DEATH OF TODAY
by fannymjv
Summary: TRADUCTION d'Epic Solemnity. Elevé dans un orphelinat moldu, Harry est un enfant amer lorsqu'il intègre Poudlard. Très intelligent, il est très tôt recruté par les Langues-de-plomb et les Mangemorts. Mais il ne reste loyal qu'à lui-même. En grandissant, il va devoir constamment lutter pour garder pied auprès d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ennuyé et manipulateur. UA HP/LV
1. Prologue

**********SLASH LV/HP (plus tard dans l'histoire) ************Harry sombre/amer/rusé/intelligent**

******Résumé complet :** Elevé dans un orphelinat moldu, Harry est un enfant amer quand il arrive à Poudlard. Très intelligent, il est très tôt recruté par les Langue-de-plomb et les Mangemorts. Mais sa loyauté ne va ni vers les uns, ni vers les autres : il n'est loyal qu'à lui-même. En grandissant, il va devoir constamment lutter pour garder pied auprès d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres manipulateur et ennuyé, qui chérit plus que tout les jeux d'esprit et la vivacité intellectuelle**.**

**Note de la traductrice : **Cette fanfic est tout simplement LA fanfic LV/HP anglophone la plus lue et commentée sur ce site. Un véritable bijou que je voulais faire partager aux non-anglophones.

Une traduction avait été publiée par Rikka-yomi en 2010, mais elle n'a jamais eu le temps de la continuer au-delà du premier chapitre. Je reprends aujourd'hui la traduction depuis le début dans un souci de cohérence stylistique et sémantique.

Je vais prendre le soin de vous traduire au mieux cette histoire. Je ne doute pas qu'elle vous rendra rapidement accroc, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je sais que je ne pourrais que blâmer mes talents de traductrice ! Vous pouvez retrouver la fanfic originale d'Epic Solemnity dans mes favoris sur mon profil.

Enfin, un ENORME merci à Sedinette Michaelis pour son travail de relecture : les fautes ont disparu comme par magie sous l'effet de son travail !

**Note de l'auteur :** Il y a un "Lord Voldemort" dans cette histoire, mais il n'est pas très actif pour le moment. Il y a un Tom Elvis Jedusor. C'est un politicien haut-placé dans ce monde.

* * *

**Prologue**

Le souffle court, la jeune-femme rousse attendait que la porte de l'orphelinat s'ouvre en serrant précieusement le nouveau-né contre sa poitrine. En toute logique, elle aurait dû laisser le bébé devant la porte et s'enfuir. Mais elle sentait ses jambes lourdes, et son coeur plus lourd encore. Elle était totalement figée sur place, incapable de réagir, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Habituellement, elle avait l'esprit vif.

"Je peux vous aider ?"

La voix était plutôt chaleureuse, nota instinctivement Lily avec une pointe de gratitude. Elle resserra ses bras autour du bébé et s'éclaircit la gorge, la gorge nouée. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle faiblit à nouveau quand ses yeux émeraudes se posèrent sur la personne devant elle. Les cheveux châtain de la vieille femme étaient retenus par une natte à la base de son cou et ses tempes étaient grisonnantes. Autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux, de petites lignes creusaient son visage. En apparence, elle semblait suffisamment gentille, douce même, pour élever son fils. Lily inclina la tête pour que sa grande capuche cache mieux son visage à la moldue. Elle prit le minuscule bébé qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, toujours aussi émerveillée par sa pureté et sa beauté. Le bébé, âgé de seulement quelques semaines, était à la fois une vision précieuse et douloureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas le garder, non… Non. C'était trop dangereux pour elle comme pour l'enfant.

Elle tendit les bras avec raideur. Ils tremblaient, alors qu'elle avançait le bébé vers la moldue. Si Lily étant en capacité de se rendre compte à quel point elle tremblait, la vieille femme devait en être tout aussi consciente. "V-voilà", souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. "S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie. Prenez mon bébé."

La moldue écarquilla les yeux. Voyant à quel point Lily tremblait, elle prit rapidement le nouveau-né dans ses bras. D'un geste assuré, la vieille femme maintint délicatement le cou de l'enfant et resserra les couvertures autour de lui. "Vous vous sentez bien, ma chère ?"

Lily resta silencieuse alors qu'elle fixait le minuscule bébé à présent sous la responsabilité de la moldue. Elle savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Pour autant, c'était terriblement douloureux de voir _son_ enfant dans les bras d'une étrangère. Son fils était si petit et angélique. Comment pouvait-elle commettre un tel acte ?

"Ma chère ?"

"Izar…", lutta-t-elle à dire. "Son nom… Harrisson…" Ses lèvres tremblaient sous sa capuche et elle sentit une petite partie d'elle-même s'arracher en regardant la moldue bercer le petit bébé aux cheveux bruns. Cette douleur, elle voulait la ressentir. Pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle méritait chaque once d'émotions qui l'assaillait cruellement à cet instant.

"Izar ?" questionna la femme, un froncement creusant ses lèvres au son étrange du nom. "Son nom est Izar Harrisson ? C'est bien ça ?"

Non. Harrisson était son deuxième prénom et Izar son prénom. Malgré cela, Lily se contenta de hocher nerveusement la tête, en reculant d'un pas lent et saccadé. "Prenez bien soin de mon bébé", murmura-t-elle d'un ton désespéré avant de se retourner et de partir en courant.

Des larmes brulaient ses yeux, l'aveuglant dans sa course.

"Attendez !" appela la moldue derrière elle.

Lily savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la suivre, pas avec un si jeune enfant dans les bras. Un enfant qu'elle avait porté et à qui elle avait donné naissance, mais qui n'était à présent plus à elle.

C'était mieux ainsi.


	2. Partie I Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

"_Monstre_." Les lèvres s'ouvrirent et un crachat vola.

Izar recula pour éviter les gouttes de salive, en essayant de ne pas laisser le garçon plus grand l'embêter. Sa tête était rentrée dans ses épaules dans une attitude défensive et ses yeux fixaient la balançoire pour éviter le regard de son agresseur.

"Tu es un monstre, un monstre !" rigola le garçon, en poussant Izar suffisamment fort pour lui briser le cou.

Izar trébucha en essayant de ne pas tomber. Le bout de sa chaussure se prit dans une pierre et il tomba durement sur le sol, écorchant ses mains et ses genoux. Alors que les enfants riaient, Izar resta sur le sol sans bouger, en fixant d'un regard vide le sang sur sa peau. Ses yeux pâles verts et gris anthracites regardèrent les traînées de sang rouge glisser lentement le long de ses poignets. Aucune larme ne lui échappèrent lorsque l'enfant plus grand frappa durement ses côtes avec son pied avant de partir.

Ses larmes s'étaient taries depuis bien longtemps.

Au lieu de ça, ses yeux pâles quittèrent le sang pour se poser sur le dos du garçon. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et sa poitrine brûla avec furie. Le souffle d'Izar siffla alors qu'il luttait pour s'asseoir. Autour de lui, le monde tournait et il était parfaitement conscient des autres enfants qui le fixaient de loin. Personne ne l'approchait jamais. Ils avaient bien trop peur de lui ou craignaient de devenir la cible de Louis, le tyran de l'orphelinat.

Pour autant, Izar détestait ces autres enfants. Ils étaient faibles. Ils étaient bien trop effrayés et stupides.

Il leva les yeux, en tenant son estomac douloureux alors qu'il se relevait et s'échappait de la cour. C'était de sa faute, de toute façon. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas aller dans la cour à cette heure-là.

Il traversa l'orphelinat, sa maison depuis plus de onze ans. Rien n'avait changé ; ni en bien, ni en mal. C'était un endroit vieux et usé, pas vraiment sale, mais qui avait bien besoin d'un rafraîchissement. Les parents potentiels qui visitaient l'orphelinat avaient soit pitié des conditions de vie des orphelins, ou bien étaient tellement mal à l'aise qu'ils partaient avant même d'avoir rencontré un seul enfant.

"Est-ce que ça va, Izar ?" murmura une des surveillantes, d'un air désintéressé.

Parfait, il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié. Les surveillants avaient appris à ne plus le réconforter et le choyer, après s'être faits repousser tant de fois par le passé. Il les haïssait. Même s'ils étaient conscients de la situation, ils ne l'aidaient _jamais_. Quelques tapes sur les poignets de Louis ne suffisaient pas à le décourager de continuer ses assauts. Izar était meilleur qu'eux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Izar la dépassa sans un mot, se hâtant de rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec un garçon plus jeune.

Tout en faisant attention à ses mains écorchées, il entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. L'étroit matelas grinça quand il heurta les ressorts rouillés. Ignorant le sang sur ses mains, Izar souleva le bord du matelas et sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'il y avait caché.

Fixant la lettre, il s'autorisa un petit sourire. _Poudlard_.

Serrant la lettre contre sa poitrine, Izar ferma les yeux et imagina un monde de sorciers et de magie. Du sang tâcha le parchemin, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'imaginait un monde dans lequel il serait comme les autres, un monde où les enfants ne l'embêteraient pas parce qu'il était différent. Et plus important encore, il était assoiffé de toutes les connaissances qu'il pourrait acquérir dans ce nouveau monde. Malgré son jeune âge, Izar se rendait compte de l'importance qu'avait l'intelligence et la connaissance, même à propos de choses qu'aucun autre enfant n'était capable d'assimiler.

Plus que tout, Izar était excité d'avoir enfin une chance de faire ses preuves. Il voulait se faire un nom dans le monde des sorciers. Il ne voulait pas n'y être qu'un orphelin, qu'un garçon petit à qui tout le monde pouvait s'en prendre, non, il voulait utiliser ses capacités à son avantage.

Même si Izar était jeune, il avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas comme les autres enfants ici. Il pouvait manipuler des choses selon sa volonté. Parfois, quand il se concentrait vraiment très très fort, il pouvait déplacer des jouets ou d'autres objets sans intérêt à travers la pièce. Il y avait aussi d'autres moments où des accidents arrivaient, des accidents qu'Izar trouvait toujours fascinants même s'ils étaient parfois morbides.

Une fois, alors qu'Izar était particulièrement en colère contre Louis, le garçon était soudainement tombé à genoux, incapable de respirer. La respiration du tyran était devenue sifflante et haletante. Rien qu'en y repensant, les doigts d'Izar tremblèrent d'excitation.

"Izar ?"

Izar sursauta et fourra le parchemin sous son oreiller en se tournant vers la porte. Une surveillante avec laquelle il était familier, Andrea, se tenait près d'une autre femme, une femme plus vieille, qu'Izar ne connaissait pas.

"Une certaine professeur McGonagall est là pour te voir."

Izar se redressa, piqué par la curiosité. Le regard vif et perçant, il regarda McGonagall hocher lourdement la tête à Andrea avant d'entrer dans la pièce sans attendre d'invitation. Izar examina la manière dont la femme plus âgée, McGonagall, marchait. Elle avait une allure sévère, qui suggérait un caractère professionnel et strict.

"Mr Harrison, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'imagine que vous avez reçu votre lettre de Poudlard ?" le questionna McGonagall une fois qu'Andrea fut partie.

Izar fixa calmement la femme, ses yeux la scrutant de près. Elle ne ressemblait à rien en particulier. Il ne pouvait rien sentir... d'anormal chez elle, pas plus que chez lui. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quel être humain, à n'importe quelle personne de l'orphelinat. Un sentiment de déception frappa Izar. Il avait cru que les sorciers et sorcières seraient légèrement différents des autres humains.

"Oui, professeur", murmura-t-il respectueusement tout en continuant à l'étudier avec intérêt.

Le professeur sembla se raidir et ses yeux se plissèrent. Elle l'observait aussi prudemment qu'il l'observait. Izar n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Il resta stoïque, lui laissant le temps de le scruter.

Soudain, quelque chose dans la posture de McGonagall changea. Ses deux yeux gris et verts repérèrent aussitôt la raideur dans sa colonne vertébrale et son expression perturbée. L'indécision creusa son visage brièvement, avant qu'elle ne la masque avec habilité. Perspicace, Izar haussa un sourcil. Son examen approfondi la rendait mal à l'aise.

"Je suis ici pour vous aider à faire vos achats, Mr Harrison", continua-t-elle d'une voix dure et sévère, mais un éclat de douceur brillait dans ses yeux.

"Mes achats ?", demanda naïvement Izar. Il supposa qu'elle parlait d'achats scolaires, d'objets magiques. Son coeur s'accéléra à cette idée, mais il se refroidit rapidement. "Mais je n'ai pas d'argent, professeur."

"Il y a un fond que Poudlard réserve aux étudiants orphelins, Mr Harrison." Elle lui offrit un sourire qu'il ne lui retourna pas. Elle ne devait pas réaliser qu'Izar détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était un orphelin, abandonné alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Le sourire de la femme se transforma en une fine ligne. "Voudriez-vous m'accompagner aujourd'hui ?"

"J'aimerais beaucoup, professeur."

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il offrit un sourire à un autre être humain. Etant donné la réaction de McGonagall, il réalisa qu'il avait encore besoin d'entraînement en la matière.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Izar tira sur ses robes pour y enlever des plis non-existants. Il marchait le long du quai dans un choc silencieux en observant avec attention autour de lui. En apparence, il semblait désintéressé et calme. Intérieurement cependant, il avait du mal à mémoriser tout ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait _tellement_ de choses. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir rattraper son retard par rapport aux autres enfants. De ce qu'il avait appris grâce à McGonagall, la plupart des enfants étaient élevés dans le monde des sorciers.

Ils en savaient plus que lui et il avait donc déjà un retard de plusieurs années. Mais Izar allait essayer de remédier à ça au plus vite.

Après s'être remis de son choc initial en arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse, Izar avait docilement suivi McGonagall à travers le village. Ensemble, ils avaient acheté les objets marqués sur la liste et _seulement_ ces objets-là. Izar aurait aimé acheter plus de livres et de robes de sorciers. A contre coeur, Izar avait finalement réalisé qu'il devait suivre un budget, parce qu'il était un orphelin qui devait vivre de l'argent des autres, exactement comme un mendiant.

Eclaircissant sa voix, Izar se dirigea vers le train. Il y avait des étudiants et des parents partout, qui faisaient leurs au revoir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Il observait les parents, regardait comment les mères embrassaient les joues rouges de leurs enfants et comment les pères posaient fièrement leur main sur l'épaule de leur fils ou de leur fille. Izar était fier de son indépendance, mais il n'avait qu'onze ans, et assister à ces tendres échanges provoqua en lui une certaine amertume.

De manière inattendue, un magnifique couple retint son attention. Un père et son fils, à l'évidence, étant donné leurs cheveux blonds et leurs traits fins similaires, se disaient au revoir à leur manière. Ils se tenaient raides l'un à côté de l'autre, séparés par une bonne distance. Ils paraissaient presque formels à cet instant, aucun d'entre eux ne semblant être affecté par le départ à venir. Leurs vêtements semblaient être faits de soies et matériaux des plus précieux. Même les boutons et les coutures semblaient luxueux.

Les pieds d'Izar le rapprochèrent inconsciemment des deux personnes. Une des portes du train était située juste à côté d'eux, ce n'était donc pas trop bizarre pour Izar de s'approcher.

Le père, sa silhouette majestueuse se distinguant du reste de la foule, fixa Izar avec dédain avant de détourner le regard. Mais ce fut quand l'homme posa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui qu'Izar se figea. Sous ce regard gris perçant, Izar se sentit vulnérable pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Ni McGonagall, ni aucun des autres adultes sur le Chemin de Traverse ne l'avaient jamais fait se sentir aussi vulnérable. L'expression d'Izar se trahit juste un instant avant qu'il ne remette rapidement en place son masque. Plus il restait sous le regard de l'homme et plus il se sentait devenir fort. Cette situation allait être un bon entraînement pour les prochaines fois où d'autres sorciers pourraient lui faire baisser sa garde.

Cer... _cet_ homme blond possédait une pointe de pouvoir et d'allure qu'Izar espérait voir chez tous les sorciers. Quand il avait rencontré McGonagall, il avait été déçu de voir à quel point elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle personne sans pouvoirs magiques. Il avait cru qu'il allait en être ainsi pour n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière. Néanmoins, Izar remarqua que cet homme était différent des autres. Il n'était pas ordinaire. Il était _puissant_.

"Un premier année ?" souffla le garçon blond à son père après avoir capter le sujet de son attention.

Izar s'approcha d'eux hâtivement, pour rentrer dans le train et échapper au regard de l'homme. Il les dépassa, en fixant l'homme dans les yeux. Quand il les eut dépassés complètement, il entendit sa voix, une voix grave, profonde et suave.

"Il sera sans aucun doute à Serpentard, Drago. Reste près de lui et aide-le à trouver ses marques à Poudlard."

Les épaules d'Izar s'affaissèrent aussitôt qu'il pénétra dans un compartiment vide. Ecrasant sa nuque contre la porte vitrée du compartiment, il prit une respiration incertaine. Ses mains tremblaient et son coeur battait à tout rompre.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi de cette manière. Oui, il se sentait vulnérable et sans défense en présence de l'homme blond, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Izar avait presque senti de l'électricité statique autour de l'homme. C'était à la fois semblable à de l'électricité et à un air très lourd. C'était presque comme si Izar avait senti la magie de l'homme. Mais ce n'était pas possible, non ? Même pour des sorciers. Pas vrai ?

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin, il avait vu un vrai sorcier, une vraie aura magique qui différait des gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Izar espérait juste être comme cet homme. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas comme McGonagall ou les autres adultes et enfants ici. Il ne voulait pas être comme les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, comme ceux de son orphelinat. Rien que l'idée d'être comme eux lui fit battre son coeur plus fort. Il ne voulait pas être _ordinaire_, mais _extraordinaire_.

Le train se mit brusquement en marche et Izar s'agrippa à la porte pour retrouver son équilibre. Il respira contre la vitre pour tenter de se calmer. Il était parti pour une nouvelle vie, un nouveau monde, et laissait derrière lui l'horrible orphelinat jusqu'aux vacances d'été.

Un coup sec à la porte le fit se redresser rapidement et il reprit une expression neutre en voyant le garçon blond de l'autre côté de la vitre, accompagné par quelques autres enfants. Avant qu'Izar n'ouvre la porte, il médita sur cette chose délicate qu'était l'amitié.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis à l'orphelinat. Il lui avait fallu cinq bonnes années avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait besoin de personne d'aussi proche de lui. Il avait vu comment les choses se passaient à l'orphelinat, avait observé les enfants et leurs amitiés. Jamais il n'avait vu d'amitié qui se rapprochait de ce qu'il se figurait être la loyauté. Il y avait toujours un moment où un ami finissait par planter un couteau dans le dos d'un autre, pour gagner en popularité ou autre chose.

C'était la nature humaine de penser et d'agir égoïstement. Pour Izar, l'amitié n'existait pas.

Cependant, il devait prendre une décision par rapport au garçon blond. Peut-être pouvait-il l'utiliser comme un allié et non un ami. Il allait avoir besoin de maintenir le garçon à une distance respectable, et ne compter dessus que pour se tenir informé. A la vue des visages des autres enfants derrière la porte, Izar savait qu'ils étaient en train de penser à la même chose.

A contre coeur, il ouvrit la porte du compartiment, autorisant le petit groupe à rentrer.

"Est-ce que ça te dérange qu'on s'assoie ici ? Tout est complet ailleurs", demanda le garçon d'une voix traînante, en s'asseyant avant même d'y avoir été invité. La fille s'assit près de lui, laissant les deux autres garçons se serrer sur le côté qu'occupait Izar.

Izar jeta un regard à l'autre garçon, se rappelant que son père l'avait appelé Drago. Ce n'était pas un nom commun, néanmoins Izar pouvait se passer d'un tel jugement. Son nom n'était certainement pas traditionnel ou conventionnel non plus.

"Tes lentilles, tu les as eues où ?" demanda la fille, admirative. "Elles sont à couper le souffle."

Izar fronça les sourcils en regardant la fille se pencher vers lui en le fixant avec un intérêt qu'il trouvait gênant. "Mes lentilles ?" Il ne portait ni lunettes, ni lentilles.

"Oui, tes yeux sont d'une couleur incroyable, ce sont forcément des lentilles. Drake, tu les vois ? Elles sont d'un gris argenté sombre avec des reflets verts près des pupilles. Les couleurs de Serpentard. Elles sont géniales, tu les as eues où ?" répéta-t-elle comme s'il était sourd.

"Ce sont mes vrais yeux, mais merci pour le compliment", murmura-t-il d'un air sombre, irrité par son intérêt. Il se tourna vers Drago. Le blond était clairement amusé de l'irritation d'Izar. "Je parie que tu veux aller à Serpentard ?" questionna Izar, fier de se souvenir de ce fait.

Il avait lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ après son passage sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il connaissait les quatre Maisons et leurs qualités. Izar espérait secrètement aller à Serpentard. Tout semblait spectaculaire au château et son excitation avait encore grandi en lisant le livre. A présent dans le train en route pour Poudlard, il pouvait à peine contenir son soulagement d'être enfin loin de l'orphelinat et de ses "pairs".

Drago sourit d'un air suffisant. "Je suis _déjà_ à Serpentard. C'est ma deuxième année à l'école. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle sont aussi en deuxième année. Nos familles ont toujours été à Serpentard depuis des décennies. Et ta famille ?" Avant qu'Izar ne puisse clairement comprendre la question du garçon, Drago continua. "Oh, je m'excuse. Je ne me suis même pas présenté correctement. Je suis Drago Malefoy."

Il tendit une main pâle à Izar. Il la regarda brièvement avant d'avancer sa propre main.

"Izar Harrison", se présenta-t-il en retour.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu toucher la main de Drago, le blond se ravisa brutalement. Izar cligna les yeux, de la confusion trahissant son masque d'indifférence. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Avait-il oublié une bonne manière ? Pourquoi le visage de Drago semblait soudainement agité ? Il n'était dans ce monde que depuis quelques minutes que déjà, il avait fait une erreur.

"Harrison ?" répéta Drago, son expression renfrognée se transformant en un air dégoûté. "Tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe ?"

"Je ne connais pas le terme Sang-de-Bourbe", répéta froidement Izar, qui sentait ses barrières s'ériger à nouveau sous le regard des _trop nombreux_ Serpentards dans le compartiment.

"Evidemment que tu ne le connais pas", appuya Drago, en s'éloignant imperceptiblement d'Izar. "Les Sangs-de-Bourbe, aussi connus comme les sorciers nés moldus, sont élevés dans le monde moldu par des parents moldus." Remarquant le regard vide d'Izar, il laissa échapper un petit rire, ses yeux raillant l'inculture d'Izar.

Izar se sentit aussitôt dévalorisé par ce garçon.

Drago continua sur un ton plus traînant et supérieur. "Les moldus sont les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques." clarifia-t-il lentement, en prenant bien soin d'insulter l'intelligence d'Izar. "Ce sont les créatures pathétiques de ce monde. Moi, en tant que sorcier de sang pur, je suis supérieur dans le monde des sorciers. Nous n'avons pas une seule goutte de sang moldue dans notre famille. Et toi, en tant que Sang-de-Bourbe, tu n'es que de la pourriture sous mes pieds."

Izar resta assis, hébété, incapable de réaliser que quelque chose comme cela pouvait arriver dans ce monde. Il pensait que tous les sorciers étaient les mêmes...

"Crabbe, Goyle, faites sortir cette pourriture de notre compartiment. Je n'arrive pas à croire que père se soit trompé à ce point."

Avant même qu'Izar ne le réalise, deux mains le saisirent par le bras et l'arrachèrent à son siège. Izar se raidit à ce contact, replongé soudainement à l'orphelinat quand les enfants le brutalisaient. Il se laissa faire quand les deux garçons le sortirent dans le couloir et le poussèrent sur le sol. Izar atterrit sur les genoux et la porte du compartiment claqua derrière lui. Jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, il aperçut l'expression révoltée sur le visage de Drago avant que les rideaux ne se ferment.

Izar resta à genoux sur ses mains dans le couloir sombre. Aucun étudiant ne s'y trouvait. Il pouvait entendre des voix joyeuses dans les compartiments autour de lui. Il inclina la tête et fixa avec un regard vide le sol tapissé. Il avait finalement un mot pour désigner les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques. Les moldus. Ces enfants à l'orphelinat étaient des moldus, exactement ceux qu'Izar haïssaient. Les moldus... ils les haïssaient tous.

Pourtant, d'après Drago, il n'était pas mieux qu'eux. Izar était né moldu, un enfant né de parents sans pouvoirs magiques. Ces mêmes parents _moldus_ qui l'avaient abandonné dans cet enfer _moldu_.

Izar siffla entre ses dents serrés et enfonça ses ongles dans le tapis. Ses épaules tremblèrent de rage et de dépit. Il se pouvait que Drago soit plus pur qu'Izar. Et il se pouvait que les sang-purs soient une race supérieure, mais Izar savait une chose. Il allait devenir le meilleur Sang-de-Bourbe que le monde des sorciers n'ait jamais vu. Il allait surpasser Drago en tout et devenir plus puissant encore que n'importe quel sang-pur. Izar n'allait pas se laisser comparer à de répugnants moldus, simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il valait mieux que ces créatures viles, ces créatures _ordinaires_. Il n'allait pas devenir ordinaire.

"Euh... est-ce que ça va, mec ? Besoin d'aide ?" Une autre main pâle se tendit devant le visage d'Izar.

Ses épaules tremblèrent une nouvelle fois et il redressa lentement la tête pour regarder le garçon roux dans les yeux. C'était un garçon d'à peu près son âge, avec des tâches de rousseur et des robes de seconde main. Il semblait plutôt amical, mais Izar n'était pas dupe. Il pouvait être un sang-pur lui aussi.

Le garçon roux se redressa avec hésitation, sa main retombant fébrilement le long de son corps.

"Non", grogna Izar, en serrant les dents. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Ni de toi, ni de personne." Il se leva et bouscula le roux au passage.

Pour faire ses preuves, il n'aurait besoin de _personne_. Ni d'amis. Ni d'aide.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Izar avait froid et tremblait légèrement, alors qu'il attendait que le chapeau finisse sa chanson. Malgré son amertume et sa mauvaise humeur, il avait remarqué la beauté de Poudlard. L'école représentait un écrin de chaleur pour les étudiants, bien que les coins obscures possédaient également beaucoup d'allure, assurant une échappée à Izar s'il en avait besoin. Il y avait probablement dans le château plusieurs endroits où il pourrait se cacher pour que personne ne le remarque.

Il était impatient de l'explorer. Il était impatient d'apprendre et devenir le meilleur de sa classe.

La connaissance représentait le pouvoir, non ? De ce qu'en savait Izar, c'était le cas. Plus intelligente était la personne, plus dur cela devenait de la faire tomber. Les gens intelligents étaient difficiles à contrôler. Pour le moment, Izar ne connaissait rien à la politique de ce monde, à la magie, aux sorts et aux gens. Il ne connaissait rien des traditions ou des manières. Il avait énormément à apprendre en sept ans.

Il serra les poings, attendant que McGonagall appelle son nom. Il était parfaitement conscient des yeux posés sur son dos. Il savait qu'ils appartenaient à Drago Malefoy. Mais Izar refusait de laisser le garçon blond l'impressionner à nouveau à l'école.

"Harrison Izar", appela McGonagall d'un ton sec.

Izar fit son chemin à travers les formes figées des premières années. Il grimpa l'escalier en bois et s'approcha du chapeau. Ce qu'il allait en sortir allait changer son avenir à jamais. Il pouvait soit améliorer soit faire empirer les choses. Une Maison était un facteur très important dans la vie de Poudlard. Mais le Choixpeau magique s'y connaissait en matière d'esprit et de caractère. Seul le Choixpeau magique savait dans quelle maison Izar allait se sentir chez lui.

Avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, il croisa le regard du directeur. C'était la première fois qu'il regardait vraiment la table des professeurs. Izar marqua une pause, ressentant la même sensation qu'il avait eu avec le père de Drago Malefoy, excepté que cette fois-ci, c'était bien plus fort. Izar déglutit en mesurant la pureté de l'électricité statique et le pouvoir terrifiant qui entourait l'homme. Son regard bleu et gentil scintillait, le faisant paraitre ignorant de son propre pouvoir. Le vieil homme n'était que _pur_ pouvoir.

Izar continua jusqu'au tabouret après que le Directeur lui ait accordé un chaleureux signe de tête. Il devait se ressaisir. Mais malgré la force de sa persuasion intérieure, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler de par la proximité du vieil l'homme.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il repéra une autre paire de yeux noirs qui le regardait. Un autre professeur, avec une allure et un pouvoir similaires au père de Drago Malefoy, était assis au bout de la table des professeurs.

Le chapeau recouvrit ses yeux un instant plus tard.

_"Serdaigle !"_

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **Dans le prochain chapitre, on fera un bond de quasiment cinq ans dans le futur. Et l'histoire pourra enfin commercer !


	3. Partie I Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ses yeux gris-verts observaient le bal devant lui, son dégout et son ennui se renforçant à chaque seconde. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils apprécier ce genre de choses ? Tout était question de statut, de pouvoir, de richesse et de popularité.

Izar était adossé contre le mur près du buffet, suivant du regard les couples qui dansaient et les hommes et les femmes qui parlaient de chaque coté de la piste de danse. C'était un très grand bal estival du Ministère. Apparemment, le Ministre organisait un bal extravagant de ce genre plusieurs fois par an, utilisant l'argent des contribuables sorciers pour payer les ridicules plats étrangers et la soie et les rubans qui courraient le long de la grande salle.

Izar n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Pour s'occuper, Izar se remémora le chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour en arriver là. C'était étrange de voir à quel point il avait excellé ces quatre dernières années dans le monde des sorciers. Il admettait avoir fait un excellent job, bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

Il était arrivé à Poudlard comme un orphelin pauvre avec des attentes incertaines. Certes, il était _toujours_ pauvre et _toujours_ orphelin, mais il avait tant appris durant ces quatre années à Poudlard qu'il ne se sentait à présent plus aussi perdu et confus.

Il était toujours amer et froid et ne socialisait pas avec les autres étudiants, sinon en cas d'absolue nécessité. Il n'avait formé aucune relation particulière avec qui que ce soit à l'école. Les deux premières années, Drago Malefoy avait été une vraie bête noire, l'appelant "Sang-de-Bourbe" dans les couloirs et lui cherchant des problèmes à la moindre occasion, pour le ridiculiser. Finalement, le garçon borné avait cessé ses agissements et réalisé qu'Izar ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon.

Etre un Sang-de-Bourbe ne dérangeait pas Izar. Il n'était pas nécessairement fier d'être aussi proche par le sang de ces moldus répugnants, mais il était le meilleur Sang-de-bourbe de ce monde, ou, du moins, il allait le devenir. Même Izar n'était pas assez arrogant pour prétendre qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre.

Parce qu'il avait _vraiment_ besoin d'apprendre encore. Il n'y avait jamais trop de choses à connaître, surtout pour lui.

L'année dernière, au cours de sa quatrième année, il avait passé ses BUSEs en même temps que les cinquième années. A la demande du directeur Dumbledore, Izar avait passé les examens pour prouver qu'il était capable de sauter une classe. Sauter une classe à Poudlard n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois avant. De manière assez surprenante, c'était une fille de Poufsouffle il y a quelques décennies.

Sans surprise pour lui, il avait réussi avec les notes les plus hautes. Les seules personnes excepté Izar qui savaient qu'il allait passer directement en sixième année étaient le Ministère, les professeurs et les Langues-de-Plomb.

_Les Langues-de-Plomb..._

Izar exhala tout en cherchant des yeux les quelques Langues-de-Plomb qui assistaient à la fête. Peu de personnes connaissaient leur identité, ils savaient seulement qu'il travaillaient quelque part dans le Ministère. Izar avait fini par connaître la majorité d'entre eux car on lui y avait offert un poste à la fin de sa quatrième année, après qu'il eut passé ses BUSEs.

Au départ, Izar avait été très étonné qu'on lui offre la possibilité d'utiliser ses aptitudes magiques dans leur laboratoire, mais il avait rapidement accepté le poste. Après tout, la sorcellerie et la magie fondamentale l'avaient toujours intrigué. De manière regrettable, parce qu'il était encore un tout nouveau Langue-de-Plomb, il nécessitait une surveillance proche et ne réalisait que des tâches sans intérêt. En revanche, il était payé pour son travail et allait pouvoir un jour prétendre à d'autres tâches plus intéressantes.

Le directeur avait accepté qu'Izar travaille avec les Langues-de-Plomb, mais seulement pendant l'été. Sa cinquième année — ou sixième année — commençait dans quelques semaines. Et son anniversaire allait être deux semaines avant sa rentrée à Poudlard. Izar trouvait cela amusant. Un Langue-de-Plomb de quatorze ans était quelque chose d'inhabituel, mais pas si surprenant. Apparemment, ils recrutaient très souvent des jeunes sorciers et sorcières, mais pas aussi jeunes que lui.

"Tu sembles t'ennuyer, Izar", lança une voix traînante et séductrice à côté de lui.

Izar se retourna pour regarder la jeune femme à côté de lui et lui offrit un petit sourire. "Daphné", la salua-t-il froidement avant de revenir à ses pensées.

La blonde, qui était dans la même année que Drago à Serpentard, faisait partie des trois personnes qu'il _tolérait_. Le plupart du temps, elle l'agaçait profondément, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle semblait le comprendre mieux que quiconque et parvenait toujours à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il n'était ni intéressé par son amitié, ni par son dynamique.

"Papa dit que tu sautes ta cinquième année pour rentrer directement en sixième année. La même année où tu aurais du être à la base."

"Oui", répondit simplement Izar, exaspéré d'être à nouveau sous ses griffes. Il ne voulait pas que la nouvelle se répande. Le père de Daphné, Mr Greengrass, travaillait au Ministère et faisait partie du conseil d'administration de Poudlard avec Lucius Malefoy.

Izar était sûr que Lucius avait déjà tout dit à Drago. Le sale gamin était déjà probablement en train de traîner quelque part dans la salle de bal, attendant la meilleure occasion pour le confronter et l'insulter. L'idée de sauter une classe ne dérangeait pas Izar. A vrai dire, cela avait plutôt été un soulagement, car il avait simplement fini par s'ennuyer par manque de défi. Néanmoins, il trouvait que le drame qu'en faisait les autres enfants était fatiguant et une véritable perte de temps.

Au moins personne n'allait savoir qu'il était un Langue-de-Plomb, excepté Dumbledore et les Langues-de-Plomb eux-mêmes. Même le Ministère ne s'essayait pas à approcher les Langues-de-Plomb et préférait au contraire garder une distance raisonnable.

"Tu veux bien danser ?" demanda Daphné, en s'adossant au mur près d'Izar. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question et ne se sentit pas insultée par son silence. "Mon père m'a traînée ici ce soir, quelle horreur. Je voulait juste continuer à lire", déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

Izar se tourna pour regarder Daphné et ses yeux tombèrent sur le sourire moqueur qu'elle affichait. "Ne te fiche pas de moi", murmura-t-il, en se redressant. "Tu ne m'auras pas. Tu préférerais mille fois te rendre à plusieurs de ces choses plutôt que de lire un seul texte intéressant."

Elle rit doucement, ses yeux verts sombres pétillant. "Et je sais que tu préférerais mille fois avoir ton joli visage plongé dans un livre poussiéreux. Il n'y a que toi pour trouver que la lecture est une activité intéressante."

Elle se redressa et s'avança vers Izar. Ses yeux étaient au même niveau que les siens, ce qui montrait à quel point Izar était petit. Daphné était la fille la plus petite de son année, néanmoins elle était attirante et son corps n'était pas si bizarre malgré le fait qu'elle soit si petite. "Cela m'amène à la question de savoir pourquoi, toi, Izar, tu es là à un bal du Ministère rempli de ces sangs purs que tu hais tant ?"

Il n'aimait pas nécessairement les sangs purs. Il se fichait de leur comportement hautain et supérieur. C'était les moldus et les nés-moldus qu'il détestait. Il détestait les gens de sa propre espèce, et faisait de son mieux pour s'améliorer.

Izar recula d'un pas et lui lança un sourire en coin. "J'ai été invité au bal du Ministère à cause de mes résultats aux BUSEs. C'est tout." Elle semblait suspicieuse et il lui offrit une légère révérence. "C'est vraiment dommage que ton _papa_ ne puisse pas tout te dire, n'est-ce pas, Greengrass ?" Avec cette dernière remarque, il tourna les talons et s'échappa.

"Tu me dois toujours une danse", lança-t-elle derrière lui.

Jamais de la vie. Il ne savait pas danser et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser ridiculiser en étant guidé par une femme. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement que Daphné serait celle qui guiderait la danse.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Lucius écoutait les discussions autour de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment surprenant de remarquer que la majeure partie de la foule gravitait autour de Tom Jedusor. La plupart de ces personnes du Ministère n'était pas des Mangemorts et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que complotait contre eux le politicien haut-placé. Même s'ils avaient des suspicions, c'était impossible d'essayer d'éviter Tom Jedusor. Ils étaient comme des papillons de nuit attirés par sa flamme.

Tom Jedusor, également connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort par ses partisans, était le Sous-secrétaire du Ministère de la Magie. Parfois, il prenait aussi la tête du Département de la Justice Magique quand Amelia Bones devait prendre des jours de repos, souffrante d'un cancer en phase terminale.

En apparence, Tom paraissait avoir une soixantaine d'années avec ses cheveux bruns striés de mèches grisonnantes et son visage légèrement vieillissant. Ses yeux étaient sombres et perçants, mais à peine aussi perçants que ses vrais yeux. Lucius savait ce qui se cachait sous ces illusions. Sa véritable apparence ne lui faisait paraître pas plus de trente ans. Des cheveux épais bruns remplaçaient ses mèches grises et sa peau était libre de toutes imperfections. On pouvait dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était attirant, mais les Mangemorts étaient bien plus attirés par le pouvoir et les idées de l'homme.

Pour le commun des mortels, Tom Jedusor était un habile politicien, capable de tenir n'importe quelle conversation et d'inclure tout le monde dedans. Il était engagé, charmant et possédait une réserve illimitée de charisme. Mais, pour un oeil avisé, Tom Jedusor paraissait distrait ce soir et Lucius était le seul à avoir remarqué vers qui la véritable attention de Tom était portée.

Les yeux sombres suivaient chacun des mouvements souples d'Izar Harrison.

Lucius n'en blâmait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non seulement Izar Harrison était un jeune homme très attirant, pour ne pas dire beau, mais en plus, il se tenait d'une manière qu'il n'avait encore jamais observé chez quelqu'un. C'était un mélange de haine de soi et d'assurance arrogante. Deux émotions très opposées. Grâce à son passé, Lucius savait comment quelqu'un pouvait à la fois s'haïr et pourtant se sentir sûr de lui et confiant.

Lucius n'avait pas vu Izar depuis le premier jour du garçon sur le quai, mais Draco lui avait écrit à de multiples occasions à son propos.

Loin était à présent l'inquiétude qui l'avait suivi lors de sa première année. A la place, on pouvait aujourd'hui deviner chez lui beaucoup d'intelligence et de maturité. Le jeune homme avait grandi de manière admirable. Il marchait avec une grâce mortelle, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son corps souple et petit. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient de manière naturelle, quelques mèches plus bouclées que les autres. Son visage était d'une noblesse pure, un trait que de nombreux sang-purs partageaient. Des pommettes hautes, des joues légèrement consacrées et un cou fin qui soulignaient toute son aristocratie. Pour autant, le garçon se disait être un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Et ces yeux...

Lucius était méfiant au sujet de la parenté du garçon. Il n'avait pas partagé son opinion avec son fils, qui avait appris directement du garçon qu'il était un enfant élevé par des moldus. Néanmoins, Lucius était content que son Seigneur s'intéresse au garçon. Il avait bon goût. Izar Harrison était un jeune prodige, si ses résultats ne suffisaient pas à le démontrer.

"Son nom est Izar Harrison", murmura Lucius dans l'oreille du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand l'homme regarda à nouveau le garçon.

Tom haussa les sourcils. "Vraiment ?"

L'homme essaya de feindre le désintérêt une fois qu'il eut pris connaissance de son insignifiant nom de famille, mais Lucius ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange et d'insistant le tirer vers le jeune homme. Le garçon pouvait être un véritable atout à leurs côtés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas stupide. Il connaissait son potentiel autant que Lucius.

En outre, la manière dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fixé son attention sur le garçon dès son arrivée voulait tout dire.

"Oui, il est déclaré Sang-de-Bourbe", accorda doucement Lucius, conscient du sens de la réponse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Mais le garçon possède un prénom inhabituel et son charisme ne fait pas penser à un enfant élevé par des moldus." Lucius fit une courte pause pour lancer un regard d'avertissement à un homme du Ministère suffisamment stupide pour tenter de les approcher. "Il vit dans un orphelinat moldu."

Cela éveilla l'intérêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius en savait très peu sur Tom Jedusor, mais il savait que l'homme avait été élevé dans un orphelinat.

Il était toujours difficile d'agir de manière normale avec Tom Jedusor en public. Il n'était pas permis de ne pas parler avec prudence en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et parfois, des Mangemorts recevaient leur punition aux réunions pour leur manque de respect durant la journée au Ministère.

"Il réside à l'orphelinat Saint Patrick, un petit orphelinat moldu près de Londres. Les statistiques d'adoption sont les plus basses de la région." Lucius vérifia que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était intéressé. Le politicien l'incita à continuer d'un signe de tête. "Apparemment, Mr Harrison n'a aucun parent connu. Il ne m'apparaît pas comme un né-moldu. Ce garçon est un vrai prodige."

L'aristocrate blond regarda Izar s'éloigner de Greengrass, son visage exprimant clairement l'ennui.

"C'est amusant, Lucius, comme tu peux démontrer autant d'intérêt pour un garçon qui pourrait tout aussi bien être ton ennemi."

Lucius se figea, réalisant qu'il avait peut être dépassé les bornes en montrant son intérêt pour un Sang-de-Bourbe notoire.

"Hélas, je me sens attiré par lui, au moins autant que toi. Sinon plus..." Tom Jedusor se leva, lançant un regard glacial à Lucius, mais où il pouvait aussi lire de l'avidité. "Présente-moi à l'enfant."

Lucius afficha un sourire suffisant. Oh Dieu, l'intérêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres était agréablement exotique.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Izar sortit une montre de poche pour regarder l'heure. Plus que quelques minutes.

Owen Welder, qui était à la tête des Langues-de-Plombs, avait forcé Izar à rester pendant au moins deux heures au bal du Ministère. L'homme affirmait qu'Izar pouvait en profiter pour socialiser un peu, les Langues-de-Plomb étant intelligents et _non pas_ asociaux. De ce qu'en savait Izar, ce rassemblent allait durer toute la nuit. Il se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait apprécier un tel rassemblement aussi longtemps.

"Mr Harrison", l'interrompit une voix dans sa rêvasserie.

Sans même détourner son regard de la montre de poche qu'il avait volée à un des enfants de l'orphelinat, Izar savait déjà qui bloquait le passage devant lui.

Trois années étaient passées à Poudlard avant qu'Izar ne réalise que l'électricité statique qu'il pouvait voir chez certains était une habilité particulière qu'il possédait qui lui permettait de sentir la magie. En grandissant, il était devenu de plus en plus sensible. Alors qu'il était incapable de sentir l'aura de McGonagall quand il avait onze ans, à présent, il le voyait très bien. C'était une sorcière très puissante, très blanche et pure, mais loin d'être aussi puissante que Dumbledore et Severus Rogue. Izar mesurait aussi la magie grandissante des enfants. Même les objets dans le château possédaient une signature magique qu'il pouvait sentir.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas sentir sa propre magie. Cela l'avait beaucoup intrigué au cours de ses recherches. Apparemment, il y avait d'autres sorciers sensibles à la magie qui ne pouvaient pas non plus mesurer leur propre aura.

Passer du temps près de Dumbledore avait aidé Izar à contrôler les tremblements qui résultaient de sa proximité avec autant de pouvoir. Une des raisons qui expliquaient son intérêt pour la sorcellerie et la magie fondamentale était son don. Il aimait approfondir ses connaissances sur la magie et découvrir de nouvelles perspectives et en étudiant chaque caractéristique.

"Mr Malefoy", murmura Izar pour le saluer. Il referma sa montre de poche d'un coup sec avant de la remettre dans la poche de sa robe.

Jetant un regard à l'homme, Izar prit un intérêt tout spécial à suivre les traits de son visage. Une chose qui n'avait pas diminué au cours de toutes ces années à Poudlard était son intérêt pour les autres. Il aimait les observer pour trouver leurs défauts, leurs faiblesses.

Il semblait que l'avis négatif de Drago à son propos n'atteignait pas son père. Lucius observait Izar avant autant d'intérêt. Les pupilles grises s'attardèrent sur son corps. "Des robes très flatteuses, Mr Harrison, pour une fête de ce type. Je devine que le conseil vous y a invité pour récompenser vos efforts aux BUSEs et pour être parvenu à atteindre le niveau supérieur ?"

Izar jeta un oeil à ses robes de seconde main, capable de reconnaître un sarcasme quand il en entendait un. Il n'avait pas d'argent pour s'acheter des robes décentes. Sa paye allait lui être versée à la fin de l'été. De toute façon, Izar allait probablement en utiliser la majorité pour rembourser son prêt à Poudlard.

Sans expression ni émotion, il fixa à nouveau l'homme. "Quelque chose dans ce genre, Mr Malefoy." Eclaircissant sa voix, il recula d'un pas. "Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rentrer chez moi."

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, il sentit une sensation familière de chair de poule qui remontait le long de ses bras. Izar devina qu'il s'agissait d'une aura puissante, similaire à celle de Dumbledore, mais plus noire et plus riche. Lentement, Izar se tourna vers l'homme ou la femme qui avait piqué son intérêt. A sa grande surprise, l'homme se tenait juste derrière lui.

Il dut maintenir son cou tourné au maximum pour croiser les yeux de l'homme. Izar fit un pas en arrière pour avoir une meilleure vue sans avoir à se tordre le cou.

"Mr Harrison", résonna la voix agréable de Lucius à ses oreilles. "J'aimerais vous présenter Mr Tom Jedusor, le Sous-secrétaire du Ministre."

Izar resta sans voix pour la première fois depuis des années. Il était stupéfait par le pouvoir qu'il voyait dans cet homme, cet étranger. En vérité, il avait lu des choses sur Tom Elvis Jedusor dans des livres. Le sorcier était un brillant politicien. Mais le rencontrant finalement en personne, Izar remarqua qu'il était grand et avait une allure de pure arrogance et de pouvoir. Il imaginait que Dumbledore aurait pu ressembler à ça s'il n'était pas aussi doux et gentil.

En outre, il se sentait attiré par le charisme de cet homme. C'était une attraction très forte, qu'Izar était en capacité d'ignorer, mais au prix d'une grande douleur.

Tom Jedusor leva une main, sortant Izar de ses pensées. Pathétique. Pourquoi cet homme qui n'était pas plus puissant que Dumbledore affectait à ce point Izar ? Il ne s'était pas senti ainsi depuis sa première année quand il avait découvert son don pour sentir la magie.

Alors qu'Izar pensait que Jedusor allait lui tendre la main, il fut surpris pour la seconde fois quand la main de l'homme agrippa son menton. Izar regardait déjà Jedusor dans les yeux, mais la main sur son menton lui assurait de garder toute son attention sur lui. Lentement, comme s'il appréciait la vue devant lui, Jedusor inclina sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

"Mr Harrison, c'est un plaisir", murmura Jedusor d'un ton qui ressemblait presque à un ronronnement.

Quand il sentit des vagues semblables à des ondes de choc courir sa peau au contact de sa main, Izar s'assura de retenir l'information pour plus tard. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était normal qu'il puisse ressentir vivement le pouvoir de l'homme, mais sa réaction à Jedusor n'était pas _normale_.

La main de Jedusor quitta son menton et descendit le long de bras droit puis des doigts froids entourèrent sa main. Izar resta figé de manière stupide, le bras mou, quand Jedusor lui serra la main.

Le jeune sorcier détacha son regard de Jedusor pour se tourner vers Lucius Malefoy. A travers ses yeux plissés, il remarqua le sourire suffisant et satisfait du blond. Izar n'aimait pas ça... ce secret qui semblait exister entre les deux hommes. Il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on se joue de lui à cause de sa jeunesse et de son impureté.

La prudence et l'agacement d'Izar montèrent d'un cran. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit une question de lignée et de sang ?

Sa main s'échappa de la prise de Jedusor, alors que l'irritation montait dangereusement dans sa poitrine. "Quelque soit le jeu auquel vous jouez, je ne veux pas en faire partie. " Il dirigeait ces mots à Jedusor, qui était à la source du plus gros de sa frustration. Il regardait l'homme dans les yeux, sans peur. "Je ne prends pas part à la politique, et je ne prévois pas de le faire. Et cela inclue également le fait de socialiser avec des gens tels que vous deux."

Une chevelure rousse retint son attention et Izar se détourna des deux hommes pour regarder Owen Welder, le chef des Langues-de-Plomb. "Mr Welder", appela-t-il d'une voix forte pour attirer son attention.

Le Langue-de-Plomb était très grand et musclé. C'était un homme imposant avec des cheveux roux qui tombaient sur son visage et sa barbe. Il faisait vivement pensé à Hagrid, le demi-géant de Poudlard.

"Il est neuf heure cinq. Puis-je partir à présent ?"

"Ah, mon garçon", grogna l'homme, un sourire satisfait étendant sa bouche. Il plongea dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un petit livre. Il le lui lança et Izar le rattrapa d'une main. Il savait que c'était le Portoloin qui allait le ramener à son orphelinat. "A demain." Il sourit et continua son chemin, les joues légèrement rosées, un grand verre de vin à la main.

Avant qu'Izar ne puisse activer le Portoloin, son poignet droit était agrippé par de longs doigts. Il fut tirée rudement vers Jedusor, la colère de l'homme devenant évidente. La magie de Jedusor devint un peu plus chaude et inconfortable, sans aucun doute à cause de l'irrespect d'Izar.

"Je vous assure que vos suppositions sont toutes mauvaises. Il n'y a aucun jeu auquel je prévois de jouer avec vous." Son regard marron était plus qu'intense.

Izar se retrouva emprisonné dans ce regard, incapable d'ignorer la lueur de défi qu'il pouvait y lire. "Je trouve ça difficile à croire", souffla-t-il, en essayant de récupérer son poignet. L'homme refusait de le laisser partir. "Pourquoi utilisez-vous une aussi grande quantité de magie noire alors que vous n'êtes qu'un politicien ? Il y a quelque chose de plus chez vous."

"Ce n'est certainement pas le lieu pour discuter de tels sujets." Presque incapable de dissimuler son trouble à la confession d'Izar, Jedusor le lâcha et le fixa droit dans les yeux avec une lueur semblable à de l'admiration.

La curiosité d'Izar fut piquée quand il réalisa que l'homme ne démentait pas ses suppositions. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus chez Tom Jedusor et Izar voulait tout savoir. C'était dans sa nature de vouloir tout connaître sur tout. Cependant, il pouvait sentir le danger qui émanait de Jedusor. L'homme était une énigme mais également un dangereux sorcier. Si Izar continuait à vouloir rassasier sa curiosité, il jouait également à un jeu dangereux.

"J'ai bien peur d'être attendu chez moi", répliqua sèchement Izar, enclin à ne pas mentionner le fait que son foyer était un orphelinat.

"Je sais où vous trouver."

C'était à la fois un avertissement et une promesse. Jedusor connaissait déjà des choses sur lui et allait les utiliser à son avantage. Izar hocha la tête avec raideur, et serrant le Portoloin dans sa main il le tapota avec sa baguette magique. L'objet devint plus chaud entre ses doigts.

Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes, mais ce fut assez pour repérer la lueur prédatrice dans les yeux de l'homme.

Pourquoi Izar avait-il l'impression qu'il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Il ne voulait pas nier l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Il avait joué prudemment presque toute sa vie. Un peu de d'excitation n'allait pas le tuer. En outre, il avait toujours trouvé les Forces du Mal captivantes.

"A très bientôt", souffla Jedusor alors qu'Izar partait.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Pour répondre à quelques questions et remarques que j'ai pu lire dans vos reviews, je voulais déjà vous rassurer et vous dire que je compte bien pour le moment poursuivre cette traduction. Cela va faire plus de dix ans que j'aie découvert le monde des fanfics et je n'ai pas toujours eu autant de temps que je le désirais pour m'y plonger. Actuellement, j'en ai suffisamment pour entreprendre une traduction, et je compte bien la continuer à bon rythme et encore plus la finir ! Je préfère poster les premiers chapitres de manière très régulière pour vous donner une bonne idée du style de cette histoire — j'ai encore quelques chapitres traduits d'avance — mais je ne promets pas de garder un rythme de publication aussi rapide du début à la fin.

Gros travail en perspective, effectivement, car cette fanfic comporte quelques 2 parties, 71 chapitres au total et plus de 500 000 mots. Bon courage, vous dites ?! Merci ! Mais croyez-moi, il n'y a pas un seul mot de trop dans cette superbe histoire :) C'est une histoire très _très_ bien construire, où les personnages principaux sont extrêmement intéressants — et les personnages secondaires ne sont certainement pas en reste. L'auteur a su s'approprier le monde créé par J.K. Rowling de manière extrêmement créative et intelligente.

Concernant Izar et Jedusor, ne vous attendez pas à du slash très vite, même si leur relation va très vite se tailler la part du lion. Cette fanfic prend son temps et croyez-moi, c'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi merveilleuse. MERVEILLEUSE, oui, oui ! Et j'espère sincèrement que ma traduction saura lui rendre un minimum justice.

En tout cas, merci pour vos retours, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire :)


	4. Partie I Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Izar resserra la capuche autour de sa tête alors qu'il traversait le Département des Mystères. Le neuvième étage du Ministère était plus froid d'au moins vingt degrés. Les capes des Langues-de-Plomb comportaient toutes des capuches et des traitements spéciaux qui permettait au corps de se réchauffer. Les robes étaient plutôt confortables, et leurs couleurs se confondaient presque avec les murs du Département — ce qu'appréciait le plus Izar. Rester dans l'ombre l'avait toujours réconforté.

Baissant les yeux sur la pierre noire ridiculement polie qui recouvrait le sol, il étudia son reflet. C'était sa cinquième semaine de travail ici. Il lui avait fallu deux longues semaines avant d'arriver à se déplacer sans se perdre dans le Département. La plupart des personnes non-invitées s'y perdaient, et si elles entraient par la mauvaise porte sans autorisation, sans permission, elles se retrouvaient malheureuses d'expérimenter ce qui se trouvait de l'autre coté.

Le Département des Mystères commençait pas un grand couloir. Une fois dedans, les visiteurs devaient le traverser pour déboucher dans une pièce circulaire munie de douze portes. Les visiteurs se retrouvaient alors avec stupeur face à des portes sans poignée.

Heureusement, les Langues-de-Plomb étaient les bienvenus ici. Les portes ne jouaient pas de tels tours aux employés. Néanmoins, naviguer dans le Département nécessitait un regard avisé.

Sans lever les yeux du sol, Izar pouvait sentir l'attraction qui émanait de la Salle de la Mort. Il respira profondément pour tenter de réfréner sa curiosité.

La Salle de la Mort était une grande pièce qui contenait une arche en pierre — le Voile. Izar avait été intrigué et obsédé par lui dès son premier jour dans le Département. Les Langues-de-Plomb devaient choisir où leur domaine d'expertise les conduisait. Il y avait la Salle de l'Amour — également connue comme la Salle-Fermée-A-Jamais —, la Salle du Temps, la Salle des Planètes, la Salle du Savoir et la Salle des Prophéties. Il y avait également quelques autres pièces dans lesquelles les Langues-de-Plomb pouvaient expérimenter de la magie, créer et améliorer des équipements médicaux et des objets avancés de guerre, ou d'autres objets utiles.

C'était dans une de ces pièces qu'Izar avait été assigné. Pour l'instant. Ca lui était égal d'expérimenter de la magie, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il aimait ça. Pourtant... il était attiré par la Salle de la Mort. Il voulait y travailler. A chaque fois qu'il était curieux de quelque chose — de la magie ou d'un objet — sa curiosité le tiraillait tant qu'il n'assouvissait pas sa soif de connaissance.

Avec un soupir, Izar ouvrit rapidement la porte à sa droite en appuyant sa paume contre. De la chaleur émana de sa main alors que la porte testait sa signature magique et la porte se déverrouilla.

Il rentra, ses yeux étudiant rapidement les bureaux des Langues-de-Plomb où s'amoncelaient différents objets. Quelques uns levèrent brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de retourner à leur tâche. Leurs doigts travaillaient avec application, certains jouant avec leur objet, d'autres écrivant furieusement avec leur plume ou utilisant leur baguette pour tester la magie.

Izar rejoignit lentement son bureau, soulagé de voir la pile de retourneurs de temps terminés. Owen Welder, le chef des Langues-de-Plomb, lui avait confié la tâche de terminer une douzaine de retourneurs de temps. C'était ce que chaque nouvelle recrue devait accomplir. Il n'y avait jamais de pénurie de retourneurs de temps, malheureusement. Même si ça avait été des objets complexes à fabriquer au départ, Izar avait fini par s'y habituer. La plupart des matériaux venaient de la Salle du Temps — les grains de sable et le verre spécial qui résistait aux voyages temporels — et il ne restait plus à Izar qu'à ensorceler les grains de sables.

Ca avait été amusant — de construire les retourneurs de temps — mais aujourd'hui, Izar voulait faire quelque chose de nouveau. Et en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à la pile, Izar fut content de voir que huit retourneurs de temps étaient déjà terminés.

"Harrison", aboya une voix.

Izar regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit l'homme imposant s'approcher de lui. "Mr Welder", le salua-t-il lentement, ses doigts caressant le bord de son bureau inoxydable. "Avez-vous un nouveau projet à me confier ?"

Il devinait, puisqu'il n'avait que quatorze ans, qu'il allait être plus chapeauté que les autres Langues-de-Plomb. Les plus expérimentés d'entre eux géraient eux-mêmes leur emploi du temps et commençaient à travailler sur un nouveau projet d'eux-même.

Mais Izar allait faire avec. En grandissant, il serait libre de faire ce qu'il voudrait.

"Pas exactement", grogna l'homme en marquant une pause près d'Izar, qui s'était assis. "Pourriez-vous faire six retourneurs de temps supplémentaires ? Il y a dernièrement eu une grosse commande. Vous êtes le plus rapide, mon garçon." La main qui lui avait tapoté l'épaule un instant plus tôt lui fit presque cracher ses poumons.

Il resta incliné vers l'avant après coup, ses yeux plissés sous sa capuche. "Bien sûr, Mr Welder", répondit-il d'une voix soyeuse. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Des foutus retourneurs de temps. "Quand voudriez-vous les avoir ?"

"La semaine prochaine, mercredi."

Izar lança un sourire crispé à l'homme, un de ceux qui n'atteignaient pas ses yeux. "Ils seront terminés, Mr Welder. Après ça, pourrais-je continuer sur quelques chose de plus personnel ? J'aimerais entraîner mes mains à créer quelque chose."

Sa barbe rousse sortit de sous sa capuche quand l'homme lâche un petit rire. "N'aimerions-nous pas tous créer la meilleure prochaine invention ?" Izar se mordit l'intérieur de la joue mais son expression resta vide. Welder fit un geste vers les autres Langues-de-Plomb dans la pièce. "Certains d'entre nous ont passé des années à terminer une seule de leurs idées, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle était totalement inutile pour le reste du monde. Vous ne serez pas capable de fabriquer quoi que ce soit en une journée, mon garçon, mais vous pourrez travailler sur votre invention quand les retourneurs de temps seront terminés."

Owen s'éloigna en rigolant dans sa barbe qu'un garçon si jeune veuille inventer quelque chose.

Izar regarda l'homme partir, ses pupilles fixées sur son dos. "C'est ce que vous croyez", murmura Izar, à peine assez fort pour ses propres oreilles.

Avec un soupir irrité, il regarda les retourneurs de temps. Il allait encore avoir besoin d'aller dans la Salle du Temps pour collecter le matériel nécessaire.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Izar traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée de l'orphelinat. Il avait remis ses habits moldus après le travail puis avait pris le Portoloin pour rentrer. C'était son moyen de transport quotidien. Il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin être en âge de transplaner. Les choses seraient plus simples ainsi. Il avait déjà lu beaucoup de choses sur le transplanage et ses techniques, mais n'avait pas encore essayé. Ce n'était pas légal de transplaner à quatorze ans.

Est-ce que cela concernait aussi les enfants de quatorze ans qui étaient Langues-de-Plomb ?

Il trébucha tout seul et grimaça en regardant ses vieilles baskets. Les semelles étaient détachées du reste de ses chaussures. Cela devenait difficile de marcher et surtout, elles lui donnaient une allure ridicule. Si Lucius Malefoy pouvait le voir maintenant... Si l'homme pensait que ses robes de seconde main étaient horribles, il n'avait pas vu Izar avec un jean déchiré et un t-shirt usé. Des vêtements moldus, évidemment. Le blond aurait probablement eu une crise cardiaque.

Izar se dit qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait penser. En fait, ça lui serait même égal de débarquer dans cet accoutrement au prochain bal du Ministère.

Pénétrant dans l'orphelinat, Izar évita soigneusement les enfants moldus qui courraient devant le bâtiment. Certains jouaient avec des craies, tandis que d'autres s'amusaient dans la cour, profitant du temps estival.

Izar marqua une pause sur les marches crayonnées devant l'orphelinat, jetant un coup d'oeil vers les balançoires. Il avait toujours aimé les balançoires quand il était plus jeune, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu la chance d'en profiter pleinement. Louis et quelques uns de ses amis avaient toujours fait en sorte d'en tenir Izar éloigné. Quelques fois, Izar avait eu la chance de pouvoir y aller très tôt le matin, mais il s'était toujours retrouvé attaqué par derrière. Il avait sept ans la fois où Louis l'avait poussé de la balançoire alors qu'il était à moitié dans les airs.

Il s'était brisé plusieurs dents et s'était cassé le bras. Ces blessures n'étaient pas les pires qu'il avait pu subir dans cet orphelinat.

Mais Izar avait appris une chose ce jour-là. Rester loin des balançoires.

Izar contracta sa mâchoire, les yeux brillants. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se souvienne de telles choses ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas oublier son passé ?

Dégoûté d'être incapable d'oublier, Izar pénétra dans l'étroit orphelinat. L'endroit sentait la moisissure et le mildiou, une odeur à laquelle il s'était habitué avec les années. Il associait souvent la moisissure avec les moldus et le mildiou avec les orphelins.

"Izar", le salua la femme à l'entrée. "Comment s'est passée ta journée de travail ?" Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour révéler des dents légèrement colorées.

"Génial", murmura Izar en la dépassant. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de discuter avec elle.

"Je dois te prévenir que tu as un visiteur qui t'attend dans la salle de conférence", répondit-elle joyeusement, pas le moins du monde affectée par sa mauvaise humeur.

Izar stoppa net et un frisson lui glaça le sang. "Un visiteur ?" souffla-t-il, ses yeux se détournant des escaliers qu'il était sur le point de monter pour se poser sur la porte de l'autre côté du hall. La salle de conférence était utilisée par les visiteurs et les parents potentiels qui cherchaient à adopter. Il devina que ce n'était pas pour ça.

Il avait complètement oublié Tom Jedusor.

"Oui, un visiteur. Un homme très charmant." Les lèvres de la surveillante formèrent un sourire angélique. "Il est arrivé il y a une heure environ. Je lui ai dit que tu travaillais mais il a insisté pour t'attendre. C'est un homme très..."

"Charmant, oui, je vous ai entendu la première fois", répliqua sèchement Izar, alors qu'il la dépassait à nouveau pour aller vers la salle de conférence. Etait-il prêt pour ça ? Quelle sorte de menace représentait-il dans un orphelinat moldu ?

Il ouvrit la porte et trouva aussitôt une réponse à sa question.

Oui, Tom Jedusor constituait définitivement une menace, même au beau milieu d'un orphelinat moldu.

L'homme, très différent par rapport à la veille, était tranquillement assis dans une chaise ensorcelée, son regard intensément fixé sur Izar. Izar se sentit aussitôt mis à nu devant l'homme. Un peu plus tôt, il avait proclamé que ça lui serait foutrement égal de se rendre en habits moldus au prochain bal du Ministère. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vrai, particulièrement si Tom Jedusor y était, parce qu'à cet instant, il se sentait très inférieur à lui, presque vulnérable. Ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'il appréciait, ni qu'il expérimentait fréquemment.

L'homme ne paraissait plus du tout avoir soixante ans. Ses épais cheveux noirs étaient noués à la base de son cou, révélant les traits durs et bien plus jeunes de son visage. Jedusor était un homme de caractère. Certains pouvaient trouver difficile de voir sa beauté, au-delà de son pouvoir, mais Izar le trouvait très attirant — tout particulièrement ses yeux rouges qui le fixaient de manière moqueuse.

Si Izar n'était pas capable de sentir la magie familière de Tom Jedusor qu'il avait mémorisé la nuit suivante, il aurait cru être en face d'un parfait étranger.

"Content de te voir", dit Jedusor d'une voix traînante.

Izar baissa la tête, ses doigts se resserrant autour de la poignée de la porte. Pendant un instant, il prit le temps de se collecter et de rassembler suffisamment d'orgueil. Après une courte méditation, il repoussa son sentiment de vulnérabilité. Il ne devait pas se sentir ainsi en présence de Tom Jedusor. Izar n'allait pas apparaître faible et bouleversé devant l'homme. Il était juste aussi fort... juste aussi fort...

Se redressant, il ferma la porte derrière lui et entra dans la pièce. Tentant d'éviter le sourire en coin de Jedusor, il s'assit sur la chaise près de l'homme. "Je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui", commença-t-il calmement. Son regard était audacieusement plongé dans celui de Jedusor. "Tout particulièrement sous votre véritable apparence."

Les sourcils de l'homme se soulevèrent. "Comment sais-tu que c'est ma véritable apparence ?" lui demanda-t-il lentement. "Comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas déguisé ?"

"Vous vous _déguisez_", appuya Izar. "Hier soir était votre déguisement. J'avais raison quand j'affirmais que vous aviez autre chose en tête que la politique, n'est-ce pas ? Vous... vous êtes puissant, exactement comme Dumbledore, mais plus sombre."

Jedusor remua légèrement à la mention du vieux directeur. Ce n'était pas forcément évident à voir, mais Izar était attentif à chacun de ses mouvements et de ses expressions. "Tu es un enfant intriguant", parla Jedusor. "Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis puissant ? Assez pour concurrencer la puissance de Dumbledore ?"

L'homme le testait, à la recherche de la moindre erreur de sa part.

Izar se cala un peu plus dans sa chaise, se demandant s'il devait partager l'information concernant son don. A la fin, il décida qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. "Je suis magico-sensible." Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Jedusor à sa confession. "Je peux sentir la magie émanant des objets et des gens. Leurs auras, si vous voulez, me sont faciles à lire. Je peux distinguer leur signature et leur essence magiques. Je pouvais sentir les vôtres hier soir et j'ai tout de suite su que vous n'aviez pas pour ambition de gâcher votre pouvoir en politique."

Izar humidifia ses lèvres, conscient des pupilles rouges qui suivaient son geste. Il se pencha plus près du bourdonnement de magie satisfait qui émanait de l'homme. "Ce qui nous amène à la question de savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici, j'imagine. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

Pendant un long moment, Jedusor resta immobile et fixa et étudia attentivement Izar. Cela ne le troubla pas. Au contraire, il était très content de l'attention qu'il recevait et resta tout aussi immobile en lui lançant un regard de défi.

La bouche de Jedusor s'ouvrit un instant plus tard. "Tu possèdes une maturité et une sagesse qui dépassent de loin tes seize ans, petit."

Izar ne cilla pas en entendant l'erreur qu'il faisait sur son âge. Il était de bonne augure de laisser Tom Jedusor penser qu'il avait seize ans. Izar était certain que Jedusor pensait qu'il avait seize ans parce qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer en sixième année. Mais cela suggérait aussi que Jedusor n'en savait pas beaucoup sur lui. Ce qui inquiéta légèrement Izar. Si Jedusor ne savait pas qu'il avait sauté une classe grâce à son intelligence exceptionnelle et qu'il était un Langue-de-Plomb, alors pourquoi l'homme s'intéressait-il à lui ?

Izar avait l'habitude que les gens veuillent l'utiliser pour son intelligence, mais il était perplexe par rapport à Jedusor.

"J'imagine que c'est un compliment", continua Izar sans interrompre leur conversation. "Sinon, vous ne seriez pas là." Il avait décidé de garder pour lui le fait qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans. A vrai dire, quinze dans quelques jours.

Jedusor se pencha vers lui. Izar remarqua que ses ongles étaient plus longs sous sa véritable apparence.

Sa peau picota légèrement quand Jedusor traça la ligne de sa mâchoire avec son index. Un feu s'alluma dans son ventre et Izar fit de son mieux pour ne pas lui dévoiler ses émotions. Heureusement, l'homme retira rapidement son doigt et une expression confuse traversa son visage avant qu'il ne la dissimule aisément.

C'était vraiment dommage qu'Izar ait eu le temps de l'apercevoir.

"Voudrais-tu un peu de thé ?" questionna Jedusor d'un ton léger, ses yeux prenant une lueur malicieuse. Avant qu'Izar ne puisse répondre, la porte de la salle de conférence s'ouvrit. Louis y entra, tenant dans ses mains un plateau de thé.

Izar se raidit, parfaitement conscient des yeux rouges posés sur lui, mais il se trouva incapable de détourner le regard du visage relâché de celui qui avait été son persécuteur quand il était enfant. Les yeux bleus de Louis était insipides et sans vie. Il remarqua un filet de bave au coin de sa bouche quand il se pencha pour poser le plateau devant Tom Jedusor. "Votre thé, maître." Sa voix était aussi vide que son regard.

Les lèvres d'Izar formèrent une ligne fine. "Vous l'avez mis sous Imperius", accusa-t-il en reportant son attention sur un Tom Jedusor arrogant. Izar n'était pas contrarié parce que l'homme avait utilisé un sort Impardonnable. Il était contrarié parce que Louis était _son_ ennemi, sa cible. Pas celle de Tom Jedusor.

"C'est intéressant que tu connaisses ça. De ce que j'en sais, on n'enseigne pas les Impardonnables aux étudiants de Poudlard." Jedusor s'éclaircit la voix et se tourna vers Louis. "Sers le thé, mon garçon."

Izar resta immobile sur sa chaise, observant la manière dont la magie de Jedusor entourait Louis à cause de l'Imperius. L'air semblait menaçant et lourd. C'était à la fois sombre et oppressant, mais pas inconfortable. Izar restait simplement sur ses gardes. Il savait qu'il ne jouait pas sur un terrain dans lequel il possédait beaucoup d'expérience. Si Jedusor avait voulu le tuer, il aurait pu le faire maintenant et personne n'aurait pu s'interposer.

"La charmante moldue à l'entrée m'a dit que tu travaillais." Jedusor prit sa tasse de thé et la sirota, son regard toujours porté sur Izar. "Où travailles-tu ?" La question était posée d'un ton léger.

Izar détourna son regard de ses yeux rouges et le posa sur la théière. "Je travaille en ville dans un restaurant moldu. Ca me permet de passer le temps plus vite."

Jedusor acquiesça doucement, ses ongles tapant contre la porcelaine de sa tasse. Son expression n'indiquait pas s'il croyait ou non Izar. "J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'ai pris la liberté de faire un tour dans l'orphelinat en ton absence. C'est une maison tout à fait pittoresque." Il y avait là un sarcasme à peine dissimulé et Izar se raidit, méfiant. Il avait le sentiment qu'il savait exactement où tout cela allait les mener. "Plutôt..."

Izar se leva d'un bond, ses paumes claquant sur la table. Son tempérament explosa, ce qui fit s'entrechoquer les tasses et la théière sur le plateau. Izar se pencha et fixa l'homme imperturbable devant lui, les yeux plissés. "Si vous êtes venu ici pour me ridiculiser, vous perdez votre temps. Je suis peut-être un Sang-de-Bourbe, mais je surpasse de loin n'importe lequel des sang-purs qui gravitent autour de vous."

Jedusor réagit plus vite qu'Izar n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Avec des réflexes dignes d'un serpent en pleine attaque, Tom Jedusor se redressa et domina Izar de toute sa hauteur. Ses mains surgirent et agrippèrent douloureusement sa mâchoire. Les pupilles rouges qui le fixaient intensément étaient semblables à des charbons ardents.

Le coeur d'Izar sauta dans sa poitrine.

"Tu possèdes une langue que je vais devoir dresser, petit. On peut faire ça de la manière douce ou brutale. C'est à toi de voir. J'exige du respect. Aujourd'hui je fais preuve de clémence mais c'est seulement parce que je te courtise."

"Courtise ?" demanda Izar. Le mot sortit comme un bégaiement étouffé à cause des doigts de Jedusor qui serraient toujours sa mâchoire.

"Je suis venu ici aujourd'hui pour t'offrir deux options : devenir mon partisan ou mon ennemi." Tom le relâcha et lui lança un regard pénétrant. "Je suis un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et toi, Izar, tu as piqué ma curiosité. Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera ?" La question était trop large. Une question dont il était certain qu'elle avait été posée pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

Izar sentit ses genoux faiblir. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et tourna son regard vers la cape noire de Jedusor. Il avait suspecté tout ça. Il _l'avait suspecté_. Pourtant ça avait été un choc que Jedusor le lui annonce aussi brutalement. Tant de questions parcouraient son esprit, des questions qui ne pouvaient pas rester sans réponse et qui nécessitaient d'être éclaircies _maintenant_, avant qu'il ne s'engage dans quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune idée.

Mais il réalisait aussi très bien qu'il avait le dos au mur, un mur à la fois dangereux et inévitable.

"Vous êtes un Seigneur des Ténèbres", murmura doucement Izar en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans les yeux rouges. "J'ai besoin de savoir quelles sont vos idées. J'ai besoin de savoir quand vous prévoyez un soulèvement. La Gazette du Sorcier n'a jamais rien rapporté concernant vos partisans, en supposant que vous en ayez."

"J'ai du temps pour répondre à tes questions tant que tu surveilles ta langue."

Izar regarda calmement Tom Jedusor se rasseoir. Et comme si rien ne s'était passé, l'homme reprit sa tasse de thé et la tint gentiment entre ses longs doigts fins. "Comme j'étais sur le point de te le dire toute à l'heure, j'ai fait un tour dans ton orphelinat pendant ton absence. Je suis capable de lire dans les esprits et d'y voir les souvenirs." Le dos d'Izar se raidit. "Tu as eu une enfance difficile parce que tu était différent d'eux, pas vrai ? Ce garçon ici", dit-il en désignant Louis, "a fait de vie un enfer depuis ta plus tendre enfance."

"Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça", parla Izar d'une voix calme en fusillant Jedusor du regard. "C'était mon intimité, mes souvenirs personnels, quelque chose auquel je tiens beaucoup."

Jedusor se pencha en avant, ses yeux n'exprimant aucune compassion. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui se soucie de l'intimité ? Tu es un partisan potentiel. Je méritais de connaître tout et n'importe quoi sur toi. Tu ne crois pas ?" L'homme n'attendit pas une réponse d'Izar pour poursuivre. "Je ne te demanderai ça qu'une seule fois, Izar. Que penses-tu des moldus ?"

"Je les hais", répondit Izar sans hésitation. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Louis. "Je les ai haïs toute ma vie. Ils sont inférieurs à nous et pourtant ils nous traitent comme de la pourriture. Ils ont peur, ils sont jaloux, et malgré ça, ils ne sont jamais révérencieux." Izar cligna des yeux alors qu'il fixait toujours Louis puis il tourna son regard impassible vers Jedusor. "Voilà ce que je pense des moldus."

L'homme fixa Izar pendant un long moment.

"Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, Izar. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais le découvrir."

L'homme se leva, reposant sa tasse de thé sur le plateau avant de s'avancer vers la forme assise d'Izar. De manière surprenante, il s'accroupit près de la chaise d'Izar et tendit sa main pour la poser sur la joue du jeune garçon. La main était froide, malgré le fait qu'elle ait tenue une tasse de thé chaude quelques secondes auparavant.

"Demain soir a lieu une initiation. Quelques autres jeunes sorciers y recevront ma Marque. Je t'avoue être impatient de te voir rejoindre mes rangs." Izar trouvait ça difficile de respirer avec Jedusor si près de lui. Jamais auparavant il n'avait senti une magie aussi attirante, aussi fascinante. Même si elle était similaire à celle de Dumbledore, la magie de Jedusor était bien plus charismatique et sombre. "Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je prévois de nettoyer toutes les influences moldues qui continuent à tâcher notre monde. Notre monde arrêtera de s'incliner devant toutes les demandes et les besoins des moldus. Nous formerons notre propre entité."

Ses pupilles rouges brillaient avec force et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la joue d'Izar puis l'homme le griffa d'un geste douloureusement possessif. Le jeune sorcier se refusa à grimacer malgré la marque qui brulait sa joue.

Izar se détestait de trembler, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire alors que Jedusor se rapprochait encore, leurs nez se touchant presque. "J'espère que vous réalisez que je ne tremble pas à cause de votre petit discours passionné", commença Izar, sarcastique. "Je tremble à cause de votre magie." Izar sentait qu'il était nécessaire de couvrir ses arrières. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme pense qu'il était facile à charmer. "Je lutte constamment contre ces symptômes."

Jedusor lui offrit un sourire suffisant. "J'avais oublié ton don, mon petit magico-sensible. Je serai grandement honoré de ta présence demain soir." Ses yeux se rétrécirent et Izar aurait pu jurer voir ses pupilles se dilater à cause de leur proximité. Izar trembla à nouveau, serrant ses lèvres de frustration. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi affecté par la magie de l'homme ? "Rassure-toi, Izar, je te trouve tout aussi captivant."

L'homme se recula d'un geste vif et posa quelques chose sur la table devant un Izar immobile. Avant que le jeune orphelin ne puisse réagir, l'homme était sorti.

Izar exhala douloureusement, son corps frémissant de la magie encore présente dans l'air. Le bon côté des choses ? Il était certain que plus il passerait du temps près de Tom Jedusor et plus il serait à l'aise avec sa magie. Ce genre d'incident embarrassant ne devrait plus arriver. Il lui avait fallu un an pour s'habituer à Dumbledore, il allait avoir besoin d'un peu moins de temps avec Tom Jedusor.

C'était simplement une étape à passer...

Ses yeux gris et verts se posèrent sur l'objet sur la table et il sentit les fréquences de magie qui en émanaient. C'était un cristal noir, un tout petit cristal noir accroché à une chaîne. Il savait que c'était un Portoloin.

Alors que ses mains commençaient à se calmer, il attrapa la chaîne et le morceau de parchemin posé dessous. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un petit texte gribouillé de manière élégante.

_Izar,_

_Fixons à sept heures et demie le moment où tu devras décider si tu veux devenir mon ennemi ou mon fidèle partisan._

Le Portoloin allait se déclencher à sept heures et demie le lendemain soir. Izar fixa la chaîne et se demanda ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Etait-ce intelligent de promettre sa loyauté à un homme qui tuerait — probablement massacrerait — autant de moldus que possible ? L'homme était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelque chose que le monde n'avait pas connu depuis la chute de Gellert Grindelwald.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Louis, qui se tenait toujours immobile dans un coin. "Louis", aboya Izar.

Le garçon avança lentement. "Oui, maître ?" Ses yeux vides attendaient son ordre. Un sourire sans lèvre traversa le visage d'Izar à la soumission du garçon. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec ça...

Tout en sachant qu'il allait devoir réfléchir longuement — et sérieusement — à cette initiation, il se résolut à mettre la chaîne autour de son cou. La chaîne sembla ronronner de plaisir.


	5. Partie I Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Izar commençait à changer d'avis.

Son adrénaline était depuis longtemps retombée à la perspective de tuer des moldus et de les contrôler. Oui, il le voulait toujours et rêvait encore d'un monde des sorciers où le mot moldu n'existerait plus. Les promesses de Jedusor étaient suffisantes pour faire ramper n'importe quel homme devant lui et baiser ses pieds, en oubliant tout amour propre.

Mais comme son adrénaline s'était dissipée, son intelligence était revenue au galop. Izar avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir eu toute une journée pour penser sérieusement à sa décision de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Prendre la Marque d'un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres était loin d'être intelligent. Il travaillait au Ministère, plus particulièrement avec des Langues-de-Plomb. Non seulement ça, mais il était toujours à Poudlard. En outre, Izar avait besoin d'obtenir plus d'informations sur l'organisation en elle-même.

Il ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise pour parler à Tom Jedusor de ses inquiétudes et problèmes, tout simplement parce qu'Izar ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Il n'était pas familier avec Jedusor, et par conséquent, ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait le questionner. Jusqu'où Izar pouvait-il aller avant que l'homme ne l'ensorcelle ou en ait simplement assez de sa curiosité ? Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres n'étaient pas célèbres pour leur indulgence ou leurs bonnes dispositions. Jedusor se fichait des autres, Izar le savait bien. Le seule chose dont les Seigneurs des Ténèbres se souciaient c'était de rassembler suffisamment de soldats pour servir leur cause.

Après avoir longuement et sérieusement réfléchi à l'idée de devenir un des partisans de Tom Jedusor, Izar avait décidé qu'il devait agir avec prudence mais rejeter sa proposition. Son refus pouvait produire deux résultats.

Un, Tom Jedusor interpréterait son absence ce soir comme une déclaration de guerre.

Deux, l'homme le laisserait tranquille un peu plus longtemps avant de revenir vers lui avec la promesse d'être marqué.

Le second semblait plus réaliste, Izar le savait. De ce qu'il avait lu sur les Seigneurs des Ténèbres, c'étaient des créatures possessives et fières. Si quelqu'un refusait de rejoindre leur cause, ils le prenaient en chasse pour le massacrer.

Et même si Izar se sentait prêt à être pris en chasse par un Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'il n'était pas en capacité de se défendre seul contre lui. C'était compte tenu de ces réflexions qu'il avait monté son plan pour ce soir. S'il pouvait juste... piquer la curiosité du Seigneur des Ténèbres un peu plus. Peut-être que l'homme ne penserait pas tout de suite à le tuer pour avoir refusé de prendre sa Marque.

Si Izar avait du choisir hier s'il voulait être marqué, il n'aurait pas hésité. Tom Jedusor était un charmeur plutôt doué ; un dont Izar était persuadé qu'il arrivait aisément à obtenir des promesses de ralliement. Izar se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir été si facilement séduit par la promesse qui lui avait été faite de pouvoir un jour détruire les moldus. Tom Jedusor avait trouvé son point faible et avait joué dessus avec brio. C'était dommage que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait cru qu'Izar était un garçon qui ne renoncerait jamais à ses sombres promesses. Jedusor croyait que la soif de revanche d'Izar envers les moldus allait grandir et grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'en jouer.

L'homme avait pris Izar pour un idéaliste.

C'était malheureux pour Tom car Izar était tout le contraire. Izar était logique et intelligent. Son désir de croire en cette promesse avait significativement diminué à partir du moment où son esprit avait recommencé à réfléchir logiquement. Les promesses murmurées que Jedusor lui avait faites la veille n'avaient pas envahi son esprit comme Jedusor l'avait voulu. Au contraire, elles avaient fini réduites à un vague souvenir.

Si Tom Jedusor avait connu la nature d'Izar, il ne lui aurait jamais donné le temps d'y réfléchir. Il aurait du venir le voir le jour de l'initiation.

Mais Izar était content que Jedusor n'ait pas suivi cette route. Il savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences après son refus de rejoindre la cause d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout spécialement d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait déjà essayer de se vendre aux yeux d'Izar. Comment Izar pouvait-il savoir si Tom Jedusor allait réussir à atteindre son but ? Oui, l'homme avait du pouvoir, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un bon Seigneur des Ténèbres — un bon leader.

Mais même si Izar ne désirait pas prendre sa Marque, il ne voulait pas pour autant devenir son ennemi.

Et le point positif de tout cela était qu'Izar allait enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de sa plus grande faiblesse.

Son persécuteur moldu.

"Louis", murmura Izar, les yeux sur le parchemin fraichement écrit. "Viens ici."

"Oui, maître."Louis, toujours sous l'Imperius, s'approcha du bureau d'Izar d'un pas lourd. La bave au coin de sa bouche avait commencé à former de l'écume. Izar la fixa d'un air dégoûté.

"J'ai une tâche importante à te confier ce soir." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre de poche. "Dans quelques minutes, à vrai dire. Ce sera un _immense_ honneur, crois-moi."

Il ignora la réponse monocorde de Louis et relu sa lettre. Afin de calmer la rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Izar avait usé de curiosité pour éviter que Tom Jedusor ne se lance aussitôt à sa poursuite quand il se rendrait compte de son absence. Et à cette fin, Izar avait du révéler quelques informations. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui, c'était arrogant et hautain.

_Tom Jedusor,_

_J'écris pour m'excuser de mon absence. Bien que vous ayez grandement éveillé mon intérêt concernant votre prometteuse ascension, je me dois de décliner votre offre pour le moment. Je ne suis pas un idéaliste, je ne laisse pas des rêves puérils et stupides obscurcir mon jugement. Ceci, Mr Jedusor, était une habile manoeuvre de votre part. Vous avez bien joué votre rôle de séducteur et je ne peux qu'exprimer mon émerveillement face à votre savoir-faire. La plupart des hommes sont des idéalistes, mais, malgré mon jeune âge, je suis quelqu'un de rationnel. Je souhaite en savoir plus sur vous et vos partisans. Et pour cela, je me dois de garder mes distances._

_Je n'ai que quatorze ans, Mr Jedusor, et ai amplement le temps de vous allouer mes services. Je possède également de fortes attaches au Ministère. Accepter votre Marque maintenant serait un lourd fardeau à porter._

_Par ailleurs, je peux vous assurer que votre identité secrète est sauve avec moi._

_Je ne parlerai jamais de vous, _

_Izar Harrison_

Izar grimaça. Il trouvait la lettre puérile. Le mot "quatorze" sautait aux yeux. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir quatorze ans et, Merlin, espérait ne pas agir comme un enfant de quatorze ans. Est-ce que sa lettre sonnait infantile ? Il n'espérait pas. Il ne voulait pas que Tom Jedusor ne le prenne pas au sérieux parce qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans. L'homme penserait pouvoir le manipuler plus aisément encore.

Se passant la main dans ses cheveux, il plia le parchemin et l'attacha à la chaîne. Il ne restait plus que deux minutes avant sept heures et demie.

Il trouvait que la lettre ne prenait pas vraiment parti. Elle ne disait pas spécifiquement qu'Izar refusait la proposition de l'homme, mais juste qu'il avait besoin de plus de temps. Ce qui était le cas. Mais avec un peu de chance... avec un peu de chance, l'homme allait maintenant le laisser tranquille. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait probablement l'oublier après avoir reçu la lettre, à moins qu'il ne se lance à ses trousses.

Izar désirait rester neutre dans la guerre à venir. Mais il savait que personne ne pouvait rester neutre à moins d'être extrêmement malin. Et à la fin, on était bien obligé de prendre parti.

"Je veux que tu donnes ceci à Tom Jedusor, Louis." Les mains d'Izar tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il tendait le Portoloin et la lettre à Louis.

Il baissa les yeux quand Louis prit les objets. En envoyant le garçon au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Izar lui offrait sa faiblesse. Tom Jedusor ne pouvait plus utiliser le persécuteur de son enfance comme un moyen de chantage, comme une promesse qu'il puisse un jour torturer et tuer le garçon. L'idée était tellement agréable — tellement tentante — qu'Izar savait que c'était une faiblesse flagrante. La faiblesse précise sur laquelle Jedusor avait essayé de jouer.

Il devait se débarrasser de Louis. Et la seule manière qu'il connaissait, sans se faire attraper, c'était d'offrir le moldu à un groupe de sorciers qui méprisaient son genre.

Izar serait surpris de voir Louis revenir. Si c'était le cas, alors Tom Jedusor aurait compris qu'Izar essayait de se débarrasser de sa faiblesse. Et l'homme lui renverrait le garçon comme monnaie d'échange.

Et c'était ce qu'il risquait de se passer si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avérait suffisamment intelligent et manipulateur, comme il le soupçonnait d'être. Izar serait légèrement déçu si Jedusor ne suspectait pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à lui envoyer Louis. Si le garçon revenait, Izar serait satisfait car cela signifierait que Jedusor était suffisamment intelligent pour être un leader et comprendre les moindres petits détails. En revanche, Izar serait également déçu car cela signifierait qu'il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de tuer lui-même Louis.

Les yeux baissés et le coeur battant la chamade, Izar regarda Louis partir avec le Portoloin.

Qu'importe son anxiété, Izar savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur Tom Jedusor et sa cause pour savoir s'il était digne de sa loyauté.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Lucius resserra sa prise sur le dossier, particulièrement fier de sa réussite. Un des avantages de siéger au conseil d'administration de Poudlard était d'avoir accès aux dossiers des étudiants. C'était celui entre ses mains qu'il avait tout spécialement voulu obtenir. Les dossiers se mettaient à jour chaque année des nouvelles informations les concernant.

Après l'initiation improvisée de la semaine dernière, Lucius avait dès le lendemain demandé à consulter le dossier d'Izar Harrison. Six jours plus tard, il en avait reçu l'autorisation. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire le dossier, non, il connaissait les informations qu'il contenait. C'était pour Tom Jedusor, après que l'homme ait reçu un moldu à la place d'Izar Harrison le soir de l'initiation. Les Mangemorts présents n'avaient pas compris la signification du moldu. En fait, aucun n'était au courant qu'Izar était censé s'y rendre excepté Lucius.

Après avoir raccompagné son fils nouvellement marqué à la maison, Lucius avait été appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme lui avait montré la lettre. Au départ, Lucius avait été surpris que le garçon ait confessé son véritable âge au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la lettre était en fait un tour adroit de sa part.

Lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient tout deux conclu que le garçon essayait de gagner un peu de temps.

Excepté cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gardé son opinion pour lui-même et ne s'était pas exprimé sur le sujet. Après lui avoir sèchement ordonné de se procurer le dossier du garçon, il n'avait plus jamais mentionné Izar Harrison.

Ce n'était pas étonnant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne parle pas d'Izar. L'homme ne dévoilait jamais ses objectifs, ses émotions et certainement pas ses favoris. Lucius était suffisamment intelligent pour voir l'obsession maladive que Tom Jedusor nourrissait pour le garçon de quatorze ans. Malgré ses capacités à éviter le sujet, Lucius savait que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été obsédé par lui, le garçon aurait déjà été massacré pour avoir osé refuser de manière aussi impolie de prendre sa Marque.

Et le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres continue à s'intéresser à l'étrange né-moldu, prouvait qu'Izar Harrison représentait probablement plus qu'un simple allié pour lui.

Mais quoi alors ?

"Entrez", appela la voix masculine à l'intérieur du bureau. Lucius lança un regard glacial à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avant d'entrer dans le bureau privé du Sous-secrétaire du Ministère de la Magie.

Lucius ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, en fixant les impressionnantes piles de dossiers sur le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme était penché sur un parchemin, ses lunettes inutiles glissant sur son nez alors que sa plume s'agitait d'une manière charmante. Lucius se racla la gorge et lui tendit le dossier qu'il tenait. "J'ai le dossier que vous vouliez, monsieur", dit-il d'une voix traînante, impatient de voir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait penser du dossier.

L'homme marqua une pause, juste brièvement, avant de continuer à écrire. "Sur le garçon ?"

"Le garçon, oui", répondit calmement Lucius.

Sa gorge produisit un son désintéressé et il indiqua une pile de dossier. "Pose-le là-dessus, j'y jetterai un coup d'oeil plus tard, je présume." C'était à nouveau de l'indifférence feinte. En apparence, le dossier apparaissait presque comme un problème — un lourd fardeau.

Lucius acquiesça mais haussa un sourcil moqueur. "Hé bien, si vous ne désirez pas le consulter maintenant, je vais devoir le replacer aux archives." Avec un hochement de tête respectueux, Lucius tourna les talons. Et, s'il ne se trompait pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait l'arrêter dans un instant...

"Lucius." La voix de l'homme sonnait comme un dangereux avertissement. "J'ai dit que je le consulterai plus tard. Pose-le ici, tout de suite."

Dissimulant son sourire narquois avant faire volte-face, Lucius revint près du bureau. Il évita intentionnellement le regard de l'homme et posa le dossier sur le parchemin à l'encre encore fraîche. "Ce serait dans votre intérêt, Maître, de le lire tout de suite. Je n'ai le dossier que pour une heure", suggéra Lucius d'une voix calme, même s'ils se trouvaient dans le bureau officiel du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Si j'avais voulu que tu me tiennes la main au moment où je lirai le dossier, Lucius, je te l'aurais demandé." Néanmoins, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reposa sa plume dans l'encrier et ses yeux se posèrent sur le dossier. La première chose que l'homme regarda fut la date de naissance inscrite sur la couverture. Comme l'avait dit l'enfant, sa date de naissance indiquait qu'il avait quatorze ans, bientôt quinze. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha un léger ricanement.

Lucius en prit note. "Si je peux me permettre cette audace, Maître, je pensais que vous seriez impatient de voir le potentiel que représente un garçon si jeune. Pourtant, vous semblez... déçu." Il savait qu'il dépassait les bornes. Il devait se rappeler que l'homme devant lui n'était _pas_ qu'un simple politicien.

"Lucius, si je voulais que tu saches pourquoi je suis déçu de l'âge du garçon, je le partagerais avec toi", répondit Jedusor d'un ton cinglant. Ses charmant yeux marrons se posèrent sur lui. "Surveille ton langage et ta position, Lucius, je n'ai que faire de ton opinion."

Lucius baissa la tête, ses yeux toujours fixé sur la couverture du dossier. Le dossier n'était pas épais, mais c'était le cas de la plupart des étudiants. Lucius remarqua néanmoins une photo en couleur qui en dépassait. Juste un infime morceau. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement.

Jedusor tourna la page, ses yeux parcourant les résultats du BUSE. "Les notes maximales pour un enfant de son âge ; j'imagine que ce sont les examens qui lui ont permis de sauter une classe ?"

Lucius hocha la tête. "Ses résultats étaient les meilleurs par rapport aux cinquième années. C'est un véritable prodige. Pourtant, il reste dans l'ombre. Une attitude très curieuse quand on sait que les nés-moldus souffrent généralement d'un fort besoin de reconnaissance dans le monde des sorciers. Drago m'a informé qu'Izar ne fréquentait personne à l'école."

"Il ne m'apparaît pas comme le genre d'enfant qui se pavanerait dans l'école", considéra à voix haute Jedusor alors qu'il tournait la page. Il tomba sur la photo. Lucius se figea quand il remarqua que c'était la photo officielle qui servait d'identification aux employés du Ministère.

"Il travaille au Ministère ?" questionna Lucius d'un ton surpris. Le document venait d'être ajouté au dossier. Il n'y était pas quand Lucius s'était penché dessus à la fin de l'année scolaire pour prendre connaissance de ses notes au BUSE.

Ses yeux sondèrent la photographie. Izar Harrison y tenait son numéro d'identification à hauteur de sa poitrine. Les photographies d'identification du Ministère étaient proches de celles d'Azkaban, très proches même. Sa cape sombre et l'arrière-fond noir faisaient fortement ressortir les traits pâles du garçon. Lucius laissa ses yeux parcourir les traits fins de son visage, prenant plaisir à le regarder sans avoir à s'inquiéter que d'autres puissent remarquer son intérêt.

Cela réaffirmait sa suspicion qu'Izar Harrison n'était _pas_ un Sang-de-Bourbe. Le garçon était bien trop beau — bien trop unique pour un sorcier au sang impur. Ses traits étaient exotiques, _saisissants_. Et Lucius n'avait pas honte de fixer le visage du Serdaigle. Non, Lucius avait toujours aimé les belles choses. Il n'y avait aucune honte à les regarder.

Mais s'il mettait de côté ce qu'il savait du garçon, il lui semblait qu'Izar Harrison ressemblait remarquablement à un...

"Le Département des Mystères", murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses doigts tapotaient la photographie et ses yeux fixaient le logo du Département situé sous le numéro d'identification. "Dis-moi, Lucius, comment le fait que le garçon soit devenu un Langue-de-Plomb à _quatorze ans_ ait pu t'échapper ?"

Lucius recula d'un pas au regard que lui lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je ne sais pas, Maître. N'est-ce pas de l'exploitation d'enfant ? Faire travailler un enfant de quatorze ans est contre la loi — c'est illégal. Izar Harrison est mineur et n'a pas de tuteur légal, il ne peut pas travailler."

Tom replaça la photographie dans le dossier, son regard furieux passant de Lucius à l'enfant au sourire en coin sur l'image. L'homme ne dit rien pendant un long moment alors que ses yeux parcouraient les traits du garçon. "Tu as abordé un point intéressant, Lucius", commença lentement l'homme. "Le Ministère se trouverait dans une situation embarrassante si cela venait à sortir. Cependant, je ne l'exploiterai pas pour le moment. Mais je peux l'utiliser à mon avantage."

"Comment ?" Lucius regarda l'index du Seigneur des Ténèbres courir tendrement sur la joue d'Izar.

"Il existe de nombreuses possibilités, Lucius. Je possède déjà un espion parmi les Langues-de-Plomb. Pourquoi pas deux ?" L'homme lâche un léger soupir et referma le dossier d'Izar Harrison. "De la même manière, si les Langues-de-Plomb ont intégré l'enfant à leur Département, il doit y avoir une bonne raison." Tom Jedusor se retourna pour regarder Lucius, les sourcils levés. "J'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas me renseigner sur l'enfant avant de le courtiser. Je réalise à présent que je n'ai pas affaire à un adolescent ordinaire, mais à un adulte dans un corps d'enfant. Néanmoins, je dois me rappeler que ce n'est qu'un enfant."

"Allez-vous continuer à le courtiser ?" questionna Lucius, comprenant la logique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était rare de croiser un véritable prodige. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait stupide de ne pas l'utiliser. "Ou croyez-vous que Dumbledore et le Ministère ont déjà mis la main sur le garçon ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'Izar soit un sorcier facile à convaincre. Je le vois plus comme un leader silencieux qui préfère rester seul. C'est un solitaire, ce qui est rare de nos jours." Jedusor tendit le dossier à Lucius, ses lèvres ne formant plus qu'une ligne fine. "Mais je suis confiant, j'arriverai à l'avoir pour moi."

Lucius prit le dossier et hocha la tête. "J'ai confiance en vos talents, maître."

Les yeux marrons de l'homme se plissèrent. "Rappelle-moi, Lucius, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à l'enfant ?"

Eclaircissant sa voix, Lucius redressa son menton. "Je me sens attiré par lui, Maître", répondit-il en toute honnêteté. "Exactement comme vous."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana sombrement, ses yeux brillant dangereusement. "Espérons, mon ami, pour ton bien-être, que ce n'est _pas_ comme moi." Lucius fronça les sourcils, incertain quant à savoir comment répondre ou rassurer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Qu'avait exactement en tête le Seigneur des Ténèbres concernant Izar Harrison ?

"Est-ce toujours bon pour cette année scolaire, Maître ?" changea rapidement de sujet Lucius, son dos parcouru de frissons sous le regard inquisiteur de l'homme. "Drago est très excité et honoré de la tâche que vous lui avez confiée."

Les lèvres de Tom formèrent une ligne fine et les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent. "Je suis toujours prêt, Lucius, mais j'ai changé mes plans." Lucius resta impassible, mais il savait ce que signifiait ce changement. Drago allait être mécontent.

Et à travers ses paupières à moitié closes, il regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencher et poser son index sur le dossier d'Izar Harrison. Un sourire prédateur éclaira ses lèvres et les yeux de l'homme raillèrent Lucius. "C'est _lui_ que je veux à la place."

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Izar ferma la porte derrière lui, tremblant de dégoût. Les retourneurs de temps lui avait pris trois jours de plus que prévu. Il venait de les terminer aujourd'hui et Owen Welder avait été peu impressionné par le travail d'Izar.

_Avec trois jours de retard, Mr Harrison, je suis un peu déçu._

Heureusement, c'était la fin de la semaine. Izar n'avait pas à revenir le lendemain, puisque c'était samedi. Il allait pouvoir se détendre à l'orphelinat... tellement... ironique. La détente n'était pas quelques chose qu'il avait l'habitude d'associer à l'orphelinat, mais Izar préférait être là-bas qu'au Ministère à fabriquer d'autres retourneurs de temps. Owen ne lui avait pas demandé d'en faire d'autres et Izar présumait qu'il allait pouvoir travailler sur son projet personnel à partir de lundi.

Cette idée le rendait impatient d'y retourner. Mais il ne devait pas fonder trop d'espoirs là-dessus. Il était sûr qu'Owen allait avoir un autre projet à lui confier.

Au moins, il n'allait pas se soucier de la politique du monde des sorciers ce weekend. Il n'avait ni vu, ni entendu parlé de Tom Jedusor. Louis n'était pas revenu la nuit dernière. Izar en avait été très déçu. Cependant, cela lui ôtait un léger poids des épaules. Il n'aurait plus à se demander ce que ce serait de servir un homme aussi puissant que Tom Jedusor.

Se redressant contre la porte, Izar allait se diriger vers la sortie quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la Salle de la Mort. Il ne devait vraiment pas y entrer. En dépit du fait qu'il n'y était pas autorisé, Izar ne voulait pas y pénétrer de peur d'être trop distrait par le mystère à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux verts et gris scannèrent la pièce circulaire puis il s'approcha de la Salle de la Mort. Rapidement, pour ne pas changer d'avis, il posa sa paume contre la porte et attendit qu'elle s'ouvre après avoir reconnu sa signature magique.

Izar pénétra dans la salle, frissonnant inconsciemment à la soudaine chute de température. Il aurait pu voir sa respiration dans l'air si la lumière n'avait pas été si tamisée. Izar s'autorisa un petit sourire alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce. Ses pieds glissaient de manière élégante sur le sol de pierre irrégulier alors qu'il se dirigeait en son centre. La pièce en elle-même était de forme carrée et l'unique lumière était dirigée vers son centre, éclairant la vieille arche d'une lueur étrange.

Izar contempla la scène, debout au bord de la fosse. La pierre descendait en escalier jusqu'à un trou dans lequel se trouvait une estrade, au centre de laquelle se dressait la veille arche — le Voile. Izar préféra rester bien au-dessus de l'estrade, à une distance respectable du Voile, au cas où sa curiosité le menait trop loin.

Il s'accroupit au bord de la fosse, fixant avidement le rideau noir déchiré accroché à l'arche. Dans le noir, ses doigts caressèrent le sol de pierre irrégulier alors qu'il regardait le rideau noir flotter doucement. S'il écoutait avec suffisamment de concentration, il pouvait entendre les chuchotements rauques qui en provenaient. Izar trouvait ça totalement éblouissant. Regarder le Voile provoqua d'agréables frissons en lui et une envie urgente de mieux comprendre ce vieux morceau d'architecture.

La pièce était très sombre et Izar détourna son regard de l'arche pour visualiser le reste de la Salle de la Mort, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la salle d'audience qu'il avait vue pendant sa visite le premier jour. De nombreux bancs en pierre entourait la pièce, tous dirigés vers l'estrade en bas.

Tout dans la pièce était silencieux, immobile et froid.

"Magnifique, pas vrai ?"

Izar se redressa, surpris de voir une femme assise sur un des bancs en pierre. Il avait été tellement absorbé par l'arche qu'il n'avait même pas vérifié s'il était seul.

Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa. La première chose qu'il remarqua ce fut la beauté qu'elle aurait pu dégager si elle n'avait pas semblé si fatiguée et maigre. C'était une femme à l'apparence frêle avec de long cheveux roux et une peau de porcelaine. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un rouleau de parchemin. Ses mains, remarqua-t-il, étaient très longues et incroyablement fines. Ses poignets étaient décharnés, trahissant sa maigreur. Izar pensa qu'elle ne devait pas beaucoup prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle était propre, oui, mais elle ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde de son apparence.

Ses cheveux fins tombèrent sur son visage anguleux, dissimulant son regard triste. Sa bouche formait une ligne fine alors qu'elle l'observait avec autant d'attention.

"C'est vrai", répondit doucement Izar, sa voix semblant résonner dans toute la pièce. "J'imagine que vous travaillez ici ?" Sa magie n'était ni très puissante, ni incroyable. Il avait vu mieux et pourtant, elle lui semblait familière.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, ses yeux le détaillant des pieds à la tête, l'air absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait. "Exact." Elle détourna brièvement ses yeux de lui. Izar regarda son profil et remarqua que son expression avait changé. Tout chez elle semblait dire qu'elle était profondément déprimée. Puis un instant plus tard, son expression se durcit à nouveau et elle se tourna vers lui. "Je m'appelle Lily Potter et tu dois être Izar Harrison."

Ce n'était pas une question. Et Izar n'était pas surpris qu'elle sache qui il était. Après tout, la plupart des Langues-de-Plomb avaient été prévenus de son arrivée avant même qu'il n'arrive. "Ton mari ? James ? C'est un Auror, c'est ça ?" Izar se souvenait avoir lu quelque chose sur James Potter. Apparemment, c'était un sorcier plutôt doué qui avait tué de nombreux sorciers des Forces du Mal au début de sa carrière.

"Oui, il est Auror." Izar remarqua qu'elle évitait son regard. "Comme tu peux le voir, je préfère les connaissances obscures comme travail." Marquant brièvement une pause, comme si elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle demanda : "J'imagine que toi aussi ? Peu de personnes, en particulier les enfants, trouvent que l'arche est un bel endroit."

Izar acquiesça, ses yeux se détournant d'elle pour se poser sur l'arche en contrebas. "Je suis très intrigué par le Voile. J'espère pouvoir l'étudier un jour." De manière surprenante, c'était facile de lui parler. Non pas qu'Izar l'appréciait elle ou la conversation, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se trouvait dans la Salle de la Mort, un endroit particulièrement paisible.

Lily se leva du banc et fourra plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin dans une sacoche. Après avoir mis la lanière sur son épaule, elle remonta les quelques marches qui la menaient vers Izar et la sortie. "Je pourrais peut-être parler à Owen Welder pour qu'il te mute ici." Izar remarqua que son ton était légèrement hésitant comme si elle ne croyait pas vraiment en ce qu'elle disait. "Tu n'es ici que pour l'été, c'est ça ?"

C'était comme si elle se moquait d'Izar. Elle ne se le coltinerait que quelques semaines mais il n'allait pas être un fardeau très longtemps.

Izar plissa légèrement les yeux. Il n'aimait pas être traité comme un enfant. "Merci, Mme Potter, mais je crois que je vais refuser. Si j'ai envie de travailler ici, j'irais demander moi-même à Mr Welder." Il lui lança un regard glacial puis hocha la tête et quitta la Salle de la Mort.

_Franchement._

Izar imaginait que Lily Potter, comme les autres adultes, ne le considérait pas comme un vrai Langue-de-Plomb, ni digne de leurs savoirs. Personne ne le prenait jamais au sérieux malgré ses résultats d'examen. Ils le prenaient tous pour un clown.

Un jour, Izar allait tous leur prouver le contraire.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Ce ne fut que quand il arriva à l'orphelinat qu'il prit conscience à quel point sa vie ne pouvait pas être un minimum normale.

Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années se dirigea en courant vers lui, à peine Izar eut-il posé un pied dans l'orphelinat. Il lança un regard glacial à l'enfant, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres alors qu'il fixait le moldu. "Izar !" Les yeux du garçon brillaient. "Louis est revenu !"

Izar s'arrêta net, le dos raide.

L'orphelinat était en alerte depuis que Louis avait disparu une semaine auparavant. Les autorités locales avaient mis en place des recherches mais s'étaient retrouvées bredouilles. Izar pensait que Tom Jedusor avait tué Louis, mais apparemment il se trompait.

"Il était recouvert de sang et arrivait à peine à marcher !" continua l'enfant d'un ton rapide et essoufflé, très excité. "Et il m'a donné ça. Il voulait que je te le donne."

Un morceau de papier froissé fut poussé sous le nez d'Izar. Le coeur battant la chamade, Izar le prit et le déplia lentement. Seuls trois mots, d'une écriture élégante, se trouvaient sur le petit morceau de parchemin.

_Ainsi soit-il._

Izar fronça les sourcils, mais il ne put empêcher son estomac de se tordre avec appréciation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était suffisamment intelligent et manipulateur pour réaliser qu'Izar avait essayé de se débarrasser par la facilité de sa faiblesse. L'homme était monté, un peu plus encore, dans l'estime d'Izar.

Même si le petit message pouvait renfermer beaucoup de significations, Izar savait une chose.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait _définitivement_ pas oublié.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **Merci pour vos reviews, vos remarques et vos compliments, c'est encore et toujours un plaisir de vous lire :)

Vous l'avez vu, ce chapitre met à nouveau en scène les incessantes manoeuvres intellectuelles d'Izar et Jedusor pour parvenir à leurs fins propres — rallier Izar à sa cause pour Voldemort, conserver son indépendance pour Izar. Faites-vous y car, pour tout dire, leur petit ballet ne cessera jamais. Et c'est ça qui est bon, non ?

Je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes que vous avez pu trouver, je me relis très sérieusement avant de publier, mais j'en rate probablement quelques unes... Epic Solemnity étant elle aussi très familière des petites fautes persistantes malgré relecture, on va dire que j'essaie de coller au mieux à son style dans ma traduction. Maligne la traductrice, non ? ^^


	6. Partie I Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Ses doigts tremblaient et une goutte de sueur tomba de son sourcil, formant une tâche sur le bureau sur lequel il travaillait. Sa concentration était entièrement dirigée sur l'objet sur lequel il travaillait, tout le reste autour de lui étant nul et insignifiant.

Izar grogna, la vitre ne voulant pas se modeler comme il le désirait. Il semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en mesurer les dimensions, elles changeaient, rendant impossible de mouler la vitre avec le reste des matériaux. Il devait reconnaître que ce bout d'invention était _moche_. Mais Izar n'était pas designer et c'était son premier essai. Ce qui importait était la magie contenue dans l'objet. La forme en elle-même n'était pas vraiment un cercle, ni un carré, mais quelque chose à mi-chemin avec quelques coins pointus...

Ses doigts se figèrent quand il aperçut derrière lui le regard narquois qui se reflétait dans la vitre qu'il tenait. Il lui fallut un court instant avant de reconnaître la personne qui le fixait, et quand il l'eut reconnue, il fit tomber le morceau de vitre ensorcelée et le regarda, horrifié, voler en éclats sur son bureau.

Il vola en éclats, mais n'explosa pas comme Izar s'y attendait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il fixait, dégoûté, la vitre brisée. Elle aurait du exploser s'il avait mis suffisamment de magie dedans. Les dents serrés, il grogna, se retourna lentement et regarda Tom Jedusor avec un mélange de surprise et d'irritation.

L'homme baissa les yeux sur lui avec dédain. "Mr Jedusor", commença tranquillement Izar, avec une légère pointe d'agacement. "Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" La première chose qu'il voulait lui demander était de savoir comment l'homme, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, savait qu'il travaillait ici en tant que Langue-de-Plomb, mais c'était plutôt logique si Izar réfléchissait bien. L'homme était simplement la deuxième personne la plus haut-placée au Ministère et devait avoir accès à n'importe quel dossier s'il le désirait.

Cependant, alors que son agacement déclinait, un sentiment de suspicion prit sa place. Une suspicion prudente. Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait en tête exactement ? Quand Louis, son persécuteur à l'orphelinat, était finalement rentré la semaine dernière avec un mot de Tom Jedusor, Izar s'était dit qu'il risquait très bientôt de recevoir des nouvelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et comme il le suspectait, l'homme était là.

Même si Izar ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur deuxième rencontre se passe ici...

Pendant un long moment, Jedusor préféra rester silencieux, ses yeux fixant d'abord l'objet dans les mains d'Izar puis balayant plus longtemps encore son visage. "Votre pause déjeuner est censée commencer dans quelques minutes, non ?"

Cette voix. Elle était trop prononcée et arrogante. Mais c'était logique. C'était la voix d'un charmeur, d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres en pleine ascension.

Izar pinça ses lèvres et posa ses outils. Ils ne le consolaient en rien de toute façon. "Je ne prévoyais pas de prendre une pause déjeuner aujourd'hui, monsieur", dit-il respectueusement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme devant lui, presque émerveillé. Izar ne montrerait jamais complètement son émerveillement ou son assentiment, mais il devait prouver son respect devant quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Tom Jedusor. Ne pas offrir de respect à un sorcier qui le méritait ne ferait que créer des problèmes et le ferait passer pour un imprudent.

Autour d'eux, quelques Langues-de-Plomb stoppèrent leur travail en remarquant l'intrus. Leurs regards froids jaugèrent la situation puis ils se remirent au travail en apercevant le Sous-secrétaire de la Magie.

Jedusor haussa un sourcil. "Je pense que vous allez prendre une pause déjeuner aujourd'hui, Mr Harrison. Votre présence me serait très _agréable_."

C'était un ordre déguisé sous un ton mielleux. Izar lâcha un petit soupir en se levant gracieusement de son bureau. Peut-être qu'une pause pourrait lui faire du bien. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi la vitre, en se brisant, n'avait pas produit une faible explosion. Les propriétés du sort qu'il avait lancé auraient du réagir à la cassure. Au lieu de ça, rien ne s'était produit.

Izar suivit Jedusor à travers le Département des Mystères. Ils dépassèrent les Langues-de-Plomb qui travaillaient toujours à leur bureau. Leurs inventions avaient bien meilleures allures que la sienne. Izar était curieux de savoir, pour chacune, ce qu'elles étaient et leurs fonctions. Mais c'était une règle stricte de ne pas parler de ses projets personnels. Personne ne parlait jamais de son travail ou même le désirait. Ca aurait été bien trop secret d'en discuter, comme si ça revenait à en parler à une source extérieure.

_Personne_ ne savait exactement ce qu'un Langue-de-Plomb faisait, excepté quelques rares personnes dans le Ministère. Mais même, leur savoir restait très limité. Et il devait en demeurer ainsi.

Une fois qu'ils eurent pénétrés dans un ascenseurs, Jedusor tendit le bras et rabattit la capuche d'Izar sur sa tête. "Garde ton visage couvert", murmura doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'ils étaient rejoints pas un autre sorcier au huitième étage.

L'homme qui entra dans l'ascenseur n'eut aucune retenue à inspectait du regard Jedusor et Izar. D'un oeil évaluateur et intéressé, il parcourut l'uniforme d'Izar. Les sorciers étaient par nature très curieux au sujet des Langues-de-Plomb. Et Izar les comprenait. Mais la curiosité n'était pas la meilleure chose à arborer, spécialement pour les personnes comme Izar, qui restaient très perturbées émotionnellement tant qu'ils n'avaient pas assouvi leur curiosité.

"J'espère que vous passez une bonne journée ?"

Izar lança un regard à Jedusor à côté de lui. L'expression du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne laissait rien transpirer. Etait-il furieux contre Izar ? Nourrissait-il des envies de meurtre après qu'Izar ait refusé de prendre sa Marque ? C'était impossible à dire. Tout ce qui pouvait réconforter Izar était la magie de l'homme. Elle était calme et tranquille aujourd'hui. Attirante comme toujours, oui, mais pas furieuse.

"Aussi bonne que possible, je présume", répondit calmement Izar, tournant son regard vers l'étranger dans l'ascenseur. L'homme toussa dans sa main avant de détourner ses regard d'Izar, les jours légèrement rougies.

La bouche d'Izar se pinça devant l'évidente curiosité. Certaines personnes étaient _loin_ d'être discrètes.

Après ce qui sembla plusieurs minutes, l'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage principal. Jedusor entraîna Izar en dehors de l'ascenseur, sa taille imposante dominant le jeune sorcier. "Pardonne leur agitation, Izar, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de croiser des Langues-de-Plomb dans le hall, encore moins aussi petits."

Etait-ce une insinuation ?

Izar leva le regard vers Jedusor, les yeux plissés. Les coins des lèvres de l'homme étaient légèrement relevés, indiquant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait en fait un sens de l'humour. Qui l'aurait cru ? "Oui, à vrai dire, les Langues-de-Plomb ont tendance à rétrécir à cause du manque de lumière naturelle dans les cachots où nous travaillons", répliqua Izar d'un ton sec, jouant sur le stéréotype que les employés du Ministère nourrissaient sur les Langues-de-Plomb. Ouvertement, la majorité de la population croyait que les Langues-de-Plomb étaient des ermites, se réfugiant dans leur cachot pour fuir le reste de la société.

Jedusor laissa échapper un petit rire sombre et entraîna Izar au-delà de la cafétéria du Ministère. L'homme, remarquant le regard interrogateur d'Izar, répondit calmement à sa question silencieuse : "J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas que nous déjeunions dehors." Il n'y avait pas de place à l'argumentation, même si Izar voulait déjeuner ici, au Ministère.

La seule réponse qu'obtint Jedusor fut une tension accrue dans les épaules d'Izar.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'air frais à l'extérieur, Tom se pencha plus près, son souffle jouant sur la peau sensible d'Izar. "Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te tuer." Après ça, Jedusor posa son bras autour des épaules fines d'Izar et le tira contre lui.

Avant qu'Izar ne puisse réagir, il transplanait avec Tom Jedusor vers une destination inconnue.

Il fallut un long moment à Izar avant d'arriver reprendre ses esprits. Il s'affaissa dans l'étreinte de Jedusor, combattant la nausée qui menaçait son estomac et sa gorge. Il voulait vomir, mais savait que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de refaire la décoration des fines bottes de cuir de Jedusor avec son petit déjeuner.

Une fois qu'il eut à nouveau les idées claires, il évalua les alentours. Au lieu d'apparaître devant les formes salivantes des partisans de Tom Jedusor, Izar fut rassuré de constater qu'ils se trouvaient devant un petit café. "As-tu déjà déjeuné au Lauren McLeen ?" le questionna Jedusor alors que sa main passait de l'épaule d'Izar au creux de son dos.

Izar se tendit au contact, pas du tout habitué aux contacts physiques, aux caresses ou tout ce qui s'en rapprochait. Néanmoins, il conserva une expression impassible malgré son dégoût pour la main autoritaire dans son dos. "Non, je... n'ai jamais eu le luxe de déjeuner à l'extérieur, encore moins dans un café qui semble servir ses plats dans des assiettes en argent." Ses yeux pâles étudièrent les cuillères en or posées sur les tables recouvertes de soie.

Vraiment ? Le monde des sorciers n'avait vraiment rien de plus important à financer ? Ah oui, il y avait les bals du Ministère pour dilapider encore un peu plus d'argent.

"Alors considère ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire", commenta calmement Jedusor, saluant d'un hochement de tête la serveuse qui se tenait à l'entrée derrière son pupitre. Elle sourit bêtement à la vue de Tom Jedusor, baissant la tête alors qu'il remontait la longue ligne de clients qui attendaient. Personne ne s'en plaignit en voyant qui passait la ligne d'attente.

Izar se sentit un peu bizarre alors qu'il dépassait le groupe de clients qui attendaient pour déjeuner. Jamais il n'avait eu le privilège de passer devant tout le monde. Et il n'avait jamais eu le privilège de posséder sa propre table dans un café branché comme Jedusor.

L'homme le guida jusqu'à une table isolée à l'arrière du café. Elle était préservée des regards et de la lumière par un pilier en pierre. "Un cadeau d'anniversaire ?" questionna Izar, absolument incertain de ce que l'homme voulait dire.

Izar resta debout près de sa chaise, attendant que la personne la plus importante s'asseye. Jedusor, remarquant son geste, lui lança un sourire narquois avant de s'asseoir. "Un cadeau, pour ton anniversaire aujourd'hui." Tom fit un geste à Izar pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Ses yeux marrons surprirent l'expression interloquée d'Izar. "Evidemment, tu n'as pas oublié ton quinzième anniversaire." Le ton de l'homme était clairement amusé, quoique légèrement rude.

Après s'être assit à son tour, Izar déplia la serviette en soie sur ses genoux. Il avait souvent lu des choses concernant les manières qu'il fallait adopter quand on mangeait en présence de quelqu'un d'important, mais c'était la première fois qu'il les employait. "Pour tout vous dire, monsieur, mon anniversaire est la dernière chose que j'ai eue en tête." Et c'était vrai. Il avait complètement oublié son anniversaire. Ce n'avait jamais été un évènement majeur dans sa vie, principalement parce qu'on ne le lui avait jamais souhaité. Personne ne connaissait la date de son anniversaire.

Tom Jedusor était le premier à lui fêter son anniversaire.

"Et qu'est-ce que..." Il se pencha un peu plus, marquant une pause pour retirer sa capuche à Izar. Le lourd tissu tomba de sa tête, s'écrasant sur sa nuque. "... tu as eu en tête ?" Ses yeux prirent une expression passionnée alors qu'ils sondaient Izar.

Izar détourna les yeux du regard pénétrant de Tom Jedusor quand la serveuse arriva. Elle ne les interrompait pas forcément ; elle posa juste une tasse de thé fumante devant Jedusor puis une autre devant Izar avant de repartir. La regardant partir, Izar envisagea comment il allait interagir avec Tom Jedusor. Il était le premier à admettre qu'il n'était pas très expérimenté pour tout ce qui touchait à l'art de la socialisation et de la politique avec un Sous-secrétaire de la Magie. Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres étaient une autre histoire.

Que ressentait-il maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui parlait à nouveau ? Izar admettait qu'il était légèrement flatté de l'intérêt que lui portait à nouveau l'homme. N'importe quel homme ou femme serait flatté qu'un puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres lui porte de l'attention, même après avoir refusé sa Marque. Izar savait que l'homme n'était pas furieux de son refus, ce qui le surprenait.

"J'ai été très occupé par mon travail, entre autres choses." Il tenta un regard vers l'homme, croisant ses charmants yeux marrons.

Tom Jedusor, dans son déguisement de soixante ans, semblait inoffensif. Evidemment, il émanait toujours de lui autant de pouvoir et d'influence, mais il n'était pas aussi scandaleusement beau et distrayant. Sa vraie forme était bien plus menaçante pour Izar.

"Oui, ton travail." Tom lui lança un petit et bref sourire en coin. "Les Langues-de-Plomb... J'admets volontiers que j'ai été très étonné d'apprendre où tu travaillais pour l'été. Dis moi..." Il se pencha, déterminé. "... comment t'es-tu retrouvé entre les mains des Langues-de-Plomb ?"

L'homme semblait plutôt intéressé. Izar n'avait pas l'habitude que les adultes lui offrent autant d'attention. Puis Izar se souvint que Tom Jedusor était un séducteur. Il avait un contrôle total de ses expressions — ses émotions. L'homme était un brillant acteur.

Et malgré le fait que beaucoup considéreraient Izar comme un adolescent socialement bizarre, ils ne réalisaient pas qu'il était aussi très doué avec les gens.

Calmant son expression, Izar lança à l'homme un sourire feint. "Ils m'ont contacté après avoir passé mes BUSEs", dit-il calmement, effaçant son sourire qui commençait à devenir douloureux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de manipuler sa bouche dans une expression si positive. Sourire, rire... cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. "Le directeur Dumbledore connaît ma position au Ministère. Il m'a parlé d'y travailler. Il ne m'autorise à y travailler que l'été."

L'expression de Jedusor s'assombrit légèrement avant d'être remplacée par un regard profondément songeur. "Il est en quelque sorte ton tuteur ?"

Izar cligna des yeux, retournant la question dans sa tête. "Je suppose que, d'une certaine manière, il l'est. Il signe mes permissions de sortie à Pré-au-lard et s'est occupé pour moi des papiers avec le Ministère. Mise à part cela, nous ne sommes pas très proches l'un de l'autre." Izar tendit son bras vers sa tasse de thé, ses doigts s'enveloppant avec hésitation autour de la porcelaine chaude. Il lutta pour former sa prochaine question et la posa avec une honnêteté brutale. "Je peux vous demander quelque chose, monsieur ?"

Jedusor dissimula son sourire derrière sa tasse en sirotant un peu son thé, ses yeux jaugeant Izar. "Je t'en prie", murmura-t-il.

"Si je ne me trompe pas et présume que vous venez juste d'apprendre mon âge et le fait que je sois un Langue-de-Plomb, je suis très curieux de savoir... ce qui vous attire chez moi. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je ferais un bon partisan alors que je suis un Sang-de-Bourbe ?"

Se penchant en avant, Tom reposa sa tasse et haussa un sourcil à la question. "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ton statut m'importe, petit ?"

Izar renifla poliment, ses lèvres s'étirant pour former quelque chose semblable à un sourire. "Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, mais Drago Malefoy n'est pas aussi subtil. Je présume que lui et sa famille sont des partisans des Forces du Mal et que dès lors, ce sont des sang-purs. Vous n'aimez pas les moldus ; par conséquent, vous n'aimez rien venant d'eux. En tant que né-moldu, je suis considéré comme faisant partie de l'échelon le plus bas sur l'échelle des statuts de sang."

Jetant un regard circulaire autour du café, Izar pencha la tête et poursuivit : "J'ai aussi lu des choses sur Gellert Grindelwald. C'était un Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout comme vous, partisan de la supériorité du sang. Il haïssait les moldus et n'était pas non plus très tolérant vis à vis des nés-moldus." Il éclaircit sa voix, incapable de saisir la moindre expression venant de Tom Jedusor. "Pardonnez donc ma curiosité vous concernant. Je pensais simplement que vous m'ignoriez."

Jedusor lâche un petit rire. "On t'a ignoré toute ta vie, Izar. Je suis certain qu'à cet instant-même, tu es mal à l'aise de l'intérêt que je te porte, pas vrai ?" L'homme n'attendit pas qu'Izar commente. "Néanmoins, ce sont tes yeux et ta manière de marcher, entre autres choses, qui m'ont attiré chez toi."

"Ma manière de marcher ?" demanda Izar, déconcerté.

Avant qu'il ne puisse mieux questionner l'homme, un serveur s'approcha d'eux. "Bonjour, Mr Jedusor et son invité. Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ?" Le ton était extrêmement révérencieux. C'était étrange pour Izar d'être traité avant autant de respect, même s'il se doutait que ce n'était que parce qu'il était assis avec un politicien notoire et "amical".

"Puis-je suggérer une entrée ?" demanda calmement Jedusor à Izar. "Je crois avoir une intuition sur ce que tu aimerais le plus." Ces yeux... Izar détourna le regard en acquiesçant et posa ses yeux sur quelque chose de plus sûr — le serveur.

Izar n'allait pas nier la vulnérabilité qu'il ressentait en présence de Tom Jedusor. Le regard de l'homme semblait toujours moqueur, presque prédateur et affamé. Izar n'avait encore jamais été le centre de l'attention de quelqu'un. _Personne_ ne s'intéressait à lui comme Jedusor.

Et c'était perturbant, simplement parce que c'était leur troisième rencontre, et seulement leur troisième rencontre. Comment quelqu'un, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, pouvait-il le mettre autant sur ses gardes ?

_A l'évidence, Izar, c'est parce que c'est un fichu Seigneur des Ténèbres, Maître de la Séduction et du Charme._ L'homme était né avec ce genre de don.

"Mozzarella et poitrine de poulet en croûte", commença Tom avec assurance, et Izar dissimula son sourire narquois derrière sa main. Il détestait le poulet. Il n'appréciait aucune sorte de viande, à vrai dire. Il aimait l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse autant se tromper concernant ses goûts alimentaires. "Pour moi", continua Tom d'un ton arrogant. "Et les lasagnes végétariennes pour mon invité."

Izar baissa sa main comme si elle pesait une tonne. Soudainement sinistre et sérieux, il lança un regard absent à Jedusor. Sans vraiment prêter attention, il se rendit compte que le serveur avait acquiescé avant de partir. Autour de la table, le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant résonnait de manière harmonieuse et le murmure régulier des conversations dans le café était semblable à une musique. Les voix masculines sonnaient comme des ténors tandis que celles des femmes ajoutaient une touche de soprano à l'ensemble.

Mais pour Izar, tout cela n'existait pas alors qu'il fixait impassiblement l'homme devant lui.

"Vous êtes un Legilimens", déclara-t-il sombrement et il se sentit se crisper. Il détestait les Legilimens. Il n'avait jamais excellé dans cet art et il avait fini par envier tous les sorciers doués en la matière. Dumbledore comme Severus Rogue étaient des experts en matière de Legilimancie et d'Occlumancie ; Izar se demandait comment ils étaient devenus aussi bons.

"C'est exact", confirma Jedusor, pas le moins du monde effrayé de l'admettre. "Mais je t'avouerais très honnêtement que je ne suis pas en train de lire dans ton esprit pour savoir quelle genre de nourriture tu aimes, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire. Laisse-moi te rassurer : je ne suis pas aussi _gentil_ quand il s'agit de pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un. J'aime insuffler un minimum de douleur." L'homme lui lança un sourire éclatant et Izar se relaxa légèrement à cette déclaration sadique.

Mais il continua à fixer Jedusor avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité. Serait-ce dépasser les bornes que de demander à l'homme de lui enseigner la Legilimancie, ou même l'Occlumancie ? Oui, ce serait dépasser les bornes, surtout en considérant le fait qu'il avait refusé de prendre la Marque de Jedusor.

"Pour en revenir à notre conversation originelle", commença Jedusor, "ta manière de marcher est ce qui a attiré mon attention au départ. Je n'ai jamais vu avant quelqu'un marcher comme toi. Tu portes à la fois sur tes épaules de la haine et de l'assurance, une combinaison très improbable, et pourtant ça reste très frappant et intriguant de la lire dans ta manière de marcher. J'avoue que l'ensemble te sied à merveille, cependant, tes démons personnels m'effraient."

Izar sentit ses oreilles et son cou rougir à la confession de l'homme. Il ne savait pas que quelqu'un pouvait trahir autant d'émotion dans sa manière de marcher. Oui, on lui avait déjà parlé de sa timidité, peut-être, mais jamais de ces deux émotions que Jedusor avait mises en avant. "Et les autres ?" Izar se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise, ses doigts jouant avec sa fourchette. "Vous avez dit qu'il y avait d'autres choses qui vous avaient attiré chez moi."

"Ah, oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit", acquiesça Jedusor avec entrain.

Izar attendit que l'homme poursuive, mais il resta silencieux, sirotant son thé.

Ses yeux gris et verts se plissèrent. "Je..."

"Je vais te faire une offre, Izar, et par chance, tu seras suffisamment intelligent pour l'accepter." Soudain, le Tom Jedusor joueur et séducteur était parti pour laisser place au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bizarrement, Izar se sentait plus à l'aise en présence du menaçant Seigneur des Ténèbres que du charmant Tom Jedusor. Il savait comment agir en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne savait pas comment interagir avec un politicien taquin et séducteur.

Mais il fut désarçonné quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres tendit son bras au-dessus de la table, saisit la main d'Izar et la serra comme pour lui donner un avertissement. "Tout en ayant trouvé ton acte d'évitement pour recevoir ma Marque tout à fait amusant, je me suis senti insulté. Parce que je te trouve suffisamment intriguant, je veux t'offrir quelque chose que je n'ai jamais offert à personne." Izar aurait pu jurer voir les pupilles rouges briller l'instant d'une seconde dans les charmants yeux marrons de Tom Jedusor. "J'ai une autre initiation prévue ce soir. Je vais t'autoriser à y assister pour te faire une idée de mon armée et de mes qualités de leader. Tu n'auras pas à accepter la Marque ce soir ; je vais te donner la chance d'observer."

Il y avait plus, Izar le savait. Son visage resta impassible, mais toute son attention était tournée vers l'air menaçant de Jedusor.

La main raffermit sa prise autour de son poignet anguleux. "Cependant, il n'y aura plus de choix à faire. Tu devras accepter ma Marque avant ta rentrée à Poudlard ou tu deviendras mon ennemi." L'homme le tira à travers la table, d'un coup sec sur son poignet. Jedusor se pencha un peu plus, son souffle chaud taquinant le cou d'Izar alors qu'il murmurait à son oreille : "C'est l'inconvénient d'avoir attiré mon attention, celle d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien ne m'arrêtera tant que ma Marque ne sera pas inscrite sur ta peau. Mais je peux te garantir qu'une fois que tu l'auras acceptée, tu continueras à retenir mon intérêt. Tu ne deviendras pas un numéro parmi les autres." L'homme marqua une pause, sa respiration s'intensifiant légèrement. "Je ne te permettrai pas de rester dans l'ombre comme tu l'aimes tant."

Jedusor relâcha Izar et se rassit sur sa chaise.

Izar maintint son regard sur Tom, trouvant difficile de le détourner. Intérieurement, il tremblait. Il savait que cela arriverait. Il s'était offert une semaine de plus avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revienne vers lui. Il était simplement très chanceux que l'homme soit revenu vers lui avec une offre plutôt qu'une sentence de mort.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de venir en observateur. Il savait à quoi allait ressembler la réunion. Et même si elle allait être le lieu d'horreurs dont Izar serait effrayé à jamais, il savait qu'il ne pouvait l'éviter.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'observer ce soir", murmura doucement Izar. "Merci pour votre offre cependant", répliqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique, même s'il fit en sorte de le garder à son minimum. Izar était certain que c'était une offre très généreuse. Tom Jedusor ne semblait pas être un Seigneur des Ténèbres très indulgent. "Je préfèrerais simplement être _marqué_."

Et il savait que Tom n'allait pas discuter là-dessus. La délectation de l'homme était excessivement forte ; Izar pouvait sentir le plaisir vibrer dans sa magie. Il restait cependant une alternative à la Marque. Izar pouvait s'enfuir et trouver refuge auprès de Dumbledore. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à cela. Il accepterai la Marque, simplement parce qu'il était intrigué par ce que pouvait lui offrir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et également parce qu'il voulait détruire les moldus et le monde des sorciers. Au moins Jedusor défendait une cause qu'Izar n'avait pas peur de soutenir.

"Bien." Tom offrit un sourire pincé, ses ongles tapotant le bord de la table. "J'aurai un cadeau pour toi après l'assemblée. Je suis impatient de te le donner."

"Un cadeau ?" demanda Izar sans conviction. "Pour quoi ?"

Tom rit sincèrement, le coin de ses yeux se fronçant. "Ton anniversaire, stupide gamin, tu as déjà oublié ? J'ai trouvé le cadeau parfait pour toi."

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Izar revint au Département des Mystères après une pause déjeuner relativement agréable. Malgré la pensée omniprésente qu'il ne serait plus un homme libre demain, il avait apprécié la présence de Jedusor. Evidemment, ce n'était pas le _vrai_ Tom Jedusor et leurs interactions sonnaient faux, comme un jeu. Pour Izar du moins. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas être aussi amical avec ses partisans. Ils étaient tous inférieurs à lui.

Il arriva aussi à la conclusion qu'il n'y aurait plus de rebondissements dramatiques une fois qu'il aura été marqué. Il serait toujours le même Izar, totalement indépendant et libre, mais aurait simplement à répondre à un Maître de temps en temps. Cela allait être inconvenant certes, mais ça n'allait pas changer si dramatiquement sa vie. En outre, il allait être à Poudlard pendant encore deux ans. Izar était plus que certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas le faire, lui ou ses autres partisans, quitter Poudlard pour assister à une réunion.

C'était juste impossible.

Et c'était le filet de protection d'Izar.

Il allait retourner à Poudlard dans quelques jours. Et à partir de ce moment-là, il allait passer plusieurs mois _loin_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Ne soit pas si orgueilleux", menaça une voix dans la pénombre.

Izar se raidit et se retourna lentement vers le Langue-de-Plomb derrière lui. Les cheveux courts de l'homme étaient recouverts d'une pellicule de graisse, attirant l'attention sur son visage pâle en-dessous. Son expression était celle de l'indifférence, presque ennuyée. Izar se souvenait vaguement d'Augustus Rookwood. Rookwood travaillait dans la Salles du Temps et celle des Planètes.

"Pardon ?" répondit froidement Izar, sa propre expression reflétant celle, blasée, de Rookwood.

L'homme sourit, révélant ses dents pourries. Rookwood fit un mouvement brusque avec sa main et Izar se tendit, prêt à se défendre si l'homme sortait sa baguette. Sa tension retomba quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la manche que Rookwood avait relevée. Sur le fin et pâle avant-bras de l'homme se trouvait un tatouage foncé. Il était difficile à discerner dans la pénombre du Département des Mystères, mais Izar pouvait voir le crâne, et le serpent qui sortait de sa bouche.

"La Marque des Ténèbres", souffla Rookwood d'une voix rauque. Ses yeux louchèrent sur Izar, comme s'il essayait de voir à travers lui. "Tu n'es pas le seul que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a courtisé. Beaucoup d'entre nous on eu droit à des déjeuners luxueux et à son attention." Rookwood replaça sa manche, recouvrant la Marque des Ténèbres qu'Izar fixait toujours avec intérêt. "Dès que cette Marque sera sur ta peau, attends-toi à déchanter. Il passera à sa proie suivante."

La mâchoire d'Izar se contracta et ses épaules se raidirent au subtil avertissement. Il se souvenait que Jedusor avait murmuré à son oreille qu'il ne deviendrait pas un numéro parmi les autres une fois qu'il aurait accepté sa Marque. A vrai dire, ça ne sonnait pas si mal...

"Vous semblez plutôt aigri", dit Izar d'une voix traînante. "On dirait presque que vous avez une piètre estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres, étrange non ?"

Rookwood lâcha un petit rire. "Je donnerais ma vie pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon garçon, ne te méprends pas. Je t'offre juste un avertissement amical avant que tu ne deviennes trop grisé par son pouvoir et son attention. Ca peut détruire un homme." Rookwood marqua une pause, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'il observait Izar. "Plus je t'observe et plus tu me paraît familier. C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ? Sûr que tu es un né-moldu ?"

Izar se tendit et lança à l'homme un regard glacial. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses parents, ou plutôt de leur absence. Il avait ses propres soupçons sur le sujet, et ces soupçons ne l'arrangeait pas beaucoup. Pas depuis qu'il avait tenté d'en apprendre plus sur eux en troisième année. Pas depuis cette potion... Pas depuis...

Il grimaça, repoussant ses souvenirs au loin. Il _était_ un né-moldu.

"Rookwood, tu ne devrais pas retourner dans ta Salle ?" Une nouvelle voix interrompit leur conversation, une voix féminine.

Izar se retourna vers Lily Potter, l'observant alors qu'elle arborait un air sévère. Sa silhouette fine était disproportionnée par son ample robe noire. Izar remarqua que ses cheveux auburns étaient aussi gras que ceux de Rookwood. Aucun des deux ne semblait vraiment se soucier de son apparence.

"En parlant de nés-moldus", murmura doucement Rookwood, ses yeux se tournant avec révulsion vers Lily. Augustus lança ensuite un dernier regard pénétrant à Izar avant de faire volte face et de pénétrer dans la Salle des Planètes.

Les yeux verts émeraudes se tournèrent vers Izar. Le Serdaigle remarqua les profonds cercles sombres autour des yeux de Lily Potter. Il était certain que les yeux de la femme avaient un jour été brillants et clairs. A présent, ses globes semblaient hantés. Quelque chose avait du se passer dans son passé, ou même récemment, qui lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle d'elle-même. James Potter était-il vraiment un grand homme comme le scandaient les livres et la Gazette du Sorcier ?

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide", dit doucement Izar, pas nécessairement sèchement, mais suffisamment pour se faire comprendre.

Ses épaules semblèrent s'affaisser misérablement, mais ses yeux continuèrent à regarder fixement Izar. "Je suis venue pour te demander ton aide aujourd'hui. Mon partenaire dans la Salle de la Mort est malade depuis le début de la semaine. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'assister dans mon travail. Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que ça ne te dérangerait pas de m'aider ? Je sais que la Salle de la Mort t'intéresse. Peu seraient enclins à travailler si près du Voile."

Immédiatement, l'humeur d'Izar s'inversa. Dès qu'il était question d'expérimenter et d'apprendre quelque chose, il était incapable de refuser. "Je suis pas mal occupé avec mes propres inventions", répondit-il. Il regarda Lily sourire doucement, ses lèvres s'étirant d'un air complice. "Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir laisser passer une opportunité d'y travailler."

Il la suivit à l'intérieur de la Salle de la Mort, son esprit mettant rapidement de côté les sujets menaçants du jour, trop pressé d'en apprendre plus sur le Voile.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** A nouveau un chapitre posté très vite. Le prochain arrivera également rapidement et sera un peu plus long. Izar y découvrira enfin sa parenté et vous assisterez à son initiation comme Mangemort. Et pas que, en fait ! Un chapitre riche en émotions vous verrez. Après ça, je ralentirai un peu le rythme de publication, je pense que vous aurez eu suffisamment de matière pour vous faire une opinion sur cette fanfic, et devenir complètement accroc j'espère :) A très vite les loulous !


	7. Partie I Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

La Salle de la Mort était aussi captivante aujourd'hui qu'une semaine auparavant. Izar se délecta de l'atmosphère, les yeux grands ouverts et attentifs. Ce n'était pas important qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec lui, pas quand il était aussi captivé et attiré par l'arche en-dessous de lui.

Ses pas étaient assurés et rapides alors qu'il descendait les marches jusqu'à la fosse. Une fois qu'il se fut habitué au rythme des escaliers, ses yeux ne quittèrent plus le Voile.

Et puis il avait _fallu_ qu'elle l'interrompe.

"Tu retournes à Poudlard la semaine prochaine, pas vrai ? En cinquième année, c'est ça ?"

Il voulait lui répondre crûment que si elle savait, alors _pourquoi_ lui poser la question ? Au lieu de ça, il acquiesça silencieusement. "Sixième année, en fait, mais oui, j'y retourne lundi."

Avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la dernière marche, elle se retourna et posa ses yeux sur lui. C'était faible, mais Izar pouvait quand même sentir son hésitation. "Tu rentres en sixième année ? Mais je croyais que tu venais d'avoir quinze ans." Elle savait quand son anniversaire était. Aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle essayait de dissimuler le fait qu'elle connaissait la date exacte. Pourquoi cacher l'évidence qu'elle avait mis son nez dans ses informations personnelles ?

Il lui lança un regard glacial, passant brusquement à côté d'elle pour se diriger vers l'estrade en pierre. De près, l'arche était plus magnifique encore. La pierre était effritée comme si elle venait du fond des âges. "J'ai sauté une année", répondit Izar sans la regarder. "Maintenant, dis-moi, pour quoi as-tu besoin de moi ? D'ailleurs..." Izar marqua une pause et se retourna pour regarder sa silhouette avancer lentement vers lui. "... est-ce que des Langues-de-Plomb ont fait une quelconque découverte dans cette salle ? Je me disais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de marge de manoeuvre avec le Voile."

"C'est vrai", commença-t-elle. "La plupart d'entre nous ne travaillons pas à plein temps dans la Salle de la Mort. C'est inutile. Le Voile décide à qui révéler ses secrets. Jusqu'à maintenant, seuls des connaissances générales concernant le Voile ont été mises à jour..." Elle s'interrompit, hésitante, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Izar.

Izar, son attention à moitié portée sur elle, l'autre sur le Voile, était presque ensorcelé. De faibles murmures rauques caressaient ses oreilles, excitant ses sens et émoustillant son intérêt. Sa langue sortit pour humidifier ses lèvres soudainement glaciales, alors qu'il faisait un pas de plus vers le Voile. "Izar...", coassa Lily, d'un ton presque désespéré, même si on pouvait également entendre une pointe d'anticipation, comme si elle s'était attendue à la réaction d'Izar. "S'il-te-plaît, recule."

Même s'il entendit son avertissement, sa plainte, Izar ne pouvait rien faire sinon regarder le Voile qui semblait presque trembler d'impatience. C'était comme si des doigts en sortaient de l'autre côté pour caresser le Voile lacéré et usé.

Dans un état confus, Izar approcha ses doigts du Voile. Même s'il _savait_ qu'au moindre contact physique avec le Voile, il serait entraîné de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait encore retour possible. Le savoir ne l'arrêta pas. Ses doigts tremblants caressèrent le Voile en lambeaux, provoquant un cri désespéré de Lily. Pendant les quelques secondes où Izar toucha le Voile, il fut émerveillé de sentir à quel point il était soyeux. C'était comme de la soie pure, presque semblable à de l'eau entre ses doigts. Et c'était froid. Si froid.

Il fut arraché brutalement du Voile par des bras chétifs.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?" Des yeux bouleversés apparurent devant le visage d'Izar et il battit bêtement des paupières en réponse. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de vie dans ses yeux depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. "Tu _connais_ les conséquences si on se tient trop près du Voile." Elle prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de relâcher l'épaule d'Izar. "Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes sont devenus fous devant le Voile. Ils disent avoir entendu leurs proches décédés de l'autre côté, les suppliant de traverser la frontière entre la vie et la mort. Et la plupart du temps, les victimes ont traversé et disparu à jamais."

"Je sais", murmura Izar, essayant de retrouver ses sens et sa logique après le choc qu'il avait subi. "Mais la question est...", commença Izar, plissant les yeux tel un prédateur. "... comment je peux entendre des murmures alors que je n'ai jamais vu personne mourir ? Alors que je ne connais personne qui soit mort ? Pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai été attiré de l'autre côté. Pourquoi ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Sa voix monta dans les aiguës alors qu'une mèche de cheveux tombait devant son visage. Il pouvait aisément détecter son mensonge.

"Menteuse", siffla Izar, les poings serrés. "Tu m'as entraîné ici pour une raison, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas pour t'assister dans ton travail." Il marqua une pause, son esprit déduisant rapidement la première réponse logique à sa question. "J'étais une sorte de sujet de recherche pour toi ? J'admets que c'était un plan brillant de me traîner jusqu'ici pour ton propre divertissement, pour ta petite étude", l'accusa-t-il, un sourire tordu sur le visage.

"Sors." L'attitude de la femme rousse était subitement devenue glaciale. Ses yeux verts brillaient de colère alors qu'elle pointait un doigts anguleux vers la sortie. "Sors et ne reviens, jamais, _jamais,_ ici."

Il fit un pas vers elle, baissant les yeux sur elle. Elle était à peine plus petite que lui, mais il se sentait grand à côté de sa forme pathétique. "Avec plaisir", répondit-il froidement, lui tournant le dos et grimpant gracieusement les escaliers.

C'était une longue ascension jusqu'à la sortie et cela lui permit, d'une certaine manière, de se calmer. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ait servi de rat de laboratoire à Lily Potter. Elle avait du vouloir vérifier les effets que pouvait avoir le Voile sur les humains après l'avoir ensorcelé avant de le faire venir. Mais il se pouvait également que ceci n'avait pas du tout été une sorte d'expérimentation. Sa réaction offensée à son accusation démontrait aussi son innocence.

Mais...

Izar baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi ses doigts étaient noirs et picotaient encore.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Ses yeux gris et verts louchèrent presque alors qu'il examinait ses doigts de près. Il était assis sur son vieux matelas fin, bouleversé. La structure en fer de son lit était courbée malgré son faible poids, rappelant à Izar qu'il était à l'orphelinat. Ses doigts de pied effleuraient légèrement le sol dans la position dans laquelle il était assis. Un bruit régulier résonnait dans la petite chambre comme ses jambes se balançaient d'avant en arrière, ses baskets usées frottant sur le sol à chaque aller-retour.

Son attention était totalement dirigée sur ses doigts noircis. Ils n'étaient plus aussi noirs que dans l'après-midi. Non, seule une ombre légère subsistait, qui ressemblait plus à une brûlure qu'autre chose. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas douloureux et qu'ils n'étaient plus froids et engourdis.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Izar soupira, irrité, sans daigner lever les yeux. Le garçon avec lequel il partageait sa chambre, Brantley, aurait du être plus avisé que cela. "Je t'ai dit de me laisser _seul_", grogna-t-il d'un ton méprisant, baissant ses mains pour lancer un regard furieux au garçon.

Après que ses yeux se soient adaptés à la pénombre, ils écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa que ce n'était Brantley mais une silhouette sombre. Pendant un instant, il retint son souffle, l'esprit confus, alors qu'il essayait de comprendre qui était la silhouette encapuchonnée. S'il n'avait pas pu sentir la magie familière qui entourait l'homme, Izar aurait cru être en présence d'un étranger. "Monsieur", murmura Izar, se redressant sur son lit et ignorant le grincement bruyant que produisit son matelas quand il le fit. Tom Jedusor avait du se glisser furtivement dans l'orphelinat jusqu'à la chambre d'Izar. "Je ne savais pas que vous viendrez."

C'était vrai. Après son déjeuner avec Jedusor aujourd'hui, Izar avait réalisé qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de Portoloin pour son initiation ce soir. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'accompagne pour son rassemblement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une allure très différente ce soir. Elle était similaire au jour, quasiment une semaine auparavant, où Tom Jedusor, ou plus précisément, Lord Voldemort, l'avait attendu à l'orphelinat. La posture de l'homme était pure pouvoir et menace. Il entraîna presque les ombres avec lui alors qu'il s'avançait dans la chambre. Ce soir, à ce moment présent, le politicien séducteur et charmant, Tom Jedusor, était remplacé par un Seigneur des Ténèbres menaçant.

"J'aillais envoyer quelques uns de mes hommes t'escorter jusqu'à moi ce soir, cependant, mes plans ont changé. Je suis venu ici pour t'accompagner et t'offrir mon cadeau. J'ai bien peur de devoir quitter la Grande-Bretagne ce soir après le rassemblement. Je n'aurai donc pas le temps pour le faire après." Même la voix de l'homme semblait changer avec son personnage. Elle était légèrement sifflante, les mots prononcés avec séduction.

Izar hésita. Devait-il se lever en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ou faisait-il mieux de rester assis sur son lit ? Sans parler que s'il avait déjà été marqué, il aurait probablement du se mettre à genoux. Mais il ne portait pas encore sa Marque et il choisit donc de rester assis sur son lamentable matelas.

Et oui. C'était son anniversaire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il continue à l'oublier ?

"Vous n'aviez pas besoin de m'offrir quoi que ce soit, le déjeuner était plus que..."

Il s'interrompit en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortir quelque chose de sa poche. C'était un gros volume. Le livre était enveloppé dans un tissu et ses doigts longs et minces ouvrirent le paquet pour en sortir un livre en cuir sombre aux pages cendrées d'or.

"Est-ce que c'est..." Izar s'interrompit, sans voix, alors qu'il tendait sa main vers le livre.

Avant que ses doigts ne purent entrer en contact avec l'exquis vieux cuir, son poignet fut brutalement emprisonné. Izar faiblit, ses yeux quittant le livre pour les lever vers l'homme encapuchonné. Il ne pouvait lire aucune expression sur le visage de Voldemort sous sa capuche. Est-ce qu'Izar avait dépassé les bornes en tendant sa main vers le livre ?

"Qu'est-il arrivé à tes doigts ?" questionna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en retournant le poignet d'Izar pour mieux voir ses doigts. Izar laissa échapper un léger soupir, quittant des yeux Voldemort pour les reposer sur le livre, son incroyablement rare et _généreux_ cadeau.

"Je me suis brûlé", mentit-il aisément, distrait. "Pendant une expérience..." Izar humidifia ses lèvres. "Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?" changea-t-il avec succès de sujet comme son poignet était libéré.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha un petit rire sous sa capuche, tendant le livre à Izar. "Si tu penses à l'_Eruditio_, alors oui, tu as raison. Je suis certain que tout Serdaigle a déjà entendu parler de l'_Eruditio_."

Izar prit le lourd volume des mains de l'homme et le fixa, incrédule. Il lui fallut un moment avant de sortir de sa torpeur. "C'est extrêmement rare, monsieur, je... Etes-vous certain de vouloir me le donner ?" Le jeune sorcier ouvrit le livre, révélant ses pages jaunies et vierge. L'_Eruditio_ était un livre qui montrait à son lecteur n'importe laquelle des informations qu'il souhaitait. Tout ce que lecteur avait à faire c'était de tapoter sa couverture avec sa baguette en pensant au sujet sur lequel il voulait se renseigner. Et à l'intérieur, les pages se rempliraient de connaissances infinies sur le sujet.

C'était comme avoir une bibliothèque entière à sa disposition.

Il n'y avait que quelques rares exemplaires de l'_Eruditio_ et chaque copie coutait plus cher que ce qu'Izar pouvait prétendre gagner en une vie.

Ses doigts tremblèrent sur la couverture alors qu'il caressait le cuir à l'odeur forte. "Tu es le premier à qui je souhaite offrir ce cadeau, Izar." Des doigts froids agrippèrent sa joue, le forçant à détourner son regard du livre pour le plonger dans les yeux rouges qu'Izar pouvait deviner sous la capuche. "Et j'espère, qu'en retour, tu m'offriras ta loyauté dévouée."

Et alors Izar réalisa que ce n'était pas tant un cadeau d'anniversaire, qu'un pot-de-vin. Voldemort désirait sa loyauté et l'homme jouait sur ses faiblesses et sa curiosité. Les lèvres d'Izar tiquèrent et il hocha la tête. "Bien sûr que vous avez ma loyauté... Maître", murmura-t-il. "Merci pour le cadeau. Je le garderai précieusement pour toujours."

"Pour toujours", répéta Voldemort, les mots sonnant songeurs et lugubres dans la bouche de l'homme. "Assures-en toi." L'homme relâcha le visage d'Izar, ce qui lui valu la chair de poule en l'absence de sa main. "Viens, petit, c'est l'heure de ton initiation."

Izar lança un dernier regard envieux au livre, déçu de devoir patienter pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Il plaça son premier et unique cadeau d'anniversaire en sécurité sous son matelas et laissa le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendre son bras avant de transplaner.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

La forteresse était telle qu'Izar s'y était attendu. Sombre, vielle et glaciale. Des toiles d'araignées avaient élu domicile dans les coins des murs et au plafond, à peine visibles dans l'ambiance tamisée. Elles étaient tellement épaisses, qu'elles semblaient avoir traversé les âges.

Izar sentit son appréhension grandir alors qu'il descendait un inquiétant couloir à côté d'un silencieux Lord Voldemort. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire. Son esprit était envahi de questions. Combien de personnes le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il dans son armée ? Et combien allaient être présentes ce soir ? "Inutile d'être mal à l'aise, Izar", murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton soyeux. "Il ne te sera fait aucun mal."

Izar lança un regard en coin à l'homme, qui, en retour, continua à regarder devant lui. "Je ne sais simplement pas quel maniérisme je devrais..." Sa voix faiblit de manière anormale comme il apercevait deux personnes au bout du couloir. L'une d'elles, même avec sa large robe noire, Izar savait que c'était Lucius Malefoy. Ses cheveux blonds luisaient presque dans la pénombre, la lumière formant comme un halo autour de l'homme.

Mais Lucius Malefoy ne fut pas ce qui retint l'attention d'Izar. C'était la femme qui se tenait à côté de lui, la femme dont la familiarité était frappante.

Ses yeux noirs croisèrent les pupilles grises et vertes. Un sourire hystérique déforma le visage de la femme et entacha ses magnifiques traits sculptés. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi beaux que son visage ; au contraire, c'était une épaisse masse de boucles indisciplinées. Izar savait qu'elle ne devait pas beaucoup se soucier de son apparence, à en juger par le maquillage étalé autour de ses yeux et de ses lèvres.

Elle tapotait sa bouche narquoise avec un ongle long tout en fixant Izar avec autant d'obsession.

Il fallut à Izar quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il avait arrêté d'avancer.

"Dieu", souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque et posée, ses yeux noirs brillants d'un plaisir insensé. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas se lasser de la vue d'Izar. Ses yeux le parcouraient des pieds à la tête, prenant le temps d'étudier chaque petit détail. "Je ne pensais pas voir un jour le fils bâtard de mon déchu cousin..."

Izar se raidit ; son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Et pour rendre les choses pires encore, Izar aperçut le jeune sorcier blond qui entrait dans le couloir derrière Lucius. Izar savait que c'était Drago et qu'il avait entendu la déclaration de la femme.

Izar n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle de ses expressions, ni de ses actions. Mais à ce moment là, il était tellement proche de le faire, devant les mêmes personnes avec lesquelles il s'était juré qu'il ne perdrait jamais contrôle. "Bellatrix...", commença Lucius, hésitant, mais en même temps intrigué. Ses yeux gris détaillèrent Izar comme s'il le voyait sous un nouveau jour. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait étrangement silencieux, debout sur le côté.

Quand la femme, Bellatrix, ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, Izar serra ses poings, son regard semblable à un tunnel. "Quand j'ai entendu Lucius parler d'un Sang-de-Bourbe du nom d'Izar participant à l'initiation ce soir, je ne pouvais que spéculer. Mais à présent que je vois les boucles noires, les yeux gris et les traits délicats de Regulus, mes soupçons sont confirmées." Sa bouche grimaça à l'expression impassible d'Izar. "Izar est un prénom tout à fait convenable. Je suis surprise que cette pétasse de Sang-de-Bourque ait respecté les traditions des Black."

Elle ne connaissait pas seulement son père, mais également sa mère. Izar prit une profonde inspiration, reculant d'un pas.

"Ca _suffit_, Bellatrix", parla finalement Voldemort, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Izar. C'était un poids qui le retenait de partir en courant comme il désirait tant le faire.

Les yeux sombres de Bellatrix ne brillèrent d'aucune pitié alors qu'elle continuait à l'étudier. Il lui renvoya son regard, incapable d'éclaircir suffisamment ses pensées pour lui rétorquer quelque chose. "Pardonnez-moi, Maître, je ne savais pas que le garçon ignorait tout de ses parents." Ses yeux noirs se tournèrent furtivement vers Voldemort. "Je pensais que vous, plus que n'importe qui, deviez savoir, Maître. Après tout, Regulus vous a trahi. Voulez-vous vraiment que son bâtard et fils illégitime rejoigne vos rangs ?" Elle marqua une pause, son regard sombre se posant à nouveau sur Izar. "L'histoire a tendance à se répéter de temps à autres. Même si Regulus n'est plus de ce monde, je peux toujours le voir dans son fils."

"Tu dois être sacrément téméraire pour insinuer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas capable de réfléchir par lui-même", murmura sombrement Izar, ses yeux retrouvant la vie qu'ils avaient perdue au moment du choc.

Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux puis les plissa de plaisir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, Voldemort s'interposa entre eux, forçant les adultes à reculer d'un pas. "Vous trois, allez rejoindre les salles auxquelles vous appartenez. _Tout de suite_." Son ton ne laissait place à aucune argumentation.

Les deux Malefoy lancèrent un dernier regard à Izar avant de disparaître dans la pièce derrière eux.

Izar baissa les yeux, gêné et mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé apprendre sa parenté. Il n'avait certainement pas voulu que Lucius et Drago Malefoy le découvrent en même temps que lui. Sans mentionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout ouï, qui ne ratait pas une seconde de la scène familiale qui se jouait devant lui.

"Ne veux-tu pas connaître ta mère, mon cher cousin ? Celle qui t'a donné à un orphelinat _moldu_ après la mort de Regulus ?" Bellatrix s'avança près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se tenant dangereusement près d'Izar. Il se raidit, surpris de son rapprochement. Ce fut un choc de sentir ses lèvres caresser son oreille. "Lily Potter", souffla-t-elle de pur plaisir. "Je sais tout car j'ai été témoin de leur petite affaire pathétique..." Sa langue caressa l'oreille d'Izar.

Il écarquilla les yeux et le sang quitta son visage.

"_Endoloris_." Le sort de Voldemort fut prononcé avec aisance et une folle intensité. A travers ses paupières mi-closes, Izar regarda sa cousine éloignée tomber à genoux, son visage déformé par la douleur. Le hurlement qui sortit de sa bouche, strident, vrilla les tympans d'Izar.

Il recula à nouveau d'un pas et sentit le monde chanceler devant lui. Même s'il aurait apprécié la voir torturée à un autre moment, il était arrivé à un point de non retour. Il fit encore quelques pas en arrière, parfaitement conscient des pupilles rouges braquées sur lui.

Il lui fallut un autre hurlement de Bellatrix pour faire volte-face et s'enfuir d'un pas rapide. Il ne savait pas où il allait et ça lui était franchement égal. La pénombre l'enveloppa, le caressant presque et le rassurant. Izar prit une inspiration douloureuse, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir tout ça.

Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et il tomba sur le sol glacial loin des deux sorciers. Izar rampa désespérément vers un petit renfoncement dans le couloir, plaqua son corps contre le mur et posa sa tête contre ses genoux pliés. Ses bras, tremblants, ramenèrent ses genoux contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'il essayait d'atténuer ses émotions. Il devait rester fort pour l'initiation ; il ne pouvait pas offrir à Bellatrix ce qu'elle voulait voir, un orphelin brisé, un bâtard de la famille Black.

Il frémit à nouveau, la gorge nouée.

Au cours de sa troisième année, Izar avait tenté de tester les propriétés que possédait son sang. Il avait voulu connaître qui étaient ses parents moldus et avait fabriqué une potion d'hérédité. Elle était censée retranscrire son arbre généalogique.

Il lui avait fallut quasiment une année et deux potions préparées, avant d'arriver à la fabriquer correctement. Izar était certain que Rogue avait remarqué la disparition de certains de ses ingrédients personnels, mais il n'en avait jamais fait mention. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé.

Izar se souvenait avoir fixé le parchemin vierge après avoir utilisé la potion. Alors que le parchemin aurait du lui montrer son arbre généalogique, rien n'était apparu sinon son propre nom. "Izar Harrison". Il avait alors su durant sa troisième année qu'il n'était pas un Sang-de-Bourbe. Ca avait été un coup dur d'apprendre qu'un de ses parents était un sorcier suffisamment intelligent pour dissimuler sa parenté. C'était un sort très avancé, de ceux que seul un sorcier ou une sorcière expérimenté pouvait maîtriser.

Après sa troisième année, après la potion, Izar avait continué à se considérer comme un né-moldu. Ca le contrariait de penser que ses parents aient pu l'abandonner intentionnellement. Ils avaient _su_ qu'Izar était un sorcier et ils avaient _su_ qu'ils allaient l'abandonner. Pourquoi sinon auraient-il dissimulé sa parenté ? L'idée d'être un bâtard et un embarras pour un sorcier de sang-pur après une simple nuit avec une femme inférieure se présenta à Izar. C'était ce qu'il était — le résultat d'une aventure d'un soir.

Par conséquent, il avait été plus simple pour lui de se considérer comme le descendant de deux moldus.

Mais ce soir... ce soir avait été un plus gros coup dur encore. Izar se fichait pas mal de son père. De ce que Bellatrix avait dit, Regulus Black était décédé, mort, probablement tué des mains de Voldemort pour l'avoir trahi. Izar ne connaissait pas le point-de-vue de Regulus concernant son abandon à l'orphelinat. Cependant, l'identité de sa mère était ce qui avait vraiment choqué Izar.

Il travaillait avec elle.

Le visage d'Izar se tordit et il essaya de son mieux de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Jamais avant ne s'était-il senti aussi _abandonné_, aussi non-désiré. Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses épaules tremblèrent alors qu'il essayait de contenir le sanglot qui voulait désespérément sortir de sa gorge. Comment une mère pouvait-elle abandonner son enfant et prétendre ne pas le connaître quinze ans plus tard ? Merlin, c'était pas croyable.

Même si Izar pouvait s'enorgueillir d'être insensible au monde extérieur, il n'allait pas nier la désolation et la douleur qu'il ressentait. C'était inévitable qu'il soit blessé par les actions de ses parents.

Une main se posa sur son dos, près de la naissance de son cou. Izar se tendit en sentant la magie familière autour de lui, un nuage de pouvoir réconfortant. "Si ça peut te consoler", commença doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "je suis moi-même un enfant bâtard."

Izar écarquilla les yeux, mais garda sa tête baissée contre ses genoux.

"Personne ne le sait, Izar, et je te fais confiance pour que ça reste entre nous." La main sur son cou se fit plus ferme, puis elle caressa doucement le dos d'Izar. "J'ai comme toi été élevé dans un orphelinat. Ma mère est morte après m'avoir donné naissance et mon père l'a abandonnée dès qu'il a appris qu'elle était une sorcière. J'était une créature répugnante pour mon père et il m'a donné de plein gré à un orphelinat."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le meneur et grand défenseur de la supériorité du sang, était un sang-mêlé. Izar trouvait cela risiblement ironique, bien qu'il comprenne les motivations de l'homme.

"Est-ce que vous lui avez pardonné ? A votre père ?" demanda Izar avec une curiosité sincère, d'une voix étouffée.

Un petit rire sombre fit se dresser les cheveux d'Izar sur sa nuque. "Non, je l'ai tué quand j'avais dix-sept ans."

Les lèvres d'Izar se tordirent et il releva la tête de ses genoux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette, désormais sans capuche, de Tom Jedusor. L'homme souriait légèrement, cependant, ses yeux semblaient pensifs, étudiant Izar. Ses pupilles rouges examinèrent son visage dépourvu de larmes puis revinrent sur ses yeux. Le respect et la révérence d'Izar pour l'homme se renforcèrent. Cela avait demandé beaucoup de vulnérabilité de la part de Jedusor pour confesser une partie de son histoire à Izar. Une histoire que la plupart des sorciers auraient tue.

Néanmoins, même si le respect d'Izar envers l'homme était élevé, il n'allait jamais dépendre entièrement sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et se soumettre complètement à lui. Le simple fait qu'il porte sa Marque, ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il doive devenir un simple pantin dans les mains de l'homme.

Et il en était de même pour ses parents. Ils ne l'avaient jamais reconnu. Il ne l'avait jamais réclamé. Pourquoi devait-il se comporter différemment ? Il avait eu son moment de tristesse et c'était tout ce dont ils avait besoin. Il allait continuer à être le Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il avait toujours été, désabusé par la vraie identité de ses parents. Ils ne se souciaient pas de lui et lui non plus.

Izar déglutit, ressentant les accès de rechute émanant de la magie de Voldemort. Il était trop proche, trop conscient de la puissance infinie de l'homme. "Je pourrais bien suivre vos pas", admit Izar, reportant son attention sur la conversation. A vrai dire, l'idée d'ignorer sa mère lui paraissait plus intéressant que de la tuer. Mais qui savait comment il allait se sentir dans quelques jours, quand le choc serait passé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres afficha un sourire en coin, ses yeux rouges se plissant de plaisir. "C'est ce que je voulais entre, petit", murmura l'homme, ses ongles touchant toujours le dos d'Izar.

"Je suis prêt à recevoir votre Marque", commenta Izar, son corps devenant de plus en plus raide sous la caresse de ses doigts. Ses mains lui avait été d'un grand réconfort durant son moment de faiblesse, mais à présent, la caresse commençait à se transformer en quelques chose de bien moins innocent. "Merci pour votre généreux réconfort, Maître, mais je peux vous assurer que j'avais seulement besoin d'un moment pour intégrer l'information. J'aimerais maintenant recevoir votre Marque."

La main, doucement mais sûrement, quitta le dos d'Izar. "Alors suis-moi." Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu à son expression impassible habituelle. Le sorcier plus âgé se redressa, dominant aisément Izar, même après que le garçon se soit remis gracieusement sur ses jambes.

"Bellatrix", commença Izar alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir d'un pas relativement lent, "n'en parlera pas aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un petit sourire à Izar avant de replacer sa capuche sur sa tête, dissimulant ses traits. "Les actions de Bellatrix sont toujours difficiles à comprendre, Izar. Mais même s'il y a des enfants bâtards, Bellatrix possède un sens de l'honneur pour sa famille. Elle ne parlera à personne de sa lignée. Elle aime se moquer de toi, aussi cruel cela puisse être. Et elle continuera de la faire."

Izar grimaça, détournant le regard. Tant qu'elle n'en parlait à personne en dehors de la _famille_, Izar pouvait gérer la situation. Malgré le fait que les familles Black et Malefoy faisaient partie des plus grandes familles de sang-pur, Izar avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à être pris de haut à cause de son statut de sang.

"Et vous, Maître, vous en ferez de même ?" questionna Izar. "Vous ne parlerez plus de cet incident, n'est-ce pas ? Franchement, je préfèrerais moi-même l'oublier." C'était une sorte d'ordre prononcé d'un ton implorant. Il devait sonner un minimum condescendant quand il avait affaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait ordonner à l'homme de se taire.

"Ca m'est déjà sorti de l'esprit", suggéra Voldemort.

C'était un mensonge.

Izar baissa les yeux. Il savait que l'homme n'oublierait pas. Son propre père, Regulus, l'avait trahi. Non seulement ça, mais la famille Black était aussi célèbre pour son engagement politique et ses connaissances en matière de magie noire. Deux traits perdus avec Izar.

Néanmoins, Izar ne se considérait pas comme un Black. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se définissait à partir de ses parents ou de sa lignée.

Il était simplement Izar Harrison.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Les autres se déplacèrent.

Il resta immobile. Et raide.

Ses yeux observaient les trois autres dans la pièce avec lui. Deux étaient un peu plus vieux que lui tandis que le dernier semblait avoir la trentaine. Il se demanda brièvement si eux aussi s'étaient vus offrir des cadeaux inestimables et de luxurieux déjeuners par Voldemort. Peut-être qu'eux aussi avaient eu droit à une courte histoire du passé de Tom Jedusor, tout comme Izar.

Izar posa une main sur son estomac se sentant légèrement nauséeux. Des regrets et de l'appréhension tordaient sa poitrine, lui rappelant qu'il avait refusé la première fois de prendre la Marque. Il ne voulait pas être marqué. L'idée ébranlait sa détermination et il se força à respirer plus doucement.

Cependant, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Quelques heures auparavant, il aurait encore pu se réfugier auprès de Dumbledore et se terrer comme un rat. Mais même Izar ne pouvait se résoudre à fuir. Il ne fuyait jamais. Au lieu de ça, il affrontait les choses avec obstination et ténacité.

Il devait simplement se rappeler qu'il allait retourner à Poudlard lundi. Après ça, il n'allait plus avoir à participer à des rassemblements comme celui-ci avant une bonne année. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient changer dans ce laps de temps.

_Pas si mal..._

Izar força ses mains à relâcher son estomac. Après que Voldemort l'ait tiré de son petit refuge dans le couloir, il avait escorté Izar jusqu'à une petite pièce glaciale. Là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait abandonné, le laissant à la merci de deux de ses partisans. Mangemorts. C'était comme ça qu'on appelait les partisans de Lord Voldemort. C'était ce qu'Izar allait devenir après avoir reçu la Marque sur sa peau.

Les Mangemorts avaient forcé Izar à se déshabiller en sous-vêtements avant de lui jeter une large robe. Lui, comme les trois autres, avait été contraint de retirer ses chaussures et souffrait maintenant de la pierre glaciale sous ses pieds nus.

A présent, sa peau avait pris une teinte bleue pâle et il avait la chair de poule. Il ne savait combien de temps encore il allait devoir souffrir sans quelque chose de chaud pour couvrir ses pieds. La robe aurait probablement pu aider à retenir la chaleur si elle n'avait pas été aussi large. Il flottait dedans et le tissu était trop léger pour être confortable.

Izar serra sa baguette dans sa main. Il força son visage à adopter une expression glaciale aussitôt que la porte de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre s'ouvrit. "Il est prêt à vous voir tous les quatre." Le Mangemort, qui portait un masque en argent en forme de crâne, leur fit signe de sortir de la pièce.

Derrière son masque, les yeux de l'homme les raillaient alors qu'ils s'exécutaient. Izar frissonnait mais son expression était d'un calme cynique. Il était avant-dernier dans la file, peut-être l'avant-dernier à recevoir la Marque. La Marque... tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de se concentrer sur la Marque et en apprendre plus sur ses propriétés. Il devait admettre qu'il était très curieux concernant la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur le bras des Mangemorts. Est-ce que Tom avait inventé le sort lui-même ? Et qu'est-ce que faisait exactement la Marque ?

Il éclipsa l'information au fond de son esprit dès qu'il pénétra dans une large pièce, plus glaciale encore. La pièce était ridiculement grande avec beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus de serviteurs que ce qu'Izar avait imaginé. Les serviteurs étaient tous à genoux et formaient une grand demi-cercle tourné vers Lord Voldemort. Certains se trouvaient tellement loin qu'Izar se demanda s'ils pouvaient entendre quoi que ce soit. Mais il réalisa que c'était intentionnel quand il remarqua leurs masques.

C'était une sorte de hiérarchie comme Izar l'avait supposé.

Les Mangemorts au fond portaient des masques en nickel. C'étaient les plus nombreux, peut-être les membres les plus récents. Le second groupe de partisans portait des masques en argent et ils étaient bien moins nombreux que ceux aux masques de nickel.

Et enfin, les moins nombreux, peut être vingt Mangemorts, portaient des masques en or. Ils étaient agenouillés dans la partie centrale du demi-cercle, au plus près du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plus Izar s'approchait d'eux et plus il sentait leur magie. Cependant, Izar ne présumait pas pour autant que le Premier cercle était considéré comme le "plus puissant". Certains des Mangemorts au masque d'or ne possédaient pas une magie très forte et certains des Mangemorts au masque de nickel en possédait une plus puissante.

Cela devait se baser sur la confiance et le temps passé à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Izar garda ses yeux dirigés sur lui, n'ayant pas suffisamment confiance en ses capacités à ne pas étudier chacun des Mangemorts. Il devait admettre que les Black avaient des traits physiques similaires. Il ne serait pas surpris que certains des membres du Premier cercle le reconnaissent.

Il sortit de sa rêvasserie dès que son groupe s'arrêta devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'intérieur du demi-cercle. Izar fut contraint de s'agenouiller en voyant le plus vieux sorcier de leur groupe se baisser le premier. Il baissa la tête, sentant sur son dos les regards désagréables des Mangemorts situés derrière lui.

"Je vous remercie tous d'être venus", commença lentement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Izar ravala un grognement amusé. Ils n'avaient eu aucun _choix_. "Vous avez choisi de rejoindre une cause louable qui mettra un terme à la discrimination faite à la magie noire. Bientôt nous pourrons en user légalement et l'enseigner à nos enfants à l'école. Il n'y aura plus de honte, seulement de la fierté." L'homme marqua une pause pour mieux retenir l'attention de son auditoire. "Non seulement nous lui redonnerons sa place de magie supérieure, mais nous nettoierons aussi le monde de la contamination moldue. Les moldus ont doucement mais sûrement infecté notre monde. Les sorciers sont des êtres légitimement supérieurs. Les enfants possédant des pouvoirs magiques ne devraient pas grandir dans le monde moldu, et encore moins dans des orphelinats moldus."

Izar leva les yeux du sol et regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme ne croisa pas son regard, mais il était conscient des yeux d'Izar posés sur lui.

"Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'influence moldue dans notre monde."

A ces mots, il y eut des murmures approbateurs parmi les autres Mangemorts. Il étaient satisfaits par le discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Izar était certain qu'ils l'avaient probablement entendu plus d'une fois mais l'excitation que ces promesses provoquaient chez eux, les rendaient plus accros — plus captivés et fascinés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était un cercle sans fin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prêchait, son aura caressant ses partisans, et en retour, les Mangemorts devenaient de plus en plus fervents. Ils en voulaient plus. Ils en _exigeaient_ plus.

"Nous nous battrons pour obtenir notre place légitime dans le monde des sorciers. La magie noire, depuis des siècles, a été sous-estimée et méprisée. Le monde des sorciers ne nous verra pas venir." Voldemort s'assit sur sa chaise, qui avait tout l'apparence d'un trône. "Ce soir, j'ai demandé à quatre sorciers de rejoindre notre cause. Je crois qu'ils pourront nous offrir l'avantage dont nous avons besoin. Et en retour, je leur offrirai un monde sans discrimination, une chance de se rallier au parti vainqueur."

Voldemort pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire moqueur déformant ses lèvres.

"Andrew Rowley."

L'homme le plus âgé du groupe rampa comme un animal pathétique et s'arrêta devant la forme assise de Voldemort. "Maître", murmura-t-il doucement, "je m'engage à vous offrir ma loyauté et mes richesses. Je ferai la fierté de votre nom."

Izar observa attentivement l'homme, Rowley, se pencher pour embrasser l'ourlet des robes de Voldemort. Il ravala un grognement dégoûté, incapable de s'imaginer faire quelque chose d'aussi dégradant.

A travers ses paupières mi-closes, Izar observa Voldemort se pencher et presser sa baguette sur le bras droit de Rowley. "_Morsmordre_", siffla Voldemort d'une voix soyeuse. Les yeux verts et gris regardèrent la Marque se tatouer sur le bras de l'homme. Les épaules de Rowley frémirent et un hurlement perçant s'échappa de sa gorge.

Izar se redressa sur ses genoux, sa curiosité l'emportant. Quel était ce sort ? Ca devait être plus profond que la peau pour que l'homme hurle si fort. Est-ce que ça affectait le système nerveux ? Les tissus de la peau étaient sûrement touchés ce qui pouvait provoquer un hurlement si fort. Mais Izar se demandait si cela allait plus loin. Après tout, les Mangemorts pouvaient-ils se débarrasser de la Marque des Ténèbres s'il ne voulaient plus servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, Izar supposait que Voldemort n'autoriserait pas si facilement de se débarrasser de la Marque.

Ca devait affecter le corps dans son ensemble.

"Severus", siffla Jedusor, donnant l'ordre d'approcher à un Mangemorts portant un masque en or.

Izar se raidit, devenant plus grand sur ses genoux. Ses yeux s'abreuvèrent de l'homme qui s'approchait rapidement de Rowley pour appliquer un onguent sur le bras fraîchement marqué de l'homme. Severus ? Severus _Rogue_ ? Les mains d'Izar s'écartèrent sur le sol glacial alors qu'il se penchait vers son professeur de potions. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Savoir pourquoi Severus était un Mangemort ou savoir de quoi l'onguent était composé. Izar allait devoir toucher un mot au directeur de Serpentard cette année, à son retour à l'école.

Il entretenait de bonnes relations avec le professeur Rogue. Ca ne serait pas trop bizarre d'aller lui poser des questions sur les propriétés de l'onguent qu'il utilisait. Peut-être l'homme pourrait-il même lui donner des informations sur la Marque elle-même.

Se rasseyant, il observa les deux autres garçons s'avancer et être marqués. Les deux hurlèrent, peut-être plus fort encore que le premier homme. Malgré la douleur, Izar avait étrangement hâte d'être marqué et de sentir ses effets. Son enthousiasme pour recevoir la Marque était purement didactique. Il voulait _résoudre_ les mystères de la Marque. Et il allait faire de son mieux pour ne pas hurler. Il ne pouvait pas hurler.

"Izar Harrison."

C'était à son tour d'approcher. Contrairement aux autres, Izar se leva et marcha jusqu'à Voldemort avant de retomber sur ses genoux. Severus tourna brusquement la tête à l'appel de Voldemort, ses yeux croisant brièvement le regard d'Izar avant de se détourner.

"Maître", commença Izar comme les autres l'avaient fait, "je m'engage à vous offrir ma loyauté. Je ferai la fierté de votre nom." Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre ses richesses tout simplement parce qu'Izar n'en possédait aucune. Il inclina la tête et ramassa l'ourlet des robes de Voldemort comme les autres l'avaient fait. Ses doigts froissèrent le tissu pour le plier. Il pouvait sentir de l'acide remonter dans sa bouche à la pensée de devoir faire ça devant des centaines d'autres.

Mais une main l'arrêta.

"Bénis-moi plutôt, petit", siffla Voldemort de plaisir. Izar fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'ordre. Autour de lui, les Mangemorts laissèrent échapper des murmures surpris. "Ma main, Izar."

Izar se demanda ce qui était le plus mortifiant, embrasser les robes de l'homme ou sa main. Néanmoins, il attrapa d'une main tremblante la longue main pâle. Leurs deux mains étaient glaciales et un frissons parcourut le bras d'Izar à ce contact. Ce n'était pas une sensation étrangère. Cela était déjà arrivé quand Voldemort était venu à l'orphelinat une semaine auparavant. En fait, cela arrivait à chaque fois que leurs peaux nues rentraient en contact.

Il se pencha et embrassa le dos de la paume de Jedusor puis la retourna pour embrasser l'intérieur de son poignet. Alors qu'il se redressait, l'ongle de Jedusor écorcha sa joue. Du sang s'écoula lentement sur son visage. Les yeux écarquillé, Izar observa Voldemort goûter le sang sur son doigt, ses yeux rouges incroyablement brillants et moqueurs alors qu'ils fixaient Izar.

Evitant précipitamment son regard, Izar leva sa manche et tendit son bras. Il frissonna quand la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres se posa sur son avant-bras. "_Morsmordre_."

C'était douloureux. Oui. Izar contracta sa mâchoire et ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait les effets de la magie à travers lui. Les frissons que les contacts physiques avec Voldemort provoquaient étaient légers et innocents comparé au choc qui parcourait son système à cet instant. Des lumières blanches dansaient devant ses paupières closes alors que le sort faisait son chemin à travers son corps. Le choc fit bouillir son sang et finit par atteindre son cerveau.

Ses hypothèses étaient bonnes alors. C'était bien plus qu'un simple tatouage. Il affectait le système nerveux.

Un instant plus tard, c'était fini. Izar ouvrit les yeux, haletant. Même si le choc était terminé, la Marque continuait à brûler férocement sur sa peau.

Il leva les yeux sur Voldemort et remarqua le regard pensif de l'homme. "Tu n'as pas crié." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva une main en direction de Severus pour l'empêcher de s'approcher plus avec l'onguent. "Peut-être que tu n'as pas besoin de l'onguent."

Izar voulait protester, mais ses lèvres restèrent fermées. Il était trop fier pour supplier qu'on lui applique l'onguent.

"Mais, Maître..." Severus, de manière surprenante, fut le seul à protester.

Voldemort secoua la tête. "Si le garçon désire l'onguent, il devra me le demander. Cela blessera sans doute sa fierté." Izar se mordit la lèvre, conservant fermement ses yeux sur le sol devant lui. Tout semblait flou. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le froid dans la pièce était retombé, réchauffant ses joues et même ses pieds.

C'était sûrement la fièvre.

Et c'était probablement provoqué par la Marque.

Mais il n'allait pas réclamer l'onguent. S'il avait pu le faire sans hurler, il pouvait s'en sortir sans onguent.

Plus tard, on lui présenta son masque. Il était trop désorienté pour réaliser qu'il était le seul parmi les nouvelles recrues à recevoir un masque en argent.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** J'ai découvert cette fanfic il y a trois semaines, l'ai littéralement dévorée deux fois de suite, ai entrepris de la traduire dans la foulée, et à présent, je me retrouve aussi passionnée à la traduire que je l'ai été en la lisant. J'ai passé la nuit dessus, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter... de traduire ! Non mais traduire quoi ! En fait, je me rends compte que c'est comme lire mais avec le défi intellectuel en plus qui me rends totalement insomniaque.

Je dois être folle, ou alors cette histoire est juste un chef-d'oeuvre. Et quand je m'amuse à lire les quelques 7500 reviews de la version originale, je me dis que c'est probablement la seconde solution.

Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de retours à chaque chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que vous aimez !


	8. Partie I Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

La vitre de la fenêtre était légèrement embuée par le souffle d'Izar. Son front était posé contre la vitre froide et ses yeux, mi-clos, regardaient défiler le paysage. Sa main droite était enveloppée autour de son bras gauche pour essayer d'endormir la douleur lancinante. Mais il savait que c'était impossible d'arrêter la douleur. Il avait essayé tous les sorts de guérisons qu'il connaissait mais la douleur s'était seulement calmée quelques minutes avant de revenir de manière plus intense.

Il se sentait malheureux. Plus lui-même. Et complètement malade.

Sa main droite caressait la couverture d'un livre contenant des informations sur un sort de Protéiforme. Le sort de Protéiforme avait été inventé pour lier plusieurs objets ensemble par le biais d'un unique lien. Izar avait eu l'intuition que c'était sur lui que la Marque des Ténèbres de Voldemort se basait. Mais qu'importe à quel point Izar voulait en apprendre plus sur la Marque, son esprit était incapable de se concentrer à cause de la douleur.

Le gros livre en cuir qu'il avait eu de Voldemort, l'_Eruditio_, était rangé au fond de sa valise, toujours enveloppé dans son tissu protecteur. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à utiliser le livre pour le moment. Pas tant qu'il serait autant énervé contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En dépit de son obstination puérile de ne pas utiliser le livre, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'y penser. Y avait-il des informations supplémentaires sur le sort de Protéiforme dans l'_Eruditio_ ? Y avait-il des informations sur la Marque des Ténèbres elle-même ?

Il en doutait.

Un bruyant crissement résonna dans le compartiment comme la porte s'ouvrait sur un timide première année. "Puis-je...", commença le garçon, sa voix cassant sous la nervosité.

Le cou d'Izar craqua bruyamment comme il levait les yeux vers le jeune garçon. "Non, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir. Trouve un autre endroit", siffla-t-il sans pitié et à travers ses yeux plissés, il observa le première année refermer la porte et partir en courant dans le couloir.

Au lieu d'obtenir la paix et le silence qu'il désirait, il fut _enchanté_ d'apercevoir un garçon blond pourri gâté apparaître à la porte de son compartiment, lorgnant à l'intérieur. Le sourire narquois que le garçon affichait indiquait clairement à Izar qu'il n'allait pas obtenir la solitude qu'il désirait tant. Izar voulait juste être assis seul. Il ne voulait que personne, spécialement Malefoy, ne voie sa douleur.

"Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre première année t'a fait ?" dit Malefoy, souriant en pénétrant sans invitation dans le compartiment vide.

Izar reposa sa tête contre le siège, fixant le blond à travers ses yeux plissés. "La même chose que toi, Malefoy, envahir mon espace personnel."

Malefoy ne sembla pas être affecté par son ton méprisant ; au lieu de ça, ce salopard prit place sur la banquette opposée à Izar. L'héritier Malefoy semblait être complètement à l'aise ici, trop, particulièrement après trois longues années de persécution. Néanmoins, Izar savait exactement _pourquoi_ Drago s'y sentait à l'aise. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait redouté que cela arrive.

Il soupira à nouveau et lança un regard furtif au garçon. "Nous ne sommes pas amis. Et nous ne sommes pas de la même famille non plus. Peu importe ce que tu as entendu cette pétasse tarée dire, cela restera entre nous, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?" Izar se pencha en avant, grimaçant, pour reporter son poids sur son bras droit.

La dernière choses à laquelle il voulait penser était ses parents. Il avait éclipsé la situation au fond de son esprit après avoir reçu la Marque et n'y avait plus repensé jusqu'au jour, jeudi dernier, où il avait croisé Lily au Département des Mystères.

Elle avait marché vers lui, une expression désolée sur le visage, sans doute désireuse de s'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé la veille dans la Salle de la Mort. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'approcher, Izar avait tourné les talons, l'abandonnant seule dans le hall. Qu'importe ce qu'elle voulait, il s'en fichait. Il n'allait pas s'infliger ça. La voir avait ranimé la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à son initiation. Il voulait tant lui poser la question "_pourquoi ?_", mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'était mieux de mettre la situation en sourdine.

Comme elle l'était depuis quinze ans.

Alors que le dimanche soir avait laissé place à ce matin, Izar s'était senti soulagé de retourner à Poudlard. Il n'allait plus avoir à nouveau à croiser ou faire face à Lily jusqu'à l'été prochain. En fait, il n'allait plus avoir à penser à ses parents, car sa concentration allait uniquement être dirigée sur son travail scolaire et à essayer de découvrir toutes les propriétés de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Mais il avait _fallu_ que Malefoy mette le nez dans ses affaires, simplement parce qu'il avait découvert qu'ils étaient de la même famille, aussi distant était-ce. Izar n'allait pas pouvoir l'obtenir. Pourtant, il désirait juste une année calme avant d'avoir à nouveau affaire à elle l'été prochain.

Les yeux gris de Malefoy tombèrent sur le bras d'Izar et son expression devint plus prévenante. "J'ai entendu dire qu'on t'avait donné un masque en argent. Ca n'arrive jamais aux nouvelles recrues." La voix du garçon était pincée, légèrement envieuse, mais curieuse. Et l'héritier Malefoy ignorait complètement le précédent commentaire d'Izar. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit te faire confiance. Et mon père semble approuver la décision de notre Maître. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas reçu d'onguent. Je ne pouvais pas entendre de ma position au fond."

Le garçon aperçut alors furtivement sa main. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'exclama : "Ta main semble énorme." Drago grimaça, étudiant la main gauche d'Izar, qui semblait trois fois plus grosses que la droite.

Izar grogna, ce qui fit légèrement reculer Drago. "Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai _dit_ ? Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler et je n'apprécie tout spécialement pas ton extraordinaire habilité de parler sans reprendre ton souffle."

Drago renifla. "En dépit du fait que ton attitude ressemble trait pour trait à celle de Severus, j'y suis habitué. Ca ne peut pas m'affecter. _Il_ ne m'affecte pas."

Dommage. Il avait espéré que quelques répliques cinglantes puissent faire revenir le garçon à son ancien lui-même. Avoir affaire à un Drago _amical_ était encore plus difficile à supporter qu'un Drago narquois. "Evidemment s'il ressent la même chose pour toi que moi, je ne lui tient pas rigueur de te traiter aussi désagréablement."

"Non." Draco secoua la tête, levant ses ongles pour les examiner avec éloquence. "Tu n'es pas vraiment désagréable, tu es plutôt cynique, sarcastique et... asocial. Plutôt drôle. Ma mère m'a confié que Regulus ressemblait beaucoup à Severus. Vous seriez tout les trois très..." Le blond s'interrompit à l'expression d'Izar. Soudainement, le calme et arrogant Malefoy disparut. A sa place se tenait un garçon pensif et légèrement hésitant. "_Ecoute_, Harrison, je ne suis pas venu ici pour te présenter mes excuses."

Izar haussa les sourcils, son coeur battant furieusement. Il ne voulait pas entendre le nom de son père. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion.

"Cependant, je réalise mes erreurs passées, de t'avoir traité de manière aussi injuste. Je ne m'excuse _pas_ mais j'aimerais recommencer à zéro avec toi."

Izar ricana et reposa à nouveau sa tête contre le siège. "Es-tu en train de, disons, tourner la page parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ton père me porte un intérêt flagrant et que tu veux essayer de sauver ton cul ? Ou est-ce que tu fais ça parce que tu as toi-même changé d'avis ?"

Le blond grimaça. "Ta première conclusion, évidemment."

"_Evidemment_", répéta sèchement Izar, la voix emplie de sarcasme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago le fasse parce qu'il avait changé d'avis à son propos. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Le blond était un sale morveux pourri-gâté qui avait toujours préféré la facilité. C'était un Serpentard pur et dur qui ne se souciait que de son propre bien-être. Ca lui était égal de faire subir une torture mentale à Izar à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Tant qu'il était du même côté que son père et Lord Voldemort, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le garçon.

Draco lui lança un sourire narquois. "J'aimerais recommencer à zéro. Je suis même prêt à accepter de ne plus jamais évoquer ton héritage à quiconque, pas même toi."

Izar retint un grognement. Le garçon n'allait pas abandonner. Et il commençait à avoir une migraine à force d'écouter ses tirades sans fin. "Si j'accepte, est-ce que tu promettras aussi de me laisser seul ?"

"C'est légèrement contraire à ma résolution de recommencer à zéro, non ?" Le blond haussa les sourcils, ses yeux gris considérant l'expression irritée d'Izar. "Cependant, j'imagine que c'est un début." Et après ce qui parut une éternité, Drago se leva. Sa bouche était toujours animée d'un sourire en coin amusé comme s'il savait l'épreuve qu'il faisait subir à Izar. "Je demanderai à Severus de jeter un oeil à ton bras. Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller."

"Tu pars déjà Malefoy ?" Une autre voix pénétra dans le compartiment et Izar appuya sa tête contre le rideau, irrité.

Etait-ce trop demander que d'avoir un peu de paix et de tranquillité ?

Daphné Greengrass entra gracieusement dans le petit compartiment. Tous ses charmes de sang-pur se reflétaient dans sa posture, lui donnant beaucoup d'élégance. Ses yeux verts brillaient quand ils se posèrent sur Izar et un sourire en coin satisfait éclaira son visage parfait.

"J'ai bien peur qu'Harrison veuille rester seul aujourd'hui, Greengrass", commenta Drago d'un air narquois. Ses yeux gris étudièrent le sourire grandissant de Daphné et la manière dont son attention était absorbée par Izar. "Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Harrisson." Sa voix sonnait jalouse et circonspecte. Et c'était simplement parce que Drago pensait qu'il allait avoir Izar pour lui tout seul.

Izar savait que les deux ne s'entendaient pas trop. Ils se toléraient, oui, mais n'avaient jamais lié amitié. Malefoy trouvait Daphné trop spontanée pour une sang-pur et Daphné partageait l'opinion d'Izar sur Drago. Ce n'était qu'un garçon choyé qui avait besoin de grandir un peu.

Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts tombèrent devant son visage alors qu'elle se tournait vers Drago dans une attitude calculatrice. Izar reprit simplement le livre sur ses genoux, ennuyé par les deux blonds. "Certains d'entre nous ont suffisamment de bon sens pour voir au-delà de la façade qu'Izar affiche."

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas", dit Izar d'une voix traînante et forte, attirant l'attention des deux Serpentards, "j'aimerais étudier un peu. Le bruit que vous faites ne m'aide certainement pas à me concentrer."

Daphné se détourna de Malefoy, son attention à nouveau dirigée sur Izar. "En fait, je suis venu pour m'asseoir avec toi, Izar. Je ne t'ai pas vu de tout l'été excepté au Bal du Ministère." Remarquant l'expression provocante d'Izar, elle poursuivit aisément : "J'ai même ramené quelque chose à lire."

Izar haussa un sourcil, manifestement amusé. "Pédagogique évidemment, je présume ?"

La fille ne lisait jamais mais s'en sortait très bien en classe grâce à ses facilités. Daphné préférait le glamour et les potins aux études, encore que son niveau remontait quand elle était avec Izar. Elle semblait s'être fixé comme mission de persuader Izar de sortir du cercle des asociaux pour l'intégrer dans son cercle de sorciers et sorcières de statut supérieur. Ce n'était certainement pas une imbécile, non, si c'était le cas, Izar aurait été dans l'incapacité de la fréquenter. Au contraire, Daphné était une sorcière puissante qui appréciait évoluer dans la haute société. Elle était une sang-pur, extrêmement belle et intelligente, parfaite pour son future mari.

Il se souvenait comment ils s'étaient rencontrés en deuxième année. Elle était en troisième année, tendue sur son parchemin qui semblait dans un très mauvais état. C'était sa dissertation de potions sur laquelle elle bataillait depuis une semaine. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, tendus et furieux, quand elle avait levé le regard et s'était rendu compte qu'il l'observait. Elle avait fait claquer sa langue, bien sûr, pour lui dire de regarder ailleurs sous menace de lui lancer un maléfice.

Quelque chose dans sa frustration avait quelque peu adoucit Izar. Il avait ignoré sa réaction et lui avait offert son aide. Elle n'avait pas accepté au début, trop fier, encore moins encline à le faire venant d'un deuxième année. Mais elle avait fini par céder, l'autorisant à lui prêter main forte. Après ça, elle avait reçu la note maximale à sa dissertation.

Dès lors, elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas tirer avantage du riche savoir d'Izar. Daphné était une sorcière très fière et indépendante qui voulait faire les choses par elle-même. Malheureusement, au lieu de laisser Izar tranquille après qu'il ait tenté d'ignorer sa présence constante, elle avait persisté, ce qui avait donné naissance à une relation pour le moins singulière entre eux deux.

Pour finir, il avait fini par tolérer sa présence. _Un peu_.

"Tu me connais bien." Elle sourit alors que ses doigts parfaitement manucurés ouvraient la nouvelle édition de Sorcière-Hebdo. Les yeux d'Izar s'ouvrirent de consternation et il détourna vivement le regard de ce torchon pour les replonger dans son livre.

Malefoy s'éclaircit la voix, toujours debout près de la porte du compartiment. Au lieu d'être embarrassé, il affichait une expression détachée. "Je pense que je vais rester ici, alors", renifla le garçon de manière hautaine, se rasseyant sur la banquette opposée à la leur. "Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à lire pour moi, Harrison ? Te connaissant, tu as probablement le cul rempli de livres", entonna Drago d'un ton léger. Daphné lâcha un soupir consterné.

Des yeux gris et verts se levèrent vers lui. Il avait à peine réussi à commencer son livre, trop souvent interrompu pour tenir le compte.

Au-dessus de son livre, il étudia Drago. Le garçon avait grandi pendant l'été et avait à présent plus l'air d'un homme que d'un enfant. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Lucius avec ses cheveux clairs et l'expression d'arrogance froide qui recouvrait son visage. Bien sûr, Izar n'avait jamais rencontré Narcissa Malefoy, la cousine de son père Regulus. Mais Izar voyait une douceur autour de la bouche de Drago que Lucius n'arborait pas. Les lèvres du garçon étaient pleines, ce qui s'apparentait plus aux traits communs des Black.

Non seulement Drago avait changé physiquement, mais son attitude était également différente. Même s'il était toujours arrogant, il était d'une certaine manière plus détaché, plus observateur et moins narcissique.

"Je pense que tes préférences littéraires correspondront plus aux goûts de Daphné." Izar sourit derrière son livre, la partie de son visage que Drago pouvait voir restant sérieuse. L'héritier Malefoy jeta un coup d'oeil à l'exemplaire de Sorcière-Hebdo puis il retourna son regard vers lui, les yeux plissés. "Peut-être pourrais-tu lui demander quelque chose à lire. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit avoir un autre exemplaire caché quelque part."

Daphné étouffa son rire derrière sa main, la bague de la famille Greengrass étincelant sous les rayons de soleil extérieurs. Il se renfrogna en fixant la bague, sachant que Drago en portait également une similaire à son doigt. Il détourna les yeux quand Daphné capta son regard.

"Très amusant, Harrison." La bouche de Drago se fendit d'une grimace.

Le deux garçons se défièrent du regard, le secret qu'ils partageait s'imposant dans leurs esprits. Izar pouvait _voir_ Malefoy se rejouer la scène entre Bellatrix Lestrange et lui dans le couloir du manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Daphné les interrompit d'un ton léger comme la tension commençait à monter : "J'ai hâte de voir les étudiants de Durmstrang." Elle battit des cils. "J'était seulement en première année quand le Tournoi s'est tenu en France. Les premières années ne pouvaient pas y aller. Mais de ce que j'ai entendu, il y a plein de beaux garçons."

Il fallut à Izar un long moment pour saisir de quoi elle parlait. "Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'avais oublié", commenta-t-il d'un ton léger avant de retourner à son livre pour le fixer sans le voir. Le Tournoi était organisé tous les cinq ans. Il avait été réintroduit il y a presque quinze ans. En fait, Izar était certain que cette année serait le quinzième anniversaire de son recommencement.

"N'oublie pas Beauxbâtons." Draco lança un regard suffisant à Daphné. "Pour le coup, beaucoup de belles filles."

"A peine", murmura-t-elle, les yeux sur Izar. "Tu leur trouves quelque chose de spécial, Izar ?"

Il fixa le texte sur la page, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait cette discussion. Il préférait être assis dans la Salle de la Mort avec Lily Potter que de discuter de la beauté qu'il trouvait aux garçons ou filles. "Vous allez mettre votre nom dans la Coupe ?" questionna Izar, changeant habilement de sujet. Daphné n'était pas dupe de sa manoeuvre, mais elle resta silencieuse concernant le sujet précédent.

Drago eut l'air de gonfler sa poitrine, le menton levé de manière ridicule. "Bien sûr que je vais concourir." Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui semblait dire qu'il était quasiment certain qu'il _serait_ choisi comme Champion. Izar fixa le garçon, les yeux plissés, alors qu'il observait la manière dont il se tenait. C'était totalement inconcevable pour Izar que Drago soit choisi comme Champion de Poudlard, mais l'expression du garçon affichait la plus grande assurance.

Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Le regard d'Izar s'arrêta sur le rose qui colorait les joues de Drago.

"Tu n'as pas l'air très excité." Daphné toucha l'épaule d'Izar. "Est-ce que tu vas mettre ton nom dans la Coupe ? Je pense que tu ferais un Champion remarquable."

Ses yeux gris et verts s'assombrirent, irrité. "Je viens d'avoir quinze ans, Daphné, tu le sais bien. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas concourir. Il faut avoir au moins seize ans." Elle fit la moue. "En outre, même si j'étais assez vieux, je ne m'approcherais jamais du Tournoi." Attirer l'attention était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. La renommée. Les honneurs. La gloire. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de se jeter sous le feu des projecteurs pour obtenir gloire et renommé. Même si c'était une grande quantité d'argent, il n'allait pas s'infliger ça, juste pour avoir les mains pleines d'or.

Pour Izar, ce n'était pas un Tournoi pour tester les capacités magiques. Au contraire, c'était un concours de popularité pour savoir qui allait être le prochain sorcier ou la prochaine sorcière à entrer dans l'histoire.

Mais plus il réfléchissait aux bons côtés du Tournoi et plus son dégoût diminuait. Il réalisait qu'il allait avoir _beaucoup_ de temps libre pour poursuivre ses recherches. Alors que le reste de l'école allait faire la fête pour le Tournoi et se rendre aux Tâches, il allait pouvoir être _seul_. Loin de tout le monde.

_Hum... toutes ces possibilités._ Il pouvait approfondir son travail sur la Marque et également sur son projet de Langue-de-Plomb qu'il souhaitait terminer pendant l'année scolaire avant d'y retourner l'été suivant.

Drago ricana, retenant à nouveau l'attention d'Izar. "Izar aime bien trop rester dans l'ombre. Il ne concourrait jamais." Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard entendu. "Je me fiche de qui sera le Champion. Du moment que le gouvernement norvégien ne gagne pas encore. A part une fois où Beauxbâtons l'a remporté, Durmstrang a gagné tous les autres Tournois. Poudlard — le gouvernement britannique — n'a pas encore gagné une seule fois depuis que le Tournoi a repris il y a quinze ans."

C'était vrai.

Les trois Ministères étaient plutôt compétiteurs s'agissant du Tournoi. Le Ministère norvégien, ou plutôt, les norvégiens étaient classés premiers avec l'école de Durmstrang. Le Ministère français arrivait second avec l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Malheureusement, le Ministère britannique était dernier. Pas une seule fois vainqueur au Tournoi. Parmi les trois écoles, Poudlard était toujours classée dernière en matière d'examens et de compétitions.

D'après ce qu'Izar avait lu, les Ministres et les hommes politiques haut-placés avaient toujours nourris beaucoup d'espoirs concernant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils devenait plutôt agressifs pendant le Tournoi et de nombreux hommes politiques de chaque pays faisaient le déplacement jusqu'à l'école où avait lieu le Tournoi. Apparemment, la Grande-Bretagne accueillait le Tournoi cette année.

Les doigts d'Izar convulsèrent et son livre tomba sur ses genoux quand il réalisa quelque chose.

_Tom Jedusor_ était un homme politique haut-placé. Juste derrière le Ministre de la Magie. Il allait sans aucun doute être à Poudlard une bonne partie de l'année.

Izar inspira profondément pour tenter de reprendre son calmer alors que son bras gauche tressaillait douloureusement.

Il avait cru qu'il allait se passer toute une année avant qu'il n'ait à croiser à nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Izar, enfin seul d'une certaine manière, pénétra dans le château. Ses robes de Serdaigle recouvraient sa silhouette, sa cravate bleue et bronze nouée autour de son col. Il devait admettre qu'il était heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard. Tout pour s'éloigner de l'orphelinat et du Département des Mystères en attendant qu'il encaisse le coup concernant ses parents. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait pu supporter sa proximité avec Lily Potter s'il n'avait pas pu se raccrocher à l'idée de son retour imminent à Poudlard.

Le prodige Serdaigle se glissa jusqu'à une imposante colonne, se dissimulant dans la pénombre pour se ressaisir.

Son bras gauche le lançait férocement. Pas seulement la Marque en elle-même, non, mais son bras tout entier. La douleur et l'enflure étaient remontées jusqu'à son épaule, devenant difficile de dissimuler la rougeur et le gonflement anormaux. Ca avait été extrêmement difficile pour lui d'enfiler ses robes, et pour finir, il avait du se résoudre à accepter l'aide de Drago.

Izar ne savait même pas s'il était capable d'attraper quelque chose avec sa main. Après tout, il avait été dans l'incapacité de nouer sa cravate. Il gémit doucement, appuyant sa tête contre la colonne en pierre. Il avait voulu avoir l'onguent dès le lendemain de son initiation, mais était resté trop indécis pour se résoudre à contacter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand l'homme avait rendu les choses si facile pour qu'Izar le déteste ? A un moment, Tom Jedusor était emphatique et _humain_, puis l'instant d'après, l'homme redevenait un sorcier impénétrable et sans pitié pour ses inférieurs.

Pas seulement ça, mais Izar ne désirait pas non plus _s'incliner_ devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il avait contacté Tom et réclamé l'onguent, il aurait du admettre sa soumission.

Le problème, c'était qu'avec son bras lancinant et brûlant, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire avant sa rentrée n'avait pu être accompli parce qu'Izar était en incapacité de se concentrer. C'est pathétique venant de sa part.

Ses yeux plein de douleur observaient les étudiants se rassembler, murmurant et discutant bruyamment les uns avec les autres. Leurs foulées étaient grandes comme ils rentraient dans la Grande Salle, anxieux à l'idée de revoir leurs amis. Et puis Izar vit les étudiants de Durmstrang pénétrer dans l'entrée avec ceux de l'autre école, Beauxbâtons, sur leurs talons. Il regarda passer les deux écoles, se demandant pourquoi ils n'étaient plus officiellement annoncés. Poudlard était-il devenu aigre à mesure des années, au point de ne même plus présenter officiellement Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ?

C'était une possibilité. Une sur laquelle Izar ne put réfléchir longtemps.

Ses dents se serrèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent brutalement comme son bras convulsait à nouveau. Est-ce que quelqu'un remarquerait son absence s'il n'assistait pas au festin de bienvenue ?

Non.

Ouvrant les yeux, il observa les étudiants passer à côté de lui sans le voir. Izar plaqua un peu plus son dos contre la colonne, voyant à quel point il était invisible aux autres enfants. Certains regards se tournaient vers lui puis se détournaient rapidement comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

Mais c'était ce qu'il aimait, non ? Pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il désirait sans se faire remarquer, sans examen approfondi. A bord du train, il en avait eu assez de la présence de Daphné et Drago, alors pourquoi devait-il être affecté par l'indifférence que les étudiants lui portaient ?

Ses yeux captèrent l'arrivée de quelques employés du Ministère passant les portes de Poudlard. Au milieu du groupe de britanniques se tenait le grand et charmant politicien, Tom Jedusor. Ses fausses lunettes étaient remontées sur son nez et ses faux yeux marrons pétillaient au milieu de ses collègues. Avant même qu'Izar n'ait pu masquer sa surprise de revoir si vite le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le regard de Jedusor se détourna des autres hommes et se dirigea vers sa silhouette dissimulée dans la pénombre.

Izar soupira lourdement et se détourna vivement pour se cacher derrière le pilier tandis que le groupe passait près de lui.

Sa respiration était erratique.

S'il était si invisible aux yeux de tous les étudiants, alors comment un puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait-il le remarquer aussi facilement ?

"Izar", l'appela un homme. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, il leva les yeux vers Severus Rogue. L'homme aussi l'avait remarqué. "Venez avec moi." Le professeur de potions n'attendit même pas qu'Izar se ressaisisse et il prit d'un pas rapide la direction des cachots. Izar se détacha de la colonne et suivit l'homme.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, monsieur", questionna Izar alors qu'ils arrivaient près du bureau de l'homme. "N'allons-nous pas manquer le festin de bienvenue ?" Il n'en avait rien à faire de rater le festin de bienvenue, en fait, il appréciait l'idée d'avoir une chance de s'éloigner de tout le bruit qui allait probablement accompagner l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Rogue ne lui répondit pas comme il lui tenait la porte ouverte pour qu'Izar rentre. Confiant, le Serdaigle pénétra dans son bureau, jetant un rapide regard circulaire aux ingrédients sur les étagères. Sa curiosité habituelle pour l'observation était absente ce soir. Il se tenait là, presque vulnérable, alors que Rogue le contournait, silencieux comme à son habitude.

Ses yeux gris et verts captèrent l'expression de Rogue. L'homme ne semblait pas très heureux. La magie autour de l'homme était également une preuve de son humeur fâcheuse.

"Vous auriez du m'envoyer à un hibou, ou au Seigneur des Ténèbres." La voix grave et dure de Rogue perça le silence. "Enlevez votre robe", ordonna l'homme. A cet ordre, les épaules d'Izar s'affaissèrent.

"Je ne voulais pas..." Sa voix se brisa comme sa main droite faisait de son mieux pour défaire le noeud de sa cravate.

"Vous ne vouliez pas vous incliner devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui, je m'en doutais. Pourtant, je ne suis pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'ai l'onguent en ma possession. J'ai attendu votre hibou ces derniers jours, m'attendant à ce que votre logique prenne le dessus et que vous me réclamiez l'onguent." Severus s'empara d'un flacon en plastique sur son bureau et revint vers Izar. "Il semble que vous ne soyez pas aussi intelligent que je le pensais initialement."

Izar lança à l'homme un regard noir et parvint à dénouer sa cravate. "Je ne voulais pas être un poids." En vérité, il voulait découvrir comment guérir la brulure lui-même. Mais son plan était tombé en désuétude quand il avait réalisé que sa fièvre l'empêchait d'étudier et de lire.

"Un poids", répéta sèchement Severus. Il soupira, impatient, et tendit le bras pour aider Izar à retirer ses robes. "Vous, les enfants, êtes incroyables."

Le rouge lui monta au cou alors que son professeur de potions le déshabillait. Son expression demeura neutre comme Severus roulait sa manche gauche. Un sifflement s'échappa de ses dents quand le tissu effleura sa peau sensible.

"Espèce d'idiot", continua Rogue sur un ton plus doux, son visage pincé alors qu'il étudiait le bras rouge et gonflé. "Vous avez une infection. Un peu plus et vous auriez pu mourir."

"Je voulais trouver tout seul", lança Izar d'un ton sec et méchant, fatigué que Severus le réprimande comme s'il était un petit garçon. "J'aurais dû être capable de trouver moi-même comment arrêter la brulure. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, pas avec la douleur... pas avec tout le reste..." Sa voix craqua.

Des larmes brouillèrent sa vision et il tenta hâtivement de les faire partir en clignant des yeux. Entre sa parenté et son initiation, Izar avait eu du mal à se ressaisir. Il avait échoué à construire son invention cet été, décevant Owen Welder et probablement les autres Langues-de-Plomb. Il avait aussi lamentablement échoué dans sa tentative d'évitement pour ne pas recevoir la Marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait échoué dans tellement de choses cet été que franchement, il avait l'impression d'être une pitoyable déception.

Severus demeura silencieux et ouvrit l'onguent. L'odeur de l'aloès et du romarin frappèrent l'odorat d'Izar. Ces deux plantes étaient bien connues pour leur vertu de guérison. Mais à l'évidence, il y avait plus dans cet onguent que ces deux plantes.

"J'ai bien peur que mon intelligence régresse", dit Izar calmement ; trop effrayé de perdre le seul pouvoir qu'il contrôlait, la seule chose dont il était fier. Il avait besoin de son intelligence, de son cerveau, mais très sincèrement, cet été il avait eu l'impression d'avoir tout perdu.

Severus claqua la langue alors qu'il appliquait une quantité généreuse d'onguent sur la Marque des Ténèbres devenue très sombre. "On ne peut pas perdre son intelligence, Izar. Votre savoir ne fait que grandir avec le temps, il ne régresse pas." L'homme ne commenta pas à quel point Izar semblait puéril et ne se moqua pas non plus de sa peur infantile. Au lieu de ça, ses mots semblaient dire qu'il comprenait ce qu'Izar traversait. "Vous traversez simplement une période difficile. Votre esprit est agité, troublé, c'est compréhensible qu'il ne puisse pas se reposer suffisamment pour assimiler des connaissances."

Le Serdaigle tourna son regard vers Severus et regarda la tête incliné de l'homme comme il appliquait l'onguent apaisant. Ce qu'il disait était tout à fait sensé et Izar se sentit presque absurde d'avoir pu suggérer que son intelligence régressait. "L'avez-vous jamais regretté ?" demanda-t-il lentement, jaugeant la réaction de Severus.

De manière surprenante, Rogue savait exactement de quoi Izar parlait.

Regrettait-il d'avoir reçu la Marque des Ténèbres ?

L'homme finit de lui appliquer l'onguent puis il lui tourna le dos comme il remettait le trop-plein dans le récipient. "Oui", dit-il d'une voix calme. Izar l'observa attentivement alors que Severus faisait le tour de son bureau et replaçait l'onguent dans le tiroir supérieur. "Chaque nouvelle recrue regrette d'avoir reçu la Marque, ne serait-ce que brièvement. Vous n'êtes pas le seul."

"Merci, monsieur." Izar baissa les yeux sur son bras incroyablement rouge, attendant que l'onguent pénètre un peu avant de redescendre sa manche. Ca brulait toujours douloureusement, mais c'était un _léger_ soulagement. Cependant, Izar ne savait pas si le soulagement venait de son bras ou du réconfort que lui avait offert Severus.

"Il faudra attendre encore quelques jours avant que le gonflement s'estompe et que la couleur revienne à la normale. Nous devrions probablement ré-appliquer l'onguent demain pour nous assurer que l'infection est maîtrisée." Severus s'adossa contre son bureau, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, sondant Izar avec une expression impénétrable. Rien ne se manifestait jamais du Legilimens et Izar se sentit légèrement envieux.

"Serait-il possible, monsieur, de discuter de manière plus approfondie de la Marque des Ténèbres demain ? J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur elle. Ses fonctions et ses propriétés." Il n'ajouta pas qu'il voulait tenter des expériences avec la Marque des Ténèbres, au cas où l'homme serait contre commettre un tel crime envers leur _Maître_.

De manière surprenante, Severus afficha un petit sourire narquois et un regard complice, alors qu'il sondait Izar. "Je me souviens avoir moi-même tenté quelques expériences sur la Marque des Ténèbres quand je l'ai reçue. J'ai préparé un nombre incalculable de potions pour tenter de stopper ses effets. Regrettablement, je ne suis pas allé très loin dans mes recherches. Si vous voulez, après avoir discuté de la Marque des Ténèbres, je pourrais vous donner mes notes concernant ces potions."

Izar fut surpris que Rogue admette avoir tenté des expériences sur la Marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je... Merci, monsieur, j'aimerais beaucoup."

Ses yeux sombres parcoururent son corps des pieds à la tête et son expression fut hantée l'espace d'un instant. "Je ne vois rien de mal à expérimenter, Izar. Vous êtes un enfant très intelligent. Si quelqu'un peut comprendre la Marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pense que c'est vous."

Izar offrit à l'homme un _vrai_ sourire en retour. Aussi petit était-il, c'était un sourire sincère. "Merci."

Le Maître des potions hocha sèchement la tête et alla jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. "Nous sommes attendus dans la Grande Salle. Il ne fait aucun doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà remarqué nos deux absences." À cette déclaration, Izar pâlit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas stupide. Il ferait le calcul facilement. Izar se demandait simplement si le Seigneur des Ténèbres tiendrait sa langue à Poudlard et agirait de manière plus modérée. Voldemort avait expressément ordonné à Izar de _le_ contacter lui, s'il désirait l'onguent.

Qu'importe ce qui arriverait, Izar allait faire au mieux pour porter le chapeau plutôt que Rogue. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire en retour de son acte de générosité.

Les deux marchaient dans le couloir sombre ; le visage fiévreux d'Izar luttait contre l'atmosphère glaciale des cachots. Il lança un regard à Rogue du coin de l'oeil tout en réfléchissant sur lui. Rogue était un homme très intelligent, particulièrement en matière de potions, et Izar pouvait sentir les vagues apaisées de magie qui émanaient de lui. Il était également puissant. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans le passé de l'homme, quelque chose qu'il l'avait poussé à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres... et Izar voulait tout savoir à ce propos.

"Monsieur ?" questionna doucement Izar, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir comme si elle était hantée. "Est-ce que vous avez connu Regulus Black ?" Il aurait aimé ne jamais aborder le sujet lui-même, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui liait Severus Rogue à ses parents. L'homme savait qu'Izar avait préparé une potion d'hérédité en troisième année. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas affronté à ce propos, alors que c'était formellement interdit de voler des ingrédients de sa réserve personnelle ?

Izar se souvenait avoir entendu parler de Gryffondors qui avaient volé des ingrédients à Rogue. L'homme leur avait collé des retenues pendant trois mois et retiré tellement de point à leur Maison qu'ils n'avaient plus eu aucun espoir de gagner la Coupe des quatre Maisons.

Mais Rogue était resté effacé et silencieux quand Izar lui avait volé des ingrédient non pas seulement pour _une_ potion d'hérédité, mais pour deux. C'était difficile à croire.

Soit Rogue appréciait suffisamment Izar pour fermer les yeux sur la disparition de ses ingrédients, soit il savait et comprenait la curiosité d'Izar concernant ses parents.

Il devina que ce n'était pas la première proposition.

"Oui." Tout l'attitude de Rogue se décomposa. Izar observa les épaules de l'homme se raidir et les muscles de son cou se contracter. Ses yeux gris et verts se baissèrent pour regarder les doigts de l'homme, remarquant leur contraction ; un geste qu'il pouvait observer chez Rogue quand il voulait rester calme.

"Vous saviez qu'il était mon père, pas vrai ?" accusa Izar d'un ton glacial.

Rogue s'arrêta et se tourna vivement vers Izar, s'inclinant légèrement vers le jeune sorcier. Il semblait irrité, presque insulté. "J'avais mes soupçons et seulement des soupçons. C'est quand vous avez grandit que mes soupçons se sont confirmés. J'aurais su depuis le début, auriez-vous voulu que je vous le dise ?"

"Non", répondit Izar avec une certitude si forte que le regard de Severus s'adoucit. "J'étais simplement curieux de savoir si vous saviez, c'est tout." Izar lança un regard glacial à l'homme avant de faire volte-face pour poursuivre son chemin vers la Grande Salle. Il n'était pas furieux que Rogue ne lui ait pas divulgué l'information. Après tout, ses deux parents s'étaient battus pour qu'elle demeure secrète.

"C'est un homme bien." La voix de Rogue résonna sombrement dans le couloir.

Izar fit demi-tour, les yeux plissés. "_C'est_ ?" Le menton de Rogue cilla mais il demeura impassible. "On m'a dit que Regulus Black avait été assassiné pour avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-ce que vous essayez de me convaincre du contraire ?" Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme de confirmer ou démentir son affirmation. Au lieu de ça, il poursuivit sa tirade : "Parce que je peux vous garantir, peu importe la réponse, que ça m'est égal. Il est mort pour moi. Et le restera." Ses mains tremblaient, remarqua-t-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se ressaisir. Il ne voulait pas passer sa colère sur son professeur de potions. "Merci pour votre assistance, monsieur, j'apprécie votre aide. Mais quand il est question de _lui_, je ne veux plus en parler."

Il fit volte-face et sortit des cachots.

_Regulus Black est mort._

Ce fut ce qu'il dû se répéter pour contenir le sentiment de profonde trahison qui l'envahissait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Avant que vous ne demandiez, non, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne sera PAS le même que dans les livres. En ce qui concerne Durmstrang, l'école n'est pas précisément située dans les livres et son emplacement reste inconnu. Il y a des sites internet qui prédisent que Durmstrang se trouve en Bulgarie, mais ce ne sont que des _prédictions_. Sur d'autres sites, comme le Wiki Harry Potter, ça dit que l'école doit se situer dans le grand Nord, en Suède ou en Norvège.

**Note de la traductrice :** Je suis quand même allée vérifier et l'auteur dit vrai. C'est ce qui est écrit sur la version anglaise du Wiki Harry Potter. Cette information serait tirée d'une interview de J.K. Rowling. Voilà pour les précisions nécessaires !

J'ai été émerveillée par toutes vos reviews le chapitre précédent, c'est vraiment génial d'avoir vos retours, vos hypothèses et vos sentiments sur l'histoire. Merci, merci mille fois !

Maintenant, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) Dans le prochain chapitre... Ah ! Vous verrez, le prochain chapitre est juste génial ! Des hypothèses concernant la réaction de Jedusor ? ^^


	9. Partie I Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Izar n'eut pas nécessairement besoin de se faufiler en douce comme il l'avait imaginé. La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer d'étudiants et d'employés du Ministère. Les employés des Ministères français, norvégiens et britanniques étaient parvenus à s'entasser miraculeusement à la table professorale et le directeur de Durmstrang et la Directrice de Beauxbâtons la présidaient.

A cet instant, le directeur Dumbledore se tenait derrière le pupitre doré et s'adressait à la Grande Salle. Les joues d'Izar s'empourprèrent comme quelques étudiants se retournaient au son discret de son passage. Son expression demeura impassible alors qu'il parcourait rapidement les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la table des Serdaigles. Terry Boot, un cinquième année, lui avait gardé une place comme à chaque rentrée.

Izar s'assit gracieusement se dissimulant derrière la masse d'étudiants. Heureusement, Dumbledore ne s'était pas interrompu. Il poursuivait son discours, parlant de recevoir les autres écoles, de respect et de camaraderie.

Izar se pencha légèrement et repéra Rogue qui entrait sur le côté de la salle. Il s'assit à côté de Minerva McGonagall, qui s'avérait être seulement deux chaises à la gauche de Tom Jedusor. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda Severus s'installer puis ses yeux marrons parcoururent la Grande Salle jusqu'à Izar. L'expression du Seigneur des Ténèbres était aussi stoïque que celle de Rogue, dissimulant ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Izar continua à fixer l'homme avec défi. Même de son siège, il pouvait sentir la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle montrait de légers signes de tiraillement, ce qui prouvait que l'homme n'était pas très content.

Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore dans la même pièce, c'était difficile pour Izar de contrôler ses tremblements. Aussi légers étaient-ils, Izar détestait ressentir de tels symptômes face à de puissantes auras. Oui, c'était pratique de sentir les auras et la magie, mais c'était également problématique. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer aux deux sorciers dans un même endroit. Après tout, il avait fallu à Izar presque deux ans pour s'habituer à Poudlard. Le château dégageait une magie et elle affectait Izar autant que les deux sorciers réunis.

Brièvement, il se demanda si Dumbledore était conscient des deux rôles que jouait Tom Jedusor. Même si le vieux directeur était un peu taré parfois, Izar savait que l'homme était aussi brillant que n'importe quel érudit. Il devait bien avoir _quelques_ soupçons, même si Lord Voldemort ne s'était pas encore officiellement révélé au monde.

"... s'il vous plaît, veuillez accueillir le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard, Sirius Black."

Izar détourna son regard des charmants yeux marrons de Jedusor pour les poser sur l'homme qui venait d'être présenté. Toute couleur quitta son visage alors qu'il regardait l'homme se lever, donner un petit signe de la main et sourire aux étudiants qui applaudissaient.

Izar n'applaudissait pas. Au lieu de ça, il resta assis là, à fixer l'étranger. Sirius Black. Izar essaya de se remémorer l'arbre généalogique des Black. S'il ne se trompait pas, Sirius était le frère de Regulus. Ce qui faisait de Sirius son oncle.

Izar et Sirius possédaient quelques similarités : les cheveux bruns, presque bouclés, et les yeux gris. Sirius était un très bel homme, suffisamment beau pour qu'Izar soit certain que l'homme avait reçu ce compliment à de nombreuses reprises dans sa vie. Et il possédait l'élégance naturelle des Black ainsi que leurs traits aristocratiques. Mais mise à part ça, il n'y avait pas d'autres similarités. Sirius était plus épais, plus masculin. Il était presque malicieux. Ses yeux yeux gris étaient aussi plus sombres, pas aussi vifs et pâles que ceux d'Izar.

Les yeux de Sirius parcoururent rapidement la Grande Salle et il remarqua Izar, figé, parmi les étudiants qui applaudissaient. L'homme faiblit, hésitant, avant de se rasseoir.

_Tu es un idiot_, se réprimanda Izar. Il avait dû passer pour un idiot, assis-là à fixer Sirius Black d'un air miséreux.

Tentant d'adopter une attitude nonchalante, Izar éloigna son regarda de Sirius et le leva vers le plafond enchanté. L'homme n'avait certainement pas reconnu Izar, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas ressembler _à ce point_ à son frère. Sirius Black avait probablement hésité parce qu'il avait été étonné qu'un élève le fixe de manière si imprudente. Attrapant le gobelet près de son assiette, Izar se détourna de la table professorale et but à grand trait, pour mieux se fondre dans la masse.

"Le professeur Black a prit une année sabbatique dans sa fonction d'Auror pour venir enseigner ici à Poudlard. J'attends de vous d'être accueillants. Il possède beaucoup de connaissances dans son domaine", continua Dumbledore. "A présent, le moment que vous attendiez tous, le _festin_."

Comme les mots quittaient sa bouche, la table devant Izar se remplit de toutes sortes d'aliments. Des murmures satisfaits parcoururent la Grande Salle alors que les étudiants commençaient à tout engloutir.

Izar ne put empêcher ses yeux de flotter jusqu'à la Coupe de Feu en bois et le Trophée étincelant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait dû rater la présentation des deux objets, non déçu du résultat. Il avait déjà beaucoup lu sur le Tournoi et il savait que seuls les étudiants de plus de seize ans pouvaient y participer. Le Tournoi de la Gloire. C'était tout ce qu'Izar en pensait. Tout le matraquage qui le suivait ne servait à _rien_.

"Tu as passé un bon été ?" demanda doucement Terry Boot, sa voix quasiment recouverte par le reste de la Grande Salle.

Après s'être servi plusieurs couches de purée de pommes de terre dans son assiette, Izar partagea un bref regard avec Terry. Terry et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien depuis leur Répartition commune. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne parlait beaucoup, appréciant tout les deux le silence de l'autre. Terry était un sorcier intelligent, comme beaucoup de Serdaigles, encore qu'on ne lui avait pas proposé de sauter une classe comme Izar. Le sorcier au sang-mêlé tourna à nouveau ses yeux bleus vers Izar, ses cheveux blonds et roux tombant sur son visage. Apparemment Drago Malefoy n'était pas le seul à avoir grandi cet été.

Izar baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard de Boot. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'arrêt en matière d'évolution physique. Tout le monde autour de lui grandissait et il avait l'impression de rester un jeune garçon.

"Super été", répondit ironiquement Izar. Son bras gauche pendait bizarrement le long de son corps tandis qu'il jouait avec ses pommes de terre avec sa main droite. "Et toi ? Tu es arrivé au bout des devoirs scolaires estivaux ?"

"Oui, je te poserais pas la question en revanche, je connais déjà la réponse." Terry lui offrit un petit sourire acide avant de revenir à son dîner, silencieux. Izar marqua une pause, lançant un regard en coin au garçon. Boot semblait légèrement plus léthargique aujourd'hui, voire amer.

"Tu connais _vraiment_ la réponse à cette question ?" piqua Izar ; intéressé de savoir pourquoi le comportement de Terry à son égard avait tourné au vinaigre pendant l'été. Normalement, le garçon était doux et n'avait jamais eu l'air méchant.

Ses yeux bleus restaient obstinément dirigés sur son assiette. "Je ne connais pas la réponse, Izar. Tu as sauté une classe. C'est donc plutôt logique que tu aies terminé tes devoirs scolaires estivaux afin d'avoir suffisamment d'avance pour commencer l'année. Tu ne voudrais pas retourner à ton véritable niveau, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ah. C'était donc ça. Terry était envieux qu'Izar ait réussi à sauter une année. Personne n'avait jamais été jaloux d'Izar. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un exprimait de l'envie à son encontre. "Mon véritable niveau ?" répéta Izar, dubitatif. Leur conversation était un peu couverte par les conversations bruyantes autour d'eux. Les étudiants de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons rajoutaient au bruit, augmentant le volume moyen dans la Grand Salle. "Tu penses que je devrais rester en cinquième année ?"

Terry lâcha un soupir, le visage déformé par la frustration. "Je n'ai pas dit ça, Izar." Le garçon donna un coup de couteau dans la saucisse qu'il mangeait. "Je reconnais que tu es un sorcier intelligent. Mais tous les Serdaigles le sont. Nous n'avons juste pas été témoins d'une quelconque preuve attestant de ta capacité à sauter une classe."

_Nous_.

Izar jeta un regard circulaire à la table, captant plusieurs regards tournés vers lui. La table des Serdaigles était anormalement calme ce soir. Ils n'étaient habituellement pas aussi agités que les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors, mais suffisamment pour jouer du volume avec les Serpentards. Ce soir, pourtant, les étudiants les plus vieux en particulier, étaient silencieux, attentifs.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Granger. L'expression de la Sang-de-Bourbe n'était pas équivoque, seulement curieuse. Il renifla, baissant à nouveau les yeux sur son assiette. Laissons les penser qu'il ne pouvait pas sauter une année. Ce n'était pas comme s'il levait toujours la main de manière insupportable en classe et qu'il interrompait les professeur quand ils faisaient une erreur dans leur cours. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en vantait.

"Tu as besoin de faire un peu plus tes preuves, Izar, c'est tout ce que nous disons. Offrir un peu plus de reconnaissance à la Maison Serdaigle puisque tu sembles être vu comme un véritable prodige", murmura Boot d'une voix calme, son ton devenant moqueur à la dernière phrase.

"Crois ce que tu veux, Boot", répliqua Izar d'un ton sec, sa voix augmentant de volume pour que les autres puissent l'entendre. "Je ne changerais pas ma manière d'être juste parce que ma Maison a besoin de reconnaissance." Ses yeux gris et verts tentèrent de croiser le regard de chaque étudiant à la table. "S'ils désirent de la reconnaissance, ils peuvent se servir de _leur_ _remarquable_ _intelligence_." Izar posa calmement sa fourchette, se redressant. "Malheureusement, si leur intelligence est le reflet de ce soir, je regrette qu'ils ne se fassent jamais remarquer."

A ces mots, il se leva de la table des Serdaigles, légèrement honteux de l'appeler sa Maison. Le menton haut, il sortit de la Grande Salle.

Après avoir quitté la bruyante et bouillante Grande Salle, son chemin fut éclairé par les faibles torches sur les murs. Plus il marchait et plus il réalisait que ce n'était pas d'être seul qui le tourmentait, mais la solitude qu'il ressentait. Etait-ce possible de se sentir perdu quand on savait exactement où on se trouvait ?

Pourquoi, alors, avait-il l'impression de se décomposer sur place au fur et à mesure que le temps passait ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il était en train de sombrer et qu'il n'avait aucune racine suffisamment solide à laquelle se raccrocher ? Il n'y avait rien qui stoppait sa dégringolade et il était effrayé d'atteindre le fond.

Avait-il déjà atteint le fond ?

Son bras le lançait atrocement et il fit une pause dans un escalier, le visage déformé par la douleur. Il s'autorisa à s'effondrer contre la balustrade, sachant qu'il n'y avait personne pour être témoin de son moment de faiblesse. Enfouissant sa tête dans sa main droite, il respira douloureusement, conscient des larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

Izar s'était une fois juré qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin de personne, ni d'amis, ni d'aide, mais à partir de quand devait-on _accepter_ l'aide des autres ?

Il appartenait maintenant à quelqu'un d'autre. La Marque sur son bras en était une preuve suffisante. Il ne portant pas tant d'intérêt à la cause qu'il supportait, non ; il se fichait de l'extinction des moldus. Le _problème_, c'était ce qui lui rappelait constamment qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur sa propre vie.

Et puis il y avait sa Maison. Jamais avant, il n'avait rencontré le moindre problème avec les Serdaigles. Ca avait été son foyer, son refuge pour échapper aux Serpentard qui le regardaient de haut à cause de son sang impur. Il s'était toujours senti le bienvenu à Serdaigle. Mais maintenant qu'il se voyait offrir la chance de réussir, ses camarades étaient aveuglés par leur propre jalousie et leur discrimination. Simplement parce qu'il n'était pas suffisamment remarqué — pour les Serdaigles, il n'était qu'une contrefaçon, un embarras.

Non seulement la Marque et sa Maison étaient un problème, mais également la spirale descendante qu'empruntaient ses expérimentations et son savoir. Il est vrai que la majorité de son travail d'été au Ministère avait consisté à fabriquer des retourneurs de temps, mais il avait pu consacrer une bonne semaine et demie à ses propres inventions. Ca avait été un échec considérable. _Il_ avait échoué.

Severus avait confirmé à Izar qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à gérer, d'où son incapacité à se concentrer.

Si c'était le cas, Izar devait se débarrasser de toutes ses inquiétudes idiotes. Le savoir représentait tout pour lui. S'il n'avait plus ses facilités scolaires, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien avoir du tout.

Le premier problème qu'il avait besoin de régler, c'était relatif à sa Maison. Est-ce que c'était vraiment important, ce qu'ils pensaient de lui ?

Izar se releva dans les escaliers, essayant de retrouver sa vision d'ensemble pour réfléchir à la question. Non, ce n'était pas important. Izar faisait face à de plus grosses menaces, _beaucoup_ plus grosses que quelques enfants jaloux.

En fait, il devait mettre de côté cette situation. Il avait reconnu plus tôt que personne n'avait jamais été jaloux de lui. Ne devait-il pas être fier du fait qu'il y avait maintenant quelqu'un capable de motiver les autres étudiants à se surpasser ? Il était résolu à ne pas se vanter d'avoir sauté une classe, mais debout-là, dans les escaliers, il réalisait qu'il pouvait enfin être confiant, _fier_.

Izar sourit légèrement, ses yeux trop sombres pour refléter sa satisfaction. Le problème avec sa Maison s'éclipsait calmement de son esprit, retirant un peu de poids de ses épaules. Doucement, il réalisa qu'il était en train de méditer, faisant le vide dans son esprit comme un Occlumens le ferait.

Mais il y avait toujours _ce_ problème sur lequel il ne pouvait pas méditer. Et c'était ses parents. Izar voulait mettre ce problème en sourdine. Il avait passé la majorité de ses années les plus vulnérables sans aucun tuteur. Maintenant qu'il avait quinze ans, il avait passé l'étape de la dépendance. Il était à présent indépendant et le resterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Un parent n'allait pas faire une différence dans sa vie. C'était seulement un problème supplémentaire, un qu'Izar ne pouvait gérer — particulièrement s'agissant de Lily Potter.

Il ricana en fixant son bras gonflé. Et puis il y avait Regulus. Severus Rogue avait, peut-être, laissé échapper que Regulus était vivant. Mais l'homme l'avait-il vraiment laissé échapper ? Izar pensait que le Maître des potions était trop intelligent pour autoriser une telle chose à lui échapper. Essayait-il de pousser Izar vers Regulus ? Y avait-il des mystères plus profonds qui entouraient l'histoire de Regulus ? A l'évidence, si Regulus était vivant alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le croyait mort, c'était _déjà_ un mystère en soi.

Des voix d'étudiants commençaient à se résonner dans le château en provenance de la Grande Salle. Il grimaça, se demandant combien de temps il avait vraiment passé ici, dans la pénombre de l'escalier.

Izar se pencha au-dessus de l'escalier, ses yeux regardant les étudiants sortir. Même d'où il se tenait, il pouvait voir l'excitation dans leurs expressions et leurs épaules tendues par l'euphorie d'être de retour à Poudlard. Et le bonus du Tournoi colorait leurs joues et faisait briller leurs yeux.

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait besoin de laisser le passé derrière lui et de regarder vers l'avenir.

Oui il était pauvre, seul et discriminé à nouveau. Mais sincèrement, tout ce que pouvait faire Izar c'était de s'assurer que son avenir soit meilleur.

Avec ça à l'esprit, Izar redressa les épaules et descendit les escaliers, s'éloignant de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Ses pas étaient rapides, il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard. "Izar...", l'appela Boot quand il le dépassa.

Izar ignora le Serdaigle, se dépêchant de descendre le dernier escalier.

Une fois que son pied eut atteint la dernière marche, ses yeux yeux parcoururent le hall d'entrée, passant au-dessus de nombreux étudiants de Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère la silhouette longiligne de Tom Jedusor.

Avec une profonde inspiration, Izar traversa le hall. Jedusor était en train de sortir du château, rentrant sans doute chez lui avec le restes des politiciens jusqu'au lendemain. Mais Izar voulait le voir _maintenant_. Il avait besoin d'incliner sa tête devant l'homme juste cette fois, juste _une_ fois pour être soulagé de la douleur lancinante qui subsistait toujours. Il avait aussi ses soupçons concernant la Marque, et si les actions du Seigneur du Ténèbres les confirmaient ce soir, Izar allait pouvoir se replonger dans ses recherches sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

"Mr Jedusor", appela Izar, le coeur au bord des lèvres quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait être déjà trop tard pour rattraper l'homme. Ca allait être une nouvelle nuit sans repos, impliquant qu'il se réveille encore en sueur parce qu'il s'était couché sur son bras gauche. Sa concentration en cours allait être horrible le lendemain matin. Et il avait _besoin_ d'être pleinement alerte.

Mais sa voix était trop faible dans l'immense hall. Il y avait juste trop d'étudiants entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Jedusor marqua une pause dans son repli. L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule, son regard croisant aussitôt celui d'Izar en dépit du nombre important d'étudiants entre eux. Le Serdaigle recula d'un pas, sidéré que l'homme ait pu l'entendre. Comment ? Même Izar avait entendu sa voix être engloutie par le vacarme du hall d'entrée.

Un étudiant imposant bloqua sa vision. Izar grogna, maudissant sa petite taille. Il glissa sur le côté, à la recherche de Jedusor.

L'homme n'était plus là.

"Putain", murmura-t-il, consterné — furieux. Ses yeux s'égarèrent vers l'entrée, juste pour s'assurer que Jedusor ne se trouvait pas près des portes. Mais l'homme n'était nul part en vue, probablement déjà parti.

Il fit volte-face ; prêt à aller à nouveau voir Rogue pour une potion de nuit sans rêves. Au moins elle pourrait l'assommer un minimum cette nuit. Son bras pourrait même ne pas le réveiller. Mais aussitôt qu'il se fut retourné, il tomba devant la forme longiligne de Tom Jedusor. L'homme était apparu juste derrière lui.

"Votre langage, Mr Harrison." Jedusor lui lança un sourire en coin, révélant ses dents étonnamment blanches.

Izar respira profondément, tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur. L'homme était apparu si _soudainement_. Au lieu d'exprimer son choc, il contint son expression pour ne pas avoir l'air trop soumis. "Je me demandais, monsieur, si je pouvais vous parler en privé ?"

Le charme de Jedusor s'était envolé et il hocha sèchement la tête. Ses charmants yeux marrons lancèrent un regard circulaire autour d'eux comme il plaçait une main sur l'épaule, d'Izar, l'attirant loin des bavardage et dans la pénombre. "Je voulais de toute façon vous parler à toi et Severus. Cependant, mes plans ont changé quand je t'ai vu quitter prématurément la Grande Salle."

Ca ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Izar laissa le Seigneur de Ténèbres le guider dans les cachots, une main sur sa nuque. C'était le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté une heure auparavant. Seulement cette fois-ci, il semblait interminable. Jedusor restait silencieux et sa magie n'avait rien de réconfortante. Elle s'agitait autour de lui en vagues silencieuses, faisant vibrer Izar de l'intérieur. Il s'était attendu à se trouver en présence d'un Seigneur du Ténèbres en colère et s'était préparé à y faire face.

Mais il ne s'était pas préparé aux tremblements qui parcouraient sa nuque au contact du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les frissons n'étaient pas très douloureux ; c'était même plutôt plaisant. Il se souvenait avoir déjà ressenti la même chose avant, _à chaque fois_ qu'il rentrait en contact avec la peau de l'homme.

Finalement, Jedusor laissa tomber sa main pour frapper à la porte de Severus.

Comme s'il les attendait, la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Severus était debout, raide, derrière son bureau, les observant entrer de ses yeux sombres. Izar entra derrière Tom et ferma la porte, courant à sa ruine. Presque aussitôt, Jedusor sortit sa baguette et la brandit. Des éclairs argentés en sortirent, semblables à de petits serpents qui rampèrent le long des murs, insonorisant la pièce.

Aussitôt après, Tom dirigea sa baguette sur Severus. Izar regarda l'homme tomber à genoux, le visage tordu de douleur. Comment un sort lancé silencieusement pouvait-il être aussi puissant ? Ce n'aurait pas du surprendre Izar que Jedusor puisse lancer des sortilèges informulés. Et ça ne devait pas le surprendre que Jedusor soit également capable de faire de la magie sans sa baguette.

Izar put gouter au sortilège informulé comme le sort de Jedusor le frappait à son tour. Comme Severus, il tomba à genoux, incapable de supporter le poids de son corps tandis que la douleur lessivait son corps. Ce n'était pas le sortilège Doloris, non seulement il serait détecté dans Poudlard, mais la douleur n'était pas aussi intense étant donné qu'Izar avait lu que le sort atteignait les nerfs, faisant trembler et bouger le corps de manière incontrôlable.

Avant qu'il ne puisse débattre sur le sortilège exact, il en fut libéré. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement, restant dans une position relaxante sur le sol pour calmer ses nerfs. En plus, ça n'aurait pas été très bien vu de se lever en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, spécialement quand il était aussi mécontent.

"Je vous ai spécifiquement dit à tous les deux que Mr Harrison viendrait _me_ voir pour l'onguent. Qui t'a donné le droit d'agir derrière mon dos et donner l'onguent au garçon, Severus ?" siffla Voldemort sombrement, ses pas lents et calculés alors qu'il s'avançait vers le Maître des potions. De sa position sur le sol, Izar observait la cape noire de Jedusor voleter d'un côté et de l'autre d'une manière charmante à chacun de ses pas.

Izar était quasiment sûr que si Voldemort n'avait pas été sous son déguisement de politicien, il aurait été deux fois plus effrayant. Malgré ça, ses yeux rouges déteignaient légèrement sur ses pupilles marrons, contrastant de manière frappante avec sa peau pâle. L'expression de Jedusor était feinte et glaciale, mais sa magie et le ton de sa voix trahissaient son extrême mécontentement.

"La faute ne lui incombe pas, Maître", interrompit doucement Izar avant que Severus ne puisse parler. Jedusor se retourna d'un geste vif, ses yeux louchant sur Izar, inquisiteurs. "C'est moi qui ai demandé l'onguent au professeur Rogue."

Du coin des yeux, Izar sentit le regard sombre de l'homme se poser sur son profil, le fusillant du regard. Izar évita le regard du Maître des potions. Ils étaient tout deux dans une situation soumise et passive, leur fierté atteinte. C'était mieux d'éviter tout contact visuel et ne pas rendre leur position docile encore plus humiliante.

Jedusor fit un son dégoûté avec sa gorge. Même de sa position sur le sol, Izar savait que l'homme ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Au contraire, Jedusor semblait dégoûté qu'Izar veuille porter le chapeau. "Malgré ça, Severus aurait du ignorer votre supplication. Il a entendu mon ordre à l'initiation", siffla Jedusor, baissant ses yeux plissés sur la forme agenouillée d'Izar. "Enlevez votre robe. _Vite_."

Passée la surprise de l'ordre, Izar se releva et lutta contre ses robes. Le sortilège que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait lancé avait rendu son corps nerveux et tremblant. Ce n'aidait pas non plus que sa main gauche soit engourdie par la douleur ; lui rappelant la raison qui l'avait fait s'approcher du Seigneur des Ténèbres en premier lieu. Heureusement, il finit par y parvenir et dénoua le noeud de sa cravate avant de se débarrasser de sa première couche de robe. Le temps qui eut terminé, Jedusor était accroupit à côté de lui, ses fausses lunettes toujours en place sur son nez.

C'était légèrement surprenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenne une position si inférieure. Izar pensait que l'homme serait au moins resté debout pour afficher sa position dominante devant Severus et Izar.

Avec des gestes étonnamment tendres, Jedusor prit la manche blanche d'Izar et la roula doucement. Son bras fut découvert et Izar put sentir la magie de Jedusor devenir subitement plus sombre. Le jeune sorcier se raidit, essayant de contrôler son tremblement causé par sa proximité avec la puissante magie et les émotions changeantes.

"_Espèce d'imbécile_", siffla sèchement Voldemort, ses yeux à présent complètement rouges comme il les levait pour regarder Izar. "Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile", répéta l'homme, retournant à son bras.

Izar refusa de rougir. Mais comme pour beaucoup de choses, c'était difficile à contrôler et il pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter à la nuque et au bout de ses oreilles. Par chance, il était certain que son visage était déjà rouge de fièvre, donc ce n'était pas évident de voir qu'il était touché par le commentaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Izar n'était _pas_ un imbécile.

"Vous êtes trop fier pour votre bien", murmura Voldemort, ses doigts agrippant le bras enflé d'Izar. Le Serdaigle lâcha un gémissement et ferma les yeux en détournant honteusement le visage. "C'est rare, mais il est déjà arrivé que le corps d'un sorcier rejette la Marque, et donc, l'onguent. Je dois alors personnellement retirer l'infection de son système mais seulement s'il est suffisamment _intelligent_ pour le demander. Sinon, il peut finir par perdre son bras."

Les yeux d'Izar s'écarquillèrent. Il tourna le visage pour regarder Jedusor et observa le Seigneur des Ténèbres étudier son bras de près. "Bien sûr je ne vais pas perdre mon bras", souffla Izar, les yeux légèrement affolés tandis que Jedusor levait les yeux sur lui.

"Bien sûr que si, _hélas_", dit calmement Jedusor, son ton ne laissant place à aucun remord ou empathie. "Cependant", continua-t-il, une lueur dans les yeux, "il y a un remède qui pourrait aisément fonctionner, à une condition."

Izar lança un regard intimidé à Severus. L'homme avait les yeux baissés, presque ennuyé de sa situation actuelle. Mais Izar savait qu'il écoutait avec attention. "A quelle condition ?" demanda lentement Izar, appréhendant la réponse.

Des doigts glacials se glissèrent autour de sa gorge et le Seigneur des Ténèbres inclina la tête d'Izar vers lui. Les yeux de l'homme brillaient d'une émotion indéfinie alors que son regard parcourait les traits délicats d'Izar. "Vous devrez me demander, supplier." Ses longs ongles griffèrent le cou d'Izar, attentifs à ne pas écorcher sa peau cette fois-ci. "Inclinez ce joli petit cou qui est le vôtre, Mr Harrison."

En bref, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait qu'Izar se soumette, qu'il devienne soumis à lui.

Si ça avait été au prix de n'importe quelle autre douleur, ou sort ou sortilège, Izar aurait préféré souffrir en silence. Il devait admettre que grandir dans un orphelinat une grande partie de sa vie avait augmenté sa résistance à la douleur. Il s'était cassé de nombreux os et avait écopé de multiples blessures ouvertes. Au bout d'un moment, il avait fini par supporter la douleur.

Mais _ça_, c'était complètement différent. Ca affectait son corps tout entier, et du coup, son esprit. Son esprit était la chose la plus précieuse qu'Izar possédait.

"Je...", commença-t-il, hésitant. Il n'avait jamais demandé de l'aide avant. C'était difficile à faire sortir de sa bouche. Par chance, l'expression du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était ni avide, ni arrogante. L'homme semblait juste impatient et légèrement irrité. "Maître, pourriez-vous soigner mon bras ?" Izar parla au sol à côté de la forme agenouillée de Voldemort.

L'homme claqua la langue, ses doigts raffermissant leur prise sur le menton d'Izar. "Regarde-moi dans les yeux." Ses yeux rouges soutinrent le regard d'Izar, empêchant le plus jeune de détourner les yeux. "Je ne fais pas seulement ça pour mon plaisir personnel, Izar, je veux aussi que tu apprennes à accepter de l'aide. Tu as vécu trop longtemps sans personne pour t'aider. Il est temps que tu acceptes l'aide de ceux qui savent mieux que toi."

_Mieux que moi_. se renfrogna Izar. "Est-ce que j'apprends vraiment à accepter si on me force la main ?" Au lieu d'être irrité comme Izar s'y était attendu, les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres se soulevèrent un instant avant que son expression ne tourne à l'ennui et à l'impatience. "Je ne demanderais _jamais_ de l'aide à qui que ce soit après ça", jura Izar avec ferveur. Il était conscient que Rogue s'était tendu de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais il ne pouvait détourner son regard de Voldemort. L'homme semblait très mécontent. "Maître, _s'il vous plait_, pourriez-vous guérir mon bras ?"

Voldemort relâcha sa joue d'un geste vif et attrapa à nouveau le bras d'Izar.

Les yeux plissés, Izar observa avec attention la procédure suivie par l'homme. Elle pouvait soit confirmer les soupçons d'Izar, soit créer de nouvelles questions concernant le fonctionnement de la Marque.

Izar écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il regardait le Seigneur des Ténèbres presser brusquement sa baguette contre la Marque des Ténèbres. Izar lâche un gémissement étouffé, ses sourcils se fronçant à cause de la douleur. Il devait demeurer conscient. Qu'importe la douleur, il _devait_ voir ça.

Et juste comme ça, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée, sans aucun sort en latin, son bras commença lentement à guérir de lui-même. Izar observa ses doigts retrouver une taille normale alors que le sentiment de revitalisation provoquait des fourmillements qui remontaient doucement mais à une vitesse régulière le long de son bras. Il lâcha un rire satisfait, étourdi par toute la magie qui le submergeait.

Son corps bascula involontairement en avant et il se retrouva le nez dans les robes de Voldemort. Qu'importe la volonté qu'il mettait pour s'éloigner du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son corps semblait paralysé, comme si ses muscles s'étaient gélifiés. Du coup, au final, il ferma les yeux et s'imprégna de l'odeur masculine et épicée de l'homme.

Son bras... c'était _si_ bon.

Izar espérait qu'il ne soit pas en train de baver. C'était assez difficile à éviter quand tout son corps était devenu mou et détendu.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le coin de la pièce où Severus était. "Je peux gérer un enfant de quinze ans, Severus", fit la voix irritée de Voldemort. Une main s'enveloppa autour du dos d'Izar, le poussant plus en sécurité contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Izar ferma les yeux, relativement à l'aise dans les bras de l'homme malgré son désaccord habituel pour tout ce qui touchait aux contacts physiques.

De manière inattendue, un sifflement chatouilla son oreille et Izar se raidit autant que son corps le lui permettait. Il avait oublié, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il avait lu que Tom Elvis Jedusor était un Fourchelang et l'héritier de Serpentard. Ce n'était pas très souvent mis en avant, du moins pas par les soutiens de Jedusor. Ses critiques, en revanches, semblaient glisser cette information aussi souvent que possible dans les journaux, simplement pour rappeler aux lecteurs que l'attirant politicien de soixante ans possédaient probablement des tendances malsaines.

Et ils avaient entièrement raison.

Mais Izar avait toujours été curieux d'entendre parler le Fourchelang. Et il avait finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Le sifflement devint irrité, voire légèrement réprimant. Et puis il s'adoucit pour former une sorte de fredonnement qui fit dresser les cheveux d'Izar sur sa nuque. Merlin, est-ce que c'était réel ? Izar ne désirait rien de plus que rougir, peut-être s'éloigner. Il n'était pas prêt à ressentir les frissons plaisants qui parcouraient son dos.

Merlin, il agissait comme une foutue tafiole aujourd'hui.

Par chance, il y mit rapidement fin et Izar se retrouva à nouveau gentiment reposé à terre, les lèvres déformées par la confusion, quand il réalisa que son bras ne le lançait plus, mais que ses muscles étaient toujours inutilisables.

"Vous devriez pouvoir bouger à nouveau dans quelques minutes", l'informa le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se remettant lentement sur ses pieds d'un geste gracieux.

"Votre...", commença Izar, la langue pâteuse, "baguette..."

Voldemort semblait extrêmement amusé. "Ma baguette, oui, Mr Harrison, ceci est ma baguette." Les longs doigts de l'homme caressèrent sa baguette puis il la plaça dans sa manche.

C'était la coeur de la baguette de l'homme qui connectait ensemble les Marques de tous les Mangemort. Ce n'était pas une potion, ni un sortilège, c'était la magie de l'homme. Izar rit, mais avec sa bouche cotonneuse, le rire sortit plus comme un gloussement. Il se fichait que ça sonne aussi ridicule. Il s'était déjà ridiculisé à de nombreuses reprises en _une_ journée. Dieu, il était tombé tellement bas.

Le seul bon côté des choses aujourd'hui, c'était que ses soupçons étaient confirmés.

Le seul _problème_ ? Il lui fallait trouver la composition de la baguette de l'homme. Et Izar était suffisamment avisé pour ne pas questionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était d'ordre privé pour ce nombreux sorciers et ce serait considéré comme irrespectueux qu'Izar pose la question à son Maître.

Comme son corps commençait à gagner en sensations, il s'assit d'un geste lent et étudia son bras. Il était à nouveau normal. Il ne restait plus qu'une légère sensation de brulure et de picotement dans sa Marque et Izar soupçonnait que ce soit à cause de sa proximité avec Voldemort. "Merci", murmura-t-il doucement.

"Il y a une chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi, Mr Harrison." Voldemort se pencha et agrippa le menton d'Izar avec sa main pour que son regard croise le sien. "Etudiez sérieusement cette année. Je veux que Dumbledore regrette de ne pas vous avoir mis directement en septième année comme vous le méritiez. Compris ?"

"Oui, monsieur." Izar hocha la tête et regarda Voldemort relâcher sa mâchoire et marcher jusqu'à la porte.

Personne n'avait jamais attendu de lui qu'il travaille bien à l'école. Personne n'avait jamais exprimé aucune inquiétude à son encontre.

Mais quelque chose dans la demande de l'homme perturbait Izar.

Il y avait quelque chose de _plus profond_ qui se jouait là.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

"Est-ce que vous allez déposer mon nom dans la Coupe, père ? Ou désirez-vous que je le fasse ?" questionna le garçon. Son ton était légèrement froid et arrogant. Ses yeux bleus fixaient son père à travers une mèche de cheveux bruns.

L'homme en question, le Ministre norvégien de la Magie, lança un sourire à son fils. Ce n'était pas un sourire chaleureux et si une autre personne en avait été témoin, elle serait partie en courant. "Je m'en occuperais, mon fils." Le Ministre se leva. "Nous battrons à nouveau le gouvernement britannique cette année. Jedusor, en particulier, n'aura aucune chance."

Son sourire se transforma en un sombre ricanement alors qu'il pensait au Sous-secrétaire britannique de la Magie. Cet idiot avait parié suffisamment d'argent pour représenter les économies de toute une vie d'une famille et pariant stupidement que la Grande-Bretagne allait écraser les norvégiens durant le Tournoi cette année. Le Ministre norvégien de la Magie se rappelait de la lueur égocentrique qui avait brillé dans les yeux de l'homme au moment où ils avaient conclu le pari.

Jedusor avait plus d'une carte dans sa manche pour ce Tournoi.

Et il en était de même pour le Ministre norvégien.

C'était un Tournoi extrêmement compétitif. Et il n'allait pas se faire ridiculiser, encore moins par Jedusor.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Une des grandes difficultés de l'exercice de la traduction de l'anglais vers le français, c'est de retranscrire le vouvoiement et le tutoiement aux moments opportuns. Le vouvoiement n'existe tout bonnement pas en anglais, donc c'est à moi que revient la lourde tâche de juger quand je dois l'employer ou non. J'ai fait un choix pour le moment : Voldemort tutoie Izar sauf quand ils ne sont pas seuls. Evidemment, tout le monde vouvoie Voldemort pour le moment. Les exceptions se feront plus loin dans l'histoire, et je sens déjà le casse-tête, argh ! Dites-moi si le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement entre Voldemort et Izar — selon qu'ils soient seuls ou pas — ne vous choque pas trop, j'essaie d'écrire les choses de la manière la plus naturelle possible, mais vous restez mes seuls juges :)

Et évidemment, un grand merci pour vos reviews. Si vous êtes accrocs, j'en suis très heureuse ! Le talent d'Epic Solemnity est sans limite et, je vous avais prévenus, cette fanfic est hautement addictive : bon courage pour décrocher maintenant !

Prochain chapitre — plus court et moins riche en émotions, malheureusement — le weekend prochain au plus tard :)


	10. Partie I Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

La Grande Salle était en effervescence et les étudiants parlaient plus vite et plus fort que d'habitude.

Daphné renifla, ricanant devant le comportement infect de ses camarades. _Franchement_, il y avait des limites à être excité pour un évènement et elles étaient clairement franchies ce soir. Dès que ses camarades de classe eurent capté son regard désapprobateur, ils se turent, se lançant entre eux des regards graves.

Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle se donnait autant de mal à sauver les apparences. Son père, que Merlin le bénisse, attendait toujours de Daphné qu'elle se comporte, en tant que sang-pur, de manière appropriée quand elle était en public. Elle aimait son père de tout son coeur, mais parfois, elle était épuisée de devoir être la digne représentante de la très longue et ancienne famille Greengrass. Parce que son père et sa mère n'avaient pas conçu d'héritier mâle, la pression tombait sur les épaules de Daphné.

Ses yeux verts foncés parcoururent nonchalamment la table des Serpentards jusqu'à sa soeur cadette, Astoria. La jalousie perça sa poitrine alors qu'elle regardait sa petite soeur de quatorze ans. Astoria était une magnifique jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus platines que les cheveux dorés de Daphné. Ses yeux étaient d'une éblouissante nuance de bleu alors que les siens étaient sombres, d'un vert presque terne. Daphné devait travailler son apparence.

Mais Daphné était surtout jalouse de sa petite soeur simplement parce qu'elle, elle _pouvait_ s'amuser. Il n'y avait pas d'attentes à son égard. Leur père choyait et gâtait Astoria et la laissait se détendre et être elle-même en public tant qu'elle ne faisait pas honte à leur famille.

Et n'avait pas à s'unir à une famille de sang-purs simplement parce que c'était Daphné qui était l'aînée et c'était elle seule qui devait se marier à une famille respectable.

En dépit de tout ça, Daphné reconnaissait aimer Astoria et être immensément protectrice envers elle.

Daphné se détourna d'Astoria comme elle rigolait avec ses amis et elle posa son regard sur la table des Serdaigles. Parfois, elle souhaitait qu'Izar Harrison puisse être un sang-pur. Même si elle regardait à la table des Serdaigles, elle savait qu'elle ne verrait pas le garçon. Le Serdaigle, malgré qu'il ne soit écoulé que trois jours depuis leur rentrée à Poudlard, était à la bibliothèque. Ca n'aurait pas dû la surprendre. En fait, ça ne la surprenait pas. Au contraire, ça l'inquiétait. Même Daphné pouvait voir le stress qui pesait sur les épaules d'Izar. Il ne le montrait jamais, évidemment, mais Daphné était très observatrice quand il s'agissait du petit Serdaigle.

Les voix autour de la Grande Salle diminuèrent considérablement, et on aurait dit que les bougies aussi.

Tous les regards étaient dirigés sur la Coupe, tout le monde retenant son souffle tandis que les flammes prenaient une teinte bleue et blanche. C'était presque douloureux de la regarder avec le peu de lumière projetée par les bougies.

Daphné se redressa, intriguée. Malefoy prétendait qu'il allait être le Champion de Poudlard ; en fait, il était allé jusqu'à se vanter auprès des autres Serpentards qu'il allait faire la fierté de leur Maison. Daphné ne trouvait rien d'impressionnant aux revendications du jeune Malefoy. En fait, elle pariait que Malefoy senior serait peu heureux d'apprendre que son héritier se comportait aussi... pompeusement et de manière si flagrante.

"Il est presque temps." Dumbledore se leva de la table professorale, sa main tendue vers la Coupe.

Daphné retint son souffle tandis que les flammes prenaient une teinte d'un rouge livide avant qu'un morceau de parchemin ne soit expulsé de la Coupe. Il décrivit des spirales dans les airs, tous les regards suivant sa trajectoire enfumée.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se plissèrent alors qu'il lisait le petit morceau de parchemin, appréciant probablement le mouvement vers l'avant que faisait chaque élève et politicien, retenant leur souffle. Daphné aurait pu jurer avoir vu les lèvres de l'homme tiquer.

"Le Champion de Durmstrang est... Lukas Steinar !"

Daphné vit un grand et fin garçon se lever d'un groupe d'étudiants de Durmstrang. Ses yeux l'évaluèrent, intrigués. Il était très attirant. Ses cheveux bruns soyeux tombaient devant ses yeux brillants et le garçon respirait la froideur. Il n'était définitivement pas aussi beau qu'Izar, mais définitivement en capacité de s'y frotter. Et pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes encore, c'était le fils du Ministre norvégien. Un sang-pur.

Daphné le regarda prendre le morceau de parchemin que Dumbledore lui tendait et disparaître par une des portes latérales après avoir reçu une tape sur l'épaule de son père et du directeur Karkaroff.

"Le Champion de Beauxbâtons est... Cyprien Beaumont !"

De manière surprenante, le Champion de Beauxbâtons était un garçon. Daphné se détendit, à la fois contente et irritée. Elle était contente, simplement parce qu'elle trouvait qu'aucune fille de Beauxbâtons ne méritait autant de gloire, mais, elle avait également espéré qu'il y ait au moins une fille à concourir parmi les trois écoles.

Il restait toujours le Champion de Poudlard.

Si ce n'était pas _Malefoy_, évidemment.

Elle regarda le garçon roux, Cyprien, pénétrer dans la pièce adjacente. En le voyant, elle changea son avis précédent concernant les roux. Avant ça, elle s'était toujours figurée un _Weasley_ en imaginant un roux. C'était dégoûtant.

Avant que Daphné n'ait pu proprement observer Cyprien, les flammes prirent une teinte rouge à nouveau et le dernier morceau de parchemin en sortit.

"Le champion de Poudlard est..."

Tout le monde se redressa, Drago presque penché dans son diner, avait un air aussi suffisant que les paons albinos que sa famille avait autour de leur manoir. Daphné regarda ses ongles en dépit du manque de lumière. C'était elle ou ses ongles commençait à devenir légèrement... _aiguisés_ ?

"Izar Harrison ?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne se rappelle que les Greengrass ne ressemblaient _jamais_ à des poissons hors de l'eau. Est-ce que le directeur venait juste de dire ce qu'elle avant entendu ? Mais c'était impossible qu'il ait pu prononcer le nom auquel elle pensait. La plupart des étudiants et des professeurs s'étaient redressés plus encore, leurs visages déformés par la confusion. Ils n'avaient pas entendu non plus. L'homme avait parlé si doucement.

"Izar Harrison !" cria distinctement le directeur, ce qui fit reculer tout le monde à cause du volume.

Dumbledore se tourna vers la table des Serdaigles et le reste des têtes suivirent son mouvement puisqu'elles ne savaient où regarder d'autre. Peu de personnes savaient qui était Izar Harrison. Et par conséquent, peu savaient qu'il n'était pas en âge de participer.

Daphné couvrit sa bouche avec sa main et laissa échapper un rire satisfait. Oh, c'était juste trop bon. Ce qui rendait les choses encore meilleures c'était le regard sidéré de Malefoy. Daphné aurait aimé que le Gryffondor ennuyant soit là avec son appareil photo. Ou mieux encore, Rita Skeeter, qui patientait actuellement dans la Salle des Trophées avec les Champions.

La table des Serdaigles était en ébullition alors que tous cherchaient le Champion. Daphné leva les yeux au ciel. Izar devait commencer à dire aux gens où il allait. Le garçon pouvait être kidnappé et personne ne le saurait, tout simplement parce qu'Izar gardait les choses pour lui trop souvent.

Elle renifla et se leva de la table des Serpentards. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle garda un air détaché. "Izar est à la bibliothèque, monsieur", dit-elle d'une voix traînante, relevant le menton.

Des ricanements et des murmures s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Qu'est-ce qu'un Champion, qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe, pouvait-il bien faire à la _bibliothèque_ au moment de l'annonce des gagnants ? C'était scandaleux. Peu savaient qu'Izar n'avait _pas_ mis son nom dans la Coupe. Daphné, elle, n'était pas assez stupide pour le croire.

Mais restait à savoir qui l'avait fait. Qui était suffisamment cruel pour mettre le nom de quelqu'un d'autre ? En particulier un autre qui ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec le Tournoi ?

Dumbledore acquiesça durement, son visage affichant une expression de compréhension. C'était comme si l'homme aurait du savoir que c'était où était Izar. "Pourriez-vous aller le chercher, Miss Greengrass, et lui dire de nous rejoindre dans la Salle des Trophées ?"

Elle acquiesça, gardant un air détaché alors qu'elle se glissait hors de la Grande Salle.

Izar n'allait pas du tout aimer ça.

Et Daphné avait hâte de voir ça.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Izar poussa le parchemin, souriant, tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il avait déjà terminé sa dissertation de pour le cours de Sortilèges à rendre pour dans plusieurs semaines. Ca avait été relativement facile et Izar était légèrement déçu qu'elle ne lui ait pas posé quelques problèmes comme il s'y était attendu. Heureusement, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal allait être un peu plus... difficile. Même si la matière ne lui posait aucun problème, le professeur en était un. C'était le lendemain que son premier cours avec Sirius Black était prévu et Izar savait qu'il allait devoir travailler dur pour afficher de l'indifférence devant son professeur.

Mais à ce moment précis, il en avait fini avec ses devoirs et avait maintenant du temps libre pour faire des recherches sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Il avait déjà consulté l'Eruditio, le cadeau que lui avait fait Jedusor, pour voir s'il n'existait pas des sorts pour déterminer la composition d'une baguette. Les informations contenues dans l'Eruditio étaient très limitées. Il existait des potions pour découvrir les propriétés d'une baguette, mais elles lui prendraient des mois à préparer. Non seulement le temps lui était compté, mais en plus elles nécessitaient d'être en possession de la baguette voulant être testée.

Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, quelqu'un préparerait-il une potion si inutile ? A l'évidence, en possession de la baguette, il était simple de déterminer la composition et le type de bois utilisés dans la baguette. Et ça n'aidait pas quand il était question d'un sorcier devant découvrir les propriétés de la baguette d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Izar était plus que certain que Voldemort ne lui prêterait pas sa baguette. Qu'importait les privilèges qu'Izar recevait, personne n'était suffisamment fiable pour avoir la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était pathétique.

Et les quelques sorts décrits dans le livre donnaient les mêmes instructions. Il _fallait_ avoir la baguette en sa possession pour en découvrir ses propriétés.

Ainsi, Izar commençait à réfléchir à l'idée de demander à Ollivander, le vieil homme qui avait aidé Izar à choisir sa baguette.

Mais il y avait des problèmes et inquiétudes qu'Izar devait résoudre.

Il n'existait pas deux baguettes semblables. Même si elles partageaient le même coeur, elles n'étaient pas semblables. A cause de ça, Izar réalisait que même s'il obtenait un peu plus de savoir sur la baguette de Voldemort, il resterait difficile de manipuler la Marque des Ténèbres. Ca serait probablement plus simple, oui, mais des doutes subsistaient. Il devait également déterminer le type de bois de la baguette. Le jour où Voldemort l'avait soigné, Izar avait aperçu un bois clair qui pouvait peut-être être de l'if, de l'érable ou même du balsa.

C'était frustrant.

Izar tapota sa baguette sur la table, observant les vingt-huit centimètres de bois de rose. Sa baguette contenait un crin de Sombral. Ca serait plutôt ironique que celle de Voldemort contienne la même chose, mais Izar en doutait.

Et puis il y avait la question de savoir si Izar avait besoin de la même créature qui avait donnée sa plume, son crin ou son ventricule de coeur. Ce serait sûrement plus réaliste pour manipuler la Marque mais... chercher le même animal semblait impossible. Tout cela lui donnait la migraine.

Il aurait besoin de poser la question à Ollivander. Cependant, Izar suspectait le fait que le fabriquant de baguette ait probablement une clause de confidentialité concernant les propriétés de ses baguettes, ou du moins, pour y répondre par hibou.

"_Izar !_"

Il sursauta, sa baguette rebondissant sur la table. La cérémonie d'annonce des Champions ne pouvait pas être déjà terminée ? Il avait attendu ce moment seul à la bibliothèque. Mais bien sûr, les choses ne marchaient jamais comme il le voulait, hein ?

"Oui, Daphné ?" répondit-il doucement, en levant un regard glacial sur la jeune-femme blonde. Elle avait un grand sourire, il remarqua. Elle allait probablement commencer à lui raconter des potins sur les Champions qui avaient été désignés et, très franchement, Izar n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter. "Si tu es venue pour..."

"Dumbledore veut que tu le rejoignes dans la Salle des Trophées. Tout de suite", dit-elle rapidement, tirant Izar par le bras pour qu'il se lève.

Il cligna des yeux. Bien qu'elle soit plus petite que lui, probablement la seule fille plus petite que lui, elle avait énormément de force pour accomplir ce genre de choses. "J'ai besoin de mes affaires..." Il se débarrassa de sa poigne obstinée et rassembla ses affaires. "De quoi est-ce que le directeur Dumbledore veut discuter avec moi ?" Il lança un regard à la jeune-femme, les sourcils froncés. "N'est-il pas supposé rencontrer les Champions pour leur parler de la première Tâches ? En quoi ma présence a-t-elle à voir avec le Tournoi ?"

"Tu dois vraiment poser autant de questions, Izar ?" Elle l'attrapa par la manche, la tirant à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque dès qu'il eut mis son sac sur son épaule. "Tout n'a pas besoin d'être étudié dans la vie de manière aussi..." Son visage se contracta de manière assez mignonne. "Aussi provisoire."

Il plissa les yeux. "Dieu, Dieu, Daphné, 'provisoire' est un mot bien compliqué pour _toi_. Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il signifie ? Je suggèrerais plutôt 'analytique' comme meilleur mot pour exprimer ce que tu veux dire, mais je reconnais ton mérite d'avoir essayé de m'impressionner avec ton vocabulaire _exceptionnel_."

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais avant de relâcher sa manche. Qu'importe ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire ensuite, Izar savait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier. Son expression le disait pour elle. "Tu es le Champion de Poudlard."

"Excuse-moi ?" Izar lâcha un petit rire, la trouvant plutôt drôle. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle lui rendit son regard. "Je ne me fiche pas de toi, Izar. Ton nom est sorti de la Coupe. Dumbledore te réclame dans la Salle des Trophées."

Réalisant qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui, Izar tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la Salle des Trophées, laissant Daphné seule dans le couloir.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe ; il n'avait aucune chance de le faire lui-même. La limite d'âge l'empêchait de le faire. Non seulement ça, mais en plus le Tournoi ne l'intéressait pas. La simple pensée d'y participer le faisait grincer des dents.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant probablement plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Izar ouvrit la porte de la Salle des Trophées, déglutissant douloureusement avant de descendre les escaliers. Il pouvait déjà entendre la discussion d'où il était. Ils parlaient de _lui_. Izar marqua une pause, peu certain de vouloir y aller. Ils pensaient qu'il avait mis son nom dans la Coupe. N'était-ce pas amusant ? C'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu faire et heureusement, Dumbledore connaissait un moyen pour qu'il ne participe pas au Tournoi.

Mais Izar savait que c'était nul et non avenu d'essayer de ne pas le faire participer.

"Si quelqu'un peut arriver à traverser la limite d'âge d'Albus, c'est Mr Harrison", flotta jusqu'aux escaliers la voix du professeur McGonagall. "Le garçon est un vrai génie."

"Mais un enfant de quinze ans ? Il y a sûrement quelque chose de louche au fait qu'il soit Champion." La voix était celle d'un norvégien, nota Izar. Son léger accent contrastait fortement par rapport aux voix britanniques. "Je suis certain que quelqu'un a trafiqué la Coupe. Et je ne pense pas que le garçon devrait participer." L'homme, qui devait être le Ministre de la Norvège, sonnait comme s'il accusait quelqu'un d'avoir monté le coup contre Izar.

Au moins quelqu'un était de son côté.

"Ou", interrompit une voix féminine française. Izar savait que c'était Madame Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons. "Comme nous l'a expliqué Minerva toute à l'heure, le garçon pourrait l'avoir fait lui-même. Apparemment il est suffisamment intelligent pour le faire. Il veut sûrement la gloire, le succès..."

"Le garçon ne m'apparaît pas comme quelqu'un qui cherche à attirer l'attention sur lui", interrompit la voix profonde et grave de Severus.

"Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas au dîner ?" questionna Maxime. "Je suis certaine qu'il se sentait trop coupable de son mauvais coup."

"Ou...", dit Izar d'une voix traînante tandis qu'il finissait de descendre l'escalier pour pénétrer dans la pièce, "je pouvais être à la bibliothèque en train de terminer ma dissertation de Sortilèges." Il haussa les épaules. "Mais je suppose que votre théorie est bien plus... impressionnante." Izar remarqua que tout le monde se trouvait dans la Salle des Trophées. Les directeurs et directrices, les Ministres de chaque pays, et quelques professeurs. Il y avait aussi un Sous-secrétaire à la Magie, Tom Jedusor. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était debout au milieu du groupe, l'air étrangement normal.

Mais Izar savait qu'il n'y avait rien de normal chez lui. Chaque fois que l'homme bougeait, il attirait l'attention. Même sous un déguisement, l'homme imposait par sa simple présence. Ce soir, cependant, il semblait étrangement passif, choisissant de ne pas exprimer son opinion.

"Izar." Dumbledore fit quelques pas vers lui, ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Il leva une main ferme, empêchant une femme blonde avec son photographe de s'approcher d'Izar. "Pas encore, Rita", ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Rita Skeeter. Izar retint une grimace, faisant de son mieux pour demeurer impassible. Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour demander à Izar s'il avait mis son nom dans la Coupe, mais il fut interrompu.

"C'est _lui_ ?" demanda Maxime, baissant le regard pour avoir une vision complète d'Izar. "Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de treize ans."

Izar tressaillit cette fois-ci, et renifla. "Si on devait juger notre âge à notre taille, Madame, vous seriez..." Une main se referma sur son épaule, le coupant avant qu'il ne puisse insulter une des personnes les plus influentes du monde sorcier français. Izar refusa de baisser honteusement le regard, mais il tourna les yeux vers Rogue, le remerciant silencieusement de l'avoir fait taire.

"Un Serpentard", s'exclama Rita d'un ton excité alors que son regard passait d'Izar à Severus Rogue. Après tout, quels autres étudiants seraient aussi à l'aise en présence de Rogue ? "Il n'y a pas eu de Champion venant de Serpentard depuis plus de trente ans."

"Oui", dit Izar d'une voix traînante. "Parce que le corbeau sur ma robe ressemble _incroyablement_ à un serpent." Il parla d'un ton sarcastique, fixant la femme comme si elle était idiote. Rita s'éclaircit la voix, remarquant finalement sa robe de Serdaigle. Elle renifla, détournant le regard comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque d'Izar.

Une main le tira loin de Rogue et Rita. Izar se retrouva les yeux levés sur le visage inquiet d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur avait légèrement courbé le dos pour plonger plus facilement son regard dans celui d'Izar. "Est-ce que tu as déposé ton nom dans la Coupe, Izar ?"

Dumbledore avait éloigné Izar du reste du groupe, mais ce n'était pas suffisamment loin pour que leur conversation ne soit pas audible pour les autres. "Non, monsieur, je n'aurais jamais mis mon nom dans cette Coupe. La seule idée de participer à ce Tournoi m'aurait arrêté." Quelques grognements résonnèrent parmi les spectateurs, mais Izar ne leur prêta pas attention. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Dumbledore. L'homme ne l'avait pas accusé, au contraire, il lui avait posé une honnête question.

Le directeur lui offrit un sourire gentil en se redressant. "As-tu une idée de qui aurait pu le faire à ta place ? N'importe quelle suspicion ?"

"Peut-être un autre Serdaigle", murmura Izar, réalisant trop tard que ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à dire. Mais s'il devait penser à quelqu'un, c'était les autres Serdaigles. N'avaient-ils pas dit à Izar il y avait à peine deux jours qu'il devait offrir plus de reconnaissance à sa Maison ?

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, l'air sincèrement surpris. "Pourquoi ta propre Maison voudrait-elle te mettre en danger ?" Izar détourna le regard, ses yeux se posant sur les nombreux trophées dans la pièce. "Izar", insista gentiment l'homme.

"Nous avons eu quelques désaccords, c'est tout", lâcha rapidement Izar.

"Je proposerais de laisser le garçon participer", dit une nouvelle voix, rivalisant avec l'accent du Ministre norvégien.

Izar se retourna, ses yeux se posant immédiatement sur le grand garçon brun de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'adolescent portait une robe de Durmstrang et semblait bien trop hautain selon Izar. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Izar et un mouvement convulsif agitait ses lèvres. Si l'étudiant retirait le sourire narquois de son visage, Izar se dit qu'il aurait pu être pas mal. Excepté ses cheveux. Bien que ça aurait pu correspondre aux envies de n'importe quelle femme — soyeux et raides —, ils tombaient devant l'un de ses yeux bleus d'une manière probablement à la mode. Izar trouvait ça absolument horrible.

Izar savait que le garçon était le Champion de Durmstrang et que, derrière lui, le grand roux était le Champion de Beauxbâtons. Le roux semblait beaucoup plus gentil, voire sympathique, tandis qu'il offrait un petit sourire à Izar.

"Après tout", continua l'étudiant de Durmstrang, moqueur, "s'il devait en arriver là, je ne suis même pas certain qu'il arriverait à atteindre le Trophée."

Izar s'hérissa et ses yeux formèrent deux fentes. Quand il était question de sa taille, il était facilement blessé. "Et ça vient de celui qui ne voit rien avec ses cheveux devant les yeux ?"

Au lieu de trépigner et se sentir insulté, l'étudiant de Durmstrang écarquilla les yeux avant de les plisser avec considération. C'était presque comme s'il avait apprécié la répartie d'Izar. Un petit sourire éclaira le visage du garçon alors qu'il fixait Izar d'un air intrigué et observateur.

"J'ai bien peur que quelque soit les conséquences, Mr..." commença Jedusor, désignant d'un geste Izar comme s'il avait oublié son nom. Izar ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'homme était _brillant_ quand il s'agissait de jouer son rôle de politicien.

"Izar Harrison", dit McGonagall, en lançant un regard à Jedusor par-dessus ses lunettes.

"Oui, Mr Harrison doit participer, peu importe qu'il ait treize ans. Une fois que son nom est sorti de la Coupe, il est contraint de participer au Tournoi jusqu'à la dernière Tâche." Jedusor afficha une grimace presque dégoûtée en fixant Izar, jouant son rôle à merveille. "C'est dommage que cela doive arriver. Si nous trouvons la preuve que vous avez mis votre nom dans la Coupe, je peux vous assurer, mon garçon, que vous aurez affaire à de graves conséquences. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui comptaient sur une victoire de la Grande-Bretagne cette année."

Ses mots sonnaient si vrais qu'Izar trouva difficile de ne pas croire l'homme. Mais comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait-il la participation d'Izar au Tournoi ? L'homme était-il vraiment déçu qu'Izar ait été désigné ? C'était difficile à dire, et Izar savait qu'il ne connaîtrait pas les vraies sentiments de l'homme sur le sujet avant un bon moment.

Aux côtés d'un Karkaroff silencieux, le Ministre norvégien semblait aussi déconcerté, si ce n'est légèrement méfiant.

"Voyons, voyons, Mr Jedusor." Dumbledore se positionna devant Izar, le dissimulant du regard du Sous-secrétaire. "Mr Harrison est juste autant coupable que nous tous. Il n'y a aucune certitude de savoir qui a déposé son nom dans la Coupe. Je ne peux qu'espérer que vous souteniez Izar plutôt que de lui manquer de respect."

Si Dumbledore avait des doutes concernant la véritable identité de Tom Jedusor, alors il était au courant de sa haine vis à vis des nés-moldus. Il croirait donc que Jedusor était dégoûté, simplement parce qu'Izar était né de parents moldus. Izar trouvait que c'était très intelligent venant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son statut de Mangemort ne viendrait probablement jamais à l'esprit de Dumbledore.

"Rassemblez-vous." Rita prit le contrôle sur la situation, dirigeant les Champions vers la cheminée. "Nous allons avoir besoin d'une photo pour la une de demain. Bien sûr nous ferons d'autres photos à la cérémonie des Baguettes, mais nous devons d'abord appâter nos lecteurs." Elle semblait hautement embêté quand il s'agit de débattre de la meilleure pose à prendre pour les trois Champions.

_La cérémonie des Baguettes..._ songea Izar pendant un instant, ignorant le regard du Champion de Durmstrang.

"Harrison pourrait se mettre debout sur la chaise ici. Au moins, il sera aussi grand que nous. Mais ce n'est qu'une estimation." Le norvégien lui lança un sourire moqueur.

Izar jeta un coup d'oeil à la chaise en question avant de traverser la pièce. Il était conscient de la surprise des autres de le voir répondre à l'ordre du garçon de Durmstrang, mais il les ignora et s'assit. La chaise semblait similaire à un trône et Izar fit de son mieux pour s'y asseoir avec noblesse. D'un mouvement fluide et arrogant, il croisa les jambes.

"Ou peut-être que vous pourriez tous les deux vous mettre à côté de moi", grogna-t-il avec une expression supérieure. Il lança un sourire narquois au garçon.

Au départ, il avait été horrifié de participer à un tel Tournoi. Mais à présent, en regardant le Champion de Durmstrang, Izar réalisa à quel point il allait pouvoir s'amuser à écraser l'arrogance du garçon. Simplement parce qu'il était le Champion de Poudlard ne signifiait pas qu'il allait devoir être constamment sous les feux des projecteurs, pas vrai ?

Puis il se souvint des projets qu'il souhaitait terminer avant la fin de l'année. Aussitôt, il se sentit légèrement découragé. Peut-être que piétiner le garçon de Durmstrang n'allait pas être aussi amusant qu'il le pensait. Pas quand il avait tant de choses à gérer.

Cette année allait être _chaotique_.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Ses doigts fins déplièrent la Gazette du Sorcier tandis que sa main libre s'emparait de sa tasse de thé. Ses yeux gris pâles se posèrent sur la première page et il renifla en lisant le titre. Il semblait que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était à nouveau organisé cette année, et à Poudlard.

Ses yeux vifs parcoururent la photo des trois Champions, désintéressés et curieux à la fois. C'était toujours amusant de voir s'il reconnaissait des noms de familles de sorciers avec lesquels il était allé à l'école. Ca lui paraissait s'être passé il y a des siècles, pourtant ça ne faisait que seize ans.

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le garçon du milieu. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine puis se mit à battre à tout rompre. Sa main gauche trembla violemment, envoyant valser la tasse de porcelaine. Elle se brisa, répandant du liquide chaud partout.

"Kreattur !" cria-t-il d'une voix rauque, un signe, car il ne prenait pas souvent ce ton-là. Ses pieds brulaient à cause du thé chaud, mais il le remarqua à peine comme il approchait la Gazette du Sorcier de son visage. Il frissonna. Une profonde tristesse s'empara de lui. "Bordel, _Lily_ !"

Il reposa la Gazette du Sorcier et, dans un geste de colère, balaya tous les morceaux de porcelaine de la table en grognant de rage.

"Maître Regulus, monsieur", geint Kreattur, reculant d'un pas alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce.

Regulus lâcha un profond gémissement, s'effondrant dans sa chaise en recouvrant son visage avec ses mains. Qu'importe ce qu'il pensait de Lily avant ça, qu'importe à quel point Regulus avait souffert de sa trahison il y a presque quinze ans, il n'agirait jamais ainsi. Pas quand un enfant était impliqué. Son enfant.

"Nous partons pour la Grande-Bretagne, Kreattur." Regulus se ressaisit, le regard dur. A contrecoeur, il baissa les yeux sur la Gazette du Sorcier, son regard fixant obsessionnellement le garçon. Son prénom, de manière assez ironique, était Izar. Izar était l'étoile de la constellation de Bouvier, comme par hasard située dans la même constellation que l'étoile Arcturus. Il y avait trois générations d'Arcturus dans la famille Black. Et le deuxième prénom de Regulus était Arcturus.

Le nom de famille le dérangeait au plus haut point. Harrison. Izar Harrison. Regulus fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux en grinçant des dents. _Un orphelin, un orphelin né-moldu_, disait le journal. A quoi, au nom de Merlin, jouait Lily ?

"La Grande-Bretagne, Maître Regulus ?" répéta Kreattur, les oreilles tombantes. "Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Maître..."

"Peu importe", aboya Regulus d'un ton un peu trop sec. "Fais mes valises. Nous partons le plus vite possible."

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **Hé oui, Regulus est bel et bien en vie ! Imaginez les "retrouvailles" un instant... Haha ! Quant à la participation d'Izar au Tournoi, ça va être palpitant, promis !

Pour l'absence de fautes dans ce chapitre — et maintenant dans les précédents aussi —, il faut remercier Sedinette Michaelis pour son excellent travail de relecture ;)

Prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche, il sera relativement court aussi, donc pas la peine de vous faire patienter une semaine... A très vite les loulous !


	11. Partie I Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Izar plongea un peu plus la tête dans son livre pour éviter les regards curieux sur lui. C'était difficile de s'habituer à être... au centre de l'attention. La seule fois où Izar l'avait été, c'était pendant son enfance à l'orphelinat moldu. Et l'attention qu'il recevait à cette époque n'avait rien de positive. On s'était toujours moqué de lui et on l'avait souvent bousculé parce que Louis en avait fait son souffre-douleur. Le moldu avait fait de la vie d'Izar un enfer. Et les autres enfants n'avaient pas tardé à rassembler suffisamment de courage pour agir comme Louis, tout ça parce qu'Izar avait toujours été petit pour son âge.

Cependant, l'attention qu'il recevait à présent était d'un tout autre genre.

Les étudiants n'avaient jamais entendu parler de lui. Ils étaient curieux. Plus encore parce que le bruit courrait qu'il était trop jeune pour participer. Les rumeurs exagéraient les choses, tout comme les intarissables ragots et gloussements.

Izar avait même dû sauter le petit-déjeuner pour ne pas entendre les ragots. Son estomac était totalement vide et il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le dîner de la veille. Izar ne savait pas quand il pourrait manger son prochain repas. L'idée d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle bondée faisait se tordre d'anxiété son estomac.

Après avoir rejoint le groupe dans la salle des Trophées hier, il s'était dirigé vers la Salle commune des Serdaigles. A son arrivée, il y avait un nombre incalculable de Serdaigles qui l'attendaient, impatients de savoir comment il était parvenu à traverser la limite d'âge. Sans un mot, Izar était passé au milieu d'eux et s'était reclus dans son lit, les rideaux fermés pour le restant de la nuit.

Il ne savait pas qui avait déposé son nom dans la Coupe. Et il savait que c'était impossible de retrouver qui l'avait fait. Il avait déjà suffisamment de choses à gérer cette année ; il n'avait pas le temps de découvrir qui l'avait piégé.

Qui avait pu penser, alors qu'il n'était personne, qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un en l'espace de quelques heures ?

Izar était présentement assis dans la salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, attendant que le professeur Black arrive. Les autres étudiants parlaient avec excitation du Tournoi en lançant des regards vers lui, comme s'il allait se lever et les rejoindre. Invraisemblable. Il préférait leur balancer son livre à la figure que d'entendre une fois de plus une de leurs folles hypothèses.

Izar renifla, plongeant sa tête dans son livre quand il aperçut Sirius Black entrer dans la pièce. L'homme se tenait les épaules en arrière et la poitrine bombée. On aurait dit qu'il s'était lancé un sort pour gonfler son torse avant de venir en classe.

"Bonjour", commença sombrement Sirius.

Plaçant son livre de manière à pouvoir observer confortablement Sirius tout en donnant l'impression de lire, Izar autorisa ses yeux à le détailler des pieds à la tête. Parce qu'il était plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait été dans la Grande Salle, Izar remarqua les lignes espiègles sur le visage de Sirius. Mais plus perturbant encore, sa bonne humeur semblait s'évanouir au fil des secondes. C'était comme si Sirius était en fait un jeune homme plein d'humour et d'éclat mais que quelque chose avait perturbé sa bonne humeur.

L'homme semblait posséder une part d'ombre, un peu comme Lily Potter.

Izar se secoua, se refusant à penser à sa mère. Mais c'était son oncle qui se tenait à trois mètres de lui ; un oncle qui ne connaissait même pas l'existence de son neveu.

Sirius se plaça derrière son bureau et baissa les yeux sur un rouleau de parchemin. "Je vais faire l'appel, merci de répondre à votre nom." Sa plume noire plongea dans l'encrier puis il commença.

Il était intéressant de voir que Sirius Black semblait avoir une sorte de... trouble de la personnalité. L'homme sursautait d'excitation dès qu'il reconnaissait le nom d'un des étudiants. Il commençait ensuite à le questionner sur ses parents et ses proches. Izar observa Anna Beth Tully, une Poufsouffle de sixième année, rougir tout en répondant aux questions avides de Sirius. Après lui avoir posé plusieurs questions, Sirius déclara être allé à l'école avec son père et sa mère.

Izar haussa un sourcil en étudiant l'attitude de Sirius. Sa personnalité était difficile à juger. Il y avait un enfant en lui, mais également des choses plus sombres, plus adultes ; un adulte qui était passé par des moments très douloureux. Et puis il y avait aussi ce conflit de personnalité entre d'un côté un adulte gentil et attentionné et de l'autre, un enfant espiègle qui était probablement, en réalité, un petit salopard aux tendances sadiques.

Ce n'était _que_ l'image qu'Izar s'en faisait. Il jugeait généralement bien les gens, et Sirius, jusqu'à maintenant, était la personne la plus troublante qu'il ait eue l'occasion observer.

Bien sûr, on pouvait lui prêter l'excuse de la filiation. Les Black s'étaient souvent mariés entre eux. L'inceste avait pu déteindre sur l'homme plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître.

"Izar Harrison." La voix de Sirius était basse, très différente de ce qu'elle avait été jusqu'à présent.

Ses yeux gris et verts scrutèrent le visage baissé de l'homme. Sirius n'allait pas lever les yeux de son parchemin comme il l'avait fait pour les autres. Au lieu de ça, Izar remarqua la prise resserrés de ses doigts sur le bord du bureau et la contraction obstinée de sa mâchoire. Oh... l'homme voulait, avait _besoin_ de lever les yeux sur Izar. Le Serdaigle pouvait voir à quel point Sirius désirait le regarder.

"Là, professeur Black", dit Izar d'une voix traînante, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Sirius expira lourdement, finit par abandonner et lança un regard en coin à Izar.

Par sa manière d'agir, Izar savait que l'homme se doutait de sa parenté. En fait, il semblait tout bonnement avoir vu un fantôme. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et blanches autour de sa bouche. Ses yeux gris étaient dilatés et plissés.

Les narines dilatées, Sirius retourna à son bureau le regard à nouveau posé sur le parchemin, avant de terminer l'appel. Izar détourna le regard et remarqua aussitôt le regard observateur de Granger. Il lui lança un regard glacial avant de retourner à son livre. C'était une agaçante Sang-de-Bourbe qui fourrait son nez dans les affaires des autres trop souvent. Il l'avait observée de loin au fil des années. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, voire aucun. Comme Izar, elle préférait les livres aux interactions sociales, mais elle aimait également attirer l'attention alors qu'Izar préférait rester dans l'ombre.

"J'ai jeté un oeil aux cours de vos précédents professeurs." Sirius fit le tour du bureau et s'appuya contre le meuble. "Bien qu'ils aient couverts la matière de manière adéquate, il reste un domaine que vous avez besoin de travailler. C'est un domaine qui, je crois, est très important pour n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière."

Izar ferma son livre, intéressé d'entendre ce que l'homme avait à dire.

"L'art du duel."

Izar lui lança un regard noir, l'humeur en berne. Le duel n'était pas son point fort. Il n'en avait encore jamais fait. A dire vrai, c'était faux. Il en avait fait un une fois, qui avait horriblement mal tourné. Alors qu'Izar était un expert pour les examens écrits, oraux et pratiques, il rencontrait des difficultés avec les duels. Il était trop analytique pour arriver à réfléchir correctement dans l'action. Quand c'était à son tour de lancer un sortilège, son esprit lui donnait une longue liste de possibilités et Izar devait les évaluer une à une en fonction de leurs effets. C'était ridicule. Et par conséquent, les duels étaient quelque chose qu'Izar évitait de son mieux.

"Nous ferons principalement des travaux pratiques en cours. Pour vous préparer, j'aimerais que vous lisiez les deux premiers chapitres de votre livre. Dedans, vous trouverez des informations sur l'étiquette et les traditions qui doivent être suivies dans les duels officiels. J'attends de vous une dissertation de cinq pages pour le prochain cours."

Des grognements résonnèrent dans la salle, du moins du côté des Poufsouffles. Sirius sourit et lâcha un petit rire. "Je plaisantais." Son rire mourut quand il reçu des regards offusqués des Serdaigles. L'homme s'éclaircit la voix. "Il n'y aura aucun devoir. Mais j'attends de chacun d'entre vous que vous lisiez. Vous pouvez commencer à le faire à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fin du cours. Ou vous pouvez attendre le dernier moment que j'avais l'habitude de le faire." L'Auror remonta l'allée d'étudiants se dirigeant vers la sortie. "Vous pouvez sortir."

Il fut dehors avant même qu'aucun étudiant n'ai eu le temps de se lever.

La classe resta assise, les étudiants chuchotant les uns avec les autres sur l'étrange manière de procéder. Ca n'était quasiment jamais arrivé qu'un professeur lâche une classe plus tôt, presque _une heure_ plus tôt, et parte avant les étudiants.

Izar trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Il avait poussé le sorcier à s'en aller. Heureusement, il allait avoir l'occasion de voir son oncle agir avec plus de _couilles_ d'ici la fin du semestre. Alors que ça avait été satisfaisant de voir Sirius se sentir mal à l'aise, ça avait été également intéressant d'observer quelques ressemblances familiales en terme de caractère.

"La professeur Black est-il de ta famille ?" C'était Granger. Elle s'était penchée sur son bureau pour pouvoir le lui murmurer.

Izar se trouva d'abord distrait par ses deux grandes dents de devant, puis il lui lança un regard mauvais. "Nous avons tous les deux les cheveux bruns, le teint pâle et un pénis. Si tu penses que c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour que le professeur Black soit de ma famille, j'ai bien peur que tu aies la moitié de Poudlard à interroger. Cependant, je suis certain qu'_eux_ seront bien plus avides de te parler." Izar rangea ses affaires, ignorant la rougeur qui montait sur les joues de Granger. Elle était probablement offusquée qu'il ait _osé_ prononcer le mot 'pénis' devant une femme.

Avant qu'il ne puisse partir, elle l'arrêta à nouveau.

"Izar", dit-elle hâtivement, "j'ai remarqué que tu sautais les repas... Ce n'est pas bon pour un garçon en pleine croissance de sauter des repas. En particulier si le garçon en question a été désigné Champion de Poudlard." Avant qu'Izar ne puisse lui lancer une réplique acide, elle poursuivit. Se penchant un peu plus, elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux et baissa la voix. "Juste en dessous de la Grande Salle, il y a un portrait représentant une coupe de fruits. Chatouille la poire et tu seras aussitôt surpris."

C'était comme si elle récitait une charade. Elle lui lança même un sourire mystérieux avant de sortir de la pièce.

Izar resta debout, raide, se demandant s'il devait essuyer les germes sur sa robe ou suivre son conseil.

Il fit les deux.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

_Izar,_

_Cela me peine de t'écrire de manière si informelle, si furtive, quand j'aimerais pouvoir te parler sans réserve. Mais j'ai besoin de te voir, en face à face. Je sais que tu es suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas faire confiance à une simple lettre, donc je veux bien faire la moitié du chemin pour te rencontrer afin que tu sois plus tranquille._

_On peut se rencontrer dans un lieu public, de préférence à La Tête de Sanglier. Tu as une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le weekend prochain, c'est bien ça ? Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est aller à La Tête de Sanglier. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être méfiant. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, jamais._

_Attendant désespérément ton arrivée à La Tête de Sanglier,_

_R._

Izar serra dans son poing le morceau de papier froissé et usé, grimaçant au mur en pierre en face de lui. Il l'avait reçu il y a quelques jours ; en fait, il l'avait reçu un jour après le cours de Sirius Black. Une bonne semaine était passée depuis et cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard était déjà _là_. Elle était prévue demain. Izar se doutait de qui lui avait écrit cette lettre. Et il était loin d'en être enchanté. Regulus Arcturus Black, le sorcier soit-disant mort qui avait trahit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alors pourquoi Regulus contactait Izar maintenant ?

Il savait pourquoi.

Parce que son nom comme sa photo avaient été publiés dans les journaux il y a quelques temps. Il était devenu 'visible' auprès de la population de Poudlard, et sans doute, dans le monde sorcier également. Regulus avait dû le voir et ressentir le besoin de contacter Izar, son fils _bâtard_. L'homme voulait-il être en bon terme avec Izar maintenant qu'il pouvait faire la fierté de la famille ? Après tout, Izar ne pourrait jamais être un Black respectable parce que sa mère était une née-moldue. Ou pensait-il qu'Izar pouvait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'aider à se faire pardonner auprès de Voldemort pour sa trahison ?

Il retroussa les lèvres et serra les dents, dégoûté. Il désirait tellement faire faux-bond à Regulus. Pourtant, sa curiosité était à son paroxysme. Il devait l'assouvir. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il allait arriver, Izar se refusait à croire ce que Regulus lui dirait.

"Izar !"

Izar fourra la lettre dans sa poche et s'immobilisa, quand il entendit Daphné s'approcher de lui dans le couloir. Pendant une bonne semaine, Izar avait pu rester dans l'ombre et éviter toute l'attention qu'on lui portait. Grâce à Granger, il avait trouvé les cuisines et n'était pas mort de faim. Il serait mort de faim juste parce qu'il refusait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle à l'heure des repas. Trop de sorciers voulaient se lier d'amitié avec lui et le complimenter.

C'en était effrayant.

Plus tôt, quand il avait été désigné, il avait pensé que ce ne serait pas si mal. Il s'était complètement leurré ce jour-là. Il détestait qu'on lui manifeste de l'attention. Et il ne désirait rien de plus que rester dans l'ombre, demeurer le Serdaigle inconnu.

"Tu m'évites depuis trop longtemps, mon garçon", l'accusa la sorcière d'un ton passionné. Ses narines étaient dilatées, un indice supplémentaire de son irritation. "Je ne vais pas le supporter plus longtemps, tu m'entends ?"

Izar baissa les yeux et croisa son regard. "Oui, madame", répondit-il, impassible, habitué à entendre ses demandes ridicules.

Ses lèvres convulsèrent d'agacement et elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Je suis honnêtement étonnée de voir à quelle vitesse tu peux disparaître. Si tu avais quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, comme moi, tes longues périodes d'absence lui occasionneraient des crises cardiaques. Je te savais vivant que parce que nous avons quelques cours en commun. Mais tu... pars dès que le cours est terminé." Elle sonnait découragée et Izar ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Tu ne vas à aucun repas et tu n'es pas dans les couloirs après les cours."

"Je m'excuse", répliqua-t-il, sans vraiment de remords. "Je n'apprécie juste pas être au centre de l'attention. Je préfère plutôt rester _loin_ d'elle."

Elle s'approcha et glissa son bras sous le sien, presque de force. Elle le décolla du mur et ils marchèrent dans le couloir, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. "Tu vas devoir finir par sortir de l'ombre, Izar. Tu vas bientôt être un adulte, qui devra interagir avec les autres, politiquement. J'ai besoin de t'aider à ça, de t'entraîner."

Izar retint un reniflement ; mais il ne fit rien pour cacher son sourire narquois. "Simplement parce que je suis le Champion de Poudlard ne signifie pas que je doive tout à coup devenir un politicien affirmé, Daphné."

Elle lui lança un regard noir. "Je ne parle pas que de ce Tournoi, Izar. Tu vas bientôt être diplômé. Et tu seras tout seul alors. Tu auras un travail aussi. Et si tu travailles au Ministère ? Tu dois apprendre à évoluer dans ce milieu. Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras conserver ton poste avec les vautours au sang-pur qui évoluent là-bas ?"

Il ne prévoyait pas de travailler dans les plus hautes sphères du Ministère. Daphné ne savait pas qu'il avait déjà le travail de ses rêves qui l'attendait dans les bas-fonds du Ministère, avec les Langues-de-Plomb. Il ne prévoyait pas de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. La seule différence qu'il souhaitait faire dans son travail, c'était de fabriquer des inventions utiles au reste de la population. D'ailleurs, à ce propos... Izar espérait qu'Owen, le chef des Langues-de-Plomb, ne lui fasse pas encore faire des retourneurs de temps l'été prochain.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter encore tes cercles sociaux, Daphné. La dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est de discuter avec Pansy Parkinson de son choix de barrette à cheveux."

Elle lui lança un regard compréhensif. "On ne parle jamais de ce genre de choses, Izar."

"Ah oui", acquiesça Izar. "A l'évidence, mon absence de souvenirs des soirées mondaines est le douloureux reflet de mon manque d'intérêt concernant ces... choses."

"Tu es désespérant." Daphné renifla, repoussant ses boucles blondes avec sa main libre. "Un jour, je te ferais aimer la danse. Tu seras aussi bon que n'importe quel sang-pur."

Izar acquiesça, désintéressé.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent rejoindre le couloir bondé, Daphné marqua une pause, retenant Izar près d'elle. Avec son bras droit toujours glissé sous celui d'Izar, elle fouilla dans son sac. "J'ai fait quelque chose, ou plutôt, créé le design de quelque chose pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Plus spécifiquement, je l'ai fait en pensant à toi."

Elle sortit de son sac un brassard bleu. Sur le brassard, dans une calligraphie magnifique, on pouvait lire _Soutiens Izar Harrison_. Avant qu'Izar n'ait pu commenter, les mots se modifièrent pour former la phrase _Soutiens Poudlard_.

"Ils sont censés être portés sur l'avant bras. Les Serpentards, tout particulièrement, ont commencé à en porter à leur avant-bras gauche." Elle lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus en lui tendant le brassard. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans une partie plus éclairée du couloir, Izar put remarquer que Daphné portait son brassard elle aussi, autour de son bras gauche. "J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée si tu devais découvrir ta peau au cours d'une des Tâches. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver ; autant être préparé."

Izar prit le brassard, légèrement touché. Et il n'était _jamais_ sentimental. "Tu sais ?" Il caressa le brassard, étudiant la calligraphie.

"Bien sûr que je sais", murmura-t-elle calmement. "J'étais là quand tu as reçu la Marque. La plupart des étudiants de Poudlard étaient dans le fond, ayant reçus des masques en nickel, mais j'aurais pu te repérer à des kilomètres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rayonnait littéralement quand il t'a marqué." Ses lèvres tiquèrent et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'excitation. "Il te favorise, tu sais. Beaucoup de Mangemorts t'envient."

Izar grogna, fourrant le brassard dans son sac. Il allait définitivement porter le brassard sous ses robes. Il dissimulerait la Marque des Ténèbres des regards curieux. En dépit du fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était pas encore fait connaître du reste du monde, ce n'était pas quelque chose à afficher.

"Je suis sérieuse, Izar. Tu devrais être prudent. Beaucoup d'étudiants qui sont des Mangemorts, ont pas mal parlé du fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a favorisé alors que tu n'es qu'un..." Elle s'interrompit, son expression habituellement glaciale s'émiettant.

"Ils veulent savoir pourquoi il privilégie un Sang-de-Bourbe ?" proposa Izar.

"C'est une erreur de leur part de ne pas mieux se renseigner avant de faire des jugements." Elle fit la moue et épousseta affectueusement la robe d'Izar. "Tu n'as jamais réfléchi à l'idée que ça pourrait être _eux_ qui ont déposé ton nom dans la Coupe ?"

"Des Serpentards jaloux qui voudraient m'évincer ? Peut-être", médita Izar. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt crédible. "Mais je ne suis pas privilégié par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Obtenir un masque en argent ne signifie pas nécessairement qu'il me favorise."

"C'est ça, Izar." Elle lissa ses robes avec ses mains avant de continuer à marcher. "Tu devrais aller à la cérémonie de la Baguette. Je suis certaine que le Champion norvégien est devenu un peu trop arrogant depuis que tu as disparu de la circulation." Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Tu sais que Lukas Steiner est le fils du Ministre norvégien, hein ?"

"Je ne vais pas m'exprimer sur le fait que tu connaisses mon emploi du temps. Pour le moment." Izar évitait le sujet de Lukas, simplement parce que, non, il ne savait pas que c'était le fils du Ministre norvégien. Daphné n'allait pas laisser passer le fait qu'il l'ignore si elle l'apprenait.

"J'attends de toi que tu viennes t'asseoir avec moi au dîner ce soir", lança-t-elle après lui comme elle accélérait le pas dans le couloir.

Izar n'avait pas le coeur de lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il allait éviter d'être sous le feu des projecteurs le plus longtemps possible.

Il jeta un oeil à la vieille montre de poche qu'il avait volée à un moldu de l'orphelinat et jura. Il était légèrement en retard. Mais il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la salle de classe où se déroulait la cérémonie. Pourtant, si Tom Jedusor était là, Izar était sûr que l'homme allait plus tard lui tirer les oreilles pour ça. Sa Marque des Ténèbres l'avait brûlé ces derniers temps, comme si l'homme était mécontent de lui. Qu'importe à quel point Izar y réfléchissait, il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il avait pu faire pour le contrarier.

Atteignant finalement la salle de classe, Izar ouvrit la porte et cligna des yeux en voyant à quel point elle était minuscule.

La plupart des bureaux avait été poussés contre les murs, créant un petit espace au milieu. Quelques bureaux étaient assemblés ensemble, avec six chaises. Six chaises pour les juges. Tous étaient présents, leurs regards se tournant vers Izar quand il entra.

Le Serdaigle ferma calmement la porte derrière lui, jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux Champions et à Rita Skeeter et son photographe, Bozo. Mais plus important encore, Izar posa son regard sur l'homme aux cheveux gris dans le coin, Ollivander.

"Mr Harrison." Dumbledore se leva, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage tandis qu'il faisait entrer Izar dans la pièce. L'homme portait un assortiment de robes mauves parsemées de petits croissants de lune. Izar se surprit à trouver le vieil homme amusant.

"Monsieur", le salua machinalement Izar, les yeux fixés sur un des petits croissants de lune qui était en train de tendre les bras vers lui et de lui faire signe. "J'aime beaucoup vos robes, très ingénieuses."

L'homme sembla rayonner, ses yeux étincellants derrière ses lunettes en demie-lune. "Merci, mon garçon." Le directeur marqua une pause, avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui murmurer dans l'oreille : "Si tu veux, je peux te donner le nom de mon tailleur."

La Marque d'Izar le brûla intensément, mais il s'efforça de conserver une expression neutre devant Dumbledore. "Peut-être plus tard, monsieur", concéda Izar alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à Jedusor par-dessus l'épaule de Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor ne regardait pas Izar ; son attention était portée sur les papiers devant lui.

"Maintenant que nous sommes tous là", continua Dumbledore, après avoir accompagné Izar jusqu'à sa chaise devant les juges. Izar s'assit avec raideur à côté de Lukas et ignora le regard du garçon. "J'aimerais vous présenter officiellement à tous les juges de cette année. Pour Poudlard, nous avons moi-même et Mr Tom Jedusor, le Sous-secrétaire à la Magie. De manière regrettable, Cornelius Fudge ne pourra pas être juge dans ce Tournoi. Il a beaucoup de projets à superviser au Ministère."

Izar étouffa un rire moqueur. Il était sûr que Fudge avait été manipulé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ne pas prendre sa place de juge et autoriser son Sous-secrétaire à jouer le jeu à sa place.

Jedusor salua d'un hochement de tête les Champions, son regard se posant brièvement sur Izar avant de détourner nonchalamment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres _était_ contrarié par quelque chose. Et Izar n'avait aucune idée de la raison. Il avait des soupçons, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de confirmer ses doutes.

"Pour Durmstrang, nous avons le directeur Karkaroff et le Ministre Bjørn Steinar."

Bjørn Steinar ressemblait beaucoup à son fils. Ils portaient tous deux un air de nonchalance glaciale mélangé à de l'arrogance. Bjørn avait les cheveux châtains, alors que ceux de Lukas étaient bruns, et ils partageaient le même regard bleu perçant. Il n'était pas aussi attirant que son fils ; au lieu de ça, c'était son charisme qui attirait le regard. Izar ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'appréciait pas Lukas, mais peu importe ; il ne ferait pas confiance au Ministre norvégien.

"Et enfin, pour Beauxbâtons, nous avons la directrice Maxime et le Ministre Serge Roux."

Les deux français étaient plutôt amusants assis côte à côte. Alors que Maxime était incroyablement grande et large, le Ministre Roux était un homme petit, à la fois en hauteur et en corpulence. Il portait des lunettes épaisses et ses longs cheveux gris étaient attachés à la base de son cou. Il semblait s'ennuyer à la table, et il ne salua pas les étudiants comme l'avaient fait les autres. Au lieu de ça, il regarda Dumbledore, semblant lui demander silencieusement quand tout cela serait fini.

Izar se prit à l'apprécier.

"Rita Skeeter a été assignée pour couvrir le Tournoi cette année. Elle couvrira également la Cérémonie de la Baguette."

"Et avec un peu de chances, je ferai quelques photos", annonça Rita avec entrain, en faisant un clin d'oeil suggestif à Izar. "L'appareil photo est sélectif quant à ses choix, et privilégie plutôt les plus jeunes Champions." Des regards se tournèrent vers Izar et il resta assis, l'air ennuyé, prenant exemple sur Roux. Il serait damné s'il laissait Rita l'approcher avec son appareil photo.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix, faisant signe à Ollivander de s'approcher. "Tout ce que vous voudrez, Rita", accepta vaguement Dumbledore, en continuant à fixer Ollivander. "Puis-je à présent vous présenter notre expert en fabrication de baguette, Mr Ollivander ? Il vérifiera vos baguettes aujourd'hui pour s'assurer qu'elles fonctionnent correctement pour le Tournoi." Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers le Champion de Beauxbâtons. "Mr Beaumont, pourquoi ne pas commencer par vous ?"

Izar observa la procédure avec curiosité. Ollivander semblait avoir un sixième sens en matière de baguette. Il était capable d'en donner la longueur, le bois et le coeur sans en avoir été lui-même le fabriquant. C'était intriguant et Izar sentit un peu d'espoir concernant ses problèmes. Ollivander _devait_ savoir de quoi était faite la baguette de Tom Jedusor. Après tout, Izar était sûr que Jedusor l'avait achetée à Ollivander quand il était enfant.

La baguette de Cyprien Beaumont possédait un crin de Veela et celle de Lukas Steiner, le Champion de Durmstrang, un ventricule de coeur de dragon. Ca convenait plutôt bien au garçon, à vrai dire.

Izar partagea un regard haineux avec Lukas quand le garçon se rassit.

"Izar." Dumbledore fit un geste pour l'inviter à venir, les sourcils levés avec intérêt.

Quittant sa chaise, Izar s'approcha d'Ollivander, se rappelant avec précision sa première rencontre avec l'homme quand il avait onze ans. "Ah, Mr Harrison." Ollivander semblait un peu plus enthousiaste tandis qu'il prenait la baguette d'Izar. "Je me souviens bien de cette baguette. Vingt-huit centimètres, en bois de rose et contenant le crin d'un Sombral plutôt tenace et orgueilleux." Izar se refusa de réagir au regard moqueur que Jedusor lui lança.

Les yeux gris d'Ollivander étudièrent Izar, un petit sourire déformant les lèvres de l'homme. "Je vais vous dire la même chose qu'il y a cinq ans, Mr Harrison. Votre baguette est plutôt inflexible et destinée à accomplir de _très_ grandes choses."

Il fit un petit mouvement avec la baguette d'Izar, et du vin en sortit à son bout.

Dumbledore applaudit gaiement et remercia Ollivander. Avant qu'Izar ne puisse réagir, tout le monde s'était levé et Ollivander avait déjà passé la porte. Pour un homme âgé, il se déplaçait vite. Rita était en train de rassembler tout le monde autour d'elle pour faire une photo et Izar se glissa rapidement dans le fond de la pièce pour rejoindre discrètement la porte.

"Mais où a bien pu bien passer le garçon ?" La voix de Rita résonna derrière Izar tandis qu'il se hâtait de dévaler la volée d'escaliers.

"Mr Ollivander !" cria Izar derrière le fabriquant de baguette. L'homme aux cheveux gris marqua une pause et se retourna pour regarder Izar avec curiosité, alors que le Serdaigle s'arrêtait devant lui. "S'il vous plaît, cela peut vous paraître étrange, mais j'étais curieux de savoir si vous vous souveniez de toutes les baguettes que vous avez vendues ?"

"Bien sûr, mon garçon." Ollivander eut un sourire mystérieux. "Chaque baguette est inscrite dans mon esprit. Je passe toujours beaucoup de temps sur chacune d'entre elles avant de les vendre."

Izar aurait aimé pouvoir parler avec Ollivander dans des circonstances différentes. L'homme était fascinant et en savait probablement beaucoup sur les baguettes. Peut-être qu'Izar pourrait envisager d'en discuter de manière plus approfondi avec lui s'il se retrouvait à cours d'idées sur la Marque des Ténèbres. "Pouvez-vous, peut-être, vous souvenir de la composition de la baguette de Tom Jedusor ? Je suis curieux de savoir si le coeur de sa baguette est aussi talentueux que le personnage."

Le visage d'Ollivander s'assombrit et il afficha un sourire forcé. "Je suis désolé, Mr Harrison, mais j'ai bien peur que Mr Jedusor m'ait demandé de garder sous le sceau de la confidentialité les informations concernant sa baguette." L'homme fronça les sourcils. "Etrange, il m'a fait cette requête aujourd'hui, juste avant que la cérémonie ne débute."

Izar se figea.

Voldemort ne _pouvait_ pas savoir qu'Izar cherchait à connaître la composition de sa baguette, non ?

"Je... Merci quand même, Mr Ollivander", dit Izar sans vraiment prêter attention à ses propres mots.

Il se retourna, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire à partir de là.

"Izar", résonna une voix en haut des escaliers.

Sentant son coeur s'accélérer, il leva lentement le regard et croisa les yeux marrons charmeurs. Les lèvres de Voldemort tiquèrent alors qu'il levait un index pour lui dire de remonter. "Revenez à l'intérieur, nous devons prendre une photo tous ensemble, vous, le directeur Dumbledore et moi."

Se sentant abattu sur le moment, Izar remonta progressivement les escaliers. Alors que ses doigts effleuraient le parchemin froissé dans sa poche, il se sentit encore un peu plus découragé.

Les choses _devaient _bien finir par s'arranger.

Pas vrai ?

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **Non mais toutes ces reviews, woooh ! C'est toujours aussi génial d'avoir vos nombreux retours sur l'intrigue et de pouvoir converser avec certains d'entre vous. Merciiiiii ! Je prends le temps de répondre — parfois longuement — à tout le monde, donc pour ceux qui laissent des reviews "anonymes", je vous encourage vivement à créer un compte ou de vous connecter au vôtre si vous désirez que je vous réponde ;)

Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours. Au programme : Izar/Regulus et Izar/Jedusor. Ouais, ça va détonner !


	12. Partie I Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Pré-au-Lard était comme à chaque fois qu'Izar y était allé. Bondé, animé et plein de gens _grossiers_. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle Izar évitait les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait mis sa capuche, recouvrant ses traits tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers la foule pour rejoindre La Tête de Sanglier. Si quelqu'un le reconnaissait, il allait attirer l'attention et il y aurait, probablement, plusieurs étudiants qui le suivraient à La Tête de Sanglier. Des étudiants ou même des adultes.

Il persiffla contre une grosse femme quand il reçut un coup de coude dans l'estomac. "Tiens tes coudes près de ton corps quand tu te dandines, espèce de mégère !" grogna Izar, récoltant un regard perçant de la sorcière.

Il rentra les épaules pour traverser la foule et arriva finalement sur la seuil poussiéreux et usé de La Tête de Sanglier. Il y était, mais était-il prêt ?

Trouvant sa réticence ridicule, Izar ouvrit la porte du pub, écoutant le grincement familier des gonds. Il était déjà allé plusieurs fois à La Tête de Sanglier avant, trouvant dans le vieux pub un étrange moyen d'évasion. Oui, les clients étaient plutôt louches, mais c'était une bonne chose. La plupart des étudiants fuyaient le pub aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Il ne trouverait aucun étudiant agité ici.

Abelforth Dumbledore était debout derrière le comptoir, ses yeux enfoncés fixant Izar tandis qu'il retirait sa capuche. Une fois que le visage d'Izar apparut, Alberforth autorisa un petit sourire à traverser ses traits habituellement grincheux. Mais Alberforth n'était pas la seule personne contente de le voir. Un homme assis près de la porte roucoula de manière vulgaire, ses yeux mauvais fixant avec obsession le visage d'Izar.

"Salut, poupée", souffla l'homme pour que seul Izar l'entende, après avoir rit. Lançant un regard en coin à l'homme qui puait l'alcool, Izar remarqua son sourire. Ses dents étaient pourries et ses lèvres gercées, les seules particularité qu'Izar pouvait voir en-dessous sa capuche.

"Bonjour, Abelforth", salua doucement Izar, dépassant le clochard et marchant avec grâce jusqu'au comptoir. Il refusa de jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres occupants du bar, trop lâche pour faire face à son père. Il allait laisser Regulus l'approcher, et non pas l'inverse.

Izar essaya de ne pas laisser traîner sa seule cape décente sur le sol. Le sol était tellement sale ; on aurait dit que le pub avait été creusé directement dans la terre. Avec le dos de sa main, il nettoya la poussière et la crasse du tabouret avant de s'y asseoir.

"Izar", grogna Abelforth, ses mains occupés à essuyer une chope qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Izar regarda le mouvement du torchon sale comme il oscillait d'avant en arrière. "J'ai entendu dire que tu avais récolté un peu de gloire", marmonna l'homme. C'était toujours légèrement difficile de l'entendre à travers son épaisse barbe.

"Oui", dit Izar d'une voix traînante. "La gloire éternelle."

Le regard bleu de l'homme concurrença celui de son frère ainé alors qu'il étudiait Izar. "Pas très heureux d'avoir été choisi, j'imagine ?"

Izar offrit à l'homme un petit sourire. "Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?"

Abelforth grogna, prenant sa chope propre, ou, à moitié propre, pour la remplir avec un liquide couleur caramel. "Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas une Bièraubeurre offerte par la maison ?" L'homme fit glisser la chope sur le bar, le liquide se renversant légèrement comme Izar l'arrêtait d'une main. Il fixa la chope un peu sale, légèrement surpris. Abelforth n'était pas connu pour payer des verres à ses clients.

"Non, non, je peux la payer..." Il s'interrompit, incertain, glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui. Merde, quand avait-il un jour eu de l'argent sur lui ?

"Ne sois pas stupide", grogna Abelforth, attrapant une autre chope pour l'essuyer. Son torchon était tout troué et tâché. Izar dut se rappeler que Madame Pomfresh pouvait guérir les intoxication alimentaire si jamais il attrapait quelque chose en buvant dans un verre sale. "Quand tu auras remporté le prix du Tournoi, tu pourras me la rembourser trois fois."

Izar se pencha, aspirant la mousse sur le dessus. Le liquide réchauffa sa gorge et, pour finir, son corps tout entier comme il glissait dans son estomac. Il savait que les deux premières gorgées seraient les seules qu'il apprécierait. Parce qu'il sentait quelqu'un l'approcher par derrière.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Les photos dans les journaux ne lui rendait absolument pas justice.

Regulus observa Izar sous sa capuche tandis que sa main se glissait autour de sa chope. Les anneaux sur ses doigts cliquetèrent contre le verre et il se pencha en avant, avide, à la vue de son fils. Au lieu d'approcher directement Izar, il décida d'étudier son fils de loin.

Il remarqua rapidement qu'Izar lui ressemblait beaucoup quand il avait le même âge. Ou plutôt, Izar possédait de nombreuses caractéristiques physiques des Black. En dépit de leur apparence similaire à quinze ans, Regulus trouvait Izar beaucoup plus beau. Alors que Regulus avait été assez maladroit avec de nombreuses imperfections physiques, Izar _rayonnait_ littéralement.

Leurs cheveux étaient similaires ; un noir d'encre et des ondulations naturelles avec des mèches plus bouclées au bout. Izar possédait le visage aux angles aigus, les traits aristocratiques aux pommettes proéminentes et la mâchoire délicate et aiguisée. Son nez fin surmontait impeccablement ses lèvres pleines. Et ses yeux... même de sa position, Regulus pouvait voir qu'ils étaient de la même forme que ceux de Lily. Des yeux en amande avec un peu de vert vif écrasé dans du gris anthracite, sa couleur à lui.

En aucun cas Regulus aurait dit que son fils était efféminé. Ca aurait été insultant pour Izar comme lui. Il aurait plutôt décrit Izar comme un magnifique aristocrate.

Quant à la petite stature d'Izar, Regulus avoir été pendant longtemps petit pour son âge. Il avait connu une poussée de croissance bien plus tard que ses autres camarades de classe, vers dix-huit ans.

Etait-ce égoïste de la part de Regulus d'être satisfait qu'Izar tienne plus de lui que de Lily ? Non. Il avait tous les droits d'en être fier. Izar possédait la grâce de la famille Black. Et d'où il était, Regulus pouvait entendre son ton de voix cynique et sec. Ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel Regulus se serait attendu venant de quelqu'un d'aussi attirant qu'Izar. Il aurait pensé qu'Izar aurait eu, au moins, un ton de voix plus confiant, voire même arrogant.

Il fut amusé de remarquer que le ton de voix de son fils ressemblait énormément à celui de Severus Rogue.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne savait pas concernant son fils. Merde, il ne connaissait rien d'Izar. Lily avait dû l'élever. Mais alors pourquoi son nom de famille était Harrison ? Pourquoi Izar portait-il des robes qui semblaient être de seconde main ? Et un pantalon qui avait l'air usé ?

Il observa les robes d'Izar, remarquant les couleurs de Serdaigle. D'abord, Regulus sentit une légère pointe de déception qu'Izar ne soit pas à Serpentard comme le reste de la famille. Mais sa déception s'effaça quand il pensa à quel point les Serdaigles étaient respectables et intelligent. Lily comme Regulus auraient pu être à Serdaigle. Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux finis par devenir des Langues-de-Plomb, même si ça n'avait pas duré longtemps pour Regulus.

Regulus se leva brusquement quand il remarqua le type louche près de la porte qui commençait à s'approcher d'Izar.

Ca faisait des années que Regulus n'avait pas interagi avec des gens. Il espérait juste ne pas paraître trop brusque devant son fils. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir ou lui paraître dur, comme il avait l'impression d'être.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Izar s'attendait à ce que Regulus l'approche par derrière. Il ne s'attendait pas aux mains froides et graisseuses s'attardant sur sa nuque ni à l'odeur de transpiration qui l'embrassa. Si c'était Regulus, Izar allait partir en courant du pub et ne jamais regarder en arrière.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs comme il vit l'homme s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Heureusement, ce n'était pas Regulus. Malheureusement, c'était l'homme à côté de la porte quand il était arrivé, celui qui l'avait salué avec un sourire pervers. "Dégage, Gorgon, ce n'est qu'un lycéen", grogna Abelforth, le visage déformé par le dégoût.

Gorgon respira bruyamment et se colla contre Izar. Il tendit la main et fit courir un doigt le long du visage impassible d'Izar. "Je voulais juste voir s'il voulait s'amuser un peu, Ab. Pas de quoi t'inquiéter." Ses yeux mielleux se tournèrent vers Izar qui rendit son regard à l'homme d'un air blasé. "Qu'en dis-tu, chouchou ?" Gorgon se pencha un peu plus, sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres. "Partant pour une petite branlette ?"

La tête de Gorgon fut attrapée plutôt brutalement par une main. Avant que l'homme ne puisse comprendre la situation, son front était écrasé violemment sur le bar. Un peu de sang gicla sur Izar et le comptoir tandis que Gorgon s'effondrait au sol, inconscient. Izar aperçut l'anneau de famille tape à l'oeil sur la main de son sauveur et sut aussitôt que c'était Regulus Black.

Izar lâcha un profond soupir, tentant de calmer son anxiété à l'idée de finalement rencontrer l'homme.

Il essuya un peu de sang sur sa manche, faisant le deuil de sa seule robe décente. Finalement, après s'être recomposé, il leva les yeux sur Regulus, et plongea son regard dans celui, hanté, de son père. Izar n'avait jamais vu personne partageant la même couleur de yeux gris anthracite, mais assis-là, il rencontra enfin l'homme de qui il l'avait héritée. Le gris pâle et précis détonnait étrangement chez Regulus.

"Hé bien", commença Izar d'un air sombre, "au moins tu ne sens pas la transpiration, mais un coup de toilette ne te ferait pas de mal."

Un mot qui collait bien avec Regulus était hirsute et rebelle. L'homme était probablement un aristocrate sous sa barbe, mais Izar était déconcerté par l'air méfiant que Regulus affichait et le regard hanté sur son visage. Son bouc n'avait pas du tout mauvaise allure. Il était petit, mais jurait avec les pommettes hautes de Regulus et ses traits fins. Et une chose qu'Izar avait apprise de Daphné, c'était que les aristocrates portaient mal la barbe.

Elle aurait probablement poursuivi Regulus avec un sortilège de rasage si elle avait été là, en criant au gâchis de dissimuler les traits agréables de Regulus sous une barbe.

Les lèvres sinistres de Regulus formèrent un petit sourire alors qu'il passait une main dans son bouc. Sur son index et son majeur, des anneaux attirèrent le regard d'Izar. "D'habitude, je ne m'autorise pas à laisser pousser ma barbe, ou même mes cheveux, mais ça me permet d'être un minimum déguisé." Sa voix était peu utilisée, remarqua Izar. Sa voix à lui aussi devenait rauque quand il ne parlait à personne pendant une longue période de temps.

"Tu veux dire que les gens te prendront pour ton frère."

C'était vrai. En dépit du fait que Regulus semblait plus aristocrate et possédait une poitrine plus petite et des épaules plus étroites, il ressemblait un peu à Sirius avec tous ces cheveux. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en légères ondulations ; de la même longueur que Sirius les portait.

Regulus attrapa soudainement le visage d'Izar avec ses mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. L'homme prit ensuite Izar dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine. "Je ne peux pas serrer la main à un fils que je n'ai jamais connu", souffla Regulus d'une voix bourrue dans l'oreille d'Izar. "Pardonne-moi, mon enfant."

Tout ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'Izar avait imaginé. Il pensait que Regulus allait être en bonne santé et hautain. Il pensait que Regulus commencerait par lui serrer la main, voire rien du tout. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir un homme qui avait l'air d'être en fuite, ou en planque, et il ne s'était certainement pas attendu que la première étreinte qu'il expérimente vienne de son père disparu depuis toujours.

Izar resta assis, raide, incertain quant aux émotions étranges qui remuaient son estomac. "Alors tu dois me pardonner de ne pas encore te faire confiance", murmura Izar en retour, sentant Regulus se reculer doucement.

Le visage de Regulus était impassible tandis qu'il conduisait Izar loin du tabouret et loin des regards indiscrets. "Tu dois avoir entendu parler de moi", commença Regulus dès qu'ils se furent installés à une table dans un coin. Izar était assis rigidement, souhaitant avoir amené sa Bièraubeurre avec lui. "Tu n'as pas réagi comme je pensais que tu le ferais quand je t'ai appelé 'fils'. Lily a dû t'en parler alors." Le visage de Regulus s'assombrit et un sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres. Le sourire n'était absolument pas réconfortant, révélant un autre aspect de la personnalité de l'homme qu'Izar n'avait pas encore vu. C'était un aspect sombre et cruel, qu'il avait déjà observé sur le visage de Bellatrix. "Je ne peux qu'imaginer les mensonges qu'elle t'a dits sur moi. Je me demande même pourquoi tu as accepté de me rencontrer aujourd'hui."

Il jeta ensuite un regard circulaire dans le pub, un regard inquiet comme s'il pensait que Lily allait surgir avec Dumbledore, ou peut-être, Voldemort.

Izar s'appuya contre sa chaise, fronçant les sourcils en fixant la table puis levant les yeux vers Regulus. L'homme ne savait vraiment pas. Rien du tout.

Un sourire amer sur les lèvres, Izar se pencha en avant. "Lily ne m'a pas élevé. En fait, je ne lui ai jamais parlée." Izar mentait, juste un petit mensonge. Il prit un air plus renfrogné. "J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat moldu dégoûtant."

L'expression de Regulus s'effondra de lassitude et il fit courir une main sur son visage pour en cacher la vulnérabilité ou pour se réconforter. Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent et assenèrent Izar. "Alors comment sais-tu pour elle ? Pour moi ?" Regulus lâcha un soupir. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça..."

Izar ignora la dernière phrase, posant ses yeux sur le morceau de bougie au milieu de la table. "J'avais treize ans quand j'ai fabriqué une potion d'hérédité." Il eut un sourire dépourvu d'humour. "Je voulais savoir qui était mes parents moldus, peut-être retracer leur arbre généalogique, voir s'ils étaient toujours vivant. Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que quelqu'un avait caché l'information. Qu'importe combien de fois j'ai fabriqué cette potion, j'ai réalisé que soit mon père, soit ma mère était un sorcier et qu'il ne souhaitait pas que je les retrouve." Ses yeux se levèrent sur Regulus.

"J'ai arrêté de chercher à savoir qui étaient mes parents quand j'ai fini par croire que mon père était un sang-pur qui avait couché avec une moldue. Il avait dû être embarrassé d'avoir un fils bâtard et l'avait abandonné dans un orphelinat après avoir dissimulé son héritage. Plutôt ironique qu'il s'avère que ce soit _effectivement_ le cas."

Regulus frappa la table de ses poings, renversant la bougie posée au milieu. Avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, il se pencha en avant, les lèvres déformées par un sourire méprisant. "Ca ne s'est _pas_ passé comme ça, bon sang." Il respira profondément par le nez avant de tendre une main pour prendre celle d'Izar. "Tu dois savoir que je n'avais aucune idée de ton existence. Elle m'a menti, elle m'a trahi, c'était et c'est une chienne cruelle. Ce n'est que grâce à la Gazette du Sorcier que j'ai appris ton existence. Ta photo... tu me ressembles beaucoup quand j'avais ton âge. Et ton âge correspondait exactement à..."

"Où étais-tu ?" demanda Izar, amer. "Tout le monde te croit mort. Lord Voldemort te croit mort. Comment as-tu pu tous les berner ?"

Regulus jeta un regard circulaire autour du pub avant de relever sa manche gauche. Izar écarquilla les yeux en voyant la peau vierge de son avant-bras.

"Je ne suis pas un Mangemort", murmura doucement Regulus. "Ma famille était très loyale au Seigneur des Ténèbres et je l'ai servi, lui et sa cause, à de nombreuses reprises quand j'étais jeune. Je n'ai pas reçu sa Marque tout de suite. Il ne marquait pas les enfants qui allaient encore à Poudlard." Le visage de Regulus était hanté par de vieux souvenirs. "Je l'ai trahi, oui, mais c'est une autre histoire, une histoire dans laquelle Lily était autant impliquée que moi. Severus Rogue a reçu l'ordre de me tuer. Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était trop important pour tuer lui-même un sorcier sans importance."

Izar prit une profonde inspiration, réalisant. "Le professeur Rogue a trahi l'ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il a fait croire à tout le monde qu'il t'avait tué et t'a laissé t'enfuir ? Il n'est pas loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors ?"

Regulus lui lança un regard suspect. "Severus est toujours loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, lui et moi avons partagé une amitié qui surpassa sa loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'a fait promettre de rester loin de la Grande-Bretagne et de ne plus jamais me montrer. J'ai déménagé dans un des domaines de la famille Black en Russie et ai fermé toutes les autres propriétés de Grande-Bretagne. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à me cacher après avoir découvert que j'avais un fils. Un fils élevé par des _moldus_." Regulus renifla, les yeux brillants. "Même si je ne suis pas recherché par le Ministère, je dois rester caché pour ne pas causer de graves ennuis à Severus."

Regulus se rassit au fond de sa chaise, son regard plongé intensément dans celui d'Izar, tandis que le Serdaigle essayait de digérer toutes les informations qu'on venait de lui offrir. "Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir", poursuivit doucement Regulus, le ton légèrement protecteur, "c'est comment tu as su pour Lily et moi si les informations ont été cachées ?"

Izar savait qu'il allait devoir revenir là-dessus. C'était mieux que Regulus l'apprenne maintenant. Il semblait que l'homme avait déjà quelques doutes en la matière. "Ma cousine éloignée a eu la décence de me fournir les informations. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été témoin de ta pathétique liaison avec Lily..."

Les yeux de Regulus se plissèrent et il se pencha en avant, la mâchoire contractée. "Et comment es-tu entré en contact avec Bellatrix ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était recherchée par le Ministère pour être interrogée et a préféré se cacher." Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur le bras gauche d'Izar. "Comment es-tu entré en contact avec elle, Izar ?"

"As-tu vraiment besoin de demander si tu connais déjà la réponse ?" cracha Izar amèrement. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de le rejoindre. Je l'ai rencontrée le jour de mon initiation il n'y a même pas un mois. C'est là qu'elle m'a lâché au visage que j'avais... non seulement une mère en vie mais aussi un père."

Regulus lâcha un petit rire amer. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres marque plutôt jeune, hein ? Il doit être légèrement embêté du faible nombre de ses partisans."

Izar resta silencieux, ressentant une légère douleur dans sa Marque. Il regarda à l'extérieur, à travers la fenêtre sale et floue. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres approcher de La Tête de Sanglier.

_Bon sang._

Izar se tourna vers Regulus d'un geste vif. "Je pense que tu devrais retourner en Russie. Je suis loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Regulus, mais je vais commettre cet acte de trahison parce que j'apprécie beaucoup Severus Rogue et possède malgré moi du respect pour toi. J'apprécie ta tentative de me réintégrer dans ta vie, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi ni de Lily. Je me suis élevé moi-même depuis tout petit, je peux me débrouiller seul."

Regulus secoua la tête, le visage obstiné. A cet instant, Izar se reconnu dans l'homme. "Je ne peux pas faire ça, Izar."

Izar se leva. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table vers Regulus et lui mit sa capuche. Il couvrit les traits de l'homme, en ayant l'impression de l'aider à nouer sa cravate comme dans cette image idéale qu'on avait d'un père et de son fils. "Alors tu risqueras non seulement ta propre vie, mais également celle de Severus et la mienne." Izar autorisa ses doigts à s'attarder un court instant sur la joue de Regulus avant de s'éloigner.

Une main attrapa son poignet pour le retenir. "Tu es _mon_ enfant—"

"Je fais ça pour ton bien... Baisse la tête et ne te lève pas pour me suivre", supplia doucement Izar. Regulus fronça les sourcils, mais ses doigts lâchèrent Izar.

Izar traversa la pièce jusqu'au bar, juste au moment où la porte du pub s'ouvrait. Si possible, l'atmosphère dans le pub devint considérablement plus sombre et glaciale. Izar s'assit sur le tabouret, jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et remarquant aussitôt que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas déguisé. La magie de l'homme rayonnait tandis qu'elle se répandait comme une brise glaciale autour des sorciers dans le pub. Les hommes rapprochèrent leur chope, se recroquevillant et évitant tout contact visuel avec l'étranger qui venait d'entrer.

Izar se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle provoquait des frissons grisants le long de son dos, lui rappelant qu'il s'était associé avec un Maître de la supercherie et du pouvoir... Un homme qui ne formait d'attachement avec personne et préférait utiliser les gens comme des pions sur son échiquier géant. Tout ça électrisait probablement de nombreux Mangemorts, la raison pour laquelle ils soutenaient un homme aussi cruel et impitoyable. Ils croyaient qu'il pourrait leur offrir le même pouvoir et la même renommée que Voldemort se gardait pour lui.

Izar n'était pas assez stupide pour le croire. Il soutenait Voldemort pour sa cause. Et parce qu'il aimait le voir jouer son jeu.

Il était un peu curieux de savoir ce que Regulus avait fait pour trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il n'était pas Mangemort. Mais Izar savait quand il fallait demander et quand il fallait écouter. Il ne souhaitait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse savoir qu'il pensait à Regulus. En fait, Izar essayait de son mieux de vider son esprit de sa rencontre avec son père. Il envoya une prière silencieuse à Merlin, espérant que Regulus s'en sorte sans se faire prendre.

Du coin des yeux, Izar regarda la cape de Voldemort s'approcher du comptoir, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Izar enveloppa ses mains autour de la Bièraubeurre tiède, essayant d'éviter de poser ses yeux sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était difficile, parce qu'il pouvait sentir le regard rouge de l'homme caresser son visage.

L'homme eut un petit rire sombre quand les lèvres d'Izar formèrent un sourire.

"Combien pour la pièce à l'étage ? J'en ai besoin pour maximum une heure." La voix de Voldemort, légèrement différente de sa voix de politicien, sonna comme un sifflement poli, mais menaçant.

Le regard d'Abelforth alla d'Izar au Seigneur des Ténèbres, son expression n'affichant que de la nonchalance. "Un gallion." Les sourcils d'Abelforth se soulevèrent quand il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortir sa bourse en velours et faire glisser un gallion sur le bar.

Le propriétaire du pub prit le gallion, le mordit, avant de sortir une clé de sa poche et de l'offrir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Izar reposa sa chope quand il sentit le contact glacial du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur sa nuque. "Toi, petit, tu viens avec moi."

Se laissant glisser de son tabouret, Izar suivit la silhouette longiligne du Seigneur des Ténèbres en dehors du pub et dans le local clos des escaliers. Avant de disparaître, il sentit le regard de Regulus le suivre.

Ne pense pas à ça...

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de te trouver ici ?" commença Voldemort. Izar ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta de regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres insérer la clé dans la serrure rouillée et ouvrir la porte. Rien de bon ne pouvait aboutir de cette rencontre, Izar n'était pas stupide.

Une fois que la porte eut été fermée et verrouillée derrière eux, Voldemort se tourna et abaissa sa capuche. Comme Izar l'avait prédit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas déguisé, révélant sa peau pâle sans défaut et ses yeux rouges brillants. Ses cheveux raides étaient noués à la base de son cou, renforçant l'attention sur ses pommettes.

"Je veux que tu te mettes à genoux." La voix de Voldemort n'était plus amusée, seulement glaciale. Izar s'y attendait, sa Marque le brûlant depuis plus d'une semaine. L'homme était en colère, et apparemment, Izar allait très vite découvrir _pourquoi_.

Il s'agenouilla, trouvant difficile de ne pas penser à la crasse et à la poussière tachant ses robes. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à de telles choses, pas quand Voldemort était en colère.

Izar courba aussi son dos, sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait pas seulement qu'il s'agenouille. Il voulait une révérence sérieuse et Izar la lui donnerait avec qu'on la lui demande. "C'est pour te rappeler que tu m'es _soumis_." Ses bottes lustrées étaient juste devant le visage d'Izar. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer ailleurs. "Parfois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu crois pouvoir me duper."

"Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, Maître", répondit passivement Izar. Il se demandait d'où le Seigneur des Ténèbres tirait tout ça.

"Toutefois, je veux que tu restes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que je te dise de te relever."

L'homme était sadique. La mâchoire d'Izar se contracta tandis qu'il s'imaginait dans une cabane dans les montagnes. Il faisait simplement du yoga au petit matin, loin de tout ceux qui lui donnait mal au crâne. Il était à des kilomètres, des centaines de kilomètres de tous ses problèmes.

"Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez douter de moi, Maître. Je n'ai rien fait—"

"Exactement", répliqua doucement l'homme. "Tu n'as _rien_ fait.

Izar fronça les sourcils, posant son front sur le sol poussiéreux. "Alors pardonnez-moi, Maître."

Un rire résonna et Voldemort se baissa pour s'accroupir devant Izar. Ses longs doigts coururent dans les cheveux d'Izar, tirant doucement sur certains mèches. "Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais pourquoi tu demandes pardon, Izar ?"

"Non", murmura Izar, fixant le sol devant lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait toujours avoir un dédoublement de personnalité. Peut-être pire que celui de Sirius Black.

"Regarde-moi, Izar", ordonna Voldemort.

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil au sol, Izar effaça toute expression de son visage tandis qu'il relevait la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme eut un sourire en coin et tendit la main pour passer son pouce sur le front d'Izar, essuyant la poussière qui s'y trouvait. "Je dois admettre, Izar, que si les choses avaient tourné différemment pour moi, j'aurais été très semblable à toi. Rester dans l'ombre, sauter les repas pour éviter l'attention, assimiler les connaissances plutôt que socialiser... Et si les choses avaient tourné différemment pour toi, je n'aurais eu cure que tu agisses ainsi."

Izar pressentait où ça allait les mener. Et il n'aimait _pas_ ça.

"Hélas, les choses n'ont pas tourné ainsi pour moi. J'avais un objectif en tête, l'objectif de devenir un homme politique très influent et un puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne pouvais y arriver en restant dans l'ombre et en utilisant mon temps aussi... _inutilement_." Izar haïssait la main sur son visage, qui l'agrippait avec possessivité. "Je veux que tu commences à suivre mes pas. Au moins, te rendre aux repas dans la Grande Salle, espèce d'idiot. As-tu la moindre idée de l'image que tu renvoie de la Grande-Bretagne en te _cachant_ ? Tu représentes très mal Poudlard."

"Je ne me cache pas—"

"Silence", siffla Voldemort, ses doigts resserrant leur prise sur la mâchoire d'Izar. "Qu'importe le nom que tu lui donnes, tu te caches alors que je voudrais que tu brilles sous le feu des projecteurs. Si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, je me ficherais de tes habitudes. Mais tu es quelqu'un que je veux que les gens remarquent. Je veux que tu commences à te montrer dans l'école et je veux que tu commences à socialiser. Pas seulement parce que tu es le Champion de Poudlard, mais aussi pour ton avenir. Comme je l'ai dit, je veux que tu suives mes pas. Tu vas devenir une personne importante du monde politique. Une influence que beaucoup de sorciers vont commencer à envier et respecter."

"Mais... Maître, je veux devenir Langue-de-Plomb."

Ses yeux rouges se plissèrent et ses doigts se contractèrent. "Aux dernières nouvelles, la Marque sur ton bras est signe de ta loyauté envers moi et non le Ministère, correct ?" Il n'attendit pas qu'Izar réponde. "Tu seras ce que je veux que tu sois."

"Comme le désirera mon Maître", siffla Izar avec sarcasme.

Voldemort rit, ses doigts relâchant la mâchoire d'Izar avant de se redresser. "J'ai toujours aimé ta langue bien pendue, Izar. Et même si elle a besoin d'être surveillée en ma présence, je la trouve amusante de temps à autres." L'homme s'approcha de la fenêtre couverte de poussière, regardant à l'extérieur. "Expérimenter est ce qui te donne du plaisir, Izar, je ne te l'enlèverais pas. Néanmoins, j'attends également de toi d'être reconnu dans les cercles de sorciers importants du pays."

Izar souffla légèrement, soulagé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui demande pas de ne plus travailler pour les Langues-de-Plomb. "Je comprends ce que vous voulez de moi, Maître, mais, je ne suis pas très doué pour socialiser." Il observa Voldemort se détourner de la fenêtre pour poser à nouveau son regard sur lui. "Je _hais_ les gens."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait être très amusé par Izar. "Tu crois que j'aime les gens, petit ?" Il haussa les sourcils. "Tu es un Black ; les Black sont des politiciens-nés." Izar lança un regard noir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je m'excuse", poursuivit Voldemort, pas le moins du monde désolé. "Je t'avais promis de ne plus le mentionner, hein ?"

"Il semblerait que ça vous soit sorti de l'esprit", répliqua Izar, méprisant. L'homme avait promis, à son initiation, qu'il ne mentionnerait plus la parenté d'Izar. Apparemment, la situation l'amusait profondément, au plus grand déplaisir d'Izar.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. "Tu peux commencer doucement ; engager une conversation avec tes camarades de classe. Pense à ça comme un jeu, tu aimes les jeux d'esprit, pas vrai, Izar ? Trouve leurs faiblesses, et exploite-les, apprends tout ce qu'i connaître d'eux. Joue-toi d'eux." Ca sonnait peu divertissant pour Izar et Voldemort le remarqua aussitôt. "Je t'y aiderai. Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps, seulement cette année, après ça, je t'amènerai avec moi aux évènements organisés par le Ministère."

"Après cette année ?" répéta Izar, méfiant. "Vous prévoyez d'agir publiquement, c'est ça ? Vous allez révéler au monde l'existence de Lord Voldemort, pas vrai ?"

Il était toujours à genoux et Voldemort était suffisamment cruel pour le laisser dans cette position. "Lord Voldemort va faire son apparition, oui. Tom Jedusor, en revanche, va demeurer un _simple_ politicien." L'homme ne voulait rien dire sur quand ou comment il prévoyait de révéler son existence et Izar était suffisamment avisé pour ne pas lui poser de question. "Tu peux te lever."

Izar se releva calmement, époussetant la saleté sur ses robes. Ses articulations craquèrent d'être resté trop longtemps à genoux.

"Je t'ai amené ici pour une autre raison." Voldemort s'approcha, d'une allure semblable à celle d'un félin. Izar plissa les yeux, méfiant. "J'ai un projet pour toi." L'homme commença à décrire des cercles autour d'Izar, tel un prédateur. "Ca détournera ton attention des autres..." Voldemort marqua une pause, levant sa baguette. Les yeux d'Izar se posèrent sur l'objet, stupéfait à la vue de son obsession actuelle. "... projets non-autorisés que tu as en tête."

Et pour empirer la situation, Voldemort posa sa baguette contre la joue d'Izar, appuyant doucement dans sa peau. L'homme était un foutu _salopard_. Izar essaya de ne pas penser à la baguette sur sa joue et plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges de Voldemort. C'était confirmé alors. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'une manière ou d'une autre, savait qu'Izar voulait découvrir la composition de sa baguette.

Brièvement, Izar se demanda combien de temps Voldemort le torturerait s'il tendait le bras et s'emparait de sa baguette. Un simple sortilège suffirait pour qu'Izar en connaisse les propriétés.

"Quel projet avez-vous en tête pour moi, Maître ?" demanda Izar, reniflant, tout en essayant de prétendre que la baguette ne signifiait rien pour lui.

"Je veux un Portoloin." Voldemort éloigna sa baguette après une dernière tape légère sur la joue d'Izar. "Pas tant un Portoloin, mais je veux que le dispositif, cette invention que tu dois fabriquer, soit petite et indétectable. Je veux qu'elle soit capable d'être fixée à un autre objet, un objet plus gros que quelqu'un peut attraper."

"Donc en gros, vous voulez un petit Portoloin qui peut être fixé à quelque chose qui ne peut pas être un Portoloin ?" questionna Izar, légèrement déconcerté.

"Exactement." Voldemort hocha la tête. "Ce sera, en toute honnêteté, comme un Portoloin. Cependant, je veux qu'il soit très petit et qu'on puisse le fixer sur autre chose. Je veux également qu'il y ait une sorte de minuteur. Je veux que le plus gros objet conduise à la destination désirée quand on le touche. Mais la main ne touchera pas le petit Portoloin fixé dessus."

"Vous savez", dit Izar d'une voix traînante. "Ce serait bien plus simple que vous me disiez simplement dans quelle situation vous voulez l'utiliser."

Il se tu quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un regard sévère. "Il sera utilisé pendant des raids. Par exemple, si je suis dans le Ministère, je veux qu'en touchant ton invention, je sois transporté à l'endroit où mes Mangemorts m'attendent. Je veux que ce Portoloin soit capable de transporter toute mon armée au Ministère sans qu'ils aient à toucher le Portoloin. Après tout, comment toute mon armée pourrait toucher en même temps un même Portoloin ? Ca ne serait pas possible."

"Je vois", acquiesça Izar ; son cerveau fonctionnant déjà à toute vitesse. Ca allait être relativement simple, il suffirait de réduire un Portoloin et fabriquer un minuteur tout en lui permettant de transporter un groupe d'être vivants dans un rayon déterminé. "Il y a des contraintes, bien sûr. Quelle taille de rayon voulez-vous ? A combien de temps doit être fixé les minuteur ? Les Mangemorts seront-ils déjà en position avant que le Portoloin n'arrive ? Et la destination ? Quelle doit-elle être ?"

Les lèvres de Voldemort tiquèrent. "Le rayon doit être suffisamment large pour transporter les Mangemorts. Mais pour ce Portoloin, je dirais cinq mètres. Quant au minuteur, disons vingt secondes, ni plus, ni moins. La destination ? Je t'en prie, arrange-toi pour que je puisse la régler moi-même." Ses yeux percèrent Izar. "Penses-tu pouvoir t'en occuper ? Si non, je peux demander à—"

"Non", l'interrompit rapidement Izar, insulté. "Je peux le faire."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça. "Je ne voulais pas t'insulter, j'étais seulement curieux de savoir si tu pouvais mener ce projet alors que tu as également le Tournoi à gérer."

Izar haussa sèchement les épaules. "Si je me retrouve à court de temps, je viendrais vous voir, Maître, et vous le dirais. Mais je crois pouvoir terminer avant les vacances de Noël." Il leva le menton, confiant, appréciant le regard satisfait qu'affichait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Bien." Voldemort lui indiqua la porte. "Tu peux partir. Profite bien du reste de ta sortie à Pré-au-Lard."

Izar s'inclina légèrement avant de se tourner vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, la voix de Voldemort l'interrompit. "Au fait, Izar, qui était l'homme avec qui tu parlais dans le bar un peu plus tôt ?"

Le coeur d'Izar rata un battement. "Q-quel homme, Maître ?" Il se rattrapa aisément même si sa voix avait faibli au début.

"Cet homme... avec la capuche... je crois qu'il était inconscient près de ton tabouret quand je suis arrivé."

Izar fit volte-face, soulagé. Son expression demeura neutre comme il regardait Voldemort, tout aussi impassible que lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, l'homme poursuivit : "De qui croyais-tu que je parlais ? Tu ne pensais certainement pas que je demandais qui était l'homme dans le coin avec un anneau de la famille Black sur le doigt, n'est-ce pas ?"

Après un moment pour se ressaisir, Izar détourna le regard et renifla. "C'était Sirius Black, à vrai dire", murmura-t-il avec dégoût. "Je pensais que ça pourrait m'être utile de lui demander de m'aider à progresser en duel cette année. Un cours particulier, j'entends, parce que je ne suis pas très doué. Je pensais qu'avec le Tournoi et tout le reste, j'allais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide." Il n'avait pas été très brillant et avait lutté à s'expliquer, mais il n'en montra rien.

Voldemort fit un son intéressé avec sa gorge, les sourcils levés. Ses yeux rouges n'affichaient aucune concession. Izar _savait_ que l'homme ne le croyait pas. "En duel, hum ?" Voldemort continuait à jouer avec lui. "C'est plutôt malin de ta part, particulièrement pour ce que tu devras accomplir lors de la seconde Tâche." Même si Voldemort jouait avec lui et tentait d'être drôle, Izar se demandait comment l'homme avait su que c'était avec Regulus qu'il parlait.

Izar acquiesça, réalisant qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. A ce instant, Voldemort ne semblait pas en colère contre Izar pour son mensonge sur Regulus, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôlait de manière experte ses expressions et sa magie. Izar se demanda si Voldemort savait vraiment que Regulus était dans le pub ou s'il avait seulement des doutes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mis ses mains derrière son dos et cligna des yeux. "Alors, j'imagine que tu devrais aller terminer ta conversation avec le professeur Black et fixer un emploi-de-temps avec lui."

Izar acquiesça à nouveau, stupidement, comme il ouvrait la porte pour partir. D'un pas précautionneux, il passa sain et sauf la porte puis entra dans le couloir sans recevoir de sortilège. Il marqua une pause et se retourna pour regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme était toujours debout, immobile, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Izar fit volte-face et s'enfuit de la pièce, espérant ne pas recevoir de _Doloris_ dans le dos.

Tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à l'entrée, il remarqua, soulagé, que Regulus n'était plus en vue.

Le seul problème ?

Izar avait besoin de demander de l'aide à Sirius Black.

Et... il allait probablement devoir supplier Severus Rogue de lui enseigner l'Occlumencie. Même si Voldemort avait une fois admis qu'il ne savait pas pénétrer l'esprit des gens gentiment. Il y entrait douloureusement et Izar n'avait rien senti, pas même un chatouillement.**  
**

Izar avait pourtant le pressentiment que l'homme était aussi bon que ça. Personne ne pouvait rien cacher au Seigneur des Ténèbres. A vrai dire, Severus Rogue était une exception. Après tout, il avait pu faire croire à la mort de Regulus sans que Voldemort ne l'apprenne.

... Ou bien était-il au courant ?

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Quelqu'un dans une review m'a dit que c'était dangereux de la part de Jedusor de marquer ses Mangemorts encore à Poudlard. Je rappelle juste que nous sommes ici dans un univers alternatif dans lequel, officiellement, Jedusor n'est qu'un politicien et Voldemort et les Mangemorts n'ont pas encore fait d'apparition sur la scène publique. Officieusement, évidemment, des types comme Dumbledore se doutent/savent déjà ce qui se trame, mais la Marque ne peut encore permettre d'incriminer qui que ce soit à ce stade de l'histoire. Même s'il faut rester prudent, ça c'est clair.

Encore merciiiiii pour vos nombreux retours ! Je sens d'avance que ce chapitre vous a plu :) Le prochain sera aussi animé et passionnant avec, au programme, la première rencontre Izar/Sirius, une confrontation Izar/Drago et une brève discussion avec Jedusor. Brève mais très drôle, vous verrez. J'ai hâte !


	13. Partie I Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

"Mr Harrison." Sirius essayait de lui sourire, mais ça avait plus l'air d'une grimace. "Entrez." L'homme fit un pas de côté, invitant un Izar encore sous le choc à entrer. Il revenait tout juste de La Tête de Sanglier. Et Sirius était le premier arrêt.

Le professeur de Défense referma la porte derrière lui, s'éclaircit la voix et marcha d'un pas raide jusqu'à son bureau. Izar s'assit laborieusement, se demandant encore ce qu'il faisait là. "Professeur", commença Izar, se rappelant que tout ceci était _nécessaire_. Il avait non seulement besoin de sauver les apparences après le mensonge qu'il avait raconté à Voldemort, ce qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné, mais il avait aussi besoin de s'améliorer en duel. "Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider en duel."

Sirius s'assit derrière son bureau, le visage inexpressif. "Nous sommes censés travailler là-dessus jusqu'à la fin du semestre, Mr Harrison."

Izar étudia son oncle, satisfait de remarquer que l'homme avait finalement réussi à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions depuis leur dernière rencontre la semaine dernière. "En fait, professeur, j'aurais besoin d'une aide supplémentaire. Peut-être de cours particulier. Si ça vous embête trop, je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre de m'aider."

Ses yeux se levèrent vers lui. "Ca ne sera pas nécessaire ; je suis là pour aider mes étudiants." Sirius lui offrit un vrai sourire. Qui se transforma en un curieux froncement de sourcil. "Est-ce que, par hasard, votre baguette contiendrait un crin de Sombral ?"

Izar fronça les sourcils, sur ses gardes. "Oui, professeur." Il ne voyait aucun problème à le lui dire. Après tout, ça serait probablement publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Rita avait pris des notes à la Cérémonie de la Baguette la veille.

Sirius acquiesça comme si la réponse d'Izar était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour résoudre un gros problème. "C'est également le cas de ma baguette, et de celles de mon frère et de mes parents avant ça." Ses yeux gris étudièrent l'expression d'Izar, essayant d'y voir un indice quelconque. "C'est quelque chose qui court dans la famille Black. Même ma cousine possède une baguette avec un crin de Sombral."

Izar hocha la tête d'un air désintéressé, essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent. Pourtant, il était plutôt intéressé. Tous les membres de la famille Black possédait une baguette avec un crin de Sombral ? C'était intriguant. Peut-être Izar pourrait-il découvrir si un coeur de baguette courait dans chaque famille sorcière puis chercher ou demander à Ollivander quel type de baguette avaient possédé les ancêtres de Jedusor.

"Ollivander a une fois dit en plaisantant qu'il allait devoir réserver un Sombral complet juste pour les générations de Black." Sirius eut un petit rire sombre tandis qu'il faisait jouer ses mains sur la plume noire, mais ses yeux étaient plongés intensément dans ceux d'Izar.

"Est-ce qu'il y a toujours un coeur de baguette qui court dans chaque famille, monsieur ?" questionna Izar, prétendant qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Sirius Black lui racontait tout ça sur sa famille.

Sirius haussa les sourcils, retournant la question dans sa tête. "Non, mais les Black sont une exception à la règle." Les yeux d'Izar se posèrent sur les doigts de Sirius, à la recherche d'un anneau de famille. Même sans être l'héritier de la famille, tout membre recevait quand même un anneau avec les armoiries familiales.

Les doigts de Sirius étaient nus.

Izar trouva ça dommage. Sirius était du côté de la Lumière, mais il pouvait toujours être un allié utile pour les Ténèbres.

"Quand voudriez-vous que l'on commence nos leçons ?" Sirius parvint avec succès à détourner l'attention d'Izar de ses doigts et et son regard se posa à nouveau sur son visage. "C'est dommage que vous ne jouiez pas au Quidditch. Même si ça a été annulé cette année à cause du Tournoi, je suis sûr que vous auriez été un excellent Attrapeur. Mon frère, Regulus, était Attrapeur à l'époque et—"

"Vous savez, monsieur, vous n'êtes pas très subtil", dit Izar d'une voix traînante, fatigué de jouer à l'ignorant avec Sirius Black. Peut-être l'homme ne serait-il pas un si bon allié pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres finalement, pas en étant aussi subtil qu'un éléphant au milieu d'un magasin de porcelaine. "Si vous voulez me demander quelque chose, faites-le, n'essayez pas d'user de faibles manipulations avec moi. Ca ne marche pas très bien pour le Gryffondor que vous êtes."

Sirius eut la décence d'avoir l'air un minimum embarrassé. "Est-ce que vous avez un lien avec lui ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Un lien avec _qui_ ?"

Ses yeux gris se levèrent vers lui, fatigués. "Mon frère", souffla Sirius d'une voix légèrement étouffée.

Izar fixa l'homme assis en face de lui et remarqua tout ce qu'il en coûtait à Sirius. Heureusement Regulus était en train de rentrer chez lui, sain et sauf, en Russie. Ainsi, Voldemort ne pourrait confirmer ses soupçons que Regulus était vivant. Cela signifiait aussi que Rogue ne serait pas en danger et qu'Izar allait pouvoir continuer à ignorer le sujet de sa parenté. Il voulait bien abandonner tout espoir vis à vis de son père si cela signifiait que tout le monde reste en vie.

Car même Izar pouvait admettre que Regulus était un homme très captivant. Il était intelligent et dangereux, et déjà protecteur. Izar avait honte d'admettre que ses espoirs d'avoir un père étaient montés en flèche à La Tête de Sanglier.

Mais Izar avait toujours grandi seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un homme qui avait eu une affaire et n'avait même pas pris la peine de retrouver la trace d'une femme avec laquelle il avait couché, juste au cas où elle tomberait enceinte. Et Izar n'avait toujours pas entendu l'histoire complète de la trahison de Regulus et Lily.

"Non", mentit Izar. "Ma mère et mon père étaient tous les deux moldus. Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais cinq ans. Je me souviens encore d'eux, à vrai dire. Je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère."

Au lieu d'être soulagé, comme Izar le pensait, Sirius eut l'air déçu. Sa plume se brisa nette, et il fixa sans ciller le parchemin devant lui. "Je m'excuse ; c'était stupide de demander. Regulus est mort alors que je venais tout juste d'être diplômé de Poudlard. Il n'aurait jamais eu un fils à un âge si jeune. Mais vous lui ressemblez beaucoup..." _et à moi aussi..._

Izar tenta d'offrir un sourire désolé à Sirius, mais ça ressembla plus une horrible grimace. Sirius s'éclaircit à nouveau la voix et se redressa.

"Nous ferions mieux de nous occuper de trouver du temps libre pour vos leçons. Je sais que vous avez le Tournoi qui va occuper la plus grande partie de votre temps, mais je pense que nous pourrions commencer par une ou deux soirées par semaine." Sirius attrapa son agenda et parcourut les différents jours. "Est-ce que les mercredis et vendredis vous iraient ?" Ses yeux gris se levèrent vers lui. "Vers sept heures ?"

"Sept heures m'a l'air parfait", acquiesça Izar, ses doigts jouant inconsciemment avec le bout de ses manches. "Merci encore pour votre aide, professeur."

Sirius hocha la tête, le visage toujours animé de tristesse. "J'ai remarqué en classe cette semaine que vous rencontriez des difficultés en duel. Je pensais que parmi tous les étudiants, vous excelleriez dans cette discipline. Cependant, je peux voir de véritables aptitudes chez vous. Vous pensez juste trop. Vous analysez votre coup suivant alors que ça devrait être une seconde nature. Vous avez de bons réflexes et les sorts que vous lancez sont très avancés et très adaptés à la situation." Sirius marqua une pause et inclina la tête sur le côté. "Que se passe-t-il dans votre tête au cours d'un duel ? A quoi pensez-vous ?"

Izar leva les yeux au-dessus du visage de Sirius, sur la bibliothèque remplie de livres. "Mon cerveau me donne une liste de sortilèges et formules magiques que je pourrais lancer. Je les étudie un à un et évalue leurs effets avant d'en lancer un." C'était un peu embarrassant de l'admettre, d'autant plus car Sirius avait remarqué le manque d'expérience d'Izar en duel.

L'homme rit doucement, l'insultant un peu plus. "J'imagine que de nombreuses personnes vous seraient envieuses." Sirius se leva et posa ses bras sur son bureau en regardant Izar. "Vous devriez lancer le premier sort qui vous passe par la tête au lieu d'en faire une liste mentale dans votre tête."

"Le première sort ?" répéta Izar, horrifié. "Mais... il pourrait y avoir d'autres sortilèges plus appropriés que le premier auquel je penserais."

"Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse, Izar. Tout est question de réflexes et de vitesse. Vous pouvez lancer le sortilège de chatouillis à votre adversaire pendant un duel et en sortir victorieux tant que vous faites preuve de vitesse et de logique. Mais vous possédez une large panoplie de sortilèges. Vous possédez les réflexes ; vous avez simplement besoin d'apprendre à réagir sur le champ." Sirius sourit. "Nous y travaillerons ensemble. Pas la peine de vous inquiéter ; vous serez doué en un rien de temps."

Izar autorisa un petit sourire à courir sur ses lèvres. "Merci encore, professeur." Il se leva du bureau sous le regard attentif de Sirius. "A mercredi alors."

"Mardi, en cours", corrigea Sirius, un sourire hanté sur son visage barbu. Ca lui rappela Regulus de manière frappante.

"Mardi", acquiesça rapidement Izar avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ne pas se retourner pour croiser le regard songeur de son oncle lui demanda un effort terrible.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Izar prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Les étudiants devaient tous être de retour de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard, remplissant leur estomac déjà pleins de sucreries, des plats corrects et équilibrés que Poudlard pouvait offrir.

Il marqua une pause avant de passer les portes, ses doigts caressant le bois vieilli. Voldemort avait menacé Izar aujourd'hui, l'obligeant à faire acte de présence aux repas pour se montrer et... _socialiser_. Izar frémit, roulant les yeux. Il détestait faire la conversation. Il détestait les gens. Et même s'il avait bien entendu Voldemort aujourd'hui, il obligerait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à devoir le tirer par les oreilles pour faire de lui un bon politicien. Il pouvait supporter quelques étudiants, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il devienne semblable à ces personnes qu'il avait observées lors du bal du Ministère.

Ca allait être sa première apparition publique depuis que son nom était sorti de la Coupe, excepté les cours. Daphné avait rassuré Izar en lui disant que beaucoup d'étudiants le soutenaient, mais il trouvait ça difficile à croire. Après tout, personne ne savait qui il était.

Il sortit de l'ombre et pénétra prudemment dans la Grande Salle. Il fit de son mieux pour ajuster ses épaules et relever le menton sans ressembler à un fichu sang-pur égocentrique.

Les quelques étudiants qui remarquèrent sa présence ne furent pas assez sympas pour le garder pour eux. Ils se penchèrent sur leur table pour murmurer à leurs voisins, répandant la rumeurs en un rien de temps dans toute la Grande Salle. Izar renifla, ses pas lents et mesurés tandis qu'il dépassait la table avide des Serdaigles pour se diriger vers celle des Serpentards. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit quelques étudiants de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons disséminés à différentes tables. Heureusement Lukas, le Champion de Durmstrang, n'était pas à la Table des Serpentards.

Ce n'était pas contre le règlement de Poudlard que des étudiants s'assaillent avec d'autres Maisons et ce n'était pas mal vu — c'était juste rare. En particulier d'aller à la Table des Serpentards. Les Serpentards restaient généralement entre eux et les Serdaigles, Gryffondors et Poufsouffles gardaient leur distance. Mais Izar se méfiait toujours de sa Maison. Et ils allaient l'assommer de questions ce soir. Les Serpentards allaient être plus réservés, même s'ils étaient curieux. Ils contiendraient leur curiosité sous des sourires entendus.

Izar avait parfois l'impression qu'il aurait dû aller à Serpentard. Bien qu'on lui en ait donné la possibilité, il savait que c'était Serdaigle qui lui avait permis d'en arriver là où il en était aujourd'hui.

"Izar", entendit-il murmurer de l'autre côté de la salle. Une petite blonde se leva, un sourire éclairant ses traits calmes.

Daphné était magnifique comme toujours, même quand elle était vêtue de ses robes de Serpentard. Elle se déplaçait toujours avec dignité et grâce. Un grand sourire creusait le coin de ses yeux verts tandis qu'elle contournait la table des Serpentards et saluait Izar de la main.

Izar passa son bras sous le sien, l'autorisant à le guider jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Les Serpents le regardaient froidement, parfois avec admiration, un brassard bleu passé au bras de quelques uns pour lui montrer leur soutien. Comme c'était... _flatteur_.

Izar s'assit avec les Serpentards, ses robes bleues de Serdaigle contrastant au milieu d'une mer de vert. Il leva les yeux vers la table professorale et croisa le regard approbateur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort leva son verre vers Izar puis le sirota, sans jamais rompre leur contact visuel.

Izar détourna les yeux, agacé. _Evidemment_ que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était satisfait qu'Izar soit là, tout particulièrement à la table des Serpentards, _sa_ Maison. Même si Severus Rogue était le directeur de Serpentard, Voldemort aurait toujours plus d'influence sur les étudiants que le Maître des potions. Izar pouvait déjà voir les regards que certains étudiants lançaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leurs yeux étaient plein d'admiration et de désespoir, espérant être remarqués par Voldemort.

Aux yeux d'Izar, ils étaient pathétiques. Ils ne seraient jamais remarqués par Voldemort. Ne le comprenaient-ils pas ?Ils n'étaient que des sorciers sans importance qui ne servaient que de divertissement au Seigneur des Ténèbres ; de simples numéros, de simples figures sur un champs de bataille ou pions sur un échiquier. Ils ne recevraient aucune faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Encore moins en faisant partie de son Troisième cercle. Et même s'ils finissaient par obtenir un masque en or, une place dans le Premier cercle, ils continueraient à n'être que de simples divertissements.

Bien sûr, ils recevraient considérablement plus d'attention que dans le Troisième cercle, et c'était peut-être tout ce qu'ils désiraient. De l'attention. Izar devait se mettre à leur place. Bien qu'il appréciait rester dans l'ombre, il devait bien admettre être aux anges à chaque fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui offrait de l'attention. Et s'il avait été l'un des autres étudiants, l'un de ceux du Troisième cercle, il aurait lui aussi désiré l'attention de Voldemort.

C'était pathétique. Mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait de lui un Seigneur des Ténèbres puissant et influent. Un de ceux qu'on remarquait et qu'on convoitait.

Et un Seigneur des Ténèbres se devait également d'être intelligent et omniscient.

Izar déglutit, baissant les yeux sur son assiette vide. Il priait Merlin pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait seulement des soupçons concernant Regulus et non des certitudes. Ca allait devenir un enfer si Voldemort l'apprenait. Bien qu'il était également possible que Voldemort se contente de rester assis-là, pour mieux apprécier le jeu qu'il jouait avec Izar.

Ses yeux gris et verts se levèrent à nouveau vers Voldemort et il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lancer un autre sourire joyeux. C'était tout sauf réconfortant, juste horrifiant.

"Il a l'air étrangement heureux ce soir", observa Daphné qui avait observé leurs interactions. "Il a eut l'air irrité une bonne partie de la semaine." Elle frotta inconsciemment son bras gauche. Izar remarqua son geste, réfléchissant à nouveau au statut de Daphné en tant que Mangemort. Ca n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Son père était un homme très riche et influent et, sans aucun doute, un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Izar remarqua plusieurs regards hostiles parmi les Serpentards. Il haussa un sourcils, pas le moins du monde touché.

"Ne fais pas attention à eux." Daphné tapota de manière réconfortante le bras d'Izar tout en lançant des regards assassins à ses camarades. "Ils sont juste jaloux que son attention se porte sur de vrais talents", annonça-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que la plupart des Serpentards l'entendent. Ils se détournèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur le repas devant eux.

Izar remarqua que c'était ceux qui ne portaient pas de brassards.

Il sentit une étincelle de magie et se tourna vers la source, croisant un regard gris familier. Drago était assis quelques places plus loin, son bras gauche nu de tout brassard. Habituellement, Izar ne ressentait pas une aura très forte émanant de Drago, mais elle était ce soir légèrement plus perceptible. Il était en colère et c'était ce qui rendait sa magie plus diffuse dans l'air. En dépit de son hostilité, son visage restait complètement impassible.

Izar se souvint alors que le blond voulait être le Champion de Poudlard.

Daphné empilait des légumes dans son assiette, ce qu'il remarqua à peine alors que son attention était entièrement dirigée vers Drago. "Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe", dit-il calmement. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de devoir une explication à Drago, son cousin éloigné ?

Drago plissa les yeux et se tourna légèrement vers Izar. "C'était censé être moi." Un regard hautain assombrit ses traits. "On te surestime. Il n'y a rien de spécial chez toi."

"Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi", siffla Izar en retour. Quelques Serpentards ricanèrent, leur expression allant de l'indifférence, malgré leur réaction, à un intérêt clairement affiché. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Qu'il avait besoin de Daphné pour se défendre ? Il releva le menton et regarda prudemment Drago.

Drago renifla, se leva brusquement et renversa son verre avec le dos de sa main. Le bruit résonna à travers la table et le contenu de son verre aspergea Izar et quelques Serpentards à côté de lui. Ils laissèrent échapper des sons de protestation tout en fixant Drago, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur et de la colère froide sur le visage de Drago. Le garçon était tout à fait furieux. Les narines de l'héritier des Malefoy étaient dilatées et ses yeux brillaient de colère.

"_Always Pure_", siffla Drago, les joues rouges. "_Always Pure_", répéta-t-il dans un anglais appuyé mais parfait. Izar se raidit, parlant lui-même couramment l'anglais et connaissant précisément la signification. "Ca veut dire 'Toujours Pur'." Un sourire dépourvu d'humour déforma le visage de Drago.

Izar remarqua les ombres sombres sous les yeux du garçon. Il remarqua aussi que Sirius venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. L'homme était sur le point de s'asseoir, mais les mots familiers avaient sans aucun doute attiré son attention. Le Serdaigle se raidit, les poings serrés. Bien sûr, Drago n'allait pas...

Drago rit. "C'est la devise de la famille Black. Et tu sais quoi ? Ca ne s'appliquera jamais à toi." Izar secoua la tête, non pas en réponse, mais pour prévenir Drago qu'il faisait mieux de se taire. "Tu n'es qu'un sale Sang-de-Bourbe." Des approbations se firent entendre à plusieurs endroits de la table des Serpentards, principalement en provenance des plus âgés. Même si Drago poursuivit d'une voix plus basse, d'autres furent capable de l'entendre : "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père et _lui_ te baisent les pieds. Mais tu seras toujours, _toujours_, sale. Tu ne seras jamais pur et respecté parce que tu es une abomination. Tu es de la vermine. Qu'importe que ton père—"

Izar était debout en moins d'une seconde malgré le bras de Daphné qui retenait le sien. La magie aurait probablement été plus efficace et rapide, mais il n'avait pas confiance en ce qu'il pourrait faire avec sa baguette. Un sortilège de magie noire aurait pu sortir, et Izar ne voulait pas faire face aux conséquences.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un pied sur la table des Serpentards pour s'élancer. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'Izar lui fonçait dessus, les envoyant tous les deux par terre. La Grand Salle explosa de bruits et d'excitation, principalement en provenance de la table des Gryffondors. Les Serpentards demeurèrent assis et silencieux, les épaules raides. Malgré le soutien affiché de certains étudiants pour Izar, ils ne s'interposeraient pas. Les Serpentards se montraient unis en public. Et s'ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre tous d'accord, alors ils restaient neutre.

"Ferme-la", siffla Izar, couché sur Drago. Il retenait le garçon par les épaules d'une poigne ferme. Baissant les yeux sur Drago, il observa à nouveau l'instabilité émotionnelle dans laquelle le garçon était. Son regard était perturbé et épuisé, confus et irrité. Drago avait dû passer par quelque chose... quelque chose d'_intense _pour agir ainsi en public. Un Malefoy ne ferait _jamais_ une scène pareille. "Tu as promis de ne rien dire", murmura Izar, essayant de calmer le garçon. "Je me fiche des coup-bas sur mon statut de sang, mais ne t'avise plus _jamais_ de mentionner mes parents."

Il reçut un coup dans le visage en réponse.

Izar gémit en sentant son nez se casser. Alors que ses yeux étaient fermés à cause du choc et de la douleur, il reçut un autre coup dans la mâchoire, qui l'envoya loin de Drago. Izar repoussa rageusement la douleur, trop familier de la torture physique et fendit l'air de son poing. Les coups du Serpentard étaient faibles et doux ; le garçon ne s'était sûrement jamais battu comme un moldu.

Izar parvint à frapper plusieurs fois Drago au visage, principalement à proximité de ses yeux et une fois au nez. Le bruit de fêlure fut doux aux oreilles d'Izar, le soulageant de la tension qu'il ressentait.

Ils furent séparés avant que plus de mal ne puisse être fait. Hagrid releva un Drago au visage en sang, le traînant à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Izar aperçut le visage de Drago avant qu'il ne passe les portes. Ses yeux gris s'étaient posés sur la table professorale puis le garçon avait pâli de manière dramatique. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Izar sut que Drago avait intégré toutes les conséquences de ses actes. Izar tourna le regard vers l'endroit où Drago avait regardé et comprit l'abattement du garçon.

Tom Jedusor, le politicien, était assis à la table professorale. Son index traçait le bord de son verre tandis que ses yeux étaient rivés sur eux derrière ses fausses lunettes. Il n'y avait aucun sourire sur son visage, pas même un sourire cruel ; l'expression de l'homme était effroyablement calme.

Izar déglutit ; un frisson parcourut son échine tandis qu'il se détournait. "Suivez-moi, Mr Harrison. A l'infirmerie avant que vous ne receviez tous les deux une punition approprié." Le professeur McGonagall marchait tranquillement à côté de lui, une main agrippée à son épaule, le guidant vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Izar était certain que Drago et lui allaient recevoir la visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres plus tard dans la soirée.

Cet incident n'était sûrement pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu pour la première apparition d'Izar dans la Grande Salle.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Après avoir finalement reçu la punition de deux semaines de retenue et de cent points déduits à Serpentard et Serdaigle, Izar et Drago restèrent assis sur leurs deux lits en silence. Madame Pomfresh leur avait donné à tous les deux du Poussos pour leurs nez cassés et les avait prévenu qu'ils allaient devoir passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. C'était plutôt pratique pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur rende une petite visite, et ça expliquait le fait qu'ils soient toujours réveillés, alors qu'il était plus de dix heures du soir.

Ils étaient seuls dans l'infirmerie, excepté un garçon de première année qui avait mangé trop de pâtisseries à la citrouille au diner. Il était à l'extrême opposé de la pièce, loin d'Izar et Drago.

"Je m'excuse", dit Drago avec raideur, brisant le calme de la nuit. "En regardant en arrière, je réalise que mes actes étaient terriblement moldus et inélégants." Izar leva les yeux au ciel, ses doigts agrippant les draps de son lit. Il aurait aimé être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. "En toute honnêteté, je suis passé par des moments assez difficiles cette dernière semaine. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû agir de manière aussi immature en public. Tu avais tous les droits de me faire taire avec ton poing... même si c'était très _moldu_ de ta part", dit Drago, méprisant.

"C'était soit mon poing, soit un sortilège que j'ai lu dans un livre", dit Izar tout aussi sèchement. "J'en ai trouvé un particulièrement intéressant qui transforme tes organes internes en parasites qui te dévorent de l'intérieur."

Même dans le noir, Izar pouvait _sentir_ Drago tressaillir. "Je ne l'aurais jamais fait, tu sais", dit rapidement Drago. "Je n'aurais jamais dit que Regulus est—"

"Ca suffit", dit sèchement Izar, interrompant Drago avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de terminer sa phrase. "Tu en as dit assez dans la Grande Salle ce soir pour que même les cerveaux lents de Crabbe et Goyle comprennent que tu faisais référence à la famille Black." Izar espérait que ça ne soit pas vrai. Mais Drago _avait répété_ plusieurs fois la devise de la famille Black et clamé qu'Izar ne pourrait jamais correspondre à cette devise.

Malgré la nonchalance qu'il affichait à n'avoir pas de père, ni de famille, les mots du garçons l'avait touché, bien qu'à petite dose. Il réalisait qu'il ne correspondrait jamais aux attentes de la famille Black. Il ne serait jamais assez pur. En fait, Izar se demandait même s'il n'y avait jamais eu de sang-mêlé dans la famille Black.

"Si on me demande, je dirai que c'était une référence à ma famille. Après tout, ma mère est née Black", répliqua Drago.

Izar pouvait dire à partir du ton du garçon que Drago n'était pas du tout désolé. Le blond était simplement désolé d'avoir agi en public. Il était désolé d'avoir été attrapé. "Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas déposé mon nom dans la Coupe", dit lentement Izar, comme s'il parlait à un petit garçon. "Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a pris pour que tu deviennes aussi froid avec moi." Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, certainement pas, mais il était légèrement déconcerté du soudain changement d'attitude de Drago.

N'était-ce pas i peine quelques jours, dans le train en direction de Poudlard, que Drago avait voulu prendre un nouveau départ et _devenir ami_ avec Izar ? Il avait même agi avec possessivité vis à vis d'Izar quand Daphné s'était pointé dans le compartiment, comme s'il revendiquait Izar.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas toi", dit Drago d'un ton sec. "On m'a dit que _j_'allais être le Champion de Poudlard. Comment pouvais—"

Le garçon se tut alors qu'un visage sortait de l'ombre. Comme Izar s'y était attendu, Voldemort semblait sortir tout droit de l'obscurité, son corps toujours dissimulé dans la pénombre. Seul son visage était visible et il n'avait pas l'air content.

"Maître", souffla Drago d'une voix rauque, presque trop basse pour qu'Izar l'entende. "Je suis désolé", ajouta rapidement l'héritier Malefoy. "S'il vous plaît, pardonnez mes erreurs, je vous en supplie." Drago s'assit, son corps se penchant en avant jusqu'à former une quasi-révérence.

"C'est la seconde fois aujourd'hui que nous nous rencontrons en mauvais termes, Mr Harrison." Voldemort contourna délibérément Drago, s'avançant un peu plus dans la lumière diffusée par la bougie sur la table de nuit entre leurs deux lits. Même si l'homme l'avait ignoré, Drago demeura dans la même position. "Je pense que vous réalisez à quel point c'était pathétique ? Sauter par dessus la table et frapper un autre Mangemort ?" Les lèvres d'Izar se pincèrent. "Un peu de compétition dans mes rangs ne me dérange pas, Izar, par contre, je n'accepterais pas que vous fassiez de vous un tel objet de _risée_."

Izar réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à défier Voldemort du regard. Au lieu de ça, il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et hocha légèrement la tête. "Je comprends, Maître. J'aurais dû gérer la situation avec plus de maturité."

"La première Tâche est dans deux semaines. Les Champions et leur Ministre respectif, ou dans votre cas, sous-Secrétaire, se réuniront pour un déjeuner officiel avant la Tâche. J'attends non seulement de vous que vous vous comportiez convenablement, mais également que vous m'_impressionnez_. Sauter sur les tables et vous comporter comme un trublion moldu ne fera qu'augmenter mes soupçons sur le fait que vous auriez bien besoin de leçons d'étiquette avec Rubeus Hagrid."

La tête baissée, Izar eut un sourire en coin au ton pince-sans-rire et cynique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était difficile de s'imaginer un demi-géant donner des leçons d'étiquette, surtout après avoir vu l'homme se moucher dans ses vêtement pendant les repas et recracher son hydromel sur sa veste usé. Le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sorte une plaisanterie au milieu de sa tirade prouvait que l'homme n'était pas tant en colère contre Izar. C'était sur Drago qu'était dirigée sa furie.

Néanmoins, un déjeuner officiel représentait une véritable punition. Izar en savait peu sur les manières formelles qui devaient être adoptées au cours d'un déjeuner. Il allait devoir réviser sur le sujet. "D'ici-là, Maître, je m'assurerais d'avoir un balai dans le cul. Sans doute, alors, devrais-je me confondre au milieu des autres." C'était une remarque osée de sa part, mais Izar testait la température avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Si ce que Daphné avait dit était vrai, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préférait Izar, alors Izar voulait voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait le pousser. Il savait que ce soir était un moment particulièrement risqué pour le faire, en particulier parce qu'ils étaient déjà sur un terrain glissant au sujet de Regulus, mais l'intuition d'Izar lui disait qu'il pouvait se permettre une remarque osée. Juste _une_ remarque.

Drago tourna la tête si vite que son cou produisit un craquement. Izar pouvait sentir le regard terrifié du garçon sur lui.

"Veillez à le faire", siffla calmement Voldemort, un léger tic agitant ses lèvres. "Si vous avez besoin d'aide, j'ose espérer que vous viendrez me voir."

Les yeux d'Izar s'écarquillèrent de manière comique et il dut faire de son mieux pour dissimuler son expression au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses joues brûlèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne dissolve son état de choc. L'homme lui avait lancé une _foutue_ réplique. Il avait riposté ; d'une manière qu'Izar n'aurait jamais imaginé venant de lui. Mais c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Et ça n'avait pas été dit de manière maladroite ou hésitante, mais avec un ton soyeux et confiant, qui avait presque fait passer le sous-entendu comme quelque chose d'innocent.

"Quant à vous, Mr Malefoy", poursuivit Voldemort sans interruption. L'atmosphère dans la pièce déclina considérablement, la flamme de la bougie tressaillant légèrement. "Vous avez offert une performance très déplaisante ce soir, terriblement dramatique. Une de celles, que, j'en suis certain, votre père sera très heureux d'entendre. Quand on pense que les manières de son fils sont descendues plus bas que celle d'un sang-mêlé élevé dans un orphelinat moldu."

Là, Izar le fusilla du regard.

L'expression de Voldemort semblait avait été taillée dans la glace alors qu'il posait un regard déplaisant sur la forme voûtée de Drago. "Après mon départ, j'attends de vous que vous vous agenouillez sur le sol ce soir et remerciez je ne sais quel Dieu ou Déesse que vous priez d'être sous la protection des murs de Poudlard." La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres devint glaciale, intimidant Izar. Il déglutit, la tête baissée tandis qu'il tentait de ne pas se laisser affecter par l'aura glaciale de Voldemort. "Vous auriez dû être à la merci de ma baguette pour avoir désobéi à mes ordres et n'avoir pas gardé le secret de la parenté d'Izar. La prochaine fois que vous ouvrez la bouche sur le sujet, votre langue vous sera arrachée." Il n'y avait aucun bluffe dans cette promesse.

"O—oui, Maître", souffla Drago, le corps tremblant.

"Votre jalousie est inappropriée ; vous n'avez pas été choisi comme Champion pour une raison, mon garçon. Vos actes ce soir le prouvent bien. Vous ne savez pas gérer les situations difficile avec sérénité." Ses yeux marrons charmeurs se détournèrent de la forme voûtée de Drago pour croiser le regard attentif d'Izar. "J'espère que vous saurez agir avec plus de sang-froid, Mr Harrison."

Izar hocha légèrement la tête, la bouche pincée.

Voldemort leur lancèrent à tous les deux un dernier regard avant de pénétrez à nouveau dans la pénombre, partant aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé.

Drago renifla légèrement, son visage tourné alors qu'il se glissait dans son lit.

Le garçon pria sur le sol froid cette nuit-là.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Un estomac gronda dans les froids donjons, le bruit résonnant à travers la pièce. Severus grimaça, déconcentré. Jetant un sort pour connaître l'heure, il jura en réalisant qu'il avait manqué le dîner avec plus de deux heures de retard. Effaçant l'heure, Severus se leva de son tabouret tout en s'assurant de continuer à remuer la potion verte de manière régulière dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. C'était une simple potion de Pimentine. Madame Pomfresh commençait à voir son stock diminuer pour certaines potions et Severus prenait sa journée, une journée de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pour compléter les stocks.

Ce n'était pas son genre de sauter un repas. Son corps comptait sur les nutriment pour rester vif et alerte. Sauter des repas n'allait pas aider son habilité en potion, ou ses défenses d'Occlumencie et de Legilimencie pour se protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'Albus Dumbledore.

Mais il devait admettre qu'il aimait parfois se laisser absorber par ses potions, appréciant de se tenir loin de toute interaction humaine et des _enfants_.

Son dos se raidit quand il sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser. Ses yeux onyx se détachèrent du chaudron pour se poser sur les bocaux et fioles d'ingrédients devant lui. Elles reflétaient la scène derrière lui, révélant une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenant près de la porte ouverte.

D'abord, il déduisit que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses doigts teintés de potion coururent doucement sur son bras gauche avant de s'éloigner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était trop intelligent pour se promener dans Poudlard avec une _capuche_ sur la tête. Et la silhouette qui se reflétait dans ses pots d'ingrédient était trop petite et compacte pour être celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Je peux vous aider ?" dit Severus d'une voix traînante et soyeuse, se retournant doucement, calmement. Sa baguette était à quelques centimètres de lui sur la table, à portée de main en cas de nécessité.

"Peux-tu aider un vieil ami, Severus ? A nouveau ?" La voix était rauque et rêche, râpeuse comme si elle avait peu été utilisée. Des doigts fins firent glisser la capuche, révélant un sourire sinistre.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent légèrement. "Regulus ?" Son coeurs se serra à la vue de l'homme. Ca faisait des année, si longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il se reprit rapidement et le sourire en coin de l'homme s'élargit. "Un peu rude, tout ça, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Regulus rit, ses yeux verts fixant Severus attentivement. "Izar a presque dit la même chose. Je m'émerveille encore de voir à quel point il te ressemble." Le sourire en coin s'assombrit légèrement, comme s'il n'appréciait pas vraiment que son fils ressemble autant à un autre homme.

Ils se ressemblaient remarquablement, Regulus et Severus. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient toujours entendus si bien. Severus ne le lui dirait jamais. Il aimait l'idée que ça déplaise autant à Regulus que la personnalité d'Izar soit si proche de la sienne.

"Tu es venu de si loin pour lui parler ?" Severus haussa les sourcils. "Je pensais que tu allais juste l'observer de loin."

"C'est mon _fils_", répondit Regulus d'une voix rauque et passionnée.

Severus lâcha un profond soupir tout en faisant signe à Regulus d'entrer. Ses ongles tachés attirèrent son regard et il s'empara d'un chiffon pour essayer, en vain, de nettoyer les tâches, vieilles de plusieurs années pour certaines. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'agissait pas ainsi à cause de la présence de Regulus. "Ferme la porte derrière toi. Vite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dans le château aujourd'hui."

La porte se referma.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Je _sais_ que vous n'avez probablement pas besoin de Poussos pour réparer un nez cassé, puisqu'il existe un sortilège pour le faire. Mais il est tard et j'avais besoin qu'Izar et Drago soient ensemble.

**Note de la traductrice :** Une question qui revient souvent : quel rythme de parution je suis. A vrai dire, aucun. J'ai voulu publier les premiers chapitres à un rythme très soutenu, parce que je trouvais ça important de pouvoir donner un aperçu suffisant de l'histoire pour que vous vous en fassiez rapidement une opinion. Puis j'ai tenté d'en publier deux par semaine. A présent, j'ai moins de temps libre pour traduire, et je pense qu'un chapitre par semaine sera un rythme raisonnable pour vous, comme pour moi. Un chapitre par semaine, donc, publié de préférence le mercredi ou le weekend. C'est ma réponse, pour le moment :)

Merciiiiii encore, toujours, pour vos nombreux retours. Je vous aime ! Prochain chapitre : la suite de la conversation Rogue/Regulus, puis vous mettez Lukas et Izar dans une même pièce et vous imaginez ce que ça peut donner... !


	14. Partie I Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

"C'est stupide de venir ici, en particulier à Poudlard. Tu ne te mets pas seulement en danger toi, mais Izar et moi également." Severus lança un sort de silence autour de la pièce, s'assurant qu'ils puissent être aussi protégés que possible dans Poudlard, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui rodait dans les couloirs.

"Etrange", fit remarquer Regulus, sa forme agile se déplaçant au milieu des chaudrons. Il étudia un instant le chaudron doré. "C'est aussi ce qu'Izar m'a dit." Ses yeux gris vifs se plissèrent. "Bien sûr tu n'as pas commencé à corrompre mon fils, Severus. Je commence à croire que ma présence ici n'est pas désirée."

"Et tu as raison de croire cela", lança Severus. Il tourna le dos à Regulus pour observer la potion verte qui bouillonnait sous son nez. Ses doigts caressèrent le bâton à l'intérieure, satisfait de voir qu'il avait continué à remuer la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

"J'avais cru", reprit Regulus, pas le moins du monde affecté par son attitude, "qu'Izar allait _au moins_ feindre un minimum d'intérêt en me voyant. Il m'a confessé avoir un jour cru qu'il était un sale Sang-de-Bourbe. J'aurais aimé voir plus de... chaleur chez lui d'avoir un père consentant, un père sang-pur", dit Regulus d'une voix traînante. "Evidemment, j'imagine que le statut de sang ne veut pas dire grand chose pour lui. Les temps ont bien changé."

Rogue lâcha un profond soupir, ses doigts tapotant le livre de potion qu'il lisait sans vraiment le voir. "Izar", commença-t-il, "est un sorcier extrêmement indépendant, Regulus. Il est aussi très intelligent. Il sait que tu as trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'imagine que tu lui as parlé de mon implication dans ton évasion ?" Il remarqua le léger hochement de tête du sorcier. "Alors il avait tout les droits d'être distant et de te dire de partir."

Rogue ferma son livre d'un bruit sec avant de se retourner pour observer un Regulus silencieux. Il savait que l'homme se sentait trop supérieur, était bien trop buté, pour rester caché, pour suivre le conseil de son fils et de son vieil ami. L'homme était probablement silencieux parce qu'il était en train de réfléchir à des manières d'approcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce n'était _pas_ possible. Pas après tout ça.

"Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu un fils... un enfant", murmura sombrement Regulus, les lèvres pincées.

"Oui", répondit sèchement Rogue. "Je ne le sais que trop bien." Il lui tourna le dos pour regarder la potion, la mâchoire serrée.

"Severus." La voix de Regulus était plus triste.

Severus, ne supportant pas son ton désolant, fit volte-face, les narines dilatées. "Je t'aiderai à résoudre tes problèmes, Black. Mais il est hors de question qu'on parle de ton horrible relation avec Lily Evans." Il fut légèrement surpris de constater que Regulus avait considérablement grandi pendant le temps passé loin de la Grande-Bretagne. Severus l'avait vu pour la dernière fois il y a plus de quinze ans. L'homme venait tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans quand il avait quitté la Grande-Bretagne, et était bien plus petit qu'il ne l'était à présent.

A présent, les yeux perçants de Regulus étaient au même niveau que les siens. Le fait que l'homme ait grandi l'agaçait. Alors que les quinze dernières années avaient été dures pour les deux hommes, Regulus semblait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avoir perdu son air enfantin et embrassé l'âge adulte. Severus avait sûrement changé également, mais les longues heures passées à fabriquer des potions l'avait rendu jaune et graisseux, tandis que la vie de fugitif avait rendu Regulus beaucoup plus pâle et sévère.

"Je t'offrirai mon assistance, mon aide", poursuivit doucement Severus, sa colère passée toujours présente dans son esprit. Pourquoi revivre le passé était-il aussi douloureux ? Revoir Regulus, sans la garanti de le revoir encore, était déjà insoutenable. "Retourne en Russie."

Il cligna des yeux. "C'est ce que tu appelles m'aider", grogna Regulus. Ce n'était pas une question, juste une simple constatation.

"C'est la seule aide que je suis désireux de t'offrir", acquiesça Rogue. " Si tu n'as pas grande estime de ma vie, pense à la liberté d'Izar. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisera sans aucun doute ça, ton apparition soudaine, contre lui pour le faire chanter. Je ne peux qu'imaginer les choses auxquelles Izar consentira."

Regulus se tourna, le regard dirigé vers le mur rempli d'ingrédients de potion. "Tu as raison comme toujours, Severus. Quitter la Grande-Bretagne serait la réponse la plus logique. Ca me permettrait de protéger les êtres qui me sont chers, Izar et..." Ses yeux gris se posèrent à nouveau sur lui. "_Toi_. Mais j'en ai assez de rester caché. Ces longues années m'ont rendu dingue et je suis trop égoïste pour laisser partir mon fils. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de réapparaître sans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en prenne à Izar ou à toi."

"C'est impossible", le contredit vivement Severus. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait _tout_. Je serai extrêmement surpris qu'il n'ait pas déjà capté ta présence ici." Severus s'éloigna du bureau et traversa lentement la pièce. Son cerveau inventoriait toutes les possibilités qui permettraient à Regulus de s'en sorte vivant.

"Je ne suis pas recherché par le Ministère", dit calmement Regulus.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres _est_ le Ministère", siffla Severus d'un ton dur. "Pendant ton absence, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a progressivement fait l'ascension de l'échelle politique jusqu'à devenir Sous-secrétaire de la Magie. Je suis sûr qu'il possède aujourd'hui assez de pouvoir pour trouver une raison de te faire jeter à Azkaban."

Regulus lâche un petit rire ironique, une expression sardonique sur le visage. "Il..." L'homme marqua une pause, les lèvres serrées et les yeux brillants. Severus le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il venait d'avoir une idée. "A quel point Izar reçoit-il les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Rogue haussa les sourcils à la soudaine question. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'Izar est digne d'être remarqué à ce point par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Regulus lui lança un regard exaspéré. "Le garçon avait à peine quinze ans quand il a été marqué." Regulus commença à faire les cent pas tout en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs. Severus remarqua leur longueur, sans en être impressionné. "J'ai rencontré Izar à La Tête de Sanglier aujourd'hui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est entré quelques instants plus tard et a entraîné Izar à l'étage avec lui. Un Mangemort sans importance ne serait pas pris à part comme ça." Une réalisation soudaine éclaira les traits de Regulus. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qu'Izar était un Black, pas vrai ?"

Rogue secoua la tête. "Tu tires des conclusions hâtives. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait tout, oui, mais je peux affirmer en toute certitude qu'il ne soupçonnait pas la parenté d'Izar. Néanmoins, tu as raison de penser qu'Izar reçoit ses faveurs." Severus marqua une pause, la bouche grimaçante.

"C'est sexuel ?" La voix de Regulus avait considérablement faibli et ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

"On ne peut en être certain", répondit calmement Severus. "Tu as une idée pour couvrir ton évasion, c'est ça ?" Il changea de conversation vers un sujet moins périlleux. Et comme prévu, Regulus oublia pour un temps Izar et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'homme sourit sombrement, et l'expression menaçante arborée précédemment s'envola. "Je vais aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Severus cligna des yeux et le regarda de haut comme il l'aurait fait avec un de ses étudiants. "C'est peut-être la chose la plus illogique jamais sortie de ta bouche." Il plissa les yeux. "Il semblerait que toutes ces années passées avec ton elfe de maison aient fini par avoir raison de ton intelligence."

"C'est l'option la plus raisonnable qu'il me reste", se défendit Regulus, dans un grognement claquant et menaçant. Black traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Severus. "Lily." Le nom replongea Severus dans le passé. Il pouvait voir l'aversion absolue qui brillaient dans les yeux de Regulus quand il parlait d'elle.

"Elle m'a fait du chantage en me menaçant de ne jamais voir mon enfant. Ca... ça pourrait marcher avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres si Izar a ses faveurs. Il ne tuerait probablement pas ceux qu'Izar a de plus cher, pas vrai ? J'ai énormément de pouvoir politique, non seulement au Magenmagot britannique mais également dans d'autres pays. Ma chaise est toujours ouverte ; la chaise Black est toujours ouverte. J'ai une importante et ridicule quantité de monnaie à disposition et de nombreuses propriétés à travers le monde."

"Tout ça ne fera pas fermer les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur ta _trahison_ !"

"Je n'étais pas marqué à l'époque. Elle, Evans, m'a parlé de... d'un artefact que le Seigneur des Ténèbres protégeait. Il n'était même pas là quand je suis arrivé au coffre de Bellatrix, lorsque je me suis fait attraper. Il y a beaucoup de faits que je peux déformer dans mon histoire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas connu pour sa clémence, mais il est connu pour ses manipulations. Il peut user de ma position comme héritier de la Maison Black à son avantage." Regulus avait l'air confiant et Severus n'allait pas le contredire.

Bien que Regulus ait été attrapé à cause de sa trahison, Severus, encore aujourd'hui, ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Mais il n'allait pas fouiner, ni demander. Ca ne ferait que le mettre dans une situation périlleuse. "Si tu désires choisir de consacrer ta vie à la servitude plutôt que vivre en Russie, alors, absolument, fais-le." Severus caressa la Marque des Ténèbres à travers ses robes, un sourire sinistre sur les lèvres. "Tu désires sacrifier ta vie pour un garçon qui ne veut pas entendre parler de toi."

Les épaules de Regulus s'affaissèrent et son visage s'assombrit de désespoir. "J'ai besoin de passer plus de temps avec lui", murmura l'homme. "J'ai vu une once d'espoir en lui aujourd'hui. Comme tu l'as dit, il essaie de s'éloigner de moi parce qu'il veut me protéger."

"Tu es en train de faire une erreur", siffla doucement Severus.

"Peut-être." Regulus sourit gravement. "Mais je dois protéger mon fils. Izar aime peut-être croire qu'il est indépendant, mais il ne pourra pas s'en sortir sans quelqu'un en qui il puisse faire confiance. Quand il grandira, il sera victime de discrimination parce qu'il est né-moldu et certaines personnes ne lui feront pas confiance parce que c'est un Black. Il y a aussi mon grand-père fanatique et la malédiction — la malédiction de Cygnus. Et s'il avait hérité du don ? Je dois rester avec lui."

"Il n'a montré aucun signe d'une quelconque capacité à voir les esprits—"

Regulus l'interrompit. "Peu importe. Nous n'en serons certains que s'il se trouve près d'une source de mort, en particulier le Voile." L'homme marqua une pause, ses yeux gris étudiant Severus. "Un des effets secondaires est la sensibilité à la magie. Tu sais s'il est magico-sensible ?"

"Je ne sais pas", admit Severus. "Bien que j'aie gardé un oeil sur lui toutes ces années à Poudlard, je ne suis pas particulièrement proche du garçon. Pour tout dire, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était ton fils avant sa troisième année." Severus tourna son regard vers la porte, les lèvres pincées. "Tu as un endroit où rester ce soir ?"

Regulus haussa un sourcil tandis qu'un sourire arrogant se glissait sur ses lèvres. Severus le regarda et reconnut dans ce sourire le fantôme d'un Serpentard de dix-huit ans familier mais également un peu d'Izar. "Tu essaies de te débarrasser de moi, Severus ?"

"Oui", murmura Severus d'une voix traînante. "J'ai une potion de Pimentine à finir demain."

Le regard gris étudia son visage avant de se poser sur le chaudron. "Je sais que tu es frustré par ma décision d'arrêter de me cacher. Je comprends que je fais prendre un risque à tout le monde, mais je peux te promettre que je ne laisserai jamais aucun mal arriver à toi ou Izar par ma faute. Je veux arranger les choses avec mon fils, ma famille, et avec toi, Severus."

Rogue détourna le regard, furieux. L'homme était suicidaire. Mais Regulus était aussi intelligent. Si quelqu'un pouvait les sauver de cette situation, c'était bien l'héritier de la famille Black. Regulus avait été élevé par sa famille en apprenant à manipuler les choses en sa faveur. C'était un vrai Serpentard et Severus ne pouvait repérer aucune faille dans ses plans quand l'homme se concentrait suffisamment. Il y avait des moments, cependant, où Regulus ressemblait beaucoup à son frère et avait tendance à prendre les choses un peu trop à la légère.

Regulus avait plusieurs côtés. Et Severus avait eu la chance de les voir tous.

A l'école, pendant ses années d'enfance à observer et entendre parler des familles de sang-pur, Severus s'était tout particulièrement intéressé aux Black. Il avait entendu parlé de leur démence, de leur personnalité complexe et de leur longue lignée de mariages inter-familiaux. Bien que son rival à l'école ait été un Black, il savait que Sirius n'était pas considéré comme un _vrai_ Black. Il était en deuxième année lorsqu'il avait observé avec intérêt la répartition de Regulus Black. Severus pouvait encore se souvenir avec précision comment Regulus avait semblé _glisser_ jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, le menton relevé.

Depuis ce jour, Severus avait toujours regardé avec beaucoup d'envie la grâce et l'importance que les sang-purs se donnaient. Malgré le nombre de fois où des sang-mêlés et des nés-moldus avaient essayé, ils n'étaient jamais parvenu à adopter la même grâce des les sang-purs. En grandissant, il avait fini par les haïr. Etrangement pourtant, son intérêt pour Regulus ne s'était jamais tari.

L'homme était toujours _là_.

Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui attirait les gens vers les Black. Et c'était la même chose pour le fils de Regulus. Malgré le fait qu'Izar soit teinté du sang d'Evans, les gènes des Black étaient trop dominants chez lui pour que le sang impur ressorte.

Mais en dépit de la nature généreuse de Regulus à certains moments, Severus savait qu'il possédait également un côté cruel. Il se manifestait dans la manipulation et la torture, en particulier dirigées sur les personnes que Regulus ne connaissait pas ou n'aimait pas. Et il y avait aussi ce côté brutal, que Severus avait rarement vu, mais chaque fois qu'il en avait été témoin, il admettait en toute honnêteté avoir ressenti à la fois de l'intérêt et de l'inquiétude.

Une main froide recouvrit la sienne. Severus se raidit et baissa le regard sur la main couvertes de bagues sur la sienne, avant de croiser le regard de Regulus. "Tu mérites tellement mieux, Severus. J'aimerais pouvoir amener un peu plus de... d'éclat dans ta vie."

Pendant un bref moment d'hésitation, Severus apprécia la chaleur et la passion que Regulus allumait en lui. Mais il ne s'autorisa qu'un _seul_ instant avant de le fusiller du regard. "Aurais-tu récité des poèmes avec ton elfe-de-maison pendant tout ce temps, Black ?" Il éloigna sa main, grimaçant au sourire narquois qu'il devinait sur le visage de Black. Il se détourna, attrapa le bâton qui remuait toujours la potion verte et le retira. "Quand prévoies-tu d'approcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Severus leva les yeux, son regard parcourant la pièce avant de se poser sur la porte entrouverte.

"Merlin ait pitié de cet idiot", murmura doucement Severus, ses doigts grattant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche. "Si ce n'est pas pour moi, qu'il le fasse pour son fils."

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Izar ajusta la lunette de microscope sur son oeil et dirigea son attention sur le petit fragment posée sur son doigt. Le Portoloin demandé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres était terminé. Il lui avait fallu une bonne semaine et demi de travail avant de pouvoir affirmer avec assurance qu'il fonctionnait.

Au départ, il lui avait nécessité pas mal d'effort pour arriver à faire coexister tous les charmes après rétrécissement. Sa première tentative avait fini en explosion. Il avait parfaitement fabriqué le Portoloin ; cependant, après l'avoir rétréci — parce que Voldemort voulait qu'il soit minuscule — il avait explosé. Izar avait perdu ses sourcils et ses cils et avait dû aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle l'aide à les faire repousser.

Alors qu'il était à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh lui faisant la leçon sur la magique explosive et ses expérimentations sans surveillance, Izar avait réalisé son erreur. En rétrécissant le Portoloin, il avait diminué l'aire sur laquelle les sortilèges étaient appliqués et ainsi, les avait involontairement fait se heurter violemment. Les sortilèges qu'il avait placés sur le Portoloin avait réagi au contact les uns des autres.

Izar pouvait donc soit créer le Portoloin de Voldemort en le rétrécissant dès le départ, soit placer un sort d'amortissement sur le Portoloin après chaque sortilège lancé. En toute logique, il avait choisi la deuxième solution. Il ne pouvait pas travailler sur quelque chose d'aussi petit et diminué. Au lieu de ça, il avait disposé plusieurs couches de sort d'amortissement. Quand il avait rétréci le Portoloin, les sorts d'amortissement étaient restés bien en place, évitant aux charmes de se heurter à nouveau les uns aux autres.

Izar admira son travail, un rare sourire sur ses lèvres illuminant son visage. "Beau travail", murmura une voix avec appréciation derrière lui.

Izar fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux et de croiser le regard de Lukas Steinar. Le Champion de Durmstrang lui souriait et ses yeux bleus pervenches l'étudiaient. "Si je me souviens bien, c'est dans la bibliothèque que les étudiants travaillent", commença Izar d'un ton cinglant, ses yeux gris et verts se posant sur les livres que tenaient Lukas. "L'alcôve près de la Salle commune de Serdaigle n'est généralement pas un endroit très prisé."

Lukas lui lança un sourire mauvais. "Et si je te dis que je ne cherchais pas un endroit où étudier, mais toi ?" Ses yeux parcoururent Izar des pieds à la tête d'un geste lent et insoutenable. "Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu _trafiques_ ici, dans le noir ?"

Izar grogna.

Il se détourna de l'étudiant de Durmstrang et attrapa une pince à épiler. Doucement, il prit le fragment sur son doigt et mit le Portoloin dans une petite boite. La refermant, il lança un regard mauvais à Lukas.

"C'est _mon_ alcôve", murmura sombrement Izar.

Il avait trouvé cette petite niche en deuxième année. La pièce était une sorte de comble située au-dessus du plafond de la Salle commune de Serdaigle. Une série d'escaliers menait à la petite pièce dans laquelle Izar était présentement assis. L'intérieur était sombre, éclairé seulement par quelques lanternes qu'il avait placées tout autour. L'arrière d'un tableau prenait la majorité de la pièce. Au lieu de voir l'arrière de la toile, le tableau était une sorte de miroir sans teint. Izar pouvait voir les escaliers en colimaçon que les étudiants empruntaient pour aller à la Tour de Serdaigle, mais eux ne pouvaient pas le voir.

C'était son refuge quand la bibliothèque était trop bondée. Et dernièrement, c'était l'endroit où il travaillait sur le projet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lukas n'avait pu saisir ce sur quoi Izar travaillait. Le garçon n'avait vu qu'un petit fragment ; il était impossible qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que s'approcher de la vérité et réaliser que c'était pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Oui, j'ai entendu", ricana Lukas. Le brun s'assit en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la petite table. "Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais ici. C'était quoi ce fragment sur lequel tu travaillais ?"

Izar cligna des yeux et lui jeta un regard mauvais. "Tu poses beaucoup de questions pour quelqu'un dont la présence ici n'est pas souhaitée."

"Bien lancé", concéda doucement Lukas, appuyant son dos sur le dossier de la chaise et croisant ses jambes avec arrogance. "Mais ta présence attachante me manque. Tu n'as commencé à venir aux repas que depuis la semaine dernière et bien que j'aie beaucoup aimé le petit fiasco avec Malefoy, je commence à regretter nos querelles verbales."

Izar secoua la tête, dissimulant un sourire alors qu'il rassemblait ses livres. Ses livres étaient éparpillés sur le sol, rendant son espace de travail trop en désordre et désorganisé à son goût.

Une semaine et demie était passée depuis sa dispute avec Drago. Depuis ce jour, le blond était resté aussi éloigné que possible d'Izar. Ce n'était pas comme si Izar en avait quelque chose à faire, c'était juste suspect. Il avait pensé que c'était sa propre Maison qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe. Son incertitude n'avait fait que grandir quand Daphné lui avait fait remarqué que la moitié des Serpentards étaient jaloux de la position qu'il occupait aux yeux de Voldemort. Ca avait dont été logique, après ça, de penser que les Serpentards avaient voulu qu'Izar fasse ses preuve ou se tue et disparaisse.

Mais avec le malaise entre Drago et lui...

Les lèvres d'Izar se pincèrent alors qu'il fixait son sac sans vraiment le voir. Drago n'avait cessé de dire que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu et que ça aurait dû être lui. Aux yeux des autres, ça donnait juste l'impression que Malefoy était frustré que la Coupe ne l'ait pas choisi lui — alors qu'elle aurait dû. Mais il y avait autre chose derrière la colère de Drago. Quelque chose qui avait rendu le garçon émotionnellement et physiquement malade.

Après l'incident, les soupçons d'Izar s'étaient dirigés vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius Malefoy. Ces deux sorciers devaient avoir su qu'Izar allait être choisi comme Champion. C'était censé être Drago à l'origine, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, les deux avaient fini par le choisir _lui_.

Tout cela faisait bien plus sens. Drago était dégoûté qu'Izar reçoive les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son père. Ca expliquait l'excès de confiance de Drago dans le train pour Poudlard au début de l'année. Le blond était satisfait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ait choisi pour une tâche aussi importante. Ca avait dû être une insulte terrible et un affront qu'Izar soit finalement choisi à sa place.

S'il le pouvait, Izar aurait avec joie transféré son statut de Champion à Drago. S'il se mettait à la place de Drago, il aurait été tout aussi blessé que son père ne le prévienne pas du fait qu'il n'avait au final pas été choisi.

Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas _pourquoi_ Voldemort voulait qu'il participe au Tournoi. Et pourquoi l'homme ne lui en avait rien dit.

Ca le rendait furieux. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas comme ça.

Lukas s'éclaircit la voix, signifiant à Izar qu'il prenait un peu trop de temps pour répondre. Izar ferma son sac et jaugea du regard un Lukas impatient. "Je plains la pauvre âme à qui tu as dû battre des cils pour savoir où j'étais."

Sa réponse eut l'air de faire mouche. "Une Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger, je crois. Et ils disent que les Serdaigles sont les plus malins. Elle n'a même pas compris qu'elle était manipulée." Lukas claqua la langue, ses yeux se posant sur les robes bleues et bronze qu'Izar portait.

"Devrais-je voir tous les étudiants de Durmstrang comme des emmerdeurs juste parce que tu en es un ?" demanda Izar d'un ton léger.

Lukas rit légèrement et se pencha sans sa chaise pour mieux regarder Izar. "Je peux dire que Granger n'est pas très futée. C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. En fait, je suis plutôt bon pour deviner les statuts de sang." Lukas haussa un sourcil. "Et tu n'es pas un Sang-de-Bourbe malgré ce que tu prétends."

Izar siffla et se leva brusquement. "Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?"

Lukas resta calmement assis. "J'ai remarqué que ton Sous-secrétaire, Tom Jedusor, n'était pas très proche de toi. Il te regarde comme je regarde Granger." Lukas posa ses doigts sur son menton, l'air pensif. "Il ne t'a rien dit sur la première Tâche, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non", répondit Izar. "Ce serait de la triche, pas vrai ?"

"De la triche", répéta Lukas, un sourire narquois sur le visage. "J'imagine que ce serait de la triche, oui, si nos Ministres ne nous l'avaient pas déjà dit à Cyprien Beaumont et à moi. Nous savons déjà en quoi consiste le défi de demain. C'est équitable, tu crois ?"

Izar dissimula sa colère avec dextérité et regarda Lukas d'un air ennuyé. Voldemort ne lui avait pas parlé de la première Tâche. Bien qu'il lui ait dit que l'art du duel serait une part importante de la seconde, il ne lui avait jamais glissé un mot sur la première Tâche.

"Tu vas me dire en quoi elle consiste ?" questionna Izar.

Lukas se leva ; ses livres et son sac dans la main. Il fit un pas en avant et se pencha pour faire courir ses doigts sur la joue d'Izar. "Ce serait tricher, tu ne crois pas ?" Le garçon se pencha un peu plus, son souffle brûlant sur le visage d'Izar. Izar resta immobile, l'air indifférent. "Je suis venu pour te souhaiter bonne chance pour demain. On se verra demain au déjeuner, mais je n'aurais alors pas l'occasion de te le souhaiter en personne."

Lukas lui fit un dernier sourire tandis que ses doigts courraient sur la joue d'Izar, avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Izar se tint rigide au centre de l'alcôve. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que rien n'allait jamais dans sa vie ? Pourquoi les adultes abusaient-ils toujours de sa confiance ? Pourquoi les enfants étaient-ils toujours moqueurs et irrespectueux ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il seul quand tout ce qu'il _désirait_ était justement d'être seul ?

Son regard se fit plus froid et amer alors qu'il fixait sans ciller le mur devant lui.

La flamme des lanternes vacilla et il se retrouva dans le noir.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Un chapitre très court, mais qui permet de faire le point sur certaines choses. Le prochain, je suis certaine que vous allez l'adorer ! Voldemort y sera présent du début à la fin, et il sera au meilleur de sa forme ! Etant donné que j'ai pris de l'avance sur la traduction — mais pas sur les réponses aux reviews, je vous l'accorde... —, je le posterai probablement ce weekend. A très vite donc !


	15. Partie I Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Regulus passa la main dans son bouc tandis que son autre main courait dans ses cheveux nouvellement coupés. Severus et Izar approuveraient, définitivement.

Ses nouvelles robes étaient raides et restreignantes, mais elle étaient d'un bleu royal, la couleur du politique mais également de la paix. Les armoiries de la famille Black étaient cousues sur sa poitrine, suffisamment grandes pour que n'importe qui puisse les remarquer. Quelques employés du Ministère avaient marqué une pause en les voyant, on n'entendait peu parler de la famille Black ces derniers temps. Regulus était ici pour changer ça. Les Black étaient la plus longue lignée de sang-purs et politiciens dans l'histoire du monde magique.

Le temps était venu qu'ils retrouvent leur rang.

Il ne restait qu'un obstacle à surmonter avant que Regulus puisse revendiquer sa position au Ministère.

"Je suis venu voir le Sous-secrétaire Tom Jedusor", dit Regulus d'une voix trainante et détachée à la femme de la réception. Elle l'étudia à travers ses lunettes aux montures épaisses, ses yeux marrons le regardant avec amusement.

"Mr Jedusor est très occupé aujourd'hui, j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez prendre rendez-vous ou revenir ultérieurement." Elle renifla et ses doigts aux ongles semblables à des serres s'emparèrent d'un agenda. "Sa prochaine disponibilité sera le mois prochain si—"

"J'ai bien peur que ça ne convienne pas", murmura sombrement Regulus, prenant une position plus dominante. Il se pencha au-dessus de sa silhouette assise, s'assurant qu'elle ne puisse plus voir que lui. Il croisa le regard de la femme et la fixa avec intensité. Elle se raidit dans sa chaise, ses doigts tremblant légèrement sur son agenda. Nerveusement, elle humidifia ses lèvres quand elle remarqua les armoiries de la famille Black sur sa poitrine. "Il doit bien avoir un créneau de libre aujourd'hui... maintenant...", poussa-t-il doucement.

"Laissez-le entrer, Roberta", minauda une voix sinistre au bout du couloir.

Regulus leva les yeux et aperçut le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous son déguisement. Le politicien était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, son expression loin d'être heureuse. Regulus sentit son coeur s'accélérer à la vue de l'homme. Regulus s'était dit qu'une rencontre au Ministère ne serait pas aussi difficile que voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous sa véritable apparence. Mais tout ça lui paraissait complètement absurde à présent qu'il ressentait autant de crainte que dans n'importe quel autre scénario.

Il avait oublié avec quelle facilité le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait insuffler la peur dans n'importe quel homme. Il avait oublié le charisme pur et puissant que l'homme possédait.

Regulus lança un dernier regard à Roberta avant de parcourir le couloir d'un pas raide. Il y avait des bureaux alignés de chaque côté du bureau fermé de Jedusor, occupés par plusieurs sorciers et sorcières affairés. Ils lui accordèrent à peine un regard. Après tout, Regulus Black avait disparu il y a quinze ans. Ils ne pouvaient pas le reconnaître.

Jedusor recula d'un pas, ouvrant la porte pour Regulus. Il entra dans le bureau, sachant que dès que la porte se serait refermée, son destin serait scellé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferma la porte, dépassa Regulus et se tint derrière son bureau. Le silence n'était jamais bon signe quand l'homme était en colère. En particulier quand l'homme avait la tête inclinée et les mains accrochées au bureau devant lui.

Regulus se baissa et s'agenouilla. Formant un poing avec sa main gauche, il souleva son bras et plaça l'intérieur de son poignet juste entre ses deux yeux. "Pardonnez-moi, Maître, je vous ai trahi et abusé... de la pire des manières possibles. Je vous offre ma liberté, je vous offre ma volonté afin que vous me pardonniez."

Sa position sur le sol avait été pratiquée à une époque reculée ; une époque où les sang-purs étaient encore respectés... une époque où ils usaient encore de ce genre de manoeuvres. Sa posture était censée montrer sa vulnérabilité et son respect à un sorcier de rang supérieur. Et il savait que Voldemort la reconnaitrait, en dépit du fait que l'homme n'était pas de sang royal.

Mais il ne quitta pas le sol du regard pour surveiller la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Tu m'as _extrêmement_ abusé", siffla Voldemort, la fureur marquant sa voix. "Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour cette gueuse de Sang-de-Bourbe ?"

Regulus ferma les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas l'air surpris qu'il soit en vie. Ca ne pouvait que signifier qu'il _savait_. Severus avait raison. "Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Mais ma trahison a été commise pour ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe portait alors. J'ai commis un acte de traîtrise pour le fils qu'elle m'a fait croire qu'elle portait."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit. Ce n'était absolument pas réconfortant et des frissons parcoururent l'échine de Regulus. "En fonction de tes intentions, tu es soit malin, soit idiot de m'affronter ici, Black. Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ce que je mérite de plein droit de te faire."

Le Doloris. _Si_ Regulus était chanceux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissait des sortilèges bien plus sévères et douloureux. Et ça, juste ça, expliquait pourquoi Regulus avait préféré aborder le Seigneur des Ténèbres au Ministère.

"Je pourrais te conduire loin d'ici", continua Voldemort. Regulus demeura dans sa position, mais il entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres contourner son bureau pour s'approcher de lui. "Seulement alors pourrais-je me délecter de tes hurlement pour le mal que tu as causé. C'est plutôt sournois de ta part, Regulus, de m'affronter de manière si audacieuse. Tu sais que ton fils signifie beaucoup pour moi, non ?"

Regulus prit le risque de jeter un regard furtif et il déglutit en rencontrant les yeux rouges. L'homme était en colère pour laisser son déguisement transpirer autour de ses yeux. "Oui, Maître", admit Regulus. Severus lui avait dit une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait tout et pouvait sentir tous mensonges. Regulus n'allait pas plus aggraver son cas.

"Et tu pars du principe que je vais t'épargner pour rester dans les bonnes grâces d'Izar, pas vrai ?"

Regulus lutta pour supprimer la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. "Me suis-je trompé, Maître ?" C'était une chose _incroyablement_ stupide à dire. C'était trop intelligent, trop caustique à un moment pareil.

Des doigts glacials agrippèrent sa mâchoire, mettant fin à sa position. "Je sais de qui Izar tient sa langue bien pendue, cependant, je ne le permettrais _pas_ venant de toi." Voldemort raffermit sa prise sur Regulus, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres. "Nous avons encore à discuter de nombreuses choses, Black. Heureusement pour toi, j'ai un déjeuner qui m'attend avec ton fils. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça." L'homme se redressa, repoussant le visage de Regulus d'un geste dégoûté. "La prochaine fois que nous parlerons, tu recevras ta punition. Izar sera définitivement présent à ce moment-là, car je crois qu'il mérite d'obtenir une explication sur tes crimes au moins autant que moi."

C'était compréhensible et quelque chose qu'il ne discuterait pas. Son fils avait _besoin_ de savoir ce qui s'était passé en ces nuits lointaines.

Il resta sur le sol, ayant suffisamment d'humilité pour y demeurer tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui permettait pas de se redresser.

"Au fait", dit l'homme d'une voix plus glaciale encore, ce qui fit frissonner Regulus, "que penses-tu de ça ?"

Regulus leva les yeux, déconcerté en regardant l'anneau dans l'écrin de velours. Son regard se dirigea sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il fut confus par la lueur possessive qu'il vit dans ses yeux. "Je ne comprends pas, pour qui est-ce ?" Ses yeux se dirigèrent sur les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, réalisant qu'il y avait un anneau similaire sur le doigt de l'homme. Seulement, celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus simple — un anneau argenté aux motifs celtiques.

Celui dans l'écrin, en revanche, était d'un noir d'ébène. Le titane noir se trouvait orné de motifs celtiques également.

L'estomac de Regulus se tordit. Il reconnut l'anneau, qui courait dans de nombreuses familles au sang-pur.

"_Non !_" siffla Regulus, la fureur se déversant en lui dès qu'il eut reconnu l'anneau magique et réalisé l'intention derrière. "Laissez Izar en dehors de ça ! C'est entre vous et moi, pas lui. Il a _quinze_ ans."

Voldemort rit, refermant l'écrin dans un bruit sec et le glissant dans sa poche. Il avait l'air d'être plus que satisfait de la réaction de Regulus. "Plus tu ouvres la bouche et plus je prolongerai le Doloris." Ses yeux rouges se plissèrent de joie. "Izar a tout à voir avec ça. Je veux que tu sois puni. Et de ce que j'ai déjà pu réunir..." Voldemort s'interrompit, penchant sa tête sur le côté. "Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour éviter des ennuis à Izar. Voir ton fils souffrir est une punition raisonnable pour toi."

Regulus s'assit, abasourdi.

Une main tapota sa tête. "Je te reviendrai vers toi pour notre prochaine rencontre." Voldemort boutonna sa cape, content de lui. "Tu sortiras quand tu seras prêt à partir."

Avec ça, l'homme quitta le bureau, l'écrin dans la main.

Regulus s'effondra, la tête dans ses mains.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

"Tu as l'air _vraiment_ beau", insista à nouveau Daphné alors qu'il poursuivait son chemin jusqu'au troisième étage. Ses mains continuaient d'arranger ses robes, ajustant et lissant le tissu. Elle prétendit apercevoir des cheveux rebelles. L'arrêtant, elle retira les cheveux de ses robes, les déposant sur le tissu. Izar soupira.

"Tu es une vraie mère poule", s'exclama-t-il d'un ton fatigué, repoussant ses mains alors qu'elle recommençait à arranger ses robes. "Tout ira bien, Daphné. Je porte des robes neutres, j'ai révisé les bonnes manières à adopter pour un déjeuner politique et puis qu'importe ce que quiconque dira, ça m'est égal."

Ses yeux verts se levèrent vers lui. "Tu m'as dit ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a dit, Izar. Il veut que tu fasses bonne impression." Un sourire malin déforma ses lèvres maquillées. "Il veut aussi que tu deviennes influent dans le monde politique, si je me souviens bien. Il est clair qu'il te destine à de grandes choses."

Izar retint un nouveau soupir, et préféra lever les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à croire qu'il avait fait erreur en racontant à Daphné ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait dit à La Tête de Sanglier. Il pensait qu'elle pourrait l'aider mais il avait été stupide de croire que Daphné se contenterait de l'aider. Au lieu de ça, elle le maternait et pinaillait sur chacune des erreurs qu'il était susceptible de faire pendant le déjeuner. Elle était même allée jusqu'à lui envoyer au visage qu'elle avait raison depuis le début.

"Non", dit Izar d'une voix traînante. "Ca montre juste qu'il veut que ses Mangemorts soient des sorciers influents dans le monde magique, Daphné. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il me destine à de grandes choses", dit calmement Izar, baissant à nouveau les yeux sur son visage à l'expression suffisante. "Si des sorciers neutres découvrent que d'influents sorciers soutiennent le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils considéreront probablement de rallier sa cause. C'est pour _ça_ que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut notre succès à _tous_."

Elle claqua la langue en haussant les épaules. "Je pense simplement qu'il voit quel politicien brillant tu ferais. Tu serais génial."

Izar fronça les sourcils tout en s'écartant du milieu du couloir pour leur donner un peu plus d'intimité alors que quelques étudiants passaient près d'eux. "Tu es sourde ?" Elle le regarda, ses lèvres faisant clairement la moue. "Je déteste me socialiser."

"Tu _aimes_ rester dans l'ombre, Izar, oui, mais qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire les deux ?" Reniflant, elle ajusta ses propres robes tout en jetant un regard furtif à Izar. "Est-ce que tu aimes les robes que je t'ai achetées ?"

Izar grogna, en baissant les yeux sur ses robes noires. Elles étaient simples, mais surtout elles étaient _neuves_. Il n'avait jamais eu de robes neuves avant. Son argent de poche ne lui avait jamais permis de s'offrir des robes autres que de seconde main. "Elles sont très belles", admit Izar d'une voix douce. Il y avait un blason de Poudlard près de son épaule pour afficher sa loyauté à Poudlard et pas seulement à Serdaigle. "Merci pour les robes, je te rembourserai dès que j'aurais l'argent."

"N'importe quoi", siffla Daphné. "Elles n'étaient pas particulièrement chères." Elle marqua une pause, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. "Les robes de bal, par contre, peuvent être un peu coûteuses..."

Ses yeux gris se plissèrent jusqu'à former deux fentes. "Où veux-tu en venir, Daphné ?"

Elle tendit le bras et fit courir un doigt manucuré au vernis rouge le long de son col. Un sourire mauvais illumina ses traits froids. "Le Bal de Noël approche, Izar. Je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas t'y accompagner." Son expression devint vexée. "Je sais que, traditionnellement, c'est au sorcier de demander à la sorcière, mais quand ai-je jamais agi comme une jeune-fille soumise ?"

"Tu n'en ai définitivement pas une", concéda Izar. Elle semblait pleine d'espoir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et prit une voix douce, presque mielleuse : "Je serais honoré, Miss Greengrass, que vous m'accompagniez au bal de Noël."

Ses yeux verts brillèrent. "J'en serais ravie, Izar." Elle lui lança un sourire prédateur. "Je sais exactement quelles robes je pourrais..."

Elle s'interrompit alors que l'ombre d'une silhouette imposante se posait sur eux. Izar leva les yeux et repéra Tom Jedusor. Les torches du couloir se reflétaient dans les fausses lunettes de l'homme, voilant son expression. Izar pinça les lèvres à la vue de l'homme, pas le moins du monde impressionné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cet instant. Daphné, quant à elle, rougit fortement et fit une révérence maladroite.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit doucement. Que ce soit de la réaction de Daphné ou d'Izar, il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait.

"Miss Greengrass", la salua Jedusor d'un ton soyeux et Daphné rougit un peu plus encore.

Izar était dégoûté. Il n'avait jamais vu Daphné avoir l'air aussi... faible ? La blonde lâcha un petit rire, semblable à un gloussement. Non. Izar n'avait jamais vu Daphné agir comme une fichue _fille_. Bien sûr, parfois elle lisait Sorcière Hebdo, était obsédée par ses ongles et ses cheveux, et accordait plus d'importance à l'apparence qu'au talent magique. Mais Daphné n'avait jamais rougi et gloussé comme une crétine écervelée.

"Monsieur le Sous-secrétaire, c'est un honneur de vous revoir." Elle fit un de ces gestes de sang-pur avec sa tête, saluant l'homme convenablement.

Izar se détourna en broyant du noir. Il ignora le regard désapprobateur que Daphné lui lançait. Il se fichait d'agir de manière enfantine ou immature. Il ne pouvait pas regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sachant que l'homme avait intentionnellement mis son nom dans la Coupe sans le prévenir, sans son autorisation. En dépit de sa colère, Izar savait qu'il ne pouvait pas haïr l'homme pour ça. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne demandait par leur permission à ses partisans. L'homme ne partageait pas ses plans avec ses serviteurs non plus. Encore moins avec un sorcier de quinze ans.

Izar pensait juste qu'il était plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres que ça.

"J'ai bien peur de devoir couper court à notre conversation, Miss Greengrass. Izar et moi-même sommes attendus au déjeuner." Une main froide se posa sur l'épaule d'Izar avant de s'enrouler fermement autour de sa nuque. Une étincelle de magie passa entre eux, avant qu'Izar ne s'éloigne de Daphné pour s'avancer dans le couloir.

Izar fut contraint de suivre le rythme de Voldemort et réalisa alors que la main sur sa nuque n'était pas bon signe. "Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu es en colère contre moi, Izar", exposa Voldemort. "Mais ça ne peut certainement pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non", dit sèchement Izar. "Comment peut-on être en colère contre Sa Majesté ?"

Voldemort ne sourit pas. La magie de l'homme aurait dû être le premier indice de son humeur. La main de l'homme sur sa nuque en était un second. Il était furieux. Et sa Marque le brûlait légèrement.

Brusquement, Voldemort tira Izar dans un couloir sans issu. Comme preuve du manque de trafic dans le couloir, leurs pieds laissèrent des empreintes dans la poussière et leurs capes une traces le long du couloir sombre.

Voldemort relâcha la nuque d'Izar pour le pousser sans ménagement contre le mur de pierre.

Izar haleta. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le Seigneur des Ténèbres faire usage de sa force physique contre lui. L'arrière de son crâne heurta le mur, le laissant étourdi pendant un instant. Clignant des yeux pour retrouver sa vue, il les posa sur le visage de Voldemort quand celui-ci apparut devant lui. L'homme était blême de rage et d'excitation.

"Nous ne disposons que de quelques minutes avant que le déjeuner ne commence. Et d'ici là, nous nous serons mis d'accord sur un sujet... sensible. Je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement." Les longs doigts de Voldemort s'emparèrent du col d'Izar, le retenant contre le mur après que le Serdaigle ait essayé de se redresser. "Un homme m'a rendu une petite visite aujourd'hui, au Ministère à mon bureau. Pourrais-tu deviner qui chercherait intentionnellement à me voir ?"

"Je ne peux imaginer personne qui veuille intentionnellement vous voir, non", dit Izar d'un ton cinglant, mais restant sur ses gardes étant donné la manière dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres le traitait à cet instant. Ils étaient en public, à _Poudlard_. L'homme n'allait sûrement pas faire quelque chose de trop sadique. Jedusor parlait doucement, une indication de son mécontentement. Pourtant, Izar ne pouvait se rappeler avoir fait la moindre chose pouvant déplaire à l'homme.

"Etrange." Voldemort inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté. "C'était Regulus Black."

Izar savait qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Son corps se figea tandis qu'il essayait de garder une expression impassible. Il pensait que Regulus était rentré en Russie. Mais les yeux charmeurs de Voldemort se teintaient progressivement de rouge tandis qu'il continuait de le fixer, une preuve qu'il ne mentait pas. Izar chercha la moindre trace de mensonge, se demandant si ce n'était qu'une ruse pour le faire confesser que Regulus était vivant.

Il ne trouva rien. L'homme était sérieux.

Voldemort relâcha son col, et fit un pas assuré en arrière. "Il m'a supplié de lui pardonner aujourd'hui. Tu devrais savoir, Izar, que je ne pardonne pas la trahison et que je ne fais pas particulièrement partie de ceux qui pardonnent aux menteurs."

Il parlait d'Izar à présent. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient commencé par parler de Regulus et Voldemort et les choses s'étaient à présent retournées contre Izar. "Vous saviez que je mentais alors", grogna Izar. "Vous saviez depuis le début que Regulus était en vie. Quand je vous ai menti sur ma rencontre avec Regulus ce jour-là à La Tête de Sanglier, j'ai pensé qu'un simple mensonge, un _petit_ mensonge n'allait pas faire grand mal. Non seulement parce que vous aviez l'air de savoir déjà, mais j'ai également pensé que Regulus allait retourner se cacher. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait venir vous affronter."

"Ce n'est pas l'important", siffla Voldemort, son visage déformé par la rage. "Le jour où tu as pris ma Marque, j'attendais de toi une loyauté complète et absolue de ta part. Je t'ai fait confiance et—"

"Vous n'avez confiance en personne. Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot", souffla sombrement Izar. "Pour que vous me fassiez confiance, il aurait déjà fallu que vous me disiez que vous aviez mis mon nom dans la Coupe à la place de celui de Drago. Il aurait fallu que vous me parliez de la première Tâche comme les autres Ministres l'ont fait avec leur Champion."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire mauvais. "Un peu hors-sujet tout ça, Izar ? Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps tout ça te ronge-t-il ?" L'homme n'attendit pas qu'il réponde. "Tu es mien, je suis ton Maître. Si je désire mettre ton nom dans la Coupe, j'ai tous les droits de le faire. Je n'ai aucun cas l'obligation de te donner mes raisons." Il haussa un sourcil. "Quant à la première Tâche, je suis tout à fait confiant, tu sauras la gérer seul sans qu'on ne te la présente dans un plateau en argent. Je veux que tu fasses tes preuves. Je veux voir si tu es le sorcier que je crois deviner en toi."

Izar resta affalé contre le mur malgré le fait que Voldemort ait relâché son col. Ses soupçons se confirmaient. Voldemort avait déposé son nom dans la Coupe. Et il avait aussi confirmé le fait que bien qu'Izar ait ses faveurs, il resterait toujours inférieur à lui. L'homme avait tous les droits de mettre son nom dans la Coupe sans en informer Izar. C'était une simple question de propriété.

"Je peux déjà vous dire que je ne suis pas la personne que vous croyez", dit lentement Izar, comme s'il essayait de choisir les bons mots. "Je ne suis pas le sorcier que vous aimeriez que je sois. Je suis Izar Harrison, le garçon élevé par des moldus. Je ne serai jamais Izar Black, un politicien au sang-pur."

Voldemort plissa les yeux avant de s'approcher. Son nez était à quelques millimètres de la joue d'Izar et ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille. "Tu seras ce que je veux que tu sois." Izar fulminait. "Mais ce n'est pas sur ce sujet que je voulais discuter." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éloigna et attrapa le menton d'Izar. Il l'obligea à rencontrer son regard. "Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne pardonne pas le mensonge et la trahison. Ton père sera mort avant le lever du soleil demain."

Izar fronça les sourcils, des larmes de colère lui piquant les yeux. L'expression de Voldemort était d'une honnêteté absolue. L'homme allait vraiment tuer Regulus. "Il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire, cependant, pour m'en empêcher", continua calmement l'homme.

"Quoi ?" questionna Izar ; un sentiment d'effroi au creux de l'estomac.

Voldemort se recula complètement et sortit une petite boîte de sa poche. Pour Izar, ça ressemblait à un petit écrin à bijou. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent alors qu'il étudiait l'anneau à l'intérieur. Il semblait être fait de titane noir, c'était un très bel anneau.

"Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est mettre cet anneau à ton doigt. Evidemment, je vais devoir punir ton père, mais tu as ma parole qu'il aura la vie sauve."

Ses yeux gris et verts se levèrent vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, abasourdis. "P-pardon ?" bégaya-t-il, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis... ce qui semblait une éternité. Quand il était enfant et que son persécuteur moldu, Louis, le menaçait. Il regagna sa dignité et plissa les yeux. "C'était déjà prévu avant que Regulus ne vienne vous voir, pas vrai ?"

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'anneau était. C'était magique, c'était certain car Izar sentait un peu de magie en émaner. Il existait de multiples anneaux magiques dans le monde, généralement dans les familles de sang-purs. Il y en avait trop pour qu'Izar se rappelle de tous. Il ne s'était jamais trop intéressé au sujet. Après tout, il n'aurait jamais pensé y être confronté un jour.

"Peut-être", concéda Voldemort. "C'est à toi de voir. Soit tu mets cet anneau, et offres une chance à ton père de réaliser son rêve de gloire, soit tu refuses et le condamnes à mort. C'est un choix très simple, vraiment."

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?" demanda hâtivement Izar, remarquant l'anneau sur la main de Jedusor. L'homme possédait un anneau quasiment similaire sur son majeur, sauf que le sien était en argent.

"C'est là que tu prends un risque. Je ne te le dirais pas. Après l'avoir mis à ton doigt, tu pourras aller faire des recherches toi-même. Tu trouveras l'information dans les livres. Mais tu dois décider _maintenant_." Voldemort haussa les sourcils, sa main gardant toujours ouverte l'écrin devant Izar. Même Izar pouvait voir dans les yeux de Voldemort qu'il était absolument impitoyable.

En considérant que Voldemort possédait un anneau similaire, il était évident que c'était lié à l'homme d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ca avait sûrement un rapport avec la loyauté, possiblement la confiance. Ca pouvait aussi être une punition pour faire souffrir Izar, à la fois émotionnellement et physiquement. Il doutait de la seconde solution. A en juger l'expression de Voldemort, cet anneau avait été prévu avant que Regulus ne soit concerné. Mais à présent, avec le retour de Regulus, Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen de faire chanter Izar.

S'il mettait l'anneau à son doigt, serait-il condamné à devoir à jamais dire la vérité à son Maître ? Les possibilités étaient infinies.

Il ne pouvait nier son incertitude grandissante vis à vis de Regulus. C'était difficile de déterminer ce qu'il ressentait à son propos. De l'aversion parce que l'homme pensait pouvoir aller narguer Voldemort et s'attendre en retour à ce qu'Izar et Rogue s'en sortent vivant ? Ou du respect parce que l'homme avait finalement affronté ses démons pour pouvoir rester en Grande-Bretagne ?

_Pour lui..._

"Le déjeuner va bientôt commencer, Izar. Dépêche-toi." L'homme commençait à s'impatienter._  
_

Izar ferma les yeux et respira par le nez pour se calmer. Il détestait ne pas connaître les propriétés de l'anneau. Il ne savait rien du destin qu'il choisissait. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais bien sûr, la _vie_ n'était pas juste. Il l'avait compris cela il y a bien longtemps.

"Quel doigt ?" Les mots sortirent d'une voix rauque et faible.

"Ta main gauche, ton majeur." Voldemort prit l'anneau dans l'écrin, prêt à le mettre à son doigt.

"Si j'accepte, vous épargnerez Regulus _et_ le professeur Rogue, pas vrai ?"

Voldemort attrapa le poignet d'Izar pour l'attirer à lui. Izar trébucha, tendit les bras et se stabilisa dans les bras de Voldemort. "Plutôt Serpentard venant de vous, Mr Harrison, c'est impressionnant. Néanmoins, je veux bien te le concéder et te garantir que leurs deux vies seront épargnées." L'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre à nouveau.

L'anneau était au doigt d'Izar, scellant son destin comme celui de son père.

Izar fixa l'anneau et le vit se rétrécir pour s'ajuster à son doigt. Il sentit la magie grandir et s'étendre, semblant s'étirer entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se serait senti mieux en sachant ce qu'il pouvait expérimenter avec l'anneau. Mais même, Izar savait que les anneaux magiques étaient les rituels les plus engageants du monde magique.

"Ne sois pas si triste, il y a pire", murmura doucement Voldemort, dépassant Izar pour s'avancer dans le couloir. "Quand tu auras découvert les propriétés de l'anneau, j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir. Nous aurons besoin de discuter plusieurs points."

Izar demeura silencieux alors qu'il suivait Voldemort.

Il se sentait lié et enchaîné.

Il posa ses yeux sur le dos du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A présent, plus que jamais, il était déterminé à percer les secrets de la Marque des Ténèbres. Le Portoloin terminé, Izar allait avoir plus de temps à consacrer à la baguette. Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'Izar avait déjà fini le Portoloin. L'homme en aurait profité pour lui assigner un autre projet pour l'en distraire.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Le déjeuner s'était passé sans encombre. Izar était resté plutôt silencieux. Il avait mangé proprement, usé de bonnes manières et avait conversé poliment. A part ça, il était resté silencieux, les yeux baissés sur son assiette, essayant de prétendre qu'il n'était pas là.

Tom Jedusor, quant à lui, avait eu l'air de compenser le silence d'Izar. L'homme était d'une politesse maladive tandis qu'il échangeait des remarques caustiques avec Bjørn Steinar, le Ministre norvégien. Leurs insultes étaient toujours enrobées de miel et prononcées malicieusement. Malgré son humeur, Izar s'était émerveillé de la perfection avec laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres conversait. L'homme était un dangereux politicien.

Après la fin du déjeuner, Izar n'avait envie que d'une chose : courir à la bibliothèque et faire des recherches sur l'anneau. Mais la première Tâche était comme par hasard prévue juste après.

A cet instant, Izar était à l'intérieur de la tente avec les autres Champions. Sa petite silhouette était enveloppées de robes bleues et bronzes, pour rappeler à la fois les couleurs de Poudlard et de Serdaigle. Les autres Champions portaient également des robes à leurs couleurs.

Cyprien Beaumont et Lukas Steinar faisaient les cent pas, leurs doigts caressant leur baguette dans un geste de rassurant.

Izar se relaxait dans une chaise, un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres tandis qu'il observait Lukas avec attention. Il ajusta son gant en cuir, se demandant pourquoi les juges leur en avait à tous donné une paire. "Pas de commentaires impertinents, Lukas ? Dieu... tu dois être bien inquiet", murmura Izar d'un ton joyeux.

Cyprien, le Champion de Beauxbâtons, sourit à Izar avant de continuer à marcher. Lukas, quant à lui, s'interrompit brutalement, les yeux brillants.

Avant que le garçon ne puisse répliquer, les juges pénétrèrent dans la tente. Ils évaluèrent du regard les trois Champions, s'assurant qu'ils étaient présentables. Dumbledore était en tête, sa longue barbe oscillant de droite à gauche. Derrière les six juges, on entendait les acclamations de la foule. Il semblait que tous les supporters étaient dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch, attendant le début de la Tâche.

Izar se releva lentement. Il posa brièvement les yeux sur Jedusor. Le politicien lui renvoya un regard stoïque, le visage impassible.

"Approchez-vous", invita Dumbledore en s'adressant aux trois Champions.

Izar s'avança, ignorant Lukas qui lui donna un coup d'épaule au passage. Dumbledore enveloppa sa main autour du biceps d'Izar pour qu'il se rapproche. Les quatre formèrent un petit cercle avec les cinq juges autour d'eux.

"Chacun de vous se verra remettre un parchemin." Dumbledore lâcha le bras d'Izar et sortit trois petits rouleaux de parchemin. Chaque rouleau était tenu par un ruban doré. "Sur le parchemin, un nombre sera inscrit en haut. Ce nombre vous donnera votre ordre de passage." L'homme marqua une pause. "Pour la première Tâche, vous pénétrerez chacun votre tour dans le Forêt Interdite. Vous ne serez accompagné que de votre baguette et de votre rouleau de parchemin."

Izar prit le rouleau qu'on lui présentait, l'ouvrit lentement et y vit le chiffre trois inscrit. Ses lèvres se pincèrent tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la liste sur le parchemin.

"Sur votre parchemin, vous trouverez une liste d'objets. Vous devez parcourir la forêt pour trouver et collecter les objets listés. Vous gagnerez des points pour chaque objet collecté et en fonction du temps qu'il vous faudra pour finir. Plus vous serez rapide et plus vous aurez des chances d'obtenir un grand nombre de points." Dumbledore lança un regard aux trois sorciers par-dessus ses lunettes. "La Forêt Interdite est extrêmement dangereuse. Chaque objet collecté vous fera gagner des points. Même si vous êtes dans l'impossibilité de continuer avant de les avoir tous collectés, il est toujours possible que vous gagniez."

Izar fixa la liste, légèrement nerveux. Il connaissait tous les objets. Evidemment, il n'était jamais allé dans la forêt jusqu'à maintenant, mais il avait une idée générale du type de lieu où la majorité des plantes et végétaux poussaient.

'Vous serez également muni d'un sac et de fioles", dit le Ministre Steinar en s'approchant. Il donna à chaque Champion un sac contenant quelques fioles en verre. "Ce n'est pas seulement une chasse au trésor, les garçons", aboya l'homme. "Dans la forêt, vous serez confrontés à des bêtes et d'autres horreurs." Ses yeux se posèrent sur Izar et un sourire malveillant déforma ses lèvres.

Izar plissa les yeux, leva son parchemin et le parcourut à nouveau.

"Vous entrerez dans la forêt par intervalle de cinq minutes. Chacun sera chronométré séparément." Dumbledore fit un signe de la main au groupe. "Qui est le premier ?"

Cyprien se redressa et révéla son parchemin avec le chiffre un dessus.

"Alors, Mr Beaumont, je vous invite à m'accompagner à l'extérieur de la tente." Dumbledore le guida ensuite à l'extérieur. Madame Maxime et le Ministre Serge Roux suivirent le Champion de Beauxbâtons.

Des cris d'étudiants et supporters éclatèrent à travers le stade à l'apparition de Cyprien.

Leurs encouragements résonnèrent sinistrement dans la tente. Izar sentit l'anxiété monter.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Je pense que vous aurez apprécié l'omniprésence de Jedusor dans ce chapitre, qui permet de mieux cerner le caractère de l'homme... bien que vous n'ayez encore rien vu, croyez-moi ^^ Beaucoup de questions se posent aussi, et les réponses arriveront lentement dans les prochains chapitres :) Prochain chapitre : la première Tâche. A très vite les Loulous !


	16. Partie I Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Ils étaient censés trouver une aconite, un puffapod, un oeuf de Serpencendre, un bubobulb, un hellébore, un estomac de crapaud, trois Veracrasses et enfin, la tête critique d'un Runespoor.

Izar fixa la dernière demande, son malaise grandissant. Le Runespoor était un serpent très agressif et très _dangereux_. Il possédait trois têtes, une rêveuse, l'autre pour organiser, et une dernière, la tête critique. La tête critique du Runespoor avait le venin le plus dangereux et les dents les plus aiguisées.

"Ils ne te feront aucun mal", murmura une voix à côté de lui.

Izar leva les yeux et regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tom Jedusor était vêtu de robes bleus avec des nuances de bronze. Il soutenait Izar, très clairement, mais c'était subtil. Il fallait le regarder très attentivement pour vraiment comprendre ce que ses robes signifiaient. Après tout, Izar ne pouvait se rappeler avoir déjà vu Jedusor porter _autre chose_ que du noir, du vert, de l'argent, et occasionnellement du marron et du rouge.

"Ne me faire aucun mal ?" questionna Izar, fronçant les sourcils. Plus tôt, Izar s'était réconforté en se disant qu'il ne parlerait plus librement avec l'homme tant qu'il n'aurait pas découvert ce que l'anneau à son doigt signifiait et à quoi il s'était engagé. Cependant, c'était difficile d'ignorer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en particulier quand c'était _lui_ qui l'approchait.

"Les serpents", finit paresseusement Jedusor. Il se tenait très proche d'Izar, pourtant il regardait devant lui, loin du regard curieux d'Izar.

Lukas, Karkaroff et Bjørn s'était regroupés, formant un petit cercle et chuchotant les uns avec les autres en regardant la liste d'objets. Dumbledore allait revenir dans la tente dans quelques minutes pour venir chercher Lukas quand son tour serait venu de pénétrer dans la forêt. Ils semblaient agités, chuchotant passionnément. Leurs regards se dirigeaient régulièrement de l'autre côté de la tente pour observer un Jedusor satisfait et content.

"_Han er en ormmunn, far_", murmura Lukas en norvégien, sa langue maternelle, avant de jeter un regard mauvais à Jedusor. "_Han manipulerte ganske sikkert turneringen for å sikre sine egne interesser_."

Le directeur Karkaroff restait étrangement calme. Izar remarqua qu'il essayait d'éviter de regarder Jedusor et son corps se tenait légèrement en retrait de Lukas et Bjørn.

"_Ta det med ro, Lukas, han og hans representant skal få det de fortjener._" Bjørn lança un petit sourire à Izar avant d'éloigner légèrement son fils vers la toile de la tente, une main sur son épaule. "_Gutten er bare femten. Selv om han er smart så har han ikke en sjanse stilt opp mot ordentlig erfaring. Gutten er en lesehest, ingen ordentlig trollmann_."

Jedusor se redressa légèrement, une expression narquoise traversant son visage. Il inclina légèrement son corps vers Izar, le visage toujours impassible. "Ils savent que vous êtes Fourchelang", fit remarquer inutilement Izar. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait comprendre le norvégien et Izar pouvait comprendre la moitié de ce qu'ils avaient dit, son niveau étant équivalent en français et allemand. "Ils pensent que c'est vous qui avez choisi les objets sur la liste... Ils pensent que vous avez arrangé le Tournoi. C'est le cas ?"

La tension autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres se dissipa lentement alors qu'Izar parlait.

Ses yeux charmeurs rencontrèrent finalement le regard d'Izar. "Oui." Jedusor afficha un sourire en coin vindicatif. "Et malgré le fait que tu sois en colère contre moi pour ne pas t'avoir parlé de la première Tâche, j'ai pris l'initiative de parler aux serpents de la forêt. Ils s'inclineront sur ton passage."

Izar était sidéré et se sentit légèrement insulté. "Quoi..." Il marqua une pause et plissa les yeux. "Je peux prendre soin de moi moi-même. Je croyais que vous vouliez que je fasse mes preuves ? L'objet le plus difficile à collecter sera sûrement le Runespoor."

Jedusor demeura silencieux, regardant avec attention Dumbledore pénétrer dans la tente pour accompagner Lukas à l'extérieur. Le volume des cris monta à nouveau, rappelant à Izar qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes. "Les serpents sont ma spécialité, Izar. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser lutter contre quelque chose que je pouvais facilement disperser. Tu feras face à d'autres dangers dans la forêt. Je ne voulais pas te voir revenir empoisonné par du venin, quelque chose que je pouvais prévenir."

Izar se redressa de la chaise contre laquelle il avait pris appui et s'approcha de l'entrée de la tente. Il était en colère contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je voulais que la compétition soit équitable", murmura-t-il sombrement.

"Vraiment ?" questionna Jedusor d'un ton léger, l'amusement pointant clairement dans sa voix. "N'était-ce pas toi qui voulait savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit en quoi consistait la première Tâche ?"

Izar sentit le bout de ses oreilles chauffer. L'homme _marquait_ un point. "Je me trompais", murmura Izar. "Vous aviez raison de ne rien me dire."

Il entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcher derrière lui. En dépit de l'approche silencieuse de l'homme, Izar pouvait sentir sa magie s'approcher lentement. Une main surgit et agrippa sa mâchoire, la faisant pivoter pour rencontrer le regard de l'homme.

"Je veux que tu oublies tout aujourd'hui, Izar. Oublie ton père, l'anneau, et le fait que tu sois mon Mangemort. Tout ça ne doit être qu'un souvenir lointain en comparaison de la Tâche." L'homme marqua une pause. "Fais de ton mieux et tu y arriveras."

L'homme tapota sa joue avec brutalité et la joue d'Izar brûla sous le contact. Il leva les yeux sur un Seigneur des Ténèbres au sourire narquois.

"Izar ?" Izar se retourna et rencontra un regard bleu étincelant. "Tu es prêt ?"

Izar regarda ses gants en cuir. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait le sac de fioles et le rouleau de parchemin. Dans sa main droite, sa baguette était déjà sortie, prête. "Oui, monsieur." Izar hocha la tête et leva lentement les yeux vers l'homme souriant.

Dumbledore lâcha un petit rire et fit signa à Izar de s'approcher. "Alors suis-moi, mon garçon." Izar suivit l'ordre, assez attentif pour saisir le regard prudent que Dumbledore lança à Jedusor au-dessus de sa tête. Izar resta impassible, son visage ne trahissant pas son amusement. Il avait raison de penser que Dumbledore nourrissait des soupçons vis à vis de Jedusor. Izar se demandait à quel point le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres courtise ses étudiants et parcourt les couloirs de Poudlard irritait le vieil homme. Le directeur ne pouvait rien dire, tout particulièrement parce que Jedusor était haut-placé politiquement parlant.

Avec une profonde inspiration, Izar sortit de la tente et s'avança sur l'herbe du terrain de Quidditch. Il n'était allé à des matchs de Quidditch qu'en première année. Le sport ne l'avait jamais intéressé, pas autant que les dissertations de Potions ou de Sortilèges. Mais il s'était toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de se tenir au milieu du stade de Quidditch du point-de-vue des joueurs.

Sa curiosité fut rassasiée quand de nombreux étudiants se levèrent à son arrivée, l'acclamant.

Izar trouva difficile de regarder autour de lui sans se sentir... flatté. Il détestait être aussi sentimental, mais c'était compliqué de ne pas l'être quand la majorité de la population de Poudlard lui affichait son soutien. Des étudiants levaient leur bras gauche, brandissant le brassard bleu sur leur avant-bras. Et il n'y avait pas seulement des étudiants dans les gradins ; il y avait également des parents et d'autres adultes parmi la foule.

Izar eut un petit sourire en coin, tenant son menton haut autant que possible. Il était rassuré par la silhouette de Dumbledore devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment positif car l'homme faisait en sorte qu'Izar soit sous le feu des projecteurs.

C'était simple de repérer l'endroit où se trouvaient les supporters de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Non seulement leurs uniformes d'école contrastaient avec ceux des autres, mais leurs formes assises se remarquaient facilement à côté de celles des autres étudiants debout. Izar parcourut la foule des yeux, incapable de distinguer les visages de qui que ce soit. Ils étaient trop hauts par rapport à lui.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les trois larges écrans suspendus pour que tous le stade puisse voir. L'appréhension contracta son estomac quand il réalisa qu'il y avait des petites caméras qui suivaient chaque Champion. Chaque écran portait le nom d'un Champion, un chronomètre indiquant depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans la forêt et le nombre d'objets déjà collectés. Il semblait que Cyprien était en tête, avec quatre des dix objets demandés déjà trouvés.

"Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que nous allions être suivis par de fichues caméras magiques", murmura Izar à Jedusor alors que l'homme s'arrêtait à côté de lui.

Jedusor se contenta de sourire aux gradins.

Le troisième écran était éteint, prêt à suivre Izar quand il aurait pénétré dans la forêt. Comme s'il avait senti son _enthousiasme_ absolu à être observé, un petit appareil flotta à travers le stade et se positionna devant son visage. Izar fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas tandis qu'il surveillait la créature... l'appareil. Il se souvint avoir déjà lu quelque chose sur le sujet. On l'appelait un Vigilant. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au Vif d'or que les joueurs de Quidditch utilisaient. Seulement, il possédait un unique et large globe oculaire.

Izar déglutit et ricana quand son image apparut sur l'écran.

"Ignore-le", souffla doucement Jedusor. "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le laisser te distraire." Et Izar était suffisamment intelligent pour entendre le ton menaçant de Jedusor.

"_Sonorus_", dit Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge et sa voix amplifia de volume. "Mesdames et messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter le Champion de Poudlard, Mr Izar Harrison." Les acclamations s'élevèrent à nouveau et Izar se sentit mal.

"Souris", souffla Jedusor d'un sifflement irrité. Son ordre était prononcé trop bas pour que le sortilège de _sonorus _ne le capte. "Saleté de gamin, _souris_."

Izar avala sa bile et offrit un sourire tordu. Son sourire était aussi réconfortant que les regards qu'il recevait de Tom Jedusor et du Ministre norvégien, Bjørn Steinar. Izar fit un petit salut de la main, espérant que ça rattraperait son incapacité à sourire correctement.

Jedusor croisa son regard avant de détourner les yeux. Un sourire en coin amusé contracta le coin de ses lèvres.

Dumbledore rit ; tapotant l'épaule d'Izar comme on le ferait à un petit enfant. "Mr Harrison recevra la même liste d'objets que les deux autres Champions, et suivra les mêmes règles. Souhaitons-lui bonne chance." Dumbledore retira sa main de l'épaule d'Izar tandis qu'il levait sa baguette en l'air. Un bruit sourd résonna à travers le stade et l'image du blason de Poudlard se matérialisa dans les airs. "C'est parti !"

Izar sursauta, cligna des yeux, avant de partir en courant. Son chronomètre démarra, les nombres lumineux se moquant d'Izar alors qu'il courait à travers le stade en direction de la forêt. Pendant ce temps, l'oeil suivait derrière lui.

Il entra dans la forêt en un temps record, le souffle court. C'était compréhensible qu'il marque une pause avant de commencer à s'avancer entre les arbres. Après tout, depuis toujours, on lui avait toujours conseillé de ne _jamais_ pénétré dans la forêt. Seulement cette fois-ci, on le lui demandait.

"_Lumos_." Le bout de sa baguette s'éclaira dans l'atmosphère sombre de la forêt. L'air d'octobre était légèrement frais, en particulier dans ce lieu où le soleil pénétrait rarement. Il s'arrêta près de l'entrée de la forêt, le regard dirigé vers le sol.

C'était plutôt sensé car les bubobulbs faisaient leur nid à la lisière des forêts. Ils appréciaient la chaleur du soleil quand ils dormaient et se tortillaient dans le sol pendant la nuit quand ils se réveillaient pour s'accoupler et se nourrir de la terre. Izar grimaça tandis qu'il parcourait le sol de la forêt, espérant repérer un nid. Il ignora le Vigilant autant que possible. Il essaya de ne pas penser aux centaines de personnes qui observaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Ca le distrayait. Et Voldemort ne voudrait définitivement pas qu'il soit distrait.

Un peu plus loin, Izar repéra de la terre fraîchement retournée. Ils étaient là. Des bubobulbs. Sortant de la terre, ils ressemblaient à une grappe de champignons. Leurs queues oscillaient doucement de droite à gauche sous le soleil, un signe de profond sommeil.

Izar marcha lentement jusqu'à leur nid, prenant une des fioles de son sac. Pensant à la chance qu'il avait de porter des gants de cuir, il prit un des bubobulbs et l'arracha du sol. Il se mit à se tortiller et Izar le mit vite dans la fiole avant qu'il ne puisse lancer du venin. Il grimaça en tenant la fiole devant ses yeux, le regardant trembler de froid. Des créatures dégoutantes... mais utiles pour guérir l'acné.

"Premier objet collecté ; bubobulb."

Izar se retourna et fixa le Vigilant qui venait d'annoncer d'une voix maussade qu'il avait collecté le premier objet. Il pouvait aussi parler. Comme c'était... pratique.

Ses yeux se détournèrent du Vigilant pour se poser sur le grand arbuste derrière lui. Son intérêt fut piqué, et il se releva d'un geste vif pour s'approcher de l'arbuste familier. Il trembla quand Izar s'approcha de lui et ronronna presque d'excitation. C'était une Plante à Pipaillon. Oh, doux _Merlin_. Il se pencha sur l'arbuste, regardant avec fascination ses feuilles se tordre et s'agiter. C'était un ingrédient important du Felix Felicis, la chance liquide. Izar n'avait pas besoin de la potion, mais il avait toujours été intéressé de le fabriquer. Et elle lui couterait cher...

Il se redressa, raide, tout en continuant à fixer les feuilles. Ce n'était pas sur la liste, mais...

Ses yeux gris et verts se tournèrent vers le Vigilant qui le fixait. Vraiment... _à présent_ il comprenait pourquoi cette Tâche allait être si difficile. Envoyer un Serdaigle dans un lieu avec autant d'ingrédients rares et précieux était de la pure torture. En particulier quand ce n'était pas sur la _liste_.

Izar souffla entre ses dents serrés et se pencha pour couper une branche de la Plante à Pipaillon. Il la plaça rapidement dans son sac et s'éloigna.

"Objet non-identifié" parla le Vigilant d'une voix monotone.

"Oh, chut", grogna Izar, en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Izar se dépêcha de sortir de l'atmosphère glauque de la mare, essuyant l'eau qui ruisselait de son visage. Il grimaça de l'odeur horrible qui en émanait, se demandant comment ces _fichus_ crapauds pouvaient se déplacer aussi rapidement.

"Neuvième object collecté ; estomac de crapaud." Le Vigilant fit un clin d'oeil paresseux à Izar tandis que le garçon s'ébrouait de l'eau boueuse.

Huit minutes étaient passées depuis qu'il était entré dans la forêt et il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la tête de Runespoor. Quelques minutes avant, il avait entendu une sonnerie retentir dans la forêt. Le Vigilant qui le suivait avait annoncé que le Champion de Beauxbâtons, Cyprien, avait atteint le stade le premier. Izar imaginait que le garçon y serait parvenu encore plus vite s'il n'y avait pas eu les serpents et le long chemin à parcourir pour revenir au stade. Après les différents sprints qu'Izar avait fait, il supposait qu'il était aussi loin du stade que Cyprien l'avait été.

Tellement loin, qu'il n'y avait pas eu une seule créature sur son chemin. Le Centaure qu'il avait croisé ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Il avait conseillé à Izar de ne pas aller plus loin dans la forêt, car de _terribles_ choses allaient arriver. Izar avait hoché la tête en toute sincérité et ignoré l'avertissement. Après tout, les Runespoors et l'aconite étaient connus pour vivre dans les profondeurs des forêts.

Depuis l'avertissement, Izar était perturbé. Il ne croyait pas à la semonce du Centaure, non, mais il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Ca pouvait n'être qu'à cause du Vigilant qui le suivait. Mais que ce soit ça ou pas, il n'allait pas abandonner et baisser sa baguette en débit de ses articulations douloureuses.

Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens, les bouts frisant n'importe comment à cause de la l'humidité environnante. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et brûlés à cause des oeufs de Serpencendre. Malgré les mots réconfortants de Jedusor qui lui avait dit qu'ils s'inclineraient devant lui, Izar avait quand même rencontré des difficultés avec les mères qui gardaient leurs oeufs.

Alors qu'il collectait les oeufs de Serpencendre, il était également tombé sur Lukas. Les deux n'avaient échangé aucun mot, conscients des supporters qui les regardaient. En fait, plusieurs fois Lukas s'était trouvé à proximité d'Izar. Izar était heureux de voir que le garçon était aussi mal loti que lui.

_Croak._

Izar se tourna vers la mare, la lueur de sa baguette lui offrant assez de luminosité pour voir un groupe de crapauds le fixer depuis leurs nénuphars. Izar grimaça alors que leurs cous grossissaient avant de croasser à nouveau. Ils étaient en colère contre lui de leur avoir volé l'un des leurs.

_Croak._

Izar baissa les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant l'énorme crapaud sur son pied. "Dégage — espèce de bestiole stupide", siffla Izar, dégoûté. Il secoua le pied, envoyant voltiger l'énorme créature. Elle atterrit dans la mare dans un _splash!_ bruyant.

A ce moment-là, un bruit de pince se fit entendre derrière Izar. Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux posé sur la mare avant de se retourner lentement. Comme il le craignait, une Acromantula se tenait derrière lui, ses pinces cliquetant l'une contre l'autre avec excitation. Ses huit yeux reflétaient la lueur de la baguette d'Izar.

"Tu ne veux pas de moi", résonna Izar, souriant nerveusement quand il vit une autre Acromantula tomber derrière la première. "Je veux dire... vraiment." Il pinça son bras. "Il n'y aura rien à manger, franchement."

"Franchement, tu seras suffisant pour une partie d'entre nous", grogna la créature, les pinces cliquetantes.

Trois autres apparurent sous la lumière de sa baguette et Izar réalisa qu'il était peut-être allé un peu _trop_ loin dans la forêt. "Tu as raison évidemment", acquiesça Izar, sa prise sur sa baguette devenant presque insupportable. Il connaissait un sortilège pour _une_ Acromantula, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour repousser toute une armée. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'humains qui s'aventurent jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il recula d'un pas, tout à fait conscient des autres Acromantulas derrière lui. Comment avait-il pu se laisser encercler ? Ca avait été stupide de sa part de ne pas avoir plus surveillé son environnement.

L'Acromantula fit cliqueter une dernière fois ses pinces avant de s'élancer. _"Arania Exumai !_" Izar fit un mouvement de fouet contre son corps avec sa baguette tandis qu'il repoussait l'araignée au loin. Le sort était utilisé pour repousser les grosses araignées, en particulier les Acromantulas.

Izar fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant, le cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Sirius avait travaillé avec lui l'art du duel ces trois dernières semaines. La première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit... exact...

"_Cendere_", souffla Izar en faisant des petites cercles avec sa baguette. Au-dessus de sa tête, un petit anneau de feu apparut. "_Cendere_", souffla-t-il à nouveau et le feu s'étendit. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les pattes des Acromantulas qui martelaient le sol dans leur course. Au son, les cheveux à la base de sa nuque se dressèrent avec appréhension. "_Cendere."_

Le feu s'intensifia encore. C'était comme une épaisse corde connectée à sa baguette. Izar interrompit sa course, fit tomber au sol son sac et il se mit en position de défense. Les araignées arrivèrent de tous les angles, l'encerclant.

Son bras s'entoura autour de son corps pour propulser la corde de feu tout autour de lui. Une sorte de feu sauvage l'encercla, tenant éloignées les araignées. Le feu frappa plusieurs araignées, celles suffisamment stupides pour tenter de franchir le périmètre qu'il avait mis en place. Elles hurlèrent, reculèrent, mais restèrent dans son champ de vision. Même elles savaient qu'il s'épuiseraient bientôt à maintenir le cercle de feu. Et quand cela arriverait, leur repas se retrouverait sans défense et affaibli.

Izar haleta, le bouche ouverte, tandis qu'il conjurait la prochaine étape de son plan d'action. La _seule_ chose que les Acromantulas craignaient était les Basilics. Et il existait un sortilège pour conjurer un Basilic, mais il était considéré dans les livres comme relevant de la magie noire. Le Basilic ne serait conjuré que pour quelques heures, sinon quelques minutes, en fonction de la quantité de magie utilisée. Après quoi, il disparaîtrait. Mais c'était suffisant pour Izar. Il avait juste besoin d'éloigner les araignées.

Il pensait juste aux spectateurs qui l'observaient. La magie noire n'était pas interdite, seulement les Impardonnables, mais l'art était encore mal vu par de nombreux sorciers.

Il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Izar encercla le feu autour de lui une fois de plus, se concentrant parallèlement sur la longue incantation. Il n'avait de toute façon qu'un seul essai pour y arriver. Il était certain de se souvenir de l'incantation. "_Inferorum animals..._", commença faiblement Izar. "_Basilisk_."

Sa baguette trembla et chauffa jusqu'à devenir quasiment insupportable à tenir. Un vent violent balaya ses cheveux tandis que le feu s'éteignait et un autre objet, bien plus large, se mit à bouger autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux, sachant que le regard du Basilic l'affecterait autant qu'un vrai. Néanmoins, au lieu de le tuer, le regard le pétrifierait seulement. Il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier du venin ; après tout, c'était lui qui conjurait le serpent. Le Basilic conjuré n'attaquerait pas son maître.

Izar pointa sa baguette devant lui, la dirigeant vers les Accromantulas autour de lui. Un sifflement apaisant s'échappa de la bouche du Basilic quand il s'élança, excité. Le sol trembla quand les araignées se mirent à détaler.

Izar se risqua à entrouvrir un oeil et vit le Basilic s'enfoncer dans la forêt, pourchassant les araignées effrayées. Il se fit la réflexion de ne _pas_ aller dans cette direction.

Il respira profondément pour se calmer. La forêt était calme, même les crapauds s'étaient cachés sous l'eau à la vue du Basilic conjuré. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il ramassait ce qu'il avait fait tomber. Il ne lui restait qu'un Runespoor à trouver. Ce n'était pas si compliqué... pas si Jedusor leur avait parlé. Et après ça, il n'aurait qu'à faire le chemin inverse jusqu'au stade de Poudlard avant de pouvoir dire de manière certaine qu'il avait accompli la première Tâche.

Izar se raidit quand sa magie crépita. Il sentit une autre source de magie l'approcher par derrière. Ce n'était pas une source de magie très puissante. Possiblement un animal ou peut-être, _Lukas_, encore une fois. Sa baguette redressée, il fit volte-face et son visage fut recouvert d'une poudre lumineuse.

Il éternua, de la poudre plein le nez, la bouche et les yeux. Il essaya de l'essuyer mais son bras se raidit et retomba le long de son corps, impuissant.

Et puis la douleur éructa.

Un cri haut-perçant s'échappa de ses lèvres avant que tout ne se mette à... _flotter et tournoyer_.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Severus était assis, raide, à proximité de la table des juges, observant les événements d'un oeil critique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tout aussi obsédé, les yeux fixés sur l'écran le plus à droite. Izar s'en sortait brillamment, Severus devait bien l'admettre malgré sa réticence.

Bien que le Champion de Beauxbâtons soit déjà revenu, il avait commencé dix minutes avant Izar et cinq minutes avant le garçon de Durmstrang. Les deux étaient toujours dans la forêt et proches d'avoir fini.

Severus se rassit et observa l'incident entre Izar et les Acromantulas. Alors que le garçon se battait contre les araignées, Severus remarqua la grâce qu'il possédait, une élégance que beaucoup de sorciers envieraient. Elle se transmettait de générations en générations dans la famille Black et la petite stature d'Izar ne faisait qu'accentuer son élégance remarquable.

Étonnamment, Izar se débrouillait très bien du haut de ses quinze ans. Ses yeux gris se détournèrent de l'écran pour observer l'audience. Tous étaient absorbés, les visages en haleine alors qu'ils regardaient la bataille. Il parcourut les visages, espérant en apercevoir un... familier. Pourtant, c'était stupide d'essayer de le trouver. Si l'homme était suffisamment intelligent, il resterait éloigné du Tournoi aujourd'hui.

Mais si Regulus avait déjà parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Severus tourna nonchalamment le regard vers le Sous-secrétaire. L'homme, habillé de couleurs aux accents de bleu et de bronze, regardait l'écran, l'air décontracté. Ses fines lunettes reflétaient l'image d'Izar en train de conjurer du feu pour se protéger des araignées.

Severus fronça les sourcils, détournant le regard. Jedusor était le seul sorcier, à l'exception de Dumbledore, qu'il craignait. L'homme était bien trop brillant pour son bien. Il dissimulait ses véritables sentiments derrière un masque si puissant que Severus ne pouvait qu'en rêve imaginer voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il en était de même des intentions de l'homme.

Des murmures parcoururent le stade. Severus leva les yeux et aperçut le Basilic qu'Izar venait de conjurer. C'était de la magie noire et Severus savait qu'il allait y avoir des questions sur les connaissances qu'Izar pouvait avoir d'un tel sortilège. C'était un sort terriblement avancé et qui n'était pas enseigné à Poudlard. Severus eut un sourire en coin, quelque peu fier de l'enfant. Du coin des yeux, il observa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui semblait à peine _chatouillé_ par ce qu'il voyait.

Des cris éclatèrent parmi le public quand l'écran de Lukas Steinar s'éteignit subitement. C'était normal que l'appareil saute parfois, mais jamais aussi _longtemps_.

Severus se pencha en avant dans son siège, légèrement troublé. Absorbé par Izar, il observa le garçon faire volte-face. L'écran s'éteignit au moment où on entendit un hurlement. Severus se leva et quitta d'un pas rapide sa rangée. La Maître des potions arriva à la table des juges au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres se levait. Comme c'était prévisible, le visage de Jedusor n'exprimait aucune inquiétude ou émotion.

"Ne vous en mêlez pas", dit Bjørn Steinar dans un grognement. "Le Vigilant rencontre parfois quelques défauts de fonctionnement. Bien sûr, Dumbledore, vous n'allez pas laisser le _Sous-secrétaire_ Jedusor à pénétrer dans la forêt et interrompre la Tâche."

Dumbledore se leva, ainsi que le Ministre français Roux. "Vous avez entendu le cri, Bjørn, ne prétendez pas le contraire", déclara Roux, l'air presque ennuyé. "Laissez-nous y aller nous-même. Si tout va bien, nous n'interférerons pas dans la situation."

Jedusor n'avait pas attendu les mots du Ministre français. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà traversé le stade et approché l'entrée de la forêt. La cape de l'homme voletait autour de sa silhouette, exagérant sa foulée. Severus était sur ses talons, quelque peu soucieux. "Vous ne pensez pas que c'était Izar ?", questionna-t-il d'un ton léger.

Maître et serviteur devançaient les autres d'une bonne distance. Derrière eux, on entendait Dumbledore ordonner aux étudiants de rester dans les tribunes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. "Non, je ne _pense_ pas que c'était Izar", répondit doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus hocha la tête. "Je le _sais_. Vite, Severus, essaie de suivre."

Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent légèrement en fouillant le visage sans expression du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme semblait glisser à travers les arbres à une allure qui forçait Severus à trottiner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne laissait voir aucune tension, aucune indication que ses jambes étaient poussées à leur maximum. Severus remarqua également que l'homme ne tenait pas sa baguette. Elle était, probablement, dans sa manche, mais n'était pas dans sa main pour lui pointer la direction à prendre

C'était comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres _savait_ où Izar était.

Derrière eux, on entendait les autres juges accélérer pour arriver à les suivre. Ils n'étaient pas aussi silencieux que Severus et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il leur fallut bien cinq minutes de marche dans la forêt. Severus essayait de calmer son souffle éreinté quand il remarqua que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisait plus aucun bruit. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à le suivre, il marcha sur quelque chose. Marquant une pause, il dirigea sa baguette illuminée sur son pied et vit le Vigilant sous sa chaussure. Ses yeux sortaient de leur orbite, clairement endommagés.

"Severus, vite", murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres à travers la forêt sombre.

Severus regarda autour de lui et ne vit d'abord pas l'homme. Après un deuxième regard, il aperçut une silhouette agenouillée. Severus se précipita, le bruit d'une respiration fébrile se faisant entendre près des genoux de Jedusor. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est ? Je ne peux pas dire que je le reconnais, mais si on m'en donnait le nom, ça me serait familier", poursuivit Jedusor, son visage se penchant au-dessus de la tête d'Izar, recouverte d'une poudre violette.

Severus suspendit ses pas, horrifié. "Maît—" Il s'éclaircit la voix, une légère rougeur chauffant ses oreilles à cause de l'erreur qu'il avait failli commettre. "Mr Jedusor, s'il vous plaît, éloignez-vous vite et n'inhalez pas soudainement."

Étrangement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éloigna, mais peu. Severus s'agenouilla, les yeux écarquillés. Il était à peine conscient des silhouettes qui s'approchaient. "Qu'est-ce que c'est Severus ?" questionna Dumbledore, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude tandis qu'Izar lâchait un long gémissement.

Les yeux du garçon étaient grands ouverts et ses lèvres bougeaient pour former des cris silencieux. Quelques gémissements et râles s'échappaient de sa gorges et ils commencèrent à se faire plus forts à mesure que plus de sorciers arrivaient. Severus regarda les pupilles du garçon. Elle était complètement dilatées, un signe que la poudre faisait effet.

D'un geste colérique, Severus pointa sa baguette sur le visage d'Izar, retirant les reste de poudre violette. "_Le Venin du Diable_." Severus secoua la tête. "C'est une sorte d'Alihotsy, d'arbre à hyène, dont la poudre provoque l'hystérie. Seulement, le Venin du Diable provoque des hallucinations mentales jusqu'à ce que le cerveau ne cesse totalement de fonctionner. On l'inhale par le nez et la bouche."

"Y'a-t-il un moyen de l'arrêter ?" s'exclama Dumbledore, une expression sombre déformant ses traits habituellement joyeux. "Madame Pomfresh saura sûrement—"

"Pas de magie", répliqua durement Severus. "L'état de la victime ne fait qu'empirer si on utilise la magie. La poudre absorbe la magie, qui lui permet de détruire son esprit encore plus vite. Seule sa _propre_ magie peut essayer de la combattre. Ca ne peut se guérir que naturellement, monsieur. Si Izar est assez fort, il la combattra. Dans le cas contraire, son cerveau sera endommagé, ou pire, il mourra."

Dumbledore pâlit, les yeux écarquillés. Sa bouche forma une fine ligne, une expression sombre sur le visage. "Partez, tous." Il fit un mouvement de la main aux autres juges autour. "Il y a eu une attaque, une attaque _injuste_ sur un des Champions. Renvoyez les spectateurs, et ne répondez à aucune question jusqu'à nouvel ordre." Les juges restèrent immobiles, leurs regards stupéfaits posés sur Izar, qui convulsait sur le sol. "_Tout de suite !_"

Au ton sec de Dumbledore, les juges rebroussèrent chemin vers le château avec réticence, laissant Severus seul avec Dumbledore et Jedusor.

"Est-il possible que ceci ait été provoqué par une plante ou un animal, Severus ?" parla Jedusor d'une voix sombre. "Ou était-ce intentionnel ?" Pourquoi l'homme avait-il besoin de demander ce qu'il savait déjà ?

Les mains de Severus reposaient inutilement sur les épaules d'Izar. Le garçon tremblait sous ses mains et Severus se sentait impuissant. Il détourna le regard, déjà trop troublé par la situation pour supporter le regard cruel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Intentionnel, malheureusement. Le Venin du Diable est originaire de l'Asie du Nord-Ouest. On n'en trouve pas ici", répondit Severus, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'Izar geignait de manière pathétique.

"Nous parlerons de l'incident quand nous aurons ramené Izar au château", dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. "Severus, tu porteras Izar ?"

"Stop", ordonna sèchement Jedusor et Severus s'interrompit. Sa main était sous le dos d'Izar, prêt à le soulever. Izar laissa échapper plusieurs gémissement désespérés. "Et si..." Jedusor lança un regard méfiant à Dumbledore. "Et si le garçon était magico-sensible ? Alors la magie de Poudlard reviendrait à utiliser de la magie sur lui, exact ?"

Severus se figea, une sensation glaciale saisissant sa poitrine. "Magico-sensible ?" répéta Severus d'un air hébété. Ses doigts tremblèrent et il lâcha Izar. Il se releva et s'éloigna de lui. "Si c'est le cas", dit-il en lançant un regard au Seigneur des Ténèbres, "alors nous avons un bien plus gros problème que ce que nous pensions."

"Son orphelinat moldu", dit rapidement Dumbledore. "Nous pouvons le conduire à son orphelinat moldu. Ce n'est que là-bas qu'il sera éloigné de toute magie et objets magiques."

"Je ne pense pas", siffla Jedusor. "Ils se désintéresseront de lui comme d'un vulgaire sac d'ordures. Il ne recevra pas le soin qu'il mérite."

Le visage de Dumbledore fut traversé d'un regard méchant. Severus fit un autre pas en arrière, conscient de la magie grandissante autour de lui. Si _lui_ était conscient de la magie, alors Izar l'était sûrement aussi. Les cris du garçons se firent plus forts. "Ne laisse pas tes préjugés sur les moldus assombrir ton jugement, Tom. C'est de la vie d'un garçon dont nous parlons—"

"J'en suis tout à fait conscient, Dumbledore", cracha Jedusor, la baguette dans la main. "Laissez-moi l'emmener dans un lieu libéré de toute magie. L'ancienne maison de mon père." Un sourire méprisant déforma les traits distingués de Jedusor. "Je conduirai Mr Harrison à la maison de mon défunt père. Il n'y a aucune magie là-bas."

Dumbledore hésita. "Il n'y aura personne pour prendre soin de lui—"

A nouveau, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'interrompit : "Je le ferai, bien sûr. Je connais des sortilèges qui me permettront d'éliminer temporairement ma magie. Il recevra les soins nécessaires." Jedusor avait déjà glissé Izar dans ses bras et tenait le garçon contre lui avec une affection que Severus n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Dumbledore demeura silencieux.

"Est-ce que le corps d'Izar peut supporter un transplanage ?" questionna froidement Jedusor, le visage dépourvu de toute impatience ou détresse. Cependant, même à la lueur de sa baguette, Severus remarqua le rouge derrière les yeux marrons. L'homme était en colère et Dumbledore était bien trop observateur pour ne pas remarquer ses yeux lui aussi.

"C'est le seul moyen de la transporter, oui." Severus hocha la tête, ne croyant pas ses mots. Le garçon serait affecté par le transplanage, sans aucun doute.

Severus se demanda pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres risquait autant pour Izar. Evidemment, cet incident allait lui être profitable politiquement parlant. L'opinion publique allait être de son côté quand on apprendrait qu'il avait pris soin d'un garçon en danger de mort par pur altruisme. Mais qu'en pensait Dumbledore ?

Avec un dernier hochement de la tête, Jedusor disparut.

Dumbledore se tenait là, l'ait étrangement défaitiste. "Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir envoyé Mr Harrison à sa propre mort ?" questionna le vieil homme d'un ton désespéré. Dumbledore frotta son visage de ses longs doigts minces. "C'est impossible de croire que Tom se soucierait suffisamment de quelqu'un pour vivre comme un moldu pendant plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours. Impossible à croire", répéta l'homme, inconsolable.

Severus demeura silencieux, ses propres pensées allant trop vite pour être saisies.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci beaucoup à Cateria d'avoir traduit certaines de mes phrases en norvégien ;)

**Note de la traductrice :** Encore merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, vous êtes vraiment des amours de prendre le temps de me donner vos impressions avec autant de passion et de fidélité :) Pour ceux qui les écrivent en restant anonymes (sans être connecté à un compte FFnet), je suis bien désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, n'hésitez pas à créer un compte si vous voulez un peu plus d'interaction !

Je parie que vous attendez déjà le prochain chapitre avec impatience ^^ Ce sera pour le weekend prochain, avec du Izar/Voldemort d'un bout à l'autre et le plus long chapitre écrit par EpicSolemnity jusqu'à maintenant. Yeah ! Enfin pour vous, parce que moi, j'ai du boulot... A très vite !


	17. Partie I Chapitre 16

******Note de l'auteur :** Bah. Je n'aime pas ce chapitre... *grogne* C'est un des plus longs que j'aie écrit, pourtant. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapitre 16  
**

"Elles sont roses", dit Izar, étonné. "Je le savais depuis le début. Les araignées, elles sont roses." Il attendit, sachant que son compagnon serait plus intéressé par cette observation. Son compagnon, l'homme bizarre à côté de son lit. Izar n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il était là.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui", ricana Izar. "Elles dansent... avec un Basilic... Vraiment... n'est-ce pas étrange ?"

"Je dirais que c'est du jamais vu, très étrange", acquiesça la voix d'un ton sec.

Une main froide courra à travers ses boucles humides, les écartant de son visage. Izar cligna des yeux à la vision des araignées et se tourna vers son compagnon à côté de lui. Un sourire traversait déjà son visage, impatient de savoir à quoi il ressemblerait cette fois-ci. Chaque fois qu'il regardait son ami, l'homme apparaissait différemment. Parfois avec des lèvres peintes et des yeux roses. D'autres fois, avec des crocs et des cornes... et encore d'autres fois, comme à présent, il avait l'air d'un être humain tout à fait normal.

"Dumbledore", marmonna Izar, fixant l'homme à la longue barbe à côté de lui. "Vous ne portez pas vos lunettes—" Izar tendit le bras vers le visage de son compagnon, se demandant quand Dumbledore avait commencé à porter du _noir_.

Ses doigts furent interceptés par des mains qui ressemblaient étrangement à des pattes de grenouilles. "Je ne suis pas Dumbledore", dit son compagnon, irrité.

Izar ricana, marqua une pause, avant d'haleter. "Non..." Ses yeux virent Dumbledore sourire avec mépris avant que sa tête ne se change en crapaud. "Vous êtes un fichu crapaud !"

"Je te demande pardon ?" questionna dangereusement son compagnon.

Les yeux du crapaud se levèrent au ciel, exaspérés. "Qui aurait cru que tu avais une imagination aussi fertile, mon amour ?" Le crapaud se pencha, pris gentiment le visage d'Izar dans ses palmes et posa ses lèvres froides sur son front. Mais ce n'était pas dégoûtant comme Izar l'aurait pensé. Ca ressemblait à de vraies lèvres, des lèvres froides, mais néanmoins réelles. "Rendors-toi, Izar."

Izar sentit ses paupières tomber et il aperçut des yeux rouges avant de fermer les yeux.

"Tom...", souffla Izar d'une voix rauque, à moitié endormi. "Ne laisse pas les crapauds me tuer."

"Jamais."

**DEATH OF TODAY  
**

Tout ce dont Izar pouvait se rappeler c'était de visions colorées et de bouffées de chaleur et de froid. Il ne s'était jamais senti très bien et n'avait jamais été épargné de visions d'animaux en train de danser ou de crapauds en train de parler. Il avait rêvé de lui et Voldemort avec des robes assorties, des robes qui ressemblaient suspicieusement à celles que Dumbledore avait portées à la Cérémonie des baguettes. Avec des lunes qui se tortillaient et tout le reste.

Après ce qui lui parut des années, Izar ouvrit les yeux, heureux d'être de retour dans la réalité. Il n'y avait aucun Basilic en train de danser avec des Acromantulas et plus important encore, il n'y avait plus de lune qui se tortillaient.

Izar inspira profondément par le nez et expira doucement par la bouche. Il cligna des yeux, étudiant les environs. C'était horriblement sombre et défraîchi, bien loin de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. La structure du lit en bronze était rouillée et recouverte de suie. De lourds draps étaient tendus devant la fenêtre, bloquant tout rayon de soleil espérant pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Tranquillement, Izar s'assit, sa tête tournant juste légèrement. A côté du lit, il vit une bassine et des vêtements. Il se souvenait que son front avait été régulièrement mouillé et que des mains apaisantes l'avaient rassuré. Sans le vouloir, le bout de ses oreilles rougirent légèrement quand il se souvint de visions de Voldemort près de lui. Donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris soin de lui. Mais pourquoi _ici_ ?

Il priait juste, n'importe quel Dieu, qu'il n'avait pas fait ou dit de choses trop horribles.

Les pieds nus d'Izar prirent appui sur le parquet alors qu'il se levait du lit, tremblant. Une simple cape noire recouvrait son corps et il fronça les sourcils à sa taille. Elle tombait jusqu'au sol et les manches étaient trop longues de plusieurs centimètres. Elle devait appartenir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ses yeux gris étudièrent ses doigts avec intérêt et il remarqua aussitôt que l'anneau que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné n'était pas plus à son majeur. Etrange...

Izar fronça les sourcils et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la chambre. Il utilisa le mur comme appui pour longer d'un pas traînant le long couloir. Il était aussi miteux que la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé. C'était quasiment impossible de voir sinon grâce aux quelques chandeliers sur les murs. Il fixa le tableau au-dessus de sa tête, étudiant le sujet représenté. Une masse de cheveux noirs et des traits aristocratiques soldèrent son examen approfondi. Ce sourire arrogant semblait étrangement familier...

"Mon père", souffla une voix dans la pénombre.

Izar se raidit, une sueur froide perlant sur son front. Ses yeux cherchèrent la silhouette qu'il savait être à côté, mais il ne pouvait deviner que la forme floue du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la pénombre. Il ne pouvait même pas sentir la magie de l'homme... Izar se redressa tout en essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Izar éclaircit sa voix, bien trop conscient que lui était clairement visible aux yeux de l'homme à la lueur des chandeliers. "Votre père ?" questionna Izar, la voix enrouée. Il se retourna pour regarder à nouveau le tableau, trop effrayé d'admettre que Voldemort ressemblait remarquablement à l'homme. S'il l'admettait à voix haute, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait probablement renvoyer Izar au lit. "Le père moldu que vous avez assassiné quand vous aviez seize ans ?"

Un rire sinistre s'échappa de la silhouette encapuchonnée. "Lui-même", concéda l'homme. "Bonne mémoire."

Izar leva les yeux vers Jedusor senior, essayant de rassembler assez de courage pour poser sa question. L'homme n'allait sûrement pas lui arracher la tête. "Que s'est-il passé, Maître ?" souffla doucement Izar, se détournant du portrait au sourire narquois pour regarder l'homme qui arborait sans doute à cet instant un sourire similaire. "Pendant le Tournoi ? Pourquoi suis-je ici... dans l'ancienne maison de votre père ?"

_Et pourquoi vous cachez-vous ?_

"Une bonne question, Izar, une à laquelle tu pourrais répondre toi-même, j'en suis sûr. _Réfléchi_. Severus était le seul parmi le directeur et moi-même à reconnaître la substance qui t'a affecté, mais je suis sûr, mon petit prodige, que tu es capable de la deviner aussi vite que lui."

Izar sourit légèrement au terme '_mon petit prodige_' mais se força à reprendre le fil de ses pensées. "Je me souviens avoir terminé de combattre les Acromantulas..."

"Plutôt brillamment, devrais-je ajouter ?" l'interrompit Voldemort d'une voix douce et gratifiante.

La poitrine d'Izar se serra au compliment. "Merci, monsieur." Sa Marque des Ténèbres picota agréablement et Izar s'éclaircit la voix à nouveau. "J'étais en train de me pencher pour prendre mon sac de fioles et alors, je me souviens avoir ressenti une source de magie m'approcher par derrière."

"A cause de ta sensibilité à la magie", raisonna Voldemort avec Izar. "Dis-moi, petit, te souviendrais-tu de cette magie si tu la rencontrais à nouveau ?"

"Non." Izar secoua la tête, sûr de lui. "La magie que je sens varie en intensité, mais sans signature magique j'en ai bien peur. Dumbledore et vous êtes plus puissants que les autres et ça m'affecte donc plus qu'avec d'autres. Je peux aussi connaître l'humeur d'une personne grâce à sa magie. Quand vous êtes en colère, je sens votre magie refléter vos émotions."

"Incroyable", fit remarquer l'homme. "Mais c'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas identifier ton agresseur." La voix de Voldemort était glaciale. "S'il te plaît, continue."

Les épaules d'Izar se raidirent tandis qu'il se rejouait dans sa tête les évènements du Tournoi. "Je me suis retourné et mon visage s'est retrouvé recouvert de poudre, une poudre de couleur lavande." Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il essaya de se rappeler la suite. "Elle luisait, je m'en rappelle. Je l'ai respirée parce que j'étais sur le point de lancer un sortilège à mon agresseur. Et après ça... plus rien." Izar marqua une pause avant de lever les yeux vers Voldemort, curieux. "Le Vigilant, vous avez sûrement—"

"Ton Vigilant a été manipulé et attaqué. Comme par hasard, le Vigilant de Lukas Steinar s'est éteint quelques secondes avant le tien. Nous n'avons rien vu."

"La poudre", poursuivit Izar, le cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l'heure. "J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus une fois." Les effets secondaires se composaient d'hallucinations et de fièvre. La poudre en elle-même était violette et luisante, une couleur magique rare parmi les plantes. A l'exception de...

"Le Venin du Diable", s'exclama Izar, les yeux écarquillés. "Ca expliquerait les hallucinations et pourquoi on m'a amené ici, dans la maison de votre père." Il hésita. "Si je ne vous avais jamais dit que j'étais magico-sensible, je serais—"

"Mort."

Les cheveux la nuque d'Izar se dressèrent au ton sec de l'homme. "Et votre absence de magie ? L'atmosphère moldue expliquerait pourquoi je ne porte plus mon anneau. Seul vous auriez pu l'enlever..."

"Et il sera remis en place dès que tu seras guéri." Voldemort ne laissait aucune place à l'argumentation. "Quant à ma magie, tu es probablement au courant des différents sorts qui permettent de déplacer la magie de quelqu'un. Je l'ai enfermé dans quelque chose et l'ai cachée dans la maison sous de nombreux sortilèges de protection. Devenir un moldu était la seule option que j'avais pour pouvoir m'occuper de toi."

Izar resta silencieux. Il savait à quel point la magie était importante pour Voldemort et il était vraiment reconnaissant que l'homme l'ait pris sous son aile. Mais Izar était également curieux. Il _brulait_ de connaître le raisonnement de Voldemort. Il n'impressionnait sûrement pas Voldemort à cause de ses puissants pouvoirs magiques. Après tout, il avait vu Izar pour la première fois au bal estival du Ministère. L'homme n'était alors pas au courant qu'il était un Langue-de-Plomb et un prodige.

Alors qu'est-ce qui, exactement, avait attiré l'homme chez lui ?

L'homme affirmait que c'était la manière dont Izar se tenait. Et il affirmait également que c'était à cause d'autre chose, quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas parler à Izar.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

"J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas que je réabsorbe ma magie", dit Voldemort, interrompant Izar dans ses pensées. "Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. La poudre est sortie de ton système. Si tu as à nouveau des hallucination, n'hésite pas à m'en informer et j'enlèverai ma magie aussi vite que possible. En attendant, je veux que tu retournes au lit. Tu as besoin de dormir."

Les yeux d'Izar étudiaient avec attention Voldemort rester dans la pénombre, attentif à ne pas montrer son visage à Izar. C'était troublant. L'homme pouvait-il cacher autre chose sous son déguisement ? Quelque chose qu'Izar n'avait pas encore vu ? Plutôt ironique, d'avoir un déguisement sous un autre déguisement, mais également inquiétant.

Izar hocha la tête, se retourna et rebroussa lentement chemin vers sa chambre. Il marqua une pause avant d'entrer, gardant le dos tourné au Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Merci", souffla Izar. "De vous être occupé de moi et de ne pas m'avoir ramené à mon orphelinat."

"N'en pense rien", murmura Voldemort, compréhensif. Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait comprendre la crainte qu'Izar ressentait de retourner à son orphelinat sans préavis. La voix de l'homme devint plus distante alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir. "A vrai dire, ce fut extrêmement amusant de t'écouter délirer. Ca m'a beaucoup diverti."

Les yeux d'Izar s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se dépêchait de rentrer dans la chambre et de monter dans le lit. Il n'avait sûrement pas dit trop de choses ?

L'esprit en ébullition, Izar s'endormit malgré son refus de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Avant de sombrer, il sentit une vague de magie parcourir la maison. Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres, réconforté par la magie du Seigneur du Ténèbres.

Etrange... Plus il y pensait et plus il réalisait qu'il pouvait reconnaître la signature magique de quelqu'un. Celle de Voldemort.

**DEATH OF TODAY  
**

"N'aie pas l'air aussi mélancolique", le réprimanda doucement Voldemort ce soir-là, au dîner. Izar était assis en face de l'homme, fixant son assiette de nourriture.

Izar se raidit dans sa chaise, essayant de réprimer son aigreur. Il avait réfléchi à des tonnes de problèmes dans son lit cet après-midi. Voldemort lui avait ordonné de rester au lit toute la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'Izar aurait-il pu faire d'autre sinon _réfléchir_ ? Ce n'était pas bon pour lui de rester assis comme ça sans rien pour l'occuper, car ça le poussait à penser à des choses qu'il voulait éviter ; comme l'anneau présentement sur son doigt, Regulus, la Tâche, la Marque des Ténèbres et le secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était un véritable bordel.

Laissant échapper un petit soupir, Izar posa les yeux sur la Gazette du Sorcier au milieu de la table. "Je suis dernier, pas vrai ?" Ses yeux se détournèrent du journal, juste brièvement, pour lancer un regard au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui le scrutait attentivement. "De combien de point ?"

Voldemort lui lança un long regard inquisiteur. L'homme savait qu'Izar était préoccupé de sa place dans le Tournoi. Néanmoins, il lui répondit. "Chaque Champion a reçu dix points pour chaque objet trouvé. Pour chaque minute écoulée, les juges ont retiré un point. Cyprien Beaumont est premier avec quatre-vingt cinq points, Lukas Steinar a reçu quatre-vingt points et tu en as reçu soixante-dix", lu Voldemort sur le journal devant lui.

Izar grimaça. "Et comment ont-ils déterminé mon score si je n'ai pas terminé ?"

"Tu avais neuf objets dans ton sac au moment de l'attaque, ce qui aurait donné quatre-vingt-dix points. Cependant, comme pour les autres Champions, on en a soustrait le temps écoulé. Ils ont estimé que ça t'aurait pris vingt minutes si tu n'étais pas allé chercher les Runespoors. Ils ont été plutôt généreux. Il a également fallu vingt minutes au garçon de Durmstrang pour terminé la Tâche."

Izar laissa échapper un grognement. "Et la prochaine Tâche a à voir avec du duel ? Super", lâcha Izar d'un ton sardonique. Comment allait-il foutrement gagner le Tournoi s'il était incapable de se battre en duel ?

"Ta confiance en toi est tout à fait remarquable", déclara Voldemort. Son ton était aussi sec que celui d'Izar un instant auparavant. "De ce que j'ai pu en glaner, tu te débrouilles bien avec le professeur Black." Ses yeux rouges raillèrent Izar. Le Serdaigle n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de l'anneau à son doigt.

"Il vous l'a dit ?" questionna Izar, surpris. Il pensait que Sirius Black n'aurait jamais de lui-même parlé à Tom Jedusor ; même si ce n'était qu'un homme politique. Son oncle était un peu stupide parfois, mais Izar était certain qu'il était tout aussi suspicieux que Dumbledore concernant Jedusor. Après tout, Sirius était proche du directeur. Les deux avaient _sûrement _partagé leurs plus profonds et sombres secrets... C'était une pensée amusante.

"Non." Voldemort rit légèrement, un rire pas le moins du monde réconfortant. "J'assistais à vos leçons", dit-il, comme si ça n'avait rien d'anormal.

Izar déglutit et baissa les yeux sur son assiette pour dissimuler son horreur. "Vraiment ?" demanda calmement Izar, sans laisser pointer le moindre signe de consternation dans sa voix. Il ne demanderait jamais _comment_ l'homme avait pu assister à ses leçons sans qu'Izar ne se rende compte de sa présence.

"Naturellement", dit l'homme d'une voix traînante.

Naturellement.

D'accord.

Izar étudia l'homme à travers ses paupières baissées. L'attaque avait eu lieu hier dans l'après-midi. Hier et la nuit dernière, Izar était passé par plusieurs stades d'hallucinations et de visions. Aujourd'hui, il avait passé la journée au lit sous l'oeil attentif de Voldemort. L'homme voulait qu'Izar s'habitue à sa magie et avait surveillé le moindre signe de rechute.

Ca n'était pas arrivé.

Aujourd'hui, l'homme était apparu sous son apparence de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Izar pensait que c'était la _véritable_ apparence de l'homme, mais après la nuit précédente, il se demandait ce que l'homme cachait encore. Des cheveux bruns, une peau pâle, des yeux rouges et un corps minces... était-ce sa véritable apparence ? L'homme était immortel, à jamais figé dans ses... trente ans ? Qu'avait-il à cacher ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva les yeux de son assiette, captant l'examen d'Izar.

Izar se raidit et s'éclaircit la voix. "Vous êtes une célébrité", commenta Izar d'une voix traînante en baissant les yeux sur la Gazette du Sorcier. Il était conscient du sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Voldemort à son changement soudain de sujet. De l'autre côté de la table, Izar étudiait la photo de Tom Jedusor, le politicien, souriant chaleureusement à la foule avant la Tâche. Izar se tenait à côté de l'homme, l'air mal à l'aise de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Il grimaça en observant son sourire, se demandant où Jedusor avait bien pu apprendre à sourire aussi brillamment. "Ils vous voient comme un Saint pour m'avoir emmené et _soigné_."

Izar leva les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier et observa le Seigneur des Ténèbres en train de siroter son thé. Ses yeux rouges brillaient tandis qu'il regardait Izar en face de lui.

"Ca ne les concerne pas de savoir que je t'ai enlevé juste pour t'embarqué sur la mauvaise pente." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un regard malveillant, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'assiette d'Izar. "Mange."

La poitrine d'Izar se contracta à la remarque de l'homme, pas assez naïf pour manquer la signification cachée derrière. Il y avait quelque chose _ici_ de flagrant, comme une promesse séduisante. Izar baissa les yeux sur son assiette, se demandant pourquoi son ventre brûlait et se sentait à la fois malade. Il ne pouvait pas être... excité à l'idée de la promesse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré sa honte, il ne pouvait nier l'excitation à la pensée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le touche intimement.

Le sexe n'avait jamais été une priorité pour Izar, contrairement au reste de ses camarades d'école. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se demander ce que ça serait de _s'amuser_ ainsi. Ca ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre... il ressentait une sensation étrange à l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit suffisamment proche de lui pour placer ses lèvres sur son cou, ou que ses doigts fins s'attardent sur sa peau. C'était une sensation un peu malsaine.

Mais ça rendait le rendait aussi malade. L'homme faisait probablement le même effet à ses autres partisans. Il jouait avec leurs esprits et leurs sentiments, initiait du désir chez ses Mangemorts afin qu'ils le désirent plus encore. Peu savaient qu'ils n'obtiendraient jamais ce contact intime qu'il désirait tant. C'était comme ça que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'amusait. Il était assez vicieux pour faire en sorte que ses partisans _désirent_ ardemment son attention, et en retour, qu'ils lui soient inconditionnellement loyaux, ce qu'il le considérait comme un acquis.

Izar devait se rappeler qu'il avait ses faveurs, oui, mais qu'il n'avait également que quinze ans. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'intéressait probablement pas à lui sexuellement. C'était seulement un jeu pour lui. Non seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait pris de haut par beaucoup de ses partisans d'avoir couché avec un Sang-de-Bourbe déclaré qui s'avérait en outre être un _lycéen_, mais Izar refuserait de toute façon n'importe quelle avance de l'homme plus âgé._  
_

Oui, il admettait honteusement qu'il en serait ravi. Mais il était trop raisonné pour accepter une relation sexuelle avec un _fichu_ Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Izar était férocement indépendant. Le Marque des Ténèbres et ce fichu anneau à son doigt lui rappelaient déjà suffisamment qu'il était asservi. La simple pensée que l'homme obtienne encore plus de marge sur sa liberté, et en termes sexuels, rendait Izar fou de rage.

Il ne ferait jamais ça. Et ça, il en était certain.

"A quoi tu penses ?" se moqua Voldemort, sirotant son thé et étudiant l'expression d'Izar de derrière sa tasse.

"Rien", dit Izar, impassible, son visage complètement fermé. Il était en colère contre lui-même de se laisser entraîner dans les jeux psychologiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je me demandais seulement ce que ça allait vous rapporter sur le plan politique de vous être occupé de moi. Un pauvre enfant, malheureux et orphelin, engagé par erreur dans le Tournoi... et le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor qui vient à son secours en soutenant le pauvre enfant pour qu'il guérisse au prix de sa vie et de sa propre magie, de sa propre vulnérabilité." Izar poignarda sa pomme de terre. "Dieu... vous devez être le fantasme de toutes les femmes."

Un fin sourire déforma la bouche de Voldemort et l'homme eut l'air absolument _ravi. _"Le fantasme, Izar ? Mon pauvre enfant, tu dois être affecté de ta proximité avec le directeur. Bientôt, je le crains, tu suceras des bonbons au citron et engagera des conversations polies avec des moldus."

L'image que ça lui invoqua le rendit malade.

"Mais tu as raison, jusqu'à un certain point", acquiesça Voldemort. "J'ai besoin d'avoir l'air séduisant aux yeux de l'opinion publique. Il m'a fallu de nombreuses années pour arriver où j'en suis aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de soigner les apparences."

Izar hocha légèrement la tête. C'était une question d'apparence. Et c'était surtout une question de propriété.

"Néanmoins, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'ai emmené avec moi à cause de mon image. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne ton bien-être au sérieux. Tu n'aurais pas trouver autant d'attention entre les mains de ces moldus dégoûtants." Les lèvres se Voldemort se contractèrent de dégoût et ses yeux se détournèrent.

"Qui pensez-vous que c'était ?" demanda innocemment Izar. "La Devin du Diable ne pousse qu'en Asie. Ce n'est pas comme si une fichue plante avait pu transplaner d'Asie pour marcher derrière moi et me lancer sa poudre."

Voldemort acquiesça, son regard toujours dirigé sur le journal devant lui. "Je ne sais pas vraiment qui t'a attaqué."

Izar cligna des yeux, perdant son appétit. L'homme savait quelque chose, peut-être tout, et il ne le partageait pas avec lui. "Vraiment ?" dit Izar d'une voix traînante, déterminé. "Et quand, exactement, prévoyez-vous de faire votre première apparition publique, Maître ? Avec ce Tournoi, vous avez sûrement quelque chose en tête, quelque chose de _tape à l'oeil_ et dévastateur."

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort se levèrent vers Izar. Un calme glacial s'abattit sur ses traits. "Surveille ton langage." L'homme pouvait être calme, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas tranquilles. Ils perçaient littéralement Izar.

Sa mâchoire se contracta avant qu'il ne poursuive calmement : "Je pense que j'ai le droit de connaître vos plans, Maître, après tout, je suis impliqué. Quelqu'un veut s'en prendre à _vous_, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne voulaient pas m'attaquer hier ; ils voulaient juste vous atteindre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils savent que vous avez mis mon nom dans la Coupe et ils pensent qu'ils pourront vous atteindre à travers moi." Voldemort continua à regarder Izar, impassible.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé et Izar sut aussitôt qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Il s'avachit dans sa chaise, les lèvres pincées. Il savait qu'il avait un peu trop poussé et il souffrait à cause de ça. La Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche n'était plus qu'une brûlure douloureuse et les yeux rouges qui le fixaient était tout aussi inconfortables.

"Comme je te l'ai déjà dit", commença doucement Voldemort, contrôlant magnifiquement sa rage, "je n'ai pas à te dire _quoi que ce soit_. Je suis ton Maître et tu es mon serviteur. Chaque plan que je fais n'a pas besoin de ton approbation. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?"

"Oui, Maître", répondit calmement Izar, baissant les yeux en signe de soumission.

La chaise du Seigneur des Ténèbres racla sur sol quand l'homme se leva. D'une démarche lente et calculée, Voldemort s'approcha tranquillement d'Izar. Le Serdaigle se tenait raide et il se tendit quand un doigt froid effleura sa joue. Voldemort claqua la langue pour exprimer sa désapprobation face à sa réaction, avant de saisir d'un geste brusque la mâchoire d'Izar. A ce contact, un frisson familier courut le long de sa peau, mais il y était trop habitué pour réagir de manière plus démonstrative.

Son visage fut tourné pour l'obliger à rencontrer le regard de Voldemort. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges, réalisant que les pupilles de l'homme étaient fendues. C'était amusant, il se rappelait avoir déjà lu quelque chose sur le sujet. Il était vrai qu'un excès de magie noire pouvait provoquer des yeux rouges, mais cet art ne défigurait jamais les pupilles. Qu'avait-il exactement lu sur le sujet ? Il avait oublié. Ca semblait insignifiant quand il l'avait lu.

"Ne crois pas n'être qu'un appât, petit. C'est une insulte si tu crois que je ne prends pas au sérieux ta sécurité." La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était lentement dissipée. La brûlure dans sa Marque n'était plus qu'un petit élancement. "Honnêtement, j'ai déposé ton nom dans la Coupe car je croyais, et c'est toujours le cas, que tu étais le seul sorcier à Poudlard qui avait ses chances contre les français et les norvégiens."

Izar se raidit quand l'autre main de Voldemort se tendit et se mit à courir dans ses cheveux. N'avait-il pas justement pensé aux mains baladeuses de l'homme ? C'était exactement comme Izar l'avait imaginé. Excitant.

Mais son visage resta impassible quand les doigts fins de Voldemort commencèrent à jouer avec ses cheveux avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'affection. "Tu continueras d'ignorer mes plans concernant le Tournoi. Je veux que ton esprit se concentre sur les Tâches, pas sur ce qui se trame derrière." L'homme, pour faire bonne mesure, tapota la tempe d'Izar. Brusquement, Jedusor éloigna ses mains du visage d'Izar avant de se pencher vers lui, son souffle chatouillant son oreille. "Tu seras vengé pour l'attaque d'hier. Je te le promets."

Alors que Jedusor s'éloignait, Izar fut gratifié d'un sourire effrayant.

"A présent, finis ton dîner. Après ça, nous retournerons à Poudlard."

L'homme sortit de la pièce, laissant seul Izar. Il resta assis-là, pétrifié. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de s'être fait manipuler ? Il fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux. L'homme essayait de l'empêcher de penser au Tournoi. Ca confirmait les soupçons d'Izar quant au fait que l'homme savait ce qu'il s'était produit. L'homme était _omniscient_. Alors pourquoi Izar ne pouvait pas savoir ? Pourquoi se sentait-il déchiré à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? L'homme était terriblement déconcertant. Izar le respectait, plus encore après ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait dit ces derniers jours, mais à certains moments, il le détestait.

S'il recevait à ce point les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être mis au courant des évènements qui arrivaient autour de lui ? Il y avait juste trop de choses pour lesquelles il était laissé dans l'ignorance. Quand lui fera-t-on assez confiance pour qu'il puisse s'occuper seul de sa fichue vie ?

Son regard se posa sur son majeur, étudiant l'anneau en titane noir dont il ne connaissait toujours pas les priorités.

Soupirant bruyamment, il plaça sa tête dans ses mains. Parfois il se demandait comment il continuait à se mettre dans tant d'ennuis.

**DEATH OF TODAY  
**

"Il s'est _magnifiquement_ remis", chanta Jedusor d'un ton joyeux devant les journalistes.

Izar cligna des yeux quand les ampoules des appareils photos flashèrent. Une main possessive se posa sur son épaule, l'attirant plus près du corps à côté de lui. Le ton milieux et le sourire angélique de l'homme lui donnait envie de vomir à ses pieds.

"Mr Harrison n'a eu besoin que de deux jours pour s'en remettre, quand je pensais qu'il aurait besoin d'une semaine. Ca montre à quel point ce jeune-homme est déterminé." Jedusor renforça sa prise sur Izar, le serrant presque contre lui. C'était possiblement un avertissement pour qu'il _sourit_ ou une démonstration d'affection de Jedusor devant la presse.

Izar se rappela son sourire dans la Gazette du Sorcier et décida d'afficher un petit sourire en coin à la place.

Ils parlaient tous en même temps, Rita Skeeter parmi eux. Elle semblait irritée par les nombreux sorciers qui parlaient plus forts qu'elle. Izar la regarda, amusé, quand un des coudes d'un autre journaliste vola dans sa direction. Des boucles blanches s'échappèrent de son chignon et ses lunettes tombèrent de travers quand elle essaya d'éviter le coup de coude.

Ils formaient un petit groupe tout à fait amusant. Il pouvait voir pourquoi Jedusor trouvait amusant de jouer avec eux.

Une voix d'homme se fit plus fortes que toutes les autres et il fourra sa baguette devant le visage d'Izar. "Et vous, Mr Harrison, quelles sont vos impressions sur l'attaque ?"

Izar cligna des yeux, contrôlant aisément son expression. Voldemort l'avait prévenu en revenant à Poudlard de ne pas parler de l'attaque. S'il le faisait, qu'il le fasse vaguement. Parler de l'attaque devait être fait par quelqu'un expert en manoeuvres politiques et Voldemort avait dit à Izar, de manière très directe, qu'il n'était pas encore suffisamment qualifié.

Les voix des journalistes moururent, leurs plumes impatientes dans leurs mains alors qu'ils attendaient le commentaire d'Izar. "Je vais essayer de mettre derrière moi les évènements liés à l'attaque pour mieux me concentrer sur la seconde Tâche. Je suis juste _très_ reconnaissant envers le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor de s'être occupé de moi dans mon état vulnérable. Je ne peux exprimer toute ma gratitude pour ses soins excellents et professionnels."

Le sarcasme ripa légèrement de sa langue et il sut que Voldemort le remarquerait aussi aisément qu'Izar l'avait laissé échapper.

L'homme rit, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans l'épaule d'Izar.

"Et qui, selon vous, Mr Harrison, est derrière l'attaque ?"

"Je pense que Mr Harrison a eu assez d'émotion pour la journée, messieurs dames", gronda une voix à travers la foule. Izar aperçut les robes jaune vif de Dumbledore. A côté de lui, il entendit Voldemort laisser échapper un sifflement quasiment inaudible. Izar ne put s'empêcher de comparer le son à la femelle Serpencendre qui gardait ses oeufs.

Ils se tenaient devant le portail de Poudlard. La presse n'était pas autorisée à rentrer dans Poudlard sans permission. Alors, ils avaient fait la deuxième chose la plus efficace et avaient attendu devant le portail de Poudlard que Jedusor et Izar arrivent.

Dumbledore venait de passer le portail, ses yeux posés sur Izar. Izar essaya de contenir un frisson horrifié. Voir le directeur dans ces robes lui rappela ses hallucinations. Et le fait qu'il y ait des petites guêpes volant joyeusement autour de l'ourlet de ses robes était encore pire. Izar allait sûrement en faire des cauchemars.

Dumbledore avait toujours l'air aussi jovial, quelque soit son humeur. Izar supposait que c'était semblable au masque de Jedusor. Seulement, Jedusor portait toujours un masque de calme inquiétant ou de fausse politesse tandis que Dumbledore avait toujours l'air enjoué. "Je suis sûr que Mr Jedusor sera heureux de rester un peu plus longtemps pour répondre à quelques unes de vos questions."

Le directeur s'avança et guida gentiment Izar, une main sur son épaule. Il n'alla pas très loin. Jedusor avait toujours sa main sur son épaule, empêchant Dumbledore d'éloigner Izar de lui. Izar vit un sourire sinistre traverser le visage de Jedusor avant qu'il ne le laisse finalement partir.

Etre un jouet au milieu des deux puissants sorciers n'était pas une bonne chose. Izar marcha avec Dumbledore jusqu'au portail de Poudlard, un sentiment étrange à l'intérieur de la poitrine. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, cherchant Jedusor des yeux, acculé par la presse. Dumbledore avait dû le faire exprès. Il avait fait exprès de suggérer à Jedusor de rester un peu plus longtemps... pourquoi ?

"Vous sentez-vous mieux, Mr Harrison ?" questionna doucement Dumbledore alors qu'ils approchaient les portes du château. Il faisait nuit à l'extérieur, le dîner étant probablement sur le point d'être servi. De nombreuses fenêtres du château étaient allumées, offrant une impression de tranquillité.

"A vrai dire, très bien. Il... il a fait du bon travail", dit Izar, quelque peu irrité par le bras toujours posé sur son épaule. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à un Dumbledore manipulateur avant. Il avait toujours entendu que l'homme aimait tirer les ficelles, mais Izar ne l'avait jamais expérimenté personnellement. En observant son visage ridé et ses yeux bleus pétillants, Izar pouvait aisément deviner que Dumbledore était un fin manipulateur. L'homme se montrait innocent et gentil, quelqu'un en qui on faisait confiance facilement.

"Je pensais que votre guérison allait prendre plus longtemps", poursuivit le directeur alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le château. Sa magie et sa chaleur enveloppèrent Izar, le relaxant. "Etes-vous sûr d'aller mieux ?"

Izar inspira profondément et capta les odeurs de viande et de pain fraîchement cuit. Les sons de couverts et d'assiettes qui résonnaient dans le hall signifiaient que le dîner venait tout juste d'être servi. "Je comprends que vous essayez d'insinuer que le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor était juste impatient de réabsorber sa magie, mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Il a attendu que j'aille suffisamment mieux et que je sois capable de supporter la magie pour le faire."

Dumbledore cligna des yeux ; un profond sillon creusa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne sourit. "Ce n'était pas ce que j'insinuais, mon garçon. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu étais à cent pour cent remis." L'homme tapota son épaule tandis qu'il le conduisait dans un couloir perpendiculaire.

"Où allons-nous, monsieur ?" demanda Izar, méfiant. Ils entraient dans le couloir près de la Salle des Trophées, juste à côté de la Grande Salle.

"J'ai bien peur que nous devions faire un petit arrêt pour voir les autres juges, Mr Harrison. Ils s'inquiètent de votre santé et veulent également évoquer un sujet plus indispensable concernant le Tournoi." Les foulées de Dumbledore s'allongèrent et Izar essaya de suivre sans avoir l'air trop disgracieux.

"Vous voulez sûrement que tous les juges soient présents ?" demanda doucement Izar. "Mr Jedusor est encore avec la presse—"

"Nous y sommes." Dumbledore ouvrit la porte d'une petite salle de classe inutilisée. Izar regarda le sourire de l'homme avant de rentrer à contre coeur dans la salle. C'était définitivement petit. Madame Maxime et le directeur Karkaroff étaient assis au fond de la pièce, leurs expressions montrant clairement qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas être là. Le Ministre français, Serge Roux, avait l'air de s'ennuyer tout autant, mais semblait quelque peu intrigué, assis à côté d'une chaise vide sur la rangée de devant.

Et il y avait également le Ministre Steinar qui faisait les cent pas. Bjørn s'interrompit quand Izar entra, une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

Ca n'impressionna pas Izar. Il lança un regard aux juges avant de marcher vers la chaise qui se tenait seule. Elle était placée _face _à la pièce, face aux juges, il supposa donc qu'elle était placé-là pour cet... interrogatoire. Il s'assit avec arrogance, haussant les sourcils en regardant aux adultes, comme s'il avait autre chose à faire.

Dumbledore ferma la porte, le visage solennel. "Permettez-moi d'abord de vous exprimer notre joie de vous voir de retour, Mr Harrison. C'est bon de vous voir en bonne santé", commença Dumbledore, son public conquis.

Izar acquiesça doucement, pas le moins du monde touché.

"Commençons, Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit", grogna Karkaroff, ses dents pourries étincelant dans sa grimace. "Interrogez le garçon et finissons-en."

Le Ministre Steinar lança un regard noir au directeur de Durmstrang depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. "Nous avons organisé cette réunion pour vous interroger sur votre mobile, mon garçon", poursuivit Steinar d'un air abattu. "C'était de la magie très avancée que vous avez conjurée pendant la première Tâche, de la magie _noire_, mais également très avancée."

Izar hocha la tête, impassible. "Oui, monsieur", répondit-il d'un air ennuyé. "C'est tout ?"

Les lèvres de Steinar de tordirent de dégoût. "Bien sûr que non, espèce d'insolent petit—"

"Monsieur le Ministre", l'interrompit calmement Dumbledore. Il haussa ses sourcils broussailleux avant de se retourner nonchalamment vers Izar. Il attrapa deux livres au passage, sur la table près de la porte, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. Izar étudia les livres dans ses mains, pas assez proche pour repérer ce que c'était. "Nous ne voulons pas t'intimider ou t'accuser trop directement, Izar." A ça, le Ministre français grogna.

"_Mon livre_ !" s'exclama Izar, furieux, quand il eut reconnu le vieux livre en cuir. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mes affaires ? Ou plus important encore, pourquoi avez-vous fouillé dans mes affaires ?" Dans les mains de Dumbledore se trouvait son livre, l'_Eruditio_, celui que Voldemort lui avait offert pour son quinzième anniversaire.

"Vous voyez, Albus, il l'admet." La main de Bjørn s'agita en l'air de dégoût. "Il a comploté contre mon fils."

"Excusez-moi ?" questionna Izar d'un ton glacial.

"Un étudiant de Durmstrang a trouvé ce livre dans la cabine de Lukas Steinar, Izar." Dumbledore tendit l'autre livre à Izar.

Izar le fixa, perdu. "Je n'ai jamais vu ce livre", déclara Izar. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages, remarquant que c'était un livre de magie noire. "Et aussi résolu êtes-vous de m'accuser, je ne l'ai jamais lu non plus." Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant. "Néanmoins, ça ne m'aurait pas _dérangé_ de le lire... je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de tomber sur un vrai livre de magie noire—"

"Menteur", siffla le Ministre Steinar.

"Le dit étudiant de Durmstrang était trop effrayé pour aller voir le Ministre Steinar avec le livre, et il a préféré me trouver moi. Je l'ai parcouru et ai remarqué des observations tout à fait intéressantes." Dumbledore feuilleta les pages jusqu'à atteindre une section où le coin de la page était corné. Izar grimaça. Il détestait que des gens mutilent les livres de cette façon.

Dumbledore écarta le livre ouvert pour le montrer à Izar. Le Serdaigle dut loucher pour arriver à voir l'article sur le Venin du Diable. Quelqu'un avait utilisé beaucoup d'encre pour entourer l'article, une preuve évidente qu'il l'avait trouvé intéressant.

Izar sentit un changement de magie dans l'air. La température baissa de plusieurs degrés et les poils sur les bras d'Izar se hérissèrent. Ses yeux repérèrent la porte s'ouvrir silencieusement pour laisser entrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne ne remarqua son entrée et Izar ne comptait pas la leur indiquer.

"Un étudiant a trouvé ça dans la chambre de Lukas", résonna Izar. "Quelqu'un a clairement entouré la section parlant du Venin du Diable." Izar eut un petit rire. "Et vous m'accusez de quoi exactement ? N'est-ce pas évident que ce livre était en possession de Lukas et que c'est lui qui a entouré cette section ?"

"Pas nécessairement", commença Dumbledore avant que Bjørn ne puisse intervenir. Le directeur tourna plusieurs autres pages avant d'arriver à une autre page cornée. Il la montra à Izar. Le coeur du Serdaigle manqua un battement. "Le sortilège que tu as utilisé pendant la Tâche est également entouré, faiblement cette fois-ci, mais la page est cornée. L'_Inferorum animas_, Izar. Le même sortilège que tu as utilisé."

La page qu'il regardait était bien celle de l'_Inferorum animas_. Un trait léger entourait le passage, à l'apparence usé mais calculé.

Izar sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres parcourir la partie la plus reculée de salle de classe. Jugeant l'air sombre sur le visage de Dumbledore, le directeur était tout aussi conscient de la présence de Tom. Izar était juste soulagé que l'homme soit là.

"Ce n'est pas tout", murmura Steinar d'un ton passionné. "Dumbledore est allé fouiller dans vos affaires—"

"Monsieur le Ministre, je vais prendre le relais à partir de maintenant, merci." Le ton de Dumbledore était sec et réprimant. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers un Izar silencieux. "Après avoir vu le livre et entendu Lukas jurer que ce n'était pas le sien, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde de jeter un coup d'oeil dans tes affaires. En tant que directeur, j'avais tous les droits de le faire. Je n'ai pas violé ton intimité ; j'ai seulement jeté un oeil à tes livres. Je suis notamment tombé sur celui-ci." Dumbledore lui tendit l'_Eruditio._

Izar ne comprenait pas en quoi ce livre était important dans le cas-présent. Le livre que Voldemort lui avait offert était très pratique. Les pages étaient vierges jusqu'à ce que le lecteur veuille étudier un sujet. Il ou elle n'avait qu'à poser sa baguette sur les pages. Et seulement alors, les pages commençaient à se remplir d'encre sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

En toute logique, les pages de l'_Eruditio_ devaient être vierges.

"Ouvrez-le, Mr Harrison." Le visage de Dumbledore était grave quand il passa le livre à Izar.

Izar étudia le directeur un bref moment avant d'ouvrir le livre. Les pages étaient vierges, comme prévu, seulement, le livre s'ouvrit aussitôt en son milieu. Izar fronça les sourcils quand il repéra le petit paquet de poudre violette. Ses doigts pincèrent le bout du paquet et il le leva vers son visage. A l'intérieur se trouvait la même poudre violette qu'il avait reçu au visage pendant la première Tâche. _Le Venin du Diable._

"Je..." Izar prit un air perdu. "Je ne comprends pas. J'ai toujours ce livre sur moi, quelqu'un l'a sûrement mis dedans—"

"Menteur", siffla Steinar. Derrière lui, les autres juges semblaient surpris et quelque peu contrariés.

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai fait ? Me lancer moi-même cette foutue poudre au visage ?" lança Izar d'un ton agressif, énervé.

"C'est exactement ce que vous avez fait", sourit Bjørn, d'un ton excité. "Vous voulez comploter contre mon fils pour le faire renvoyer du Tournoi. Vous avez détruit son Vigilant puis le vôtre pour qu'on suspecte Lukas d'avoir commis l'infraction. Et en retour, ses propres camarades ont commencé à se méfier de lui et ont pris l'initiative de fouiller sa chambre. Ils ont comme par hasard trouvé le livre que _vous_ avez placé dans ses affaires d'école, celui où l'article sur le Venin du Diable est entouré. Il est évident que ça donnerait l'impression que Lukas est coupable. Mais vous n'aviez pas prévu que Dumbledore trouve la preuve dans vos affaires que c'était _vous_ qui vous étiez vous-même lancé cette poudre au visage pour faire accuser un autre Champion. Un Champion dont l'école a gagné tous les Tournois depuis qu'on a recommencé à l'organiser."

Un applaudissement retentit dans la salle de classe avant même que quiconque ne puisse répliquer.

"Dieu, Monsieur le Ministre, c'est une bonne théorie." La voix de Jedusor ronronnait littéralement. "Faites-moi le plaisir, je vous prie, de me dire combien de temps il vous a fallu pour trouver tout ça ? Votre esprit lent n'était sûrement pas tout seul pour y arriver."

Le visage de Bjørn devint rouge de rage. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'étiez pas invité."

Jedusor ouvrit la bouche, feignant la surprise, parcourant la pièce du regard. "Je vois mon Champion ici, qui s'avère être mineur, sans son conseiller. Pourquoi ne serais-je donc pas invité ?"

"Mr Harrison est le Champion de Poudlard, Mr Jedusor", gronda Dumbledore. "Ma présence est suffisante."

En dépit du sérieux de la situation, Izar ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin. Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, s'avérait avoir des _couilles_. C'était une remarque plutôt intelligente à dire devant l'arrogant Tom Jedusor. Mais comment Jedusor allait-il le prendre ?

Du coin de l'oeil, Izar regarda les sourcils de Jedusor se lever de surprise, moqueur. "Oui, mais c'est aussi le Champion de _Grande-Bretagne_. Pardonnez-moi, mais vous dirigez seulement Poudlard, pas toute la Grande-Bretagne. C'est _moi_ qui en suis en charge."

Izar résista à l'envie de rire. Réagir ainsi ne ferait que montrer quelle partie il prenait dans la conversation. Il était plus convenable de rester neutre.

"Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais cette description correspond au titre de Ministre, Mr Jedusor, pas à celui de Sous-secrétaire de la Magie", répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. De l'autre côté de la pièce, le Ministre Roux toussa poliment dans sa main, ses lunettes épaisses voilant l'amusement sur son visage.

Voldemort lança un regard à Roux avant s'intéresser à nouveau sur Dumbledore. Un sourire cruel déforma ses lèvres. "Pour l'instant", promit l'homme d'un ton mielleux. "Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler d'affaires personnelles ; nous sommes là pour écouter avec un profond intérêt les manigances habiles du Ministre Steinar. S'il vous plait, poursuivez Bjørn. Je suis désolé de vous avoir volé la vedette, vous étiez sur le point d'atteindre le point culminant de votre discours. Dommage." L'homme claqua la langue.

Izar ricana.

Le visage cramoisi, Bjørn se tourna vers Izar et pointa un doigt dans sa direction. "Je parie que vous complotez avec le Sous-secrétaire, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? Il a mis votre nom dans la Coupe. Je le _sais_." Bjørn se tourna vers les juges.

"Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin", s'exclama le Ministre Roux. "Nous discutions de l'usage du Venin du Diable, pas de qui a inscrit qui dans le Tournoi. Je suis sûr, Mr Steinar, que nous pourrions facilement élucider le complot derrière l'introduction dans la Coupe du nom de _votre fils_."_  
_

Steinar souffla par le nez, ignorant Roux. "Jedusor a mis le nom du garçon dans la Coupe parce qu'il avait déjà tout planifié. Jedusor ne supporte pas l'idée que la Grande-Bretagne soit à nouveau l'école la moins bien classée cette année, la _nation_ la moins bien classée. Il a donc monté un coup contre les norvégiens. Car nous sommes, clairement, la meilleure école, la plus grande menace contre eux." Steinar gonfla sa poitrine, la fierté irradiant ses traits.

"Clairement ?" Le Ministre français se leva. Izar n'avait jamais vu l'homme aussi énergique. "Et comment avez-vous compris tout ça ?"

Bjørn lança un grognement au Ministre français. "_Les français_", cracha l'homme comme une injure. "Dieu merci, cet incident est arrivé. Sinon, vous ne seriez pas actuellement à la première place."

Roux rougit ; son accent français s'accentua. "Vous osez ? Nous, les français, n'avons pas besoin de monter de complot pour dissimuler le fait que nous avons perdu un match. Non, par contre cela s'applique aux _norvégiens_."

Izar se rassit plus confortablement, observant la querelle. Madame Maxime, tout comme les directeurs Karkaroff et Dumbledore, se tenait au fond de la pièce, loin de la dispute. Izar réalisa alors que ce Tournoi était seulement politique. Son objectif n'était plus d'apprendre à connaître des étudiants d'autres nations ; c'était pour donner l'occasion à des hommes politiques de pavaner. C'était aussi personnel, très personnel.

Il leva les yeux vers Jedusor, remarquant que l'homme le regardait déjà. A juger de l'air supérieur que Jedusor arborait, Izar supposait que l'homme s'était attendu à ce que tout cela arrive. Jedusor lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de tendre la main. Déconcerté, Izar regarda ses genoux et remarqua l'_Eruditio_. Il attrapa le livre en cuir et le passa au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Sous-secrétaire le prit avant de l'ouvrir à l'endroit où se trouvait le paquet de Venin du Diable. Il regarda la substance pensivement avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Ses longs doigts tapotèrent joyeusement sa poche avant de tendre le livre à Izar.

L'homme eut un sourire en coin puis caressa tendrement la nuque d'Izar. Il se raidit au contact, une sensation étrange contractant son estomac.

"Si je puis me permettre d'interrompre", commença Jedusor, faisant taire les hommes qui se chamaillaient toujours. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'homme le plus grand de la salle. Les doigts glissèrent de sa nuque quand Jedusor fit un pas vers l'assemblée. "Considérant que nous n'allons nul part sur le sujet qui nous réunis, je pense que nous devrions mettre fin à cette réunion. Il n'y a aucune preuve tangible. Un étudiant ou un adulte aurait pu mettre le Venin du Diable dans le livre de Mr Harrison. Comme il l'a dit, il l'emmène partout avec lui."

Le Ministre Bjørn Steinar bouillait littéralement.

"Concernant votre Champion, Mr Steinar, on peut imaginer le même scénario. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi quelqu'un a voulu créer une situation si contrariante. Néanmoins, elle nous appelle à être plus attentifs à la sécurité des étudiants."

"Vous avez raison, Mr Jedusor." Dumbledore s'avança, les abeilles sur sa robe bourdonnant joyeusement. Izar les regarda, méfiant. "Mettons fin à cette réunion en attendant de collecter des preuves supplémentaires."

Ce fut à celui qui sortait le plus vite de la pièce. Madame Maxime se rua la première, inclinant la tête avant de passer la porte. Le Ministre Roux la suivit de près, le directeur Karkaroff et Dumbledore sur ses talons. Le Ministre Steinar hésita, ses traits gracieux encore déformés par la colère. "Je garde un oeil sur vous, tous les deux", souffla l'homme, menaçant. Jedusor se contenta d'un sourire agréable. "Vous n'aurez pas mon fils."

L'homme partit dans un tourbillon de robes.

"Une soirée des plus... agréables", observa Izar dès que tous les juges se furent enfuis. Jedusor rit doucement, exprimant son accord.

La main de l'homme se tendit à nouveau vers lui, seulement cette fois-ci, Izar sut qu'il ne demandait pas à voir le livre. Hésitant un instant, il plaça sa main dans celle de Jedusor. L'homme enveloppa ses doigts autour de la main d'Izar avant de l'aider à se mettre debout. Quand Izar se fut levé, il fut encore plus conscient de la main tenant toujours la sienne.

"Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil", ordonna Jedusor. "Et j'attends de toi que tu reviennes me trouver en cas de rechute. Quoique", commença l'homme, un petit sourire illuminant son visage, "je ne serai pas surpris que tu fasses des cauchemars sur les dernières robes de Dumbledore. Les tenues de l'homme ont semblé être tes hallucinations préférées à l'ancienne maison de mon père. Ca et les crapauds."

Izar sourit, content de remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul à être perturbé par les robes du vieil homme.

Jedusor relâcha la main d'Izar pour la tendre vers ses cheveux. Il joua avec une boucle. "J'ai beaucoup aimé le temps passé ensemble", ronronna-t-il. "J'aurais simplement aimé que ce soit en des conditions moins sérieuses."

"J'essaierai de ne pas m'empoisonner avant, j'imagine", dit Izar d'une voix moqueuse, légèrement affecté par la proximité de l'homme. "Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser deviner nos plans, n'est-ce pas ?"

Jedusor éloigna sa main, un sourire dangereux sur le visage. Izar fut interloqué par la cruauté cachée derrière. Les yeux marrons charmeurs étincelèrent derrière ses lunettes et Jedusor tapota la joue d'Izar. "Non, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire ça."

Avec une dernière tape sur sa joue, Jedusor se glissa en-dehors de la pièce, aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

Izar fixa l'endroit où Jedusor s'était tenu un instant auparavant.

Merlin.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Pfiou ! Un chapitre interminable à traduire — et à corriger, s'exclame ma beta ! —, mais tellement passionnant que nous avons mis les bouchées doubles et hop! le voilà avec plusieurs jours d'avance ! Autant dire que l'avertissement d'EpicSolemnity était inutile, car ce chapitre est génial — j'imagine que vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Sirius, Regulus et Izar, puis une petite péripétie inattendue arrivera. Je ne vais pas vous gâcher le plaisir et vais donc me contenter de dire ça :) A très _très_ vite !


	18. Partie I Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Les couloirs étaient enfin calmes, alors qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle de classe du professeur Black. Le moment après le dîner était consacré aux devoirs pour de la majorité des étudiants, et heureusement, la salle de classe de Black se situait loin des turbulents Gryffondors et Poufsouffles. Il avait eu une migraine après les jacassements incessants d'aujourd'hui. Izar avait espéré qu'après son retour à Poudlard, hier, il allait pouvoir retomber dans une certaine routine. Il avait eu cours, quelques chose qui aurait dû détourner son attention de tous ses problèmes.

Il avait été bien stupide...

Les étudiants n'avaient cessé de parler de l'attaque. Ils avaient fixé Izar dans les couloirs, les yeux écarquillés, enchantés de sa simple présence. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. Ils étaient venus le voir pour lui demander ce que ça avait été d'être sous les soins du Sous-secrétaire Jedusor, ses impressions dans la forêt, s'il savait qui l'avait attaqué. C'était une liste interminable de questions et heureusement, Daphné était restée à ses côtés la majeure partie de la journée. Elle l'avait calmé à chaque fois qu'il avait eu envie de s'enfuir et avait tenu éloigné tous les étudiants qui ne _méritaient_ pas de l'approcher de trop près.

Toute la journée, il n'eut de cesse d'apercevoir deux étudiants qui s'étaient révélés être de vraies plaies. Drago et Granger.

Izar n'avait cessé de surprendre le blond en train de le fixer depuis l'autre bout de la Grande Salle ou des salles de classe, le regard assoiffé. Chaque fois que Drago avait surpris Izar en train de le regarder, il avait détourné le regard, les sourcils froncés. Izar n'avait pas non plus manqué de voir les regards envieux que son cousin avait lancés à Daphné.

Et il y avait Granger. Elle était aussi mauvaise que Drago. La Sang-de-Bourbe le fixait silencieusement, l'observant du coin de l'oeil. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires, c'était bien _elle_. Izar connaissait ce regard. Elle pensait tout savoir sur ce qui arrivait autour d'elle, comme si c'était évident. Izar avait usé de cette expression des années auparavant. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne réalise que les choses n'étaient pas noires ou blanches.

Izar était heureux d'avoir un cours particulier avec son cher oncle. Sirius n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il se l'était imaginé. Son oncle était généralement calme et retenu et était un excellent enseignant. D'autres fois, l'homme essayait de sortir une blague sournoise à laquelle Izar ne réagissait pas, pas le moins du monde amusé. L'homme avait arrêté de lui parler de Regulus depuis qu'Izar avait nié avoir le moindre lien avec la famille Black. Néanmoins, son oncle continuait parfois de le regarder fixement, une expression médusée sur le visage.

C'était tout à fait agaçant.

Il arriva finalement devant la porte de la salle de DCFM et marque une pause. Il se demandait si Voldemort serait là aujourd'hui. L'homme avait avoué sans gêne avoir déjà observé ses interactions avec Sirius avant. Il avait sûrement des choses plus importantes à faire aujourd'hui que de regarder Izar se ramasser lamentablement ? C'était du moins ce qu'Izar espérait.

Levant la main, il marqua une nouvelle pause pour observer sa main gauche. Parce que les cours avaient repris aussitôt, Izar n'avait _toujours _pas eu le temps de se renseigner sur l'anneau. Il prévoyait de le faire juste après son cours particulier avec Sirius. Mais avant ça, il avait décidé de porter une mitaine en cuir à sa main gauche. Le gant était juste assez long pour dissimuler l'anneau des regards curieux. Il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre aux questions ennuyeuses d'_enfants_ après tout.

Soupirant bruyamment, il toqua à la porte, irrité.

"Rentrez", l'invita Sirius d'un ton distrait depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Izar entra dans la salle de classe, remarquant l'autre silhouette assise avec Sirius derrière le bureau. Pendant un instant, il eut du mal à distinguer Sirius de l'autre personne. Ce dernier était plus petit et avait les cheveux plus courts. Peut-être fut-ce pour cette raison qu'Izar eut du mal à réaliser que c'était Regulus. L'homme avait l'air plus propre — bien plus digne de la grande famille aristocratique qu'était la famille Black que la dernière fois qu'Izar l'avait vu. Assis à côté de Sirius, Izar remarqua de nombreuses différences et quelques similarités entre les deux hommes.

Izar siffla entre ses dents serrés, sentant quelque chose se contracter dans sa poitrine à la vue de son père. Trop de choses s'étaient passées pour qu'il réfléchisse aux conséquences d'avoir cédé au chantage de Voldemort, en épargnant ainsi la vie d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Une part d'Izar savait qu'il avait évité de penser à Regulus depuis lors, simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser à son audacieuse décision de lui sauver la vie. Un homme qui n'avait même pas essayé de rentrer dans la sienne jusqu'à maintenant.

_Il ne savait pas que tu existais..._

Izar secoua la tête, tournant le dos à Sirius et Regulus. Il était sur le point de sortir quand la porte lui claqua au visage.

"Izar", l'appela Regulus, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

Izar resta immobile. Derrière lui, il entendait les pas de quelqu'un qui l'approchait. A l'allure posée et raffinée, Izar déduisit que c'était Regulus. Sirius possédait une allure plus arrogante et un pas plus lourd. Des mains chaudes le saisirent par les épaules et le retournèrent.

Izar fut englouti dans une ferme étreinte. Sa tête fut contrainte de rester en place alors que Regulus l'embrassait sur la tempe avant de poser le front d'Izar sur son épaule. Il était trop faible pour refuser un salut aussi intime, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, les gestes tendres de Regulus lui furent libérateurs. Se haïssant, il se surpris à s'appuyer un peu plus contre Regulus. L'homme resserra son étreinte en retour.

"Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien", murmura l'homme à son oreille, ses bras toujours serrés autour d'Izar. Après une dernière étreinte, Regulus recula de quelques pas, ses mains toujours sur ses épaules. Ses yeux gris étudièrent Izar, cherchant la moindre égratignure. "Je dois t'exprimer mon ravissement après ta performance de l'autre jour. Tu as été formidable." Regulus sourit d'un air fier. "J'aurais juste souhaité que ça ne se finisse pas si désagréablement."

Izar tenta un sourire ; ce fut plus une grimace. Au-dessus de l'épaule de Regulus, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius. L'homme était étonnamment calme et posé pour quelqu'un qui venait de découvrir que son petit frère était en vie. L'homme fit un clin d'oeil à Izar quand il remarqua son regard.

Izar détourna les yeux et les posa sur les bureaux vides. "Est-ce que le professeur Rogue sait que tu es allé voir Voldemort ?" questionna doucement Izar, trop bas pour que Sirius l'entende.

Les mains de Regulus glissèrent des épaules d'Izar. Le moment de joie fut lavé sans ménagement de son visage. "Il sait." Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur la main d'Izar. Regulus pâlit ; son corps se raidit. "Je... _il_ a trouvé ma faiblesse et l'a habillement exploité comme n'importe quel Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait fait. Izar, mon fils, tu n'avais pas à accepter cet anneau. J'aurais souffert avec joie—"

"Je ne veux pas en parler", dit Izar d'un ton sec et froid. Il enroula sa manche autour de sa main gauche. "Tu sais pour l'anneau ? Il te l'a dit ?" accusa Izar.

Regulus eut l'air sincèrement déconcerté. "Oui. Je me sens encore plus mal que tu aies cédé à son chantage."

"J'ai épargné ta vie", siffla froidement Izar. "Il allait te tuer si je n'acceptais pas."

Des mains chaudes caressèrent doucement ses joues. "Et je te serai à jamais redevable pour ton sacrifice, Izar. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention que mes actes d'il y a quinze ans se retournent contre toi, la personne la plus innocente parmi toutes celles qui y ont été impliquées. C'était... presque comme s'il attendait de trouver une raison de te faire chanter avec l'anneau. J'ai pensé qu'en allant le trouver, je vous épargnerai tous les deux, toi et Severus. Il savait que j'étais en vie depuis des années. Il _attendait _juste patiemment que je vienne le voir", expliqua calmement Regulus. Sirius se leva et traversa la salle. Regulus dut le remarquer, car il demanda rapidement : "Sais-tu ce que l'anneau implique ? Te l'a-t-il dit ?"

"Non." Izar éloigna son visage des mains de Regulus. Il était dur avec lui, il le savait, mais il était trop accablé par tout se qui se passait pour s'en soucier.

Regulus éloigna avec réticence ses mains d'Izar. Son visage avait l'air aussi hanté que le jour où Izar l'avait vu à La Tête de Sanglier. Il savait que l'homme se sentait responsable de ses actes. Et il savait aussi que Regulus pensait que c'était sa faute si Izar avait accepté l'anneau.

A ce moment-là, Izar était trop sur les nerfs pour le convaincre du contraire.

"Je suis venu pour te parler de Lily", commença Regulus une fois que Sirius fut à portée de voix. "J'ai lentement commencé à regagner de l'influence au Ministère. Et les propriétés de la famille ont été rouvertes pour notre usage, dès que tu auras décidé de faire savoir publiquement que je suis ton père", l'informa Regulus.

_Pour notre usage_. Izar détourna la tête, le coeur lourd. Tout allait bien trop vite.

Il se sentait proche de l'évanouissement.

Mais Regulus poursuivit, ne remarquant pas sa perte de contrôle.

"Je suis venu parler à Sirius. Je lui ai dit avoir découvert que tu étais mon fils et lui ai parlé de l'implication de Lily."

"Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il en est", informa Izar, se sentant légèrement insulté. "Je pensais que Sirius était ami avec Lily et James Potter. Pourquoi es-tu venu le voir ?" Izar pensait, et apparemment il se trompait, que Sirius et Regulus n'avaient jamais été très proches. Apparemment, quelque chose dans le passé avait changé quelque chose à leur relation.

"Je l'étais", dit Sirius à la place de Regulus alors que son père le fixait, inquiet. Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent, soucieux. Est-ce qu'Izar ne cachait pas assez bien ses émotions ? Ou Regulus était-il simplement doué pour lire les gens ? "Il y a eu quelques problèmes—"

"Nous en parlerons plus tard", l'interrompit Regulus d'une voix douce. "J'ai besoin de te parler de Lily, Izar. Elle est en pleine agitation. On m'a informé que Lily était restée dans l'ombre pendant près de quinze ans, pas très dynamique socialement parlant. Avec les rumeurs de mon retour, elle est devenu plus active. J'ai bien peur qu'elle tente quelque chose pour nous séparer."

Izar lâcha un petit rire, pris de vertige . "Je suis désolé." Il recula d'un pas. Ca lui était difficile de respirer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il ainsi ? "Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. Je ne peux vraiment pas."

Sirius fit un geste pour retenir Izar, mais la main de Regulus l'arrêta rapidement. Les yeux de son père reflétait sa détresse quand Izar fit volte-face. Sans hésitation, il ouvrit la porte et s'échappa de la salle de classe. Aussitôt, ses joues reprirent de la couleur et les battements de son coeur ralentirent.

Il réalisa qu'il avait poussé son corps à son maximum. Ce n'était pas nécessairement son corps, c'était plus son esprit qui avait dû encaisser le coup — ses émotions.

La Marque des Ténèbres, le Portoloin que Voldemort lui avait ordonné de fabriquer, la baguette, le Tournoi politique, ses cours particuliers en duel, les hallucinations, l'anneau, Regulus, et maintenant Lily et les autres membres de la famille Black... C'en était trop pour lui à cet instant.

Izar s'appuya contre le mur devant la bibliothèque, fixant le couloir d'un regard absent. Peut-être était-il dans cet état car il n'avait jamais eu à se concentrer sur autre chose que son travail scolaire pendant la majeure partie de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu d'engagements sociaux, ni d'attentes. Et cette année était arrivée si vite et si violemment, qu'il luttait pour arriver à jongler avec tout à la fois.

Ses yeux se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur sa main gauche. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'anneau sous son gant, mais il était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait aussi avec précision de la culpabilité sur le visage de Regulus. Izar avait toujours été doué pour lire les gens et il savait que Regulus était extrêmement abattu qu'Izar ait accepté l'anneau. Même si Izar aurait aimé pouvoir en vouloir à son père, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer Regulus à ce sujet.

Voldemort avait toujours su que Regulus était en vie. S'il avait décidé de rester caché après son retour, avant d'oser approcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'aurait qu'intensifié la colère de Voldemort. L'homme avait su qu'Izar lui mentait ce jour-là à La Tête de Sanglier. Et quand Regulus avait pointé le bout de son nez, c'était presque comme si Voldemort avait attendu que _quelque chose_ de ce genre arrive pour pouvoir faire chanter Izar. C'était comme si l'homme avait déjà pensé à l'anneau avant même que Regulus ne débarque en Grande-Bretagne.

Même si Izar avait refusé l'anneau pour épargner les vies de Regulus et Severus, il était _plus_ que certain qu'il aurait finit par avoir l'anneau au doigt. Voldemort aurait juste usé d'une autre tactique de chantage. Pour des raisons inexpliquées, Voldemort avait besoin de cet anneau au doigt d'Izar.

Mais pourquoi ?

Une part d'Izar désirait retourner dans le bureau de Sirius pour entendre ce que Regulus avait à dire. L'homme essayait sincèrement de comprendre et d'aider Izar. Il le savait. Mais c'était aussi difficile de se convaincre d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'ait à sa charge. Il avait pris l'habitude de vivre seul. Et il ne savait pas s'il était capable d'entendre parler de Lily et de leur passé pour le moment. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas repris un minimum le contrôle sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

"Izar ?" questionna prudemment une voix. A travers ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur le visage, Izar leva les yeux vers Daphné. La petite jeune-femme était sur la pointe des pieds et se penchait vers lui pour mieux voir son visage. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Non", murmura calmement Izar. Il s'éloigna du mur, essayant d'adopter une expression plus froide et indifférente. "Mais ça ira."

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et tendit la main pour frotter gentiment son bras de ses doigts manucurés. "Tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me voir." Izar hocha la tête en réponse. Elle rigola. "Quelque chose me dit que tu ne viendrais pas de toute façon. Tu préfères broyer du noir seul dans ton coin."

"A l'évidence", répondit Izar. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose d'autre, ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit groupe de personnes derrière Daphné. C'était tous des Serpentards, de septième et sixième année. Ils parlaient calmement ensemble, l'air vraiment ébranlés. Daphné se retourna pour voir ce qui avait capté son attention, avec de se retourner vers lui.

L'héritière Greengrass soupira, l'air troublée. "J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose, Izar. Mais je comprendrais totalement si tu ne voulais pas. Si j'étais à ta place, je refuserais—"

"Quoi ?" demanda Izar, trop tendu pour écouter Daphné tourner autour du pot.

Les lèvres de la sorcière se pincèrent avant qu'elle ne s'approche un peu plus d'Izar. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses bras pour se stabiliser. "Je devine que tu n'as pas lu les journaux récemment ? Etonnamment, passé les cinq premières pages, il y a des articles sur autre chose que le Tournoi."

"Vraiment ?"

Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement. "Vraisemblablement." Elle jeta un regard au groupe derrière elle. Quelques Serpentards n'avaient pas l'air contents qu'elle soit en train de lui parler. Mais d'autres semblaient retrouver le moral, dans l'attente de sa réaction. "Le père de Théodore Nott a été récemment condamné à deux ans de prison à Azkaban. Il est malade, Izar, le père de Nott. Il ne survivras pas une semaine à Azkaban, encore moins deux ans." Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux verts de Daphné. "Théodore est plutôt contrarié. Il a perdu sa mère quand il avait quatre ans. Il était proche de son père, très proche."

Izar regarda à nouveau le groupe d'étudiants, remarquant le plus grand et mince d'entre eux. Ses yeux étaient sur Izar, désespérés et furieux.

"Il m'a demandé de te demander..." Daphné marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

"Il veut que j'aide son père à s'évader d'Azkaban ?" tenta Izar, légèrement moqueur. Azkaban était impossible à assiéger, encore moins par un groupe de lycéens.

"Non", le réprimanda Daphné. "Il veut que tu l'aides à obtenir vengeance. Il s'avère qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe, Cory Appleton, a balancé le père de Théodore. Il a informé le Ministère que Nott possédait plusieurs objets illégaux dans sa maison, des artefacts de magie noire non-enregistrés au Ministère. Le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor a fait de son mieux pour libérer Mr Nott, mais les preuves étaient là. Notre Maître n'a pu que réduire sa sentence de cinq à deux ans."

Izar lacha un petit soupir. "Qu'est-ce que Nott prévoit de faire ?"

"Tuer", murmura doucement Daphné. "Je ne l'en blâme pas", le défendit-elle ardemment, "Appleton est vieux Sang-de-Bourbe qui prend plaisir à faire enfermer d'innocentes personnes. Mr Nott avait ces artefacts dans sa cave depuis des décennies. La plupart ont appartenu au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou aux ancêtres de leur famille. Il n'y a jamais touché. Et maintenant, en phase terminale de sa maladie, il est envoyé en prison et sera probablement mort dans moins d'une semaine."

La jeune-fille devenait bien trop émotionnelle au goût d'Izar.

"C'est imprudent", dit finalement Izar. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'il le découvre..." Izar marqua une pause, réalisant. "C'est pour ça que Nott veut que je l'accompagne, n'est-ce pas ? Il pense que parce qu'il semble que je reçoive les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'en sortira sans trop souffrir."

Daphné lâcha un petit grognement. "Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, les Serpentards qui ne sont pas jaloux de toi ou te haïssent à cause de ton statut de sang, t'admirent parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tient en haute estime. Ils pensent que tu seras en quelque sorte son successeur. Ils veulent se rapprocher de toi. Nott en particulier."

Théodore s'approcha, le reste des Serpentards restant à l'écart. Izar observa le Serpentard qui s'avançait. Le garçon était grand et maigre, avec des traits similaires à ceux d'un lapin. Ses yeux étaient larges, en amande comme ceux d'Izar, et un petit nez assez pointu surmontait une bouche tout aussi petite. Izar remarqua les deux grandes dents à l'avant de sa bouche. Elles n'étaient pas aussi larges que celles de Granger, mais quand même plus larges que la moyenne.

Ses yeux bleus étaient insipides et le blanc de ses yeux était rouge à force de pleurer, supposa Izar. Le garçon se tenait droit, comme tous les sang-pur. "Je ne me suis jamais officiellement présenté." La voix de Théodore était forte et dépourvue de toute émotion. "Je suis Théodore Nott ; c'est un plaisir de faire enfin proprement ta connaissance, Izar."

Le garçon tendit sa main, révélant un large anneau de famille sur son auriculaire. Izar retint un soupir avant de serrer la main du garçon.

"Es-tu certain de vouloir le faire ?" questionna doucement Izar. Il profitait du fait que les autres Serpentards ne les entendent pas. Nott se serait senti insulté. "Tu y as réfléchi à tête reposée ?"

Les sourcils de Nott se froncèrent, l'émotion voilant à nouveau ses traits. "Je veux venger mon père." Les mots sortirent dans un souffle passionné. Aucune larme ne s'échappa des yeux de Théodore, mais les larmes n'auraient fait que tempérer la colère qui brulait dans son regard. "Je le ferais avec ou sans ton aide. Je souhaite juste que tu m'accompagnes."

"Il a besoin que quelqu'un de plus haut-placé l'accompagne. Nous avons besoin de faire ça aussi vite et proprement que possible et tu es le seul à pouvoir nous y aider", fit remarquer logiquement Daphné. "Tu es le sorcier le plus mûr parmi tous les étudiants, Izar. On a besoin de toi, au moins pour tempérer les plus agressifs." Elle indiqua des personnes du regard, jetant un coup d'oeil aux autres Serpentards derrière elle.

Izar savait que si Voldemort le découvrait, l'homme serait furieux. Il n'avait eu que de brefs aperçus de la furie de l'homme, mais il se gardait bien de la provoquer. "Allez chercher vos affaires de Mangemort", souffla Izar. "Retrouvez-moi ici à la bibliothèque avec vos affaires dans vos sacs. D'ici, nous marcherons jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite pour transplaner." Il marqua une pause. "Où, exactement, habite Appleton ?"

"Près du Chemin de Traverse, en fait", répondit Daphné pour Nott.

Izar hocha la tête, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vite, alors qu'il regardait les Serpentards partir pour les cachots.

_Près du Chemin de Traverse._

Izar jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son anneau avant de se ruer à la bibliothèque. Il avait juste besoin de quelques minutes pour faire des recherches sur l'anneau. Ca le rongeait complètement, un fardeau constant sur ses épaules.

Trouvant une table à l'écart, Izar sortit l'_Eruditio_. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il ouvrait le livre, sa baguette posée sur les pages vierges. "Anneaux magiques ou anneaux rituels", entonna-t-il. Sous sa baguette, de l'encre commença à former des lettres le long des pages aux bordures dorées.

Il s'assit, attendant patiemment que le livre finisse de livrer ses secrets. Une fois qu'il eut semblé finir, Izar parcourut rapidement les pages, regardant chaque anneau et passant de l'un à l'autre dès qu'il ne correspondait pas à celui à son doigt.

Finalement, environ au milieu du livre, il tomba sur une image de son anneau et de celui auquel il était relié, celui de Voldemort. Les yeux d'Izar s'écarquillèrent brièvement devant la quantité d'informations. Le texte reprenait en détail l'histoire de l'anneau, expliquant qu'il était très fréquemment utilisé depuis les temps médiévaux et encore aujourd'hui.

_L'anneau Celte revêt plusieurs usages dans les familles de sang-purs. La plupart du temps, l'anneau Celte est utilisé pour lier un tuteur à son héritier. Il ne faut pas croire qu'il n'est utilisé qu'à l'intérieur d'une même famille. Si son propriétaire souhaite déclarer un enfant, en-dehors de la famille, comme héritier, l'anneau Celte servira de lien. L'initiateur porte l'alliance en argent et offre à son héritier l'alliance en titane noir. De nombreux enchantements peuvent être manipulés à travers les alliances Celtes ; parmi eux, certains peuvent créer une dépendance chez l'héritier. Le Ministère de la Magie, depuis de nombreuses années, se prononce pour l'interdiction des anneaux Celtes de par leur nature contraignante. Malheureusement, les anneaux Celtes courent dans les familles de sang-purs depuis des siècles, il serait donc impossible de confisquer des objets autant usités._

_L'anneau Celte, bien que relevant de la magie noire en bien des aspects, peut également être d'heureuse circonstance. Les familles qui ne peuvent avoir d'héritier peuvent faire usage de ces alliances pour adopter officiellement des enfants. Au fil du temps, l'anneau Celte peut s'ajuster pour transmettre une partie de la signature physique et chimique du tuteur à son héritier. Les années passant, l'héritier peut finir par se confondre avec un enfant naturel._

_Bien que les anneaux Celtes aient été à l'origine utilisés pour lier un tuteur à son héritier, ils peuvent également être utilisés entre un couple fiancé de sang-purs. Les femmes sang-purs se doivent de respecter les traditions avant leur mariage dans le monde magique. Elles se doivent de rester pures jusqu'à la nuit de leurs noces. L'anneau Celte interdit tout échange sexuel jusqu'à—_

Izar ferma le livre, grimaçant. Voldemort avait piégé Izar pour qu'il devienne son héritier ? L'homme n'était-il pas immortel ?

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens et Izar comprenait pourquoi Voldemort voulait qu'il vienne le voir après avoir découvert les propriétés de l'anneau. D'après le texte, l'initiateur, Voldemort donc, pouvait manipuler l'anneau pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il veule. Transférer son ADN et ses traits de personnalité faisaient partie des choses que Voldemort pouvait accomplir à travers l'anneau. Et il y avait aussi une connexion que l'homme était en capacité de mettre en place, une connexion qui rendrait Izar dépendant de lui.

Il y avait une quantité illimitée de choses que l'anneau pouvait faire, si Voldemort le souhaitait. Et même si Izar _allait_ aller voir l'homme pour discuter de l'anneau, allait-il enfin connaître la vérité ? Découvrirait-il vraiment comment Voldemort avait l'intention de le manipuler à travers l'anneau ?

Pour le moment, Izar ne se sentait pas différent. Il ne se sentait pas plus dépendant de l'homme qu'avant. Et il n'avait pas remarqué le moindre changement physique non plus. Mais Izar était sûr que jamais Jedusor n'utiliserait l'anneau pour qu'il devienne aussi grand que lui. Il n'avait rien à y gagner. Par contre, il _pouvait_ imaginer Jedusor l'utiliser pour transmettre une partie de sa personnalité à Izar. Si Jedusor était sérieux sur le fait qu'Izar devienne son héritier, l'homme le voudrait plus accompli socialement et plus doué en manoeuvres politiques.

Izar soupira, ses mains frottant son visage épuisé. Si ce soir, tout se déroulait comme prévu, il irait voir Jedusor le lendemain. L'homme se trouvait généralement à Poudlard pendant plusieurs heures la journée, avant de partir le soir venu.

Ce soir, il allait prendre le temps de s'imprégner des informations sur les propriétés de l'anneau. Il y avait juste trop de possibilités. A sa connaissance, Voldemort pouvait tout aussi bien utiliser l'anneau comme un simple symbole politique.

_Près du Chemin de Traverse._

Izar se redressa dans sa chaise, content de lui. Voldemort pouvait deviner les mensonges, oui. Peut-être encore plus à travers leurs anneaux connectés. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas deviner les demi-mensonges, pas vrai ? S'il se faisait attraper en-dehors du château, Voldemort leur demanderait où ils étaient allés. Izar pourrait sincèrement répondre qu'il aidait Nott à se venger. Mais rien ne l'obligeait à dire à Voldemort qu'il était allé chez Ollivander.

C'était la solution _parfaite_. Izar pouvait en apprendre plus sur la composition de la baguette de Voldemort sans que l'homme ne le sache. Et en retour, il pourrait travailler sur la Marque des Ténèbres dans l'intimité de sa salle commune. Il aurait toutes les informations nécessaires.

Un sourire narquois illuminait son visage quand il se releva, jetant son livre dans son sac. Il devait aller à la salle commune de Serdaigle pour récupérer ses affaires de Mangemort. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse partir, une silhouette lui barra le chemin.

"Je veux venir avec vous", déclara Drago ; le menton relevé pour signifier sa détermination.

Izar fronça les sourcils. Ca ne le surprenait pas que Drago soit au courant de la vengeance de Nott. Les Serpentards étaient plutôt soudés. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble et gardaient leurs secrets à l'intérieur de leur Maison, et nul part ailleurs. Izar était juste un peu surpris que Drago veuille accompagner le groupe. Après tout, Nott était un solitaire à Serpentard. Il ne se sentait pas le besoin de suivre Drago partout comme les autres le faisaient.

"Et j'aimerais m'excuser de mon emportement ce soir-là au dîner, il y a quelques semaines. C'était vraiment déplacé, très indélicat."

Izar eut un sourire moqueur. "Tu t'es déjà excusé dans l'infirmerie, Malefoy."

"Non." Drago secoua la tête, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. "Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit à l'infirmerie ce jour-là. Te voir en danger pendant la première Tâche m'a fait réaliser que tu n'avais pas eu le choix. Ils t'ont forcé à participer au Tournoi." Le blond offrit un sourire narquois. "Et j'ai également réalisé que je n'aurais pas apprécié les hallucinations du Venin du Diable. Alors... je suis content que ça soit toi."

Izar leva les yeux au ciel, consterné. Toujours faire confiance à Drago pour prononcer des excuses avec une pointe d'arrogance.

"Acceptées", concéda Izar d'un ton amer. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Malefoy allait le harceler dans les couloirs de Poudlard si Izar n'acceptait pas ses excuses. Une autre partie d'Izar, quoique petite, avait un peu pitié de Drago. Il réalisait que le garçon faisait toujours de son mieux pour rendre son père fier. Que son père ait aussi durement briser le rêve de son fils de participer au Tournoi était quand même légèrement... désolant.

"Va chercher tes affaires alors", poursuivit Izar.

Drago ouvrit son sac, un masque de Mangemort en nickel déjà fourré à l'intérieur. Les yeux du garçons brillèrent d'une excitation diabolique.

Ca lui rappela vivement Lucius Malefoy.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Le masque pesait lourd sur son visage. Izar ne l'avait encore jamais porté et c'était difficile de s'y habituer. Ses yeux pouvait facilement voir à travers les ouvertures, c'était juste compliqué de sentir quelque chose alourdir son visage.

Il se glissa entre les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Il était suffisamment tard pour que les magasins soient fermés et les propriétaires rentrés chez eux. Izar avait dû se rappeler de métamorphoser ses affaires de Mangemort en quelque chose de moins voyant, juste au cas où il se ferait attraper par un professeur rentrant à l'école. Les livres étaient toujours une bonne idée pour la métamorphose. De cette manière, si un professeur fouillait son sac, il ne pourrait pas tomber sur son masque de Mangemort.

Izar avait interdit que tous les Serpentards les accompagnent. Au lieu ça, il avait autorisé Nott à en choisir deux, en plus de Drago et Daphné. Le garçon avait choisi deux Serpentards de septième année, Peregrine Derrick et Lucian Bole. Un choix sage et réfléchi. Nott n'était pas particulièrement proche d'eux, mais c'était de bons sorciers et pas aussi chahuteurs que les autres. Ou du moins, il le supposait.

Parce que Derrick et Bole étaient les seuls à savoir transplaner, ils avaient dû transplaner avec Drago, Daphné et Izar. Drago s'était entêté, prétextant qu'il savait transplaner. Izar avait lancé un seul regard à son cousin et Drago avait finalement attrapé avec réticence le bras de Bole. Bole et Derrick avait dû faire deux voyages, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner avec plus d'une personne à la fois.

Les cinq Serpentards étaient un peu plus loin du Chemin de Traverse, par chance en train de l'attendre _patiemment_. En restant là-bas, ils ne pourraient pas deviner où il allait. Et Izar préférait que les choses se passent ainsi.

Il était tapi près du magasin d'Ollivander, observant silencieusement le fabriquant de baguette sortir de son magasin. Ollivander siffla quelque chose d'un ton joyeux à travers ses lèvres humides et agita sa baguette pour fermer à clé son magasin. C'était un simple sort de verrouillage ; un qu'Izar pouvait facilement faire tomber. Il s'interrogea sur son geste, mais prit rapidement en considération le fait qu'Ollivander n'avait rien d'intéressant à se faire voler, sinon une baguette illégale et non-enregistrée.

Ollivander marqua une pause dans sa retraite, ses épaules se raidissant. Lentement, l'homme aux cheveux blancs se retourna vers Izar.

Le Serdaigle glissa rapidement derrière l'angle, la tête appuyée contre la pierre froide. Il ne s'autorisa pas à respirer avant d'entendre le sifflement reprendre puis les bruits de pas s'éloigner dans la rue.

Prudemment, Izar pencha sa tête pour inspecter la rue. La nuit avait noyé la rue dans la pénombre. Seules quelques lanternes étaient allumées, insuffisantes pour éclairer les devantures des magasins.

Izar se glissa devant celle d'Ollivander. Sa baguette était déjà dressée quand il repéra l'ombre brillante des protections près du pas de la porte. Sa baguette caressa le bouclier d'un geste affectif. Il roucoula en remarquant la qualité du bouclier, non-surpris que ce ne soit par contre qu'un simple sortilège de verrouillage. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Ollivander soit doué en sortilège ; après tout, son métier était de fabriquer des baguettes.

Mais Izar le fit tomber lentement, couche après couche. Du bout de sa baguette, Izar effleura la première couche du bouclier. Elle flotta dans les airs, telle une cendre en train de s'éteindre. Les volutes de fumée disparurent en quelques secondes, puis il s'attaqua à la seconde couche du bouclier.

Les lèvres d'Izar chantaient l'incantation latine pour faire tomber le bouclier. Ca lui était relativement facile, mais pour les autres, ce genre de choses s'avérait complexe. Il était simplement amoureux de la magie, dans toutes ses formes et toutes ses applications. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il excellait à l'école. Il traitait chaque signature magique comme quelque chose de rare et précieux, que ce soit de la magie blanche ou de la magie noire.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit magico-sensible aidait beaucoup.

Finalement, le bouclier se ternit avant de se dissoudre. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, Izar déverrouilla la porte. Elle s'ouvrit dans un craquement et il se précipita à l'intérieur. L'intérieur du magasin était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs lors de sa première année.

Le bourdonnement constant des baguettes était un son réconfortant pour Izar. Parce qu'il était magico-sensible, il pouvait sentir les baguettes et l'intensité de leur magie. Les baguettes qui contenaient un élément de magie blanche se trouvaient plus au fond du magasin, probablement là où Voldemort avait reçu sa propre baguette. Et exactement où Izar avait également trouvé la sienne.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret de bois devant le grand cahier posé sur le comptoir et parcourut les pages. Les informations sur chaque baguette vendue étaient classées par nom de famille.

Izar marqua une pause à 'Black'. Comme Sirius le lui avait dit un jour, tous les Black possédaient une baguette avec un crin de Sombral. Il fixa le nom de Regulus, imaginant son nom sous celui de son père. Mais le sien était sous 'Harrison', un nom de famille dont Izar s'était toujours demandé l'origine. Etait-ce l'orphelinat qui le lui avait donné ?

Passant rapidement les 'B', il tourna les pages jusqu'aux 'R'. Ses yeux parcoururent le texte jusqu'à tomber sur le nom 'Thomas Elvis Jedusor'.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres quand il commença à lire.

_Longueur : 34,3 cm ; bois : bois d'if ; coeur : plume de Phénix._

"Une plume de phénix", murmura Izar ; ses lèvres tiquèrent. "Qui aurait cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait une baguette avec un composant aussi pur ?" Il tourna son regard vers le magasin poussiéreux. Un rythme magique régulier faisait entendre sa complainte sur la table à côté de lui.

Plus il y pensait et plus Izar réalisait qu'une plume de Phénix correspondait en fait parfaitement à l'homme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était immortel et puissant. Comme le Phénix, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres 'mourrait', il renaîtrait de par son immortalité.

Il baissa les yeux sur le vieux cahier et fronça les sourcils quand il lut ce qui était écrit entre parenthèse à côté du coeur de la baguette de Jedusor.

_(Fumseck - l'oiseau d'Albus)_

Izar se rassit, surpris. Les choses pouvaient-elles être aussi simples ? Ses yeux gris et verts se posèrent à nouveau sur le vieux cahier. Il observa l'encre. Les données sur la baguette de Jedusor étaient écrites d'une encre usée et passée, comme si elles avaient été notées il y a cinquante ans. En revanche, 'Fumseck' semblait avoir été ajouté récemment. Comme si l'homme avait _su_ qu'Izar rentrerait par effraction dans son magasin.

Izar fixait la page, perdu dans ses pensées. Ollivander ne voyait pas Izar comme un mage noir. Mais, encore une fois, il n'était pas non plus totalement _blanc_. Izar supposait que l'homme était juste trop absorbé par son travail — tout était question de savoirs et de traditions de fabrication. L'homme était fasciné de savoir quelle baguette irait avec quel sorcier, qu'importe que le sorcier se tourne vers la magie blanche ou la magie noire. Izar pensait sincèrement qu'Ollivander était simplement heureux qu'il s'intéresse autant à son art, si heureux qu'il était ravi de l'y aider.

Agitant sa baguette en l'air d'un geste paresseux, Izar sursauta quand un étui à baguette trembla sur le bureau. Il fit à nouveau tournoyer sa baguette et l'étui se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, tremblant. Les yeux plissés, Izar tendit prudemment le bras pour toucher l'étui. Rien ne se passa.

Les lèvres pincées, il souleva le couvercle et une baguette en bois apparut. L'intérieur du couvercle indiquait que la baguette était composée d'une plume de Phénix et faisait vingt-huit centimètres. Plus précisément, l'écriture d'Ollivander indiquait que la plume de Phénix venait également de '_l'oiseau d'Albus__', _l'encre plus fraîche que le reste des inscriptions.

"Vieil homme", rit Izar, satisfait, "tu savais..." Il était en train de regarder la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Izar se sentit vraiment heureux. Quelque chose se passait _enfin_ bien.

Il enveloppa ses doigts autour de la baguette, la sortant de son étui. Aussitôt, il sentit de la chaleur. La vague parcourut tout son corps, le rendant plus conscient, plus vivant encore qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant. C'était la même sensation qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait eu sa première baguette, quatre ans auparavant.

Etait-il possible que deux baguettes soient destinées à un même sorcier ? Cette baguette semblait tellement faite pour lui, de manière si _précise_. Elle était presque aussi confortable que sa baguette de Sombral, mais quelque peu étrangère dans sa main. Izar était certain qu'il allait devenir aussi à l'aise avec elle qu'avec sa autre baguette.

Il s'interrogea...

Baissant les yeux sur le gant qui cachait son anneau, il se demanda s'il avait toujours été destiné pour cette baguette, ou si c'était arrivé récemment. Et était-ce l'anneau que Voldemort lui avait offert qui en était à l'origine ? Après tout, l'anneau avait la possibilité de transmettre des traits de personnalité...

Sautant du tabouret, il traversa le magasin et ferma la porte. Replaçant les boucliers, Izar descendit la rue, conscient qu'il avait déjà suffisamment fait attendre les autres.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Intéressant tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Dans le prochain chapitre, beaucoup d'action au programme puisqu'on retrouvera les Serpentards et Izar devant la maison d'Appleton. Ca va chauffer ! A très vite :)


	19. Partie I Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

"C'est la bonne maison ?" questionna Bole son masque en nickel recouvrant son visage. "Tu es sûr à cent pour cent que c'est là que vit Appleton ?"

Les six Mangemorts étaient accroupis à l'extérieur de la maison aux lumières éclairées. Chaque étudiant portait son masque en nickel, sauf le plus petit au milieu du groupe. Izar lança un regard d'avertissement à travers son masque en argent. "Théodore a déjà exprimé avec certitude que c'était la maison du vieux Sang-de-Bourbe", affirma-t-il à voix basse.

"Qui aurait cru que ce vieux rat avait une aussi belle maison ?" songea Peregrine Derrick.

"C'est parce qu'il est devenu riche à force de recevoir de l'argent du Ministère en dénonçant des mages noirs", répondit Nott à voix basse, le regard emplis d'émotions à travers son masque. "Rentrons à l'intérieur." Juste au moment où Théodore s'apprêtait à prendre la tête du groupe pour rentrer, Izar sentit sa Marque le brûler.

Il siffla, attrapant la cape de Théodore pour le tirer en arrière. Cinq paires de yeux se tournèrent vers lui dans l'expectative. "Vous ne l'avez pas senti ?"

"Senti quoi ?" murmura Daphné, en tournant les yeux vers la maison d'Appleton.

"La Marque des Ténèbres", cracha Izar, irrité. _Des enfants._ Etaient-il complètement hermétiques à ce qui se passait autour d'eux ? Ils étaient obnubilés par l'excitation, le frisson du meurtre — de la torture possible. C'était, peut-être, la première fois qu'il allait arracher la vie à quelqu'un. Et ils étaient aveuglés à cause de ça. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas emmené avec eux les autres Serpentards, les plus chahuteurs. "Je l'ai sentie brûler."

Leur attention fut immédiatement attirée à la mention de leur Maître. Leur humeur s'assombrit et ils s'immobilisèrent. "Je ne l'ai pas sentie brûler", lança Nott d'une voix calme.

"Moi non plus", gronda Derrick. Les autres hochèrent la tête, acquiesçant. Seul Drago sembla se maîtriser, sa silhouette accroupie se rapprochant d'Izar. Chaque fois que Drago était entouré de gens qu'il jugeait au même niveau que lui, il tenait sa langue. Peut-être était-ce dû aux douloureuses leçons qu'il avait reçues de son père pendant son enfance. "Tu es juste parano qu'il l'apprenne."

"Oh", commença sinistrement Izar, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres. "Je ne suis pas parano. Je _sais_ qu'il le découvrira. Vous pensez honnêtement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut être berné par une bande de lycéens ? Et lycéennes ?" ajouta-t-il en regardant Daphné.

Ses yeux verts se voilèrent, incertains. "Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que nous attendions pour faire ça, Nott. Izar a raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera _plus_ que furieux s'il le découvre. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à endurer un de ses _Doloris_. Mon père dit qu'ils sont horribles. Il faut des jours pour s'en remettre." Drago acquiesça silencieusement, ses yeux gris fixant Izar.

"Très bien", cracha Nott. "Vous cinq restez là. J'irai tout seul à l'intérieur. Ce n'est qu'un vieux Sang-de-Bourbe. Notre Maître sera content que nous suivions sa doctrine."

"Ne sois pas idiot", grogna Izar, tirant à nouveau Nott en arrière en se penchant un peu plus vers lui. "Tu crois pouvoir débarquer là-dedans et annoncer ton arrogante présence ? Non", aboya Izar. "Il y a des boucliers tout autour de la maison. Tu n'auras pas fait un pas que tu te retrouveras prisonnier. Et il y a une grande quantité de magie qui émane de cette maison. Bien plus que des maisons voisines."

Le Serpentard le plus âgé, Bole, le fixa d'un air perplexe avec ses yeux bleus. "Comment tu sais ça ?" Il jeta un regard circulaire aux autres maisons dans la rue. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques encablures du Chemin de Traverse. "Je ne peux sentir aucune magie émaner des maisons."

Izar retint un soupir. "Non, mais moi si", interromput-il avant qu'ils ne puissent tous confirmer ce que Bole avait dit. "Nous devons déterminer un plan d'actions avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Et si Appleton recevait de la famille ? Et s'il avait des invités ? Nous allons devoir encercler le périmètre avant d'entrer. A vrai dire, oubliez ça", dit Izar. "Nous allons d'abord devoir faire tomber les boucliers avant d'entrer."

"Oh ? Et qui va faire tomber les boucliers de la maison, hein ? Les bouclier sont à peine évoqués en fin de septième année, et je ne parle même pas d'apprendre à les faire tomber", grogna Derrick.

"Fais gaffe", murmura Izar d'un ton venimeux. "Ta culotte est en train de te rentrer dans le cul."

"Izar", s'exclama Daphné, nerveuse. A côté d'Izar, Drago ricana. "Nous n'arriverons à rien si on continue de se disputer. Izar a raison, naturellement. Il peut faire tomber les boucliers autour de la propriétés et nous allons devoir encercler le périmètre avant d'entrer. Si je me souviens bien, Nott et Derrick ont tous les deux affirmé respecter l'intelligence d'Izar. Pourquoi ne prouveriez-vous pas tous les deux être de meilleurs sorciers et cessiez vos remarques ? C'est notre leader."

Derrick eut l'audace de se montrer embarrassé.

"Appleton n'a aucune famille", grogna Nott. "Il vit seul."

"Exact." Izar ricana. "Derrick, Bole et Daphné, vous entrerez par l'arrière. Drago et Nott, vous viendrez avec moi devant." Alors que les trois sorciers étaient sur le point de partir, Izar soupira à nouveau. "_Attendez_ que je fasse tomber les boucliers."

Ils se raccroupirent, leurs regards trahissant clairement leur embarra.

Il se tourna vers les boucliers, pas le moins du monde impressionné par leur structure. Ils avaient été lancés assez négligemment et sans grande conviction, comme si celui qui les avait conjurés n'avait que faire de la magie. Il avait toujours plaint la magie quand elle n'était pas utilisée à son meilleur potentiel.

Avec sa baguette, il s'approcha furtivement des boucliers et commença à les démêler comme il l'avait fait avec ceux d'Ollivander. Quelqu'un se glissa près de lui. "Comment tu fais ça ? Tu peux les voir ?" C'était Drago. C'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voir les couleurs uniques que les boucliers produisaient à chaque fois qu'il en détruisait une couche.

"Oui", répondit distraitement Izar. "Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que... je suis sensible à la magie."

"A quoi ça ressemble ? La magie, j'entends."

Izar s'interrompit. "Ca n'a rien d'incroyable", répondit-il avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage. Il était conscient de Drago laissant échapper un soupir à côté de lui, déçu. Le garçon devait croire que les choses devaient être brillantes et tape-à-l'oeil pour être belles. "C'est calme, la plupart du temps." Il se souvint de la magie de Voldemort quand il était en colère. Quand la magie était en colère, elle était loin d'être calme. "Paresseuse, serait le mot le plus approprié pour la décrire j'imagine. Ca ressemble un peu à de la fumée ou de la brume. Parfois on distingue une couleur ; le reste du temps, il n'y a que quelques particules qui se distinguent du reste du nuage. Ces particules étincellent parfois, comme la rosée au petit matin. Elles bougent incroyablement lentement au travers de la magie", répondit-il, d'un ton affectueux.

Il aurait aimé être capable de voir les auras de tout le monde, mais sa vue se limitait seulement aux sorciers puissants et aux objets magiques qui contenaient une grande quantité de magie.

Drago était étrangement calme.

Après avoir détruit une nouvelle couche de bouclier, Izar regarda son cousin. Le garçon le fixait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

"Quoi ?" demanda Izar.

L'héritier Malefoy haussa les épaules, tournant son regard vers la maison aux lumières allumées. "Je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça avant, c'est tout."

Izar grogna. "J'ai un foutu masque sur le visage, Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas voir ma bouche."

"Non", souffla Drago. "Mais je peux le voir dans tes yeux."

Izar détruisit la dernière couche de bouclier, ignorant le commentaire de Drago. "C'est bon." Il se tourna vers les autres Mangemorts, leur faisant signe d'y aller. "Je ne sais pas s'il y a un capteur pour le prévenir que les boucliers sont tombés, donc dépêchons-nous."

Les trois Serpentards coururent à l'arrière de la maison pendant que Nott prenait position avec Drago et Izar. Théodore respirait erratiquement à travers son masque et Izar s'interrogea sur la stabilité émotionnelle du garçon. L'adrénaline faisait battre le coeur d'Izar plus fort, oui, mais sa respiration était calme et lente. Ca ne faisait que confirmer que Théodore était trop sensible pour agir avec sagesse. Ce qui était arrivé à son père était malencontreux, très malencontreux. Et bien qu'Izar ne blâmait pas le garçon de vouloir se venger, il avait tendance à n'être pas entièrement d'accord quant au moment choisi.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se venger.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'en savait Izar ? Ce n'était pas son père, ce n'était pas sa vie. Le garçon aurait tué Appleton, qu'il ait accepté ou pas d'accompagner ses camarades d'école.

Izar avait simplement décidé de venir pour que les choses se fassent le plus prudemment possible.

Encore que...

Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté alors qu'il étudiait la maison qu'ils étaient en train d'approcher lentement. Pour des raisons qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, cette maison émettait plus de magie que les autres dans la rue. C'est vrai que c'était une communauté magique, mais cette maison... pour une raison ou pour une autre... le rendait incertain.

La Marque des Ténèbres le brûla plus férocement et Izar siffla, plaquant sa main sur sa Marque. A côté de lui, Drago fit de même, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'une manière presque comique. Un gémissement lui échappa. "Il est en colère. Non, il est terrible furieux."

Nott lança un regard à Drago derrière lui. "Je dois le faire. J'ai besoin de venger mon père."

Avec ça, Nott monta les escaliers devant la porte. Izar était content de rester en retrait, sa baguette levée. A travers son masque, il vit Nott agiter sa baguette et détruire la porte devant lui. Tout dans la délicatesse.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison éclairée. Un feu brulait dans une cheminée et un charriot d'alcool se tenait près d'un bar dans le salon devant eux. Les yeux vifs d'Izar repérèrent le brandy à moitié entamé près du fauteuil vide. Il y avait une paire de pantoufles au pied du fauteuil en cuir et un journal était ouvert sur la table basse. Même d'ici, Izar pouvait voir que les pages parlaient d'un nouveau détenu à Azkaban.

Mr Nott.

"Tu penses qu'il est à l'étage ?" demanda Derrick quand le reste du groupe arriva par la porte de derrière. Les cinq Serpentard regardèrent l'étage, conversant à voix basse les uns avec les autres. Izar espérait juste qu'ils n'utilisent pas leurs vrais noms dans leur discussion.

Tandis qu'ils chuchotaient ensemble pour décider de leur plan d'actions, les lèvres d'Izar se pincèrent alors qu'il examinait à nouveau la pièce vide. Une bibliothèque se trouvait dans un coin. Les livres exposés rajoutèrent à sa nervosité. Ils parlaient tous de magie blanche, très blanche. Les livres ne devaient pas contenir la moindre mention de magie noire, comme s'ils étaient destinés à un petit enfant, un enfant innocent. Izar repéra des livres sur les Animagus.

"C'est un Animagus", résonna Izar à voix basse. Les Serpentards se tournèrent vers lui. "C'est comme ça qu'il repère des artefacts de magie noire dans les maisons. Ca doit être un scarabée ou un petit insecte pour qu'il arrive à pénétrer dans les propriétés."

"Ce sale Sang-de-Bourbe", cracha Nott, les yeux furieux derrière son masque. "Montons à l'étage."

Izar, sa baguette levée, marcha jusqu'à la cheminée. Son regard était acéré tandis qu'il cherchait à repérer n'importe quel type d'insecte. Alors qu'il passait près du fauteuil, il repéra un mouvement dans une des pantoufles. Un petit scarabée rentra vite dans la pantoufle en coton bleu, espérant passer inaperçu.

"Non", dit Izar pour arrêter le groupe qui était en train de monter à l'étage.

"Izar—"

Izar fit volte-face ; ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. "N'utilise pas nos noms, espèce d'idiot." Appleton devait mourir maintenant. Si ce n'était pas sûr jusqu'à maintenant, ça l'était à présent. Izar soupira, se demandant pourquoi il y avait autant d'idiots dans le monde des sorciers. Honnêtement, utiliser son vrai nom alors qu'ils étaient incognito dans la maison d'un ennemi ? "_Homorpus !_"

Il pointa sa baguette sur la pantoufle, observant la lumière dorée entourer l'objet. Aussitôt, la pantoufle se mit à gonfler jusqu'à ce que la tête de l'homme ne puisse plus tenir à l'intérieur. Une seconde plus tard, un homme petit et corpulent était assis sur le fauteuil, ses yeux perçants plissés de colère. Izar garda sa baguette tendue, la pointant directement entre les deux yeux de l'homme.

S'il devait comparer l'homme à quelque chose, c'était bien à un scarabée. Le haut et le bas de son corps étaient reliés par un renflement proéminent. L'homme était gros, sans courbes ou définitions particulières. Il ressemblait à une sorte de ballon rond, avec un ballon plus petit faisant office de tête.

Il avait une épaisse barbe sur le visage, ses lèvres presque dissimulées par l'abondance de poils. Des sourcils tout aussi broussailleux s'échappaient de ses épaisses lunettes.

"Espèce de petits avortons", grogna l'homme, ses dents pourries serrées dans un rictus de colère. "Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir vous échapper d'ici ?"

Nott trébucha dans les escaliers, tout le monde s'écartant alors que ses yeux étincelants se focalisaient sur sa proie. Sa baguette tremblait quand il la pointa sur Appleton. Izar s'éloigna volontiers, son autre main s'emparant de la baguette qu'Appleton avait baissée. Ils n'auraient pas voulu que l'homme l'utilise pour transplaner. Le vieil homme tourna son regard vers Izar et le fusilla à nouveau du regard. "Petit prétentieux, salopard, ", aboya Appleton. "Je parie que tu te crois spécial ? Tu n'es qu'une sale petite merde."

Izar ignora l'insulte, curieusement amusé du vocabulaire que possédait le vieil homme.

"Ferme-la", grogna Nott, approchant sa baguette du visage d'Appleton. "Tu ne vaux pas mieux."

Izar haussa les sourcils. Le garçon avait du mal à contrôler ses gestes et ses émotions. Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Théodore quand il se retrouva finalement devant l'homme qui avait envoyé son père à Azkaban.

Les Serpentards dans les escaliers se rapprochaient lentement, enthousiastes. Les deux Serpentard de septième année avaient dégainé leurs baguettes et les pointaient sur Appleton. C'était pathétique. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de torturer chacun leur tour Appleton. Ils devaient agir vite et partir aussi vite.

"Tue-le", ordonna froidement Izar. "Ne joue pas avec la nourriture."

"Evidemment", cracha Derrick. "Je parie que tu compatis parce que c'est un Sang-de-Bourbe, comme toi."

Izar soupira, las. "Tue-le", répéta-t-il. "Nous ne savons pas s'il a appelé des renforts avant que nous arrivions." Ses yeux gris et verts se posèrent sur le brandy et sur l'article parlant du père de Nott. "Il était en train de fêter ça..." songea-t-il à voix haute.

Drago se rapprocha de lui, le regard dirigé sur la scène devant lui. Sa baguette étaient légèrement levée, mais pas assez pour qu'il soit en capacité de se défendre. Izar réalisa que Malefoy n'était pas venu pour participer à la torture et au meurtre d'Appleton. Daphné, juste derrière lui, était une statue. Son regard était indéchiffrable alors qu'elle fixait Théodore et Appleton avant attention. Sa posture montrait clairement qu'elle ne comptait pas participer non plus.

Ce qui ne laissait que Derrick et Bole. Les deux Serpentards de septième année trépignaient littéralement, l'excitation se lisant clairement sur leurs visages. Ils étaient hermétiques au reste du monde.

"Tu es le gamin de Nott, pas vrai ?" l'enfonça Appleton, devinant correctement. Il explosa de rire. "Accompagnés de tes petits amis dans un joli accoutrement. Tu ne le feras pas", le provoqua l'homme et Izar ne pouvait qu'approuver. Même si Théodore voulait venger l'emprisonnement de son père, il était trop émotif et confus pour être en capacité de lui porter le coup fatal.

"_Doloris_", dit Nott, tremblant.

Le sort chatouilla à peine Appleton. Izar regarda l'homme retenir sa respiration, la légère douleur tendant ses traits. Mais il n'était pas en train d'hurler ou de supplier d'être tué comme quand c'était Voldemort qui lançait ce sort.

"_Doloris_", répéta Derrick, d'un ton ardent. Cette fois-ci, l'homme se mit à hurler.

"Il est à moi !" hurla Nott. Il poussa Derrick et parvint à briser le sort.

"Tu nous as promis qu'on pourrait s'amuser nous aussi", soutint Derrick. "Bole et moi." Bole hocha la tête à côté de Derrick, ses doigts caressant sa baguette. Ils étaient tous les deux stupides. Ils utilisaient à nouveau leurs vrais noms. Même si Appleton allait être tué ce soir, tout pouvait encore arriver et Appleton pouvait encore s'échapper. Et l'homme connaitrait la plupart de leurs noms. Ce qui pourrait leur apporter beaucoup d'ennuis, que ce soit devant la justice ou Voldemort.

"Vous trouverez assez d'occasions de vous amuser avec l'ascension au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres", résonna Izar d'un ton posé. "Laissons notre ami obtenir sa vengeance."

Derrick et Bole tournèrent leurs yeux vers Izar et finirent par baisser leurs baguette quand ils eurent réalisé la vérité derrière ses paroles. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres finiraient par se faire connaître, ils auraient tous les moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe qu'ils voudraient pour s'amuser avec.

"Il va nous tuer", murmura Drago à côté d'Izar. "Si ce n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce sera mon père." Le blond frottait sa Marque sous sa manche à travers le tissu.

"Pourquoi tu es venu avec nous alors ?" demanda Izar à voix basse. Nott lança un autre Doloris, trouvant enfin un peu de courage. Appleton lâcha un grognement, la respiration saccadée.

"Pour te protéger", déclara Drago avant de se retourner. "Tu as senti ça ?" demanda le garçon, le dos raide. "Je sens qu'on nous observe."

Izar resta calme. S'il donnait raison à Drago, le garçon allait devenir hystérique. Il ne sentait pas seulement qu'on les observait, il sentait aussi un changement dans l'air. La magie se faisait plus intense. L'homme avait alerté le Ministère dès qu'il avait senti les boucliers se baisser...

"Tue-le", ordonna à nouveau Izar d'un ton sec, sa baguette se déplaçant sur Nott pour l'inciter. "Vite, le Ministère est là." Il essaya de ne pas faire passer trop de désespoir dans sa voix mais à en juger par les tremblements de Daphné, c'était probablement raté.

Les yeux de Nott s'écarquillèrent et il se figea. Ils se figèrent tous.

"_Viscerare_", lança Izar en pointant sa baguette sur Appleton. Le sortilège de crise cardiaque frappa l'homme avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir à l'attaque. L'homme s'étrangla, les mains sur sa poitrine avant de s'effondrer au sol, tremblant. Ses lèvres violettes frappèrent Izar alors qu'il contemplait sa toute première victime. "Nous devons nous dépêcher. La porte de derrière."

Et alors, ils se transformèrent tous en Serpentards en mode survie. Izar avant entendu dire que les Serpentards se comportaient comme des lâches face au danger. Qu'ils sauvaient leur peau et s'enfuyait. Mais c'était la première fois qu'Izar en était témoin. Les deux Serpentards les plus âgés poussèrent les autres sur le côté alors qu'ils courraient en direction de la porte de derrière. Dès qu'ils furent tous sortis de la maison, on entendit le bruit de transplanage dans le salon où ils s'étaient trouvés quelques secondes auparavant.

Un Auror vêtu de bleu se jeta sur eux, un sortilège s'échappant déjà de sa baguette. Izar l'esquiva et le sortilège frôla son oreille, sa peau brulant légèrement.

Le coeur d'Izar commença à battre à tout rompre alors qu'il regardait la scène devant lui. Les deux Serpentards les plus âgés attrapèrent la première personne à leur portée. Bole attrapa Daphné autour de la taille et Derrick agrippa la robe de Théodore.

Puis ils transplanèrent tous les quatre, laissant Izar et Drago tous seuls.

Drago laissa échapper un cri de réprobation. Izar attrapa Drago par le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner. "Cours", le pressa-t-il sèchement. Il avait choisi la porte de derrière pour s'échapper parce que c'était l'endroit où il avait senti le moins de personnes à leur arrivée. Mais à présent, il pouvait les sentir s'approcher par là aussi. "Le Chemin de Traverse", haleta Izar, poussant ses jambes à leur maximum. "Nous pouvons entrer par effraction dans un magasin et utiliser leur Cheminette... à moins que tu ne saches transplaner." Après tout, le garçon avait prétendu savoir transplaner avant qu'ils ne viennent. Izar le prenait au mot.

Bien qu'Izar ait déjà lu des choses sur les techniques pour transplaner, il n'avait jamais essayé. Et il savait, même dans son état de panique actuel, qu'il avait de grandes chances de les désartibuler tous les deux.

Son cousin secoua la tête frénétiquement, confirmant qu'il avait menti à ce sujet. Izar retint un grognement. C'était comme si Drago devait toujours prétendre être capable de faire ce dont il était incapable.

Le blond trébucha en esquivant un sortilège qui arrivait derrière lui. Izar se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil au-dessus de son épaule et il grimaça. Il y avait un nombre important d'Aurors à leurs trousses. "On va mourir", haleta Drago, hystérique.

Izar rit, ravi. Il se sentait comme... léger. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé au milieu d'une situation si périlleuse avant, excepté sa rencontre avec les Acromantulas pendant la première Tâche. Mais ce frisson, cette sorte d'excitation, c'était bon.

Il accusa le gêne de folie qui courrait dans la famille Black. D'après les rumeurs, Bellatrix se comportait identiquement pendant les batailles, mais de manière légèrement plus extrême.

Izar attrapa Drago par le bras et l'obligea à prendre une ruelle à droite. Un sortilège explosa contre le mur où leurs têtes s'étaient trouvées quelques secondes avant. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du Chemin de Traverse et les Aurors commençaient à se rapprocher. Leurs sortilèges se faisaient plus désespérés alors qu'ils les poursuivaient.

Et puis... les sortilèges cessèrent soudainement et à la place, des bruits de transplanage résonnèrent.

Izar s'arrêta, obligeant Drago à faire de même. Ils se trouvaient entre deux maisons, _à deux pas_ du Chemin de Traverse. "Ils savent où nous allons." Quelques Aurors qui n'avaient pas transplané courraient vers leurs formes hésitantes. Izar lutta pour réfléchir à leur prochain mouvement. "Aide-moi", demanda Izar alors qu'il levait sa baguette, la détermination coulant sous sa peau.

Un des Aurors s'avançait rapidement, l'allure gracieuse, agitant sa baguette dans les airs. Un sortilège rouge vola dans leur direction et Izar le fixa d'un calme glacial. Sirius lui avait appris à rester calme et serein. Les choses semblaient aller plus lentement quand ses émotions restaient calmes. "_Protego_", souffla-t-il, sa baguette tournoyant lentement devant lui.

Son bouclier contra avec succès le sort, mais il dut aussitôt s'inquiéter des deux autres qui arrivaient dans sa direction. Il en esquiva un et conjura un autre bouclier pour le deuxième. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Drago hurler des sortilèges avec frénésie. Le garçon aimait se vanter auprès de ses camarades de classe de ses talents en duel, mais Izar savait qu'il était _encore_ meilleur que son cousin. Il était probablement bon en duel dans une situation non-menaçante, mais il ne valait rien en situation réelle.

"Commence à conjurer un bouclier. Renforce-le continuellement", l'informa froidement Izar alors qu'il s'accroupissait aux pieds de Drago.

Il était temps d'expérimenter quelques sorts de sa création. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il agitait sa baguette sur le sol. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?!" s'exclama Drago.

"_Abrumpo_", souffla Izar, prononçant l'incantation qu'il avait lui-même inventée dans l'intimité de son dortoir. Le sortilège sortit sous l'apparence d'une longue et fine ligne. Il agita à nouveau sa baguette, observant avec jubilation son sortilège se transformer en un espèce de ver long et luisant. Il le lança sur les Aurors d'un mouvement de baguette.

La lumière rouge ondulait rapidement en direction du groupe de sorciers. Izar regarda, intrigué, son sortilège éviter les sorts qui volaient dans sa direction. L'_Abrumpo_ était trop rapide en comparaison des réflexes humains.

Le sortilège frappa sa première victime. L'Auror glapit et s'effondra au sol, son pied détaché de son corps. Le sortilège, malheureusement, disparut, mais le sang perdura, maculant le sol.

"Il en arrive aussi derrière nous", s'inquiéta Drago. "Ils sont en train de nous encercler."

"Continue à renforcer le bouclier", l'informa Izar, sachant qu'ils étaient perdus. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Ils étaient juste trop nombreux. Il entendait Drago lutter pour garder ses sanglots silencieux. La détermination qu'il avait à garder le bouclier en place empêchait ses larmes de couler. "Ne les laisse pas te ridiculiser, Drago", dit Izar d'une voix douce mais forte.

"_Protego_", tenta à nouveau Drago, renforçant le bouclier alors que des sortilèges de Désarment continuaient à pleuvoir sur eux.

"_Reducto_", dit Izar à voix basse. La vitrine d'un des magasins explosa au sort d'Izar. Avant que le verre ne pleuvent sur les Aurors, Izar agita sa baguette à nouveau, enflammant le verre. Il accéléra la chute du verre, envoyant voler à pleine vitesse les tessons sur les Aurors.

Certains stoppèrent habilement le verre, tandis que d'autres furent trop lents. Les tessons les frappèrent, s'enfonçant dans leurs chairs à travers leurs vêtements.

Leur bouclier commençait à faiblir à cause des attaques répétées des Aurors qui arrivaient derrière eux. Izar repéra un mouvement dans la ruelle à côté de lui. Il fit volte-face et vit un masque de Mangemort sortir de l'ombre. D'abord, il crut que c'était Derrick ou Bole qui étaient revenus pour les faire transplaner. Mais leurs masques n'étaient pas en nickel. Les Mangemorts dans la ruelle portaient des masques en or sur leurs visages.

C'était des Mangemorts du Premier cercle de Voldemort.

Izar laissa échapper un rire délirant quand il aperçut plusieurs Mangemorts sortir de l'ombre, dans la ruelle. Ils prirent de court les Aurors quand ils les attaquèrent vicieusement. Les Aurors ne surent pas tout de suite ce qui les avait frappés, confrontés à des ennemis qui maîtrisaient des sortilèges de magie noire.

Un Mangemort du Premier cercle courra jusqu'à eux, bloquant les sortilèges qui pleuvaient sur lui. A en juger par sa magie et ses yeux noirs, Izar sut que c'était Rogue. Et à en juger par ses yeux étincelants...

"Maintenant tu peux dire qu'on va mourir", murmura Izar à Drago.

Sans préavis, Rogue attrapa Izar par le col, et le souleva sans douceur en l'air. Les yeux de l'homme le fusillèrent, transperçant Izar d'un regard meurtrier. "Vous êtes dans un sale pétrin, Mr Harrison." Ses yeux noirs se tournèrent vers Drago et il l'attrapa aussi par le col. "Vous aussi, Mr Malefoy."

La dernière chose qu'Izar vit avant de transplaner fut un Auror recevoir un méchant sortilège dans le visage.

Izar pouvait jurer entendre Rogue continuer à les réprimander sévèrement, même en plein milieu du transplanage. Sa voix sortait étouffée et ralentie tandis qu'ils voyageaient dans l'espace.

Malheureusement, quand il atterrirent violemment sur le sol, ils n'étaient pas sur le sol froid de Poudlard, mais sur un sol froid et dur de... marbre ? Izar lutta pour s'asseoir sans vomir sur le sol propre et brillant. Sa vision tournoyait à cause du transplanage. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre que Rogue l'agrippa à nouveau, le relevant par le col pour le traîner en-dehors de la salle où ils avaient atterri. Izar luttait pour suivre les longues foulées de son professeur tout en essayant de ne pas vomir.

Drago, quant à lui, ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien. En dépit de sa vision troublée, il entendait le garçon avoir des hauts-le-coeur et vomir.

"Je vous plains, Mr Malefoy, si vous êtes déjà diminué. Le courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres vous fera cent fois préférer le transplanage."

Izar s'interrogea sur la force de Rogue, qui parvenait à porter deux jeunes adolescents. L'homme devait trouver de quoi s'entraîner quand il surprenait de pauvres étudiants en-dehors de leur lit après le couvre-feu.

Il lutta pour se détacher de lui et étudia les alentours, mais Rogue conserva sur lui une poigne ferme. Ses yeux ne pouvaient rien enregistrer ; sa vision restait floue et confuse. Et pendant tout ce temps, Izar pouvait sentir qu'ils s'approchaient d'une source de magie enragée à l'autre bout du couloir. Il savait exactement où il les menait... "Maître", dit Rogue d'une voix plus soumise, "nous avons réussi à retrouver les deux insolents."

"Oh, _bordel_", souffla Drago, exprimant à voix-haute ce qu'Izar pensait aussi.

"Bien."

Les cheveux sur la nuque d'Izar se dressèrent avant qu'il ne soit projeté violemment au sol. Il s'étala, là, figé, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il vit son reflet sur le sol et il lui fallu un moment avant de se regarder. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était son masque en argent et son regard épuisé et troublé.

"Laisse-nous, Severus."

L'homme devait s'être incliné et être parti, car Izar pouvait entendre ses robes tourbillonner derrière lui. Izar demeura obstinément immobile, essayant de se calmer.

"Quelqu'un pourrait-il, s'il vous plait, m'éclairer avec une explication raisonnable sur votre geste irresponsables et _ridicule_", siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa voix était calme, mais Izar n'était pas stupide. Il pouvait sentir la magie de l'homme le fustiger, fouettant amèrement son visage. Personne ne parla. "Tout de suite", aboya l'homme.

"Nous... nous sommes allés chez Appleton."

Izar haussa un sourcil en entendant la voix immanquable de Peregrine Derrick. Il tourna légèrement le cou, regardant pour la première fois la pièce. Il vit que tout le monde se tenait à genoux, leurs avant-bras sur le sol, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, chacune de leur tête inclinée. Bole était là, tout comme Derrick, Nott, Daphné et bien sûr, Drago. Ils tremblaient tous devant Voldemort. Izar était sûr qu'il aurait été dans le même état si ne s'était pas forcé à se calmer.

Izar ne se risqua pas à regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au lieu de ça, il tourna à nouveau les yeux sur le sol.

"Ca me paraît assez évident, Derrick. _Pourquoi_ êtes-vous allés chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête ?"

"Mon père", murmura Nott d'une voix rauque. "Je voulais venger l'emprisonnement de mon père."

"Ah", acquiesça Voldemort. "Et, par chance, Nott, es-tu parvenu à tes fins ? Par chance, as-tu au moins _réfléchi_ aux conséquences de tes actes ? Vous avez précipité les choses. J'avais prudemment planifié mon ascension, tout ça pour voir mes plans contrecarrés par mes propres partisans."

Silence.

"_Doloris_."

Izar se tendit, mais se relaxa en entendant Nott hurler. Le hurlement était horrible. Il était aigu et terrifiant. Il n'y avait aucune autre manière de le décrire. C'était effrayant à écouter. Izar pouvait presque en entendre le désespoir, un désespoir qui montrait clairement que Nott aurait préféré mourir qu'éprouver cette douleur.

Après une minutes ou deux, les hurlements cessèrent. Les oreilles d'Izar bourdonnaient encore de leur intensité. Il se demandait si les cris émouvaient Voldemort ou s'il s'y était habitué avec le temps. Il y avait aussi la _possibilité_ que l'homme les apprécie. Izar imaginait aisément le Seigneur des Ténèbres se délecter de hurlements de ce genre.

Quand le sortilège prit fin, Izar put entendre les gémissements et les sanglots qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Nott.

"J'aimerais savoir si tu es parvenu à tes fins, Nott", poursuivit Voldemort d'un ton léger, comme s'il ne venait pas de torturer le garçon. "As-tu assouvi ton désir de vengeance en tuant l'homme qui a envoyé ton père en prison ? Comment t'y es-tu pris ?"

"N-non... Izar..."

Izar jura mentalement. Il avait espéré, naïvement, qu'il s'en sortirait sans avoir à parler. "Il ne pouvait pas le faire, Maître", commença Izar, calmement. "Mais l'homme, Appleton, avait entendu certains de nos noms. J'ai donc dû le tuer à la place de Nott." Izar marqua une pause. Il supposait qu'il allait devoir raconter le reste. Voldemort n'arriverait jamais à entendre l'intégralité de l'histoire de ces idiots. "Dès qu'il est mort, le Ministère est arrivé. Apparemment, Cory Appleton avait prévenu le Ministère de notre arrivée dès que les boucliers sont tombés. Nous sommes sortis de la maison après que Derrick et Bole aient transplané avec Daphné et Nott."

"Et ?"

"Drago et moi nous sommes débrouillés jusqu'à ce que les autres viennent nous aider, Maître, c'est tout."

Un son fasciné s'échappa de la gorge de Voldemort. C'était moqueur bien sûr. "Je suis _tellement_ content de vous, Bole, Derrick", dit Voldemort d'une voix soyeuse. "Votre sens de l'allégeance m'émerveille. Vous avez tous les deux dix-sept ans et vous fuyez, la queue entre les jambes, en laissant un enfant de quinze ans et un autre de seize ans se débrouiller seuls contre un groupe d'Aurors."

"Maître", s'exclama Bole, "je pensais que Malefoy savait transplaner. C'est ce qu'il a prétendu, j'ai donc cru qu'ils pourraient s'échapper. Et Harrison — ce je-sais-tout de Sang-de-Bourb—"

Izar leva les yeux au ciel. Quand comprendraient-ils que ça ne le touchait pas ?

"_Doloris_." Voldemort eut un rire joyeux quand Bole se mit à hurler. "J'aime quand tu t'enfonces tout seul. Je trouve également la situation des plus ennuyeuses." Il laissa le sortilège sur Bole, poursuivant. Les hurlements ne le distrayaient pas. "Vous avez tous commis un acte de trahison. Tout acte de terrorisme, raid ou complot impliquant les masques et robes de Mangemorts doit être approuvé par _moi_ et seulement moi."

Il libéra Bole du sortilège et le garçon lâcha un cri de délire.

"Aucun de vous n'a le droit de planifier personnellement une attaque. Recommencer donnerait lieu à une punition _plus_ sévère encore, la mort probablement. Sachez que vous êtes tous tombé en disgrâce. Vous apprendrez, avec le temps, qu'être tombés en disgrâce est... tout à fait regrettable vous concernant. Quand je me sens quelque peu incertain et indisposé, je ressens le besoin de me défouler sur des moldus et des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Heureusement, quand je n'en ai pas sous la main, j'utilise ma liste de disgraciés."

Disgraciés... ce mot ne voulait foutrement rien dire.

Drago gémit à côté d'Izar, un signe évident de sa terreur.

"Par exemple, je suis... plutôt agacé ce soir. Qui est sur ma liste de disgraciés déjà ?" L'homme murmurait joyeusement, conscient qu'il torturait psychologiquement tous les étudiants à ses pieds. "Ah oui, Derrick fait partie de ma liste de disgraciés." L'homme claqua la langue. "_Doloris_."

Jusqu'alors, seuls Drago, Daphné et Izar n'avaient pas encore été _récompensés_ par un châtiment de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait-il les punir ce soir ? Ou continuer à les faire agoniser ?

Une fois que le châtiment de Derrick fut levé, Voldemort poursuivit : "Ton père faisait partie de mon Premier cercle, Nott", siffla-t-il. "Ne crois-tu pas que j'allais moi-même le venger ? La vengeance est plus douce quand on patiente et qu'on la planifie jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang. Maintenant je ne peux plus me venger comme je le méritais légitimement. J'avais prévu que tu m'accompagnes." Nott renifla. Même Izar pouvait sentir son corps trembler après le sort que Voldemort lui avait lancé.

"Tous, hors de ma vue." Voldemort se leva, les révoquant d'un sifflement dégoûté. "Votre directeur de Maison doit vous attendre. Je peux vous assurer qu'il a déjà planifié vos punitions, même le vôtre, Mr Harrison."

"Oui, Maître", prononcèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Izar se releva et tenta de se stabiliser avant de marcher vers les portes. Il lança un coup d'oeil aux deux étudiants les plus âgés qui trébuchaient. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour marcher normalement, sans tomber, mais leurs genoux et leurs jambes tremblaient de manière incontrôlée. Nott n'était pas aussi chanceux. Il se releva, et s'effondra au sol en se convulsionnant. Etonnamment, ce fut Drago qui vint l'aider.

"Izar", appela le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "Reste ici un instant."

Le regard épuisé de Daphné croisa le sien avant qu'il ne se retourne lentement. Pendant toute l'entrevue, Izar n'avait pas regardé Voldemort. Il semblait que la chance était en train de tourner. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi effrayé de regarder Voldemort. Peut-être était-ce à cause de... non... c'_était_ parce qu'il ne voulait pas lire une vive déception dans ses yeux rouges.

Quand avait-il commencé à autant se soucier de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait de ses actes ? Etait-ce l'anneau ? Ou... avait-il commencé à s'attacher au Seigneur des Ténèbres plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître ?

Ses doigts tapotèrent inconsciemment ses robes pour sentir la baguette jumelle de celle Voldemort qui s'y trouvait. Elle était toujours dans sa poche et avait également été le moment le plus marquant de cette soirée. Quoique, il devait bien admettre qu'entendre les hurlements hystériques de Bole et Derrick n'était pas arrivé très loin.

"Viens. Plus près."

Izar leva finalement les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La pièce était grande et blanche. Des colonnes ornaient la salle de chaque côté, menant vers une plateforme en forme de piédestal sur laquelle se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La pièce ressemblait à une salle de bal, avec une plateforme sur laquelle les invités pouvaient prendre quelque chose à manger. Seulement, au lieu des buffets aujourd'hui, c'était une unique chaise qui s'y trouvait. La chaise de Voldemort.

Izar se garda de croiser les yeux de Voldemort, mais il s'avança. Il marqua un arrêt au pied de la plateforme et était sur le point de s'agenouiller quand Voldemort l'arrêta : "Non, plus près. Viens-là, à côté de ma chaise. A genoux."

L'homme se rassit sur sa chaise, dans l'attente. Izar retint son souffle en montant sur la plateforme, avant de s'agenouiller juste à côté des jambes de Voldemort. "Maître ?" questionna doucement Izar. Il ne voulait pas parler avec trop de soumission, mais il savait qu'il marchait sur des oeufs avec l'homme.

Voldemort se pencha, ses deux mains se posant sur le cou d'Izar. Le Serdaigle se raidit en sentant ses doigts danser sur sa peau avant de s'envelopper autour des bords de son masque. Voldemort le lui retira, révélant son visage. "Je devais vérifier que c'était bien toi sous ce masque." L'homme semblait amusé. "Tellement réservé et soumis ce soir, mon enfant."

Ses yeux gris et verts rencontrèrent finalement les pupilles rouges. Il laissa toute son obstination briller à l'intérieur, remarquant aussitôt le sourire en coin grandissant de Voldemort à son regard. "Je suis sur votre liste de disgraciés, Maître. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Vous distribuiez les Doloris assez gratuitement ce soir. Il m'était préférable de garder mes commentaires pour moi-même."

Voldemort rit.

Ses longs doigts écorchèrent le menton d'Izar avant de se poser sur sa joue pour le maintenir en place. "Je me trouve... déchiré quant à ton implication dans les machinations imprudentes de Nott." Le sourire sur le visage de Voldemort faiblit. "D'un côté, je suis enchanté de te voir prendre une part plus active dans la vie sociale, les Mangemorts inclus. Tu étais, sans aucun doute, le leader dans l'attaque de ce soir. Tes qualités de meneur ont été des plus appréciées en ce qui me concerne."

La mâchoire d'Izar se contracta, toujours conscient de la main de Voldemort sur son menton.

"D'un autre côté, tu m'as déçu. Je pensais que tu t'_opposerais_ à ce plan de vengeance bien naïf. Je pensais que tu réaliserais mon dégoût pour une telle..." L'homme marqua une pause, le visage grimaçant. "Je n'ai pas apprécié me voir annoncer que tu avais disparu avec le reste d'entre eux."

"Néanmoins", poursuivit l'homme, son expression déçue disparaissant au profit d'une expression avec laquelle Izar était plus familier ; une expression moqueuse et amusée, "je sens qu'il y a autre chose derrière ton implication." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. "Je suspecte d'autres raisons qui t'auraient poussé à faire ça." Ses yeux rouges brillaient alors qu'il fixait le regard innocent d'Izar. "Je pourrais m'imposer dans ton esprit et découvrir pourquoi exactement, tu es venu avec eux. Mais comment pourrais-je me gâcher le plaisir ? J'apprécie le jeu auquel nous jouons ensemble. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne découvre tes intentions ; et alors, tu auras déjà réalisé ton prochain coup."

Les lèvres d'Izar s'étirèrent pour former un sourire narquois et il rit, enchanté. Son pouls s'accéléra de ce petit jeu entre Voldemort et lui et du regard et du contact qu'il recevait de l'homme. "Maître, vous n'avez aucune raison d'être suspicieux." Audacieusement, il tendit sa main gauche et l'enroula autour du poignet tendu de l'homme. C'était la première fois qu'Izar initiait un contact. "Moi, en revanche, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être suspicieux concernant _vos_ intentions."

Ses yeux rouges se plissèrent, pensifs, avant de se tourner vers la main gauche d'Izar. Plus précisément, sur son majeur où se trouvait l'anneau. Voldemort siffla, posant à nouveau les yeux sur Izar. "L'anneau, bien sûr." Un sourire cruel souleva ses lèvres. "Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?"

Il n'avait pas oublié. Ca se voyait dans son sourire, dans ses yeux. L'homme était foutrement trop arrogant.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et de son autre main, il souleva le cuir sur la main d'Izar. "Dommage que tu le couvres. Je t'autorise à le cacher en public _pour le moment_, mais très bientôt, j'aurais légitimement le droit de te revendiquer officiellement." Le coeur d'Izar rata un battement. "Dis-moi, Izar, que crois-tu que l'anneau implique ?"

Izar se trouva confus du regard prédateur qu'il recevait. Cette intimité... ce n'était pas une bonne chose... si ?

"Maître", fit une voix à l'entrée.

Izar laissa rapidement glisser sa main du poignet du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'éloignant légèrement de l'homme. Voldemort soupira, exaspéré, avant de se tourner vers Lucius Malefoy. "Oui ?" dit-il d'une voix traînante. "Y êtes-vous arrivés ?"

Non seulement Lucius Malefoy était là, mais tout un groupe de Mangemorts du Premier cercle entra dans la pièce derrière lui. Leurs masques en or se reflétaient sur les dalles de marbre qui recouvraient le sol. Izar mesura du regard le groupe de Mangemort tout en remettant rapidement son masque. Il y avait plusieurs masques en argent parmi eux, ce qui montrait que Voldemort avait voulu qu'il y ait plus que les seuls membres de son Premier cercle qui participent à l'attaque contre les Aurors.

Tous les Mangemorts se tenaient à une distance respectueuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, attentifs à afficher leur soumission dans leur attitude. Bellatrix, en revanche, affichait un sourire fou dans le coin, ses yeux onyx posés sur Izar.

"Quelques Aurors sont morts ou ont été blessés, les autres sont partis", informa doucement Lucius. Ses yeux gris se posèrent brièvement sur Izar avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "De notre côté, je suis heureux d'annoncer que seuls quelques uns ont été blessés, personne n'a été capturé ou tué."

"Excellent", les félicita Voldemort d'une voix soyeuse. "N'est-ce pas, Izar ?"

Izar inclina la tête. "Très, Maître."

Des ricanements se firent entendre parmi les Mangemorts et Izar se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien trouver d'amusant. Voldemort lui tapota le tête, ses doigts s'enfonçant un peu trop profondément alors qu'il caressait son crâne. "Rejoins Severus, Izar, tu dois retourner à Poudlard. Ou ce vieux grincheux pourrait remarquer ton absence."

Izar s'éloigna du Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi vite qu'il le put tout en restant gracieux. Le menton relevé, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Bellatrix croisa son regard, riant alors qu'elle caressait sa baguette du bout des lèvres. "Comment va le petit fils à _papa_ ?" Pas le moins du monde effrayé par elle, il rencontra son regard et le maintint alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle.

"Fais attention, Bellatrix", la prévint doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je suis sûr qu'Izar pourrait bientôt en vouloir à ton argent."

Bellatrix se mit à glousser derrière Izar alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, apercevant le professeur Rogue et les autres étudiants au bout du couloir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **De nombreuses personnes ont demandé pourquoi les Mangemorts ont ri quand Izar a répondu à la question de Voldemort. Ils pensaient tout simplement que Voldemort se moquait d'Izar quand il lui a demandé son opinion. Je veux dire, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il jamais demandé son opinion à quelqu'un — sinon pour se moquer de lui ? Ils ont donc ri, comme il le font à chaque fois qu'ils pensent que Voldemort a besoin de quelqu'un pour appuyer ses 'plaisanteries'.

**Note de la traductrice :** Et encore un chapitre très excitant, de bien des manières ! Dans le prochain, qui est plutôt long, on retrouvera Izar (évidemment), Tom et Severus (un peu en retrait), mais surtout Regulus qui s'expliquera sur les évènements qui se sont passés il y a quinze ans. Un chapitre riche en informations, qui répondra à nombre de vos questions. D'ici là, je répondrai également à vos reviews, mille merci d'ailleurs, vous êtes géniaux !


	20. Partie I Chapitre 19

**Note de l'auteur : **Beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de dialogues dans ce chapitre. L'intégralité de ce chapitre est consacré à ce qui s'est passé il y a quinze ans — du moins du point-de-vue de Regulus.

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

"C'est horrible", gémit une voix. Elle résonna à travers la petite pièce, jusqu'aux oreilles d'Izar. "Oh, par la barbe de Merlin, c'est horrible."

"Tu pourrais la fermer ?" aboya Izar. "Tu n'as que ça à la bouche depuis _une_ _heure_." Il le fusilla du regard depuis l'autre bout des toilettes, se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il soit assigné avec le Serpentard. Rogue les avait mis de corvée de nettoyage dans les toilettes du premier étage. Depuis deux semaines, elles avaient été fermées pour cause de 'dysfonctionnements', attendant simplement qu'Izar et Drago les nettoient en guise de retenue.

"Je te jure, Izar", haleta Drago d'une manière pathétique alors qu'il frottait une tâche récalcitrante derrière un toilette. Sans magie. Avec une simple et minuscule éponge savonneuse. "Mes doigts commencent à ressembler à des prunes." Le garçon frémit, un air renfrogné constamment sur le visage.

Izar lâcha un rire moqueur, récurant sous les lavabos. Une chose était sûre, Rogue avait enchanté les toilettes pour qu'ils soient encore plus horribles qu'ils ne l'étaient à l'origine. De la moisissure parsemaient toute la pièce, de la saleté, des poils, des cheveux et... des fluides auxquels Izar ne _voulait_ pas penser ou voir.

"Va falloir t'y faire", dit Izar d'une voix traînante. Il sentait une source de magie approcher derrière lui et il savait très bien que c'était Tom Jedusor. "Et puis, c'est ce à quoi ils ressembleront dans quelques années." Drago laissa échapper une plainte et marqua une nouvelle pause pour essuyer ses doigts.

Ses chaussures hors-de-prix martelaient le sol tandis que l'homme rentrait dans les toilettes. Izar tournait le dos à la porte, caché sous les nombreux lavabos. Il pouvait presque goûter l'amusement de Jedusor, même de l'autre bout de la pièce. "Dieu, qui aurait pu croire que vous étiez aussi doués pour le ménage ?" songea Jedusor.

Izar regarda Drago palir, luttant pour regagner un peu d'honneur de sang-pur en ajustant sa position.

"Je me demande si je ne devrais pas vous faire nettoyer mes salles de torture. Elles ont besoin d'un bon récurage."

Izar se redressa sous les lavabos, sa tête frôlant le tuyau, avant de lancer à l'homme un sourire narquois. Dès qu'il se fut redressé, les yeux de Jedusor se posèrent sur lui, son attention attirée. Izar savait que ses cheveux étaient en désordre et que ses habits moldus étaient froissés et sales. Il s'en fichait. "Récurer ? Récurer quoi ? La poussière parce qu'elles n'ont pas été utilisées depuis... toujours ?"

Jedusor avait l'air content du commentaire d'Izar, tandis que Drago rougissait, trop désarçonné par la langue bien pendue d'Izar pour réagir proprement. "Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison. Mais ce serait bien de les nettoyer avant que mes... invités y prennent résidence."

"Envie de partager qui c'est ?" Izar était content de voir que Jedusor prévoyait vraiment de capturer quelques _invités_ pour les torturer. Mais il savait que l'homme n'avait probablement pas de véritables salles de torture. Jedusor était trop sadique et cruel pour prolonger la torture. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il préférait torturer sévèrement pendant quelques minutes puis finissait par s'ennuyer et y mettait fin.

"Non", dit Jedusor d'une voix traînante, s'appuyant contre un mur fraîchement récuré en observant Izar. "Mais je serai heureux de te prévenir quand ils seront sous mes soins." Ses yeux se posèrent sur un Drago silencieux et observateur. "Dis-moi, que font les autres comme retenue ?"

Drago se tendit quand il réalisa que c'était à lui que Jedusor s'était adressé. Izar retint un rire. Le garçon était absolument terrifié par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'héritier Malefoy essayait de le cacher en parlant les yeux posés sur les toilettes. "Bole et Derrick doivent nettoyer la Volière à mains nues et avec une brosse à dent." Drago grimaça. "Pendant un mois."

Izar prit un air renfrogné, se demandant pourquoi les deux Serpentard de septième année s'en tiraient aussi bien. Oui, la Volière était _très _grande et ils allaient probablement récolter des ampoules et avoir les genoux douloureux, mais ça semblait peu. "Je pense que je préfèrerais nettoyer de l'excrément animal qu'humain", fit-il observer à voix basse alors qu'il réduisait à néant une tâche fraîche sous un des lavabos.

Drago lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il préférait encore ne rien nettoyer _du tout_. "Greengrass doit nettoyer toutes les toilettes des filles des premier et deuxième étages pendant deux semaines et Nott..." Drago s'interrompit, souriant. "Nott doit passer la journée avec ce lourdaud d'Hagrid pour l'aider à cueillir des Bubobulbs dans la Forêt Interdite. Et demain il doit passer la journée avec le professeur Chourave pour extraire le pus des Bubobulbs."

Izar eut un sourire moqueur en se rappelant la première Tâche et le Bubobulb qu'il avait dû chercher. C'était de viles créatures. Il marqua une pause devant une tâche au sol particulièrement coriace. Prudemment, il posa son éponge sur la masse informe. Elle siffla avant de lentement reculer de quelques millimètres. Il soupira.

Le lendemain de leur excursion, les journaux avaient été scandalisés. Izar se souvenait avoir aperçu sur la première page de la Gazette des Sorcier d'un élève abonné, une image des Mangemorts et des Aurors. Les journalistes les décrivaient comme un groupe terroriste. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout comprendre. Voldemort n'avait pas accompagné les Mangemorts pendant le raid, simplement parce qu'il désirait garder le silence sur son ascension jusqu'à ce que _lui_, veuille que les journaux en parlent.

En attendant, les Mangemorts allaient disparaitre à nouveau de la surface du monde. Pour finir, les craintes de l'opinion publiques allaient se calmer et tout le monde allait retomber dans sa petite vie confortable. Après tout, la Grande Bretagne n'avaient pas connu de mages noirs depuis l'ascension au pouvoir de Gellert Grindelwald de nombreuses années auparavant.

La Gazette du Sorcier avait parlé de la mort de Cory Appleton. Tué par un sortilège de crise cardiaque lancé par un des 'terroristes'. Izar se demandait si les Mangemorts se sentaient insultés d'une telle appellation.

"Charmant", concéda Jedusor. "Même si je suis d'accord que vous devez tous les deux exécuter votre punition, je pense que vous avez déjà fait un travail satisfaisant." La baguette de l'homme sortit de sous sa manche. D'un mouvement de baguette, les toilettes devinrent impeccables. Izar cligna des yeux et Drago s'évanouit presque de soulagement. "Je requiers votre présence, Mr Harrison. Venez."

L'homme ne l'attendit pas et se glissa aussitôt à l'extérieur des toilettes. Izar jeta son éponge aux ordures, marquant une pause. Il était fatigué. Il ne se sentait pas capable de jouer à un jeu avec l'homme aujourd'hui. Il s'observa dans le miroir, ses yeux se posant sur les traces sèches de savon sur sa mâchoire et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Les pointes étaient plus frisées que d'habitude à cause de l'environnement humide, lui donnant l'air d'une fichue tapette.

Il portait un jean déchiré et ses baskets moldues usées. Les manches longues de son t-shirt étaient retroussées sur ses épaules, complétant son look.

Oui, il avait une allure remarquable...

Faisant volte-face, il traversa la pièce, ignorant le Drago abasourdi et aux anges toujours assis à côté du toilette. "Attention Malefoy, les gens vont commencer à croire que ta place est ici." L'héritier Malefoy se redressa à toute vitesse, trébuchant dans sa longue cape au passage.

Izar sortit dans le couloir, jetant un regard circulaire à la recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La majorité des étudiants étaient à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend, donnant aux couloirs un calme étrange. Un mouvement attira soudainement son attention et il tourna rapidement la tête pour voir une cape disparaître derrière un angle. Izar la suivit, ses semelles abimées couinant de manière embarrassante sur le sol. Il n'avait pas nécessairement besoin de la cape pour savoir où Jedusor allait. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était suivre sa signature magique.

Ils descendaient dans les cachots. Izar resta à une bonne distance de Jedusor, observant la posture parfaite de l'homme. Il avait un jour dit à Izar que sa manière de se tenir traduisait à la fois sa haine et sa confiance en lui... si c'était possible. Mais Izar admirait la manière de marcher de Jedusor. Ce n'était pas tant une démarche arrogante ; mais elle traduisait son arrogance et sa confiance. Et il y avait aussi un certain danger. Comme s'il marchait avec les Ténèbres autour de lui.

Même si Jedusor portait son déguisement de politicien, Izar pouvait deviner le Seigneur des Ténèbres en surface.

Izar vit Jedusor pénétrer dans les appartements personnels du professeur Rogue. Hésitant, juste un instant, il s'approcha. La porte était entrebâillée et il pouvait voir Rogue assis avec raideur sur un canapé en cuir. Le visage du Maître des potions trahissait son épuisement, attirant l'attention sur les rides autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux.

"Rentre, Izar, ferme la porte derrière toi", ordonna doucement la voix de Jedusor à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Izar entra à l'intérieur, et observa une nouvelle fois la scène lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Regulus. Son père était assis sur le canapé en face de Rogue, sa posture aussi raide que celle du directeur de Serpentard. Les yeux gris de l'homme brillèrent sinistrement quand il parcourut le corps de son fils. Chaque fois qu'Izar avait vu Regulus, l'homme l'avait toujours regardé attentivement, presque comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Izar existait vraiment.

Jedusor sortit de la pénombre dès que la porte se fut refermée, sa main indiquant à Izar de s'asseoir à côté de son père. "Assis-toi."

Préférant ne pas argumenter, les jambes lourdes d'Izar le conduisirent jusqu'à son père. Il avait le sentiment de savoir ce que tout cela signifiait. Mais était-il prêt ? Oui. Il pensait l'être.

"Regrettablement, je ne suis pas ici aujourd'hui pour vous punir, Regulus et Severus. Au lieu de ça, je suis venu vous offrir toute mon attention. Votre punition viendra plus tard quand il n'y aura aucun bouclier pour interférer." La cape de Jedusor glissa sur le sol alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée. "Izar, tout particulièrement, a autant le droit que moi d'entendre cette histoire... _hypnotisante_ sur toi et la Sang-de-Bourbe."

Izar déglutit, contrôlant son expression avant de tourner son corps vers Regulus. L'homme avait passé beaucoup de temps dans le château ces derniers temps. Etait-ce à cause de Sirius ou... Les yeux d'Izar se dirigèrent vers Rogue, s'interrogeant. Etait-ce à cause du professeur Rogue ? L'homme était étrangement tendu, ses yeux évitant à tout prix le regard de Regulus.

Bien que Regulus n'était pas _recherché_ par le Ministère, on le croyait mort. Regulus était-il déjà allé au Ministère pour déclarer qu'il était en vie ? Son père avait mentionné quelque chose sur le fait de reprendre les choses en main au Ministère le jour du meurtre d'Appleton, dans la salle de classe de Sirius. Mais Izar n'avait pas été en état pour l'écouter et il n'avait pas pensé à l'interroger.

Et à présent que Voldemort savait que Regulus était en vie, l'homme allait pouvoir évoluer librement dans le monde des sorciers. Alors pourquoi perdait-il son temps à Poudlard ?

"Puis-je avoir la permission de parler librement à mon fils, Maître ?" questionna Regulus. Jedusor hocha la tête en réponse.

En face d'Izar, le professeur Rogue semblait incertain, comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre le passé être ré-écrit.

"C'est une histoire plutôt simple et courte", commença Regulus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage d'Izar puis il tourna son corps vers son fils. Il semblait que Regulus préférait s'adresser à Izar qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Lily, quand elle était à Poudlard, était une jeune-fille charmante, belle et très intelligente."

Severus hocha brièvement la tête. Izar haussa un sourcil avant de tourner à nouveau le regard vers Regulus.

"Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'étais une année en-dessous de Severus et Lily. Elle était à Gryffondor et Severus à Serpentard. Sirius et James Potter, et leurs amis les plus proches, étaient dans la même année que Lily — tous Gryffondors bien sûr. La bande de James Potter tourmentait Severus sans relâche. Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, mes parents m'avaient bien élevés. Je devais haïr la Lumière, les moldus et les Sangs-de-Bourbe, ainsi que les Gryffondors. Je voulais apaiser les choses avec eux, en m'appuyant tout particulièrement sur leur déception après que Sirius ait été réparti à Gryffondor."

Regulus marqua une pause, souriant doucement à Izar. "Et quand je suis finalement arrivé à Poudlard, je les détestais encore plus de tourmenter si cruellement Severus. Il était, après tout, l'un de mes Serpents... J'ai fini par l'apprécier et essayer de le défendre au mieux. Tu me rappelles lui à cette époque, Izar. Severus voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Les enfants peuvent être si cruels. Et je _haïssais_ mon frère, idiot qu'il était."_  
_

Regulus s'interrompit, une expression solennelle traversant son visage. Izar remarqua discrètement l'impassivité et les traits tirés de Severus. Ce que Regulus disait était compréhensible. Izar pouvait imaginer Rogue être sans cesse embêté par les autres enfants quand il était à Poudlard. Aux yeux d'Izar, Rogue était fort, distant, froid et mystérieux — probablement l'était-il aussi enfant. Et les enfants n'appréciaient jamais trop les solitaires à l'école.

"De par de ma relation avec Severus, j'ai rencontré Lily Evans — la Sang-de-Bourbe avec laquelle James Potter essayait sans cesse de flirter et de clamer qu'elle était sienne. Apparemment, Severus et Lily s'étaient rencontrés quand ils étaient enfants, avant Poudlard. Ils avaient été élevés dans le même quartier et étaient devenus amis. Et au cours des années à Poudlard, ils continuaient de se voir à l'écart des autres pour étudier et discuter ensemble. Il fallu pas mal de confiance à Severus pour me parler de Lily. Après tout, la famille Black était connue pour mépriser tout ce qui s'approchait d'un moldu. J'ai décidé, avec réticence, de rencontrer Lily..." Regulus avait l'air dégoûté de lui-même. "Et je me suis épris d'elle."

Izar remua, inconfortable. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer s'éprendre d'une _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Ils étaient bien trop proches des moldus, la chose qu'il haïssait par dessus tout.

"Je sais ce que tu penses, mon fils." Regulus lui lança un sourire. "Je ressentais la même chose. Seulement, elle était _brillante_. Son esprit, du moins. Elle possédait un esprit avec lequel je pouvais m'entendre. Nous passions des heures à débattre sur le bien et le mal de la magie noire et sur les différentes propriétés des sortilèges et de la métamorphose. Nous étions les meilleurs de notre classe... ce n'a rien d'étonnant que tu sois un véritable prodige, Izar. Tu es né de deux personnes brillantes. Bien que Lily et moi n'étions pas des prodiges, nous avions une certaine intelligence s'agissant de la magie."

"Tu commences à être hors-sujet, Black", dit Severus d'une voix traînante, fixant toujours le feu devant lui.

Regulus, ses yeux toujours sur Izar, sourit légèrement à la remarque de Rogue. "Lily possédait un peu de la fourberie de Serpentard aussi. J'étais follement épris d'elle, totalement captivé. Mais bien sûr, j'avais peur de ce que mes parents diraient. C'est à peu près à cette époque-là qu'ils ont renié Sirius."

"Renié ?" Izar haussa les sourcils. "Pourquoi ?"

Les yeux gris de Regulus se tournèrent brièvement vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Il fréquentait trop les Potter et il a renoncé à suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après quoi, il s'est enfuit pour vivre avec les Potter le jour où il l'ont renié. Avec ça à l'esprit, j'étais déterminé à ce que ma fascination pour Lily reste secrète. Elle ne m'a pas retourné mes sentiments avant sa septième année et ma sixième année, quoique de manière distante. Des rumeurs courraient qu'elle fréquentait James Potter." Regulus eut l'air honteux. "C'est à ce moment-là que je suis devenu stupide et que ça m'a conduit à ma situation actuelle, Izar. Je t'en prie... j'étais jeune et aveuglé par un amour qui n'était pas sain. J'étais idiot."

Izar baissa les yeux sur la main qui avait atterri d'elle-même sur son genoux. Il savait que l'homme lui demandait d'être compréhensif. Izar pouvait presque _ressentir_ son embarras à cause de ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire. "Je suis sûr que tu n'es plus l'homme que tu étais il y a quinze ans", répondit sincèrement Izar. L'homme avait payé cher ses erreurs. "Je suis sûr que quinze années passées à te cacher ont été suffisantes pour te faire réaliser tes erreurs."

Regulus sourit, ses doigts se contractant sur le genou d'Izar. "Merci."

Rogue les regarda depuis sa chaise, la lumière du feu exagérant ses traits anguleux. "Je pense que tu peux résumer l'histoire à partir de ta septième année", commenta Rogue. "La partie sur ton _abandon_."

"Dois-tu rendre les choses plus difficiles encore, Severus ?" demanda Regulus d'une voix douce. "Je connais mes erreurs. Je m'en suis déjà excusé auprès de toi."

Izar haussa un sourcil. Quelque chose de _plus_ se passait entre eux que Regulus et Severus laissaient entendre. Les deux se chamaillaient comme si Izar et Voldemort n'étaient pas dans la pièce avec eux. Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, regardant l'homme toujours debout dans la pénombre. La moitié de son visage était dans l'ombre, l'autre moitié observait la scène d'un air désabusé.

Regulus siffla en se retournant vers Izar. "Pendant ma septième année, Lily et Severus m'ont considérablement manqué. Ils avaient obtenus leur diplôme un an avant moi. Alors que j'étais toujours à l'école, Severus est devenu Mangemort et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix."

Izar lâcha un petit rire. "L'Ordre du Phénix ?"

"L'Ordre du Phénix est le groupe de Dumbledore, une organisation secrète qui se bat contre les Forces du Mal", répondit calmement Severus. "Je suis devenu un agent-double pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Izar trouvait ça extrêmement divertissant. Il tourna sa tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Donc en gros, l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est comme les Mangemorts, mais du côté de Dumbledore ?"

"Tout naturellement", fit la voix de Jedusor dans l'ombre.

Izar se retourna vers Regulus, remarquant le regard scrutateur de l'homme à cause de son interaction avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Regulus poursuivit calmement : "Ma septième année fut aussi l'année où j'ai reçu une invitation pour travailler au Ministère de la Magie, au Département des Mystères."

"Tu es devenu un Langue-de-Plomb ?" souffla Izar. N'était-ce pas étrange ? Que ses deux parents aient été Langue-de-Plomb, alors qu'il ne le savait même pas quand il avait accepté, lui-même, d'en devenir un.

"Oui." Regulus hocha la tête. "J'ai accepté le travail dès que j'aie appris que ce serait dans le même Département que Lily. Je travaillais dans la—"

"Salle de la Mort", devina ironiquement Izar.

"Izar", commença Jedusor d'un ton décontracté, "est également un Langue-de-Plomb." Izar fusilla le Seigneur des Ténèbres du regard. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire à Regulus. Ou Rogue, d'ailleurs. Il voulait que l'information reste strictement entre lui, Voldemort, Dumbledore et les autres personnes qui y travaillaient. Mais il supposait que Regulus aurait fini par le découvrir tôt ou tard.

Regulus se figea, son regard gris glacial devenant plus glacial encore. "Déjà ? Dieu, les temps ont changé, réduire des enfants en esclavage." En disant cela, Regulus regarda ostensiblement Voldemort. "Dans quelle Salle travailles-tu ?" demanda-t-il à Izar.

"Aucune", commença Izar non sans réticence. "J'ai commencé l'année dernière et ils m'ont donné des Retourneurs de Temps à fabriquer tout l'été." Il se rémora ces objets sans intérêt. Il espérait ne pas avoir à refaire à nouveau tout ça l'été prochain. "Mais, comme toi, je m'intéressé beaucoup à la Salle de la Mort."

"Tu ne l'as pas vu, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda froidement Regulus. Lisant l'expression d'Izar, l'homme le prit par les épaules. "Tu l'as vue, c'est ça ? Ta mère y travaille ; tu as bien dû la rencontrer. Mais tu m'as dit à La Tête de Sanglier que tu ne l'avais jamais rencontrée."

"J'ai menti", dit Izar tout aussi froidement que l'était le regard de son père. "Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé dire ? Que ma mère m'a complètement ignoré ? Qu'elle a prétendu ne pas savoir qui j'étais ?" demanda Izar d'un ton amer. "Pas que ça m'importe évidemment, elle m'a abandonné dans un orphelinat moldu. Elle a eu l'air très excitée de me traîner jusqu'au Voile, cependant." Il se rappelait comme elle avait étrangement insisté pour qu'il l'aide. Il avait accepté, juste pour le Voile. Depuis ce jour, il tenait toujours une grande admiration pour l'arche. Sa beauté... son mystère...

Un verre posé à côté de Regulus se mit à trembler et ses mains sur les épaules d'Izar se firent plus dures. "Elle n'a pas fait ça", cracha-t-il cruellement.

Izar garda une expression impassible, mais il sentit sa poitrine se serrer de peur. Il n'avait jamais vu cette facette de Regulus avant. Et franchement, Izar n'avait jamais pensé que son père possède un côté cruel. Il pensait qu'il avait simplement été élevé pour adorer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et haïr les moldus, mais voir la haine qui déformait ses traits, fut une véritable claque. Son père _était_ sombre. Izar était ravi de voir cette facette de Regulus. Il avait hâte de voir ce que son père était capable de faire sur un champ de bataille.

Les yeux de Regulus étaient d'habitude vifs, en particulier à cause de ses longs cils. Mais quand il était en colère, ils luisaient littéralement.

"Cette _chienne_ de moldue", grogna Regulus, se penchant plus près d'Izar. "Qu'est-il arrivé ? Ce jour-là ? Quand tu étais à côté du Voile, que s'est-il produit ? Bien sûr tu as entendu des voix ; même si tu n'as jamais vu la mort, tu as probablement entendu les voix. Les Black sont plutôt sensible à la mort, mais autre chose s'est-il passé ? C'est très important que tu dises la vérité, Izar." L'homme parlait vite, de manière exhalée.

"Non", mentit doucement Izar, son corps se raidissant sous la poigne ferme de Regulus. "Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai seulement entendu des voix." Regulus eut l'air soulagé.

"Il ment, ce petit malin." Voldemort claqua la langue, réprobateur, ses yeux l'observant depuis la pénombre.

Les yeux de Regulus s'écarquillèrent. Et aussi vite que sa colère était apparue, elle disparut, remplacée par une expression vaguement bouleversée. Izar s'éloigna de son père et se retourna, bouillonnant, vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ignora le regard alarmé et consterné de son père. Il l'intimidait.

"Vous êtes de quel côté, à la fin ?" demanda Izar au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était troublé par les regards observateurs que Regulus et Rogue lui lançaient.

"Vous êtes tous les deux sur ma listes de disgraciés", le taquina le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton ravi. Izar eut un sourire moqueur. C'était ce _foutu _mot à nouveau. "Je suis simplement curieux de savoir où va cette discussion."

"Nul part", interrompit Regulus, le visage de glace. "Cette discussion est close. Tu as entendu des voix derrière le Voile, c'est tout ce que tu as à en dire ?" Regulus hocha la tête avant que le Serdaigle ne puisse répondre. "Bien. J'ai confiance en ta parole, Izar."

Les yeux d'Izar et de Voldemort se plissèrent au changement brusque de Regulus. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Rogue secoua la tête à l'attitude de Regulus. Le Maître des potions était aussi conscient du revirement soudain de Regulus.

Izar était curieux, mais ne voulait que personne dans la pièce ne sache pourquoi le Voile était spécial. Et il ne voulait également parler à personne de ce qui s'était produit quand il était avec Lily. Quelque chose lui disait que Regulus ne voulait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sache. Mais l'intérêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été piqué. Et rien ne pourrait détourner son attention. Pourtant, Voldemort demeura silencieux. Il replongea dans la pénombre, surprenant Izar par son comportement.

Pourquoi ?

Il était possible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veuille pas supplier Regulus de parler. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne suppliait _pas_. Mais il s'interrogeait. Pourquoi Jedusor ne pouvait-il pas simplement demander à Regulus de tout lui dire ? Le menacer ?

Quelque chose disait à Izar que Jedusor voulait se garder le plaisir de découvrir les choses par lui-même.

"Avec Severus menant sa vie seul et Lily commençant la sienne, j'étais seul pour ma dernière année à Poudlard", continua Regulus d'un ton calme, se rasseyant lentement. Izar était suffisamment attentif pour remarquer la tension dans la position de Regulus. L'homme n'avait pas oublié la conversation précédente sur le Voile. "A cause de mon obsession pour Lily, j'ai commencé à prendre de la distance vis à vis des choses qui importaient vraiment."

Là, Regulus regarda Rogue. Le Maître des potions évita habilement son regard, sans que ça ne paraisse trop flagrant.

"Après avoir reçu mon diplôme, je suis directement allé voir Lily malgré les avertissements de Severus." Izar continuait de fixer le Maître des potions. "Severus m'avait dit de faire attention avec Lily. Il disait qu'elle avait changé depuis Poudlard. Elle avait rejoint l'Ordre et commencé à fréquenter de plus en plus Albus Dumbledore. Severus soutenait que Lily était manipulée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne voulais pas le croire." Regulus secoua la tête. "Je pensais qu'il la voulait pour lui... j'avais tellement tord." La voix de l'homme devint malheureuse et Izar remarqua la tension.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire narquois.

Etait-ce de la romance qu'il sentait ? Entre... non...

"Quelques jours après avoir commencé à travailler avec Lily, j'ai remarqué une différence. Une partie de moi voulait la quitter alors que mon obsession commençait à diminuer. Mais, elle a essayé de me convaincre du contraire. Elle a prétendu être soulagée de me revoir enfin après un an. Elle s'était brièvement séparée de Potter et avant que je ne le comprenne, une chose en menant à une autre et... pour faire court, tu as été conçu dans la Salle de la Mort."

Izar siffla, son visage déformé par le dégoût. "Je peux te pardonner d'avoir été un tel idiot, mais je n'écouterai pas _ça_."

Regulus rit, un sourire sur les lèvres. "Toi, mon fils, tu es une bénédiction. Ne pense jamais que tu n'étais pas désiré de mon côté. Je ne peux pas parler pour Lily évidemment." Regulus perdit la joie dans son expression. "Ses manipulations ont commencé à partir du jour où j'ai commencé à travailler avec elle. J'avais mordu à l'hameçon dès que j'eus passé les portes. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu... nous utiliser, toi et moi, avec autant de détachement."

"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Izar, déconcerté par les divagations de Regulus.

"Elle t'a utilisé pour m'atteindre, ou plus précisément, pour atteindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Là, Regulus parût mal à l'aise. "Elle savait que j'avais toujours voulu fonder une famille. Je voulais un fils, en particulier, et elle en a tiré avantage." Regulus cligna des yeux, son expression plus aigre. "Elle savait aussi que ma famille soutenait la magie noire et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien qu'à cette époque, je n'étais pas Marqué, elle savait que j'étais intéressé."

Il y eut une pause et Izar se demanda si Regulus était mal à l'aise de raconter ça devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Elle est venu me voir un jour, triste et déprimée. C'est le jour où elle m'a annoncée qu'elle était enceinte. J'étais fou de joie, naturellement. Mais pas elle. Elle a exprimé ses craintes vis à vis de mon engagement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment élever un enfant dans l'insouciance avec un homme aussi cruel et vicieux prêt à le manipuler ? Ainsi, à contre-coeur, j'ai accepté de ne pas prendre la Marque."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé à l'époque ?" demanda Izar.

Regulus eut un sourire amer. "Je suis sombre, Izar. Je _serai_ toujours sombre. Mais j'y renoncerai avec joie si c'est pour te protéger. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle m'a persuadé de trouver..." Il s'interrompit, son regard se posant sur la silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la pénombre.

"Tu peux continuer. J'ai confiance en Izar", le persuada le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Et je suis sûr que Severus est déjà au courant."

La confiance. Un mot _amusant_ venant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Elle m'a convaincu de trouver l'Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le coffre-fort de Bellatrix à Gringotts. A l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que c'était."

Izar se redressa, immédiatement intrigué. "Horcruxe", souffla Izar, sidéré. Rogue fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Apparemment l'homme n'était _pas _au courant des raisons de la trahison de Regulus. "Un Horcruxe", répéta Izar pour son professeur, "est un objet qu'utilise un sorcier pour y entreposer une partie de son âme. Le dit sorcier fractionne une partie de son âme et la place dans l'objet choisi, comme un bijou par exemple. Si son corps physique 'meurt', il ne meurt pas vraiment s'il possède un Horcruxe quelque part sur terre. C'est de la magie très noire..."

Il marqua une pause quand il remarqua les trois regard désapprobateurs dirigés sur lui. "Quoi ?" demanda Izar — légèrement nerveux.

"Où as-tu bien pu mettre la main sur un livre pareil ?" questionna doucement Regulus, un soupçon dans la voix. "Tu n'as que quinze ans."

Izar leva les yeux au ciel, frustré. Quand allaient-ils comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme les autres enfants de quinze ans ? Quand allaient-ils réaliser qu'il s'était élevé seul au fil des années ?

"J'aimerais le savoir également", requit le professeur Rogue d'un ton soyeux.

"Un livre dans la Réserve", dit Izar d'un ton glacial. "C'était seulement un petit passage, une mention très brève", se défendit-il. "Tu disais ?" dit-il pour attirer à nouveau l'attention sur Regulus. "Lily t'a fait chercher l'Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le coffre-fort de Bellatrix. Je suppose, parce que tu es l'héritier de la famille Black, que tu avais accès aux coffres du reste de la famille. Et comme par hasard, Bellatrix t'a surpris et l'a dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui en retour, a réalisé que tu essayais de mettre la main sur un de ses biens les plus précieux."

Regulus hocha la tête, ses yeux disant silencieusement à Izar qu'il n'avait pas oublié l'histoire du livre. Izar sut alors, que Regulus serait un parent difficile à berner. L'homme n'oubliait pas facilement. "Oui, pour faire court. Ce n'est que quand Bellatrix m'a surpris que j'ai réalisé la signification des objets que je cherchais. Lily a finit par admettre que c'était un des sept Horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Izar cligna des yeux, avant de ricaner.

Sept Horcruxes ? C'était impossible. En tout cas, ça l'était pour _Voldemort_. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vraiment fractionné son âme en sept morceaux, l'homme serait fou. Pourquoi Dumbledore croyait-il que Voldemort avait sept Horcruxes ? Le directeur ne se rendait-il pas compte que Voldemort ne serait qu'un fou furieux et stupide s'il avait fractionné son âme autant de fois ?

Plus Izar y pensait et plus il se disait que Dumbledore ne voyait pas les Horcruxes ainsi. L'homme pensait que Voldemort était sombre _à cause_ des Horcruxes. Il croyait que sa nature cruelle, pour la torture et le meurtre notamment, _venait_ des Horcruxes. Dumbledore en savait peut-être plus sur les objets de magie noire, mais il ne comprenait probablement pas aussi bien qu'Izar ce que c'était d'être sombre.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce que Voldemort _voulait_ que Dumbledore croie qu'il avait sept Horcruxes ?

Izar tourna son regard vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, le regard embrasé. C'était réglé alors. Voldemort voulait que ses ennemis croient qu'il avait sept Horcruxes. Peut-être voulait-il même que ses partisans en parlent derrière son dos. Izar ne serait pas surpris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait _aucun_ Horcruxe.

Mais alors qu'est-ce qui rendait l'homme immortel ? A moins qu'il ne soit pas immortel...

"Je suis devenu furieux contre Lily quand elle m'a expliqué la signification de l'objet", recommença Regulus, lançant un regard suspicieux à Izar. "Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais plus l'aider, que je ne pouvais pas trahir à nouveau le Seigneur de Ténèbres. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est effondrée en larme." Regulus sourit au fantôme du souvenir. "A travers ses larmes, elle a confessé m'avoir manipulé après que Dumbledore l'en ait persuadée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'attendait pas d'enfant que tout n'avait été qu'un mensonge."

Izar grimaça.

"Elle a menti, bien sûr, sur le fait qu'elle n'attendait pas d'enfant. Mais je ne le savais pas alors. Je me suis senti tellement trahi, par quelqu'un que j'aimais qui plus est, que je suis parti. Ma vie était en ruine. L'homme que j'avais toujours voulu suivre me pourchassait et je n'avais aucun endroit où aller. Severus est venu me voir, mon dernier espoir, seulement pour me dire qu'on l'avait envoyé me tuer. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il allait le faire... mais il m'a dit de m'enfuir aussi loin que possible et qu'il ferait croire en ma mort..."

Regulus secoua la tête, les yeux baissés. "J'ai perdu quinze ans de ma vie à cause d'_elle_. J'ai perdu quinze années importantes de la vie de mon fils à cause d'_elle. _Elle t'a donné à un orphelinat _moldu_." Regulus secoua la tête, lançant un regard à Izar à travers ses cheveux bouclés. "Je ne comprends pas ses raisons, Izar. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne t'a pas gardé et essayé de te faire passer pour le fils de Potter."

"C'est comme si elle s'était sentie coupable", commenta pensivement Izar. Regulus avait marqué un point. Pourquoi Lily ne l'avait-elle pas gardé ? Peut-être l'utiliser pour la Lumière et le déguiser pour qu'il ressemble à James ?

"Les remords", dit Voldemort d'une voix soyeuse.

"Lily _Potter_ n'aura jamais aucun remord pour ce qu'elle a fait." Rogue se leva calmement. "Il y a sûrement eu un moment d'incertitude, chez l'ancienne Lily Evans, quand elle a appris que Regulus s'était fait tué à cause de ses actions. C'est, peut-être, pour cette raison qu'elle a placé Izar dans un orphelinat. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir, lui rappelant ce qu'elle avait fait à Regulus, chaque jour de sa vie."

Le professeur marqua une pause et commença à faire les cent pas. "Lily Potter n'a jamais été vu publiquement enceinte. Je crois qu'elle l'a caché à son mari et je sais qu'elle l'a caché à Dumbledore. Le directeur ne savait pas que Lily avait fait du chantage à Regulus pour qu'il trouve l'Horcruxe. Avec du recul, je réalise qu'elle a disparu le mois où Izar est né et est revenue abattue et déprimée. Les réunions de l'Ordre ont commencé à se faire plus éparses et Lily a simplement _disparu_. La vieille bande de Potter a commencé à éclater et son mariage avec Lily est, clairement, peu satisfaisant."

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle ait des remords ?" questionna à nouveau Izar. On aurait dit que la femme s'était sentie partagée quant à ses actes. Mais en même temps... ce n'était pas important—

"Ce n'est pas important", cracha Regulus. "Ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable. Si elle avait vraiment eu des remords, Izar, elle t'aurait regardé dans les yeux et t'aurait dit qu'elle était ta mère. Elle serait retourné à l'orphelinat pour t'élever correctement. Au lieu de ça, elle a été trop lâche pour faire face à ses erreurs et elle est restée cachée." Regulus leva un doigt, un sourire amer sur le visage. "Mais n'oublions pas qu'elle a commencé à se faire plus active. Elle a entendu dire que j'étais en vie. Nous verrons comment elle va jouer à présent."

Izar demeura silencieux. Il devait être sincère et admettre que c'était un soulagement d'entendre ce qui s'était passé toutes ces années auparavant. C'était aussi quelque peu décevant d'entendre qu'on l'avait utilisé pour faire chanter son père, pour qu'il se retrouve impliqué dans la tentative ratée de faire tomber Voldemort. Mais ça l'aidait à mieux comprendre Regulus.

Même s'il détestait cela, il ressentait une certaine compassion et sympathie envers son père.

Regulus l'avait toujours désiré. Du moins c'est ce que l'homme soutenait. Et Regulus avait sacrifié son confort et ses croyances pour lui. Regulus avait eu une vie ici en Grande-Bretagne et il avait du la quitter parce qu'il avait placé sa confiance dans la mauvaise personne, parce qu'il avait espéré fonder une famille. Quinze années passées dans une maison en Russie, complètement isolé, aurait rendu Izar avide de vengeance. Il se demanda, brièvement, si Regulus allait vouloir se venger de Lily.

Assez étrangement, Izar n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter pour sa mère.

"Maître", souffla Regulus, brisant le silence. "Je veux exprimer ma gratitude quant à votre clémence. Je sais que je ne la mérite pas après tout ce que j'ai fait." Il ne la méritait pas. Et Izar était stupéfait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui laisse la vie sauve.

_Sauf qu'il y avait l'anneau_, lui souffla malicieusement sa conscience. Regulus était en vie parce qu'il portait l'anneau à son doigt.

Voldemort sortit finalement de la pénombre, un sourire cruel sur le visage. "Tu dois remercier ton fils pour ça, Black." La tête de Regulus s'inclina. "Je te dois un Doloris, cependant, un qui j'espère, sera suffisamment puissant. Mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Tu auras droit à une initiative convenable au sein des Mangemorts quand le temps le permettra. Quelque chose me dit que ton avant-bras ferait mieux de rester _vierge_ ces prochains mois."

Izar haussa les sourcils en regardant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Vous pensez que le Ministère va interroger Regulus ?"

Ses yeux charmeurs passèrent de Regulus à Izar. "J'en suis sûr."

Izar se raidit. Si la rumeurs courrait que Regulus était en vie, Lily pouvait se faire plus nerveuse et faire en sorte de dénoncer Regulus comme Mangemort — comme partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils cherchent. Le Ministère — ou les Aurors, s'ils voient la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras, ils pourraient simplement penser que c'est un tatouage. Il n'y a _aucun_ Lord Voldemort publiquement connu pour le moment, ni de Mangemorts."

"Oh, mon enfant", siffla Voldemort, "Dumbledore trouverait un moyen de faire accuser ton père s'il y avait une Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, crois-moi."

Izar se calma, prenant l'homme au mot.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tint devant lui. Ses longs ongles caressèrent les contours de son visage dans un geste presque affectif. "Rejoins-moi près de la bibliothèque quand tu en auras fini ici. Nous avons besoin de discuter de choses. En privé." L'homme lança un regard perçant et cynique à Regulus. Son père avait l'air dégoûté de sa proximité avec Voldemort.

"Oui, Maître", acquiesça Izar.

Il regarda Jedusor sortir avec élégance de la pièce. Le professeur Rogue hocha sèchement la tête. "Je vais vous laisser seuls." Ses yeux onyx s'éternisèrent sur Regulus avant qu'il ne se glisse dans une pièce adjacente. Izar regarda l'homme partir avec délectation. Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée quand il réalisa qu'il était seul avec son père. Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé. Ils avaient toujours été pressés par le temps ou en présence d'autres personnes.

"Je suis heureux de voir que tu le prends bien" commença Regulus sur une note légère. "J'avais peur de t'en parler, peur de te pousser. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a insisté pour que je t'en parle aujourd'hui."

Izar secoua la tête. "Je voulais en savoir plus sur ton passé. C'est horrible, ce qu'elle t'a fait."

Regulus lui lança un petit sourire, ses yeux brillants et sinistres dans la pièce pauvre en lumière. "J'aurais pu sans difficulté éviter tout ça si je ne m'étais pas laissé envahir par mes émotions. Si j'avais écouté Severus, je ne me serais pas retrouvé dans cette position... mais c'est ainsi. Si je n'avais pas été un tel idiot, tu n'aurais pas été là, Izar. Si on me donnait le choix de revivre le passé, j'ai bien peur de suivre le même chemin."

Izar détourna le regard, nerveux, après cette déclaration. Il se détestait pour la chaleur qu'il sentait se diffuser dans sa poitrine à la réflexion de Regulus. "Je pense que les choses auraient été identiques, peut-être pas _moi_, mais une autre version de moi. Après tout, tu as toujours affirmé vouloir fonder une famille."

Regulus sourit, l'air content. "J'ai bien peur que Lily soit la seule femme pour laquelle j'aie jamais eu des intentions sexuelles, Izar." Son père lui lança un sourire faussement effarouché. "Il n'y aurait jamais eu d'enfant."

La surprise frappa Izar. Il avait pensé avoir vu quelque chose entre Regulus et Severus, mais entendre son père lui confesser sans mâcher ses mots ses... préférences, prit Izar par surprise. Les homosexuels, les relations homosexuelles, n'étaient pas très bien vus dans le monde des sorciers. Ce n'était pas jamais arrivé, bien au contraire. Et il existait des couples homosexuels. Mais parmi les sang-purs, c'était rare. A moins que ce ne soit pratiqué loin des regards curieux. Izar était certain que de nombreux sang-purs homosexuels le faisaient.

"Le professeur Rogue ?" Izar ne savait même pas _pourquoi_ il posait cette foutue question. Ou pourquoi il s'en souciait.

Regulus soupira, regardant la porte fermée par laquelle Rogue avait disparu. "Je te le dirais que je le saurais." Ses yeux gris se tournèrent vers Izar. "Je lui ai fait tellement de mal. Je ne sais pas si un jour il s'ouvrira à nouveau à moi. Je ne peux pas dire que je puisse l'en blâmer."

Izar hocha la tête avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur le sol. Les riches couleurs du tapis persans étaient soulignées par la lueur des flammes. A côté de lui, il sentit Regulus se rapprocher, l'ambiance se faisant plus sérieuse tout à coup.

"Izar", murmura calmement Regulus, "j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé au Département des Mystères, avec le Voile. Est-ce que Lily a été témoin de ce qui s'est produit ? Je n'ai pas voulu aborder le sujet devant les autres car ça doit strictement rester entre les Black. Un secret de famille, si tu veux."

Izar eut un dilemme intérieur. Devait-il se confier à son père ? Pouvait-il... avoir confiance en Regulus ?

"Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler", continua Regulus, insistant cependant. "Je respecte la distance que tu veux instaurer entre nous. T'obliger à rentrer dans quelque chose que tu ne désires pas est la dernière de mes intentions—"

"Je l'ai touché", souffla Izar avant que l'homme ne puisse continuer. "J'ai touché le Voile. J'aurais dû être aspiré, de l'autre côté, mais non. J'ai pu m'en éloigner. Néanmoins, ma peau a noirci quand je l'ai touché, mais la couleur a disparu après quelques jours. Et oui, Lily l'a vu." Izar fixa ses doigts, se souvenant du choc qu'il avait ressenti en touchant le Voile.

Regulus expira bruyamment, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. "Et tu es magico-sensible, exact ?" Son ton était insipide, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Cache ta joie surtout", dit Izar d'une voix traînante.

Son père fit courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux fraîchement coupé avant de lever les yeux vers Izar. "C'est plutôt ironique que le premier sang-mêlé de la famille soit aussi porteur de la malédiction de Cygnus. Je ne sais pas si Cygnus en serait amusé ou dégoûté..." Regulus s'interrompit, pensif. "Le connaissant, probablement les deux."

Izar resta assis-là, fixant l'homme d'un regard vide. Regulus se redressa, faisant craquer son cou avant de se tourner vers lui. "Je sais que tu veux savoir de quoi je parle, Izar. Et bien que je souhaite désespérément t'en parler, je sais qu'il y a déjà suffisamment de chose qui arrivent en ce moment. Si je te le disais, tu serais distrait et probablement bouleversé. Je ne peux pas te lancer là-dessus maintenant. Peut-être bientôt."

Izar hocha légèrement la tête. Il comprenait le raisonnement de Regulus. Au contraire, bien que curieux, Izar commençait à être bouleversé par tout ce qui arrivait. Cette malédiction de Cygnus était encore un autre mystère qui n'avait pas besoin d'être ajoutée à la longue liste d'énigmes.

"Il y a autre chose que j'aimerais te demander." Regulus tourna son corps sur le canapé. Sa petite silhouette était aisément flexible et il replia une de ses jambes sous son corps. En dépit de sa position étrange, l'homme avait l'air tout à fait digne. "Sirius et moi parlions de toi l'autre jour. Il m'a fait voir les choses de ton point-de-vue. Tu as été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu ; ça a du être une expérience difficile pour toi de finir par haïr les moldus plutôt que de les aimer." Regulus marqua une pause. "Vivre une enfance aussi difficile sans avoir personne vers qui se tourner a dû être compliqué pour toi, Izar."

Izar n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant. Il pensait avoir laissé le passé derrière lui. Il essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point le sujet l'affectait, mais Regulus remarqua peut-être ses mains tremblantes.

"Tu as sûrement grandi en prenant l'habitude de te débrouiller seul. Et peut-être que tu ne fais pas du tout confiance aux adultes." Regulus tendit la main et la posa sur les doigts tremblants d'Izar. Izar s'assura de garder son visage tourné. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme voie ses yeux, la partie la plus vulnérable de son corps. "Mais j'aimerais quand même te demander de me faire confiance. J'aimerais devenir une figure centrale dans ta vie, quelqu'un vers qui tu puisses te tourner en cas de problème, pour obtenir de l'aide, n'importe quoi."

Regulus rit doucement, brisant la tension dans la pièce. Sa main était toujours sur celle d'Izar. "Peut-être que je fais dans le sentimental en te demandant ça, mais j'aimerais être ton père, Izar. Je veux apprendre à te connaître comme mon fils."

Izar se trouva incapable de conjurer la moins pensée négative envers Regulus. Il _voulait_ trouver une excuse pour décliner l'offre de l'homme. Mais il était à court d'argument. Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile pour Izar ? Même quand il était enfant, il avait accepté son enfance infernale et renoncé à toute amitié ou n'importe quelle chose de la sorte. Il s'était promis de jamais accepté d'aide de personne. Il voulait être froid, cynique envers tout le monde dans sa vie.

Mais Regulus...

Ses yeux gris et verts regardèrent furtivement Regulus. Etait-il acceptable de laisser une _seule_ personne entrer ? La même personne qui avait risqué sa vie pour un enfant qu'il n'avait jamais connu ? Qui n'était même pas encore né ? L'homme était tout ce qu'Izar espérait d'un père idéal. L'homme n'était également pas sans défauts, pas parfait.

"J'aimerais beaucoup", se trouva à répondre Izar. Merlin. Il n'était qu'une fichue andouille. Il s'éclaircit la voix, essayant de regagner le contrôle qu'il avait laissé glisser. "Cependant", commença rapidement Izar, "je préférerais que ça ne se sache pas. Pas pour l'instant."

"Le temps est quelque chose qui joue en ma faveur, Izar", informa Regulus, sa main serrant celle d'Izar une dernière fois avant de la relâcher. "J'ai ton approbation, c'est tout ce qui compte."

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère qu'Izar n'était pas trop éloigné de sa personnalité dans ce chapitre. J'ai fais de mon _mieux _pour le décrire aussi froid que possible. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez ce que vous êtes tous impatients de savoir. L'anneau. Et _pourquoi_ Voldemort accorde autant d'importance à un simple enfant de quinze ans.

**Note de la traductrice : **Qui mieux que l'auteur pour annoncer le prochain chapitre ? La messe est dite !

A présent, je vous dois quelques excuses. Je n'ai absolument pas trouvé le temps de répondre aux reviews avec autant d'application qu'à mon habitude, et plus le retard s'est accumulé, plus la tâche est devenue insurmontable. J'ai cependant essayé de répondre aux reviews les plus interrogatrices et à celles des nouveaux lecteurs — pardon d'avance à ceux qui n'auront pas eu de réponse. Sachez par contre, que si vous avez des questions, je serai toujours heureuse d'y répondre, avec le minimum de spoilers bien sûr :) Prochain chapitre dans une semaine, je veux bien négliger les réponses aux reviews, mais pas le rythme de publication !


	21. Partie I Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

"As-tu apprécié cette discussion à coeur ouvert avec ton père ?" questionna Jedusor ; un sourire moqueur étirant sa bouche.

Izar lança un regard au politicien alors qu'il traversait le couloir. L'homme se tenait avec désinvolture devant la bibliothèque, attendant qu'Izar s'approche. La majorité des étudiants étaient à Pré-au-Lard, laissant le château dans un calme étrange. "Je pense que vous pourriez user de discussions à coeur ouvert, Mr Jedusor. Vous ne seriez peut-être pas aussi désobligeant."

"Je compte sur le fait d'être désobligeant." Jedusor eut un sourire en coin, tendant le bras vers Izar pour qu'il vienne plus près. Sa main froide se posa sur l'épaule d'Izar, comme un geste de revendication. "Je comprends qu'on vienne de te donner une grande quantité d'informations concernant le passé de tes parents. Mais j'espère que tu es suffisamment stable émotionnellement parlant et attentif pour discuter avec moi. Nous devons parler de nombreuses choses. Certains sujets peuvent être lourds et j'ai besoin de toute ton attention."

Izar commençait à être las de tous ces avertissements codés. Avec la main de Jedusor dans son dos, il fut guidé loin de la bibliothèque en direction de l'entrée de l'école.

"Ai-je toute ton attention, Izar ? Ou devrais-je repousser cette discussion à une date ultérieure ?" Jedusor haussa un sourcil pour marquer sa question.

Izar retint un sourire moqueur. Mon oeil qu'il allait remettre à plus tard cette conversation. Il suspectait le sujet qu'ils allaient aborder et elle allait lui permettre d'obtenir des réponses à des questions importantes qu'il traînait depuis des semaines.

"Je suis stable", répondit calmement Izar. Leurs foulées étaient en parfaite synchronisation alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'extérieur de Poudlard

"Bien." Jedusor laissa sa main glisser du dos d'Izar, marquant une pause avant de sortir sa baguette. Izar s'efforça de ne pas réagir. Après tout, il savait déjà que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lancerait rien de trop radical dans Poudlard. D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, le t-shirt froissé et miteux d'Izar fut métamorphosé en une épaisse cape. "Nous irons dehors pour cette conversation. Viens."

A nouveau, l'homme requis son obéissance et ils passèrent les portes de l'entrée pour aller dehors, dans l'air frais de l'après-midi. Les sourcils d'Izar se froncèrent à la soudaine intensité du soleil d'octobre. Il lui fallu un long moment avant que ses yeux ne s'ajustent après tout le temps passé dans les cachots. Dès qu'il fut capable de lever les yeux sans ciller, son épaule fut à nouveau prise par la main dominante du politicien.

Izar se raidit.

Il était devenu particulièrement doué pour ne plus tressaillir à son contact. Son enfance n'avait jamais consisté en des contacts ou caresses très positifs mais Izar était fier d'arriver à supporter de mieux en mieux les contacts physiques. Quand il était avec Regulus, l'homme semblait aimer étreindre Izar et l'embrasser sur le front pour le saluer. Avec Daphné, la jeune-femme touchait toujours son bras pour l'escorter autour du château. Même Drago le touchait parfois.

Mais leurs gestes étaient... normaux. Avec Jedusor, le coeur d'Izar sursautait à chaque contact. Et il en était toujours complètement conscient, c'était tout à fait ridicule. Etait-il à ce point en manque d'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Etait-il comme un chien attendant, impatient, la caresse approbatrice de son maître ?

Izar aimait penser que ce n'était pas le cas, mais pour une certaine raison, il était hypersensible à l'homme. Peut-être était-ce sa magie ?

"Où en est le Portoloin ?" commença Jedusor d'un ton léger.

"En bonne voie", répondit Izar avec une certaine appréhension. "Je l'ai presque terminé. Je dois juste le tester et voir s'il fonctionne correctement."

"Déjà ?" Jedusor haussa les sourcils pour le féliciter. "Bien joué, mon enfant."

Izar détourna le regard pour ne pas montrer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. "Ce n'était pas très compliqué, Maître, je—"

"Tu peux accepter un compliment, Izar, n'est-ce pas ?" dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton léger alors qu'il guidait Izar loin du château. C'était une partie de Poudlard où peu d'étudiants allaient. Ils avaient dû se camoufler derrière quelques tours pour ne pas croiser la route d'étudiants qui revenaient de Pré-au-Lard.

"Merci", dit Izar d'une voix confiante, moins humble qu'avant.

Le silence retomba entre eux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un petit étang. C'était plus une mare et les baskets moldues que portait Izar furent rapidement trempées alors qu'ils s'aventuraient près du bord. Chaque pas résultait en une succion bruyante, l'eau et le sol aspirant ses baskets avant de les recracher dès qu'il avançait. L'herbe se faisait plus rase près du bord de la mare, semblable à de petites nouilles vertes dans un bouillon marron. Ca sentait distinctement les nénuphars et la boue, une odeur qui n'était pas spécifiquement plaisante ni repoussante.

Autrement, la mare était un coin magnifique, pour faire simple. L'herbe qui n'avait pas dépéri sous le poids de l'eau était anormalement haute autour de la mare, dissimulant les deux sorciers alors qu'ils se faufilaient plus près. Il y avait des végétaux dans la mare en elle-même, qui brillaient de plusieurs couleurs allant du rouge cramoisi au simple beige. Quelques nénuphars s'étaient rassemblés. Et tandis que la plupart d'entre eux étaient d'un vert profond, certains étaient pourvus en leur sommet d'une fleur violette.

Et certains nénuphars avaient la malchance d'abriter un foutu crapaud. Izar leur lança un regard haineux alors que leurs yeux noirs globuleux se tournaient vers lui, croassant d'une manière désagréable.

La main de Jedusor le guida plus près de la mare, à travers des herbes épaisses et haute. Izar pensait que l'homme était en train de le guider au milieu de la mare, à en juger l'eau qui atteignait maintenant ses chevilles, mais tandis que Jedusor écartait les herbes hautes, Izar repéra un amas de rochers. C'était un lit de gros rochers, situé près du milieu de la mare. Il était à l'écart des regards indiscrets et Izar se sentit à la fois incertain et ravi de se retrouver dans un lieu aussi caché en présence d'un homme aussi puissant et dangereux.

La main glissa de son épaule et il demeura debout, raide.

"Je venais ici quand j'étais à l'école", déclara Jedusor alors qu'il sautait habilement au-dessus d'un nénuphar et s'asseyait avec grâce sur un rocher. Il était l'incarnation de l'élégance alors qu'il tapotait la pierre à côté de lui, invitant Izar à s'asseoir. "La nuit, alors que les autres étudiants allaient se coucher, je m'échappais ici quand j'étais trop agité. Tout comme toi, je méprisais les autres enfants ici. J'étais une vieille âme, peut-être pas aussi vieille que la tienne, que toi, mais j'arrivais à peine à supporter leur présence à certains moments."

Izar hésita, ses pieds toujours immergés dans la mare à quelques centimètres des rochers. Il n'avait jamais vu Jedusor... décontracté. Ca lui était étranger et il se délectait de la scène tout en essayant de ne pas trop le montrer. Mais même si l'homme avait l'air serein et décontracté, il y avait toujours quelque chose chez lui qui avertissait les gens que cet homme n'était pas _sûr_.

Les lèvres de Jedusor s'étirèrent et il se tourna pour regarder Izar. "Ne te sens-tu pas suffisamment à l'aise pour t'asseoir à côté de moi ? Ou tu apprécies juste la sensation de l'eau dans tes chaussures ?"

Izar cligna des yeux et s'assit calmement à côté de l'homme. Mécontent, il observa le dommage fait à ses chaussures. Elles n'étaient déjà pas une image de la perfection avant, mais à présent, de la boue les maculait et ses chaussettes étaient _trempées_.

L'homme claqua la langue, agitant sa baguette au-dessus des chaussures d'Izar. "N'êtes-vous pas un sorcier, Mr Harrison ?"

Aussitôt, ses chaussures furent sèches, l'air plus neuves qu'avant. "Je ne suis pas spécialiste des charmes de nettoyage, en fait", répondit Izar, un peu honteux. "Je n'ai jamais cherché à me renseigner sur le sujet."

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Izar fixait la mare. C'était un endroit plutôt paisible si on ignorait les croassements des crapauds.

"Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je t'ai amené ici." Izar demeura silencieux, enclin à ne pas interrompre tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. "Tu t'es buté à de nombreux mystères, énigmes et puzzles me concernant, et te concernant." Ses yeux marrons se tournèrent vers Izar. "Tu as tous les indices en main, Izar. Je suis certain, que si tu les réunis, tu es capable de répondre à la plupart de tes questions les plus pressantes."

Izar baissa les yeux pour regarder son anneau puis les releva pour fixer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, incertain.

Avec une expression sévère, Voldemort pinça les lèvres. "Ne crois-tu pas que — que si j'avais voulu que tu ne découvres aucun de mes secrets, je ne t'aurais pas donné tant d'indices ?"

Izar secoua la tête avant se détourner de la présence impérieuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi était-il aussi effrayé de découvrir les secrets du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il avait exprimé tant de curiosité...

"Je pense", recommença Jedusor, "que tu essaies inconsciemment d'éviter de les découvrir parce qu'au fond, tu sais déjà de quoi il ressort. Tu as juste peur de l'admettre."

"Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi vous m'_autorisez_ à découvrir vos secrets. Vous êtes le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis un Mangemort. Ne serait-ce pas approprié que je ne m'occupe pas de vos affaires ? Ne devriez-vous pas être satisfait que je ne fourre pas mon nez dedans ?"

Jedusor lâcha un petit rire. "Mes affaires sont tes affaires, Izar. Tout particulièrement s'agissant de _ça._"

Izar fronça les sourcils. Ses estomac se tordit douloureusement. "Quoi, exactement ?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira, irrité. "Je veux que tu réfléchisses aux questions que tu te poses à mon propos. Tu as tous les éléments, Izar, fais les _connexions_", siffla l'homme. "Je t'ai amené ici parce que je veux que tu sois en ma présence quand tu comprendras. Si tu étais seul, tu tirerais sûrement les mauvaises conclusions quant à mes motivations._"_

Izar fronça à nouveau les sourcils, pivotant son corps loin de l'homme tout en fixant d'un regard vide la petite mare.

"Non", se moqua Voldemort. "Réfléchis à voix haute. J'aime voir comment ton esprit fonctionne."

Troublé par le regard posé sur le sommet de son crâne, Izar commença lentement : "Je..." Il regarda l'eau, essayant de mettre en marche son cerveau. "Euh..."

"_Eloquent_", le réprimanda Jedusor.

"Vous me troublez, je ne peux pas penser quand vous me tournez autour", fit remarquer sèchement Izar.

"Bien." Les mains de Jedusor se posèrent sur sa nuque, provoquant l'habituelle étincelle entre eux. La mâchoire d'Izar se contracta. L'homme se pencha et souffla dans son oreille : "Tu chauffes."

"Vos mains", commença Izar, son cerveau fonctionnant soudainement à cent à l'heure. Ca devenait plus facile de réfléchir passé l'incertitude initiale provoquée par la présence de Jedusor. L'homme était juste excité, comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait avec Izar. "A chaque fois que nous nous touchons, il y a une espèce d'étincelle, comme de la magie passant entre nous, je pense." Il marqua une pause. "C'est une question que je me pose, ou, que je me suis posée il y a longtemps maintenant. Comme pourquoi vous êtes immortel. Comment êtes-vous immortel ?"

Il attendit que l'homme lui réponde. Les doigts avaient depuis longtemps disparu de sa nuque.

Izar se retourna pour regarder Jedusor par-dessus son épaule. L'homme arborait un simple sourire pincé, une lueur obstinée dans les yeux. D'accord. Il n'allait pas répondre à Izar. Il voulait qu'il y réfléchisse tout seul. "Je n'arriverais et ne voudrais jamais croire que vous avez sept Horcruxes", commença Izar d'une voix basse, comme si d'autres personnes pouvaient l'entendre. "Mais... il est possible que vous en ayez _un_ et que Regulus ne soit pas passé loin de vous détruire. Mais, c'est impossible. Vous vous seriez lancé à ses trousses et l'auriez tué si c'était le cas."

Les yeux d'Izar fixèrent l'eau boueuse à la base des rochers, s'interrogeant. A chaque fois qu'il commençait à réfléchir, son esprit se perdait dans son monde et rien n'arrivait à le distraire tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé des réponses.

"L'anneau, Izar", flotta la voix de Jedusor dans son esprit. "Quel est l'objectif de l'anneau ?"

"Mentor et héritier", souffla Izar. "Vous voulez me déclarer comme votre successeur."

Silence.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un rire satisfait et étranger ne s'échappe de Jedusor. "Tu m'amuses, petit. Si sage et vieux pour ton âge, et pourtant si innocent et naïf. Il est dommage qu'à mon contact, tu finiras par être horriblement sali et infecté. Ce qui, étrangement, m'enchante." Son sentiment de trouble grandissant, Izar leva les yeux vers Jedusor. L'homme souriait joyeusement. "Bien que j'aie l'intention d'utiliser l'anneau comme un signe politique pour te déclarer comme mon successeur, oui, ce n'est pas le seul objectif de l'anneau."

Les oreilles d'Izar chauffèrent et il sut que Voldemort l'avait remarqué. Il s'éloigna imperceptiblement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son pouls s'accélérant.

"Petit." C'était un _horrible_ mot dans la bouche de Voldemort._  
_

"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça", cracha Izar. "Si vous me voyez comme un simple enfant, alors pourquoi voudriez-vous ma virginité ?"

"Ce n'est qu'un surnom affectif", répliqua Voldemort comme si c'était évident. "A moins que tu ne préfères 'chouchou' ?" Izar retroussa les lèves, grognant. "Je prends ça pour un non", continua l'homme. "Je dois en convenir. Ca manque de tact et c'est plutôt troublant."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda à nouveau Izar. "Pourquoi voudriez-vous protéger ma..." Izar soupira, l'estomac serré. Il ne comprenait pas la sensation étrange qu'il ressentait, presque aussi fortement que son dégoût.

"Pourquoi en effet", chantonna doucement Jedusor. "Continue à réfléchir, tu devrais pouvoir répondre à cette question."

"Pourquoi ? Parce que vous voulez me tourmenter. Vous trouvez un malin plaisir à me faire me soumettre."

Le visage de Jedusor s'assombrit et la gorge d'Izar se contracta d'appréhension.

"Je trouve cette observation des plus dégoûtantes, Mr Harrison. Bien que je désire ta virginité, mon but dans la vie n'est pas de violer un garçon de quinze ans." Jedusor lui lança un sourire ravageur. "C'est l'objectif des anneaux. Je veux garder ta virginité pure et intact pour plus tard. Jusqu'à que toi et moi soyons prêts à nous engager des cette nouvelle étape de notre _relation__._" L'homme se moquait de ce mot comme s'il était stupide. "Je ne prévois pas de coucher avec toi alors que tu n'as que quinze ans."

Izar se sentit stupide d'avoir accusé l'homme d'être pédophile. Bien que ce soit un choc d'apprendre qu'il ait des intentions sexuelles à son égard, ce n'était pas sans raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un modèle de grâce et d'intelligence. Il ne tomberait pas si bas en se battant pour protéger la virginité d'un sorcier de quinze ans. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison à cela.

Et puis tout fit sens...

Les yeux d'Izar s'écarquillèrent brièvement, avant qu'il ne les lève vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il protéger la virginité d'une autre personne ?" Izar n'attendit pas que l'homme réponde, les mots sortant rapidement de sa bouche. "Parce que c'est une créature magique, voulant protéger la pureté de son... _partenaire_." Izar défaillit, mais il poursuivit : "C'est évident. Vos pupilles... la magie noire ne provoque pas des pupilles comme les vôtres. Mais certaines créatures magiques possèdes des pupilles fendues. Et quand nous nous touchons, l'étincelle est le signe d'âmes égales. C'est évident. Vous êtes immortel grâce à votre statut de créature, pas grâce à des Horcruxes. Vous ne voulez que _personne_ ne le découvre parce que ça trahirait vos faiblesses à vos ennemis. Vous préférez leur faire croire que vous avez des Horcruxes."

Izar resta assis-là, l'esprit chancelant. "C'est pour cette raison que vous vous intéressiez autant à moi au bal du Ministère l'été dernier, parce que vous saviez alors, que j'étais votre partenaire. Et c'est pour cette raison que vous vous cachiez à l'ancienne maison de votre père. Vous ne pouviez pas user de magie pour vous déguiser, alors vous vous cachiez dans la pénombre à la place."

Il se rappela qu'à son initiation, les ongles de Voldemort avaient entaillé sa peau. L'homme avait ensuite léché son sang.

"Vous êtes un vampire, l'une des seules créatures immortelles..."

Jedusor tapota le menton d'Izar, attirant son regard vers lui. "Tu as en partie raison", concéda Jedusor. "Je suis une créature magique, oui, mais je ne suis pas un vampire. Je suis quelque chose de bien plus _supérieur_ à un vampire, je l'espère."

Izar acquiesça non sans réticence.

Les vampires étaient connus pour leur immortalité mais aussi pour leur incapacité à se contrôler en présence d'humains. Voldemort avait bien trop de contrôle. L'homme était l'incarnation de la patience. Et quand il était en colère, il savait aussi se contrôler. Au fond, Voldemort n'avait rien d'une créature. L'homme était trop doué pour les relations humaines et pour garder le contrôle, que penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres comme une créature devenait complètement ridicule.

Qu'importe ce qu'était l'homme, Izar craignait de le découvrir.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?" demanda faiblement Izar. Il essayait de ne pas réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait pour _lui_. Lui, le partenaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était...

"C'est une énigme que tu ne résoudras pas aujourd'hui Izar. Ou à l'aide de livres. J'ai bien peur que mon _genre_ ne se trouve dans aucun livre." L'homme marqua une pause, ses yeux transperçant littéralement Izar. "Tu es en colère contre moi, je le sais."

Izar essaya de détourner le regard, mais la main sur son menton l'en dissuada. Il était en colère, il était furieux et perdu... incertain et en même temps content. C'était un véritable bordel et il ne savait pas quoi penser, exactement, de tout ça. L'anneau à son doigt semblait brulant et possessif. Il ne représentait qu'un simple bien de plus pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ca avait été plaisant de recevoir les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais à présent, il se demandait à quel point le fait qu'il soit le partenaire de l'homme avait influencé sa position.

"Tu es un être très indépendant, Izar." La voix de Jedusor était étrangement réconfortante. "En aucun cas ai-je l'intention de t'enlever cela."

"Je suis _lié_ à vous", souffla Izar d'un ton passionné. "Comment pouvez-vous croire ne pas m'enlever mon indépendance quand je suis déjà légitimement revendiqué par vous ?"

L'homme eut l'air content de lui à son commentaire, mais se calma rapidement. "Juste parce que je possède ta virginité ne veut pas dire que je possède ton esprit. Peux-tu à présent comprendre pourquoi je voulais que tu découvres tout ça en ma présence ? Regarde-toi, complètement à bout." Il claqua la langue. "Ca ne changera _rien_", lui réassura l'homme, sa main demeurant un facteur contrôlant sur le visage d'Izar. "Ne crois pas que je sois moins intrigué par toi parce que tu es mon partenaire. Tu es un sorcier très doué et je ne peux qu'honnêtement admettre que je suis content que le destin m'ait fait croiser la route d'un sorcier d'une aussi grande qualité. Tu surpasses toutes mes attentes."

Izar fixa l'homme devant lui. Il haïssait le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'être aussi compréhensif à cet instant-là. Pourquoi l'homme ne pouvait-il pas continuer à être désobligeant et faire grandir la haine d'Izar ?

"L'anneau sur ton doigt est censé protéger ta virginité, oui, mais c'était aussi pour nous protéger tous les deux. C'est très important que tu gardes pour toi cette révélation, Izar. Tu es le seul à connaître mon statut de créature magique et les choses resteront ainsi ; pour ta sécurité comme pour la mienne. Notre relation sentimentale doit également rester secrète. Si n'importe qui se pose des questions quant au temps passé ensemble, nous utiliserons les alliances Celtes en réponse."

Les doigts longs et minces de Voldemort caressaient le majeur d'Izar, où se trouvait l'anneau. "Pour le reste du monde, tu es mon héritier. En privé, tu es mon partenaire." L'homme marqua une pause puis sa voix se fit plus froide : "J'ai hésité à utiliser les alliances Celtes. Même si tu es mon héritier, tu restes une cible facile. Mais c'est une explication nécessaire si trop de questions sont posées sur tout le temps passé ensemble. Je préfère que le monde découvre que tu es mon héritier plutôt que mon partenaire. Tant que le moment propice n'est pas arrivé, garde l'anneau caché."

Les doigts de l'homme se firent plus pressant sur la main d'Izar, ses yeux marrons plus intenses. "J'avais aussi l'option de ne rien te dire. J'aurais pu te garder comme un Mangemort de bas-rang et ne pas t'accorder plus d'attention que cela. Et ça aurait été la chose la plus maligne à faire." Un sourire prédateur étira ses lèvres. "Mais je me suis avéré trop égoïste et possessif pour le faire."

La bouche d'Izar se tordit, son cou s'inclinant légèrement. "Je vous déteste..." murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Mais il avant entendu les avertissements et les explications de l'homme. Il comprenait à présent la signification des alliances Celtes. C'était une protection pour leurs apparences publiques. Comme Voldemort l'avait déclaré plus tôt, ils apparaitraient comme un simple mentor et son héritier.

Les créatures magiques était plutôt possessives avec leur partenaire. Et la mort d'un partenaire était dévastatrice. C'était pour le mieux, pour tous les deux, de garder leur statut de _partenaires _secret. Même vis à vis de Regulus._  
_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit sombrement, prenant une nouvelle fois Izar par les joues. "Je ne te crois pas", chantonna l'homme d'un air suffisant. "C'est l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un, d'être lié, que tu haïs. Ne crois-tu pas que je ressente la même chose ?"

Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Izar était certain que Voldemort le voyait comme une faiblesse. L'homme était tout aussi indépendant qu'Izar, sinon plus, il n'appréciait sûrement pas de dépendre d'un enfant de quinze ans. Izar eut un sourire en coin à cette pensée.

Le lien fonctionnait dans les _deux sens_.

Les yeux de Jedusor fixèrent son sourire en coin et il lui répondit d'un sourire similaire. "Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ce ne changera rien, du moins pour l'instant. Tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça avant que je ne te poursuive sexuellement parlant." Izar pâlit et le Seigneur des Ténèbres explosa de rire. Le Serdaigle savait que Voldemort trouvait un certain plaisir à torturer Izar de la sorte. "Tu es capable d'agir avec indifférence à tout ça, pas vrai ? Ou devrais-je te lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie ?"

Izar plissa les yeux, insulté. "Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne vais pas me transformer en vierge effarouchée, battant des cils devant vous en public." Izar marqua une pause, heureux d'être capable d'agir avec indifférence. Intérieurement, cependant, il tremblait. "Je ne peux pas promettre d'agir de la sorte en privé non plus."

Jedusor s'approcha, ses yeux étincelant follement. Izar cessa de respirer. L'homme n'allait sûrement pas l'embrasser ? Pourtant, il se trouva incapable d'empêcher son corps de se pencher vers l'homme. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écarta, content de lui. "C'est bien ce que je pensais", murmura l'homme, comme si ça confirmait une théorie personnelle.

Voldemort se leva, ses doigts caressant la joue d'Izar avant de retomber le long de son corps.

Izar resta figé, complètement ébranlé.

"L'anneau possède d'autres avantages", ronronna Jedusor, planté au-dessus d'Izar. "Dumbledore, par exemple, sera incapable de pénétrer ton esprit et voir cette information. Tu seras également incapable d'en _parler_ à quiconque, sinon moi. Ta langue serait douloureusement retenue si tu essayais."

Ses yeux gris et verts regardèrent avec une expression impassible le visage de l'homme avant que ce dernier ne commence à sortir de la mare. "Vous partez ?" demanda Izar avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

L'homme se retourna pour regarder Izar par-dessus son épaule. "Tu voulais ajouter quelque chose, petit ?"

Izar bredouilla quelque chose, offensé. Mais il comprenait ce que Jedusor essayait de faire. Cette... cette information... ne changeait rien entre eux. Pas en public, du moins. Posant à nouveau ses yeux sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Izar secoua la tête. Il fut interloqué quand les yeux de l'homme dansèrent lentement le long de son corps avant de faire volte-face à nouveau.

Assis sur le rocher, Izar ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, enroulant ses bras autour pour plus de confort. Posant son menton au sommet de ses genoux, il écouta le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortir de la mare.

Il avait besoin de temps seul pour réfléchir à tout ça avant de retourner à l'école.

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut du ressentiment. C'était exactement ce que Jedusor avait dit, il était indépendant. Avec Regulus aujourd'hui, Izar avait compris qu'il pouvait laisser quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui tout en restant indépendant, il restait la même personne même en autorisant Regulus à jouer son rôle de père. En quoi était-ce différent avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Sa logique avait été ébranlée quand il avait réalisé que Voldemort était tout aussi affecté que lui. A l'évidence, le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouvait ça difficile d'être engagé sentimentalement avec quelqu'un. Izar savait que l'homme trouvait inutile d'afficher la moindre émotion. Mais Izar était également reconnaissant à l'homme d'avoir été indulgent aujourd'hui. Jedusor aurait pu agir froidement et avec domination en lui expliquant tout ça. Pourtant, le Sous-secrétaire avait fait l'inverse. Il avait fait preuve d'humanité derrière sa façade de manipulation. L'homme avait _compris _ce qu'Izar ressentait et essayé de lui montrer en quoi il se trompait.

C'était tout de même difficile de croire que l'homme était aussi perspicace et compréhensif.

Izar aurait aimé croire que tout ça n'était qu'un coup monté. Que ce n'était qu'une manipulation de sa part. Mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour faire les connexions. Tout était lié. Tout faisait sens.

Et puis, il considéra une autre émotions puissante qu'il avait ressentie.

Le désir.

Son visage rougit et son estomac brûla quand il mit un mot sur la sensation. Il n'avouerait à personne qu'il trouvait la pensée d'être _touché_ par le Seigneur des Ténèbres excitante. Même un simple contact l'excitait profondément. La tension entre eux avait toujours été puissante. Mais Izar était suffisamment logique pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas prêt pour les avances physiques de l'homme. Pas encore. Peut-être bientôt quand il serait plus à l'aise vis à vis de sa sexualité. Et quand il ne serait plus foutrement effrayé à cette pensée.

Cependant, la chose la plus réconfortante dans tout ça, c'était que les choses resteraient les _mêmes_.

Voldemort était un fichu Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était pas un amoureux et un gentlemen sentimental murmurant des poèmes à son oreille. Izar frissonna de dégoût à cette image. Izar et Voldemort étaient tous les deux des hommes. Ils étaient tous les deux _sombres_ et un peu cyniques, malins et sarcastiques. Honnêtement, ils agissaient également comme deux salopards entre eux, comme avec les autres. La destin n'aurait pas pu faire mieux en liant deux âmes aussi faites l'une pour l'autre.

Il y aurait toujours des manipulations sournoises entre eux. Voldemort aimait bien trop jouer avec Izar et il en était de même pour Izar.

Tout resterait exactement pareil ; seulement, ils partageraient une connexion plus profonde que _personne_ ne pourrait jamais partager.

Izar avait-il tord d'être satisfait d'être aussi proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Une proximité qu'aucun Mangemort ne pourrait jamais imaginer ? Evidemment, Izar savait qu'il allait encore devoir faire ses preuves pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le prenne au sérieux. Mais c'était juste quelque chose de plaisant d'être l'unique personne du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les créatures magiques étaient liées à vie. L'infidélité n'existait pas, en particulier du côté de la créature.

"Ton esprit ne devrait pas aller par là, Izar", se réprimanda-t-il, grimaçant. La situation aurait dû l'affecter plus que ça. Pourtant, il voyait de foutus points _positifs_ dans tout ça. Ca aurait dû lui être égal qu'Izar appartienne au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ca aurait dû lui être égal qu'il soit plus important que les autres Mangemorts. La seule chose qui _importait_ c'était d'être le partenaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et en retour, que ça lui rende les choses plus faciles._  
_

Comme pour manipuler la Marque des Ténèbres.

Izar frotta sa joue contre ses genoux, souriant inconsciemment au crapaud en train de croasser sans vraiment le voir.

Alors que le temps passait, assis en silence, il se sentait de plus en plus troublé.

Son sourire trembla avant de se transformer en un froncement de sourcil. Les effets secondaires provoqués par la proximité écrasante de Jedusor commençaient progressivement à se dissiper depuis qu'il n'était plus sur le rocher à côté de lui. L'excitation d'Izar était toujours à son paroxysme quand Jedusor était à proximité. A présent, cependant, les points positifs de la situation étaient balayés par l'émotion la plus forte qu'il ait pu ressentir après que toutes ces informations lui aient été révélées.

L'incertitude.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'étais très... indécise concernant ce chapitre. J'ai débattu sur le fait se révéler cette information aussi tôt. Mais, c'est déjà le chapitre vingt. Je pense que vous méritiez tous une petite révélation sur tous ces mystères. Aussi, je ne suis pas une grande fan des histoires où Voldemort est une créature, mais j'espère pouvoir le rendre suffisamment convaincant. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce Voldemort, mon Voldemort, séduire un enfant de quinze ans sans une bonne raison.

**Note de la traductrice :** Alors, alors ?! :D Hâte d'entendre vos réactions ! Oui, certains d'entre vous avaient déjà deviné beaucoup de choses :) Prochain chapitre dans une semaine, encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux, j'y répondrai dans le weekend !

* * *

Et pour fêter le 20e chapitre traduit, une petite surprise... ^^

J'ai décidé il y a trois semaines d'envoyer quelques unes de vos reviews à EpicSolemnity, afin de pouvoir lui faire partager vos ressentis et vos compliments/critiques sur son histoire. Je les lui ai traduit mais n'ai pas manqué de lui demander si, par le plus grand des hasards, elle savait lire le français. Voici sa réponse, pour vous, rien que pour vous :)

"Je ne sais pas lire le français. Je suis très mauvaise pour apprendre de nouvelles langues, mais j'ai _toujours_ voulu parler le français. Je trouve que c'est une langue magnifique. Peut-être que c'est un de mes buts — apprendre le français :) Merci aux lecteurs francophones de lire et d'aimer autant mon histoire. C'est merveilleux de pouvoir la partager avec des personnes aux quatre coins du monde !"


	22. Partie I Chapitre 21

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous préviens, je ne vais pas suivre les mêmes dates que dans Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

C'était assez idiot de sa part, mais c'est quand même ce qu'il fit.

Il évita comme la peste à la fois Tom Jedusor et de penser à leur statut de partenaire. Etant donné qu'Izar avait réussi à éviter Jedusor pendant un bon mois, il se considérait plutôt doué en la matière. A moins que Jedusor ne trouve ses agissements amusants et ait décidé de se prêter à son jeu.

Dans la Grande Salle, si le politicien était présent pendant un repas, Izar gardait fermement les yeux sur son assiette ou la personne qui lui parlait à ce moment-là. Généralement Daphné. Elle était ravie qu'il participe enfin à leurs conversations et Drago reniflait souvent devant son exubérance. Izar s'asseyait rarement à la table des Serdaigles. Les quelque fois où ça lui était arrivé, il avait évité les Serdaigles qui s'étaient moqués de lui plus tôt dans l'année d'avoir sauté une classe. Boot, plus précisément.

Il supposait que le garçon entretenait une certaine rancune contre lui... ça lui était plutôt égal.

Les cours se passaient sans heurt, et le mot était faible. Il s'ennuyait plus encore que d'habitude. Il avait reçu la note maximale à ses examens, tout comme à ses dissertations et devoirs. Pendant son temps libre, il étudiait la magie. Il avait déjà inventé quelques sortilèges, mais voulait étendre sa liste de charmes et sortilèges inventés. Le procédé pour créer un sort ne se limitait pas à prononcer une phrase en latin. Non, il fallait _nourrir_ la magie et la faire accoucher. C'était un long processus, mais Izar était tout à fait capable de s'y atteler en parallèle de ses cours.

Il y avait un sortilège, en particulier, sur lequel il travaillait. Il lui avait fallu trois semaines complètes, deux heures chaque nuit, pour parvenir à le construire. Il devait encore le tester sur ses ennemis et il se méfiait. C'était son sortilège le plus dangereux jusqu'à présent.

Mais il était sûr de lui.

Chaque nuit, dans la sécurité de son lit aux rideaux tirés, il sortait la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort et la regardait. Il n'osait pas tenter d'expériences sur sa Marque des Ténèbres ici, à l'école. Quelques semaines auparavant, Izar avait fait des tests sur sa Marque à l'aide sa nouvelle baguette. Il avait alors compris qu'il y avait des protections autour de la Marque, des protections faites d'une magie très noire. Il allait devoir tenter des expériences sur la Marque pendant les vacances de Noël dans un endroit où la magie noire n'était pas bannie.

Soit, apparemment, au Manoir des Malefoy. D'après Regulus, du moins.

Son père lui avait écrit, expliquant que Narcissa et Lucius voulaient les avoir tous les deux pour les vacances. Soi-disant, plusieurs Mangemorts allaient également résider plusieurs nuits au Manoir Malefoy. C'était une espèce de tradition, apparemment.

Izar s'interrogeait quant à la présence de Regulus. L'homme n'était même pas encore un Mangemort officiel, encore moins du Premier cercle. Heureusement, Narcissa comme Lucius savait qui étaient les parents d'Izar. Personne n'aurait donc à faire semblant en présence de la famille Malefoy.

Malgré le fait qu'il allait devoir avoir affaire aux Mangemorts, Izar était impatient de manipuler la Marque des Ténèbres. Il était totalement confiant. Il ressentait également une excitation qu'il n'avait pas nourrie depuis longtemps. Et il était vrai qu'il était également impatient de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Regulus.

"Je ne porterai pas ça", siffla Izar, se regardant rapidement dans le miroir avant de fuir son reflet. "Je ne ressemble à rien."

Drago ricana. L'héritier Malefoy était étendu sur le lit d'Izar dans la Tour de Serdaigle. Il avait une position décontractée alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans l'oreiller d'Izar pour dissimuler son rire.

Les deux sorciers étaient vêtus de robes élégantes. Le Bal de Noël allait commencer dans quelques _minutes_ et Izar était encore dans son dortoir. Il savait ce qui l'attendait quand il quitterait la sécurité de la Tour de Serdaigle. Une Daphné contrariée et une école remplie d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones, qui attendaient de pouvoir _danser_ parce que le Champion de Poudlard n'avait pas encore daigné se montrer. Apparemment, les trois Champions étaient censés ouvrir le Bal de Noël à huit heures.

Drago s'assit pour mieux regarder sa robe. Son visage se figea et il déglutit difficilement. "Tu as l'air... bien."

Les yeux d'Izar se plissèrent pour former deux fentes et sa colère s'accentua. "Tu n'es pas censé être d'accord avec tout ce que Daphné fait." L'héritière Greengrass avait choisi sa robe. Parce qu'Izar était un idiot, il ne les avait pas vérifiées avant qu'elle les commande. En fait, elle avait même tenté de les lui montrer, mais il l'avait ignorée, parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire de cette foutue robe.

Et à cause de son erreur, il allait devoir porter _ça_ au Bal.

"Tu as raison." Drago se leva, ses cheveux effleurant ses épaules. "Tu ne ressembles à rien."

Les lèvres d'Izar se pincèrent et il se demanda s'il allait s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis s'il métamorphosait ses robes en noir.

L'héritier Malefoy cligna des yeux avant de rire à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, son rire était froid et calme, un rire typiquement Malefoy. "Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que _toi, _parmi tous, te plaindrais de ta tenue. Honnêtement, Izar, elle est identique en tous points à la mienne." Drago fit un geste vers sa propre robe. Elle était verte et argentée, ce qui n'étonnait en rien Izar. "Tu es juste mal à l'aise parce que tu n'avais jamais porté quelque chose de non-froissé et abimé."

Le garçon avait raison, Izar devait bien l'admettre. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question de réagir exagérément à sa tenue, seuls les sorcières et les sang-purs insignifiants tel que Malefoy se souciaient de leurs vêtements. Ses yeux parcoururent le précieux tissu. Il supposait qu'il était mal à l'aise à cause de son prix et du fait qu'elle était... eh bien... voyante. C'était une chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Etre vu. La robe était ajustée, quelque chose auquel Izar n'était pas habitué non plus.

Et elle était blanche et dorée. Deux couleurs qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé porter. Il s'avérait que c'était également les couleurs de la famille Greengrass.

Avant qu'Izar ne puisse rétorquer, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement. Le deux étudiants firent volte-face pour regarder l'homme qui les fixait avec méfiance. Sirius. Les yeux de son oncle se plissèrent en remarquant la proximité entre Drago et Izar.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ici ?" questionna l'homme d'un ton méfiant, comme s'il les avait vu rouler sur le sol, nus.

Izar eut un sourire moqueur. L'homme se montrait parfois fou et dément. Même pendant leurs cours particuliers, Sirius s'interrompait parfois avec un sourire mystérieux et sortait une réflexion complètement hors-sujet. Mais Izar ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Les nombreuses semaines de cours avec son oncle commençaient à payer. Il était de plus en plus doué, parvenant même à battre Sirius à de rares occasions.

"L'amour avec passion et fougue, professeur", dit Izar d'une voix traînante tout en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la porte.

Sirius grimaça et Izar ne vit pas le rouge qui monta aux joues de Drago. Le Black le plus âgé s'éclaircit la voix, tendit la main et entraina Izar en-dehors du dortoir, une main sur son épaule. "Eh bien, au moins, vous êtes rapides", répondit l'homme d'un ton léger et Izar le fusilla du regard. "Minerva est dans tous ses états sans son Champion pour ouvrir le Bal. Jolie robe, au fait", dit l'homme d'un ton totalement sérieux.

Derrière eux, Drago ricana. Izar l'ignora et à la place, posa ses yeux sur Daphné dès qu'ils furent sortis de la Tour de Serdaigle.

Elle l'attendait devant l'entrée de la Salle commune, l'air exaspérée mais aussi...

"Tu es magnifique", dit sincèrement Izar. Il n'était pas de ces sorciers qui bégayaient des compliments à leur cavalière. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était, soi-disant, gay. Mais en voyant Daphné, Izar oublia un instant Tom Jedusor.

Daphné était une sorcière incroyablement petite, plus petite encore qu'Izar. Mais son corps n'avait pas l'air mal proportionné avec une robe. Au contraire, elle la mettait en valeur. Elle était noire avec des petites touches de dorées le long de sa poitrine et ses bretelles étaient faites de petites perles en or. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts étaient bouclés, formant un chignon fouillé, et un serre-tête doré accentuait la couleur de ses cheveux.

Elle sourit, son irritation envolée dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Daphné n'était pas connue pour porter beaucoup de maquillage et ce soir, elle s'était contentée d'accentuer ses traits, ce qui lui donnait une apparence sobre et... sensationnelle.

"Je pourrais te retourner le compliment", le taquina-t-elle avant de soupirer. "Tes cheveux. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire quelque chose avec eux, Izar ?"

Que voulait-elle qu'il en fasse ? Y mettre un foutu serre-tête, comme elle ? "Je les ai lavés", répliqua-t-il, grognon.

Lui lançant un regard, Daphné l'attrapa par le bras. Il remarqua que ses ongles étaient recouverts d'un vernis rouge cramoisi. Ils avaient l'air aiguisés en apparence comme en _sensation_ alors qu'elle poussait sa tête en avant, faisant courir ses doigts sur son crâne. "J'ai changé d'avis. Ca a toujours l'air adorable avec les quelques boucles et mèches frisées qui s'en échappent."

Izar se força à ne pas rougir quand Sirius les dépassa, riant de son infortune. "Daphné", la réprimanda-t-il, repoussant ses mains et prenant son bras. Il marqua une pause quand il remarqua que son avant-bras était nu. "Comment..."

"Du maquillage, crétin, toutes les filles utilisent du fond-de-teint pour la couvrir."

Un peu plus loin devant eux, Izar aperçut Drago passer avec réticence son bras sous celui de Pansy Parkinson, une expression de détresse se lisant sur son visage. Le bras de Pansy était également vierge. Izar y réfléchit. Les charmes de maquillage ne fonctionnaient pas très bien sur la Marque des Ténèbres. C'était comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait en sorte que les charmes de maquillage soient directement absorbés par la Marque. Peut-être devrait-il se procurer du fond-de-teint via Daphné. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à manipuler sa Marque.

Il abandonna rapidement l'idée quand il imagina les garçons de son dortoir découvrir qu'il avait du maquillage en sa possession.

"J'espère que tu as pris des leçons de danse ces deux dernières semaines", le prévint Daphné d'un air sombre. Son expression montrait la douleur qu'il endurerait si ce n'était pas le cas. "Si tu me fais passer pour une idiote, Harrison, tu recevras un coup de pied au cul d'ici la fin de la soirée."

Elle portait des talons, nota Izar avec déplaisance. Avec des talons, elle était presque à la même taille que lui.

"J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir eu le temps de prendre de leçons", mentit habilement Izar.

Les Serdaigles avaient proposé des leçons à quiconque serait intéressé. Et Izar s'était engagé, non sans réticence, à en suivre quelques unes. Il n'avait jamais dansé avant mais en s'entraînant, il s'était révélé plutôt doué. Il rejetait la responsabilité sur les gênes de la famille Black, après des siècles de pratique ; Izar ne pouvait qu'hériter de certains dons. En outre, il trouvait que la danse était un art empli de grâce, quelque chose en quoi il avait toujours excellé.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ennuyée. "Tu n'es pas sérieux ?"

Avant qu'Izar ne puisse répondre, une McGonagall dans tous ses états se fondit sur lui, le prenant par les épaules. Elle était étonnement forte pour une femme de son âge. "Mr Harrison, vous êtes en retard", répliqua-t-elle aigrement comme s'il n'était pas déjà au courant.

Devant eux, l'entrée était vide à l'exception des deux autres Champions et de leur cavalière. Lukas lui lança un regard froid avant de se détourner, son bras sous celui de sa cavalière de Durmstrang. Cyprien offrit un sourire, un sourire amusé avant de parler calmement en français avec sa cavalière. La Grande Salle était bondée d'étudiants de quatrième année et plus, qui les attendaient pour ouvrir le Bal de Noël.

Izar trouvait ça étrangement amusant. Peut-être aurait-il dû traîner un peu plus encore...

"Allez", pressa McGonagall en s'adressant à Lukas, et les autres suivirent.

La Grande Salle était décorée pour recréer un paysage hivernal féérique. De la neige enchantée tombait du plafond, et disparaissait avant d'avoir atteint les têtes des personnes présentes. Izar avait l'habitude de voir l'immense sapin de Noël dans la Grande Salle. Mais chaque année, il était impressionné par sa _taille_. C'était comme si chaque centimètre était recouvert de décorations étincelantes et de petites bougies. Izar avait toujours observé avec intérêt les groupes d'étudiants aider le professeur Flitwick à organiser les décorations.

Izar ignora les étudiants de chaque côté de lui alors qu'il escortait Daphné le long de l'allée. Des applaudissements polis résonnaient contre les murs de la Grande Salle, une façon insignifiante de glorifier les Champions. Devant eux, Izar essaya d'éviter le regard des professeurs et des hommes politiques. Ce soir, Izar savait qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas éviter le Sous-secrétaire Tom Jedusor, mais il allait quand même faire de son mieux.

Daphné et Izar atteignirent finalement la piste de danse. Elle était nerveuse, remarqua-t-il. Elle essayait de le cacher derrière un sourire forcé, mais Izar pouvait lire la tension dans son regard.

Izar plaça une main sur sa hanche et enroula son autre main autour de la sienne. "Tu as peur que je te marche sur le pied, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-il d'un ton joyeux. "Je devrais probablement m'en excuser par avance." Il se demanda si elle regrettait déjà sa décision de l'accompagner au Bal. Il aimait la torturer ainsi, d'autant plus sur un sujet aussi stupide.

Au-dessus de sa tête, il pouvait voir Severus Rogue. L'homme était raide au milieu de ses collègues, un rictus renfrogné déformant ses lèvres. Izar rit. L'homme semblait vouloir être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

Ses yeux onyx rencontrèrent les siens et son rictus s'adoucit légèrement. Izar ne pouvait s'empêcher d'idolâtrer son professeur de potions. Il voyait tellement de similarités entre lui et l'homme, en particulier concernant leur enfance et leurs années passées à Poudlard. Izar savait que l'homme était compétent en magie noire et il savait également que Rogue avait créé quelques sortilèges. Créer des sortilèges n'était pas chose facile. C'était la cause de nombreuses blessures et décès. Seuls les sorciers possédant des connaissances approfondies en magie et en latin y parvenaient.

Izar nota mentalement de donner ses notes sur la Marque des Ténèbres à son professeur.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand la musique commença. Daphné tremblaient littéralement dans ses bras alors qu'il les faisait gracieusement tournoyer sur la piste de danse, en synchronisation parfaite avec la musique. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son regard surpris.

"Salopard", lui lança-t-elle en le fusillant légèrement du regard, "tu _sais_ danser. Qui aurait cru qu'Izar Harrison, aussi mal à l'aise puisse-t-il être en société, sache danser comme n'importe quel autre sorcier ?"

"Bien sûr", dit Izar d'une voix traînante. "Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais nous humilier tous les deux, hein ?", se moqua-t-il. "Penser humilier l'héritière de la famille Greengrass... ce serait un tel outrage."

Elle fut silencieuse un instant, son visage reflétant son excitation. "Tu souris." Ses lèvres maquillées s'étirèrent pour former un sourire.

"Vraiment ?" songea doucement Izar avant de les faire tournoyer loin de Lukas et sa cavalière. Le garçon de Durmstrang lui lança un regard noir au-dessus de la tête de sa cavalière. Ca aurait dû embêter Izar d'être sous le feu des projecteurs avant autant de spectateurs autour d'eux, mais il se sentait étrangement calme ce soir. Même sa robe lui semblait un sujet sans intérêt.

"Les gens vont commencer à se demander si tu n'as pas pris quelque chose avant de danser. Tu ne souris _jamais_. Pour ce que j'en sais, tu pourrais être le fils-perdu du professeur Rogue. Du moins, c'est la rumeur qui court." Elle rit légèrement, ne réalisant pas à quel point elle était _proche_ de la vérité. "As-tu pris quelque chose, Izar ? Te connaissant, tu aurais pu faire pousser des champignons en douce sous ton lit pour calmer tes nerfs avant d'être le centre de l'attention."

"Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?"

Les étudiants et professeurs commençaient lentement à envahir la piste de danse. Elle devint bientôt trop bondée pour continuer à danser formellement, et Izar se força donc à danser plus lentement avec Daphné, en effectuant des petits pas. A côté de lui, il vit passer Dumbledore et McGonagall. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer avec horreur les robes du directeur. Des bonhommes en pain d'épice dansaient sur les ourlets et de la neige recouvrait rapidement ses robes, les faisant passer du bleu au blanc.

L'homme le surprit en train de regarder et lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Voudrais-tu connaître le nom de mon tailleur, mon garçon ?" McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, éloignant le vieil homme dans un tournoiement, avant qu'Izar n'ait le temps de répondre.

Merlin merci.

Daphné plaça ses bras autour du cou d'Izar, l'obligeant à poser ses mains sur sa taille. Ses yeux n'étaient pas sur Izar, mais sur sa soeur. Izar savait que Daphné nourrissait un peu de jalousie pour sa petite soeur, mais il savait aussi qu'elle aimait profondément Astoria. C'était une relation étrange, mais dont Izar savait tout à force d'écouter les bavardages sans intérêt de Daphné.

"Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse", la consola Izar.

Ses yeux verts se levèrent vers lui, une légère rougeur s'emparant de ses joues pour avoir été surprise en train de la regarder. "Je ne suis _pas_ jalouse, Izar. C'est ma soeur." Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Astoria. "Tu la trouves jolie ?"

Izar soupira intérieurement, se demandant pourquoi il fallait qu'il ait cette conversation inintéréssante. Néanmoins, il supposait que flatter l'ego de Daphné s'avérait une conversation des plus importantes pour l'héritière Greengrass. Avec réticence, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa petite soeur. Astoria ressemblait énormément à Daphné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune-femme dans ses bras manquait autant d'assurance. "En toute honnêteté ?" demanda Izar, se tournant à nouveau vers Daphné. La jeune-femme hocha la tête. "Tu es plus belle."

Elle lui lança un regard méfiant avant de sourire doucement. "Merci."

Il les fit tournoyer pour faire face à la foule. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rusard, le concierge Cracmol. L'homme tenait son chat contre sa poitrine, tenant une des pattes du pauvre animal comme s'il dansait avec. L'homme fredonnait la musique, bougeant ses hanches en rythme. Les yeux d'Izar se posèrent sur l'homme derrière Rusard, se maudissant intérieurement. Jedusor se tenait à côté de Rusard et Rogue, le regard dirigé vers Izar.

Izar ne pouvait distinguer aucune émotion dans ses yeux. Aucune.

"C'est Airi Roux, la dernière femme du Ministre Roux. Apparemment, ils se sont fiancés il y a moins d'un mois. Elle travaille comme apothicaire en France, non loin du Ministère de la Magie. De ce que papa m'a dit, elle pourrait donner du fil à retordre à Rogue." Izar éloigna son regard de Jedusor pour le poser sur la femme dont parlait Daphné.

Le Ministre français, Serge Roux, dansait avec une grande femme asiatique. Elle semblait plus jeune que lui, un rideau de cheveux bruns et raides lui tombant dans le dos. Avec ses talons, elle était dépassait Roux d'au moins trente centimètres. Le Ministre souriait doucement à sa femme, ses yeux cachés derrière les traits tirés de son visage.

"Mariage d'intérêt ?" questionna Izar.

"Non." Daphné secoua la tête. "Etonnamment non. La première femme du Ministre Roux, la mère de son fils, a demandé le divorce quelques semaines avant que Roux ne se fiance avec Airi. La rumeur dit que le Ministre Roux a eu une aventure avec Airi alors qu'il était encore marié à sa femme. C'est également la fille d'un homme très influent en France. Sa mère était asiatique et son père français. Un très beau couple, dont Airi en est le produit."

Izar éclata de rire. "Où entends-tu tout ça ?"

Daphné lui offrir un sourire mystérieux. "Si tu t'y prenais mieux en société, comme _moi_, tu entendrais tous ces secrets."

"Ou rumeurs", souffla Izar d'un ton léger.

"Et voici la magnifique Kristine Steinar, la femme du Ministre Steinar." Les mains de Daphné le forcèrent à tourner la tête pour regarder la mère de Lukas.

Daphné avait raison de décrire Mme Steinar comme une femme magnifique. Elle était grande et blonde avec un visage très fin. En dépit du fait que Lukas ait hérité des cheveux bruns de son père, il avait hérité du physique de sa mère. Kristine et Bjørn formait un très beau couple, vêtus d'habits aux tissus très fins et ornés des plus beaux bijoux.

"Des ragots à leur propos ?" s'enquit Izar, amusé.

Daphné semblait apprécier Kristine et elle fusilla Izar du regard. "Non, seulement qu'elle est très difficile en politique tout comme son mari. Elle est très ambitieuse et aime découvrir tout ce qu'elle peut sur ses ennemis pour l'exploiter. Elle s'est jouée de la future femme de Bjørn pour le lui ravir. Sa fiancée d'origine est morte d'intoxication _alimentaire._" Daphné eut un sourire joyeux. "C'est mon idole. Toutes les femmes devraient être aussi dangereuses."

Izar sourit malgré lui. Daphné n'avait aucun raison d'envier Kristine Steinar car il était certain qu'elle finirait par devenir une conspiratrice aussi douée.

"Si tu veux tout savoir", poursuivit Daphné, "c'est mon père qui m'a tout raconté à propos d'eux. Il s'est montré très intéressé de te rencontrer, Izar." A travers ses cils noirs, elle lui lança un regard plein d'espoir. "Malefoy m'a dit que son père t'a invité à venir à leur Manoir à Noël. Dis-moi que tu as accepté ?"

"Oui", dit Izar, hochant la tête. "Et je suppose que tu veux que je rencontre ton père ?"

Il ne savait pas grand chose sur Mr Greengrass, seulement que c'était un des Mangemorts du Premier cercle de Voldemort. Et Daphné l'aimait profondément. Elle était, littéralement, une fille à papa. "Naturellement", dit Daphné dans un sourire.

La musique lente prit fin puis une chanson plus rythmée commença. Izar pâlit, horrifié. Daphné, sentant l'immobilité d'Izar, soupira avant de le tirer loin de la piste de danse. "J'ai soif", dit-elle en battant des cils. Izar remarqua qu'elle venait de tourner le dos à un garçon qui s'approchait. Il eut un sourire en coin, se demandant si Daphné avait vraiment soif ou si elle ne voulait juste pas avoir affaire à un Poufsouffle ayant trouvé suffisamment de courage pour lui proposer de danser.

Un jeune étudiant de Gryffondor, assigné au service des boissons, leur tendit les verres de punch qu'ils venaient de demander. Daphné prit le sien et le but avidement. Izar lança un regard dégoûté au Gryffondor. L'étudiant avait l'air un peu... _éteint_.

Il rapprocha le verre de son nez et le sentit avec hésitation. Exactement comme il le pensait, il y avait de l'alcool. Avant qu'il ne puisse affronter le Gryffondor, Daphné le tira par le bras jusqu'à une table à l'écart. Izar regarda le garçon par-dessus son épaule, les yeux plissés. Les professeur n'avaient-ils pas pensé à poser un bouclier ou un sortilège sur les boissons pour _empêcher_ des adolescents hormonaux de corser le punch ?

Le garçon de Gryffondor n'affichait absolument aucune émotion alors qu'il rendait son regard à Izar.

"Ne bois pas le punch—" commença Izar en se retournant. Daphné leva un regard innocent vers lui, son verre vide à la main. "Laisse tomber", dit Izar dans un soupir. Il s'assurerait que Daphné soit raccompagnée proprement à son dortoir sans enfants pubères accrochés à elle. Un verre n'allait pas la tuer.

Dès qu'il fut assis, Drago marcha à grandes enjambées vers eux, le regard affolé.

"Merlin", commença le garçon en s'asseyant sans invitation entre Daphné et Izar, "c'est la pire danse qui puisse exister."

"Je pense que ça vient de ta cavalière", murmura Izar d'un ton léger. Au-dessus de la tête de Drago, il vit Daphné s'éloigner imperceptiblement de l'héritier Malefoy. Son visage exprimait les mots qu'elles ne pouvaient dire. Izar se demandait pourquoi ces deux-là refusaient à ce point de devenir amis mais trouvait ça tout à fait divertissant. C'était pratique pour Izar quand il voulait en éviter un. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était mentionner Drago ou Daphné à l'autre.

"Parkinson", cracha Drago, jetant un regard au-dessus de son épaule pour faire bonne mesure, "est presque aussi mauvaise que Greengrass..."

Le garçon poursuivit en se plaignant de Parkinson. Izar se détourna de la conversation, comme il le faisait souvent. Ses yeux parcoururent la Grande Salle et il aperçut Cyprien, le Champion de Beauxbâtons, discutant calmement avec Lukas Steinar.

"Je vais danser, Izar. Tu viens ?" questionna Daphné en se levant brusquement. Son ton suggérait qu'elle n'était plus très loin de lancer un sortilège à Malefoy s'il continuait sa diatribe contre Pansy.

Izar secoua la tête, distrait, alors qu'il regardait Lukas saisir Cyprien par le col et murmurer quelque chose au garçon roux. Pour n'importe qui, ça n'aurait pas semblé très menaçant, plutôt bon enfant. Mais Izar se redressa, intéressé.

Cyprien soupira, repoussant Lukas, avant de s'éloigner et de faire son chemin jusqu'à Izar.

"Izar", le salua Cyprien d'un ton léger alors qu'il arrivait près de lui. Le Champion de Beauxbâtons s'assit à côté de lui avant de se pencher pour lui souffler à l'oreille: "Ne bois pas le punch." Sa voix trembla légèrement, comme s'il n'était pas convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

Izar leva les yeux vers la table, tendant la main vers son verre, pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y était plus. Il fronça les sourcils avant de s'emparer du verre vide de Daphné pour le renifler. Il ne puait pas l'alcool comme ce qu'il avait pu sentir plus tôt. Il ne sentait pas comme _son _verre.

"Où est mon verre ?" demanda-t-il à Drago.

Les yeux gris de Malefoy se dirigèrent vers Cyprien, l'air méfiant, avant de se poser sur Izar. "Greengrass l'a pris avec elle." Il n'en dit pas plus, suffisamment intelligent pour réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Izar se tourna vers Cyprien. "Pourquoi ?" Il tourna les yeux vers l'endroit où Lukas s'était trouvé, remarquant que, comme par hasard, le garçon n'était plus là. Il tourna ses yeux gris et verts vers Cyprien, étudiant l'expression impassible du garçon. "Quelqu'un y a-t-il versé de l'alcool ?"

Cyprien eut un sourire légèrement amusé, son accent français s'accentuant : "Selon la rumeur, il y aurait du _Vesania_ dans ton verre..."

Izar se figea.

Le _Vesania_ était une plante très puissante que se dissolvait dans les liquides. Elle se répandait rapidement dans le corps après qu'une matière visqueuse noire se soit développées dans l'estomac. La substance toxique remontait jusqu'au cerveau avant de le détruire. Et commodément, son odeur était très semblable à celle de l'alcool.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Daphné", s'exclama Izar en se relevant brusquement de la table, envoyant valser sa chaise sur le sol. Le bruit alerta de nombreux étudiants et Izar se précipita vers la piste de danse. Derrière lui, il entendit Drago rappeler les professeurs qui étaient en train de quitter la Grande Salle.

"Professeur Rogue ! Izar—"

Il avait le coeur au bord des lèvres alors qu'il repoussait plusieurs couples sur son passage, qui restaient _là_. Ils crièrent en tombant au sol, mais Izar ne leur accorda aucune attention alors qu'il luttait pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule d'étudiants qui dansaient. Ils riaient et dansaient tous, donnant l'impression à Izar de bouger lentement comme dans un horrible cauchemar. Son corps était poussé et bousculé et il lutta pour retenir un cri de rage.

Au lieu de ça, il leva sa baguette au ciel, en faisant sortir un _bang_ écrasant.

Tous les étudiants crièrent, les mains à leurs oreilles. La musique s'arrêta et les corps s'immobilisèrent.

Izar se faufila jusqu'à l'avant, apercevant enfin Daphné. Debout au milieu d'un groupe de Serpentards, elle tourna un regard vide vers lui, avant que son verre ne lui glisse des mains. Elle tendit le bras vers sa soeur avant de s'effondrer lourdement au sol.

Il arrivait trop tard.

Il arrivait trop tard, _bordel_.

Izar se précipita vers Daphné, agitant sa baguette vers le verre cassé, l'enflammant d'un sort silencieux. Des cris éructèrent de la foule, à la fois à la vue du feu et de la forme inconsciente de Daphné. Astoria Greengrass avait posé sa main sur sa bouche, choquée, alors qu'elle s'agenouillait près de sa soeur.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Ignorant la question désespérée, Izar pointa sa baguette sur Daphné. "_Eructo_."

Il plongea sur le sol au même moment où le sort faisait effet. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il manoeuvrait la tête de Daphné avec précaution sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse vomir. La substance noire fut expulsée de son estomac dans un haut-le-coeur violent. Izar était parfaitement conscient des professeurs autour de lui, dominant la scène, mais il était trop concentré sur la forme tremblante de Daphné pour y faire attention.

Izar lança à nouveau le sort de vomissement, cette fois-ci, de manière silencieuse. Son estomac fut à nouveau contraint de se contracter. La substance noire sortit en plus petite quantité, mais il y en avait encore.

Rogue s'agenouilla à côté d'Izar, formant des cercles au-dessus de la tête de Daphné à l'aide de sa baguette. Tout en poursuivant les mouvements de sa baguettes, il tourna ses yeux onyx vers Izar. "C'était très vite réfléchi, Mr Harrison, bravo." Izar était trop hébété par les évènements pour répondre de manière cohérente. Il se contenta d'un petit hochement de la tête. "Elle a besoin d'être emmenée à l'Infirmerie, vite. Il pourrait s'en trouver encore dans son système." Rogue parlait à Dumbledore cette fois-ci.

L'homme fit léviter le corps de Daphné après avoir mis fin au sortilège sur sa tête.

Des mains puissantes l'attrapèrent et le soulevèrent du sol. "Ca va, Izar ?" C'était Sirius qui le tenait fermement.

Ignorant son oncle, les yeux gris et verts d'Izar regardèrent Rogue et Dumbledore remorquer Daphné jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Il commença ensuite à parcourir la Grande Salle des yeux à _sa_ recherche.

Lukas se glissa hors de la Grande Salle, rencontrant le regard d'Izar avant de disparaître derrière les portes.

Le choc d'Izar fut remplacé par la rage alors qu'il s'échappait des bras de Sirius et courrait derrière le garçon de Durmstrang. Ce fut plus facile et rapide de courir après Steinar que lorsqu'il était allé à la recherche de Daphné. Peut-être était-ce la rage qui lui donnait l'impression que les choses allaient plus vite, trop vite pour être saisies. Alors que la peur et le désespoir avaient rendu les choses douloureusement lentes.

Les étudiants encore présents dans la Grande Salle parlaient plutôt bruyamment, s'exclamant les uns avec les autres. Mais il se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser. Du moment qu'il obtenait vengeance.

A l'autre bout du couloir, les yeux bleus de Lukas s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçut Izar lancé à sa poursuite. "_Du er gal_ !" cria le garçon en norvégien avant de partir en courant, disparaissant derrière un angle. Izar remarqua qu'il avait sorti sa baguette et que ses traits fins était déformé par la détermination. Et pourtant, il ne s'était pas arrêté pour se défendre. Il était parti _en_ _courant_. Il était coupable.

"Tu n'as encore rien vu de la démence, Steinar", siffla Izar, courant comme un dératé à travers les couloirs sombres, attendant d'avoir un bon angle pour lancer un sortilège à Lukas.

Il ne put arriver jusque là.

Alors qu'il descendait une volée d'escaliers, à présent loin de la Grande Salle, des bras l'arrêtèrent brusquement et s'encerclèrent autour de sa taille, le soulevant du sol. Izar lutta, la soif de vengeance sur le bout de la langue. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Mais en dépit de la finesse des bras, ils étaient trop puissants pour qu'il puisse s'en échapper. "Tu vas faire quelque chose de regrettable, cesse cette folie."

C'était Jedusor.

Et dans sa fureur, Izar dirigea sa baguette sur le cou de Jedusor, se tortillant.

La menace pure qui brilla dans les yeux de Jedusor au contact de la baguette d'Izar fit lentement revenir le Serdaigle à la réalité. De la peur au creux de l'estomac. "Petit...", ronronna dangereusement Jedusor. "Essaie si tu veux. Tu reçois peut-être mes faveurs, mais pas à ce point."

Izar se dégonfla, son corps retombant mollement dans les bras de Jedusor. Il éloigna lentement sa baguette, la dirigeant vers le sol, loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je m'excuse", dit sèchement Izar. Brièvement, il se demanda si un Mangemort avait déjà survécu pour raconter avoir pointé sa baguette sur le cou du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Probablement pas.

Le jeune sorcier fut reposé au sol, mais la main sur son épaule empêchait Izar de partir. Alors qu'il reprenait pied dans la réalité, son esprit vif se remit finalement en marche. Ca avait été idiot de sa part de s'élancer dans les couloirs, aveuglé par sa soif de vengeance. C'était trop irréfléchi et malavisé. Et il y avait également cette petite voix au fond de son esprit qui lui fit remarquer que Lukas pouvait être innocent dans tout ça. Il ne connaissait pas encore tous les faits.

La patience. C'était une vertu.

"Tu n'es pas connu pour ton mauvais caractère", contempla Jedusor à côté de lui. Ses doigts étaient profondément enfoncés dans l'épaule d'Izar alors qu'ils avaient recommencé à marcher en direction de l'entrée. Derrière eux, Lukas était parti, soit en s'enfonçant plus encore dans les profondeurs de Poudlard ou alors, en retournant vers des lieux plus fréquentés. "En fait, j'ai remarqué que tu gardais la tête froide dans les moments où la plupart des sorciers en auraient été incapable. Je t'en prie, éclaire-moi, en quoi cette situation est-elle si différente ?"

Il s'arrêta, le Seigneur des Ténèbres marquant une pause également. "Ce verre m'était destiné. Daphné... elle aurait pu _mourir_. Voilà le différence." Izar ne comprenait pas ce que Jedusor voulais sous-entendre. Comment l'homme faisait-il pour ne pas réaliser la gravité de la situation ?

"Dis-moi." Jedusor se pencha légèrement, ses yeux brillant de moquerie. "Est-ce que tu l'_aimes_ ?"

Izar mit un peu de distance entre eux, en colère contre Jedusor et lui-même. La situation lui rappelait rudement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait que faire de ses partisans et de Daphné. Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient que des marionnettes. De simples objets d'amusement. Izar le _savait_. Pourquoi avait-il cru que Voldemort allait brusquement devenir compréhensif à l'encontre de Daphné et de la situation ? Juste parce qu'Izar estimait plus Daphné que les autres ne signifiait pas que c'était aussi le cas du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était stupide.

Il inclina la tête, essayant de se contrôler. Il ne recevrait aucune pitié de Jedusor ce soir. Pas qu'Izar en ait besoin, mais de la compréhension vis à vis de son besoin de vengeance aurait été plaisante.

"Non." Izar releva le menton, fixant le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les yeux. "Je ne l'aime pas", dit-il sincèrement, froidement.

Mais les évènements de ce soir faisaient réaliser à Izar qu'il se souciait de Daphné, du moins un peu. C'était vrai qu'elle lui rabattait les oreilles parfois. Elle l'ennuyait à cause de son manque d'intérêt pour les cours et la lecture. Ses pratiques féminines l'avait toujours révulsé. Cependant, elle était également amusante et ne pensait pas qu'à elle comme les autres enfants ici. Elle comprenait ce qu'était le devoir et la famille. Et elle était aussi innocente dans l'attaque.

Jedusor lui offrit un sourire pincé avant de se redresser. Une lueur étrange éclaira les yeux de l'homme et Izar se souvint alors que Jedusor savait ce qui se passait pendant le Tournoi.

"Vous savez qui a fait ça ?" demanda doucement Izar, sa voix résonnant légèrement dans les couloirs sombres et vides.

L'homme inclina la tête sur le côté. "J'ai mes suspicions", dit-il sombrement avant de reprendre sa marche.

"Qui ?" demanda calmement Izar. A l'intérieur, il maudissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Juste à sa manière de se tenir, Izar sentait que Voldemort savait qui, exactement, était derrière tout ça. Il le gardait juste pour lui, observant le déroulement des évènements avant de préparer sa propre attaque.

"La même personne qui t'a empoisonné pendant la première Tâche."

"Si je ne me trompe pas", dit Izar d'une voix traînante, les yeux plissés, "votre réponse ne répond pas à mon 'qui', c'est juste une autre de vos réplique sibyllines."

Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'entrée, Izar se fondit dans la mer d'étudiants. Il laissa Jedusor derrière, se fichant de son attitude irrespectueuse. Il était en colère contre l'homme. Voldemort savait ce qui se tramait derrière la scène et il ne voulait pas éclairer Izar sur le sujet. S'il voulait plus de preuves que les choses allaient rester les mêmes entre lui et Voldemort après avoir découvert leur statut de _partenaires_, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'observer la situation.

Voldemort ne le traitait pas différemment.

C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose selon les moments.

Izar coupa à travers la mer d'étudiants et traversa les couloirs qui menaient vers l'Infirmerie. Comment Voldemort pouvait-il savoir qui était derrière ces attaques et rien n'en dire à Izar ? A moins que...

Il trébucha en marchant, mais poursuivit. Et si Dumbledore et Steinar avaient raison depuis le début de l'année ? Et si Voldemort était derrière ces attaques, afin de s'assurer que les norvégiens et les français ne gagnent pas le Tournoi ? Ca semblait petit et complètement irréaliste, mais Voldemort était assez vicieux pour le faire. Mais pourquoi faire courir un danger à Izar s'il était son _partenaire_ ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Il sentit son estomac se nouer en réfléchissant à une explication. Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'un mensonge ? Il y avait la possibilité que Voldemort sache depuis le début qu'Izar était le fils bâtard de Regulus, même ce jour-là, au Bal du Ministère. Et c'était à ce moment-là que tout avait commencé. Voldemort avait menti à Izar sur le fait qu'ils étaient partenaires, seulement pour qu'Izar ait un semblant de confiance en lui. Pendant ce temps-là, Jedusor prévoyait de détruire Regulus en tuant Izar pendant le Tournoi. Tout en montant un coup contre les norvégiens, et possiblement les français, pour s'assurer que la Grande Bretagne gagne le Tournoi.

Izar savait que ça paraissait gros. Mais c'était un plan qu'il pouvait imaginer être créé par Jedusor. Il jouait avec les émotions et la confiance de tout le monde et c'était incroyablement bien réfléchi, jusqu'au plus petit détail.

Izar ne pouvait et ne voulait le croire. Il savait que ce n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était derrière ces attaques.

Mais ça lui laissait tout de même un goût amer dans la bouche. Et dans l'estomac.

"Mr Harrison", appela Dumbledore depuis le bout du couloir. Quelques étudiants l'entouraient ; Lukas Steinar, Cyprien Beaumont, et ce jeune Gryffondor qui leur avait servi les verres de punch.

"C'est Mr Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor de cinquième année", commença Dumbledore, posant une main sur le garçon tremblant.

Le groupe se tenait devant les portes fermées de l'Infirmerie. Izar se déroba à Jedusor alors que l'homme arrivait derrière lui. Il ignora le regard curieux qu'il lui lança pour s'intéresser à Crivey. Il se souvenait distinctement de Colin en classe, avant qu'il ne saute une classe. Le garçon était un Sang-de-Bourbe, au moins aussi ennuyant que Granger.

Ses yeux vif parcoururent le visage pâle et le corps tremblant du garçon. La plus petite émotion dans ses yeux était sans commune mesure avec l'impassivité qu'il y avait lu pendant le Bal. "L'Imperium", souffla Izar. "Il était sous l'Imperium, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ?" Il s'arrêta devant le petit groupe, le regard dirigé vers les portes fermées qui menaient à l'Infirmerie.

"En effet", répondit solennellement Dumbledore. Il regarda Jedusor par-dessus ses lunettes puis tourna les yeux vers le Ministre Steinar qui arrivait. "Apparemment, quelqu'un a mis Mr Crivey sous l'Imperium. Mr Steinar ici présent", poursuivit Dumbledore en désignant le garçon de Durmstrang, qui ne quittait pas des yeux Izar, "prétend avoir vu Mr Crivey mettre les feuilles de _Vesania_ dans votre verre et vous le donner."

Izar soupira doucement, baissant les yeux sur le sol sombre du couloir, avant de lancer un regard glacial à Lukas. "Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit toi-même, alors ?" demanda-t-il sèchement.

Avant que Dumbledore ne puisse répliquer, Lukas le coupa : "Je me fiche pas mal de toi. J'imagine que ma morale a fini par l'emporter. J'ai dit à Beaumont de te le dire. Après tout, tu le croirais plus que si ça avait été moi. Il s'y est opposé, ne voulant pas être impliqué dans un simple canular. Mais il a finit par te le dire. Quelques secondes trop tard." Là, son regard glacial se tourna vers un Cyprien désigné coupable.

Le garçon roux tourna un regard tueur vers Izar. "Je n'avais aucune raison de croire Steinar. Si j'avais su que c'était vraiment du _Vesania_ dans ton verre, je ne m'y serais jamais opposé."

Izar hocha sèchement la tête. Il se demanda brièvement si ce n'était pas la vérité. "Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui pourrait être derrière tout ça ?" demanda Izar d'un air hébété. "Ou..." commença Izar avec méchanceté, regardant le Ministre Steinar, "pensez-vous que d'une manière ou d'une autre c'est moi qui ait ensorcelé Crivey et m'ait empoisonné à nouveau ? J'imagine que vous allez trouver un autre livre dans les affaires de Lukas avec le _Vesania_ encerclé. Et en retour, vous allez finir par dénicher des feuilles de _Vesania_ dans mon sac de cours."

Steinar eut un rictus méprisant. "C'est tout à fait plausible."

Dumbledore leva une main, sa magie grandissante. "C'en est assez." Ses yeux bleus n'étincelaient plus et les bonhommes sur ses robes coururent dans leurs maisons pour se cacher. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire retomber le blâme sur vous, Mr Harrison. Je ne crois que _vous_ soyez derrière ces attaques. "Dumbledore s'approcha d'Izar. Ses yeux étaient étincellants. "Ces attaques deviennent bien trop audacieuses. Elles mettent d'autres étudiants en danger, dans mon école. Je n'autoriserais plus qu'on blesse encore un de mes étudiants." Dumbledore regarda le Ministre Steinar et Jedusor. "J'en fais la promesse."

Izar s'assit sur une chaise devant l'Infirmerie.

"Vous pouvez tous partir, allez", les chassa tous Dumbledore d'un geste de la main. "Mr Crivey, vous devriez vous faire examiner par Madame Pomfresh. Peut-être qu'une nuit à l'Infirmerie vous ferait du bien."

Les Champions partirent et les hommes politiques suivirent avec réticence. Jedusor fut le dernier à partir. Izar ignora complètement l'homme, fixant les portes fermées de l'Infirmerie. Même s'il ne regardait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était conscient de tout ce que l'homme faisait. Jedusor laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'éloigner. La peau d'Izar fourmilla, avec la simple promesse que tout ça n'était pas fini.

Etonnamment, Dumbledore s'assit à côté de lui, tapotant gentiment son genou.

Izar se tourna vers l'homme, l'étudiant. "Je pense que Miss Greengrass se rétablira bien, Mr Harrison."

Il vit plusieurs bonhommes en pain d'épices sortir de leur maison avant de lentement recommencer à danser. "Je sais", dit Izar en essayant de sourire. "Elle peut être assez butée parfois."

Le silence retomba entre eux. Dumbledore continuait à fixer le couloir sombre comme s'il savait que quelqu'un s'y cachait. Izar n'aurait pas été étonné que Jedusor soit dans le coin. L'homme était plutôt protecteur à chaque fois que Dumbledore était proche de lui. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez me dire, Mr Harrison ?" questionna Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Le ton qu'il utilisait avec Izar était celui d'un grand-père triste.

Ses yeux gris et verts se tournèrent vers lui, étudiant l'expression sur le visage du vieil homme. Etait-ce ainsi que sa mère avait été manipulée ? Avait-elle voulu confier ses secrets à Dumbledore, espérant qu'il l'aiderait et la guiderait ? Izar se demanda brièvement qui serait le manipulateur le plus cruel.

Serait-ce Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait une tendance assez sinistre et sournoise dans ses manipulations ? A chaque fois qu'il manipulait, sa victime le réalisait qu'après que tout se soit passé. Et quand la victime de Voldemort finissait par réaliser qu'elle avait été manipulée, elle était envahie par une puissante vague de dévastation et de tristesse.

Ou serait-ce Dumbledore, un vieil homme dont les manipulations restaient silencieuses et indétectables ? Sa voix abritait une certaine consolation et sécurité mais sous une dentelle de manipulations. Il piégeait ses victimes en étant amical. Et si sa victime finissait par se croire manipulée, Dumbledore se montrait blessé et lui donnait toutes les bonnes excuses pour prouver _pourquoi_ il ne ferait jamais ça. Après tout, comment quelqu'un d'aussi bon et saint pourrait être aussi cruel ? C'était pour le plus grand bien. Le plus grand bien de la Lumière.

"Non, rien en particulier", dit Izar en secouant la tête. "Si c'était le cas, je ne manquerais pas de vous en parler, monsieur."

Les lunettes de l'homme étincelèrent sous la flamme des torches alors qu'il souriait. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, les portes de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrirent.

Izar se leva, voyant Rogue sortir de l'Infirmerie. Le regard de l'homme alla d'Izar à Dumbledore, les lèvres pincées. "Comment va-t-elle ?" questionna Izar.

"Elle est stable", répondit froidement Rogue. "Elle est dans un semi-coma. Son cerveau essaie de se remettre du choc et du contact avec le _Vesania_. Son père et sa soeur sont à l'intérieur avec elle." Rogue marqua une pause, ses yeux parcourant Izar de haut en bas. "Comme je leur ai dit, vous avez été suffisamment rapide et malin pour extraire le poison de son estomac avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son système sanguin. Bon travail, Mr Harrison."

Izar baissa les yeux, soulagé. "Merci, professeur."

"Merci, Severus", dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête avec gratitude. "Vous rendez un grand service à l'école."

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il hocha sèchement la tête avant de prendre la direction des cachots. "Profitez de la fin de votre soirée, Mr Harrison." Un main âgée et ridée tapota son épaule avant que le directeur ne se glisse dans l'Infirmerie, sans doute pour rassurer Mr Greengrass que tout était sous contrôle.

Après un dernier regard vers les portes fermées, Izar prit lentement le chemin de la Tour de Serdaigle. Il se sentait mieux. Il y avait une chance que Daphné ne se réveille pas tout à fait elle-même, oui, mais Rogue avait assuré à Izar qu'il avait expulsé la majorité du poison de son estomac avant que ça ne puisse se répandre.

Juste avant qu'il n'arrive aux escaliers, les torches s'éteignirent, le plongeant dans le noir. Izar fit volte-face, croyant apercevoir une silhouette. L'air sentait la magie de Jedusor et ses épaules se raidirent alors qu'il sentait son regard sur lui.

"Je vous verrai pendant les vacances, Mr Black", souffla l'homme à son oreille, puis des lèvres froides effleurèrent la peau sensible de son cou.

Izar se tourna vers l'homme avec l'intention de l'interroger sur ses motivations.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Tellement de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, merciiiii ! Et je n'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé de répondre à tout le monde, mais je le fais dès que j'ai un peu de temps, promis. Le prochain chapitre sera court et avec peu d'action, avant une déferlante de chapitres _très_ excitants de bien des manières. Vous voilà prévenus ! :D


	23. Partie I Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

Izar avait préparé ses bagages et était prêt pour les vacances.

Parce qu'il avait encore une heure devant lui avant d'embarquer dans le train, il décida de rendre une visite à Daphné à l'Infirmerie. Après quoi, il irait dans les cachots pour parler avec Rogue et lui rendre ses affaires. Izar sortit de la Salle commune de Serdaigle et remarqua aussitôt un changement dans l'air.

Il n'y avait rien de dangereux sur le point d'arriver ; au lieu de ça, l'atmosphère était calme, presque _trop _calme.

Réajustant le classeur en cuir contenant les notes écrites par le professeur Rogue, Izar descendit rapidement les escaliers mouvants. Un Serdaigle en train de les monter le regarda ouvertement.

Izar lança un sourire narquois au garçon, et les oreilles du Serdaigle rougirent avant qu'il ne détourne précipitamment le regard. "Idiot", murmura Izar d'un ton dégoûté alors qu'il terminait de descendre les escaliers, arrivant au troisième étage.

Après ça, le Serdaigle, un pauvre garçon de seconde année, ne fut pas le seul à le fixer ouvertement. Izar se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec l'incident du Bal de Noël. Daphné avait repris conscience le lendemain, groggy, mais en parfaite santé. Son esprit avait été plutôt vif, ou... aussi vif que possible venant d'elle. C'était la veille. Les rumeurs disant que l'héritière Greengrass était réveillée et rétablie avaient probablement déjà fait le tour de l'école ?

Un groupe de trois Serpentards de quatrième année levèrent les yeux du journal qu'ils étaient en train de lire, croisant son regard avant de se pencher les uns vers les autres, murmurant entre eux. "Sale bâtard au sang mêlé", cracha le plus téméraire, avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée.

Les yeux d'Izar se dirigèrent sur le journal dans les mains d'un des Serpentards. Déglutissant, il aperçut l'image sur la première page. Il était trop loin pour lire les mensonges et les histoires propagées à son encontre cette semaine. Mais les mots qu'ils avaient murmurés...

_Bâtard au sang mêlé._

Izar jeta un regard circulaire, légèrement agité quand d'autres étudiants se détournèrent, comme s'ils avaient un secret en leur possession. Ca ne pouvait pas... n'est-ce pas ? Izar croyait que Regulus avait juré de garder le secret sur sa parenté. Etait-ce Rogue alors ? Jedusor ? Sirius ?

Pénétrant dans l'Infirmerie, il ferma rapidement les portes derrière lui. Il pouvait apercevoir Daphné à l'autre bout dans l'un des lits, sirotant un verre. Alors qu'il s'approchait, elle le remarqua et détourna froidement son visage. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ?" demanda Izar alors qu'il s'arrêtait à côté de son lit.

Des larmes mouillaient ses yeux, mais elle refusa de les laisser couler et plissa les yeux en se tournant vers Izar. "Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"

"Je ne pouvais pas te le dire si je n'étais pas au courant", dit Izar d'une voix traînante. "De quoi tu parles ?"

Elle renifla, pointant du doigt sa table de nuit. Il se tourna pour regarder, sa suspicion confirmée quand il lut le titre au-dessus de la photo.

_Izar Harrison-Black ?_

"Rita Skeeter", lit Izar à voix haute. "C'est elle qui a écrit ce foutu article, évidemment, elle exagère toujours les choses", ajouta-t-il, sarcastique. Un regard vers Daphné lui confirma que la jeune-femme ne le croyait pas. "Regulus est mon père", murmura sombrement Izar. "Je viens juste de le découvrir, Daphné. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire."

"Elle dit que ta mère est Lily Potter."

"'_Mère_' est un mot un peu gros, mais oui, elle m'a mis au monde", admit Izar, non sans réticence. "Et qui est la foutue source de Skeeter ?"

Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens. "Lily."

Izar lâcha un soupir énervé, rageur. Les mots de Regulus lui revinrent à l'esprit. _Elle a commencé à se faire plus active. Elle a entendu dire que j'étais en vie. J'ai bien peur qu'elle essaie de nous séparer._ "Et ?" demanda doucement Izar. "Quel est le problème avec cet article ?" Il ne voulait pas y toucher. C'était vil et un ramassis de mensonges.

Daphné laissa échapper un soupir, comme si elle ne voulait pas parler à Izar, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de commérer. "C'est un article horrible, vraiment", commença-t-elle sombrement. "Lily affirme qu'elle t'a donné à l'adoption après une 'aventure des moins sages'. Elle dit qu'elle s'est sentie manipulée et violée. L'article ne parle pas de _viol_, mais Skeeter le sous-entend pour appâter les lecteurs. Lily poursuit ensuite en affirmant que Regulus était un mordu de magie noire comme beaucoup de Black avant lui."

La mâchoire d'Izar se contracta. Il aurait pu jurer entendre ses dents craquer. Non seulement Lily racontait des mensonges, mais en plus, elle discréditait la famille Black à travers eux.

"Quoi d'autre ?" Son ton était sec et glacial, et Daphné le fixa.

Elle cligna des yeux, incertaine, puis baissa les yeux pour éviter de croiser son regard. Ses mains étaient repliées, formant deux poings, ses articulations blanches. "Eh bien, Lily dit qu'elle a eu peur pour toi. Malgré la nouvelle de l'assassinat de Regulus, elle ne croyait pas qu'il puisse être parti à jamais. Du coup, elle t'a donné à un orphelinat pour protéger ton identité. Elle prétend qu'elle avait peur de te garder parce que ça faisait de toi une cible, à la fois pour les assassins de Regulus et les membres les plus _dérangés_ de la famille Black. Mais à présent, avec le Tournoi et tous les articles à ton propos, elle sait que Regulus est au courant."

Daphné marqua une longue pause, les yeux plissés. "Apparemment, la Gazette du Sorcier prétend que Regulus a été déclaré 'vivant' par le Ministère quelques semaines à peine avant cet article."

Izar n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il rit.

Daphné s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses draps, le visage pâle.

"Elle ment", déclara Izar avec férocité. "Et elle veut que le monde des sorciers prenne pitié d'elle. Mais elle n'arrivera pas à atteindre Regulus." Izar secoua la tête, confiant. "Il a bien plus d'influence qu'elle sur la scène politique."

L'article lui servait de protection après la nouvelle qu'Izar était le fils de Regulus. Elle avait fait le premier pas ; elle avait pondu son histoire la première pour faire bonne impression. Comment aurait-elle pu autrement expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à placer Izar dans un orphelinat ? Elle prétendait que c'était pour le _protéger_ des soi-disant assassins de Regulus et des membres les plus dérangés de la famille Black. Quelle ingéniosité. Il supposait qu'elle avait également caché sa grossesse pour le protéger _lui_.

"Tu l'as rencontré alors", souffla Daphné à voix basse, comme si elle préférait prendre des pincettes avec Izar. "Regulus ? Mon père dit qu'il a trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a des années de cela. Et qu'il était censé être mort."

"Ton père ne sait _rien_", siffla Izar un peu trop durement. Il se sentit un peu honteux quand Daphné tressaillit à son ton. Adoucissant l'expression de son visage avec un masque d'indifférence, il poursuivit : "Ce qui s'est passé entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Regulus ne regarde qu'eux", ajouta-t-il calmement, trop doucement pour que quelqu'un d'autre puisse l'entendre.

Pourquoi défendait-il Regulus aussi fougueusement ? Izar savait que Regulus pouvait se défendre tout seul. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était comme si Izar se sentait insulté quand son père l'était.

"Tu es un Black", continua Daphné, comme si le reste n'avait aucune importance. Son regard était légèrement hébété alors qu'elle regardait Izar. "Et pas n'importe quel Black. Tu es l'héritier Black, l'héritier direct de la famille."_  
_

Izar lui tourna le dos, sortant de la salle. Il ne pouvait l'entendre déblatérer de telles paroles, idolâtres et folles. Pas maintenant. "Je suis content que tu ailles mieux", lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. "Je dois aller voir le professeur Rogue."

Il l'ignora quand elle l'appela.

Après s'être rapidement glissé hors de l'Infirmerie, il croisa plusieurs regards sur son chemin. Il maintint son menton haut et ses épaules en arrière, l'air sûr de lui. Parlez si vous voulez. Les enfants ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. S'ils prenaient au sérieux un article tiré d'une rubrique people, alors Izar avait tous les droits de mépriser leur opinion. Ils étaient incapables de penser par eux-même. Et en toute franchise, Izar avait confiance en son père pour tirer les choses au clair et faire retomber le blâme sur Lily d'ici quelques jours.

Et si cette foutue Rita Skeeter venait le voir, Izar lui parlerait sincèrement, non sans calme et dignité. Il n'allait pas laisser les autres penser qu'il était affecté par cet article. S'ils le voyaient en colère, ils croiraient probablement qu'il était une cible facile.

Quelques Serpentards ricanèrent dans son dos, et Izar eut un sourire en coin.

Riez si vous voulez.

Levant la main, il frappa à la porte du Maître des potions.

"Entrez", fit la voix soyeuse et glaciale de l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte.

Izar entra dans la pièce sombre et humide. Ses yeux prirent un instant pour s'ajuster à la pénombre avant qu'il ne ferme la porte derrière lui, empêchant toute forme de lumière d'entrer. Pendant un instant, il regarda le professeur de potions danser d'un chaudron à l'autre, son nez touchant presque les liquides à l'intérieur, reniflant les substances. Ses doigts agiles remuaient les solutions en formant des cercles précis tandis que ses lèvres comptaient le nombre de tours nécessaires pour terminer les préparations.

Dans la pièce sombre, Rogue avait l'air d'une élégante chauve-souris. Seuls ses traits anguleux, éclairés par les flammes, trahissaient qu'il était humain.

Les nerfs d'Izar se calmèrent dans la pièce à l'air malodorant et lourd. Il inspira, ses yeux se fermant le temps d'une seconde. "L'antidote de la Potion d'Enflure et..." Izar marqua une pause, inspirant encore. "Et une Potion de Régénération-sanguine."

Rogue ne s'étonna pas de la présence d'Izar ; au lieu de ça, il se pencha légèrement pour baisser l'intensité des feux. "Bonjour, Mr... oserais-je dire, Black ?" Finalement, il se retourna d'un geste brusque, ses yeux noirs réduits à deux puits insondables dans la pièce déjà sombre.

Il affichait un sourire moqueur. Evidemment, Rogue avait déjà lu l'article. "Ce qui vous fera plaisir, professeur", murmura Izar.

Les coins de la bouche de Rogue se soulevèrent alors qu'il s'approchait lentement d'Izar. "Que me vaut ce plaisir ?" Tout en demandant, son regard se posa sur le classeur en cuir dans les mains d'Izar. Rogue haussa les sourcils. "Vous avez déjà fini de parcourir mes notes ?"

Izar ouvrit le classeur, ses yeux se posant sur la calligraphie parfaite de Rogue. L'homme avait essayé et échoué de nombreuses potions pour tenter d'effacer et manipuler la Marque des Ténèbres. "Vous avez quelques excellentes théories, professeur. Je ne peux qu'exprimer mon admiration quant à certaines potions que vous avez inventées", commença Izar. Ses yeux s'emplissaient d'étoiles quand il pensait à l'esprit brillant de l'homme. "Mais je pense avoir trouvé ma propre solution. Pas sous forme de potion." Izar referma le classeur d'un claquement sec et le tendit à Rogue.

L'homme marqua brièvement une pause avant de reprendre ses notes. "Vous _croyez_ avoir trouvé la solution ? Mais vous n'en êtes pas certain ?"

"Non", commença doucement Izar. "J'en suis absolument certain."

Ses sourcils bien dessinés se levèrent. "Eclairez-moi."

Izar réfléchit. Devait-il le dire à Rogue ? L'homme avait passé des années à essayer de manipuler la Marque des Ténèbres, avant que ses cours ne mettent fin à ses expérimentations. Il n'allait probablement pas rapporter l'information au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Je peux vous faire confiance ?" demanda calmement Izar. "Vous n'êtes pas assez loyal envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour aller le trouver avec ça." C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. L'homme, après tout, avait déjà trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rogue eut un léger sourire. "Je ne vois aucun mal à expérimenter, Mr Black. Votre esprit fait montre de beaucoup de curiosité. Je ne peux que vous aider à l'assouvir."

Izar hocha la tête. Rogue était un Occlumens ; son esprit resterait tout aussi protégé. "J'étais en train lire", commença-t-il. Rogue haussa à nouveau les sourcils, non surpris de cette remarque. Izar lui lança un sourire en coin avant de poursuivre : "Et je suis tombé sur le Sortilège Protéiforme. Comme vous le savez, le Sortilège Protéiforme lie plusieurs objets ensemble dans un but commun."

Le visage de Rogue était impassible.

"J'ai émis la théorie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisait un Sortilège Protéiforme pour lier ensemble tous les Mangemort à travers la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais..." Izar s'interrompit, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres. "Quel est, exactement, le dénominateur commun à _chaque_ Marque des Ténèbres ?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres", offrit Rogue.

"Oui et non", continua Izar. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôle les Marques. Mais qu'_utilise_-t-il, spécifiquement, pour les contrôler ?"

Ses yeux onyx étincelèrent. "Sa baguette."

Izar sourit. "Oui. Il utilise le Sortilège Protéiforme combiné à un sortilège qu'il a lui même inventé, _Morsmordre_. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le seul à marquer ses Mangemorts, ou plus précisément, sa _baguette_ est la seule baguette à créer les Marques des Ténèbres sur leurs bras. La baguette, en retour, les lient tous ensemble dans un but commun. Il utilise cette baguette pour causer de la douleur à travers la Marque."

"C'est ingénieux", murmura Rogue, les yeux se perdant dans le vague. "Il a inventé un sortilège, mais sa baguette est l'objet, l'outil, qu'il utilise pour influencer les Marques." Rogue tourna ensuite le dos à Izar. "Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? Une sorte de contre-sort ?"

Izar inclina la tête sur le côté, attristé. "Ce serait bien plus logique que mes... actions irréfléchies", admit-il. "Au lieu de ça, j'ai pris un chemin plus facile et ai décidé de découvrir la composition exacte de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ainsi que le bois dans lequel elle a été fabriquée."

Les lèvres de Rogue tiquèrent. "Et comment avez-vous fait pour ça ?"

Le Serdaigle haussa les épaules. "Je suis rentré par effraction chez Ollivander." Les yeux onyx percèrent Izar avec désapprobation. "Mais", continua Izar d'une voix soyeuse, "j'ai obtenu quelque chose de bien plus précieux qu'une simple information. J'ai pu acquérir la baguette jumelle à la sienne. Elles partagent exactement le même coeur."

Rogue frola Izar et commença à faire lentement les cent pas. Son expression était fermée. "Etes-vous déjà parvenu à manipuler la Marque ?"

"Non." Izar frotta inconsciemment sa Marque à travers sa robe. "Chaque fois que je tiens la baguette, cependant, je peux _sentir_ les boucliers autour de la Marque. Ce n'est pas très surprenant. Il a inventé lui-même le sort. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour y apposer un bouclier. C'est de la magie très noire. Mais je crois, qu'à l'aide de la baguette jumelle, je peux dissoudre le bouclier. Mais j'ai décidé d'attendre les vacances, quand je serai au Manoir Malefoy, juste au cas où quelque chose arriverait..."

Il s'interrompit quand il vit l'expression sombre sur le visage de son professeur. L'homme faisait toujours les cent pas, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

"Quoi ?" demanda agressivement Izar. Il avait une vague idée de ce à quoi l'homme pensait.

"Bien que j'applaudisse vos découvertes sur les propriétés de la Marque des Ténèbres, vous dépassez certaines limites. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvre que vous avez volé de telles informations — non seulement des informations personnelles, mais en plus volé la baguette jumelle à la sienne —, il en sera loin d'être amusé. Je me dois, en outre, d'exprimer mon inquiétude quant au bouclier qu'il a apposé autour de la Marque. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ait fait en sorte que le bouclier soit indestructible—"

"Vous parlez comme Regulus", fit remarquer Izar, dégoûté des paroles de l'homme.

Rogue se tourna vers lui. "Peut-être avez-vous besoin de ma surveillance en plus quand votre père n'est pas là. Regulus ne sera pas content s'il l'apprend."

"J'ai besoin d'aide si j'en ai envie, monsieur, _pas_ de surveillance. Regulus, même s'il est mon père, ne peut pas diriger tout ce que je fais."

Il s'interrompit quand Rogue le prit par les épaules. Son expression reflétait celle d'Izar ; déterminée. "La plupart des sorciers luttent contre le fait d'être marqués et possédés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est le prix à payer pour le soutenir. C'est particulièrement difficile pour les plus indépendants d'entre nous. Je pense que briser le bouclier sur la Marque des Ténèbres ne vous apportera rien de bon."

Izar fronça les sourcils. "Si je n'étais pas le fils de Regulus", commença-t-il doucement, "me décourageriez-vous quand même de le faire ?"

Rogue, ses mains toujours posées sur les épaules d'Izar, hésita. Ses yeux étaient à la même hauteur que ceux d'Izar et ils le fixaient intensément. "Je ne peux qu'exprimer mon inquiétude, Mr Black. Et je continuerai à le faire. Cependant, je comprends votre soif d'en apprendre plus sur cette magie. Je ne peux pas vous en empêcher. Je ne peux que vous offrir mes services si nécessaire."

Izar hocha la tête, satisfait. "Serez-vous au Manoir Malefoy pendant les vacances, monsieur ?"

"Je ne pense pas, non." Rogue retira ses mains et retourna lentement à ses chaudrons.

"J'aimerais vous y voir", dit Izar. Il se dirigea jusqu'à l'étagère derrière Rogue. Ses doigts jouèrent avec le cuir froid du classeur contenant les notes de Rogue. Du coin de l'oeil, il surveilla la réaction de Rogue, poursuivant d'une voix soyeuse : "Et je pense que Regulus aussi."

Les épaules de Rogue se raidirent et il lança un regard à Izar par-dessus son épaule, apercevant l'expression espiègle du Serdaigle. La bouche de l'homme se tordit en une grimace. "Sortez d'ici, espèce de petit insolent." Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres d'Izar alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. "Sale morveux", poursuivit l'homme tout en se replongeant dans son travail.

"Je peux en dire de même des adultes dans le déni", lança doucement Izar, fermant la porte avant que l'homme ne puisse lui lancer un sortilège.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

"Je peux _sentir_ ton excitation d'ici, Izar", dit Drago d'une voix traînante. "On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à assister à ton propre enterrement."

Izar leva les yeux vers Drago, pas le moins du monde amusé. "C'est peut-être le cas", murmura-t-il alors que la limousine s'immobilisait devant un Manoir imposant. C'était vraiment spectaculaire, Izar voulait bien l'admettre. Il était immense, avec ses arches et ses petites tours à chaque coin. Les jardins, même depuis la voiture, possédaient un charme exotique et semblaient être parfaitement entretenus. Même son orphelinat ne faisait pas la moitié du Manoir Malefoy. Il y avait plusieurs douzaines d'enfants qui y vivaient, et pourtant, seuls trois Malefoy vivaient dans ce _château_.

"Viens." Drago s'extirpa de la limousine.

Izar sortit avec réticence de la luxueuse voiture. Lucius et Narcissa n'étaient pas sur le quai quand ils étaient arrivés à King Cross. Drago avait informé Izar qu'ils étaient occupés avec leurs invités. Quand Izar avait demandé combien d'invités seraient présents, Drago avait souri et dit...

"Juste quelques uns", commenta sèchement Izar, apercevant un groupe d'enfants qui couraient devant le Manoir avant de disparaitre à l'arrière.

"Juste quelques uns", répéta Drago d'un air suffisant.

Brusquement, il attrapa Izar par le poignet et se mit à courir en direction du portail en fer forgé. Izar se raidit alors qu'ils courraient à pleine vitesse, le portail approchant. Mais il réalisa qu'il devait être ensorcelé, n'autorisant qu'un nombre limité de personnes à le traverser. Comme prédit, ils traversèrent le portail comme si le fer n'avait été que fumée.

Drago se retourna, un sourire sur le visage, avant de froncer les sourcils, irrité, quand il remarqua l'expression non-ravie d'Izar. "Tu sais, ce n'est pas marrant que tu en saches autant sur la magie. Qui aurait pensé qu'un orphelin élevé par des moldus puisse en savoir autant..." Drago garda sa main autour du poignet d'Izar, le tirant vers le Manoir.

Izar observa le Manoir alors qu'ils s'en approchaient. C'était une magnifique bâtisse, avec quelques touches de gothique dans son architecture.

Quand il montèrent les quelques marches parfaitement taillées et pénétrèrent dans le Manoir, Izar ne put que cligner des yeux. Il se sentait dépassé par la richesse et la beauté du lieu. L'entrée principale était recouverte de tapisseries en soie et de superbes peintures. Où qu'il pose ses yeux, il y avait quelque chose à voir et à contempler. Son esprit d'une nature curieuse avait du mal à remarquer tous les objets et les textures qui encombraient l'endroit.

Le sol était recouvert d'un bois sombre, brillant et dépourvu de la moindre rayure. Des tapis persans et autres tissus précieux recouvraient le sol et des colonnes en pierre complétaient l'architecture gothique du Manoir. Des chandeliers en or brossé flottaient haut, la cire fondues de leurs bougies tombant goutte à goutte. Les cadres dorés des tableaux ne comportaient aucune imperfection, miroitant et étincelant. Il y avait également des lampes à huile, dont la forme simple n'apparaissait pas si simple au milieu du Manoir.

Même les murs en bois sombres étaient sculptés. C'était impressionnant.

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le Manoir, Izar remarqua de nombreuses cheminées allumées au loin. Leurs manteaux étaient riches et imposants, leur immense taille intimidant légèrement Izar. "A présent tu es émerveillé", commenta Drago d'un air suffisant. "C'est un spectacle impressionnant, hein ?"

Des miroirs dorés et des meubles ornés habillaient les pièces. "C'est magnifique", acquiesça Izar.

"Merci, Mr Black", fit une voix d'homme derrière eux. Izar se retourna et regarda Lucius Malefoy s'approcher depuis les profondeurs du Manoir. Izar n'avait même pas encore traversé les premières pièces qu'il était déjà impressionné par le Manoir. Au bout des nombreux couloirs, il pouvait entendre des voix de sorciers et sorcières.

La robe de Lucius aurait pu rivaliser avec le Manoir. On aurait dit que l'homme venait de sortir de ses murs. Ses cheveux blond cascadaient sur ses épaules tandis que son regard glacial parcouraient le corps d'Izar.

"Cependant", dit l'homme d'une voix traînante, "je suis convaincu que les Manoirs Black peuvent tout à fait rivaliser avec le Manoir Malefoy." Drago lâcha le poignet d'Izar alors que son père s'approchait. Lucius remarqua son geste et haussa un sourcil.

Izar offrit une légère révérence. "Mr Malefoy, merci de m'avoir invité chez vous pour les vacances."

"Inutile d'être aussi formel, mon garçon", ronronna Lucius. Il changea sa canne de main et tendit sa main droite pour saluer Izar. "C'est un plaisir que vous ayez pu venir. Votre père également...", ajouta l'homme comme une arrière-pensée, juste pour être poli.

Izar regarda sa main, remarquant l'anneau de famille sur son doigt. Il trouvait ça amusant de voir à quel point la famille Malefoy était riche. Ils transpiraient d'or et d'argent. Et ils ne se retenaient pas pour afficher leur richesse.

Il serra sa main, s'émerveillant de la poigne puissante de Lucius. Izar se targuait d'avoir une poignée de main ferme, mais certainement pas _à ce point_. L'homme lança un regard prédateur à Izar avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. "Drago", le salua-t-il froidement. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Drago, en signe de salut. Izar remarqua à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds et pales et partageaient les mêmes traits fins. "J'espère que tu vas bien ?"

Izar observa leurs retrouvailles formelles. Il se demandait ce que Lucius penserait s'il savait que Regulus privilégiait les étreintes en guise de salut avec son fils.

"Et tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que le garçon est un Black, Lucius ? Dieu, que tu t'es fourvoyé."

Se retournant, Izar vit une grande femme élégante entrer dans la pièce. Elle se tenait d'une manière similaire à Daphné ; digne, gracieuse et très féminine. Izar remarqua également ses traits Black et devina qu'elle était Narcissa Malefoy, née Black.

Lucius grimaça légèrement à la réflexion de sa femme, la fixant alors qu'elle posait son regard sur Izar. "Pardonne-moi de faire état de ce que tu as probablement entendu à de nombreuses reprises, Izar, mais tu ressembles de manière remarquable à un Black." Elle lui serra la main, la pressant légèrement pour le rassurer. Ses yeux se levèrent vers son mari, au-dessus de la tête d'Izar. "Cependant, il se pourrait que ce soit un don réservé aux Black d'être capable de se reconnaître au milieu d'une foule. Il semblerait que d'autres lignées sont _exemptées_ de telles capacités d'observations", le taquina-t-elle.

"Voyons, Narcissa, les garçons viennent d'arriver", réprimanda doucement Lucius. "Tu ne veux sûrement pas donner à Izar une mauvaise impression de notre mariage ?"

Drago et Izar échangèrent un regard, le garçon blond levant les yeux au ciel. Narcissa choisit de ne pas répondre. Au lieu de ça, elle s'approcha de Drago et lui donna une brève étreinte en dépit de la réticence de son fils pour ce geste.

Les étreintes.

Ca devait être un autre trait de caractère Black.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dehors à l'arrière", reprit Lucius, son regard se posant sur Izar. "Tu souhaites probablement aller le saluer ?" Izar sentit son estomac se serrer à l'idée de parler avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne pouvait-il pas juste éviter l'homme à jamais ? L'idée de parler avec Jedusor quand Izar se méfiait autant de lui, n'était pas réconfortante. Mais il imaginait qu'avec des personnes autour d'eux, il aurait plus de facilité à agir comme un Mangemort loyal. Il n'était pas question d'intimité et de discussions personnelles, avec d'aussi nombreux spectateurs.

Narcissa fit claquer sa langue, d'une manière désapprobatrice. "Ils devraient d'abord dîner, Lucius."

"Il y a de la nourriture dehors", répliqua Lucius, sa main sur l'épaule d'Izar. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de lui amener Izar aussitôt qu'il arriverait."

_Génial_. Izar arrivait _à peine_ à contenir son excitation à l'idée de jouer avec l'homme en public, avec tous les Mangemorts autour d'eux. Izar se rappelait vivement comment ils s'étaient moqués de lui après l'avoir vu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne le prenaient pas au sérieux, pensant qu'il n'était qu'un simple moyen d'amusement aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et bien qu'Izar était capable de réagir habilement dans cette situation, si elle devait arriver à nouveau, il était déjà irrité au souvenir de leurs rires moqueurs.

"Laisse-moi lui montrer sa chambre d'abord, père", interrompit Drago. "Je le conduirai à l'extérieur dès que nous aurons terminé."

Intrigué, Izar regarda l'expression déterminée de Lucius s'adoucir. "Très bien", concéda Lucius. Sa main relâcha Izar alors qu'il leur indiquait l'escalier en colimaçon. "Faites vite. Il est impatient aujourd'hui."

Avant qu'Izar ne puisse se remettre de son choc, face à la douceur inattendue de Lucius, il était tiré dans les escaliers. "Mr et Mme Malefoy", appela Izar, se dégageant de Drago et se penchant au-dessus de la rambarde pour regarder les deux blonds. Une fois qu'il eut leur attention, Izar poursuivit : "Est-ce que Regulus est ici ?"

Les lèvres de Lucius tiquèrent à la mention de Regulus mais Narcissa lui offrit un petit sourire. "Non, Izar. Mais il sera là, c'est certain. Il me l'a promis."

Izar hocha la tête, autorisant Drago à l'entrainer à nouveau vers l'étage. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas déçu. Il n'avait pas vu Regulus depuis un long mois. Mais l'homme avait déjà dit à Izar qu'il devait s'occuper de quelques petites choses avant de pouvoir à nouveau vivre en toute aise dans le monde des sorciers. Apparemment, il posait à nouveau des boucliers autour des Manoirs et les nettoyait pour les rendre utilisables.

"Viens, tu es incroyablement lent, aujourd'hui", murmura Drago. "Ta chambre est près de la mienne. La chambre de ton père est attenante à la tienne. Vous ne serez entouré d'aucun invité. L'aile ouest est généralement réservée à la famille."

"Combien de temps les invités vont-ils rester ici ? Toutes les vacances ?"

Drago grimaça. "Non." Il renifla, levant le nez vers le ciel comme si la question d'Izar était insultante. "Le Manoir devrait se vider le lendemain de Noël. Après ça, il ne restera que _nous._"

Noël était dans deux jours.

Même depuis l'étage, Izar pouvait entendre les bavardages incessants et les rires forcés des invités.

Probablement... _probablement _qu'Izar allait arriver à se contrôler et ne tuer aucun invité d'ici là.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, malheureusement, et il n'y a pas grand chose qui s'y passe, mais il permet de mettre en place quelques éléments pour le prochain chapitre — dans lequel il y aura la première "réelle" interaction entre Voldemort et Izar en présence des Mangemorts.

**Note de la traductrice :** Qui dit chapitre court, dit traduction rapide. Qui dit chapitre long et passionnant — ça c'est juste pour vous faire baver —, dit patience. Une semaine et il est à vous, si tout va bien :) Merci pour vos commentaires, vos remarques et votre enthousiasme dans vos reviews, vous êtes des amours !


	24. Partie I Chapitre 23

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre m'a échappée. Malheureusement. *hausse les épaules* J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop mauvais.

**Note de la traductrice : **Eh oui, un nouveau chapitre, déjà ! La traduction m'a échappée aussi haha ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Izar adopta le visage le plus inexpressif possible alors qu'il suivait Drago au rez-de-chaussée. Drago avait l'air d'avoir ressenti la soudaine froideur d'Izar car sa propre humeur était retombée de plusieurs degrés. Le blond avait littéralement frétillé d'impatience et d'excitation quand il avait montré sa chambre à Izar. Parfois, Izar se demandait quel âge avait vraiment Drago. Mais bon, le garçon n'avait peut-être jamais eu quelqu'un d'aussi proche de lui. Son enfance avait-elle été solitaire et froide ? Il s'imaginait un Drago enfant, entouré de chaque jouet qu'un enfant pouvait possiblement désirer, mais l'air misérable parce que seul.

Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Pas à cet instant, quoi qu'il en soit.

Izar commença à descendre les marches. Son port était confiant et vaillant. Aucun signe de faiblesse ne pouvait être tolérée en cet instant, en particulier quand il était en chemin pour rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son Premier cercle. "Tu es complètement fermé", murmura Drago. "C'est effrayant quand tu es comme ça... J'ai l'impression de voir un jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Ses yeux gris et verts se tournèrent vers Drago. Le garçon blond fronça les sourcils avant de se détourner. "Tu réalises que je dois me comporter ainsi quand je suis en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas que quand tu es en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est presque tout le temps. Tu es tellement froid. Et franchement, c'est effrayant parfois." Drago lança un regard méfiant à Izar. "Caches-tu tes véritables émotions derrière ce masque ? Ou es-tu... réellement comme ça ?"

Etait-il vraiment en train d'avoir cette discussion avec lui ? Izar se demandait s'il devait dire à Drago qu'il n'avait jamais été un enfant. Il n'y avait aucun enfant qui se cachait en Izar. Et il se demandait si Drago serait surpris si Izar confirmait ses suspicions. Même Drago, à qui ont avait appris à se comporter avec froideur, était un enfant. Et tous les enfants faisaient preuve d'une certaine innocence, une innocence pleine d'entrain et d'énergie.

Izar n'avait pas l'impression d'en posséder une.

Drago se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres d'Izar. "C'était une question stupide", murmura Drago. "Oublie que j'aie pu te la poser." Ses yeux gris parcoururent son visage puis ses lèvres se pincèrent face à l'absence de réponse d'Izar. "J'imagine que je ferais mieux de t'emmener dehors à l'arrière."

"Je t'en prie, prends ton temps", dit Izar d'une voix traînante en finissant de descendre les escaliers. Drago sourit légèrement et conduisit Izar en direction des rires irritants et des voix pincées, qui donnaient l'impression que leurs propriétaires avaient oublié d'avaler.

"Ignore-les", dit Drago dès qu'il entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un large salon. Ses occupants se firent petit à petit plus silencieux quand Izar et Drago passèrent parmi eux. Certains regards étaient curieux et d'autres emplis de dégoût.

Izar leur renvoyait froidement leurs regards. Leurs regards... ils lui rappelaient tellement l'orphelinat. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression d'avoir fait un retour dans le passé dès qu'il était entré dans le Manoir Malefoy ? Ici, il avait l'impression d'avoir huit ans, debout au milieu de ces regards moqueurs et cruels. Face à eux, il se sentait rapetisser.

Et pourtant, il n'affichait aucune émotion. Comme il l'avait fait toutes ces années.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces luxuriantes, passant au milieu les regards dans une sorte de brouillard. Certaines des pièces qu'ils traversèrent étaient de petites sales de réception avec des petits plateaux de nourriture, d'autres des pièces de divertissement, et la plupart d'entre elles étaient de petits salons richement décorés où des boissons étaient servies. Izar remarqua les nombreux verres de whisky et de vin dans les mains des invités. Bientôt, ils allaient devenir plus éméchés et encore plus détestables. Il allait pouvoir l'utiliser à son avantage si nécessaire.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de passer de pièces en pièces, Izar remarqua également qu'il y avait trop d'invités pour qu'ils soient possiblement tous des Mangemorts. Peut-être étaient-ils des amis et des associés de la famille Malefoy et des autres Mangemorts.

Drago lança un regard arrogant à un groupe d'invités à l'air agacé, avant de se retourner pour murmurer à Izar : "Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont plutôt à l'arrière. En général, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprécie pas trop se mélanger avec les autres invités pendant ses 'vacances'. C'est strictement _Maître_ ou _Lord Voldemort_ pendant les vacances. La plupart des gens ici, dans le Manoir, ne doivent pas savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est, en fait, Tom Jedusor. Le secret n'est connu que de ses Mangemorts, à partir du moment où ils reçoivent la Marque sur leur bras."_  
_

C'était judicieux. La majorité des invités dans le Manoir n'étaient pas capables de garder le secret de la véritable identité de Voldemort. A la prochaine soirée, ils boiraient le verre d'alcool de trop et le secret serait propagé en un battement de cil. Izar se demandait si Voldemort ajoutait un sortilège de secret dans la Marque des Ténèbres au moment où il marquait ses Mangemorts, pour les empêcher de révéler sa véritable identité.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin, le bruit des convives diminua progressivement et Izar finit par se retrouver au milieu d'une pièce tout à fait ordinaire et plongée dans l'obscurité. Devant eux, une simple porte. A en juger la lumière naturelle qui filtrait sous la porte, Izar supposa qu'elle menait à l'extérieur.

Drago ferma la porte derrière eux, les enfermant dans la pièce sombre. "Laisse-nous entrer." La voix de Drago résonna dans la petite pièce.

Izar se tint contre la porte, incertain quant à la tournure des évènements. Soudain, une baguette s'illumina et un homme habillé d'une robe de Mangemort se matérialisa dans la pénombre. "Vous pouvez passer, Mr Malefoy." La baguette illuminée se dirigea vers Drago puis vers Izar. "Mais _toi_... montre-moi ta Marque", dit l'homme d'un ton méprisant.

Les lèvres de Drago tiquèrent. "Tu sais qui est Izar, Mulciber. Après tout, il est un rang au-dessus de toi."

Mulciber. L'homme portait un masque en nickel, le rang le plus bas parmi les Mangemorts. Izar se souvenait avoir déjà lu le nom de Mulciber dans un livre. Il se souvenait avoir lu quelque chose sur Mulciber Senior, qui avait été à l'école en même temps que Tom. Mais pas beaucoup plus. Izar était curieux de savoir pourquoi l'homme était toujours aussi bas dans la hiérarchie.

"Tu ne passeras pas tant que je n'aurais pas vu ta Marque", continua cruellement Mulciber, sa baguette pointée sur Izar.

Avant que Drago ne puisse s'énerver d'avantage, Izar soupira, irrité, et souleva sa manche. La Marque des Ténèbres était noire comme l'encre, un signe que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas loin. Le serpent qui sortait par la bouche du crâne ondulait d'excitation. Mulciber se fit plus exalté en voyant la Marque, puis il recula d'un pas et éteignit sa baguette. "Vous pouvez passer..." L'homme leur ouvrit la porte.

"Comme si c'était une surprise", lança Drago. "Viens, Izar, le Seigneur des Ténèbres _requiert_ ta présence", ajouta-t-il d'un air mauvais, s'adressant à Mulciber.

Izar, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, sortit à l'extérieur. Il considéra le lieu, se demandant pourquoi il avait cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts seraient vraiment _dehors_. 'A l'arrière dehors' n'était rien de moins qu'une extension du Manoir. Dehors, l'air de décembre donnait l'impression d'être en septembre. Des petits feux brûlaient au milieu de chaque table. Des rideaux de soie noire tombaient parmi les chaises et des bandes de soie étaient suspendues au-dessus, formant une espèce de chapiteau. C'était un grand espace, suffisant pour accueillir confortablement tous les Mangemorts.

Des Mangemorts se trouvaient même à l'extérieur de l'espace décoré, déambulant le long des chemins en gravier et autour des jardins. Des petites lumières scintillaient dans les pins au loin. Et une immense piscine chauffée se tenait, abandonnée, non loin d'ici.

De la nourriture en abondance était posée sur les tables et les banquets.

Izar suivit du regard les marches qui menaient à la petite estrade où se tenait le Premier cercle. Evidemment, Lord Voldemort, dans toute sa gloire, était assis parmi eux. L'estrade n'était pas très haute, juste assez pour afficher leur rang.

"Tu vas y aller ?" Drago déglutit, l'air malade à la simple idée de se retrouver là-haut, au milieu des autres.

Avant qu'Izar ne puisse assurer à Drago qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas avoir affaire au Premier cercle et au Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'homme en question croisa son regard. Ses yeux rouges étincelèrent malicieusement dès qu'ils aperçurent Izar. D'un doigt long et pâle, il fit signe à Izar d'approcher.

"Il semblerait que mon Maître m'appelle", répondit sèchement Izar, agacé de l'arrogance de l'homme.

Le Premier cercle se retourna pour voir qui avait attiré l'attention de leur Maître. Izar fut étrangement amusé de la diversité des émotions qui traversèrent les visages des Mangemorts. "Bonne chance", souffla Drago avant de s'éloigner. L'héritier Malefoy descendit deux marches et se dirigea en direction des tables du troisième cercle où les autres étudiants se trouvaient. Izar se sentit envieux. Mais il imaginait, qu'avec son masque en argent, il n'était de toute façon pas supposé s'asseoir avec Drago.

Décidant de ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Izar se dirigea vers l'estrade. Il y avait ce noeud tenace dans son estomac, dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Si Voldemort manipulait vraiment Izar... s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment _partenaires_ et que l'homme voulait juste se jouer de lui, ça le faisait se sentir vulnérable. Evidemment, il ne pouvait décemment pas se montrer faible et bouleversé, non. Mais il se devait d'admettre son agitation intérieure. Si tout ça n'était qu'une ruse destinée à punir Regulus pour sa trahison et, en même temps, comploter contre les norvégiens et les français, Izar voulait malgré tout conserver un minimum de dignité.

Et cela signifiait laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres tirer les cordes tout en continuant de jouer les ignorants.

"Regardez qui voilà..." souffla une voix de femme dès qu'Izar eut atteint le sommet de l'estrade où se tenait le Premier cercle.

L'estrade possédait deux tables. Une garnie de plats de nourriture et l'autre occupée par onze personnes et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Onze. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait onze Mangemorts dans son Premier cercle. Non, se corrigea intérieurement Izar. Severus Rogue n'était pas présent. Ce qui faisait douze. Et si Izar comptait le père de Théodore Nott, qui était décédé à Azkaban, ça faisait treize.

Treize était un nombre plutôt superstitieux dans le monde des sorciers. De nombreux sorciers évitaient ce nombre. Ca ne surprenait pas Izar que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ce genre de choses.

Mais alors, qui allait prendre la place de Mr Nott ?

s repéra Augustus Rookwood parmi les Mangemorts, son collègue du Ministère. Le regard du Langue-de-Plomb croisa nonchalamment celui d'Izar avant de se reposer sur son assiette. Lucius Malefoy le salua d'un hochement de tête, imperturbable. Et puis il y avait Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, les deux frères aux cheveux bruns. Quatre hommes autour de la table semblaient avoir le même âge que le Sous-secrétaire Tom Jedusor, dans la soixantaine. Izar supposait qu'ils étaient d'anciens camarades d'école de Voldemort.

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était l'homme corpulent et plus jeune assis près de la chaise vide.

Mais il _savait_ qui était la femme en train de s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. "C'est Izar _Black_..."

Ils éructèrent d'un rire moqueur.

"Voyons Bellatrix", commença Voldemort. Sa main était posée sur le dossier de la chaise vide entre lui et l'homme non-identifié. "Laisse Izar s'asseoir et s'installer avant de commencer à jouer." Que c'était _généreux_ de sa part.

Izar afficha un sourire forcé, s'approchant du groupe. Il pouvait sentir les regards des autres Mangemorts autour, mais les ignora et s'assit avec raideur. La magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'entoura, exaltante, une sensation réconfortante qu'il détestait ressentir. En particulier venant d'un homme aussi dangereux et manipulateur que Tom Jedusor.

"Mange", l'invita Voldemort d'un ton soyeux, lui indiquant l'assiette devant lui. "Tu es sûrement affamé après ton voyage." Izar était tout _sauf_ affamé.

Bellatrix se pencha sur sa chaise, riant sous cape. Elle semblait _enjouée_ à la vue d'Izar. Ses yeux onyx étincelaient joyeusement. "Je vois que ton cher petit papa ne t'a encore rien offert de la fortune de la famille Black. Tu portes des robes de seconde-main en présence de notre Maître. Quel mépris..."

Izar attrapa sa fourchette, lançant un bref regard à Bellatrix. Il n'était pas le moins du monde affecté par ses paroles, même avec l'homme à côté de lui qui riait à gorge déployée tel un porc agonisant. "Oui", dit Izar d'une voix traînante, "et les robes noires miteuses font définitivement fureur auprès des sorcières..." Il s'interrompit, étudiant ouvertement la robe rapiécée de Bellatrix.

La table se fit silencieuse, seul le rire discret de Rookwood résonnant encore.

Izar détourna le regard de Bellatrix, en faveur des flammes vertes au milieu de la table. Le feu émettait une chaleur réconfortante, ni trop déplaisante ni inconfortable. "Je suis sûr que tu connais Lucius, Bellatrix, et Augustus", les interrompit calmement Voldemort, un sourire en coin. "Et tu as déjà entendu parler de Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange..."

Rodolphus, le mari de Bellatrix, était un sorcier de grande taille. Il avait des sourcils fins et une expression sombre sur le visage. Son frère, Rabastan, était beaucoup plus petit et mince. Ses yeux étincelaient littéralement de cruauté.

"Et nous avons Mr Walden Macnair." Son doigts fin lui indiqua l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Les lèvres de Macnair se retroussèrent quand il tourna les yeux vers Izar. "Et Mr Cene Lestrange", poursuivit Voldemort.

Cene Lestrange était un des quatre sorciers les plus âgés. Il ressemblait également à Rabastan et Rodolphus, donnant l'impression d'être leur père.

"Et voici Mr Ayers Rosier, le grand-père d'Evan Rosier, qui appartient à mon deuxième cercle." Ayers était également l'un des plus vieux sorciers. Son crâne était chauve et ses yeux sombres brillaient avec sagesse et froideur. Il hocha sèchement la tête en direction d'Izar, surprenant le Serdaigle. Il aurait cru que les Mangemorts du Premier cercle ne voudraient rien avoir affaire avec lui. Néanmoins, Izar lui rendit son salut, non sans raideur.

"Mr Read Avery. Son fils appartient à mon troisième cercle..." L'homme âgé fusilla Izar du regard, l'ignorant complètement pour retourner à son repas.

Voldemort claqua la langue, désapprobateur, avant de se tourner vers le dernier homme plus âgé du groupe. "Et nous avons Mr Evelyn Mulciber. Tu as déjà rencontré son fils, j'en suis sûr." La voix de Voldemort se fit plus aigre à la mention du jeune Mulciber.

Mulciber était le Mangemort du troisième cercle qu'Izar avait croisé avant d'arriver à l'extérieur. Il se mordit la langue, refrénant son envie de demander pourquoi le fils de Mulciber était si bas dans la hiérarchie.

"Et enfin, nous avons Mr Antonin Dolohov." Voldemort agita négligemment sa main vers l'homme corpulent à côté d'Izar. Celui qui riait comme un porc et dont l'apparence était similaire à celle d'un sanglier. Son double menton s'agita alors qu'il lançait un regard méprisant à Izar. Ses yeux perçants étaient bleus avec une lueur étrange à l'intérieur.

"Un Black..." dit Avery d'un ton gras. Ses yeux marrons inspectaient Izar de l'autre bout de la table. "Maître, vous pensez que son esprit est sain ? Il n'y a pas eu un seul Black convenable depuis des décennies. Les mariages incestueux ont fini par les rendre..." Il s'interrompit, lançant un regard dégoûté à Izar. "Dingue."

Izar le fusilla du regard, tout comme Bellatrix.

"Ne prétend pas venir d'une lignée aussi pure que tu sembles le croire, Avery", commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son ton légèrement sinistre. Izar observa l'homme du coin de l'oeil. Il ne portait pas son déguisement de Sous-secrétaire, révélant ses longs cheveux noirs noués à la base de son cou et ses traits fins et aristocratiques. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas magnifique, ni même très beau mais il n'était en aucun cas repoussant. C'était son aura et son charisme qui attiraient les gens chez lui. Ainsi que son pouvoir et sa ruse.

Ses yeux rouges se tournèrent vers lui, le surprenant en pleine observation.

Izar détourna le regard pour voir Avery rougir vivement. "Maître", souffla Avery, sa tête s'inclinant en signe de soumission, "je ne faisais que pointer des faits. Les grand-parents du garçon, Orion et Walburga, étaient cousins. Son père est corrompu et son oncle a retourné sa veste. Andromeda Black s'est mariée à un foutu _moldu_. Plus ils se marient entre eux et plus ils deviennent dingues." Il regarda Bellatrix.

L'homme assis à côté d'Izar, Dolohov, lâcha un nouveau rire digne d'un porc agonisant. Izar contracta la mâchoire, irrité.

"J'espère que tu réalises que tu es en train d'insulter ma femme, Avery", répliqua brusquement Lucius, sirotant gentiment son vin. Bien que son ton avait été mielleux, son regard se fit glacial quand il se tourna vers Avery.

Izar afficha un sourire narquois.

Avery secoua la tête, levant ses bras en reddition.

"Avery s'y prends peut-être mal pour dire les choses", commença calmement Mulciber. "Il souhaite juste exprimer son inquiétude quant à la loyauté du garçon, Maître. Son père, après tout, vous a trahi—"

"Ce qui s'est passé entre Regulus Black et moi restera confidentiel", commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres, interrompant Mulciber. "Izar", ronronna l'homme, "ne devrait pas être jugé en fonction des erreurs passés de son père."

Le groupe se fit silencieux. Leur dégoût pour Izar se lisait sur leurs visages à l'exception de Rookwood et Lucius. Les autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était aussi clément avec Regulus. En dépit de leur ignorance sur ce que Regulus avait _fait_, exactement, ils savaient qu'il avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Regulus était encore en vie. Et ils ne comprenaient pas le favoritisme du Seigneur des Ténèbres envers Izar.

Et Izar n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'ils parlent de lui derrière son dos.

Soudainement, la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres se posa sur la cuisse d'Izar sous la table. Le Serdaigle se raidit, mais resta impassible. Voldemort était une représentation parfaite de l'innocence alors qu'il faisait tournoyer le contenu de son verre dans sa main libre.

Merlin. Izar était une petite _chochotte_. Ce n'était qu'une fichue main...

"Où es ton petit papa ?" Bellatrix battit des cils, les lèvres étirées en un sourire moqueur. A côté d'elle, Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il essayait de retenir un soupir de mécontentement. "En train de violer d'autres Sangs-de-Bourbe ?"

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent. Les gloussements de Bellatrix et Dolohov étaient les plus bruyants et les plus douloureux aux oreilles d'Izar. Il resserra sa prise sur sa fourchette et son mauvais caractère eut raison de lui.

Le petit pain dans l'assiette d'Izar vola dans la bouche ouverte de Dolohov, arrêtant avec succès le rire guttural de l'homme. Au moment où la fourchette d'Izar se plantait dans la main de Dolohov, le verre de Bellatrix vola en éclats. Elle glapit, se levant précipitamment de sa chaise pour éviter les tessons de verre volant en direction de son visage et de son cou. Elle leva les bras pour se protéger et le verre laissa de longues coupures horizontales sur ses avant-bras. Son regard était dément quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, grognant.

D'un même geste vif, les baguettes d'Izar et Bellatrix se firent face.

Il se serait levé comme elle, mais la main sur sa cuisse se fit plus lourde et restreignante. Izar fut forcé de rester assis, sa baguette dégainée et prête, son regard plongé dans celui de Bellatrix. A côté de lui, Dolohov respirait difficilement, le pain toujours dans sa gorge. Ses mains tremblantes se portèrent à son cou, la fourchette toujours plantée dans sa main. Du sang maculait la nappe et sa robe. Personne ne vint l'aider. Ils le laissèrent tousser et s'étouffer jusqu'à ce que Mulciber se décide à le libérer, non sans réticence, quand les lèvres de l'homme commencèrent à virer au bleu.

"Baissez vos baguettes", siffla Voldemort. "Tous les deux."

La vision d'Izar était limitée. Il ne voyait plus que Bellatrix et elle ne voyait que lui.

"Maître", souffla Bellatrix ; ses yeux toujours sur Izar. "Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ceci est inévitable. Il doit se montrer digne de porter le nom de Black. Et s'il veut prendre la défense de son petit _papa_... c'est un duel légitime." Bellatrix humidifia sa lèvre inférieure d'un geste douloureusement lent, un sourire dément sur le visage. "Vous, vous-même, Maître, avez déclaré que le garçon avait le niveau. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'il nous le prouve à tous."

"Si je dis que le garçon est digne, ma parole suffit. N'es-tu pas d'accord, Bellatrix ?" La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était aussi glaciale que le regard d'Izar. Il donna la chair de poule à toutes les personnes présentes. Bellatrix fut forcée de détourner le regard d'Izar pour incliner la tête devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en signe de soumission.

"Non", dit Izar avant qu'elle n'abaisse sa baguette. "Je pense qu'elle a raison."

Il ne pensait probablement pas très logiquement à cet instant. Mais si tout ça s'était passé il y a plusieurs mois, il se serait probablement caché derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A présent néanmoins, il avait reçu un entraînement en duel. Et Bellatrix était un obstacle. Ils devaient tous voir qu'il était capable de se défendre seul.

La main se retira lentement de la cuisse d'Izar. "Alors qu'il en soit ainsi", murmura sombrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix ne perdit pas de temps. Elle agita sa baguette dans les airs d'un mouvement vif et envoya voltiger Izar loin de sa chaise et de l'estrade. Il chuta dans la neige en roulant, avant de s'immobiliser brutalement au pied d'un jardin gelé.

Il se releva rapidement et adopta une position défensive. Il regarda Bellatrix bondir de l'estrade et atterrir dans la neige en position accroupie. Les Mangemorts sur la terrasse en pierre se levèrent. Les Mangemorts du troisième cercle coururent jusqu'aux limites de la terrasse avec une excitation à peine dissimulée. Les autres se montrèrent plus calmes et désinvoltes dans leur manière de regarder.

"Ce n'est qu'un jeu", déclara Bellatrix en guise de règle. "Pas de sortilèges fatals. Les pertes de membres et d'organes sont autorisées." Bellatrix lui lança un sourire prédateur. "Regarde-toi... mon cher cousin t'aurait-il enseigné quelques manoeuvres d'Auror ?"

Izar lui lança un sortilège silencieux, lassé de ses paroles. Elle l'esquiva agilement, sifflant, avant de lui envoyer un sort de sa propre composition.

Ils décrivirent des cercles l'un autour de l'autre pendant une bonne minute, évaluant les forces et les faiblesses de leur adversaire. Ils s'éloignaient progressivement de la terrasse, en direction de la piscine. Les spectateurs pouvaient toujours voir clairement, mais ne risqueraient plus de se retrouver malencontreusement sur la trajectoire d'un sort perdu.

Izar nota que Bellatrix était arrogante dans sa manière de se battre. Et pourtant, elle avait tous les droits d'être confiante quant à ses capacités. Les rumeurs disaient que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne qui l'avait entraînée quand elle était plus jeune. Elle faisait partie des commandants en second du Seigneur des Ténèbres, reconnue pour ses capacités de dirigeante et au combat. Mais elle était arrogante et un peu folle.

Izar se jeta dans la neige au moment où elle hurlait un sortilège. Son corps trembla légèrement quand le sortilège manqua son entrejambe. Les spectateurs hurlèrent, indignés, imaginant le sort frapper leurs propres parties intimes. C'était un sort que de nombreuses femmes en colère lançaient à leur mari quand elle découvraient qu'il les trompait avec une autre. Le sortilège détruisait leur virilité, la rendant inutilisable à jamais.

Ils fixa sa cousine éloignée, les yeux écarquillés, en état de choc. Ca n'aurait pas dû le surprendre qu'elle tente intentionnellement de détruite sa virilité mais il était choqué quand même. Ses jambes fines étaient repliées, révélant ses bottes longues en cuir qui remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle chassa une boucle brune de son visage et lança un autre sourire prédateur à Izar.

Derrière lui, Izar pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil les spectateurs sur la terrasse. Etendu là, dans la neige, il sut qu'ils soutenaient tous Bellatrix. Leurs regards étaient comme un livre ouvert tandis qu'ils observaient le duel avec avidité. Ils cherchaient tous à confirmer l'idée selon laquelle Izar n'était qu'un bon à rien. Ils voulaient le voir souffrir, être blessé et humilié. Et plus important encore, ils voulaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cesse de favoriser Izar. Après tout, ils avaient le droit de penser qu'il était faible... Il n'était qu'un bâtard au sang mêlé, né d'un 'viol'. Comment un raté tel que lui pouvait être aussi estimé par Voldemort ?

Une résolution glaciale parcourut le corps d'Izar. Il n'était plus question de défendre l'honneur de Regulus ; il était question de défendre sa place parmi les Mangemorts. De faire ses preuves.

Roulant dans la neige pour éviter un sortilège qui volait vers lui, Izar s'agenouilla et lança sort après sort à Bellatrix. Leur session précédente passait pour innocente et gentille en comparaison de celle-ci. Les sortilèges silencieux furent privilégiés et les boucliers de protection se firent plus rares, en faveur des esquives et des acrobaties. Izar se concentra entièrement sur le duel, déterminé à ne pas le perdre. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne _voulait_ pas.

La respiration de Bellatrix commença à se faire plus erratique, tandis qu'elle se penchait pour éviter un nouveau sortilège. Ce dernier alla frapper l'arbre derrière elle, entaillant profondément le bois. Elle agita sa baguette en l'air dans un mouvement vif, formant un X imaginaire, avant de la diriger brusquement vers lui, son poignet se brisant net à l'action.

Un sortilège bleu foncé vola vers lui si vite qu'il ne put l'esquiver ou dresser un bouclier à temps. Il lâcha un grognement en atterrissant durement sur le dos. Le maléfice déchira sa robe et brûla sa peau sur sa poitrine. Il lâcha un râle de douleur, le sang maculant doucement sa peau gelée. Izar n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver du réconfort dans la sensation de son propre sang sur sa peau. C'était si _chaud_.

Les Mangemorts se firent plus bruyants, excités de voir Bellatrix prendre l'avantage. Il pouvait entendre leurs rires et ça le rendait dingue.

"_Expelliarmus_ !" murmura Bellatrix.

Le sortilège l'aurait désarmé si Izar n'avait pas dressé un mur de neige et de glace. Il le garda devant lui comme bouclier protecteur le temps de guérir maladroitement la plaie à sa poitrine. Il n'excellait pas en charmes de guérison, mais il s'y connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir stopper le saignement.

"On se cache, mon cher cousin ?" railla Bellatrix et les Mangemorts rirent.

Izar contracta la mâchoire, ses cheveux moites collés sur son visage, tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette sur la piscine. La surface de l'eau se cristallisa avant de se transformer en une solide couche de glace. Bellatrix n'avait rien remarqué. Son attention était dirigée sur le mur de glace devant elle alors qu'elle continuait à se moquer de lui.

D'un geste agile, il sortit de derrière le mur de glace et courut vers la piscine gelée. Ses pieds glissèrent sur la glace, comme s'il patinait sur la surface gelée. Izar leva sa baguette. "_Abrumpo_." C'était le sortilège inventé qu'il avait testé sur les Aurors le jour du meurtre d'Appleton.

Bellatrix se retourna brusquement quand elle aperçut Izar en train de glisser sur la piscine. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire fondre la surface de l'eau, il lança l'_Abrumpo_ dans sa direction. Le ver de feu rampa à la surface de la neige, la faisant fondre sur son passage.

Elle ricana, ne reconnaissant probablement pas le sortilège. Izar lui reconnut le mérite d'essayer de stopper le ver. Mais son sort passa sans effort à travers le bouclier de Bellatrix avec la ferme intention de détruire son pied.

Izar trébucha quand il parvint à l'autre bout de la piscine gelée. Dès qu'il eut atteint la terre ferme, il entendit Bellatrix hurler. Se retournant, il fut déçu de voir que seuls ses doigts de pieds avaient été sectionnés, et non tout son pied. Le bout de sa chaussure gisait dans la neige, l'empourprant progressivement. Elle suffoqua de douleur, bondissant pour retrouver son équilibre. Son cou craqua quand elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Jamais avant Izar n'avait vu un regard aussi sombre... aussi cruel.

Elle l'attaqua pour se venger ; crachant à moitié tandis qu'elle hurlait un nouveau maléfice.

Izar éclata de rire en l'esquivant, le sort évitant de justesse son bras armé. L'arbre derrière lui n'eut pas autant de chance. Il grinça puis s'effondra en avant, percutant les autres arbres autour de lui. La neige sur leurs branches plut sur Izar, mais il secoua la tête pour l'en chasser, voyant Bellatrix invoquer le _Doloris_. Son sortilège frappa la neige à quelques millimètres de son pied, alors qu'il bondissait en arrière tout en lançant le sortilège d'Expulsion à Bellatrix.

Elle l'esquiva en faisant pivoter son corps, invoquant à nouveau le _Doloris_. Il ne fut pas aussi chanceux cette fois-ci et le sortilège le frappa en plein ventre.

Il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté le _Doloris_. Après avoir entendu les hurlements de ses camarades d'école le soir du meurtre d'Appleton, il avait conclu ne jamais _vouloir_ expérimenter un tel sort. Mais tout cela était vain, alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol, arrivant à peine à reprendre sa respiration entre chaque hurlement. Il n'arrivait plus à faire venir l'air jusqu'à ses poumons ; ses hurlement l'en empêchaient. Se tortillant dans la neige, il pria pour que ça s'arrête. Son esprit était en état de choc, alors qu'il tentait de repousser la douleur.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti telle douleur.

Ses nerfs et ses muscles étaient en feu et il ne parvenait plus à contrôler les convulsions qui agitaient son corps. _Oh Merlin... tout sauf ça._

La seule chose qu'il l'empêchait de devenir fou, c'était les rires.

Toujours les rires.

Ils couvraient ses hurlements... rendant la situation encore plus insupportable.

Il ne pouvait s'imaginer être sous l'emprise du _Doloris_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Izar savait qu'il était dix fois pire que celui de Bellatrix. Mais elle ne devait pas être si loin cependant. C'était insupportable.

A travers ses larmes, il invoqua un sort dans un râle. "_Reducto_." Sa main tremblante manqua Bellatrix, mais il réussit tout de même à la déconcentrer. Le _Doloris_ se dissipa et son corps continua à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Ca allait lui coûter ses réflexes et sa précision. Ses mains étaient incapables de rester immobiles alors qu'il se relevait, tremblant.

Tout tournait autour de lui et Izar comprit finalement pourquoi Théodore Nott était resté aussi chancelant pendant une bonne semaine après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ait infligé sa punition. Bellatrix semblait y prendre un immense plaisir, alors qu'elle le regardait trébucher. Elle éclata d'un rire satisfait avec les autres Mangemorts.

Les rires...

Elle hurla le sort suivant. Les oreilles d'Izar bourdonnaient encore de l'intensité des rires et il n'entendit pas l'incantation, mais il dressa un bouclier. Bien que son bouclier fut assez rapide et parvint à diminuer l'intensité du sort, il ne l'en débarrassa pas complètement. Sa tête fut projetée sur le côté, son front s'ouvrant. Ce n'était pas trop profond, mais suffisamment pour saigner abondamment.

Izar tomba à genoux, la respiration saccadée, en état de choc. Son esprit le replongea dans ses souvenirs de l'orphelinat. Toutes ces années où il n'avait été rien de plus qu'un _monstre_. Louis, son persécuteur moldu, l'avait battu assez sévèrement un jour. Et tous les enfants, trop effrayés pour se dresser entre Louis et lui, avaient formé un cercle autour d'eux et s'étaient moqués d'Izar.

C'était juste comme à cet instant. Les regards des Mangemorts étaient ceux des enfants, quand Louis l'avait battu.

Du sang obscurcit sa vision quand il leva les yeux en direction de la terrasse. Leurs sourires narquois de Serpentard et leurs rires arrogants... Izar aperçut Drago, pâle comme la mort. Le garçon se tenait silencieusement aux côtés d'un Lucius tout aussi silencieux. Et il y avait Regulus. L'homme était arrivé entre temps. Son père n'avait pas l'air déçu, juste inquiet. Et Izar _détestait_ ça.

Voldemort se leva, la visage impassible, mais le regard dangereux. Il allait mettre fin au duel.

Mais Izar ne voulait pas perdre. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tous gagner.

Le duel était _loin _d'être fini.

Dans un rugissement, Izar se releva, sa baguette formant des cercles autour de sa tête dans un geste démentiel. Il pouvait à peine voir avec le sang qui coulait toujours sur son visage. "_Cassesium_", coassa Izar, la voix enrouée mais pleine de passion.

C'était le moment de lancer son sortilège inventé, celui qui lui avait demandé des semaines de travail. Il allait très probablement échouer dans son état délirant et de faiblesse, mais il devait tout tenter. La réussite du sortilège ne dépendait pas de ses réflexes ou de sa précision, ce n'était qu'une question de pur talent magique. Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses nerfs à vif pour l'aider contre Bellatrix, en dépit du fait que la sorcière, elle aussi, souffrait de nombreuses blessures.

Le _Cassesium_ se forma autour de lui avant de se solidifier, formant un bouclier semblable à une toile d'araignée. Ses fils étaient fins et donnaient l'impression qu'ils se pouvaient se briser au moindre souffle de vent. Bellatrix marqua une pause, étudiant la toile avant de ricaner. Elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de lancer un sortilège.

"_Reducto._"

Izar sourit. Elle était tombée dans son piège.

Son sortilège frappa son bouclier, faisant prendre à la toile une magnifique couleur rubis, tandis qu'elle absorbait la magie. Bellatrix fit un pas chancelant en arrière, tentant de retrouver son équilibre sur son unique pied. "_Reducto_", lança-t-elle à nouveau et cette fois-ci, quelques fils de la toile s'affaissèrent. Elle sourit.

Et il sourit.

Bellatrix hésita quand elle vit son sourire. Les rires moururent sur la terrasse.

D'un mouvement vif, Izar tendit ses doigts vers le bouclier. Dès que ses doigts furent entrés en contact avec sa chère toile, la magie couleur rubis du Reducto de Bellatrix se transforma en une petite sphère sur le bout de ses doigts. Il la leva devant son visage, clignant des yeux pour chasser le sang qui obscurcissait sa vision. Bellatrix recula d'un pas, sa baguette levée et prête.

Izar amena la magie à sa bouche et l'avala.

Le goût était vil et révoltant, mais il se retint de tout recracher. Bellatrix devait posséder une magie très vile... c'était sombre et visqueux.

Izar baissa les yeux, ignorant les murmures des Mangemorts. Si le sort fonctionnait, sa peau devait devenir rouge.

Levant ses doigts, il lâcha un rire satisfait quand sa peau vira au rouge. Il leva les yeux vers Bellatrix après avoir essuyé du mieux qu'il le pouvait le sang sur son visage. Il continuait de couler abondamment de la blessure sur son front.

"Bellatrix..." entonna-t-il, souriant. "Allez, chère cousine. Un autre Doloris, peut-être ?"

Il fit un pas en avant, son corps rompant le bouclier autour de lui. Le bouclier se brisa bruyamment au sol, avec un son similaire à celui de petits os s'entrechoquant. Le bouclier était inutile à présent. Il avait rempli son rôle.

Les yeux de Bellatrix étaient plissés, formant deux fentes, alors qu'elle observait la magie rouge qui dansait sous la peau d'Izar.

"Pourquoi tu hésites ?" continua Izar en s'approchant encore de Bellatrix. Sa baguette pendait lâchement dans sa main ; elle était devenu inutile. Tant que la magie de Bellatrix était sous sa peau, il était parfaitement protégé. Simplement, la sorcière n'était pas au courant. "Je suis juste ici. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ou tes doigts de pied ne pourront plus être aussi facilement rattachés." Il étendit les bras, l'invitant à le prendre pour cible.

Elle grogna, agitant sa baguette pour invoquer un sortilège silencieux. Le maléfique frappa Izar. Au lieu de le blesser, il lui passa au travers et alla finir sa course dans les arbre derrière lui.

"Impossible." Elle recula d'un pas, tombant sur les fesses à cause de son absence de doigts de pied qui ne lui permettait pas de garder son équilibre.

"Pas impossible", souffla Izar. "Tu le vois de tes propres yeux, non ?"

Bellatrix cligna des yeux, lançant un autre maléfice. Il lui passa au travers. Ses yeux onyx clignèrent à nouveaux puis elle inclina la tête. Ses épaules frémirent et avant qu'Izar ne le réalise, elle éclata d'un rire joyeux. Izar eut un sourire méprisant.

A travers ses boucles brunes, elle lui lança un regard plein d'excitation. "Les rumeurs disent vrai, alors." Elle baissa sa baguette en signe de reddition. Les murmures des Mangemorts couvrirent presque ce que Bellatrix dit ensuite : "Tu possède le don de Cygnus." Izar plissa les yeux, sa baguette pressée contre la gorge de la sorcière.

Il aurait pu la blesser sérieusement. Il aurait _dû_ lui causer plus de douleur encore. Il le voulait. Mais ça n'aurait pas été digne de lui de jeter un maléfice à un sorcier ou une sorcière ayant déjà capitulé.

"J'imagine que tu as réussi mon examen", dit Bellatrix, reniflant, ses yeux exprimant un intérêt renouvelé. "Tu es un véritable Black, qu'importe la Sang-de-Bourbe qui t'a mis au monde."

Le sourire narquois d'Izar s'agrandit. "Je suis _honoré_ d'avoir réussi ton examen. C'est un fardeau en moins sur mes épaules." Il se fichait de ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Regulus était le seul Black qu'Izar voulait impressionner. Cependant, Izar admettait volontiers que les choses allaient être plus simples sans Bellatrix constamment sur son dos.

Bellatrix lui lança un petit sourire, le regard brillant. Ses yeux étaient emplis de sombres promesses, pas nécessairement contre Izar, c'était plus de l'admiration et une promesse de protection.

Izar fit retomber sa baguette le long de son corps et se détourna d'elle. D'un pas lent, il prit la direction du Manoir Malefoy, dissimulant ses émotions derrière un masque de pierre. Son estomac protesta alors qu'il poussait ses muscles à leur extrême limite. Il devait attendre d'être dans sa chambre avant de s'autoriser la moindre faiblesse.

Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, leurs regards le jaugeant froidement. La plupart d'entre eux étaient silencieux, bien que quelques étudiants de Poudlard le félicitèrent. Il les ignora, se hâtant d'atteindre l'entrée. De son angle de vision limité, Voldemort était introuvable. Mais pas Regulus. L'homme était sur ses talons.

"Pas maintenant, Regulus", souffla Izar dès qu'ils furent entrés dans le Manoir.

Il pouvait entendre les conversations des autres invités au loin.

"Je vais t'aider—" Regulus attrapa Izar par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter. Son regard gris s'adoucit quand il remarqua son état d'épuisement.

"Je ne peux pas." Izar secoua son bras pour se libérer, reculant d'un pas. Qu'importe à quel point il voulait apprendre à connaître Regulus, lui faire confiance, il n'était pas _prêt_ à se montrer aussi faible devant son père. "Je serai en bas dans quelques minutes. Laisse-moi juste un peu d'air, s'il te plait", ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux. Il ne voulait pas blesser trop méchamment son père. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il en faudrait plus pour blesser Regulus.

Regulus hocha la tête, restant non sans réticence en arrière, quand Izar reprit son chemin.

Le Serdaigle traversa rapidement les salons. Son corps hurlaient de douleur et d'anxiété. Sa poitrine et son front le brûlaient, là où Bellatrix était parvenue à l'atteindre, et le Doloris continuait d'ankyloser ses nerfs et ses muscles. Il avait besoin d'un bain. Non... Il avait besoin de vomir d'abord puis de prendre rapidement une douche. Il n'allait pas rester reclus dans sa chambre, il devait redescendre parmi les Mangemorts. S'ils remarquaient son absence prolongée, il ne ferait que trahir son état de faiblesse.

Néanmoins, Izar n'était pas idiot. En dépit du fait qu'il ait gagné le duel contre Bellatrix, tout ça n'allait pas changé grand chose aux yeux de nombreux Mangemorts. Ca allait les faire taire, certainement, mais ils n'allaient pas réviser leur jugement à son propos et allaient continuer à le mépriser pour avoir été élevé parmi les moldus et être devenu le 'favori' du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ils allaient continuer d'haïr Regulus.

Izar finit par atteindre les parties plus sombres du Manoir et continua son chemin, empruntant les escaliers ouest. Son masque s'effondra et il s'autorisa une petite pause. Personne n'était là pour le voir. Il pouvait enfin afficher librement son état de faiblesse.

Il essaya de poursuivre son ascension des marches, mais glissa sur sa sueur et son sang. Izar atterrit maladroitement sur les marches de pierre, respirant difficilement, tout en essayant de retrouver un minimum de sang-froid. Il éclata de rire, le son résonnant à travers les escaliers.

Soudain, des bras puissants le saisirent et soulevèrent son corps sans effort. Izar sursauta, tandis qu'il était positionné comme une mariée avec une facilité ridicule. Ses oreilles chauffèrent quand il aperçut son porteur.

Et Izar se dit que les choses n'auraient pas pu être pires...

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Ce chapitre finit vraiment horriblement pour vous ! Quelques prédictions : vous allez adorer la discussion entre Voldemort et Izar dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez même être dingues des quatre prochains chapitres — la suite des vacances de Noël au Manoir Malefoy — et vous ne vous ennuierez pas d'un iota non plus avec les cinq suivants qui viendront clore en beauté la partie I, c'est à dire le Tournoi et l'année à Poudlard d'Izar. Les péripéties vont s'enchaîner, les révélations également. Je suis surexcitée d'avance ! :D


	25. Partie I Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

"Je n'ai _pas_ besoin d'aide", cracha Izar.

"Peut-être que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, non, mais tu as besoin d'assistance pour aller plus vite. Tu n'apprécierais probablement pas devoir te traîner sur le sol jusqu'à ta chambre ?" répliqua sèchement Voldemort.

"J'étais tout à fait en capacité de marcher", se défendit Izar, haïssant la facilité avec laquelle l'homme le portait. C'était comme s'il ne pesait rien dans ses bras. Izar savait que c'était à cause de son statut de créature. Mais c'était profondément humiliant. Il préférait encore que Regulus l'assiste pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre plutôt que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"C'est ça que tu appelles marcher ?" Voldemort haussa les sourcils. "De mon point-de-vue en bas des escaliers, tu avais plutôt l'air de t'écrouler. Mais si tu veux appeler ça marcher, alors ainsi soit-il." Le visage de Jedusor était totalement impassible. L'homme, en dépit de ses sarcasmes, apparaissait mortellement calme. Izar en resta songeur.

Son corps était raide et rigide tandis que Jedusor le portait à travers les couloirs du Manoir Malefoy en direction de la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans sa chambre, Voldemort esquissa un mouvement pour poser Izar sur l'immense et luxuriant lit. "Non", opposa Izar d'une voix faible. Une sueur froide perla progressivement son corps à chaque pas qui les éloignait de la salle de bains. "Les toilettes... vite..."

Les yeux rouges l'observèrent avant de le déposer quand même sur lit. Izar siffla, rageur que l'homme ignore sa plainte. Avant qu'il n'ait pu bondir du lit et courir aux toilettes, des mains agrippèrent ses épaules, le forçant à se rasseoir. Un seau se matérialisa dans ses mains et Izar ne perdit pas une seconde pour vomir.

Seulement, ce ne fut pas du vomi. La magie de Bellatrix sortit de son estomac et de sa bouche et fit exploser le seau dans ses mains. Ce fut une espèce de sphère de destruction. Il grimaça, fixant les morceaux de seau sur le sol. Les vagues de feu rougeoyantes avait fait virer le plastique au rouge, le résultat du _Reducto_ que Bellatrix lui avait lancé pendant le duel.

"Ne te sens-tu pas mieux à présent, petit ?" le railla Voldemort, poussant Izar par les épaules pour qu'il s'asseye au bord du lit.

Izar soupira. "A vrai dire, je me sens bien mieux sans sa magie dans mon corps", admit-il. "C'était vil."

Sa peau avait retrouvé sa teinte naturelle, quoique un peu plus pâle de par son état de faiblesse. Le _Cassesium_ qu'il avait inventé n'était que temporaire. Dès que sa peau retrouvait sa couleur d'origine, cela signifiait que le sortilège s'était annulé et que la magie de Bellatrix pouvait à nouveau être efficace contre lui.

Les doigts glacés du Seigneur des Ténèbres soulevèrent légèrement son menton. Puis Voldemort passa sa baguette le long de son visage et murmura un ancien charme de guérison en latin. La blessure à son front brûla férocement, se stérilisant, avant de lentement se refermer. Izar retint un gémissement de douleur. S'il était capable d'endurer le Doloris, il pouvait tout endurer. Il avait toujours eu une haute tolérance à la douleur, mais le Doloris était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé. Son corps en tremblait encore.

"C'était extrêmement imprudent de ta part d'accepter le duel", commença doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en continuant de soigner la plaie sur son front. "Encore une fois, ce mauvais caractère. Etrange..." L'homme s'interrompit, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Les yeux gris et verts se plissèrent. "Etrange ? Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?"

Voldemort marqua une pause, baissant les yeux pour regarder Izar. "Tu es d'habitude calme et serein quand on t'attaque verbalement. Pourtant, quand il est question de quelqu'un auquel tu _tiens_, tu sembles faire preuve d'une espèce de sens du devoir et t'évertue à protéger leur honneur."

Izar eut un sourire moqueur. "Regulus peut très bien se défendre tout seul", fit-il remarquer, froid.

"D'abord l'héritière Greengrass après qu'elle ait été empoisonnée et maintenant l'honneur de ton père", poursuivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. "Je me demande si je fais aussi partie de cette catégorie si chère à ton coeur des personnes que tu aimes."

Izar ricana.

Voldemort partagea son hilarité avec un ricanement de sa propre composition.

Izar laissa les doigts froids de l'homme renverser sa tête en arrière. Il fixa la tenture noire de son lit. "Je vous préviendrai quand le temps sera venu de prendre votre défense, Maître. Mais je ne pense pas que les Mangemort oseraient pourfendre _votre_ honneur. Honnêtement, ils sont trop morts de trouille."

"Éloquent." Voldemort claqua la langue, désapprouvant son choix de mots.

L'homme continua de stériliser et d'essayer de prévenir la mauvaise cicatrisation de la plaie sur son front. Le sourire narquois d'Izar mourut quand il réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié ses doutes sur Voldemort. Quand Izar étant en présence de l'homme, à le taquiner et plaisanter avec lui, il lui était aisé d'oublier que toute cette relation entre eux n'était peut-être qu'une machination créée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Enlève ta robe." Voldemort recula d'un pas pour laisser un peu d'espace à Izar.

Izar hésita puis se leva et déboutonna sa robe. Elle tomba à ses pieds, le laissant dans un simple t-shirt froissé et un pantalon sale. Sans attendre qu'on lui demande d'enlever son t-shirt, Izar le fit passer par-dessus sa tête et le jeta sur le côté.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. "Et moi qui croyais devoir te les enlever de force."

Izar se rassit, haussant légèrement les épaules. "De mon point-de-vue, nous partageons la même anatomie. Je ne pense que vous puissiez être attiré par un enfant de quinze ans, quoi qu'il en soit", répliqua-t-il aigrement. Comme si l'homme était _réellement_ son fichu _partenaire_... ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Voldemort sourit légèrement et fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant lentement d'Izar. "Au contraire, petit, je me sens _très_ attiré par toi." L'homme se pencha, son nez frôlant la joue d'Izar. Une langue sortit, aventureuse, pour lécher du sang sur son visage et un sifflement caverneux résonna dans la chambre. Izar retint sa respiration quand l'homme commença à parler Fourchelang à son oreille ; c'était à la fois séduisant et embarrassant. Entre chaque sifflement, ses lèvres caressaient et léchaient le sang sur le visage d'Izar.

Izar rougit et repoussa énergiquement Jedusor avec la paume de ses mains.

L'homme fit un pas en arrière pour conserver son équilibre et ses yeux se plissèrent avec irritation. "A quoi tu penses ? Tu as l'air perturbé aujourd'hui."

Izar secoua la tête. "Tout va bien. Je ne pense à rien en particulier."

Ses yeux rouges le sondèrent puis l'homme lâcha un petit rire. "N'as-tu pas encore passé ta phase de déni ?" Izar détourna brusquement le regard. "D'abord le choc de la situation s'installe, puis tu analyses la situation ; la prochaine étape est le déni et l'évitement. Tu as passé un mois à éviter mes regards. Bien que je trouve ça tout à fait amusant, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais continuer à nier les faits." Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

"Je trouve ça difficile à croire", répondit Izar d'une voix forte. "Je pense que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour vous", confessa-t-il, et se demanda aussitôt pourquoi il était aussi sincère.

"J'ai choisi de te parler de notre lien parce que tu aurais fini par le découvrir de toute manière ; mon attirance envers toi grandit et une guerre se prépare." Voldemort marqua une pause avant que sa main ne réclame la joue d'Izar. "Si tu n'étais pas si foutrement notable, je t'aurais gardé dans mon troisième cercle, sous couverture. Je ne t'aurais jamais dit que tu es mon partenaire. Si je t'avais laissé ignorant, la situation aurait été bien plus simple qu'elle l'est actuellement. Après la guerre, je t'aurais revendiqué. Emballé et pesé, le tout avec une petite révérence élégante", ajouta sarcastiquement Voldemort.

Izar plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges, non sans réticence. "Alors pourquoi me l'avoir dit ?"

Voldemort fut silencieux un instant, étudiant Izar. "Je dois admettre que bien que je te reconnaisse comme mon partenaire, Izar, je ne suis pas contrôlé par le besoin intense de te revendiquer comme c'est le cas pour les autres créatures. Je pourrais vivre des siècle sans t'avoir dans mon lit et sans être affecté de ton absence." Voldemort pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. "Alors pourquoi je te l'ai dit ? Tout simplement parce que tu es _notable_ et que je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir possessif avec toi."

Izar grimaça. "Je ne suis _pas_ notable. Si vous ne m'aviez pas jeté au milieu du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et si vous ne m'aviez pas prêté attention en premier, je serais toujours inexistant."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord." Voldemort claqua la langue, poussant Izar pour qu'il se recouche sur le lit. "Tu ne t'attribues aucun mérite, petit."

Izar décida de ne pas continuer à argumenter. "J'ai déjà guéri la plaie sur ma poitrine", dit-il froidement.

"Et tu as fait un travail absolument terrible", songea Voldemort.

"Vous léchez mes plaies", accusa Izar, incertain quant à ce qu'il pensait du fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le dorlote après son duel. Il détestait ça, très certainement, mais s'interrogeait sur les motivations de l'homme. Si Voldemort utilisait vraiment Izar pour atteindre Regulus après sa trahison, pourquoi s'embêterait-il à s'occuper d'Izar après une foutue bataille ? A moins que... Izar soupira. Il devait _arrêter_ d'analyser tous les mouvements de Voldemort. "Qu'est-ce que les Mangemorts diraient s'il apprenaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me bichonne ?"

"Quand dis que je panse tes plaies, tu l'entends de manière figurative ou littérale ?" Ses yeux rouges étincelèrent tandis qu'il fixait le sang sur la poitrine d'Izar. "Néanmoins, je suis certain qu'aucune de ces deux options ne conviendrait vraiment à mes partisans."

Le Serdaigle secoua la tête, incapable de trouver quoi rétorquer à cela. L'homme devait être quelque chose semblable à un vampire. C'était le second évènement qui prouvait que l'homme aimait le sang, ou du moins le sang d'Izar.

Il resta couché-là, mordant sa langue, tandis que Voldemort stérilisait ses plaies. Croyait-il le Seigneur des Ténèbres à présent ? C'était une situation tellement complexe à appréhender. Et Izar n'était pas sûr de pouvoir véritablement avoir confiance en Tom Jedusor, pas quand ils se cherchaient constamment l'un et l'autre.

"Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler", murmura Voldemort. "Je souhaite que tu sois diplômé plus tôt que prévu." Ce n'était pas une requête ; c'était un ordre enrobé de miel.

Ses yeux gris et verts se détournèrent de la tenture du lit pour se poser sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Que je sois diplômé plus tôt que prévu ? J'ai déjà sauté une classe cette année. C'est sûrement ce que vous entendez par là."

Voldemort referma les plaies sur sa poitrine avant de reculer légèrement. Il contempla son travail puis tourna les yeux vers Izar. "J'ai pris la liberté de jeter un oeil à tes résultats scolaires de cette année. Même avec le Tournoi et tous les soucis personnels que tu rencontres, les résultats à tes examens et tes devoirs sont parfaits." Izar retint sa langue. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il pu mettre la main sur ses résultats scolaires ? "Je veux que tu passes tes ASPICS cette année et sois diplômé de Poudlard à la fin du mois de juin."

Izar cligna des yeux, le souffle coupé. "C'est un peu trop demander, vous ne croyez pas, Maître ?"

Voldemort haussa un sourcil. "Tu n'as besoin d'aucun temps supplémentaire pour apprendre tes leçons _en-dehors_ de tes cours et pourtant, tu les suis sans effort. Du jamais vu. Non seulement tu suis facilement en cours, mais en plus, tu _inventes_ des sortilèges qui sont au-delà des capacités d'un l'adulte moyen. Tu passeras tes ASPICs cette année." Les lèvres du Seigneurs des Ténèbres tiquèrent.

"Personne n'a encore jamais fait ça. Vous allez devoir faire appel pour—"

"Bien entendu que ça a déjà été fait, petit imbécile. Seulement pas par un étudiant de quinze ans. Et en tant que Sous-secrétaire à la Magie, j'ai tous les droits de faire appel. Ce sera critiqué, oui, mais je pense que tu peux facilement réussir aux examens. Tu as passé tes BUSEs à quatorze ans à peine."

Izar se rassit lentement, son attention portée sur les couvertures. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous que je sois diplômé plus tôt que prévu ?" Son estomac se tordit alors qu'il commençait à réfléchir. "Ce... cette créature que vous êtes..." Son regard parcourut le visage de Voldemort. "Vous allez me transformer, pas vrai ?"

Les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres se pincèrent puis s'étirèrent et formèrent un sourire sinistre.

Izar se redressa vivement. "N'ai-je pas mon mot à dire ? Je ne veux pas avoir quinze ans pour l'éternité !"

Voldemort lança un regard désapprobateur à Izar. Le Serdaigle se sentit aussitôt nerveux à l'idée d'avoir crié contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Dois-tu vraiment être aussi mélodramatique ?" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna le dos à Izar, étudiant la large fenêtre de sa chambre. "La guerre se prépare. Je n'aurais pas un partenaire mortel sur le champ de bataille. Mais qui a dit que je voulais que tu sois diplômé plus tôt de Poudlard pour pouvoir te transformer ? Hum ? Bien que tu sois doué d'une intelligence supérieure, tu ne sais pas tout de mes motivations."

Izar se calma, mais resta méfiant. "C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire", siffla-t-il sombrement. "Vous cachez beaucoup de choses derrière ce sourire arrogant." Il étudia le dos de l'homme. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, alors ?" Les yeux rouges se tournèrent vers Izar, lui demandant silencieusement de préciser sa question. "Pourquoi voulez-vous que je sois diplômé plus tôt ?"

"Plusieurs raisons", poursuivit calmement l'homme. "L'une d'elle étant que tu détiens un grand pouvoir en tant qu'héritier de la Maison Black. Tu feras tes premiers pas en politique l'année prochaine, Izar, à la fois en tant que mon héritier politique et l'héritier de ton père. Mais ce n'est ni pour aujourd'hui ni pour demain. Nous discuterons de tout ça plus en profondeur quand le temps sera venu. En attendant, j'ai déjà soumis la demande pour que tu passes tes ASPICs plus tôt."

Respirant calmement par le nez, Izar contracta la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de rétorquer quelque chose. C'était malsain de voir à quel point le respect d'Izar pour l'homme pouvait être haut à un moment et disparaître la seconde d'après. Mais il s'imaginait qu'aucune sorte de relation avec Tom Jedusor ne pouvait possiblement être saine.

"Regarde-toi", ronronna littéralement Jedusor. "Ce tic obstiné dans ta mâchoire est étrangement attachant." Voldemort se détourna finalement de la fenêtre et s'approcha d'Izar. Ses yeux parcoururent avec jubilation la silhouette du jeune sorcier. "Mais je me demande pourquoi tu es silencieux. Ton silence est du jamais vu, quand on connait ta langue bien pendue."

Izar le fusilla du regard. "Je serais à l'autre bout de votre baguette si j'osais proférer ce que je pense vraiment. Vous ne seriez pas impressionné", promis Izar avec assurance.

L'homme continua de s'approcher d'Izar, tel un prédateur en chasse. Izar se raidit, pas le moins du monde amusé par l'attitude de l'homme.

"Je dois admettre que tu as été remarquable pendant le duel de ce soir", dit Voldemort d'une voix basse, à peine plus forte qu'un ronronnement. "Ce dernier sortilège était pour le moins ingénieux. Je compte sur toi pour me le montrer."

"C'est une question ou un ordre ?" lança malicieusement Izar, mais il perdit de son mordant quand l'homme s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il essaya de garder son regard sur la poitrine devant lui, mais sa curiosité finit par l'emporter. Sa peau fourmilla à cause de sa proximité avec Voldemort et son estomac se contracta, une sensation à la fois agréable et désagréable. Comment pouvait-il à la fois ressentir de la crainte et de l'excitation quand il était proche de l'homme ? Il ressentait des choses trop contradictoires et se haïssait d'être si sensible à sa présence.

Contractant à nouveau la mâchoire, il leva le regard, les yeux plissés.

L'homme rencontra son regard, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. "Ce qu'il te plaira." Les doigts pâles de Voldemort s'avancèrent et se posèrent sur sa mâchoire contractée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres inclina la tête vers un Izar impassible. "Trouverais-tu ça insultant si je te disais que tu étais plus excitant qu'impressionnant pendant le duel ?"

"Très insultant", murmura Izar. Sa voix était bien trop basse à son goût.

Jedusor retroussa les lèvres, révélant ses dents blanches. Il garda le contact avec Izar, pas le moins du monde gêné de son intimité. Puis l'homme se pencha un peu plus, son nez heurtant celui d'Izar avant d'effleurer sa joue.

Izar ferma les yeux et lutta pour calmer sa respiration, son pouls s'accélérant. Il aurait dû reculer et ignorer l'arrogance et la présence écrasantes de l'homme. Mais il se retrouva obstinément immobile. Izar leva le menton. Ses yeux étaient si proches de ceux de Jedusor ; c'était grisant. "Est-ce que vous allez m'embrasser ?" souffla Izar d'une voix rauque. "Ou vous appréciez juste avoir mon souffle sur votre visage ?"

Voldemort rit, l'air satisfait. "Oh non, petit, je vais te laisser faire le premier pas." Ses yeux rouges se moquaient d'Izar. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'Izar ne ferait jamais le premier pas. C'était trop nouveau pour lui, trop audacieux et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Et c'est exactement pour ça qu'Izar le fit.

Il leva les bras et posa ses mains sur les joues de Voldemort avant d'incliner la tête de l'homme. Izar réduit la distance entre eux et fit maladroitement entrer leurs bouches en collision. Son corps prit gauchement appui contre la forme svelte de Voldemort, s'étirant légèrement sur ses pieds pour avoir un meilleur accès. Ce n'était pas un tableau des plus charmants, mais c'était avant tout son premier baiser. Il voulait savoir si embrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres était aussi fascinant qu'il l'imaginait.

Malheureusement, c'était mieux encore.

Izar s'appuya un peu plus contre Voldemort, avide. Il sentit la magie de l'homme le toucher et trembla littéralement sous l'intensité de son pouvoir. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé ainsi, aussi proche d'un autre homme, en particulier un homme aussi puissant et dangereux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort grogna. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui imposer sa propre domination, Izar recula d'un pas, relâchant précipitamment le visage de l'homme. Il lui tourna le dos, un sourire sur le visage, luttant pour adopter une expression plus neutre. Pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, Izar marcha jusqu'à sa valise pour y chercher une chemise propre.

"N'espérez pas que ceci se reproduise", souffla Izar d'un ton glacial. "J'étais simplement curieux..."

Boutonnant sa chemise, il ferma sa valise d'un coup sec, apercevant Voldemort du coin de l'oeil. L'homme affichait une expression impassible mais ses yeux rouges étaient étrangement brillants. "Attention, Izar", souffla sombrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "je te l'ai dit, c'est à toi de faire le premier pas. Tu n'as fait qu'initier notre jeu. A présent, c'est à mon tour de jouer."

Izar sentit un frisson parcourir son échine à la promesse de l'homme. Izar n'était qu'un idiot. Il n'aurait jamais du s'abandonner à ses hormones, à sa curiosité et ses faiblesses. Il avait voulu prouver au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait tord, qu'Izar était suffisamment audacieux et confiant pour l'embrasser. Mais il n'avait alors pas su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres _voulait_ et s'attendait à ce qu'Izar lui prouve le contraire. Jedusor voulait qu'Izar fasse le premier pas, pour briser la glace.

"Vous n'êtes qu'un salopard", souffla Izar, méprisant.

"Je te demande pardon ?" questionna Jedusor d'un ton sarcastique, fronçant les sourcils et inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. "Je n'ai pas bien compris."

Il avait très bien compris.

Izar le fusilla du regard.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, on frappa à la porte. "Izar ?" retentit la voix de Regulus de l'autre côté. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Voldemort haussa un sourcil. L'homme se dirigea d'une démarche arrogante jusqu'à la porte opposée, conscient qu'il avait gagné le petit match entre lui et Izar.

Izar, toujours à genoux à côté de sa valise, claqua sa main sur le sol pour attirer l'attention de Voldemort avant qu'il ne parte. "Ne croyez pas une seconde que ce... cette... _chose..._" Il fit un geste dégoûté entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "A détourné mon attention de notre conversation de départ. Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord de passer mes ASPICs en avance. Et je continuerai de vous prouver que j'ai besoin d'une année scolaire supplémentaire."

Il ne voulait surtout pas devoir préparer ses ASPICs cette année. Izar ne voulait également pas se confronter à l'immortalité pour le moment. Même si Voldemort soutenait qu'il ne lui faisait pas passer ses examens en pouvoir pour pouvoir le 'tuer' pour l'éternité, Izar avait encore un doute. Il allait faire tout en son pouvoir pour retarder son immortalité. Il ne savait même pas quelle sorte de créature était Voldemort, mais il penchait fortement pour quelque chose de similaire à un vampire.

"J'espère que tu redescendras", commença Jedusor, ignorant complètement la remarque d'Izar. "J'ai bien peur que seule ta présence me permette de ne pas devenir fou. Tu es ma seule source de distraction au milieu de toute cette monotonie." Puis l'homme quitta la pièce dès que la porte principale s'ouvrit.

Izar fit volte-face et lança un regard innocent à Regulus.

Son père le fixa d'un air méfiant avant de tourner son regard vers la porte par laquelle Voldemort venait juste de s'éclipser. "Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?" demanda Regulus. L'allure dangereuse, il entra sans invitation dans la chambre d'Izar. "Ou bien étais-tu... préoccupé ?" Ses yeux gris fixaient toujours l'autre porte.

"Les deux", murmura Izar, en désignant la salle-de-bains. "Je faisais un brin de toilette."

Regulus acquiesça, l'air néanmoins sceptique. Ses bottes en cuir crissèrent alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de la forme agenouillée d'Izar. Son regard était vif aujourd'hui alors qu'il fixait intensément Izar. Izar aimait beaucoup plus que Regulus ait cette apparence soignée que celle indisciplinée et espiègle. L'homme portait toujours le bouc, mais il était considérablement plus court qu'auparavant.

"Pardonne-moi", commença Regulus en s'asseyant gracieusement sur la vieille valise abimée d'Izar. "J'ai négligé mes devoirs de père ces derniers temps."

Izar resta assis sur le sol, ne se sentant pas obligé de se tenir debout en présence de Regulus. Il était à son aise aux pieds de son père. "Comment ça ?" demanda doucement Izar. "Tu nettoyais les Manoirs Black et les rendaient à nouveau utilisable. Tu étais occupé."

Les yeux de Regulus étincelèrent chaleureusement. C'était un regard qu'Izar n'avait encore jamais observé chez son père. C'était précieux. "Tu es bien trop indulgent avec moi." Regulus se pencha, ses doigts pinçant la chemise d'Izar. "Tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements, de nouvelles affaires..."

"Je m'en sors très bien sans", se défendit Izar.

"C'est vrai", concéda Regulus en relâchant la chemise d'Izar. Il resta penché, les mains sur les genoux. "Parfois j'ai l'impression que ce fut une bonne chose que tu n'aies pas grandi sous l'influence de la richesse de la famille Black. Comprends bien que je n'ai jamais voulu que ton enfance soit celle qu'elle a été, Izar, pourtant tu es devenu un sorcier indépendant et autonome. Si je t'avais élevé, je crains que je t'aurais pourri gâté. Tu ne serais pas la moitié du sorcier que tu es devenu."

Izar lui offrir un petit sourire. "Pour résumer, tu veux dire par là que tu es content que je n'aie pas tourné comme Drago ?"

Regulus rit. "C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Bien que Drago sois de plus en plus mature, il est encore loin de t'arriver à la cheville."

Izar baissa les yeux sur sa chemise, prétendant observer ses coutures effilochées. En vérité, il pensait aux mots durs que Bellatrix avait tenus à propos de son père. Peut-être qu'il avait réagi excessivement et s'était laissé emporté, mais il ne regrettait sa décision de l'affronter dans un duel. "J'imagine que tu as vu l'article publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier aujourd'hui ?" demanda Izar, évitant le regard perçant de Regulus.

"Oui, et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes." Le ton de Regulus se fit plus froid. "Il fallait s'attendre à ce que Lily fasse quelque chose dans ce genre."

"Elle a porté atteinte à ton honneur", siffla sombrement Izar, la mâchoire contractée. "Elle t'a déshonoré, ainsi que toute la famille Black."

Regulus claqua la langue et tendit la main pour attraper Izar par la mâchoire. "C'était son intention, mon fils. Elle voulait que l'opinion publique compatisse afin de préparer le terrain." Regulus poursuivit rapidement avant qu'Izar ne puisse demander _pour quoi_ Lily préparait le terrain. "Lucius m'a dit ce qui s'est passé en mon absence. Entre toi et Bellatrix." Regulus s'approcha d'Izar. "J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir un fils qui défend mon honneur. Et tu étais absolument merveilleux pendant le duel. Tu es un sorcier remarquable. Mais je ne veux plus jamais apprendre que tu t'es mis dans une situation périlleuse à cause de moi. Tu m'entends ?"

Izar s'empourpra, éloignant son visage des mains de Regulus. "C'est une sale chienne", siffla-t-il avec dégoût.

"C'est exactement ce qu'elle est", acquiesça de tout coeur Regulus. "Mais ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que Bellatrix sait toujours où appuyer pour faire mal. Et bien que ce soit difficile à croire, elle est aussi très protectrice et loyale envers sa famille. Elle voulait te tester aujourd'hui. Elle voulait que tu fasses tes preuves, que tu mérites sa protection. Et tu lui as, sans aucun doute, prouvé que tu en étais digne."

Izar trouvait ça difficile à croire que Bellatrix puisse réellement avoir un sens de la loyauté pour quelqu'un d'autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais les mots de Regulus faisaient sens. Si quelqu'un connaissait Bellatrix, c'était Regulus, l'homme qui avait grandi avec elle.

Cependant, Izar savait que Bellatrix ne cesserait jamais de le taquiner et de le provoquer.

"Pour en revenir à la situation avec Lily", reprit Izar, et il vit son père se raidir. "Pour quoi prépare-t-elle le terrain ? Il y avait une raison derrière cette attaque publique contre toi. Laquelle ?"

Regulus se frotta le visage. Les yeux d'Izar se posèrent sur les anneaux aux doigts de l'homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était toujours intéressé aux anneaux de famille. Peut-être était-ce pour l'ironie de la chose. Izar avait un anneau également, mais qui était synonyme de possession, tandis que les anneaux de famille étaient synonymes de fierté, d'honneur et de statut.

"Elle cherche à obtenir ta garde", admit Regulus à voix basse.

Izar fronça les sourcils. "Et comment va-t-elle bien pouvoir faire ça ? Elle ne _peut _pas. Elle ne s'est jamais présentée formellement à moi—"

Regulus leva une main pour faire taire Izar. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au courant des manigances de Lily. Et en tant que Sous-secrétaire à la Magie, il exerce une forte influence sur le Magenmagot et les tribunaux. Et par conséquent, sur Fudge. Fudge n'est rien de plus que son pantin. Lily n'arrivera jamais à ses fins et à obtenir ta garde."

"Mais Dumbledore sait pour Voldemort. Tu ne crois pas qu'il trouvera un moyen de garder Voldemort à l'écart ? Et de toute façon, n'est-ce pas le Département des Services de la Famille Magique qui s'occupe de ce genre d'affaire ? A-t-il seulement du pouvoir _là_ ?

"Evidemment qu'il en a. Il a du pouvoir partout." Regulus lâcha un petit soupir. "Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, Izar. Lily doit encore déposer le dossier de demande de garde. En attendant, garde un oeil sur elle et Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seul avec eux."

Pourquoi Regulus donnait-il toujours l'impression de cacher quelques chose à Izar ? C'était comme si l'homme voulait prendre tous les fardeaux sur ses épaules et les porter seul. C'était à la fois frustrant et bizarrement attachant.

"James Potter est-il au courant de tout ça ? Et je parie que Dumbledore l'est aussi ? Tu m'as dit qu'il ne savait rien de la grossesse de Lily."

"Ils le savent tous les deux à présent. James avait ses soupçons il y a quinze ans." Regulus lâcha un petit rire. "C'est une des raisons qui a poussé Sirius à s'éloigner de lui. _Mais_ ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter tout ça. James connait ton existence. Et je suis certain qu'il n'en est pas très content. Mais il a toujours voulu un héritier." Le ton de Regulus tourna au vinaigre. "Lily ne lui a jamais donné de fils ou de fille. Potter t'utiliserait probablement comme alternative. Tu es le neveu de Sirius, l'un de ses plus vieux et meilleurs amis."

"Il peut reprendre son héritage familial et se le mettre où je pense", répliqua Izar, cinglant.

Les lèvres de Regulus s'étirèrent. "Je ne te vois pas vivre avec Lily, Izar. Elle peut être manipulatrice et plutôt maligne, mais tu es actuellement sous la tutelle du Ministère. Et donc, par extension, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est capable de tout pour te garder éloigné de Dumbledore et Lily."

Izar grimaça à l'idée de vivre avec les Potter. Ca n'arriverait probablement jamais. Comme Regulus le disait, Voldemort s'en assurerait personnellement. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se battrait jamais à armes égales pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

"J'imagine que nous devrions redescendre." Regulus se leva, tendant une main vers son fils. "Bien que je préfèrerais être n'importe où plutôt qu'à la petite fête de Lucius, nous devons sauvegarder les apparences."

Izar ressentait la même chose. Il accepta la main de Regulus et se releva du sol. L'homme fronça les sourcils, étudiant les vêtements d'Izar. "J'ai plusieurs robes dans ma chambre. Elles devraient t'aller bien mieux que ces vêtements _moldus_. Un simple Charme de Ratatinage devrait suffit en attendant qu'on te fasse faire des robes sur mesure." Regulus remarqua le sourire en coin amusé qui étira les lèvres d'Izar. "Tu es mon fils. Tu auras l'apparence du sang-pur respectueux que tu es."

"Sang-mêlé", corrigea Izar.

Regulus pinça les lèvres. "Plus pur que tout. Viens."

Izar était curieux de voir comment son père allait agir au milieu de Mangemorts méfiants et dégoûtés. Regulus allait probablement très bien s'en sortir. Et en dépit du côté cruel et sombre qu'Izar pouvait voir en Regulus, il devinait également une grande patience. Quelque chose disait à Izar que Regulus pouvait s'en sortir très bien seul avec les Mangemorts.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Il y a eu de nombreuses questions. Concernant le slash, tout commence dans ce chapitre. Cependant, il n'y aura pas de sexe tant qu'Izar n'aura pas seize ans. Une autre de vos questions concerne l'apparence de Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais dit que Voldemort était moche ou repoussant. J'ai juste pointé du doigt le fait qu'il n'était pas 'magnifique'. Je ne peux pas imaginer le Seigneur des Ténèbres être aussi beau qu'Izar. La plupart des Mangemort trouvent Voldemort 'beau' de par son pouvoir et son charisme. Izar, bien qu'il ait remarqué la beauté moyenne de l'homme, voit tout de même une sorte de singularité chez lui, qui l'attire. On pourrait dire que Voldemort est raffiné et d'une apparence mortelle, un individu qui vous contracte l'estomac et vous fait dresser les poils des bras (mais pas d'une manière désagréable/dégoûtante) Est-ce que c'est compréhensible, dis comme ça ? Désolée pour cette longue description, je voulais juste être claire.

**Note de la traductrice :** Yiha ! Si vous saviez comme j'étais impatiente d'en arriver à ce chapitre ! Le premier baiser, enfin ^^ Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes des amours :) J'ai relu attentivement le dernier chapitre pour chasser les derniers fautes et maladresses qui pouvaient encore s'y cacher, merci également pour vos nombreux retours. Dans le prochain chapitre, et sans plus de détails, il sera question d'homosexualité, de baiser (encore ouais !), d'impertinence et d'expérience magique... Rien que ça !


	26. Partie I Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

Heureusement, les Mangemorts n'étaient plus assis à leurs tables respectives pour afficher leur rang. Au lieu de ça, ils s'étaient dispersés dans les jardins, près des buffets et sur quelques tables. Izar préféra se glisser près des buffets pour remplir son assiette. Il n'avait pas encore mangé de la journée. Et même si c'était habituel chez lui de rester une journée, voire même deux jours, sans manger, le duel contre Bellatrix l'avait affaibli et laissé dans le besoin de protéines et nutriments.

Après s'être échappé de la queue du buffet, Izar fut reconnaissant de dénicher une table isolée. La terrasse ouverte permettait à la brise de rafraîchir son visage. En dépit de la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps, il sentit la chaire de poule se former sur ses bras et sa nuque. Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être allait-il tomber malade...

Regulus s'assit gracieusement à côté de lui, sa propre assiette remplie et parfaitement organisée. "Des pieds de porc marinés." Regulus montra du doigt la substance étrange sur son assiette. "Je voulais aussi goûter le paon et le tatou rôti. Les Malefoy semblent savoir rôtir le paon à la perfection." Ses yeux gris se tournèrent vers les jardins. "Ca s'explique peut-être par les paons albinos qu'ils possèdent en abondance sur la propriété..."

Izar déglutit avec difficultés. "Je peux comprendre pour les pieds de porc marinés et le paon, mais pourquoi manges-tu du tatou ?" Ses yeux gris et verts se posèrent sur la substance grise à l'apparence sèche. "Nous parlons bien des petites créatures qui s'enroulent pour former une boule quand elles sont effrayées ?"

Regulus planta sa fourchette dans une petite boule grise et fit un clin d'oeil à Izar avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche. Il y eut un _crack_ bruyant quand l'homme fit craquer la surface de la coquille, puis il continua à mâcher.

Izar maintint son regard consterné sur Regulus, dissimulant son dégoût avec une certaine dextérité, en dépit des circonstances. Il regarda Regulus sortir la coquille vide de sa bouche et la placer sur son assiette.

"Précisément ces créatures-là, Izar", commenta Regulus avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au tatou suivant dans son assiette. "De nombreuses familles de sang-pur apprécient les mets coûteux et exotiques. Les coquilles de tatou peuvent être mangées grâce au sortilège d'assouplissement que les cuisiniers jettent dessus, mais je n'en suis pas particulièrement friand." Les doigts bien manucurés de Regulus attrapèrent un autre tatou et l'offrirent à Izar. "Tu veux goûter un peu de la cuisine familiale traditionnelle ?"

"Grumph", grogna Izar. "Ca a l'air absolument _délicieux_." Il marqua une pause, observant la petite coquille. "Mais je crois que je vais passer mon tour. Je n'aime pas la viande."

"Tu es végétarien ?" questionna Regulus, intrigué.

"Quasiment", répondit Izar d'un ton léger. Il n'était _pas _végétarien parce qu'il mangeait parfois de la viande, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

Regulus rit puis ouvrit la coquille dans un craquement. Le son irrita Izar.

Il détourna le regard, ne désirant pas voir Regulus sortir la petite créature rose à l'intérieur de la coquille. Ses yeux parcoururent la terrasse et il croisa le regard de Voldemort. Plus tôt, l'homme avait ordonné à Izar de le retrouver dès qu'il aurait quitté sa chambre avec Regulus. Mais Izar n'était pas enclin à lui obéir à cet instant-là. Et la trop grande arrogance de l'homme devait en être blamée. C'était si agaçant de jouer avec quelqu'un d'aussi doué pour la chose. Il avait l'impression de constamment nager en eaux troubles. Sans aucune chance de succès.

Izar jeta un regard mauvais en direction de l'homme quand il le vit incliner la tête. Il voulait qu'il _vienne_.

Il remarqua ensuite les yeux rouges de Voldemort. Il avait cru que le baiser rassasierait l'homme, mais à en juger le regard prédateur qu'il recevait, Izar réalisa que ça n'avait fait que l'exciter et l'intriguer plus encore.

Amenant un petit pain à sa bouche, Izar mordit dedans avant de détourner le regard, ignorant l'ordre de l'homme. De toute manière, Jedusor était entouré de sa petite troupe. Et Izar était trop affamé pour s'amuser convenablement avec eux.

Regulus soupira à ses côtés. "Parfois je me demande comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait pour te tolérer", fit-il d'une voix traînante. "Quand il s'agit de toi, il trouve tes manières de faire amusantes, alors que si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, la personne serait sous le joug de sa baguette dans la seconde."

Izar jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Voldemort. "Il a un sens de l'humour particulier", répondit-il brièvement, tout en jouant avec ses nouilles.

A cet instant, il était partagé quant à ses sentiments pour Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas succomber à l'homme, pourtant il commençait à se rendre compte que la confession que l'homme lui avait faites concernant leur lien particulier était vraie. Mais pour le moment, la plus grande inquiétude d'Izar concernait l'immortalité. Il ne savait pas quelle créature Voldemort était. C'était peut-être une créature dont Izar n'avait encore jamais entendu parler, mais au moins, l'homme lui avait confirmé qu'il désirait transmettre son 'don' d'immortalité à Izar.

Izar n'avait jamais pensé à l'immortalité. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par elle. La mort était quelque chose qui l'intriguait. C'était un mystère que chaque humain craignait, auquel chacun devait faire face. Il s'imaginait, néanmoins, que vaincre cette peur pouvait être source de puissance. Ca pouvait être fascinant de repousser la mort, la force la plus puissante du monde. Voldemort s'était montré plus malin que la mort. Et il _empestait_ littéralement de puissance grâce à ça.

Izar n'avait aucun scrupule à devenir immortel. Cependant, c'était des intentions de l'homme dont il se méfiait. Il ne voulait pas avoir quinze ans pour l'éternité si Voldemort avait vraiment l'intention de le transformer prochainement.

Quand Izar avait pour la première fois rencontré Regulus, il lui avait dit avoir également été petit à son âge. Son père avait atteint sa taille définitive à dix-huit ans. Izar _devait_ vieillir, il devait atteindre sa taille adulte avant de devenir immortel.

Pouvait-il se soustraire des avances de Voldemort ? Pouvait-il essayer de repousser les intentions d'immortalité de l'homme ? Pouvait-il sinon au moins l'en convaincre ?

C'était possible.

Il devait simplement être très prudent.

La simple pensée de devoir esquiver Voldemort empira le mal de tête d'Izar.

"Ces tatous", commença Izar, hésitant, "aident-ils à grandir ?"

Regulus cligna des yeux, puis éclata de rire. "J'ai bien peur que non", répondit Regulus, enchanté qu'Izar tente de gagner quelques centimètres. "Tu es une floraison tardive, Izar." Même lui n'en semblait pas si sûr.

"Je possède _ses_ gènes" répliqua Izar, dégoûté. Lily était extrêmement petite. Izar était même plus grand qu'elle.

"Ce n'est pas forcément vrai", répondit calmement Regulus, d'un ton presque léger, alors qu'il ouvrait une autre coquille. "Je t'ai dit que j'avais atteint ma taille adulte vers mes vingt ans. Ca viendra." L'homme lui lança un sourire. "Pourquoi subitement tu prêtes autant d'attention à ta taille ? Y a-t-il une chance que ce soit à cause d'une fille dont je n'ai pas encore entendu parler ?"

Même s'il l'avait dit pour plaisanter, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Izar vit l'attention de l'homme se porter sur sa main gauche, celle où l'anneau de Voldemort était dissimulé sous son gant. "Non, pas de fille", répondit Izar, d'un ton légèrement dégoûté.

"Tu le caches." Regulus pointa du doigt la mitaine d'Izar. "Pourtant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'affiche pour que tout le monde soit au courant."

Izar se retourna mine de rien vers l'endroit où la plupart des Mangemorts étaient rassemblés. Voldemort parlait avec Avery senior, son expression totalement ennuyée. Et exactement comme Regulus l'avait dit, il portait l'anneau celte à sa main gauche. Détournant le regard, Izar inspira profondément pour se calmer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le faisait sans aucun doute pour se moquer d'Izar. Aucun Mangemort ou politicien ne serait assez courageux pour demander à l'homme intimidant à qui appartenait le deuxième anneau.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois", murmura Izar, en plantant sa fourchette dans ses nouilles.

Regulus siffla avant de se pencher et de placer ses lèvres près de l'oreille d'Izar. "Ta virginité ? Il avait l'air étrangement ravi quand il m'a jeté ça au visage, le jour où je suis venu lui demander pardon." Ca sonnait comme si le problème de l'anneau celte pesait lourd sur les épaules de Regulus.

Izar sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser au ton sombre de son père. Le Serdaigle se sentait bizzarement ravi d'entendre son père parler ainsi. "Nous préférons garder ça secret pour le moment, mais c'est un anneau d'héritier." Son regard croisa celui de son père. "En aucun cas c'est un anneau de virginité. Il sait à quel point je hais la politique, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a forcé à accepter l'anneau en échange de ta vie."

Regulus s'adossa à sa chaise, l'air rassuré, malgré la légère touche de suspicion et de dégoût dans ses yeux. "Bien que te voir devenir son héritier politique ne me ravisse pas vraiment, je m'inquiétais... qu'il se joue de toi Izar, qu'il puisse te voler ton innocence aussi crûment."

Izar se sentit légèrement honteux de mentir à son père, mais il mit aisément de côté cette sensation. Au lieu de ça, il continua à manger en silence. Regulus demeura silencieux à côté de lui, conscient de la réticence d'Izar de parler de ce sujet et qu'il ne devait pas être indiscret. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas. L'homme n'oubliait pas facilement. Izar était sûr que Regulus se souvenait encore de l'histoire du livre qu'il avait lu sur les Horcruxes.

"Est-ce que ça t'embête ?" Izar se retourna pour regarder Regulus, changeant complètement de sujet. "Comme ils te regardent et parlent de toi derrière ton dos ?"

Regulus leva les yeux vers les Mangemorts, pas le moins du monde discrets tandis qu'ils parlaient entre eux de Regulus. Depuis que les deux Black étaient revenus à l'extérieur, les ragots s'étaient fait plus bruyants et des regards furtifs déviaient régulièrement vers eux. Izar les avaient aisément ignorés, mais il voulait savoir si son père ressentait la même chose.

"Est-ce que ça t'embête, toi ?" répliqua Regulus.

"Non", répondit honnêtement Izar. "Ca me passe au-dessus. Ca ne m'affecte pas. Mais je veux savoir ce que _toi_, tu ressens."

Un sourire traversa le visage de Regulus. "Honnêtement, je suis juste honoré d'avoir eu une seconde chance avec toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne pourrais pas plus me moquer de ce que ces gens pensent. Je crois qu'ils sont juste jaloux et se sentent menacés par nos simples présences."

Izar partagea un sourire avec Regulus. Tout ça aurait dû embêter Regulus, mais l'homme arrivait très bien à ne pas le montrer. Regulus se tenait fièrement, avec confiance, presque avec arrogance, sur sa chaise. Sa robe était éclatante et joliment taillée et son apparence tout aussi propre. Il était comme un cygne au milieu d'une horde de hyènes, l'air aussi élégant qu'intelligent. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

"Mesdames et messieurs, l'homme de la soirée est _là_", cria Bellatrix, hurlant de rire, le regard tourné vers la porte de la terrasse. Avant de suivre le regard de Bellatrix, Izar baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Elle était parvenue à ré-attacher ses doigts de pieds.

Dommage.

Izar se retourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Bellatrix. Il aperçut un Severus Rogue irrité. L'homme, habillé de son habituelle robe épaisse, faisait une entrée remarquée dans la soirée. Il donnait l'impression avoir préféré être dans le bureau de Dumbledore plutôt qu'où il était à cet instant. Les Mangemorts regardèrent l'homme passer devant eux, leurs regards étudiant l'expression de plus en plus renfrognée de Rogue.

Izar ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait un faible pour son professeur.

Le regard onyx de Rogue croisa le sien. Son expression renfrognée se durcit comme si l'homme tenait Izar pour responsable de son malheur. Après tout, Izar avait _forcé_ l'homme à venir à la fête, en lâchant de manière désinvolte que Regulus aurait aimé le voir ici.

"Il a l'air plutôt furieux", commenta Regulus, son sourire reflétant celui de son fils. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Izar ?"

Izar cligna innocemment des yeux. "J'ai juste suggéré que sa présence serait la bienvenue." Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Rogue soit là. Le Maître des potions venait volontairement à une fête ? Cette simple idée était absurde. Mais il en fixait la preuve formelle. Même les Serpentards avaient l'air étonnés de la présence de leur professeur. Ils ne s'étaient probablement pas attendus à ce que leur directeur de Maison ne débarque au rassemblement chez les Malefoy.

Tout ça parce qu'Izar avait mentionné que Regulus apprécierait sa venue.

Comme c'était... terriblement romantique. Consternant.

"Espèce de petit insolent", cracha Rogue, voyant le sourire en coin d'Izar.

L'homme appuya ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise d'Izar, se penchant pour placer ses lèvres à son oreille. Izar se demanda brièvement ce que l'homme penserait s'il l'informait que Regulus avait placé ses lèvres au même endroit... Il décida de ne pas tenter sa chance mais de garder cette réflexion pour lui et son amusement personnel.

"Pour des raisons que je n'arrive toujours pas à saisir, j'ai ressenti l'obligation de vous couvrir dans votre manipulation de la Marque des Ténèbres. Plus tôt vous en aurez fini et plus tôt je pourrais m'en aller. Alors effacez ce sourire impertinent de votre visage." Rogue se redressa, lança un sourire méprisant à Regulus, avant de tourner les talons et de traverser la foule.

Regulus pinça les lèvres, observant Severus attraper hâtivement un verre de brandy — apparemment — et s'installer seul dans un coin. Regulus se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers Izar, les sourcils levés, une question clairement à l'esprit.

Izar fixa impassiblement ses pâtes. "Il en fait un peu des tonnes..."

Regulus éclata de rire, mais Izar n'était déjà plus avec lui. Pendant quelques heures, il avait oublié la Marque. La présence de Voldemort avait tendance à lui faire cet effet-là. Il devenait distrait, bien trop distrait à son goût. Mais sa détermination était toujours à son plus haut. Il allait s'occuper de la Marque des Ténèbres ce soir. Ou, du moins, _tenter_ de le faire.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge à côté d'Izar et Regulus. Le père et le fils se retournèrent vers un homme grand et menu. Il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts et un corps musclé. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur vert mousse et Izar eut aussitôt une intuition quant à son identité.

"Regulus." L'homme hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Izar. "Izar, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Ma fille n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous."

"Mr Greengrass", réalisa Izar tout en tendant le bras pour lui serrer la main. Elle était chaude, bien plus chaude que sa main froide et minuscule.

"Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Charles", le corrigea l'homme, relâchant sa main.

A ses côtés, Regulus haussa un sourcil en regardant Izar, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. "Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous" l'invita Regulus d'un air suffisant, comme s'il était au courant de quelque chose qu'Izar ignorait.

Malgré ça, Izar se mit à l'aise, tandis que l'homme s'installait dans la chaise à côté de la sienne. Daphné ressemblait en tous traits à sa père, mais elle devait avoir hérité de la stature et des traits fins de sa mère. Tout le reste venait de Charles.

"Comment se porte Daphné ?" poursuivit Regulus. "J'ai entendu parler du terrible incident survenu pendant le Bal de Noël."

Izar haussa un sourcil. Regulus n'avait pas mentionné qu'il était au courant de l'attaque. Mais une fois encore, le père et le fils n'avaient pas très souvent eu l'occasion de parler ensemble. C'était la première fois aujourd'hui qu'ils pouvaient discuter sans pression et limite de temps. Mais ils étaient à nouveau interrompus. Izar voulait savoir ce que Regulus pensait des attaques et son opinion sur l'identité de celui qui avait mis le nom d'Izar dans la Coupe de Feu.

Ca ne pouvait pas être Voldemort. Ou, du moins Izar ne pensait pas que l'homme soit derrière les attaques, tout simplement parce qu'il lui avait parlé de son immortalité. Ca ne pouvait que signifier qu'il pouvait _croire_ Voldemort quand ce dernier disait qu'il était son partenaire.

C'était des pensées tellement frustrantes. Il eut du mal à s'empêcher de s'arracher les cheveux de frustration.

"Elle va bien." Charles Greengrass indiqua Izar du menton. "Si Izar n'avait pas été là à temps, son cerveau aurait été définitivement touché."

Regulus hocha solennellement la tête. Son regard croisa celui d'Izar, avant de se poser à nouveau sur Charles.

"Elle ne pourra pas venir au Manoir pour les festivités. Elle attendait pourtant avec impatience de passer du temps avec vous en dehors de l'école", poursuivit sombrement Greengrass.

Izar s'éclaircit la gorge, l'appétit coupé. Il savait que Daphné aurait aimé être ici. Il ne pouvait s'en sentir coupable. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Il imaginait juste sa déception de ne pouvoir être présente. Elle aurait probablement mis les épaules en arrière et pointé son nez au ciel, en se déplaçant parmi les différents groupes. C'était toujours amusant de la regarder, quand elle était sociable et conviviale.

"Izar", dit Regulus d'un ton léger, "il semble que Drago essaie d'attirer ton attention."

Son regard gris et vert parcourut la terrasse, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds. Drago était debout parmi un groupe d'autres étudiants, une expression de froide indifférence sur le visage, tandis qu'ils discutaient entre eux. Ils représentaient la progéniture typique des sorciers et sorcières de sang-pur. Alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, ils essayaient de se faire passer pour des jeunes adultes capables d'évoluer au milieu des autres adultes autour d'eux. Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionnait jamais en leur faveur, simplement parce que leurs masques tendaient à glisser dans les moments les plus critiques.

Drago se tenait au milieu de la conversation, pourtant son attention se portait régulièrement vers Izar. Quand l'héritier Malefoy remarqua le regard d'Izar, il se redressa et hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'invitation.

Izar le fusilla brièvement du regard avant de se retourner avec suspicion vers Regulus. L'homme le forçait clairement à partir.

"D'accord." Izar haussa un sourcil à son père avant d'hocher la tête en direction de Charles. "Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur. Offrez mes meilleurs voeux de rétablissement à Daphné." Il ignorait l'invitation de l'homme à l'appeler par son prénom. Ils n'étaient pas assez familier pour s'adresser à lui comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Avant que Charles ne puisse répondre, Izar tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les étudiants de Poudlard. Non sans réticence. La table où Rogue s'était installé, seul, l'attirait beaucoup, mais Izar n'allait pas passer pour un idiot. Il ne voulait pas que les autres étudiants croient qu'il avait peur d'eux. Il commençait à en avoir assez de leurs comportements dédeigneux.

Drago pinça les lèvres et dissimula son enthousiasme derrière un solide masque d'hospitalité contenue. Izar trouvait qu'il ressemblait incroyablement à son père ainsi. Drago avait hérité de quelques caractéristiques Black de par sa mère et hérité de son père les traits anguleux, presque pointus. Mais Drago avait déjà perdu la plupart de ses traits enfantins et se transformait lentement en homme.

"Izar", le salua froidement Drago.

Izar hocha la tête tandis qu'il s'approchait du groupe. Il cligna des yeux quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait ressentir la plupart de leur magie et auras. Izar n'avait jamais pu voir les auras de sorciers à moins qu'ils ne soient incroyablement puissants, et il ne pouvait ressentir leur magie que quant elle était suffisamment concentrée. Les auras de Voldemort et Dumbledore lui étaient visibles et il pouvait par ailleurs sentir les auras de Regulus, Rogue, Sirius et bien d'autres encore. Mais la magie d'étudiants n'avait encore jamais été aussi marquée.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Il marqua une pause et jeta nonchalamment un coup d'oeil au-dessus de son épaule. Etait-ce à cause de sa migraine ? Il n'en avait pas été conscient jusqu'à présent, supposa-t-il, mais à présent, il pouvait voir les auras de tous les sorciers présents. La magie ne prenait l'apparence que de simples nuages de particules colorés, certaines auras plus belles que d'autres, mais néanmoins, il pouvait _toutes_ les voir.

Il humidifia ses lèvres avant de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à la table. Sa sensibilité à la magie augmentait peut-être avec l'âge. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était toujours plaisant de voir la magie. La magie était belle. Et à présent qu'il pouvait identifier la cause de sa migraine et de sa fièvre, Izar savait que ses maux allaient probablement diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'accoutumerait à sa soudaine sensibilité aux objets et sorciers autour de lui.

"Jolie robe", commenta sombrement un Serpentard. Les yeux du garçon étudièrent la robe noire que Regulus avait ajustée pour lui, en particulier le blason de la famille Black sur sa poitrine, comme si c'était un faux.

Izar ne lui accorda pas même un regard tandis qu'il prenait appui contre la table aux côtés de Drago. Il scruta le groupe d'étudiants silencieux en dissimulant sa curiosité. Il lui fallut résister pour ne pas croiser leurs regards tandis qu'il observait leur magie.

_Tellement magnifique..._ Ces enfants ne méritaient pas un tel don.

"Excellent duel aujourd'hui, Izar." Nott fut le premier à s'avancer vers lui. Il lui tendit la main, un sourire au coin des lèvres. "Je peux parler pour tout le monde en affirmant que tu as été sacrément brillant."

Izar attrapa la main de Nott et la serra, fixant le garçon dans les yeux. En dépit des circonstances malheureuses autour du meurtre maladroit d'Appleton, Nott avait fini par apprécier Izar. Depuis le décès de son père à Azkaban, Nott avait considérablement mûri. C'était comme s'il avait réalisé qu'il devait représenter son défunt père à travers ses actes. Sa maturité grandissante rivalisait avec le développement de Drago.

"Je suis ravi que tu aies apprécié", répondit nonchalamment Izar en relâchant la main de Nott.

"Quand on a l'occasion de voir Lestrange en sang et l'air soumise, ça va au-delà de la jouissance, Nott", fit remarquer une étudiante à côté de Nott. Izar ne connaissait pas son nom. Elle avait l'air d'une Serpentard de septième année et Izar se rappelait clairement qu'elle était une sang-mêlée. Elle lui sourit, ses lèvres charnues s'étirant doucement. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes manières distinguées que Daphné.

Plusieurs hochèrent la tête en accord. Ils n'acquiescèrent pas tous. Et Izar aurait été légèrement dégoûté s'ils avaient tous soudainement changé d'avis sur lui après un simple duel gagnant. Et bien que la plupart semblaient avoir été impressionnés par son duel, Izar savait qu'une pointe de jalousie entachait leur jugement.

"C'était de la chance", cracha un garçon, Wellington. "C'est le dernier sortilège qui a fait basculer le duel." Le garçon se tint de toute sa hauteur devant Izar et fit courir son regard sur le corps du Serdaigle. A côté d'Izar, Drago se raidit. "C'était quoi, ce sortilège que tu as utilisé ?"

Izar retint un grognement et préféra lancer un sourire en coin au garçon. "Je pourrais te le dire... mais je ne préfère pas", dit Izar d'une voix traînante.

Avant que Wellington ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose, Drago saisit Izar par le bras et l'éloigna. "Tu n'as pas à te prêter à leur jeu" siffla Drago, non sans nonchalance. Malefoy entraîna Izar loin des étudiants indiscrets, en direction des jardins. Sa main autour du bras d'Izar se faisait extrêmement possessive.

"Je dois interagir avec eux de temps à autres, Drago", répliqua Izar d'un ton sec. Il reprit son bras et arrêta de jauger le garçon avec méfiance.

Drago faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air stoïque et non-affecté, mais Izar pouvait voir sa magie autour de lui. Elle était bouleversée. Le flux de magie n'était absolument pas calme et tranquille. On pouvait voir une légère tension autour de la bouche de Drago alors qu'il se penchait vers Izar. Ce dernier se tint droit, conscient des regards qui les assaillaient depuis la terrasse. Il était préférable de ne pas faire de scène. "Comment peux-tu rester là sans rien faire, comme si de rien n'était ?" demanda calmement Drago.

Haussant un sourcil, Izar étira les lèvres, amusé. "Je t'assure que j'ai l'habitude de leurs regards et commentaires—"

"Pas ça." Drago soupira, irrité. "Je parle de Greengrass et ton père."

A la mention de son père, Izar se retourna pour regarder Regulus. L'homme était assis royalement à côté de Charles Greengrass. Qu'importe ce qu'il disait à l'homme plus grand et musclé, ce n'était pas plaisant, à en juger la manière avec laquelle Charles était penché vers lui, les lèvres pincées.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Drago. Précise ta pensée."

Ses yeux gris l'assaillirent. "Pour quelqu'un d'intelligent, tu es _stupide_ parfois. Greengrass essaie d'arranger un mariage entre toi et sa fille", cracha Drago. "Etrange. C'est ce matin que la Gazette du Sorcier a révélé que tu étais un Black. Il n'a pas attendu longtemps pour se rapprocher de ton père. Parce que tu es le fils d'une puissante famille de sang-pur, j'imagine que tu es suffisamment digne de la main de sa fille."

La jalousie. Le garçon crachait un venin similaire à celui de la jalousie.

Izar se redressa, les lèvres pincées. Il ne savait pas si Drago avait raison de croire que Charles était venu voir Regulus pour arranger un mariage. Il en doutait, mais si c'était vrai, Izar avait confiance en Regulus pour refuser. Daphné serait dévastée, mais c'était pour son bien. Voldemort n'apprécierait probablement pas. Et Izar ne serait pas heureux. Plus il y pensait et plus il se demandait si Daphné voulait vraiment d'un mariage arrangé.

Malgré le fait qu'il était plutôt insouciant en matière amoureuse, Izar ne pensait pas que Daphné puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui. Ils étaient juste attachés l'un à l'autre. D'une manière amicale.

"Si je me souviens bien", commença doucement Izar, "je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu découvres que je suis un Black. Qu'est-ce qui rend ses agissements différents ?" le défia Izar, redressant le menton.

Une légère rongeur monta aux joues de Drago avant qu'il ne le fusille du regard. Il s'avança d'un pas, l'espace entre eux devenant presque nul. "C'est différent. On parle de mariage là. A vie. Ton père vient juste de débarquer dans ta vie qu'il s'apprête à t'engager avec Greengrass. Tu trouves ça juste ?"

Izar s'irrita de l'insulte pour son père, mais demeura calme. Il n'allait pas s'emporter, encore moins quand Drago manquait déjà de patience. Faire une scène devant les autres Mangemorts était la dernière chose qu'Izar désirait.

Levant les mains, Izar se massa les tempes. Sa migraine le lançait violemment à présent, et il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il allait supporter rester dehors. Ca devenait difficile de voir correctement avec son mal de tête qui lui vrillait les tempes. "Je ne crois pas que Regulus accepterait un tel arrangement", répliqua Izar, un brin ennuyé.

Regulus était homosexuel. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il avait admis. L'homme n'accepterait pas un mariage arrangé, pas vrai ?

Drago le croyait. Et il n'en démordait pas. La migraine d'Izar s'accentua, tout comme la colère de Drago.

"J'aurais dû le deviner", reprit Izar. "Daphné et toi avez... _quelque chose_ l'un pour l'autre. C'est évident." Il avait d'abord cru que Drago était jaloux de Daphné parce qu'elle était plus proche d'Izar que lui. Mais plus il y pensait et plus il réalisait que leur aversion mutuelle était étrange. Elle était trop extrême. Et à présent qu'il voyait Drago contrarié par la mention d'un mariage arrangé avec Daphné, Izar avait le pressentiment qu'ils se désiraient secrètement.

Les poings de Drago s'emparèrent de sa robe. Le blond les fit pivoter tous les deux derrière une imposante statue en pierre pour les dissimuler des regards. Izar eut à peine le temps de reprendre son équilibre, qu'il était poussé contre la statue et que Drago plongeait sur ses lèvres. C'était son deuxième baiser aujourd'hui.

L'anneau à son majeur brûla. Ce n'était pas violent, mais c'était un avertissement. Izar eut l'envie subite de voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Qui finirait blessé ? Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à tenter sa chance en s'attirant les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'autant plus qu'Izar savait que l'homme ressentait la même brûlure à son propre anneau, l'alertant que son 'promis' était infidèle.

Izar soupira, interrompant le baiser en tournant la tête. Ses doigts agrippèrent les épaules de Drago, repoussant le garçon. Avant qu'Izar n'ait pu lancer une remarque cruelle au blond, il aperçut une lueur de vulnérabilité dans ses yeux gris. Drago avait toujours son masque impassible en place, mais Izar avait un sens de l'observation suffisamment vif pour voir l'enfant vulnérable sous la surface. Drago craignait qu'Izar le rejette mais gardait en même temps espoir.

Les choses allaient-elle toujours contre lui ?

"Nous sommes de la même famille, Drago", murmura calmement Izar. "Il n'y a pas moyen que je commence à sortir avec quelqu'un de mon sang." Brièvement, il se demanda quand il avait commencé à devenir si doux et plaisant avec les gens qui l'irritaient.

"On est cousins éloignés", insista Drago. "Tes grand-parents étaient cousins. Et certaines rumeurs disent que ton père et ton oncle n'entretenaient pas une relation des plus innocentes. Regulus ne te désavouera pas si tu t'engages avec moi."

Izar se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Sirius et _Regulus _? Il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer car ça n'avait aucun sens. Pendant la plus grande partie de son enfance, Regulus en avait pincé pour Lily Evans. Et quand il avait arrêté de lui tourner autour, il s'était intéressé à Severus Rogue.

"Je ne suis pas..." Izar s'interrompit et appuya la tête contre le pilier en pierre, tentant de trouver les bons mots. "J'estime beaucoup l'opinion de Regulus, oui, mais il ne dirige pas ma vie ni mes actions. _Je_ dis que nous ne pouvons pas faire ça parce que je ne suis pas attiré par toi." Il était sur la corde raide, et les ombres dans le regard de Drago le prouvaient.

"Tout ça parce que tu en pinces pour Greengrass", l'accusa aigrement Drago.

Izar craqua.

Attrapant Drago par le cou, il inversa leur position pour que le blond se retrouve contre la pierre. Les doigts d'Izar resserrèrent leur prise autour de la peau vulnérable de Drago. Le Serpentard dut plier les genoux sous la pression qu'Izar exerçait sur lui. Leurs regards étaient au même niveau et Izar eut un sourire mauvais.

"Je ne suis attiré ni par toi, ni par Greengrass." Izar offrit un sourire sombre et Drago écarquilla les yeux. S'approchant, Izar provoqua le garçon avec son souffle. Les paupières de Drago papillonnèrent de plaisir. "Tu ne sortirais pas intact d'une relation avec moi, Drago. Vois-tu, j'aime les jeux d'esprit et j'apprécie le pouvoir et le frisson et la tension sexuelle. _Tu_ es trop vertueux. Je ne ferais que t'entacher à jamais."

Faisant courir un doigt sur la mâchoire de Drago, Izar claqua la langue. "Considère ceci comme un avertissement, mon cher _cousin_."

Izar relâcha Drago et se retourna pour quitter le jardin dans lequel l'avait entraîné le blond. Il ignora intentionnellement les regards interrogateurs et croisa les yeux onyx de Rogue. Discrètement, Izar toucha son bras gauche, puis poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au Manoir.

Regulus était en pleine discussion avec Bellatrix. Leurs regards reflétaient leur plaisir mutuel tandis qu'il s'insultaient.

Regulus était très bien tout seul. Il devait faire la paix avec les Mangemorts en dehors de la présence d'Izar.

Voldemort, quant à lui, se tenait surprenamment seul. Il faisait tournoyer un verre d'alcool dans sa main tout en observant la retraite d'Izar, le regard pensif. Rogue n'allait pas pouvoir suivre Izar sans se faire remarquer, Izar le savait. C'était sans importance. Il pouvait parvenir à ses fins avec la Marque des Ténèbres tout seul.

Demain soir, au cours du Réveillon de Noël, la fête de Yule allait avoir lieu. La présence d'Izar serait attendu, parce que les Mangemorts et le reste des invités étaient censés partir le lendemain, le jour de Noël.

En attendant la fête, sa présence allait se faire plus rare.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Ce fut par pure détermination qu'il agit.

Sans quoi, il aurait reporté la manipulation de la Marque des Ténèbres en raison de son état de faiblesse.

Son front était quasiment autant en sueur que le reste de son corps. Sa chaire de poule qui s'était manifestée plus tôt était toujours présente, contrastant avec la fièvre et la sueur qui imbibait sa robe. Il aurait pensé que la distance qu'il avait mis entre lui et les autres sorciers soulageraient son corps. Mais même sa chambre dans le Manoir Malefoy ne pouvait apaiser sa sensibilité à leur magie.

Izar prit une profonde inspiration, levant les yeux vers le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille d'une façon tout à fait dégoûtante, à l'apparence gras et ses boucles relâchées à cause de l'humidité. Sa pâleur était maladive et le vert de ses iris apparaissait faiblement, faisant ressortir le gris.

Il avait retiré sa robe après s'être enfermé à clé dans la salle de bains. Son corps frissonnait, exagérant sa minceur. Mais son attention était portée sur la Marque des Ténèbres. C'était une tâche horrible sur son corps, une marque flagrante d'appartenance. Bien qu'il ne regrettait pas sa décision d'avoir rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, il _détestait _sa Marque. Il abhorrait le collier invisible à son cou et les cordes qui contrôlaient chacun de ses mouvements.

Il voulait faire quelque chose pour se débarrasser de l'emprise de tout le monde. Dumbledore, Voldemort, Regulus, et juste _tout ceux_ en général qui commençaient à peser lourd sur ses épaules. Parfois, il avait l'impression de se perdre au milieu des exigences de tous ; de leurs attentes ; de leurs ordres et de leurs jugements.

Il était indépendant et voulait accomplir quelque chose pour prouver sa souveraineté. Manipuler la Marque des Ténèbres pouvait sembler une pauvre manière de prouver qu'il était en contrôle de ses actions, mais ça lui était nécessaire pour ne pas devenir fou. Il regardait son corps tous les jours, soit après, soit avant sa douche, ou quand il changeait de vêtements. Il voyait toujours la Marque des Ténèbres, et, du coup, se souvenait de sa servitude. S'il pouvait la manipuler pour qu'elle soit à son goût, elle lui permettrait de se rappeler qu'il _était_ puissant et avait le contrôle de sa vie.

Izar porta la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort à son nez et inhala. Une vague de désir et d'excitation lui tordit le ventre tandis qu'il tenait la puissante baguette.

Il fit tournoyer la baguette de houx entre ses doigts avant de caresser sa Marque des Ténèbres avec. Le serpent dans la bouche du crâne siffla de désir sous la sensation familière de la plume de phénix. "Oui, c'est ça", souffla Izar. "Tu la reconnais, hein ?" Il caressa à nouveau la Marque et regarda le tatouage noircir encore au contact de la baguette.

Le serpent ouvrit sa bouche, dévoilant ses crochets. Izar sourit légèrement, observant le bouclier autour de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il était incroyablement puissant et composé de la magie la plus noire. Il pinça les lèvres, pensif.

Il était possible que si Izar retirait le bouclier, Voldemort soit aussitôt prévenu. Mais s'il était suffisamment prudent, suffisamment fin, il restait une chance que Voldemort l'ignore. Mais le sort Protéiforme connectait toutes les Marques des Ténèbres à la baguette de Voldemort, et en retour, à l'homme lui-même. Les baguettes faisaient partie de l'essence magique de tout sorcier. Les sorciers liés à leur baguette comme Voldemort était en capacité de détecter la rupture d'un bouclier si elle était faite brusquement et avec trop de puissance.

Izar prit appui contre le mur et s'assit doucement sur le lavabo. Inconsciemment, il savait qu'il caressait toujours le serpent. Le reptile ronronnait littéralement au contact de la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Izar n'y prêtait pas attention, tandis qu'il fixait sa Marque sans la voir.

Etait-il possible qu'il érige son propre bouclier sous celui de Voldemort ?

Appuyant sa tête contre le miroir froid, Izar considéra la question. S'il plaçait un bouclier sous celui de Voldemort, cela signifierait alors que la Marque des Ténèbres serait toujours protégée, et donc que Voldemort ne serait pas alerté si Izar brisait le bouclier d'origine.

Il se pencha, oubliant sa nausée en faveur d'un sentiment d'excitation.

Les propriétés de son bouclier allaient devoir être similaires à la magie de Voldemort. Mais Izar décida de ne pas apposer un bouclier trop puissant autour de la Marque. Si Voldemort le découvrait, ce qui allait sans doute arriver tôt ou tard, il ne voulait pas être blessé quand Voldemort briserait son bouclier de fureur.

Il pinça les lèvres, murmurant une incantation latine. Ca allait être un bouclier des plus simples, mais tout de même capable d'annuler les propriétés que Voldemort avait placées dans celui d'origine. Izar ne ressentirait aucune douleur quand Voldemort appellerait ses Mangemort et Izar allait également annuler la propriété qui donnait le droit à Voldemort de faire transplaner Izar à lui grâce à la Marque. Il marqua une pause, reconnaissant un des sortilèges secrets contenus dans le bouclier de Voldemort. Il empêchait ses Mangemorts de parler de Tom Jedusor et Lord Voldemort comme la même personne à quelqu'un qui n'était pas marqué.

Finalement, il l'ajouta également à son propre bouclier. Il ne voulait jamais trahir le secret de Voldemort. Et par chance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres verrait ceci comme une preuve de loyauté venant d'Izar.

Le bouclier violet exsuda de la baguette d'Izar dans un lent nuage de magie. Il se fixa à la Marque des Ténèbres sous le bouclier gris de Voldemort. Si Izar parvenait à briser le bouclier de Voldemort de son bras, il n'existerait plus aucune barrière l'empêchant de changer la forme, la couleur et la position de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Mais ce n'était que dans le cas où Izar parvenait à briser le bouclier du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'était pas idiot. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait étudié la magie noire pendant des années, allant jusqu'à devenir immortel. L'immortalité était une branche terrible de la magie noire et si Izar trouvait que la magie de Bellatrix avait un goût vile, celle de Voldemort allait être pire malgré l'innocence du sortilège en question. Cependant, l'homme était tout aussi capable de lancer de la magie blanche. La plupart du temps, la magie de Jedusor était grise, ni trop blanche, ni trop noire. C'était seulement le bouclier sur le bras d'Izar qui était incroyablement noir.

Seul un sorcier puissant pouvait changer les propriétés de sa magie à volonté comme le faisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La plupart des mages noirs savaient utiliser la magie blanche. Mais la magie en elle-même contenait des nuances de magie noire, et si Izar la goûtait, elle sentirait la magie noire malgré le caractère innocent du sortilège. Et de la même manière, n'importe quel sorcier pouvait lancer des sortilèges de magie noire, mais forcément avec des nuances blanches à l'intérieur.

Mais Voldemort était capable de manipuler sa magie à un niveau de maîtrise élevé.

Izar lâcha un léger soupir, tout en jouant avec le bouclier. Ce dernier rebondit contre sa main, la rejetant au loin. Si Izar écoutait attentivement, il pouvait entendre le sifflement. Et le sifflement ne venait _pas_ du serpent.

Précautionneusement, il essaya d'effeuiller la magie comme il l'avait fait pour briser les boucliers d'Appleton et Ollivander. Quand Izar tenta de briser la première couche de magie du bouclier de Voldemort, une douleur aiguë remonta dans son bras. Hurlant, Izar laissa tomber la baguette et se replia sur lui-même. Reprenant sa respiration, il réfléchit intensément à d'autres possibilités et solutions.

Il s'assit soudainement, les yeux écarquillés.

Pouvait-il avaler la magie de Voldemort et, en retour, résister à son bouclier ?

Ce n'était pas sans risque. Si la magie de Bellatrix l'avait tant affecté, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui arriverait s'il avalait la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il était buté et curieux et il _devait_ satisfaire son besoin urgent de réponses.

Appelant à lui sa baguette d'un sortilège silencieux, il fronça les sourcils, concentré. "_Cassesium_", intonna-t-il. Le bouclier semblable à une toile d'araignée s'érigea autour de lui.

Lentement, il approcha son avant-bras de la toile. Le sortilège du Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla quand il rentra en contact avec, mais le bouclier d'Izar parvint à absorber une partie de sa magie. Hésitant, Izar fixa la magie grise prisonnière de la toile. Elle donnait l'impression de lentement ternir la toile blanche.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Izar avança le bras et toucha la toile. La magie de Voldemort s'amoncela au bout de ses doigts quand il effleura la frontière magique. La magie était incroyablement froide, lui brûlant presque la peau. Inspirant profondément, Izar grimaça avant d'avaler la magie sur ses doigts.

La toile autour de lui se brisa au sol et Izar rejeta la tête en arrière, hurlant.

Le miroir vola en éclat derrière lui, l'éclaboussant de morceaux de verres. Son nez se mit à saigner tandis qu'il luttait pour garder la magie dans son estomac. Sa peau prit une couleur grise et il gémit en effleurant rapidement le bouclier sur son bras du bout de sa baguette. Il n'avait aucune minute à perdre, pas quand il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder très longtemps la magie de Voldemort dans son estomac.

Le bouclier ne siffla pas cette fois-ci. Au lieu de ça, il eut l'air plus docile et s'empressa de se plier aux demandes de la baguette d'Izar, alors que ce dernier brisait le bouclier couche après couche. Pendant tout ce temps-là, il sentit une sensation étrange naître dans son ventre.

De l'autosatisfaction.

Un poids disparut de ses épaules quand le bouclier se dissipa et il éclata de rire.

Oh Merlin, c'était incroyable.

Il se sentait libre.

Sa joie fut de courte durée. Son corps dut bientôt reconnaître la magie douloureuse qu'il abritait. Son estomac se durcit et sa respiration se fit haletante. Il prit appui contre le lavabo, plongeant sa tête dedans dans l'espoir de vomir la magie. Mais rien ne voulu sortir. Ses doigts en sueur resserrèrent leur prise sur le bord du lavabo et il trembla de tout son long. Le miroir avait coupé son corps à de multiples endroits, mais son esprit était trop concentré sur la magie dans son ventre pour s'en soucier.

C'était comme une crampe, une crampe qui allait l'achever lentement, broyant son estomac et sa poitrine. C'était si froid. Et la sueur qui s'échappait de son corps constituait un contraste terrible.

Le sang s'écoulant de son nez tomba dans le lavabo en porcelaine et il se tint là, hypnotisé par l'incroyable vision de la porcelaine blanche teintée de rouge. Lentement, les yeux rouges sang et la peau d'ivoire de Voldemort lui revinrent en mémoire.

Izar chercha à tâtons sa baguette. Il devait lancer un sortilège pour se forcer à vomir la magie de Voldemort avant que ce ne soit _elle_ qui le consume et stoppe son coeur. Ses doigts ne trouvèrent rien sinon des morceaux de miroir. Izar grogna, ses lèvres probablement bleues par manque d'oxygène. Sa peau était toujours d'un gris d'encre, la preuve que la magie de Voldemort était toujours logée profondément dans son corps.

Soudainement, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit.

Ses yeux gris et verts s'écarquillèrent, mais il se détendit, soulagé, quand il aperçut Rogue.

Rogue, quant à lui, n'eut pas l'air soulagé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue d'Izar puis il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui. "Dois-je demander ?" Passé la surprise initiale, Rogue sonnait pince sans rire.

"Vomi", exhala Izar, désignant son estomac, qui reposait contre plusieurs morceaux de miroir.

Rogue baissa les yeux avant de sortir sa baguette, lançant un sortilège silencieux sur Izar.

Heureusement, l'homme avait compris à quoi Izar faisait allusion. Dans la seconde, son estomac se tordit et il vomit la magie de Voldemort. Se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé avec celle de Bellatrix plus tôt dans la soirée, Izar força son corps à s'éloigner rapidement alors que la magie venait en contact du lavabo. Le miroir coupa ses pieds quand il repoussa Rogue au loin, au moment-même où le lavabo explosait. Ils se couvrirent la tête de leurs mains, fort heureusement suffisamment loin pour ne pas être blessés.

Izar baissa les bras, observant la salle de bain détruite.

L'esprit encore lent, il se demanda si ça ne l'était pas trop pour pouvoir être réparé avec de la magie et si les Malefoy seraient furieux.

"Asseyez-vous", ordonna Rogue, attrapant Izar par les épaules. Le Serdaigle fut forcé de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la douche, alors que l'homme guérissait les lésions sur son corps causées par le miroir. Izar regarda l'homme travailler. Les lèvres de Rogue étaient naturellement fines, mais elles étaient presque invisible quand il était concentré.

"Vous ne voulez pas savoir si j'ai réussi ?" croassa Izar. Son nez saignait toujours un peu et il pouvait sentir son goût cuivré dans sa bouche. Il se demanda si Voldemort l'aurait apprécié au moins autant qu'Izar le détestait.

Deux yeux onyx se levèrent brièvement pour le fixer sévèrement avant de retourner à leur travail.

Izar soupira.

"Je ne pense pas que nous aurions cette discussion si vous n'aviez pas réussi", commença Rogue avant qu'Izar ne puisse poursuivre. "Je vous demanderais bien comment, mais je peux déjà deviner ce que vous avez fait."

Izar prit un air moqueur, souriant presque stupidement. "Vraiment ?" murmura-t-il, interrogateur. "Et que pensez-vous que j'aie fait ?"

"Vous avez utilisé la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort pour ériger votre propre bouclier. Après ça, à en juger les bavardages intempestifs des invités à propos de votre duel avec Bellatrix, vous avez utilisé votre tout nouveau sortilège pour avaler son bouclier." Rogue finit son travail et se releva. "Plutôt impressionnant, Mr Black."

Le plaisir d'Izar fut de courte durée quand Rogue le fusilla du regard.

"Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est combien de temps vous croyez pouvoir le cacher au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Se relevant, Izar tendit les bras pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Il jeta un regard froid sur la salle de bains en ruine. "Ce n'était pas tant d'être coupable d'un crime que de voir si je pouvais réussir", grogna sombrement Izar. "Et je l'ai fait. Je voulais prouver à tout le monde qu'ils avaient tord, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en particulier. J'_aime_ résoudre des énigmes qui sont réputées impossibles. Et je referait tout de la même manière si on m'en donnait la possibilité."

Ses narines se dilatèrent alors qu'il fixait Rogue.

Le Maître des potions inclina la tête, acquiesçant. "Je vois quelles sont vos intentions, Mr Black. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable. Je ne peux qu'exprimer mon inquiétude à l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le découvre."

"Ca n'est pas pour demain, je peux vous le garantir", promit Izar d'une voix rauque. "Laissez-moi savourer ma victoire, professeur."

Rogue le fixa plus longtemps que nécessaire avant d'hocher à nouveau la tête. "Alors je vais vous laisser fêter ça." L'homme tourna les talons pour quitter la salle de bains, mais pas avant d'agiter prestement sa baguette pour réparer le miroir et le lavabo détruits.

"Professeur", l'appela Izar, le retenant. "Vous restez pour la fête de Yule demain, n'est-ce pas ?" Bien que ce ne fut pas encore le Nouvel An, la plupart des sorciers célébraient la nouvelle année le jour de la fête de Yule. Une fête traditionnelle dans le monde des sorciers. C'était la nuit durant laquelle la magie était à son apogée et tous les sangs purs se lâchaient pour apprécier les festivités de la nuit.

Izar n'était _pas_ pressé. Mais Regulus voulait qu'Izar se joigne à lui.

Rogue haussa les sourcils. "Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire, exactement, que je vais rester pour profiter de cette _mascarade_ sans intérêt ?"

Les lèvres d'Izar tiquèrent. "Pour la même raison que moi. Pour Regulus." C'était censé n'être qu'une petite pique, mais Izar se raidit en apercevant un éclat dangereux dans les yeux de Rogue. "Et regarder les autres se ridiculiser", ajouta-t-il rapidement. Peut-être devait-il cesser un temps d'embêter Rogue à propos de Regulus.

Rogue pinça les lèvres et il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Izar cligna des yeux, se rasseyant pour reposer son corps toujours tremblant. Il manqua renverser une fiole de potion à côté de lui. Etonné, Izar l'attrapa et la tint à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'observer. Il n'avait pas vu Rogue la poser là, mais le Maître des potions était connu pour agir subtilement. Et à en juger la couleur de la potion et la viscosité du liquide, Izar déduisit que c'était une potion de Régénération sanguine.

Il était suffisamment tard pour qu'il se retire pour la nuit. Et il allait en tirer avantage. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne à la soirée en bas. La journée avait été bien assez longue après l'incident de la Gazette du Sorcier, le duel avec Bellatrix, et...

Ses yeux rougis par la fièvre se posèrent sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se demandait en quoi il allait la transformer. Il devait en faire quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarderait avec dédain.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **La manipulation de la Marque des Ténèbres sera expliquée plus en détail plus tard dans l'histoire. Sachez juste qu'Izar l'a manipulée de telle sorte qu'il puisse savoir quand Voldemort l'appelle et quand il veut le faire souffrir à travers elle (ça n'est juste plus douloureux). Quant à la nouvelle forme de sa Marque, vous la découvrirez en même temps que Voldemort...

**Note de la traductrice : **Une pause estivale s'est imposée d'elle-même ces dernières semaines. L'objectif que je me fixe pour les prochains mois : terminer la première partie d'ici 2014, soit encore sept chapitres à traduire. Et pas des moindres car ça ne va pas manquer de péripéties ET de difficultés linguistiques et grammaticales ^^ En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous et à très bientôt, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce (très) long chapitre !


	27. Partie I Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

Izar tendit le Portoloin à Voldemort et regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres étudier le tout petit objet.

Ses yeux rouges se plissèrent, examinant le minuscule fragment entre son index et son pouce. "Très petit", songea l'homme.

_Aussi petit que ta bite__, sale bâtard__, _pensa Izar, renfrogné et les épaules raides, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait d'observer le Portoloin qu'il avait inventé. Il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui rendait Izar très tendu quand son travail était évalué. Il détestait l'échec et il détestait le jugement, d'autant plus quand il était question de l'une de ses inventions.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" s'enquit Izar d'une voix traînante, le regard tueur. "Vous le lorgnez depuis un bon moment maintenant. Vous le voudriez plus petit ?" Le sortilège d'Amortissement allait devoir être rétréci, tout comme le fragment, pour que l'ensemble puisse fonctionner. Sinon, les sortilèges risquaient de se percuter et de détruire complètement le Portoloin.

Ils étaient dans les jardins du Manoir Malefoy, non loin de l'endroit où Drago l'avait entrainé la veille. Après plus de neuf heures de sommeil et l'ingestion de la potion de Régénération sanguine, Izar se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Il avait mangé un petit déjeuner copieux avec Regulus dans l'intimité de leurs chambres, puis avait dû sortir après plusieurs coups secs frappés à sa porte. Drago, se tenant raide devant Izar, l'avait informé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres requerrait sa présence dans les jardins. Et on lui avait dit d'amener le petit 'projet' sur lequel il avait travaillé.

Izar avait conclu que Voldemort voulait tester son Portoloin. Après être arrivé sur la terrasse, il avait été ravi de voir l'endroit quasiment vide. Les invités, les Mangemorts compris, rentreraient chez eux le lendemain. C'était le réveillon de Noël aujourd'hui et la fête de Yule avait lieu le soir-même. Izar avait du mal à s'imaginer ce que les Mangemorts prévoyaient de faire pour les célébrations.

Malheureusement, Izar réalisa rapidement que la majorité des Mangemorts n'était pas en train de dormir comme il le pensait à l'origine. Au lieu de ça, ils attendaient à un emplacement secret, qu'Izar et le Seigneur des Ténèbres les rejoignent grâce au Portoloin.

Si le Portoloin fonctionnait, Izar et Voldemort arriveraient directement où les Mangemorts les attendaient. Vingts secondes plus tard, le Portoloin était censé se ré-activer et ramener Izar et Voldemort au Manoir, les Mangemorts sur leurs talons. Et ces derniers n'auraient pas à toucher le Portoloin pour revenir au Manoir.

Ca allait fonctionner. Il n'avait aucun doute.

"Il est parfait", murmura Voldemort d'un ton amusé, alors qu'il s'accroupissait à côté du banc de pierre. Son ton suggérait qu'il avait fait exprès d'embarrasser Izar en étudiant longuement le Portoloin.

Izar plissa les yeux.

Voldemort l'ignora délibérément et plaça le Portoloin avec délicatesse sur un large plateau doré. Les doigts longs et fins de l'homme caressèrent les bords du plateau, testant la stabilité du Portoloin. Et exactement comme l'homme le lui avait demandé, Izar s'était assuré que le Portoloin puisse être fixé à n'importe quel objet et, en retour, dans le prolongement du minuscule fragment, fasse de cet objet un Portoloin.

Izar détestait l'homme pour sa capacité à se tenir accroupi, tout en ayant l'air digne et gracieux. Même en dominant Jedusor de plusieurs centimètres, il se sentait toujours plus petit. "Et il transportera tous les Mangemorts se tenant à moins de cinq mètres de lui ?" questionna Voldemort.

Izar s'irrita, les lèvres pincées. "Cinq mètres", confirma-t-il d'un ton sombre. "Exactement comme vous me l'avez demandé."

Voldemort leva les yeux vers lui, jaugeant Izar à travers ses yeux rouges plissés. Les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres tiquèrent. "Pardonne-moi ; je ne devrais pas questionner un Maître à propos de son travail. Severus réagit toujours ainsi avec ses potions."

Izar ignora le commentaire de l'homme et le regarda plutôt se relever de toute sa hauteur. Il tenta de ne pas penser à quel point Voldemort le dominait. A peine les yeux d'Izar eurent-ils commencés à parcourir la longueur de son corps, que Voldemort remarqua son examen. S'éclaircissant la gorge, Izar détourna le regard de lui et s'intéressa à nouveau au plateau. "Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous prévoyez d'utiliser le Portoloin", tenta Izar. Voldemort, quand il lui avait demandé d'inventer le Portoloin à la Tête de Sanglier, avait mentionné vouloir utiliser son invention au Ministère. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait rien confirmé ou infirmé à ce propos.

"Je m'excuse de nouveau", commença Voldemort d'un ton soyeux. "Je n'avais pas l'intention que tu croies que j'allais te donner cette information."

A ces mots, une colère sourde brûla le corps d'Izar. Ce dernier garda le menton haut et le visage impassible, n'exprimant qu'une froide indifférence. "C'est mon invention", fit-il remarquer inutilement. "Ne mérite-je pas une explication quant à l'usage que vous allez en faire ? Je pourrais trafiquer ses propriétés pour le rendre inutilisable juste au moment où vous en aurez besoin."

Sa menace était bien légère et Voldemort n'en fut pas dupe. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines et le regard de l'homme se voila tandis qu'il fixait Izar. "Tu n'as pas la moindre intention de trafiquer ton Portoloin, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu as trop hâte de voir ton invention à l'action. En fait, je t'imagine bien inventer quelque chose pour Dumbledore, rien que pour assister à l'essai de ton invention."

Izar déglutit difficilement. Confus, il vit deux yeux rouges suivre le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam. "Sûrement pas." Une rougeur lui brûla le bout des oreilles quand il réalisa que Voldemort n'était pas si loin de la vérité. "Quand Lord Voldemort se fera connaître, allez-vous utiliser le Portoloin au Ministère ?" Izar se figea, réalisant que Voldemort fixait toujours son cou.

"Excuse-moi", commença l'homme d'un ton léger après avoir cligné des yeux et détourné le regard du cou d'Izar, "j'ai bien peur de ne pas entendu un seul mot de ce que tu as dit."

Même Izar pouvait goûter son mensonge. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait _très bien_ entendu. Il voulait juste se donner une excuse pour ignorer les allégations d'Izar et changer de sujet. Agacé, Izar secoua la tête, allant à contre coeur dans le sens des intentions de l'homme. "C'est la troisième fois que vous vous excusez aujourd'hui, Maître." Il cligna des yeux d'un air innocent. "Serait-ce de la sensibilité ?"

Voldemort fit un pas vers lui, les yeux brillants. Izar se mordit la langue. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Sa Marque des Ténèbres récemment manipulée devint un poids soudain sur son avant-bras. Il se souvint alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait finir tôt ou tard par le découvrir et que les conséquences allaient être douloureuses. Qu'importe, il était fier de lui d'avoir levé le voile sur les mystères de la Marque des Ténèbres. Quelle que soit la punition que Voldemort lui infligerait, Izar l'endurerait sans broncher, un sourire aux lèvres.

Voldemort posa une main sur sa joue, un sourire en coin sardonique sur le visage. "Tu m'amuses, petit", murmura Voldemort. "Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que tu essaies de t'éloigner imperceptiblement de moi dès que je tente de t'approcher. Je pensais que les évènements d'hier te permettraient d'être plus à l'aise lors de nos prochains rapprochements physiques." Le ton de l'homme n'avait rien de rassurant. Il était moqueur, amusé et extrêmement sadique.

"Vous avez de la chance alors", murmura Izar d'un ton cinglant. "Mes qualités de Serdaigle étaient à leur plus haut hier. J'étais juste curieux." Il ne pourrait jamais oublier le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En dépit de sa maladresse, ça avait été un frisson exaltant — si plaisant. Désirait-il à nouveau embrasser Voldemort ? Oui. De nouvelles avances du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le dérangeraient pas. Mais Izar se méfiait encore trop de cette nouvelle étape de leur relation pour se laisser complètement aller.

Il avait peur de se perdre avec Voldemort. Il avait peur que la possessivité, dont faisait preuve la créature en Voldemort, ne l'étouffe, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Izar devait accepter ce... cette _relation_ avant de s'y abandonner. Seulement alors serait-il suffisamment à l'aise avec elle.

Voldemort se pencha vers lui comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, il dépassa la bouche d'Izar et se dirigea vers sa carotide. Un petit rire lui chatouilla la peau avant qu'une douleur aiguë ne lui transperce l'oreille.

Haletant, Izar fit un bond en arrière, portant sa main à son oreille. Le temps que ses doigts en sang étudient le dommage causé à son lobe d'oreille, Voldemort s'était déjà emparé du Portoloin. "Espèce de bâtard", siffla Izar, bouillonnant. Les dents de l'homme avaient littéralement transpercé sa peau. "Devrais-je désinfecter mon oreille contre la rage ?"

Voldemort tourna autour du Portoloin, considérant l'objet tout en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. "Ne perdons pas notre temps à nous chamailler, petit. Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre le jeune Drago toute la journée dans le Manoir."

Izar s'irrita. "Ca n'a pas l'air de vous fâcher plus que ça", fit-il observer, sceptique. A en juger la lueur d'amusement des les yeux de l'homme, la situation n'en valait pas la peine. Izar s'était douté que Voldemort serait au courant du baiser de Drago. Après tout, son anneau l'avait brûlé, et avait donc dû aussi alerter Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna, sa longue cape noire s'enroulant autour de ses chevilles. Il haussa un sourcil. "Il n'y a pas raison de l'être." La voix de l'homme n'était qu'un sombre murmure, une promesse silencieuse que s'il devait s'inquiéter, Drago ne serait plus intact au moment où ils discutaient. "N'est-ce pas ?"

En réponse, Izar pinça les lèvres et sortit sa montre de la poche de sa cape. A chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa montre usée, elle lui rappelait vivement son orphelinat, l'endroit même où il l'avait volée.

"Je ne prétends pas qu'il y a une raison d'être fâché", commença prudemment Izar. "Je trouve juste que vous le prenez extrêmement bien", ajouta-t-il, méfiant. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que Voldemort s'occupe de Drago derrière son dos et feigne l'indifférence devant lui.

Voldemort produisit un son amusé au fond de sa gorge. "Je ne me sens pas menacé par un jeune adolescent bourré d'hormones. Et les femmes, qu'importe leur âge, ne constituent pas une menace."

Izar réalisa alors que Jedusor était sexiste. Puis il pondéra cette idée et changea d'avis. Voldemort tenait Bellatrix en estime ainsi que d'autres femmes Mangemorts. Peut-être était-ce juste que Voldemort ne les considérait pas comme des menaces sérieuses. Il n'était pas sexiste ; il trouvait juste difficile de se sentir menacé par un homologue de sexe féminin.

Izar retint un rire. "C'est bon à savoir pour les prochains", répliqua-t-il d'un air insolent.

"C'est bien dommage que mon attention ne doivent se détourner de ce sujet de conversation des plus _important _et _vital_", dit Voldemort d'une voix traînante, activant le Portoloin d'un mouvement de baguette, "mais nous avons d'autres détails plus urgents à régler."

Ouvrant sa montre de poche, Izar hocha légèrement la tête. Lui aussi commençait à trouver ennuyeuse la direction que leur conversation prenait. Il avait juste hâte de voir son Portoloin à l'action.

Prenant sa montre dans une main, il attrapa le plateau doré de l'autre. Ses yeux gris et verts plongèrent dans le regard rouge à ses côtés avant qu'ils ne soient subitement happé. Une sensation plaisante étreignit son estomac, tandis qu'ils étaient entraînés à travers le temps et l'espace.

Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, Izar atterrit sur ses pied et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre de poche pour surveiller les secondes. Il ne leva les yeux que quand la troisième aiguille dépassa la barre des cinq.

Il se retrouva entouré de Mangemorts, de tous les côtés. Ils étaient au milieu d'un champ couvert de neige. Ce dernier était probablement situé non loin du Manoir Malefoy. Lucius était le Mangemort le plus proche d'Izar, une expression glaciale sur le visage, à l'exception du petit sourire qui creusait le coin de ses lèvres.

Izar ignora les autres et laissa le plateau tomber au sol. Il était aisé d'oublier qu'ils étaient tous là. Ils s'étaient tus avec l'arrivée de leur Maître. "Le Portoloin devrait tous nous ramener sans contact physique nécessaire", expliqua-t-il doucement. Afin de vérifier que le Portoloin fonctionne correctement, Izar voulait que personne ne le touche. Ainsi, il pourrait mieux tester le Portoloin quant à sa capacité à ramener tous les sorciers situés à moins de cinq mètres.

Dix secondes.

"Je parie que ça ne va pas fonctionner", déclara méchamment un homme dans la foule.

Sans se retourner, Izar sut qui avait parlé. "Eh bien", commença-t-il d'une voix traînante, "maintenant je comprends pourquoi la fortune de la famille Crabbe est si pauvre." Des murmures parcoururent la foule de Mangemorts ; certains rigolèrent tandis que d'autres firent des remarques au sujet de sa langue bien pendue. Voldemort demeura silencieux, sa haute silhouette se démarquant du reste de la foule.

Quinze secondes.

Izar posa les yeux sur le plateau doré avec le petit, presque indistinguable fragment accroché dessus. Il ne tremblait, ni ne brillait. Pas qu'il s'attende à ce qu'il affiche de tels signes de bon fonctionnement. En fait, Izar avait préféré que le Portoloin ne montre pas le moindre signe quand il était sur le point de s'activer.

Il prit un air renfrogné, la déception s'emparant de lui après vingt secondes.

Crabbe renifla, réalisant l'échec d'Izar. "Ce garçon n'est même pas assez intelligent pour faire un Portoloin correct."

Lucius le fusilla du regard. "Un peu de respect, Crabbe." A ses côtés, Bellatrix caressait sa baguette comme on caresse un bijou précieux. Tandis qu'eux étaient indéniablement du côté d'Izar, le Seigneur des Ténèbres demeurait silencieux, suffisant malin pour ne pas prendre partie dans une querelle de ce niveau.

L'agacement eut raison d'Izar et le Serdaigle se retourna, pour siffler au visage corpulent de Crabbe : "Et toi, tu n'es pas assez malin pour trouver une insulte correcte. Tu n'aurais même pas assez de créativité pour construire ce Portoloin, encore moins—"

Avant qu'Izar ne puisse terminer sa réplique, son corps fut subitement happé par le Portoloin.

Il furent tous attirés vers le plateau doré, tombant au sol. Parce que leurs corps n'étaient pas stabilisés et fixé physiquement au Portoloin, ils furent tous projetés négligemment à travers le temps et l'espace. Le cou d'Izar craqua et son corps prit des angles étranges. Il tenta en vain de s'empêcher de tournoyer si vite, mais dut détendre son corps au maximum pour éviter toute blessure.

Les autres Mangemorts firent face au même problème. Ils n'étaient plus que des figures floues bougeant rapidement devant Izar, alors il préfèra fermer les yeux, espérant pouvoir éviter d'avoir la tête qui tourne à l'atterrissage.

Une peur soudaine le saisit à l'estomac à mesure que le temps passa. Etait-il possible qu'il ait inventé sans le vouloir un objet qui les feraient tournoyer dans l'espace temps pour toujours ? Izar ne pouvait le croire, pas venant d'une invention qu'il avait lui-même créée, mais il sentait la magie de Voldemort grandir comme si ce dernier commençait à en arriver aux mêmes conclusions qu'Izar.

Mais il ne s'inquiétait pour rien.

Le sol revint à lui soudainement et Izar fit aisément pivoter son corps pour atterrir gracieusement sur ses pieds. Ses genoux plièrent sous l'impact de l'atterrissage. Les autres Mangemorts ne furent pas aussi chanceux. La plupart atterrirent sur le ventre ou le dos, grognant à l'impact. Quelques uns des plus agiles atterrirent sur leurs pieds. Et comme s'il voulait prouver à Izar qu'il n'était pas un incapable, Crabbe atterrit aussi sur ses pieds. L'homme lui offrit un sourire suffisant avant de se retourner, les sourcils froncés, tandis que le Portoloin arrivait à son tour.

Le plateau doré le percuta violemment à la tête.

Le menton haut, Izar regarda Crabbe Senior s'effondrer. Reniflant, le Serdaigle fixa les Mangemorts qui s'étaient effondrés au sol sans aucune grâce à leur atterrissage. "Vous feriez mieux de vous entraîner pour l'atterrissage", les informa-t-il, marchant intentionnellement sur les doigts de Crabbe sur son chemin vers le Manoir. "Vous ne voudriez pas vous donner en spectacle devant vos ennemis, l'air aussi pathétiques."

Sa migraine de la nuit précédente était revenue. Et toutes leurs auras étaient juste aussi discernables que la veille. Il avait cru, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, que les choses s'arrangeraient.

Ca n'était pas le cas.

Izar devait juste s'habituer à la puissance augmentée de son pouvoir et être reconnaissant de voir plus de magie.

Il ne voulait juste pas avoir affaire aux Mangemorts si tôt le matin.

**DEATH OF TODAY**

"As-tu accepté l'arrangement de Charles", s'enquerra Izar en grattant sa plume sur son parchemin. Il était dans la chambre assignée à Regulus en train de terminer sa dissertation de sortilège qu'il devait rendre à la rentrée. En dépit de la simplicité du sujet, Izar avait du mal à se concentrer.

Regulus leva les yeux de la pile de documents officiels devant lui, haussant un sourcil. Ils avaient tous les deux décidé de passer un peu de temps ensemble aujourd'hui, avant la fête de Yule. Izar avait d'abord hésité, se sentant pressé par le proximité de son père. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation se fatigue de conversations forcées. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas une seule fois essayé de créer un lien de manière forcée et Izar ne voulait pas ruiner tout ça en prévoyant une sorte de séance arrangée. Mais plus le temps passait dans la chambre de Regulus, et plus Izar réalisait qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien.

Regulus appréciait le silence tout autant qu'Izar. Son père ne forçait aucune conversation. En fait, l'homme était plongé dans son propre travail, se penchant sur des contrats concernant les propriétés de la famille Black ou des artefacts qui avaient été détruits ou manquaient à l'appel. Quelques documents concernaient également des donations à certains causes. Izar était sûr que les donations étaient un moyen de revenir sur la scène politique. Il se demandait si Regulus n'allait pas prochainement postuler pour un poste au Ministère. D'où il se tenait, il pouvait apercevoir plusieurs lettres de recommandations et quelques offres d'emploi.

D'après ce qu'il savait, tout sang-pur possédait un siège au Magenmagot. Regulus étant à la tête de la famille Black, il allait pouvoir se remettre en selle grâce à ça.

"Son arrangement ?" répéta Regulus, reposant sa plume.

Izar plissa les yeux. "Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle."

Regulus soupira, pinçant la base de son nez. "Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, Izar. En toute honnêteté." Il leva une main avant qu'Izar ne puisse répliquer quelque chose. "Je pense que Daphné est une jeune-femme des plus charmantes et intelligentes."

"Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée, Regulus", l'accusa Izar d'un cinglant. Ses doigts agrippèrent les bords du bureau de Regulus. Il fixa son père, assis juste de l'autre côté. "Pourquoi as-tu vraiment accepté ?"

"Je n'ai pas accepté", se défendit Regulus dans un grognement. "Je ne t'imposerai jamais un mariage arrangé. Ma mère a essayé de faire la même chose avec Sirius et moi et nous nous sommes tous les deux révoltés. Bien que j'aimerais que tu perpétues la lignée des Black, je ne te forcerais jamais la main. Ou ta...", ses yeux se posèrent sur les jambes d'Izar, "semence."

Izar demeura silencieux un moment. Il n'avait jamais pensé à devoir perpétuer la lignée Black. Si Sirius n'avait jamais d'enfants, Izar resterait le seul héritier direct de la famille. Drago était en partie Black, mais il allait transmettre le nom Malefoy, pas Black. Et Izar savait que la perpétuation de la lignée était quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour les sang-purs.

"Il y a toujours l'adoption." Izar se redressa, levant les yeux vers son père. "L'adoption de sang. Il existe des rituels et des sortilèges dont une famille peut user pour adopter un fils ou une fille. Les rituels permettent à l'enfants d'adopter certains traits physiques et psychologiques de leurs parents. Tu n'as pas forcément besoin de féconder une femme pour perpétuer une lignée de sang-purs."

Regulus lia ses deux mains ensemble et appuya son menton sur ses doigts. Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans ceux d'Izar. C'était le regard le plus intense qu'Izar n'avait jamais reçu de Regulus. "C'est vrai", admit finalement Regulus, la voix très calme. L'homme continua à étudier le visage d'Izar comme s'il voulait en découvrir tous les secrets. "Es-tu en train de me dire que tu préfères les hommes, Izar ?"

Izar contrôla son rougissement et maintint le contact visuel avec Regulus. "Le genre que je préfère est de peu d'importance."

Les lèvres de Regulus s'étirèrent d'amusement. "Non", concéda-t-il, le corps raide. "Ca n'est pas important de savoir quel sexe tu préfères. J'étais simplement curieux." Regulus inclina la tête sur le côté, le regard toujours intense. "Tu devrais être plus avisé et ne pas penser que je puisse te juger sur le sujet. Ne t'ai-je pas confessé ma propre sexualité ?"

Izar soupira, baissant les yeux sur sa dissertation à moitié rédigée. "Tu t'éloignes de notre sujet de conversation. Tu pense qu'arranger un mariage avec Daphné Greengrass serait profitable. Pas seulement pour les possibles héritiers, mais pour une autre raison. Laquelle ?" Il leva les yeux, fixant son père d'un air impassible.

Regulus claqua des mains, presque silencieusement, avant de s'appuyer contre son dossier. "Je hais la relation que tu entretiens avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Regulus renifla, haussant les épaules. "Je ne le laisserai pas faire des avances sexuelles à mon fils de quinze ans."

Izar se pencha en avant, appuyant ses paumes sur le bureau. "Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à moi de _cette_ manière." Izar fit une moue dégoûtée. C'était un mensonge correct, même pour quelqu'un qui n'était ni Occlumens ni Legilimens. Mais Regulus était têtu. Et Izar savait qu'il allait devoir travailler dur pour convaincre son père. "Il veut que je devienne son héritier politique. Et quoi qu'il en soit, s'il s'intéressait à moi sexuellement, crois-tu vraiment qu'un mariage arrangé l'arrêterait ? Ca ne ferait qu'attirer ses foudres."

Regulus haussa un sourcil. "Tu dis ça comme si tu avais déjà pensé à ça, Izar." L'homme haussa à nouveau les épaules, comme s'il s'agaçait lui-même. "Mais tu as raison", poursuivit-il, "un mariage arrangé ne l'arrêterait certainement pas."

"Tu dois me faire confiance", murmura Izar. Il reposa ses mains sur ses genoux, apercevant au passage sa mitaine. "Il n'y a rien entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi."

Regulus eut l'air peu convaincu. "Pour autant", parla-t-il d'un ton crispé, "je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois son héritier politique. Ca fera de toi une cible pour ses ennemis. Le front politique est juste aussi dangereux celui d'une bataille. Seulement, sur la scène politique, les attaques ne sont pas apparentes. Tu devras toujours jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus ton épaule, surtout en étant l'héritier du Sous-secrétaire Jedusor."

"Je serai toujours pris pour cible", se défendit Izar.

Regulus grogna, son tempérament sombre transpirant sous la surface. "Encore plus avec son favoritisme flagrant", grogna l'homme, ses lèvres tiquant et son regard devenant fou.

La conversation tournait mal. Le père et le fils n'avaient jamais parler aussi intensément. Ils avaient toujours évité les sujets les plus importants et fait preuve de diplomatie, préférant s'occuper de leurs affaires personnelles. Regulus semblait être de plus en plus à l'aise avec le fait qu'Izar était _son_ fils. Regulus avait beau être un père correct, à la fois attentionné et concerné, il possédait également une part plus sombre, un côté qu'Izar évitait de provoquer... du moins jusqu'à présent. C'était un côté que Bellatrix possédait, un côté que la plupart des Black possédaient : une folie sombre.

Izar leva les yeux vers Regulus. Il n'était plus un jeune adulte, s'enfermant dans une passion romantique. Il n'était plus le jeune-homme qui avait couru après une Sang-de-Bourbe et oublié tout le reste autour de lui.

Observant Regulus, Izar parcourut ses yeux gris et les lignes qui creusaient son visage. Regulus était un homme à présent qui s'était endurci après avoir trahi et vécu quinze ans seul. L'homme avait vécu jours après jours avec le souvenir de ses erreurs passées et de ses faiblesses. Izar avait l'intuition que Regulus ne laisserait plus jamais ses faiblesses le contrôler.

Regulus avait un jour confessé à Izar que si on lui donnait un jour le choix de revivre son passé à nouveau, il n'en changerait rien. Il choisirait de tomber encore amoureux de Lily et de concevoir Izar avec elle.

Mais Izar voyait les choses différemment. Si l'homme assis en face de lui à cet instant avait le choix de tout recommencer à zéro, Izar n'avait aucun doute que Regulus tuerait Lily.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que je sois diplômé plus tôt que prévu." Izar s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil, relaxé. Il décida d'être celui qui changerait de sujet. "Il pense que je devrais passer mes ASPICs cette année. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais il croit que je devrais les passer pour prouver que je n'ai pas à y retourner l'année prochaine."

Regulus se moqua de lui, souriant sarcastiquement à la fenêtre. "Il m'a déjà exprimé son opinion sur le sujet", dit Regulus. "Je ne pensais simplement pas qu'il t'en parlerait si tôt."

"Tu savais ?" Izar haussa un sourcil.

"Oui", admit Regulus, tournant le dos à Izar. "Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui. Tu t'_ennuies_ à l'école, Izar. Il y a des centaines de choses utiles que tu pourrais accomplir en-dehors des murs de Poudlard."

Izar s'amusa avec le bout de sa chemise, trouvant difficile de ne pas argumenter dans le sens contraire. "Il y a quelque chose, une raison, qui te pousse à me vouloir diplômé. Je peux la deviner facilement", confessa Izar. "Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu veux que je finisse Poudlard, ce n'est pas qu'une question d'ennui."

Regulus rit. "J'espère que tu ne peux lire les autres aussi bien que moi." Son père se pencha en avant, essayant d'étudier avec attention Izar. "Tu es suffisamment âgé pour en connaître les raisons. Il est clair que tu es capable d'entendre la vérité."

"Je suis content de te l'entendre dire." Izar sourit légèrement. Il ne se voyait pas comme un enfant devant être protégé. Avoir un père était un fardeau auquel Izar essayait toujours de s'habituer. Izar ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter certaines choses qui allaient avec le fait d'avoir un père, et les étreintes en faisaient partie.

"Je pense que si tu finis Poudlard, tu pourras affirmer une certaine indépendance. Avec le procès pour ta garde qui approche contre Lily, je pense que si tu avais une position stable comme Langue-de-Plomb et ton diplôme de Poudlard, ça ferait pencher la balance en ta faveur. Ca ne pourrait pas faire de mal."

Ca paraissait logique et probablement juste. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose des procès pour obtenir les gardes d'enfants, mais si l'enfant se montrait un minimum indépendant, n'était-ce alors pas dans le meilleur intérêt de l'enfant de lui laisser choisir avec qui vivre ? Si Izar passait son diplôme cette année, il aurait toujours quinze ans, soit encore une bonne année avant ses dix-sept ans. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que Lily ne réclame pas sa garde, mais alors pourquoi se donner la peine de publier cet article dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?

En dépit de sa réticence à passer son diplôme en avance, Izar savait que c'était dans son meilleur intérêt. Et pourtant... il trouvait difficile à croire que Voldemort le veuille diplômé plus tôt que prévu juste pour cette raison. Il devait avoir d'autres motivations derrière son insistance. Et Izar ne savait s'il allait être capable de les découvrir à temps.

Izar, réalisant qu'il s'était tu un long moment, leva les yeux vers Regulus et hocha la tête. "Ca me parait raisonnable. Je te demande juste une faveur." Il marqua une pause, s'assurant qu'il avait toute l'attention de Regulus. "N'essaie plus jamais de me cacher quelque chose."

Le regard de Regulus se voila et un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres. "Plus jamais."

**DEATH OF TODAY**

Izar fixa le paquet sur son lit. Il aurait pu parier qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé là quelques heures plus tôt.

Détournant le regard du paquet, il se tourna vers la fenêtre, remarquant que le soleil était en train de plonger derrière l'horizon. Les célébrations de Yule allaient commencer dans quelques minutes et Izar s'était arrêté à sa chambre pour se changer et quitter son jean confortable pour enfiler une robe.

Le paquet n'était pas emballé comme un cadeau ; il ressemblait à un simple paquet, emballé dans un épais papier marron avec une ficelle nouée autour.

Il ne pouvait sentir aucune magie en émaner. Cela signifiait que c'était inoffensif magiquement parlant. Néanmoins, Izar garda sa baguette levée alors qu'il dénouait la ficelle autour du paquet. Le papier épais se déplia aussitôt et il découvrit un tissu blanc et une montre de poche en or.

Izar baissa sa baguette, fixant la montre. Il la prit, émerveillé par le poids de l'or pur. Ce n'était pas du toc, bien au contraire. Elle était lourde et luxueuse. Il pinça les lèvres et la mit de côté pour mieux l'observer plus tard, puis il s'empara du petit mot posé sur le vêtement blanc.

_Petit,_

_Bien que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement l'échange de cadeaux, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de te faire plaisir. La montre de poche pourra remplacer celle que tu utilises actuellement. La robe, d'un autre côté, a été acquise pour mon bénéfice personnel et égoïste._

_Je trouve que le blanc est une couleur affreuse et méprisante. Malheureusement, la couleur de la Lumière est loin d'être laide sur toi._

_Porte-la ce soir. Et laisse ta main droite respirer._

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. La magnifique calligraphie à la plume et l'usage évident du surnom 'petit' suffisaient à eux seuls.

Reposant la note sur le lit, il prit la robe. Elle était similaire à celle que Daphné lui avait acheté pour le Bal de Noël, sauf qu'à la place des nuances de dorée, elle était noire. Heureusement, grâce au noir, la robe n'était pas _complètement _blanche. Jedusor semblait avoir suffisamment apprécié son apparence au Bal de Noël pour lui acheter une robe. Ca le ravissait et le troublait à la fois. _Evidemment_ il était ravi que quelqu'un n'ait pas eu l'impression qu'il ne ressemblât à rien ce soir-là. _Pas_ que Voldemort le trouve attirant.

Il soupira, dégoûté de lui, tout en laissant le tissu glisser entre ses doigts pour retomber sur le lit.

S'emparant à nouveau de la montre de poche, il l'inclina pour en étudier la réalisation. Les gravures étaient incroyables. De petits détails composaient le devant de la montre, mais la principale illustration était celle d'un sablier brisé. Un serpent imposant était enroulé autour, ses crocs enfoncés dans le verre. Les yeux du serpent étaient deux rubis, contrastant avec l'or. Sous le sablier, une phrase latine était gravée.

"_Alea iacta est._" Izar ferma les yeux en murmurant la phrase en latin, son esprit allant à cent à l'heure pour traduire la phrase en français. "Le sort en est jeté", comprit Izar. Il ouvrit les yeux, fixant à nouveau la montre. Cela pouvait signifier de nombreuses choses, mais Izar savait que ça voulait dire "un point de non retour". Cela signifiait que les évènements avaient atteint un point de non retour, que quelque chose d'inévitable allait arriver.

Izar s'assit sur le lit, conscient qu'il tenait dans ses mains quelque chose de bien plus significatif, qu'une simple montre de poche.

Voldemort lui offrait une porte de sortie.

Il avait encore une chance — une chance de tout enterrer. Izar pouvait devenir un Mangemort comme les autres. Il pouvait devenir un partisan de rang inférieur et retourner dans l'ombre. Personne ne prendrait plus jamais la peine de l'insulter ou de s'en prendre à lui. Et Voldemort ne tenterait plus de le toucher. Il ne lui ferait plus jamais d'avances sexuelles.

En considérant que Voldemort avait prétendu être trop égoïste pour autoriser Izar à rester dans l'ombre, ce cadeau était incroyablement précieux. Voldemort lui offrait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus lui offrir.

Un choix.

Et Izar _savait_ que ce serait la dernière fois que Voldemort l'autoriserait à échapper à son jeu tordu. Si Izar décidait de rester où il était, il était certain que Voldemort se montrerait sans pitié dans ses avances. Leur jeu deviendrait plus féroce, bien plus passionné et tordu qu'il ne l'était jusqu'à présent. Voldemort ne laisserait plus jamais Izar s'enfuir. C'était le point de non retour.

Et...

Izar avait hâte que ce moment arrive.

Il referma ses doigts sur la montre de poche, un ronronnement de ravissement au fond de la gorge.

Bien qu'il soit reconnaissant à Voldemort de lui offrir un choix, Izar voulait cette relation qu'il partageait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait beau trouver le côté sexuel de la chose troublant, et il avait beau n'être pas prêt pour le côté physique de leur relation, il appréciait avoir quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui avec qui parler, avec qui plaisanter ; avec qui _jouer_.

Etre proche d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi puissant était quelque chose d'excitant. Et Izar ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

Il caressa la montre de poche, relisant la dernière phrase dans le petit mot de l'homme.

_Et laisse ta main droite respirer._

Izar renifla. Aucune chance.

Même s'il voulait bien pacifier l'homme en portant la robe blanche, il n'allait pas se soumettre aussi entièrement à lui et retirer son gant. Izar n'allait pas risquer révéler l'anneau celtique aux regards curieux. Et bien que la nuit puisse dissimuler l'anneau des regards, il ne voulait pas que Voldemort pense qu'il soit facilement soumis. Il savait que Voldemort voulait voir Izar comme lié à lui et lui appartenant ce soir. Izar n'allait pas satisfaire ses envies tordues.

Il allait porter son gant pour cacher l'anneau. _Et..._

Izar releva sa manche gauche pour regarder sa toute nouvelle Marque des Ténèbres. Il rit, ravi de la situation.

Il n'était pas aussi servile que Voldemort le croyait.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **Un chapitre de transition avant la fête de Yule dans le prochain. Et une scène qui vous restera longtemps en mémoire, vous voilà prévenus... Après ça, retour à Poudlard pour la deuxième tâche. Izar n'est pas au bout de ses peines !

Quant à moi, je ne suis pas au bout de mon excitation, avec vos reviews toujours plus adorables, sincères et passionnées. Je suis émerveillée et excitée de voir que ce petit bijou littéraire commence à se faire une réputation parmi les lecteurs francophone et qu'elle rassemble de plus en plus de fans. C'est un bonheur immense de vous la traduire et partager, en tout cas. Tout ça pour dire : à très vite :)


End file.
